The Proxy
by PP-FSOG-DJC
Summary: Christian is between subs and as he is about to speed dial Elena for a new girl, he gets a call from a fellow Dom, wanting a favour from him… An offer Christian just cannot refuse. Multi POV, AU, OOC, No cheating between A&CG/HEA for A&CG, M for Lemons - Pitnerest companion board - h t t p : / uk . pinterest . com / PPDJC1 / fsog-the-proxy / (remove spaces) - ** COMPLETE **
1. Vol 1 - The Offer

**USA**

* * *

I have added this to the start of the story, just to be clear on the HEA/Cheating. This story will have no cheating between Ana and Christian, but I wish to clarify the following.

Ana, is at the start, with another Dom. Their contract stipulates that a third member may be allowed into their playroom. She will be interacting with both to start with (please note that what happens in chapter 3 is a one off event.) Once C&A's relationship starts, it will be completely monogamous.

I have a Pinterest board with pictures and videos on, the link can be found in the main summary, so you can copy/paste it across, but remember to remove the spaces. Please note that the entries are in reverse order so the more recent chapters show first.

Thanks for reading and love to hear your comments. (ツ)

 **Added as of 12Aug2017 - I have decided to clean up the story, removing as much of the** **'Britishness' as I can, contracted quite a few words and jiggled about with the sentences. I will replace each chapter, noting a "USA" indicator at the top. If anyone notices anything that's still "British" can you please let me know either by review or PM. Your help will make this a better and easier to read story.**

* * *

 **Thursday 05 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

 _What the fuck are you doing Grey, get a grip of yourself?_

I mentally kick myself for being such a weakling. I'm sitting here brooding on the fact that Bastille has kicked my ass once again. I wouldn't mind so much, but he'll gloat about this for the rest of the week. He certainly knows how to rub salt into the wounds, and I wouldn't be surprised if he has the majority shares in the North American Salt Company.

I'm sitting in my office at Grey House, staring out of the window and into the dull drizzly Seattle skyline. My thoughts aren't on mergers and acquisitions right now, and all I can think about is the next sub I'm going to dip my wick into. Maybe this distraction caused Bastille to knock me flat on my ass? The thought unnerves me.

My schedule has been so tight these last couple of months, that I've not been able to invest much time in the playroom, even though I want to fuck anything and everything right now. Even blonds are beginning to have an effect on me and Grey House is full of them.

I should be preparing for this blasted video conference with the Taiwan guys, but I'm so disinterested in anything at the moment. Everything seems as bland and lifeless as the appalling weather outside, which is never ending. I realize that it's been three months since I last had someone in the playroom. I can't even go in there now, as soon as I smell the leather and see the bench my body reacts and I have to jerk off.

 _Damn! I'm hard just thinking about it._

I need to call Elena. Maybe she can get me a sub just for the weekend. It'll do for now as I can't give it my all, not with all these deals on the table. I have to work most of the weekend in preparation for the following week.

Just as I'm about to speed dial her number, I get an incoming call from Cliff, a fellow Dom from the BDSM club I occasionally attend. I don't usually buddy up with anyone from there, but the guy's into fishing and we've spent downtime in Aspen, doing nothing but catch trout. The man has a room full of play toys, maybe too many, but I understand that his girls end up frustrated at some point and give him an ultimatum. He usually ends the contract and finds another sub within a fortnight and the whole cycle starts over again.

"Hey Cliff, what brings you to call me at the office? I hope your new sub isn't topping you again?" I smile. The soppy wimp has a tendency to try and dominate but ends up being the one who compromises on the rules.

 _*** Dominant's Rule 1: You should never let a submissive dictate what she wants after the contract has been signed. You_ _'re the boss. If she doesn't like it, get rid of her._

"Hi, Grey. The sub is fine, very fine in fact. But the usual has reared its ugly head and she wants the dreaded 'more,'" he sighs.

"How long have you had this one for, before she broke the first rule?" I laugh.

I can hear Cliff sigh again. It's hilarious that he's into this lifestyle, but the fucker can't get it up. At the age of 31, he was struck with impotence and hasn't been able to stick his dick into anything since. Now, three years later, he has yet to keep a sub longer than a few months. If it wasn't for his health problems and the medication he has to take, the doc would have put him straight onto Viagra. "Three months… longer than Cissy lasted, but this one is different and I want to keep her."

"How so?" I'm curious now, what's so different about this girl than all the previous ones? A sub is just a sub, after all. Once they know the rules, they all follow them to the T.

The line went quiet for a while, making me wonder if my phone has died on me yet again. *Make Mental Note: Sack Olivia for not charging my phone. *Strike Mental Note: I would be done for unfair dismissal. *New Mental Note: Make Olivia's life hell, so she resigns of her own accord or until she really fucks up and I can sack her for real.

"Grey… she's still a virgin. She wants to rid herself of the label. She's twenty-one for god sake, and she hadn't done anything when she came to me, not even kissed a guy."

"Shit! You are kidding me." I sit up and now he's got my full attention. "Where's she been hiding? Under a rock in Timbuk-fucking-tu?"

"I know. It's hard to believe, but there you go. She was a friend of my previous sub, Cissy. She knew her from college. I bumped into her at the mall and Ana was with her. She caught my eye immediately and I was certain that there was a mutual attraction. Of course, Cissy wasn't happy, but I managed to get Ana's info from her before our relationship went downhill and the agreement ended. I then contacted Ana.

"She was very hesitant at first, as it was breaking the girl code and she had some insight into the lifestyle. Cissy had enlightened her to what went on in the playroom and she wasn't sure it was something she could do. Eventually, she agreed after she had discussed it with her friend, who gave her the go ahead and not to worry about their special code. I had also started to text her, and with a lot of persuading on my part and a promise to go slow, to begin with, she became my sub.

"Training her up was quite a challenge, but I can't say I didn't enjoy it. There were a few hard limits straight off, but nothing I would say was a deal breaker. It's been a real gem breaking her in so far, but as I said, she wants the dreaded 'more.'"

 _A virgin?_ I'm shocked at the reaction I'm getting to such a thought. I wouldn't mind pumping my load into a virgin! I don't think I have ever had the privilege.

"So… how can I help?" I ask as I'm puzzled at why he's telling me all this. Does he think I'm some sort of counselor, wanting a miracle answer from me?

"I want you to sort her out." The line goes dead again and I'm not sure I heard him right.

"You want me to sort her out? As in, take her virginity?"

 _Oh, now I'm all ears._

I can feel myself swell in my pants just at the thought of taking a freshly plucked maiden. This is a unique opportunity, it's a once in a lifetime situation in the BDSM scene and I'm sure Cliff can sense the grin that has spread across my face.

"Yeah. I didn't really want this, but she's desperate to rid herself of this thing hanging over her. I must admit that when she first told me she wanted more, I was on the verge of spanking her. Then I thought about it and this does sound quite an appealing solution. If you were to come over, I would be in the room."

 _Oh shit!_ My cock deflates. I hope he doesn't think he can boss me around as well!

"Of course, I will be sitting in a darkened corner, out of sight, watching quietly. You have full control over the evening, so long as you stay within her contractual agreement and you can't kiss her on the mouth."

Now my boy wakes up again, he's giving me full reign. I don't give a shit about him being in the room, I'm not embarrassed by Cliff seeing me, as he probably already has when I fucked someone during the floor show at the BDSM club. The girl they brought on stage was just my type and they offered her up to any Dom in the room… Well, before I knew it I had walked onto the stage and started whipping her peachy little ass until it was bright red. I then fucked her senseless until she was begging me to stop and she finally safe-worded, just as I released my load into her. "So, when do you want me over?" I ask, shocked that I'm not thinking this through properly.

 _Hell, do I have to mull it over? She's a god damn virgin!_

This will suit me down to the ground, as it's only one night, so little interruption from my weekend of work.

"How about this Saturday? She comes over early evening and I can get her prepared and waiting for you by the time you arrive."

We fix a time and he runs through the sub's limits. I'm surprised at what she will do, considering the lack of experience she initially had. He explains to me that they did a trial day, where virtually everything was done and the girl said either yes or no. The only thing she refused to do straight off was anything to do with her butt and heavy punishments, but she has agreed to spanking, flogging and the crop.

We end the call and I continue to stare out of the window but in a far better mood.

 _Well, that was convenient._

I postpone calling Elena for the moment and try to get my thoughts back on track… Taiwan!

* * *

 **Saturday 07 May 2011**  
 **Ana's POV**

"Evening sir," I say as I enter Cliff's house. He lives in a beautiful location on the Sound and the view from the garden is spectacular. However, it is very rare that I'm allowed to gaze out over the still waters. This evening is an exception, as he allows me to sit outside for an hour before we head off to his playroom.

I have been with him a couple of months. I was reluctant at first, but Cliff said he would go easy on me, being a newbie and all. Most of the time he's a softy, compared to what I have heard from Cissy and how her other doms treat her. He treats me like a princess and his punishments aren't painful, and sometimes I get a kick out of them if I'm to be truthful. Each time he slaps me on the ass, my core throbs. But… there is one thing that is missing, and this he can't give me.

"Princess, I want you to meet someone tonight," he says as he sits down on the garden bench beside me. He looks worried. Maybe it is bad news, maybe he has found a new sub because of my demands and this is my last day. "He will be here at around nine and I want you in the playroom in the usual place, ready for us."

"Us, sir‽" I say more abruptly than I had wanted, although I really want to scream out _What the fuck!_ I knew that I should haven't asked and now I remember clause 3 section _2._

 _*** At any time during this agreement, the Dominant will be permitted to introduce a third party (male) into the playroom. All rules that apply to this contract will apply to the third party, with the addition of no kissing on the lips._

"Clause 3, Ana. You wanted _more_ and I can't give it to you, so he will." What the hell am I supposed to say to that? It's in the contract, but I never thought he would entertain the idea of having a stranger take me to bed.

"Sir, is this man also a Dominant?"

"Yes. He will have control whilst he's with you. He knows the contract, so don't worry about him treating you any differently and I will also be in the room."

"I will be ready," I say timidly because I really don't know what to say, tell him I won't? He has made a compromise, and in doing so, has fulfilled what I wanted. I thank god that at least Cliff has agreed to my hard limits, I don't want to be hit until I'm black and blue.

"Oh and Ana, you will be blindfolded, so I want you to take one out of the drawer and put it on before we enter. He isn't to see your beautiful blue eyes and I don't want you to see him as he's to remain anonymous to you. You may only know him by 'C'. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," I take note, he's got his serious voice. I'm beginning to think there is something rather erotic and mysterious about it all, and I feel myself clench in anticipation of what's in store.

"Good girl. Now go and get ready, he will be here in little over a half an hour."

I go to my rooms, which are on the top floor and run a quick bath. I soak in the Jasmin scented water, such a soothing fragrance. Cliff loves the smell and has a tendency to nip and bite me when he can smell it. I don't mind as he doesn't do it hard and I could even say that it tickles.

I hear him on the phone, he's just hung up saying he will see this guy in ten minutes. I quickly get out of the bath and dry myself, braid my hair and go to the playroom, which is in the basement. Cliff doesn't wish for me to wear anything, so I make my way downstairs butt naked. I grab a blindfold from the toy draw and put it on, then make my way to my spot on the floor, where I sit cross legged and facing the door, waiting for the click of the door handle.

Ten minutes later I hear voices outside. The blindfold has heightened my hearing and I can determine that the other man sounds quite young. His voice is smooth but authoritative, even when talking to Cliff he sounds dominant. My nerves are now beginning to build. I came to Cliff a virgin and to this day, two months later, I still am… but now, that's all about to change.


	2. Vol 1 - The Feel of a Man

**USA**

* * *

 **Saturday 07 May 2011**  
 **Ana's POV continued**

The door opens and my head swings towards the direction of the sound. I can feel my heart beating in my chest and its loud pounding fills my head. My breathing is ragged and I gulp back my nerves, as I hear the door gently close.

I know I could have said no to Cliff's idea, and on first hearing his plan, I nearly did. But as I was in sub-mode, I chose to keep quiet and during those few minutes of contemplation, my inner goddess had commenced a fisticuffs battle with my subconscious and had finally won the war when she dug her Louboutin heels into her nemesis' feet.

The shock that had hit me rapidly dissipated, leaving behind a feeling of carnal hunger. I want this and my body has reacted to the excitement of the unknown.

My inner goddess reigns victorious and struts around in her g-string and bra, but soon takes up her own cross legged position on the floor next to me. She eyes me eagerly, letting me know that the man is rather a hunk.

 _How the hell does she know when I don't?_

I'm confused at the reaction that I've had to this whole situation. Why would I want this with a stranger? Surely this should be within a loving relationship? But I quickly remember where I am. I'm a sub in a Dominant's playroom. His dungeon, and the place where I'm nothing more than his play toy. This isn't a loving relationship, and to be honest, I don't think I want one at this moment in my life. I mean… look where love got my mom. Knocked up at the age of nineteen and widowed in the same year. Now, she's onto husband number four! I'm satisfied to some extent with Cliff and the one thing I wanted, is now becoming a reality.

I hear two sets of footsteps move about the room. "I see you have her well trained," I hear the other dominant say.

 _Bloody cheek!_

There is a distinct humor to his voice. I know where his eyes are, they are on me... Well, between my legs to be precise. Cliff always likes me cross legged and facing the door so that he can see me as soon as he walks into the room.

 _BLAST! I feel so exposed._

I want to fidget, but I know I'm not allowed to move a muscle until I'm told to. "Princess, stand and go to the bed as usual." I hear my orders and get up off of the floor with as much grace as I can, considering I can't see a damn thing and make my way to the bed. I feel the edge with my knee and get on it and lay down in the center, facing the ceiling and I wait.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

 _Holy cow!_

I can see her gaping as soon as I step into the room. This is new, I've never thought about a sub waiting for me in this position. Maybe I should try it on my next bitch. Cliff certainly has a sense of humor, or is he into humiliation? Either way, she looks delicious and my cock is appreciating the view as it pushes against my jeans.

 _This is going to be a piece of cake._

Her body is fine. She's just my type, petite 'n' busty and from what I can see of her, she's mighty pretty. Cliff orders her to the bed and as she settles down on the mattress, we both reach for the ropes and tie her wrists to the metal rings on the headboard. This, I'm thankful for, as I don't want her touching me. One of my previous subs did and she neglected to remove her hand when I froze. I ended up lashing out at her so violently that I broke two of her teeth. I was sickened at the idea of hurting someone in such an uncontrolled way, but it was an automatic reaction. That saw the end of that contract and I compensated her with a ridiculous sum of cash and paid for her medical bills. The money was more for easing my guilt than her demands as she still wanted to be my sub, saying it was her fault. I couldn't risk her touching me again, so I let her go.

 _Shit! This girl looks even more enticing now that she's bound up._

I watch as Cliff softly talks to her. I think he's instructing her with additional rules, as I've allowed for her to come without permission as it's her first time. Cliff moves away and gestures that she's all mine.

I notice a pile of toys and paraphernalia on the sideboard next to the bed and I grab the ostrich feather, which I glide gently along the full length of her body. Ana gasps at the feeling and she snakes and squirms with each stroke of the plume. It isn't long before it's replaced by the lightest touch of my fingertips. Her skin is soft, more than I would have thought and as I move closer to her, I catch the Jasmine fragrance. It's intoxicating and urges me to kiss her skin, where my hands have just trailed. I climb over her and she senses the shift of the bed. Even though she can't see me, her head moves in exact correlation to mine. It's as though we are tethered with an invisible rope.

My own breathing is getting heavier. I'm so turned on right now and I think it's a combination of this sensual virgin in front of me and the many weeks without a sub. I want to fuck her right now, but I'm also acutely aware that I need to take my time with her. I bend and start to kiss her cheeks and throat and the trail of my lips move down to her breasts, which are now heaving in the palms of my hands. I note the tightness of her nipples and the puckered pink surrounds, which I take between my teeth and pull. She cries out at the sensation it produces.

 _That's it, baby. Let go._

My hand travels south and I come into contact with her wet folds. Fuck, she's drenched and I can't help but bring my fingers up to my mouth and suck on them. She tastes mighty fine and now that I've had a taste, I want to feast from the bowl.

I move down the bed and notice Cliff has retreated into the corner of the room. I can't see him as the walls are painted black and the only light is a single spot over the bed, the rest is in darkness. He's quite discrete about being there. He's like a lurker in the club, like those who stand at the back, embarrassed to be there but can't leave as they are too turned on by the floor show. I can just occasionally hear his soft breathing, it's labored and fast and I know this is turning him on.

I reach her pussy and blow along her crease a few times. She whimpers at the feeling and starts to tremble as her anticipation begins to build. I don't leave her waiting too long and take my first lap of her core with a flat wide tongue.

 _God! She_ _'s sweet, like ambrosia._

Her lips plump and soften under the regimented flicks of my tongue and I'm shocked at how quick she reaches the brink of her climax. I want to see it, feel it, but I also want her to experience delayed gratification, so I'm denying her satisfaction. I stop and her groans of annoyance make me smile.

 _Hey, little lady. You gotta learn how to control that lust of yours._

As she settles down I return my attention to teasing her to the brink, but then I stop once more. I repeat the process, but as she climbs that precipice for a fourth time, I grab her knees and pull them apart. She cries out, but I ignore her reaction and smash into her in one swift movement. I am now inside her body and I stop.

 _God damn it, she's tight and I_ _'m not fully inside of her yet!_

Her whimpers turn into deep guttural moans as I start to move and I relish how she's reacted at my invasion of her body. I notice her skin has gone from the purest porcelain white to a rosy pink. She's almost the color of a slapped ass, how flush can this girl go? I think of how red her backside would be after a few slaps, and the thought is almost my undoing. I stop, close my eyes and try to bring myself back from the point of no return. I know I can pump my load at least twice in a row, and maybe more tonight as I had the forethought to take a little blue pill before I came out. I want to take this slowly and relish the experience as much as this delicious creature will be doing this evening.

I bend her knees up so that they are almost against her chest and her ankles are over my shoulders. I know this will take me that much deeper. She winces and flinches at my initial thrusts, and it's as though she can't take me and wants me to hold back.

 _Hell, will I. At this moment you're mine, not Cliff's!_

I push slightly further into her each time I drive my cock home. This allows her body to get used to my increased penetration, but she moans and simpers as I continue to bury myself to the fullest. I know she can take it as I haven't hit her cul-de-sac yet [1]. Boy, she feels so tight compared to all the other subs I've had. It must be her nerves and she's clenching me like a vice.

I can feel her wetness cover me. The aqueous sound of her juices are almost too much to bear and I want my release, but I manage to hold back once more, by stilling. I can't climax yet and I won't be happy if she makes me cum too quick.

I slow my pace so that I can take control again, but she moans her annoyance as I do. Her breathing slows and as I regain my control, I start up again in a furious attack. I look down at where we are joined and all I can see is her fleshy lips, glistening, and my dick disappearing into her.

Ana cries out and I know that I'm as deep as I can go. I can feel the tip of my cock bash against her. I'm there, and… God, this feels so good. I don't want it to end. I can't hold out much longer when I feel her pulse around me and finally I shoot my load into her. I still inside of her as I squirt, once, twice, three times and shudder on the fourth and final time.

 _WOW! That was intense._

As I take a breather, Cliff comes out of the darkness and is grinning. He sits down next to her on the bed as I get up and take a break and I hear him praising Ana for being brave. I don't understand why he's a Dom. He should really just stick to a standard relationship, as he dotes on his girls, so can't understand why he doesn't have a kinky relationship instead? He asks her if she's alright and Ana replies that she found it beyond satisfying.

 _Yeah, baby. I can make the most lackluster of women cry out in ecstasy when they feel my dick._

Cliff unties her and gets out the spreader bar, where he proceeds to restrain her again. She's now on her knees with her ass in the air and I sigh my annoyance not being able to take her rear end. If she was mine, I would be trying to persuade her to remove anal intercourse from the hard limits list. Cliff has his little play with her, as I take a breather. I watch his techniques, which seem to be of the average man. There is no force in his demeanor and once again I'm resolved to the fact he would do well in vanilla with a woman who wasn't that bothered about full on intercourse.

* * *

It has gone midnight when I finally get home. Mrs Jones has left out a note saying there is chicken casserole in the oven, on low. She's a marvel and I don't know what I would do without her. Luckily, she's living with Taylor, so doubt she will leave, not unless they both go… That thought doesn't sit well with me and I shake the idea from my head before I start to panic at my staff abandoning me without notice.

After eating, I take a shower and ready myself for bed, I'm shattered. I so enjoyed tonight, as Ana has multiples. God, I love a woman who can come over and over again. She squeezed me dry each time and I lost count of how many times I took her. By the end of the evening, I was pounding into her from behind and was awarded, right at the eleventh hour, with being drenched. Cliff neglected to enlighten me with the fact she squirts. Maybe he hadn't managed it with her? I smile at the thought that this could have been another first for her.

Cliff was pleased, he said we should repeat it again next week. I think he's wanting this as a weekly arrangement, and I suppose in the short term I can agree to this. I do, however, eventually find my own sub and not use someone else's.

As I lay flat on my back in bed and stare at the patterns on the ceiling of light that have formed from the Seattle lights outside. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

*.*

 _*** dream sequence ***_

 _I stand in the rain, I can see her in the distance_ _… Ana! She's smiling as she watches me. I can't see her eyes, they are just a blur, but I can sense it's her._

 _I find myself not able to move, she comes closer and shortens the distance between us. But, as she nears I notice it isn't Ana, it_ _'s the crack whore, she looks worried._

 _I then realize that we aren't alone. He_ _'s standing behind me, his hands are firmly around my shoulders and he's laughing… laughing hauntingly. It sends shivers down my back and my body stiffens as a result._

" _Leave him alone, Jed," she shouts. "He_ _'s just a kid."_

 _I now know that I'm only four and not a man. I_ _'m just a kid. "Mommy! Mommy! I don't like him, help me!"_

 _The crack whore moves at speed, but she never reaches me. It_ _'s as though we are retreating from her, without even moving a limb._

 _The man continues to laugh, he takes out his cigarette from his putrid mouth and_ _… the pain!_

 _*.*_

I wake up with sweat dripping from me. I struggle to breathe and I try to hold back the urge to throw up.

 _Another nightmare. Shit! Will these never end?_

I get up and go to the kitchen for a drink. The beer is thirst quenching and I'm hoping that the slight haze I will get from the overly strong brew will allow me to fall back to sleep easily. I really need to see Flynn at some point, Ana in my dreams is novel … Well, any sub in my dreams is a new thing, but why her? I've only met her this evening and she's well and truly ensconced in my thoughts.

I feel an urge to punish her the next time I'm around Cliff's for just being in my dreams, but I have to put the compulsion out of my head. It's not as if she's to blame for being there, as it's my own stupid fucked-up mind that has caused me to have yet another nightmare.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

I get home to an empty apartment. Kate is still in Europe but is due back in a fortnight's time. I need her here now, as my head is all over the place with what went on this evening. On one hand, I'm shocked I went through with it, but on the other, it was by far the most pleasurable evening I've had in that room. What's surprising, is that I don't feel any guilt over this fact and I want it to happen again.

I gave Cliff an ultimatum and he did good on my request, but I didn't expect that he would do what he did. I thought he would buy one of those pumps or some Viagra, not bring in another man. But then, I should have known as it's written down in the contract, for god sake. Why did I think it was obsolete in my case?

Even though I initially had my concerns over this evening, I found it all rather erotic. I hope Cliff hasn't done this as a one off to keep me happy because I want more! The feeling of a real man inside of me is far superior to anything made of silicone or battery powered, I had no idea!

I ponder on the thought that a few months ago, I would never have entertained the idea of a stranger taking me. In fact, I would have walked out, never to return. I chuckle to myself with happiness, now knowing that I don't have that frigging label stifling me. Who wants to be a virgin at twenty, let alone older. I was beginning to feel like one of those maidens in the Victorian novels that hadn't been touched until their wedding night.

 _To hell with that!_

My first was with a man I don't know, will never know and I've no idea what he looks like. This would send some women into hysterics, but I found it all rather intoxicating. I can still smell him, a wonderful manly smell mixed with what I think is a very expensive aftershave. I recognize the fragrance to the one Kate bought for her brother for his birthday, and I could never see how she could justify paying over four hundred dollars for it, in what's all sense and purpose, a man's aftershave. But I can hear her words now, "But Ana, it's Creed Aventus." As though that was going to make any difference to me, but understand that it turns you into some sort of magnet for the babes.

My thoughts return to C and the glorious feelings he provoked in me tonight. Everything below my stomach instantly clenches and I feel the final remnants of him ooze out of me. Now I know why Cliff insisted I go on the pill a couple of weeks ago, he must have known I would eventually want what he calls 'more' and most Doms, I imagine, would prefer to ride bareback.

I take yet another bath. I'm sore with all the friction and I need to wash him away from my body, although the thought of that leaves me afflicted. I want him to remain on me until morning, but I know the hot water will soothe my soreness.

When done, I get into bed and as I'm unable to keep my eyes open any longer, I fall into a restful sleep until morning.

* * *

 **AN footnote**

 **[1]** From Wikipedia - _'During sexual intercourse in the missionary position, the tip of the penis reaches the anterior fornix, while in the rear-entry position it reaches the posterior fornix._

 _The fornices appear to be close to one reported erogenous zone, the cul-de-sac, which is near the posterior fornix.'_


	3. Vol 1 - Total Abandonment

**USA**

* * *

 **Sunday 08 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

I wake and notice the rain of the previous few days has subsided and it's a bright spring morning. This immediately puts me in a good mood, so I'm resolved to go for a long run to clear my thoughts from my nocturnal imaginings, which have kept me up half the night. I had three more nightmares, all involving Ana to begin with and all morphed into the crack whore by the end. I'm becoming increasing confused as to why I'm dreaming about her.

I have been running for best part of a quarter of an hour and have just noticed that I'm outside Cliff's house.

 _What the fuck am I doing here?_

I sigh. I know full well why I'm here. It's to see if Ana has stayed overnight and if she has, I wanted to take note of her car's number plate so that I could get Welch to do a background check on her. Well, that's what I'm telling myself, anyway.

To my annoyance, all I can see is Cliff's classic Jag and one of his business vehicles. There are no other cars in the drive, so she must have gone home last night.

 _Why does that please me?_

I feel disconcerted at the relief I'm feeling, it is no business of mine if she went home or not. He could have had her for another couple of hours after I left for all I care.

 _But why do I care?_

I turn and head back to Escala, as I'm wasting my time here and if Cliff catches me, he will know something is up and I haven't got an excuse to give him.

I enter the apartment and make my way to the kitchen to see what I can have for breakfast, or should I say, see what Mrs Jones has left me to heat up for breakfast. Mm? Mac and cheese? I frown, wondering if such a rich, heavy meal first thing in the morning is wise, especially after an eight-mile run. Then I notice the cold pancakes, she's left with a note on the top.

I smile at the kid like instructions, but then I'm a kid in the kitchen… Absolutely clueless, but why should I know when I have Mrs Jones. She must have made them for Taylor this morning and thought to make additional for me. They are still ambient temperature, so she must have only placed them in the fridge a few minutes ago.

I contemplate on putting them in the microwave, but then remember the last time I did that. They came out disastrous, so I wait the suggested time whilst they bake.

After I eat, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and take out my laptop. Whilst it is powering up I send a quick text to Mrs Jones' phone, thanking her for making me breakfast on her day off. It's times like these that I think they broke the mold when they made her. That woman is indispensable.

I check my emails and note nothing of importance that can't wait until tomorrow. I want to know more about this 'Ana' and I would feel a whole lot better once I have her background check in my grasp, so I send an email to Welch.

 _.*._

 _From: Christian Grey_  
 _Subject: Clifford Dawson_  
 _Date: May 08 2011 09:30_  
 _To: Stephen Welch_

 _Can you get me a background check on a Mr Clifford Dawson, DOB 24th February 1977, born in Charlotte, NC._

 _I especially need information on friend/girlfriend by the name of Ana/Anna. No surname known, but it is believed she_ _'_ _s around twenty-one and living in Seattle. She's 5'3" tall, about 115 lb, long brown hair, eye color not known, significant markings is a small strawberry birthmark to the right side of her neck._

 _Christian Grey_  
 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

 _.*._

I send the email through to Welch, not knowing if he will be able to get any info on her. I have little to give him and I'm only hoping that Cliff has either transferred money into her account, or she's on a guest list somewhere. Could she be on Facebook? I realize I can check the social media sites myself, so I do, but nothing on there except his work contacts and a few buddies from his old college. I'm an idiot for thinking he's put her on as a "friend." Who would publicly display their subs for all to see? Actually, Cliff would.

At around lunchtime, Welch replies.

 _.*._

 _From: Stephen Welch_  
 _Subject: Clifford Dawson_  
 _Date: May 08 2011 12:36_  
 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Sir,_

 _I have done the preliminary checks on Mr Dawson and have attached the executive summary. I was unable to find any trace of someone called Ana/Anna as described but will continue to look through news articles._

 _Stephen Welch_  
 _Security Adviser_  
 _Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

 _.*._

I sit back in the chair with a huff. Cliff isn't a high profile businessman and not in the public eye. The only chance of catching him on camera is through a CCTV. I write back to Welch, telling him not to bother as he isn't known to the media. I'll just have to try and wheedle Ana's surname out of Cliff.

* * *

 **Saturday 14 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

It has been back to back meetings all week and I have had little time to think about anything other than business. I'm shattered and know that next week will be even busier. My dreams of Ana haven't stopped and if anything, last night's were the worst. She was locked in a cage hanging from the ceiling and I was feeding her strawberries through the bars, but she wouldn't take them and just laughed at me, mocking me from her prison. Each time I dream of her, her eyes are blurred, I wish I knew what she looked like as it's driving me to distraction.

I surprise myself as I have been looking forward to this evening all week, even more so than my own subs. Ana has been a refreshing change from my present mundane situation that I find myself in each weekend.

"Hey Grey," Cliff says as he opens the door. "Come in, Ana is downstairs already. I would like to have a chat first though."

 _What's this? A chat? Have I come to some sort of coffee morning?_

"What's on your mind, Cliff?"

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to see if you are still good with this. I know that we initially expected it to be the one off thing, but I know Ana and she would want this to continue and I don't want to risk losing her. I told her this afternoon and her eyes lit up when I mentioned you were returning."

I inwardly huff out my annoyance, as the mention of her eyes lighting up irritates me. I want to see them sparkle too. "Yeah, it suits me as I haven't got time for my own sub right now... Too much work on at the moment. One thing I would like though Cliff. I haven't had an NDA signed and I know I can't have one done, as she will see my details on her copy of the form. I want to take some photos of Ana in the playroom, so I can save it for insurance purposes, I do with all my own subs… I will also want her surname and the correct spelling of her first name."

"Yeah, sure, got no problem with that. It's Anna Smith. Leave your phone on the shelf by the door and you can take it at some point in the evening. Also, I can do a couple of pics of you both, so you have proof of being together. Ana is aware that you may wish to take some photos. I took my own when we first started, so can't see her having any issues with it.

"Is there anything special you want to do tonight. I realized after you left last week that we hadn't discussed any scenes you may want to play out."

"Think there was no need for anything special last week, but if you want something different, maybe the cross? Do you have carabiner straps? I see you have a ceiling grid also, we could strap her to that, or do some suspension? She can be tied up, whilst we both go at her."

"Sounds good," Cliff grins.

 _Game on!_

On entering, I go to Ana and take her hand and without saying anything I pull her to her feet. She panics as she loses her balance and tries to reach out to steady herself, but she nearly touches me. I grab her wrist before she makes contact and I tut my disapproval. I really want to spank her for such a clumsy move. She immediately realizes what she's done and bows her head on hearing my exclamation, which softens my anger slightly. But just to make sure she knows I'm not happy, I gently grab her braid and pull her over to the ceiling grid by her hair.

I fix the adjustable hinges on the grid so that I can lock it into place just above her. Cliff has the carabiner straps and gives them to me, but I deliberately throw them to the floor right beside her, making a loud clanking sound as it hits the wood. Ana is startled and jumps out of her skin and she has the foresight not to jump into my direction.

 _Yeah, baby, you're on edge, just how I intended._

I make her stand on a small low bench so that she's about five inches off the ground and at the right height for fucking. After fixing the straps to her wrists, I clip the first onto the grid and pull hard, making sure it doesn't come undone. On clipping the second wrist, I run my fingertips down the length of her arms and to her breasts. She shudders, but it's not with anxiety. I can tell she finds the touch stimulating as her head falls back. I move away from her, allowing her to just stand there for a few minutes.

The room is deathly silent, only her breathing can be heard along with her pulling on the restraints as her anticipation rockets. I had already agreed with Cliff last week, that I wouldn't say anything beyond my initial remark. I realized that if she had heard me on youtube during one of my many recorded speeches, then she may recognize my voice, so I have decided to keep mute. It also adds to the tension of our sessions.

I grab my phone from the side and start taking snap shots of her, I ensure that her birthmark shows and after half a dozen pictures, I decide that I have enough and put the phone back down. Cliff finally grabs the flogger, indicating that he wants to start.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

Where has everyone gone? I'm left standing here, naked and strapped up. This all feels slightly eerie to me and I don't know if they have left me in here alone or they are watching me. I want to call out, but I know that wouldn't be a good idea. I have two Doms in the room that I have to please now. Cliff had agreed with C earlier that he wants to join in on this session, so I'm a bit nervous as to what will happen.

I feel a breeze by my side and shiver at how it makes me feel. Has someone walked past me? I sense someone standing behind me. It's not Cliff, I can tell it's C as his cheek comes and rests against my temple. He's taller than Cliff and from the feeling I have against my back, he feels leaner.

C moves down and bites my ear, I gasp at the sensation and my head falls back against his shoulder. I'm unable to move, the grid is so high that it's made my whole body taught, giving me little allowance to shift. I can feel C's fingertips run down the length of my arms once more and to my sides and continue down to my hips. My skin tingles in the wake of the path they have taken and it makes me tremble. I can't help my reaction and I push my butt back into him and I try to bend over, so that my pussy rubs up against him, against his stiffened cock. I want to rid myself of this aching itch that I have deep inside of me.

He slaps me, he's not happy that I pushed against him, but the strike didn't hurt. If anything, it made me want to do it all the more. I can feel him circling me, once… twice… three times. He's stalking his prey, readying himself to pounce. He comes to a stop behind me once more and I feel him press his naked body up against my back. The feeling of his cock against me makes my whole body ignite, I want to cry out _Take me!_ But I have to bite my tongue to stop my pleads.

One hand circles my waist, whilst the other is at my core. His fingers are deep inside me, but he removes them all too quickly and I groan in frustration at his withdrawal. I'm quickly rewarded as he enters me from behind and he pushes into me so deep, that I end up on tip toes, as I don't think I can take his length.

As he slowly pushes in and out, I feel the crack of something against my breasts. It must be Cliff, he's flogging me! He hits me a couple of dozen times and with each thrash, his breathing gets heavier. It's turning him on. I hear the pleasure whip fall to the ground and then he's kneeling at my feet. The urgency of his tongue is felt throughout my body and I'm an explosion of euphoric raptures. I abandon any logic that may still be lurking in my brain and surrender to the sensations that are being lavished upon me, by these two men in my life. They pull the strings, they have the reins, and I'm a captive to their calling. I can't stay standing, but I can't fall due to the restraints. C thrusts into me in quick succession, I know he's about to cum, as his pace is relentless and Cliff is unforgiving against my clit, with his head buried into my wetness. I can hear him groan and this resonates throughout my body and I come hard, harder than I ever have, convulsing in a fierce climax.

 _Stop! No! I can't go on!_

I want to cry out, but I have to safeword if it is too much. Do I shout Red? Yellow? No, I don't want it to end, but it is so intense.

 _Oh God! I think I'm going to die!_

As C thrusts into me for the last time, he pulls me tight to him and growls his climax against my ear. His wild animal reaction stirs my arousal further and I feel myself tip over the edge once more. Shit! I come again, but this time I drench Cliff, who is still lapping at my core.

He moves away and I think he's now lying flat out on the floor, panting to catch his breath. There are a few minutes of calm, each one of us catching our breaths and then… Then, it all starts over again.

 _OMG!_

As the session draws to an end, Cliff allows me to rest in the playroom until C leaves the house. To be honest, I couldn't move and C had to carry me to the bed, where I fell to sleep. When Cliff returns, he wakes me up and asks me to stay the night.

He had to drive me over this evening due to Wanda breaking down yet again, and I think he has had a drink with C before he left, so I agree. He gives me a choice of either sleeping in his bed or going to my room in the attic. I murmur _my room_ , as I don't think I can do anything other than flop into bed and sleep. I can tell Cliff is grinning at me, but I can't open my eyes to see for sure.

"Princess, you did great tonight. I think C was pleased with you and I certainly was. I almost got a semi for a minute or so, which hasn't happened in a long time. There was definitely tingling down there." Now I know why he's grinning, but a semi isn't the real deal and I know that it won't be enough for him to do anything with.

I open my eyes and see him gazing down at me. He's like a kid in a candy shop, all bright eyed and eager. I close my eyes again and place a chaste kiss upon his lips, but I'm imagining those lips belong to C.

 _No, this isn't right._

"Cliff, I have changed my mind, take me to your bed," I say, trying to rid the guilt that has just poured over me.

We are both too shattered to do anything else, so we lay there, spooning until the dreams start.

 _.*._

 _***** Dream Sequence_

 _I'm standing in the playroom, but I'm not blindfolded. I look around the room and notice that it_ _'_ _s only me in here and the air is thick with the smell of sex._

 _I hear the door click behind me, but before I can turn I feel him. His hand comes up and covers my eyes, he speaks softly, in a whisper. "Shut your eyes and don't open them."_

 _I do as I'm told and I feel my clothes being peeled from my body, piece by piece until I'm bare._

 _He leads me to the bed and lays me down, but doesn't tie me up. I feel him on the bed, as it dips to my right and then he_ _'_ _s above me. His breathing is shaky, is he nervous? Is it because he has to trust me to not look?_

 _He enters me slowly and presses his body against mine, pushing me into the mattress. His slow loving movements don't mimic those actions that he_ _'_ _s already proved to me in my waking hours. His kisses are tender, he moves from my throat to my cheeks and finally…He's kissing me on my lips! Oh heaven!_

 _Our kiss is deep and I savor the warm wet velvet of his tongue against mine, as it dances playfully around my mouth._ _"_ _Oh, Ana. I wish it could be like this all the time, I love you," he says._

 _.*._

But as he does, I wake up to find Cliff is holding me close to him and we are kissing. Shit! I pull away and sit up.

"What's the matter, Princess?" he asks softly.

I don't have the heart to tell him I was dreaming of C. I think it would break his heart.

"Nothing… I was asleep. Did I initiate that kiss?" I ask, not sure what had happened.

"Yeah, you turned over and pulled me to you, forcing yourself on me… practically," he chuckles.

"Sorry, Cliff. I think I must have been dreaming. I was asleep."

"Well, if that's what happens when you are asleep next to me, I think we can abandon your sub room," he grinning at me.

Cliff takes it on the chin when I shake my head in mock annoyance. I get up for a drink and make my way to the kitchen, whilst he goes back to sleep.

I sit at the table and think about what just happened, and to be honest, I'm rather shaken by it. Not at Cliff's actions, but at my dream. Why on earth did I think that C loved me? I shake my head in disbelief and drink my orange juice, before going back upstairs.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

I make it home just after midnight. Ana certainly is responsive and I wonder if that's because she's only discovered sex. I ponder on the idea of her being my sub, but quickly remove that thought from my head. A Dom doesn't steal another Dom's sub. I suppose it's very similar to the girl code, it's a no-go area.

I have only seen her twice and both times I'm left confused as to how I feel about the situation. I want her to be mine, but I can't have her. I can't make her mind until Cliff has discarded her and she becomes available, then who is to say she will have me. I lay there thinking of the delights of Ana and find my cock stiff.

" _What? You ain't had enough already tonight?_

* * *

 **15 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

The following morning I phone Flynn for an appointment. "Christian, what can I do for you on a Sunday of all days? I hope nothing is wrong?"

"Doc, I'm a bit concerned. I met a sub that I'm breaking in for a fellow Dom and I can't stop dreaming about her. I think I need to come see you next week, as I'm not okay with how I feel."

"Ah, you're fantasizing about someone you can't have," he laughs.

"What? I have had her, I fucked her senseless last night _and_ last week," I splutter back as I'm not happy with his joke. I pay this man good money and he laughs at me.

"No, Christian, you have me wrong. What I meant is although you have bedded her, she isn't yours to do with as you choose. You can only have her at arm's length. Now, come see me tomorrow at around five o'clock."

I agree at the session and hang up, rather annoyed at Flynn's flippancy over my ordeal. _Or was it an ordeal?_ Ana morphing into the whore in my dreams was, but not the fact that she was there in the first place.

I go to my office and prepare for some meetings I have tomorrow and all thoughts of the delightful brown haired submissive temporarily disappear from my thoughts… but not for long.


	4. Vol 1 - The Mile High Club

**USA**

* * *

 **Monday 16 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

I leave Flynn's office more annoyed than ever. His answer to all this is that I will grow out of it over time. I pay the man good money to tell me something Grace could have been able to deal with if I was ever to confide in her, that is.

Apparently, the continuation of being with Ana should eventually lose its appeal, and she will become nothing more than another girl in a long list of subs. Number sixteen to be precise. I just get the feeling that this will never happen as my reactions to her aren't anything like I have felt with any of the others. There's something different and I can't for the life of me work out what it is.

As I run back to Escala after leaving Flynn's office, my phone rings so I stop and look at the screen.

 _Shit, not Elena!_

I haven't spoken to her for over a month and I know what she wants. She keeps leaving messages for me to call her, as she has girls lined up to attend to me. I don't want anyone at the moment, as I'm content with how things are. How can I explain that to her, without telling her of my set up?

" _Good evening, Ma'am,"_ I say tongue in cheek. I can sense her smiles on the other end of the phone, but her voice tells me that she's annoyed. Oh, she means business.

"Christian, why haven't you called me back. I have left you several messages, the last few were urgent. I get the impression that you're trying to avoid me."

"No. I'm just so busy, Elena. There are so many deals being finalized at the moment, that I don't have time for anything except business." I lie to some degree, I don't want to get into all the rights and wrongs of what I'm doing on the weekends.

"Well, when you have some spare time for little ol' me, maybe we can have dinner?" she purrs. I know that she won't stop until I spend some time with her. One would think she's a nagging wife, the way she goes on. I agree to have dinner at the Mile High Club later in the week, hoping that will pacify her.

* * *

 **Thursday 19th May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

I'm dining at the club this evening, with Elena. She did want to meet on Saturday, but I gave her a lame excuse that I couldn't make it. She questioned me over the phone and I know she has her suspicions, so I expect the third-degree tonight.

"So, Christian, what's up with you?" she asks. Her eyes narrow and I know she's trying to decipher my poker face.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" I say with some attempt at an innocent expression, but I fail miserably and I continue to wear my poker face, regardless.

"I have heard you have gone out two Saturdays in a row and no-one knows where you are. You don't answer your phone and you always get back to them the following day, which is so unlike you when it comes to business associates."

"That's not true. My staff knows exactly where I am. No one else needs to know what I do at the weekend, it's none of their business," I say, now annoyed at the fact Elena has obviously been digging around.

"Sweetie, I'm concerned. You haven't had a sub in nearly four months. What's up with you? Have you taken leave of your senses and decided to abstain? You know you need the release, even if it's just to slap someone around."

"Who says I'm not getting my release and I don't just need to slap someone around, I do fuck them afterward... Elena, you aren't the only person to be able to find subs." I'm annoyed at her assumption. It's almost the same as people thinking I'm gay because they've never seen me with a woman on my arm. Elena jumps to the conclusion that I'm celibate because she hasn't found me a girl from her pack she has on file.

"Oh, so you have someone?" she frowns. I don't know if I should tell her, but if I don't, she will push and push until I snap.

"I'm helping a friend out. I get my time with his sub on Saturdays."

"Christian! What the fuck are you doing‽ You know you shouldn't be sharing girls like that. Think of your reputation."

 _Argh_ _"_ _I knew Elena would be angry._

"Will you keep it down! No one else knows. Just me and the other Dom… and now you. I trust you will keep quiet on this."

"Of course I will… but Christian, you're better than that. You need your own girl. Not some hand-me-down. So who is the other Dom?"

 _Oh no! You ain't getting that out of me._

"Do you honestly think I will tell you that? Next thing I know, you'll be sticking your nose in and I will lose her."

"She isn't yours to lose, Christian. Do you even have a signed NDA with her?"

"Erm?.. No," I say nervously. I know I should have, but there was no way to do it without her knowing who I was. If I chose a pseudonym or left my name off, it wouldn't be worth the paper it was written on. So the photos are my only insurance.

Elena flings her hands into the air as if she's given up. But I know she's not about to keep quiet on the subject. "I thought I had taught you well. What are you doing? She could easily go to the press and then where will you be?"

"She won't. She doesn't know who I am as she's blindfolded and the other Dom won't say anything, as he will end up in deep shit too... Please, just leave it." Cliff knows not to say anything. He understands exactly how this works. He spills any gossip and he will be dirt on my shoe.

Elena is still not happy, but she now has the intelligence to stop the bickering. Thankfully, we change the subject and the rest of the evening is spent talking about the salons and her wish to branch out. She wants to open a store in New York of all places. I tell her that if she does, then when she's in New York she can take advantage of my penthouse at Central Park. Her eyes light up when she hears I'm allowing her unlimited access to the apartment, whilst she's there. I hardly use the $70M pad, someone might as well.

The evening draws to a close and I look up to get the attention of the maître d'hôtel, but when I do, I spot Cliff coming into the restaurant. He sees me and stops in his tracks, he looks like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. He turns quickly and there is a bit of a shuffle and I can see a cloud of long brown hair from behind him, fly about.

 _It's Ana!_

I stare at the commotion going on and I actually find myself craning my neck, to see if I can get a glimpse of her from behind Cliff's large frame. God, that man is bulked out, he must weigh at least 280lbs and all muscle. But he quickly pulls her in front of him and they leave. I want to follow them, but as Elena is already frowning at my behavior, I take a deep breath and relax back into my chair. I continue with our discussion of the New York apartment, which works wonders in removing the glower from her face. Within five minutes I get a text from Cliff.

 _**Sorry Grey, had Ana with me and it was easier to just bundle her out again. Trust this to happen, it_ _'_ _s the first time I have taken her out for a treat. See you on Saturday, usual time._

Elena spies me but doesn't say anything. What with my confession this evening, I'm wondering if she has her assumptions of what has just occurred, but I hope for my sake that she hasn't. I do a quick text back to Cliff,

 _**I did wonder if that was the case. Elena Lincoln was with me and if she starts to ask questions, you know nothing._

The evening finishes on a good note. I think my offer of accommodation has put Elena in such a good mood, and I hope that my sweetener has prompted her into keeping her nose out of where it isn't wanted. Then again, pigs might fly.

I head home, hoping to get some early shut-eye, but the near miss tonight has my head spinning.

I'm finding as the days progress, my excitement increases. I shouldn't feel like this, but Ana is something else. I don't know what it is, maybe the multiples or the drenching, or it could be just chemistry. Whatever it is, I'm finding I want her more and more.

Welch hasn't been able to trace her, even with the additional information that Cliff gave me. The name Smith is ridiculous to search for and the name Anna isn't uncommon either. Welch pulled up over six thousand Anna Smiths in the country and even checking on the ones in a twenty-mile radius of Seattle, proved to be fruitless. Maybe she has given Cliff a false name? It wouldn't be the first sub to do that.

* * *

 **Saturday 21st May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

It's not even eight and I'm sitting in my car, not far from Cliff's place. I have parked a distance away, but still able to see the frontage of the house, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ana when she arrives. Not being able to look at her fully is now driving me to distraction and I only hope that this attempt of mine will give me some sort of respite from this nagging feeling I have had for the past three weeks. I have even brought with me a pair of fucking binoculars. I don't care if I look like a peeping tom, I need to see!

It doesn't take long before a car pulls up, it's Cliff's Jag and I notice a second person in the car.

 _This is it!_

My heart rate spikes as the passenger door opens and out she gets, but to my annoyance, she's wearing blasted sunglasses and the big face filling ones at that. What the heck is she wearing sunglasses for, when it's so overcast? she must be walking blind.

I turn the key in the ignition and return home, where I pace about the living room for nearly half an hour, only to return to the same spot for my weekly release… no, my weekly enjoyment.

* * *

 **Monday 23 May 2011**  
 **Ana's POV**

Cliff was being attentive this weekend. He wanted me to stay over into Sunday again, that's the second time since C has been with us. I'm sure he wants an evening with me alone and I can't blame him really. Cliff told me that C didn't want him to join in on Saturday, telling him that he would rather he take charge and do his thing.

 _Bloody hell, did he do his thing!_

I couldn't walk properly when I left that room and Cliff had to carry me over his shoulder to his bedroom, where he urged me to take a bath with him. I say bath, it's more like a plunge pool with bubbles. I'm almost positive it's because I made a mess of the sheets last week, I was worried when I saw the state of the bedding in the morning, but Cliff was fine about it.

I'm also wondering if he's sensing something from me. I have been rather distracted of late and he probably has felt this when we are alone together. I'm sure that's why he took me out for dinner the other day. Although, we ended up in a small bistro not far from where I live, rather than the Mile High Club. He said he saw a group of his staff in there and didn't want them to see us, but how can his staff afford such a place? It's a top restaurant with top prices.

C has been over three weeks on the trot and I now feel pretty relaxed around him. I have started to pick up on his little traits. The fact that he likes me tied up all the time, the silence in the room when he's around, his smell… god his smell drives me to distraction, it must be that aftershave.

Kate is coming back from her trip today. She should be home by the time I finish work… _Yes, work!_ It's my first day and I feel on top of the world. Kate and I agreed to celebrate this evening. I will cook a meal and she will get the duty free from her trip to Europe. I was so envious when she said her dad paid for a six week all inclusive trip around Europe for her graduation present.

 _Oh, to have a rich father._

I ready myself for work and get there in record time. Even on public transport, it takes less than half an hour. Although Wanda is old, she's still reliable most of the time, but she's off the road at the moment due to my not having the cash to get her fixed. It's no biggy as Cliff drives me to his and back each weekend and everything else is pretty local to me.

* * *

I enter the SIP offices and the first person I see is Clare, the receptionist. I met her when I came for the interview and we hit it off straight away. I'm sure we will become quite good friends.

She gives me my I.D. badge, which H.R. left with her and I pin it to my blouse. She takes me through to my desk and tells me to wait for Jack, my new boss, as he's on the phone when we arrive.

Jack comes out of his office when he finishes and he takes me on a tour of the building. The place is quite small, but he points out the usual spots; kitchen, restroom, reception again and various other departments I should be aware of.

The day has gone quick and I realize it's almost five thirty and Jack comes out to say that I can go for the day. "You did great today, Ana," he purrs. "I'm sure we will make a great team," he adds as he leans across the desk.

My skin tingles, but not in a sexual way, but more like a creepy way. I ask if it's okay to leave and he agrees. I need to get home so Kate and I can celebrate her homecoming and my new job.

"Hey girly, how's it going?" Kate calls out as I open the door.

"Kate! You're home!"

"Looks like it, Ana. Did you miss me?"

"Course I did. Emails and phone calls are all good, but not having you here in the evenings was awful."

"So what gives?" Kate asks. I'm sure she can see a change in me.

"Well… I have met someone," I smile but am not sure how much I should give away.

"Who‽ Who‽ You have to spill the beans, Steele."

"Let me take my coat off first," I laugh at her eagerness.

After changing into my jogs, I go to the kitchen, where Kate is attempting to cook. I take the knife from her and continue with the job she was making a mess of. I don't want her to cut her fingers off.

"So…" she asks.

"His name is Cliff and I have been seeing him for about three months." I can say his name, as Kate doesn't know Cissy. We didn't have the same classes together and Kate wasn't privy to Cissy's private life as I was.

"But I was around then? I've only been gone six weeks. Why didn't you say before hand."

"Because I didn't know where it was going."

"And now you do?"

"Yes, it's fairly stable, but who knows as it's still early days."

"So, do you love each other?"

"No, nothing like that," I say, shaking my head. I look up and see the shock on Kate's face.

 _What?_

"You don't love each other after three months? That's not a good sign, you should be getting feelings by now," she says in a 'I'm Kate and I know everything about relationships' tone.

"It's not a typical relationship. We don't really go out," I wince on saying this.

"What?... Oh, don't tell me you are…" I look at her quizzically. "You know… fuck buddies."

I roll my eyes at her, but then realize, I suppose we are. But with the help of C. "Suppose," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Miss Anastasia Rose Steele! I wouldn't have expected that of you. You go from virginal purity to brazen hussy in a few months. Where is the sweet Ana I knew?"

"She's still here, but has had her eyes opened."

"And her legs, by the sounds of it." Kate laughed.

"Kate! I'm just catching up. It took me until I was twenty-one to get there. You started in eleventh grade!" I'm now annoyed, but can't hold it for long as she smiles and gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry. It's just a shock. So this Cliff, has he got a big dick?"

"KATE!"

We sit in comfortable silence as we devour our mushroom risotto and Pinot Grigio. The wine flows freely and before we hit the second bottle, we are giggling like schoolgirls.

Kate has emptied the contents of her luggage all over the floor to give me dozens of condoms. Something I would assume was for her, but after hearing earlier of my relationship, she wanted to make sure I was safe. "If you don't need them, do what I do and put a couple in your bag and the remainder in your underwear drawer in your room. If he stays over and you need them, then you are good to go. Also, I can steal them when I run out," she giggles. "So Steele, we have the relationship covered, how's the new job?"

"Oh great, although I'm not sure about my boss. He seems very… erm… smarmy?" I say trying to think of a word to fit his personality.

"Oh, creepy. At least your dad taught you self-defense. I can still remember you grounding Jose because he crept up behind you in the college car park. What idiot would do that to a girl."

"He was a bit stupid for doing it, but I doubt he deserved to go smack on the ground."

"Well, he never did it again. Did he ever talk to you after that incident?"

"Not really. He was still sulking when we came to Seattle. I didn't mean to break his arm," I say, trying not to laugh.

"So work?" Kate asks, wanting more details on my first day.

"First day was good. More of showing me around and the basics of my job. Although, I seemed to have been pulled into doing an interview tomorrow as Jack is off in the morning on a flight to New York. He was supposed to do an interview for SIP's monthly magazine to the authors. There's an article each month on successful businesses. Tomorrow I'm to interview the CEO of Grey Enterprises."

Kate looks a picture, her jaw has dropped and she stares at me as though I have told her I have killed someone.

 _What?_

"You are to interview Christian Grey? _The_ Christian Grey?" she sputters out.

"Er? Well if he's the CEO of Grey Enterprises in Seattle, then yes… Why?"

"Hot or what!" she scoffs. "He's one gorgeous hunk, Ana. I wish I was in your shoes. Take him a pic of me with my number on the back." She says as she fishes around in her oversized Birkin bag for a prepared photo that she keeps in there for when she's out on the pull.

"I can't believe you keep one in your bag."

"Well, I keep several at a time. You never know when you will need them, and the guys will remember me by the pic. How many times have you got a number and forgot the face," she says, thinking it's a normal part of life.

"Never?"

* * *

 **Tuesday 24 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

I'm not in a good mood. Bastille has kicked my ass yet again, arrogant bastard! I return to my desk and gaze out of the window at the building work that's being done in the next block along. I have been told it's going to be similar to my building and I wonder if it would be worth purchasing, in case I need to expand. The ideal time is when it's in the building phase so that I can alter anything during its construction. I know that all the small companies I have around Seattle will benefit from being under the same roof and I don't have space at Grey House.

My thoughts drift off to Cliff's sub. This is becoming the norm with me thinking of her during the day. What she might be doing and if I will be needed this weekend.

 _Damn!_ I've just realized I have an interview with that pain in the butt this afternoon. I wouldn't mind but I have heard that man is a right pretentious prick. As the company has been on my back to do this interview for their monthly author's magazine, I thought it would be an easy enough meeting… until I heard Hyde was the interviewer.

 _Fucking dickhead!_

My phone buzzes and it's Andrea. "Yes!" I ask brusquely. Annoyed at her breaking my daydream of Ana.

"Miss Anastasia Steele is here to see you, sir."

"Steele? Not Hyde?" I question.

"It's Miss Steele who has turned up. She has shown me her I.D. from SIP, sir."

I hate it when people change their plans. I didn't agree to an interview with a _Miss Steele_. "Send her in!" I snap. The annoyance evident in my reply, but then realize that I don't have to contend with Hyde.

Before I can get up from my seat, I hear an almighty racket by the door. I turn to witness a young woman with a mass of brown hair, fall to her knees with a thud, just inside the threshold of my office. **Mental note: Remind Olivia to fix the loosened carpet she was supposed to sort out last week.

I move swiftly to assist her, she's clearly embarrassed and in a bit of a daze. She looks up at me from her place on the floor and when our eyes finally meet, I'm frozen to the spot.

 _ **Fuck!**_


	5. Vol 1 - The Interview - CPOV

**USA**

* * *

 **Tuesday 24 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

 _Fuck!_

Staring back at me is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her eyes are so beguiling and the most purest of cornflower blue. Her gaze portrays her shock and I'm sure she can see straight through and into my soul. For a moment I'm left feeling as though all of my inner demons have been laid out to bare in front of her and she's eying each and every one of them. Can she see the darkness that lingers there? I realize I'm being stupid with my notion. How can she see what's in my thoughts?

She must determine that I'm affected. Who the fuck wouldn't, considering the state that I'm in. I try and snap out of it, but it's hard when you have such a woman kneeling in front of you, head tilted up and looking straight into your eyes, awaiting my command as any obedient servant would, who had heeled at their master's feet.

"Miss Steele, I'm Christian Grey. Are you hurt?" I manage to say as I finally try and help her up from the floor. As our hands touch, a surge of energy spikes through my whole body and I jolt back as a result. She notices this and looks up at me in horror… Did she feel it too?

"No, just a bit shaken up," she replies. She has a sweet voice. I wonder for a moment what she would sound like as she comes undone, whilst tied to the cross in my playroom. Or maybe flat out on the whipping bench after I have flogged her senseless. Her little pink ass trembling at the aftershock of my assault.

 _For God sake! Get your thoughts out of the gutter, she_ _'_ _s here to interview you, you fool!_

"I'm sorry about the carpet. One of my P.A.'s was supposed to get that fixed last week." I say firmly. I'm only glad she wasn't seriously injured.

"That's alright. I'm a clumsy so and so, and accidents generally happen around me." She's taking the blame? But why? It wasn't her fault. I don't want to spend any time on debating who was in the wrong and for all I care, Olivia didn't do her job properly.

"So, where is Mr Hyde?" I ask, not quite sure why she's here instead of him, although I'm pleased she is.

"He had to go to New York on short notice. I'm his assistant and here in his place," she says nervously.

I offer her a seat and notice her attire, she's dress like a 1970's outcast. Her clothes don't do anything for her figure. A loose fitting long black Boho Dress with a black scarf, it looks as though she's going to a hippy funeral. There is way too much fabric and not enough bare skin in my opinion. It's nearly summer for god's sake. Why isn't she in one of those skimpy summer dresses? I bet her body is mighty fine under all that dark chaos.

"So you want some information from me, Miss Steele?" I ask, which brings us both back to the reason why she's sitting in front of me.

"Oh, erm… yes… "She fumbles for her notes and I roll my eyes. She's beginning to act like Olivia and that will never do. I think of how I could whip her into shape, maybe with a paddle? But then I ponder on the thought that she's an intern and not long out of college. This is probably her first proper job, so I decide to go easy on her, but the thought of her bent over my whipping bench is still in my thoughts.

I move closer and take up the seat next to her on the couch. I want to sit as close to her as possible, to see how she reacts. She pulls away slightly and readjusts herself and she starts to fidget. She's affected and I inwardly smile at her behavior, but then, she does the most delicious thing and bites her bottom lip, nervously. This is almost my undoing and I can feel my heart begin to pound again, as though I have done an hour's session in the playroom. I stare at her mouth, wondering what her pink plump lips would feel like wrapped around my cock. I nearly close my eyes and throw my head back whilst I imagine cuming in her mouth and having it run down her chin. I have to pull myself out of this daydream, she's here only for the interview, but I wish it was an interview to become my next sub. She would have to do a full session with me in the playroom before I could decide. Maybe by the end of the interview I could at least get her private number.

She asks the usual humdrum questions that she could have found on the net, but I answer anyway with the generic standard answers. I just want to make the meeting last so that I can stare at her, but then I'm knocked out of my thoughts by the last question I was expecting. "No, Miss Steele, I'm not gay, do I look like a man who is gay," I ask, putting on the Grey charm and a G-String busting look.

She blushes and shakes her head, apologizing for the inappropriate question. But then I realize these are Hyde's questions.

 _The fucker!_

"Don't worry Miss Steele, I assume that Mr Hyde was hoping to throw me off guard with that question. He shouldn't have left it in for you to get embarrassed over." She flusters and starts to fan her face. She must be hot from my closeness to her and the embarrassment of Hyde's stupidity. She starts to untie her scarf, which I'm thankful for, as I get to see an amount of flesh. BUT when she does finally remove it, I instantly notice the mark and physically gulp back my reaction. She has the same small strawberry birthmark on her neck as Cliff's sub!

 _Shit! Anastasia_ _…_ _Ana… She IS Cliff's sub!.._

 _Fuck!.. FUCK!.._ _ **F**_ _._ _ **U**_ _._ _ **C**_ _._ _ **K!..**_ _No! This can't be happening!_

I jump up out of my seat and go over to the mini-bar, where I pour myself a large Bourbon and quickly swig it down. I find that I'm trembling. I haven't reacted like this in years, not since I was subbing for Elena and she threatened to stuff several raw chopped Scotch Bonnets up my ass and then push the largest butt plug she had into me. I turn around again and note Miss Steele's… Ana's expression and it's one of shock…concern… I don't know. Does she realize who I am? No, she would react hysterically if she knew.

I'm relieved that I didn't put Creed Aventus on this morning. It was only that I was running late for a meeting that I didn't. She would have recognized it immediately, if I had worn it.

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele, please give me a moment," is all I say. What else can I say?

 _Oh, I have been fucking you for the past month, but do carry on with this interview while I bring myself down from off of the ceiling._

"Are you ill? Do you want me to call your P.A.?" she asks. Her voice is full of concern.

"I think I need some air. I think the air-con in here isn't working properly." She looks around and frowns as it's freezing in here. The air-con is in overdrive, but I'm sweating like a pig and she was obviously overheated earlier.

"This may sound like an odd request, but do you care to take a short walk and we can continue the interview, maybe at the local ice-cream parlor? There is an excellent one only a block away," I ask, not really knowing why. I do need air. I need to get my bearings back and a knickerbocker glory would calm me down, it always did as a child.

"Ice-cream?" she asks with a smirk on her face, but I see her beautiful eyes have lit up with excitement. I laugh inwardly at the things I could do with her and ice-cream.

 _Yes, Ana. Ice-cream_ _…_ _It would taste even better if I was to lick it from your body._

Maybe I could take a tub of Ben and Jerry's around to Cliff's this weekend… _Shit! The weekend_ … I don't know what to do. Should I carry on and not say anything and maybe find out more about Anastasia, rather than Ana Smith, and why did Cliff give me a false name?

I look back at Ana, waiting for her answer. She nods her agreement and we go to leave, but before we do, I grab a blank N.D.A. form and put it in my breast pocket. You never know.

Andrea is on my tail before I reach the elevator. "Sir, you're two o'clock appointment will be due in ten minutes."

"Get hold of him and cancel the meeting. In fact, cancel the rest of my afternoon," I say as the doors close, but now find myself in an enclosed space with _her_. God, this is going to be one torturous ride to the ground floor. I want to kiss her, but I know I can't. Now as I look at her, I'm thinking of her naked body underneath those layers of clothes. I was right, they certainly don't do anything for her. She gazes back at me once more and gives me a polite, yet gawky smile.

To my relief, we reach the ground floor and head out to the ice-cream parlor. We give our orders and I notice she has ordered the same as me. "Do you think you can get through all that?" I ask, concerned she will waste half of it. But she surprises me by saying she's a glutton and can eat twice as much, when it comes to ice-cream. I smile as the Ben and Jerry's is now a certainty for our playtime.

As we sit, she continues with her mundane questions in between spoonfuls of dessert. I see she does a cute thing of turning the spoon over in her mouth and squishing the dessert onto her tongue. At one point I notice some strawberry sauce on her bottom lip and before I can stop myself, I have taken her chin in my hand and swiped it up with the pad of my thumb, only to bring it to my own mouth and suck it clean.

 _God! Why the heck did I do that?_

She looks at me in shock.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It must be the strawberry sauce that lured me." She says nothing. Her blushes are comparable to our first night round Cliff's. "Please Miss Steele, I don't usually make a habit of this sort of thing, I'm sorry."

"Of what? Taking young women for dessert or the lip thing?" she asks, her brow raised. For a moment, I think she's playing with me, but that's all dashed when she continues the interview. "I think we need to finish these questions, or my boss will be mad." She says as she fumbles around in her purse.

What a dick I am. I've blown it. I need to get this back on track as she can't leave here with the idea that I'm some pervert… Well I am, but she's not to know that yet.

She takes the notes out and straightens them on the bar, but I don't want to discuss this if we only have a short time together and I have an idea. "Miss Steele, it would be better if I took a photo of the questions, then I can send you an email by tomorrow morning with full and frank answers and maybe some exclusive information."

She blinks at me, repeatedly, and nods her head. The confusion edge across her face tells me she's not sure why though.

 _Oh, Ana, can't you see? I don't want to talk shop. I want us to start_ _…_ _'us'._

I forget the N.D.A. I just want to talk to her without the need for all this paperwork. We can do that at another time, but right now I want to know her, my Ana. I take my phone out and snap a shot of the pages on the bar and then she gives me her SIP email address, which I tap into my phone. I can get her work number easily so don't bother with asking her for that, she may wonder why.

"So, Miss Steele, tell me about yourself?"

She's curious as to why I'm asking about her, but I tell her that she will have information on me, so it's only fair I should have the same of her. As we settle down, I find myself beginning to relax more, although I'm still turned on like a prized bull in a field of fertile heifers. She explains her mother is in Savannah, Georgia, and her father died when she was only a day old, but her step father is in Montesano. I take note not to piss him off as she tells me he's ex-military and owns several guns. She explains getting her degree in early May and that she only started working for SIP this week, after moving to Seattle a fortnight ago. She has been traveling between her previous address and Seattle for a few months and thought it best to move here permanently. I surmise that this is because of Cliff as the dates tie in. The apartment she lives in is only rented and her room-mate from college moved in with her yesterday, after returning from abroad.

She doesn't mention a boyfriend and I wonder if she does this through embarrassment, or not knowing what to say. Of course I know Cliff is no boyfriend, but she gives me nothing to indicate she's unavailable. "No significant other?" I ask. She blushes and just replies 'that it's complicated.'

I have been at Cliff's three times in total now and each time only gets better, but it's also getting harder to leave and my struggles throughout last week were pretty bad. I really want this woman, even more so now that I have seen her. I don't know what I would do if Cliff stops the arrangement. Seek her out and make her a better offer? At least she doesn't recognize my voice from the few words she has heard. I'm glad I made a conscious decision to remain quiet, beyond those first words on my initial play date.

I need to sit down quietly when I get home and work out what to do, how to progress this. If I come clean, Cliff will end it and Ana may stay with him, then I have lost her. If I stay quiet and become friends without Cliff knowing, then hopefully that friendship will deepen and she may leave him for me. In the meantime, I can fuck her senseless at the weekends.

The idea of a platonic friendship scares me. I've never wanted to befriend a woman, well only Elena after we ended our contract, but that was a necessity and she doesn't count. I'm me, myself and I most of the time, but this is Ana. I know I can't walk away from this chance to get to know her as a person. If I do, I will kick myself for letting her slip through my fingers.

I think of ways that I can keep her in my life, and then it hits me, I can buy SIP. She won't be able to ignore me then, but can I be close to an employee? I have always disconnected the two as pleasure and business doesn't mix. It's why Grey House is full of blonds.

"So do you have anything planned for the weekend?" I ask, knowing that she will be round Cliff's and I will be sticking my dick into her. She says she's busy and I notice her bite her lip again and my cock starts to throb. She does this when she's with me in the playroom, but god damn it, it looks so much more when you see the real deal. Her doe eyes are almost my undoing. Now I know why Cliff wanted her blindfolded.

How the heck did she keep her virginity this long is beyond me. If I were a kid at her college, I would have tried to take her v-card at the earliest opportunity. I can see her fidgeting, she's thinking of the playroom, I'm sure. Her knees clasp together again and I'm now certain, she's squirming in her seat. I bet she's soaking wet thinking about it, about me being inside of her.

I smile, "Penny for your thoughts?" Shocked at my question, she stares wide eyed at me. How big can her eyes get‽

"N… n… nothing," she replies, but I know different and smile.

I try to relieve her from her obvious discomfort by changing the subject. "So this Jack Hyde, he treats you well?"

I have heard of how he's gone through so many assistants that it's unnerving. He must be either a shit boss or he's propositioning them and now I feel the need to protect her. She can't be threatened or intimidated by that man, I won't allow it.

"He's Okay, I suppose. I only met him at the interview and yesterday. I noticed he gets rather close, which I don't like. I think he doesn't have an ability to recognize anyone's personal space. He does it with everyone, not just me." She adds the last part in a rush, thinking that I'm on friendly terms with the guy.

"Don't worry, Miss Steele, I must admit that I don't like the man. You can say what you feel," I say, hoping she will open up to me now that I know she isn't in a good place, even after one day.

"He has said some innuendos and he has a habit of leaning over my shoulder when I'm at my desk. Hence the scarf, which I have taken to wearing today. I didn't know he was out of the office until I turned up for work this morning. I thought he was leaving at noon."

"Make a complaint. He should get fired for sexual harassment in the workplace." I'm now more determined to buy SIP and when I do, that fucker is out.

"So do you have anything planned this weekend. You asked me, so it's only polite I ask you," she smiles at me and this gives me a warm fuzzy feeling.

 _WTF? Warm fuzzy feeling_ _‽_

"No plans, just work."

"But surely you have a girlfriend? I know that the media doesn't indicate one, but I assume you keep her out of their radar. I would if I were in your position, such a bunch of vultures." I agree, all of my subs are secret and no one has seen me with them outside of my apartment. But, do I tell her about my body issues at such an early stage of our acquaintance.

"No girlfriend. I find it hard to obtain them, due to some personal issues," I say, not giving any details out. She looks sad, but I don't want her sympathy, so I elaborate slightly. "I have body abhorrence, I can't let anyone get near me." There, I said it and I shock myself at how open I'm being with this woman.

"Oh! One of my cousins has that. She won't allow anyone to touch her shins. She said it stems from breaking her leg when she was a kid and anyone who gets near her now gets kicked. Do you react the same?"

I'm startled that she even knows about such things, but if she has family with the same predicament then she will know. It's something you have to tell your nearest and dearest, or they will find out the hard way.

"Sort of. I tense up and if the situation isn't corrected quickly, by either the other person pulling away, or being removed, I will lash out. It has only happened a handful of times, as I'm very apt in grabbing someone's wrist before they reach my chest."

 _You idiot, Grey._

Have I said too much? I grabbed her wrist the other day when she reached out.

"So where abouts are you affected?" she asks, I breathe a sigh as she didn't pick up on my dumb brained comment.

"Chest, back and sides. If you were to put a sleeveless t-shirt on me, then that would be the area, from the neck and down to the waist. Please don't ask me why, I can't talk about it but it's something that happened years ago." She still looks despondent, _I'm sorry, baby, but it's too painful to say._

She eyes her watch and gasps as she realizes it's past time she was back in the office.

 _No, don't go! Stay!_

I ask how she's getting back as it's a couple of blocks from where we are, and it's now raining hard. She says she's walking, but I refuse to let her, telling her I will ask for the car to be brought around.

Her determination to walk is frustrating and I find my palms begin to twitch. If she was mine, she would be bent over my lap and spanked at least a dozen times for that refusal. On seeing Taylor pull up outside she finally relents. We hurriedly make our way to the car and I open the rear door and she gets in. I get in the front with Taylor for the short trip back to SIP, so that she doesn't feel any more awkward than she already does. I'm sure she's still bewildered by the lip thing.

As we pull up outside, I play chauffeur and open the door for her once more. I don't want this afternoon to end, but know that it must. I tell her again that I will send an email tomorrow and am praying that something will bring us together again as I watch her disappear into the building.

I find myself looking up at the lackluster frontage. It's only a small company and wouldn't break the bank. It does need a face lift, from what I can see. Maybe if I were to buy the building next to me, SIP can move into it. I decide to contact Ros when I get back to the office, so she can make preliminary inquiries.

Taylor drives me back to Grey House and as I gaze into the empty space in my office that occupied Anastasia Steele, I find my mind fixed on her. That can't be it, surely? I can't let her go, not now that we have met. I'm determined to be in her life, one way or another.

I pick up my phone and order Andrea into my office. As she shuts the door behind her, I send out a firm command. "Andrea, get rid of Olivia, I don't care how you do it, but get her out of this building by the end of the day."


	6. Vol 1 - The Interview - APOV

**USA**

* * *

 **The Interview**  
 **Ana's POV**

I'm sat in the reception area outside Mr Grey's office. The white walls and marble floor are a total contrast to that of SIP's rustic wood and glass paneling. I notice a large painting on the wall of a panda. It's a simple piece of artwork, but very striking and reminds me of those Rorschach images they use for psychological tests.

One of the blond receptionists brings me out of my thoughts and tells me that Mr Grey is ready to see me. I get up and straighten my dress out and enter his office, but as I cross the threshold I feel something catch my foot and I fall forward onto the floor with a crash.

 _Shit, that hurt!_

I'm now on all fours staring at the mid gray carpet of this man's office. What the heck do I do? Do I get up quick pronto and pretend nothing has happened? The receptionist has long gone, so at least she didn't see me make a total idiot of myself. Before I can get my faculties straight, I see a pair of feet in front of me.

 _Blast, he saw me._

I look up at the man in front of me, _WOW!_ Kate was right, he is hot with a capital H. I gaze at him, not knowing what to do, but he is also in the same state and we continue to look at each other, not doing or saying anything. Are we both embarrassed for my clumsiness or is something else at play here? I continue to glare at the man, admiring his _easy on the eye_ looks. But all too soon I feel myself redden, as I think he may be admiring me back. His eyes wander about my face and his lips part slightly and if I'm not mistaken his breathing is rather rushed, and this makes me stare even more. I can't take my eyes off of him as I kneel at his feet.

The irony of it all isn't lost on me. A sub kneeling at a powerful man's feet, but he is no Cliff. Then again, Cliff is no Dom. I wonder if Mr Grey likes kinky sex? God! I can't think about things like that when I have to interview the man.

"Miss Steele, I'm Christian Grey. Are you hurt?" he asks. His voice is soft but there is a hint of nervousness about it. He offers to help me up, but when we clasp hands a bolt of energy goes through my body and I see him flinch as a result. It must be the cheap carpet they have here, it looks like that industrial strength rubbish that gives a ridiculous amount of static buildup. I'm shocked that they used such low-grade flooring when the rest of the building is done to such a high standard, this is the CEO's office for god sake, it should be paved in gold.

"No, just a bit shaken up."

"I'm sorry about the carpet, one of my P.A.'s was supposed to get that fixed last week," he's apologizing?

"That's alright, I'm a clumsy so and so, and accidents generally happen around me," I state, not really knowing what to say. It was probably my fault. I have taken to wearing a stupid long dress today to cover myself, thinking Jack would be in the office this morning, now I just look like an apprentice witch. He asks where Jack is and I tell him about his trip to New York and that he instructed me to come in his place. He seems to accept this and offers me a seat.

"So you want some information from me, Miss Steele?" I smile, as now we get to the nitty-gritty of why I am here, but then I hesitate and panic as to whether I picked up the list of questions. I fumble around in my purse for the notes and breathe out my relief when I find them, but as I do, I feel Mr Grey take up a seat next to me on the couch. Shit, he sitting so close. What is it with men and personal space? Jack does it as well, but I don't seem to mind Mr Grey's proximity to me, although I'm now rather hot and I start to fidget.

Right, back to business. I start running through the questions and he spills out the normal responses, which I have read already on the net. But I make notes anyhow, just to give the impression of being interested. Then I come to a question that I'm not sure I should ask. Why has Jack asked if he's gay? Surely that's too personal for this interview, but I ask it anyway.

"No, Miss Steele, I'm not gay, do I look like a man who is gay?" Fuck! He is looking at me in a way that I instantly dampen. I'm blushing, I know I'm. My face is on fire and I can't speak, I just shake my head to acknowledge that he doesn't.

"Don't worry Miss Steele, I assume that Mr Hyde was hoping to throw me off guard with that question. He shouldn't have left it in for you to get embarrassed over."

 _The bastard! Did Jack leave that in on purpose?_

God, this is embarrassing. I'm so hot, but my skin feels ice cold. I knew that I was wearing too much this morning when I dressed. I untie my scarf, hoping for the cool AC air to cool the heat from my body, but as I do, Mr Grey gets up and marches over to where he keeps his drinks cabinet. He takes out a tumbler and fills it half way with what looks like very expensive Bourbon.

 _Oh, Mr Grey likes a tipple!_

But then I see him shaking, is he alright? "I'm sorry, Miss Steele, please give me a moment." No, he isn't. I can see he is shaken for some reason. Is he unwell?

"Are you ill? Do you want me to call your P.A.?" Maybe one of his blond receptionists knows what to do as he may be prone to these episodes.

"I think I need some air, I think the air-con in here isn't working properly." Huh? It's freezing in here. I'm now cold, after taking off my scarf. I think the AC has chilled me too much, but I can see he's hot as his forehead is all dewy with sweat. "This may sound like an odd request, but do you care to take a short walk and we can continue the interview, maybe at the local ice-cream parlor? There is an excellent one only a block away."

"Ice-cream?" My eyes light up at the thought. I having been to one of those parlors in ages. I nod eagerly and we leave his office and head for the elevator, but his receptionist stops him to discuss his afternoon appointments. He really doesn't have to cancel on my account, I can come back later if he hasn't got the time now.

As we descend down to the ground floor, the air in the enclosed box becomes thick with electricity. I'm not sure if it is only me that's affected, but I'm so drawn to this man. He eyes me eagerly, and I notice he looks me up and down and I feel my heart begin to pound heavy in my chest. I can do nothing but put on a silly smile and I must look like a right nerd.

When we sit down at the parlor, he orders a Knickerbocker glory. I haven't had one of those since I was a kid and as I have yet to eat, I order one too. "Do you think you can get through all that?" I inwardly laugh as I can eat one of these, six times over. I'm a greedy cow when it comes to this sort of stuff. I'm surprised that I don't weight 200 lbs with all the crap I eat. I tell him I have a hearty appetite, which I do, but I play my greed down, I don't want him to think I'm a glutton.

As I tuck into my order, I realize after I had started that I've been squishing the ice-cream against my tongue. This is a bad habit I have tried to give up, but for some reason I can't. Mr Grey sees this and stares at me, but to my shock he runs his thumb along my lip and scoops up the residue of my last spoonful and sucks it from his own thumb.

 _Fuck, that was so hot!_

I'm shocked, but at the same time so turned on. Why use his thumb when his tongue would do a much better job. Oh, I need to stop thinking like a sex addict.

"Please Miss Steele, I don't usually make a habit of this sort of thing, I'm sorry."

 _No, don't apologize. I liked it._

"Of what? Taking young women for dessert or the lip thing?" I try to say in a salacious way, but it doesn't come out right, so I try to change the subject and get back to why I'm there. "I think we need to finish these questions, or my boss will be mad." I place the questions on the bar and start the interview again, but he is having none of it. He suggests that he gives me the interview in the form of a summary by email. Does he want to leave? I nod my head in agreement and he takes out his phone. I give him my email address so that he can send the information to me.

I'm just about to get up to leave, when he asks, "So, Miss Steele, tell me about yourself?"

What? I don't understand, why is he asking me about… me? I question why he wants to know and give some sort of answer resembling tit-for-tat, so I just spout off about mom, dad, and Ray, then about what's happened since college. Thinking about it, quite a lot has happened in the past few months. My life has done a total makeover. New home, new job, new relationship… well first relationship, if you can call it that.

He asks about a significant other. I can't tell him my situation so just say it's complicated, that seems the standard answer when things aren't going to plan, or are indeed complicated. I wouldn't say my sex life is normal, far from it. My mind wanders to C and the way he makes me feel. God, that man can go on and on, I'm contemplating on calling him my Duracell Bunny.

"So do you have anything planned for the weekend?" he asks.

 _Yeah, I will be fucking for most of Saturday night and staying over at my Dominant's house until Sunday._

I contemplate this, but just tell him I'm busy. A nice generic answer that could mean anything. I'm still deep in thought about the bunny, I giggle to myself for such a name. I bet C wouldn't be pleased if I called him that.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

 _Shit, did I smile outwardly?_

"N… n… nothing."

 _Crap!_

"So this Jack Hyde. He treats you well?" Phew! Back on home ground. I answer telling him that I haven't had many dealings with him, but then I make a mistake and tell him that he's a bit over familiar. To my surprise, Mr Grey doesn't like Jack and tells me to open up to him. Why? Is he a secret counselor? Anyhow, I just mention his innuendos and that he leans over me, trying to look down my top. Mr Grey tells me to make a complaint, but can't see that going down well as I've only been there a day!

I try to turn the conversation around and ask him what he's up to this weekend. I'm sure he has a girlfriend or even a wife, but he surprises me telling me that he's just working. This man must work hard, to be able to gain so much in such a short time.

"But surely you have a girlfriend? I know that the media doesn't indicate one, but I assume you keep her out of their radar. I would if I were in your position, such a bunch of vultures." If I were your girlfriend, I wouldn't want a pap camera in my face every time I walk out into the open. He surprises me by telling me he has no girlfriend and even more when he opens up and tells me of his body abhorrence, just like my cousin, Jenny.

I tell him about her condition and that we are all aware of how she is. You touch her shins and you have a foot in your stomach, I'm sure she does kick-boxing in her spare time, as uncle Tom ended up across the room when he accidentally brushed up against her legs. Mr Grey seems to be affected more. It's almost half his body. What a situation to be in. Not being able to feel a touch from a loved one, this explains the lack of a female in his life.

I look down and notice the time. Blast! It's gone three! I was only supposed to be an hour. "I must go," I say.

He asks how far I have to travel as it's raining and is concerned at me getting wet. He offers me his car and I try to refuse, but he is adamant. I look out the window at the heavy downpour that's falling outside and the fact I have no coat or umbrella. As the car pulls up, I decide to accept his offer for the ride as I don't want to be sitting in wet clothing all afternoon. Luckily, the ride back to SIP takes a couple of minutes and I'm back behind my desk within another five. I look at the clock and it's just gone quarter past three, so made it back without being overly late.

I try and get on with my work, but to be honest I can't concentrate. I keep thinking of Mr Grey, with his cool gray eyes staring at me from above, whilst I was on the floor in his office. That's a position I know all too well with Cliff. He likes me at his feet, but it didn't feel the same with Mr Grey. It felt right, not awkward as it sometimes does with Cliff, who attempts to play Dom.

I find myself fidgeting in my seat again. _Oh boy!_ I'm affected down below just thinking of him from this afternoon. His gaze, his touch on my lip, the smoothness of his voice, are all making me wet. My mind is now wandering to C and what he does to me. I want him here…. Now…. I need sorting out, but I huff at the annoyance of it only being Tuesday and having to wait until Saturday. Could Cliff call him in an emergency? 'Ana needs a fuck, come quick!' sort of thing?

I sulk, thinking that I can't even request it, let alone get Cliff to summons another Dom. How can I last that long? It surprises me that I don't ask Cliff to sort me out, at least he can play around with me. I'm wondering how long I will last with him if C was to stop the arrangement? I doubt I would stay, I would just move on.

I make my way to the ladies room and lock the door. I need relief from this aroused state and this is the only way I know how, in the present situation. Luckily, it's a single room and not those paper thin cubicles they have in bars, so I should be safe.


	7. Vol 1 - Temperature Play

**USA**

* * *

 **Tuesday 24 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

Before the end of the day, I have Senator Blandino on the phone, questioning… no, shouting at me as to why his daughter has been fired. I am furious that Olivia has used her father's status to put pressure on me. I was persuaded to take her on, but this time I won't give in and I'm adamant that I wont be taking her back. "I gave her instructions, which were to be carried out as a matter of urgency. She did not do this and because of her slackness and not completing the task, a member of the public was injured on my premises. When I want something done urgently, Senator Blandino, I don't expect it to remain the same for over a week. She had the numbers for the maintenance firm we use and the funds to pay for their services, so there is no excuse."

"But did you allow her to explain?" the Senator asks.

"I would have, if it was the first time. I have allowed her the benefit of the doubt on at least a half a dozen things, silly things that would take seconds to do, but she chose to not bother, and weeks later I was questioning myself as to why they weren't done. She had more chances than any of my other staff would have received, purely because she is your daughter.

"Senator, I really think the office environment isn't suited to her, maybe look at other options for her career path."

 _Going back to school might be a good place to start._

I don't give in to him and we end the call with nothing achieved other than his anger diminishing into an annoyance.

As I end one call, I phone through to Ros. "Ros, can you get the particulars on Seattle Independent Publishing with a view to purchasing the company."

"I will do," she says hesitantly. "Christian, what do you want with a small publishing house? _Are you thinking of writing a book?_ " she mocks.

"I want to buy it for personal reasons. Just get the details Ros," I say, rolling my eyes at her questioning. It's my money, I can do what the heck I like with it, and if I want to sink a few million into something that may not be profitable, then I can. For god's sake, it will probably cost me a week's income. Ros agrees to get the information by end of the week, but knowing her, she will probably get it to me by tomorrow afternoon.

I leave Grey House not long after and make my way back to Escala, where Mrs Jones is preparing dinner.

"Lasagna with salad in half an hour, sir?" she asks, although she knows I will accept anything she puts in front of me. She offers me a glass of white wine and I retreat to my study, where I sit and brood over what occurred today.

I consider the options. Do I befriend Anastasia, whilst still pumping my load into Ana at the weekends? Or do I come clean? The latter is a worry. If it backfires I have lost her for good, but if I get to know her, she won't turn her back on a friend, surely, even if I do deceive her by omitting our intimacy. Another option is to befriend her and not carry on with the weekend sessions. I have some time before Saturday to make my mind up, things may occur before then. Who knows where I will be? In Cliff's house or maybe in my own playroom with her? The thought makes me grin.

* * *

 **Wednesday 25 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

I wake early the following morning and the first thing I do is send Ana an email with the summary I promised so that she has it as soon as she logs onto her PC. I also make a point of offering my personal phone number to her… Just in case.

.*.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Interview Notes  
Date: May 25 2011 06:30  
To: SIP/Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele

Please find attached the information that you will need for the article. If there is anything else that you need, please don't hesitate to either email me or call me on my personal phone.

The number is ***** ****.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

.*.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

I reach work before nine and power up my PC. Jack is still in New York and will be for the whole week at some conference the company has sent him to. He says that the next one will be in a few weeks time and he wants me to join him. He has left me a mountain of manuscripts to read through and make notes on. Afterward, I am to file them away and send the notes to him via email. This job is a dream. I get to read all day and get paid at the same time.

I notice the email from Mr Grey. Boy, he didn't waste any time in replying and the summary he has given me is great. I download the attachment and reattach it to a new email. I am sure Mr Grey wouldn't wish his email or phone number to be passed around. I send the details to Jack stating that this was sent directly from the man himself. I also send a thank you to Mr Grey and have the nerve of asking if he is able to supply a few photos that aren't on the net. Within fifteen minutes I have a reply.

.*.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Photos and Dinner  
Date: May 25 2011 09:42  
To: SIP/Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele

I have several hundred if not thousands of photos, which you may wish to choose from. But as there are so many, I would think it best if you were to pick out the ones you want, in person. I don't care to send my entire personal photo album across the net, you never know who could get hold of them.

May I suggest dinner tomorrow night? I have a very competent cook, so you are safe from the threat of food poisoning.

Please let me know if this is agreeable.

Hope to hear from you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

.*.

 _Oh my! Dinner. Could I go? Would work allow it? But then it's my own time, so why not._

I must admit that I have been thinking about him since the interview, so much so that I had to relieve myself in work yesterday… _twice!_ I find him extremely charismatic and not bad to look at either… Actually, it's not a case of not bad but bloody gorgeous. Kate was right, _Hot or What!_ But I didn't admit that to her last night when she tried to pump me for information. She got rather belligerent when I said I forgot about her silly photo. As if he would phone her up on just one picture.

.*.

From: SIP/Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Photos and Dinner, without casualties  
Date: May 25 2011 10:17  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr Grey

Thank you for the invite to dinner, which I accept.

I am not sure you picked up on it, but I do have rather a hearty appetite and am very glad that your cook is indeed a competent one and won't kill me in the process of her daily duties. I am sure if she did, her résumé would look rather dire.

Could you please give me your address and time you will want me to arrive.

Speak soon

Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Editor, Jack Hyde, SIP

.*.

I send the email and find myself with butterflies. I'm feeling so excited to see him again.

.*.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Photos, Dinner, and a Hearty Appetite  
Date: May 25 2011 10:26  
To: SIP/Anastasia Steele

Dear Miss Steele

I can have Taylor, my driver, pick you up if you wish?

It is no bother, as he will probably be twiddling his thumbs for the evening.

Yes, it wouldn't do Mrs Jones well as I don't think orange attire suits her complexion.

Please let me know.

Christian Grey  
CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc.

.*.

Oh! I didn't expect that, but I smile at the luxury of not having to get a cab. I might want a drink and besides, Wanda is still off the road. Before I get a chance to email back, my phone rings.

"Jack Hyde's office, Anastasia Steele speaking."

"Miss Steele, Mr Grey here." I smile at the sound of his voice. "I thought it easier to pick up the phone than having an email rally. So, do you want my driver to pick you up?"

"That's very kind of you Mr Grey, I would love a lift as my car isn't roadworthy at the moment," I say with all calmness, but deep inside my inner goddess is doing back flips around the place. My subconscious, however, is rubbing her chin in contemplation at the thought of being wined and dined by a near total stranger in his home. Dear Inners, however, has just knocked her flat out with a stray foot, as she attempts another backward somersault.

* * *

 **Thursday 26 May 2011**  
 **Christian's POV**

It's just gone seven and Taylor is on his way back from Ana's. I phoned Mrs Jones earlier this afternoon to let her know that there will be two for dinner tonight, as I had forgotten to mention it this morning before I rushed out of the door. I had overslept again due to my constant dreams about Ana. I say dreams as they were for a change, great. No sign of the crack whore anywhere, just me and Anastasia rolling around the bed in my playroom. If only…

Mrs Jones has made Chicken Chasseur with roast vegetables… A thought just occurred to me though. What if Ana is vegetarian? I am sure it will be fine, she would have said if she was, surely?

I hear the elevator doors open and Ana comes into the apartment with Taylor. As soon as he sees me, he nods his head and leaves via the staff entrance, which leads to his and Mrs Jones' apartment. The evening is his but is on standby until Ana wishes to go home.

"Glad you could make it." I find my eyes are glued to her, she is devastatingly beautiful in her tight black dress, which ends just above her knee.

She is pleased to see me, but when she walks into the main room she is somewhat overcome. "I thought you lived in an apartment, this is a palace!"

I laugh, I did expect her to react, but not quite as dumbstruck as she is. "It's the penthouse. We can go out on the balcony if you wish?"

"I don't think I would do very well outside," she says as she glances out of the window.

I can see she feels giddy just from being on the inside of the glass. "Maybe not today. I take it you don't have a thing for heights?"

"Not really. I am okay with maybe four or five floors, but we seem to be in the clouds," she says as she moved away from the window. I bring a bottle of wine and two glasses and we sit down on the couch in the great room, until dinner is ready.

"Ana… can I call you that?" she nods, "Then you can call me Christian," I smile. "Now, I know this is going to be a bit odd to you, but can I ask you to sign an N.D.A. form?"

She looks puzzled as to why I am asking her, then I remember she signed one with Cliff. Does she think they are only for relationships? I quickly squash this notion. "My lawyers insist I have them signed by everyone that I talk to in depth, and as you will be looking at personal information tonight..." I trail off. I don't want her to sign this, but I have to. This only proves to her that I don't trust her and I do. "If it was up to me, Ana, I wouldn't be asking it of you. But _they_ insist." I shrug. To my delight, she at least reads it before she signs and then hands it back to me, so I can file it along with the others I already have.

"So, you have several hundred, if not thousands of photographs?" she says, raising her brow. "Are you an avid selfie taker?" I grin at her. She's making fun of me, but it's quite a welcoming change from the many women who just clam up, whilst they swoon.

"No. None of those, Ana. I have family who are too eager to take several hundred snapshots when we are at some do or another. Then they take delight in thinking I want to look at them. If I wanted to look at myself, I only have to go to a mirror."

"But it is a frozen moment in time, in your life. Isn't that something to cherish?" She looks solemn. "I wish I had a mass of photos when I was growing up. I only have a handful of pictures as my mother wasn't one for keeping memories alive… Not unless it was in regards to my dad."

"Your father in Montesano?"

"No, my biological father. Every time I talk to her on the phone, it always goes back to him and she becomes melancholy. Even after three more husbands and over twenty years, she still pines for him."

"She must have loved him very much," I say. What can you say to that?

"Yes, but she needs to let go. Have you ever been in love?" I am floored by the question. Love? Me? I don't even own a heart in the romantic sense. I have one alright, but it's only there to pump the blood around my body.

"No, Ana, I can't say I have."

"Oh, me neither. Not even close." I am pleased about that little bit of information. At least I know she doesn't have feelings for Cliff. He is a good looking guy and built like a brick shithouse, which I know women tend to drool over. Overly exaggerated muscles aren't my thing. Although, I do have some which are in proportion and not overly bulked out. At that moment, Mrs Jones calls over to say dinner is ready. I then remember my worries, "You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

She laughs, "No, of course not. I don't think I could give up bacon, or burgers for that matter." I breathe my relief and we sit down at the table, which has already been laid out by Mrs Jones.

I am glad to see she doesn't leave a bean on her plate. She certainly likes her food. "Do you want afters?" I grin. "Although Mrs Jones hasn't made anything specific, I know there is white chocolate cake she made yesterday still left." She smiles and eagerly nods her head.

I make my way to the kitchen and notice Ana has followed me. "Can I help?" she asks. But I don't want her to lift a finger. It's only cutting slices from a cake, I am sure I can manage that, even without instructions from the ever wonderful Mrs Jones.

"How big?" I ask. She frowns, "The slice of cake," I laugh. What did she think I meant? She indicates with her thumb and finger at the portion size and am surprised she only asked for a small slice. I cut double for myself as I can't resist and I carry them back to the table.

I already have my laptop on the side, so I put it on the table and start it up whilst we are finishing dessert. "I don't really know what types of pictures you'll need. I have ones at functions and on holiday with the family. I doubt my family would be happy with me giving those out, so we'll not bother with those. I also have professional ones done in a studio."

"Whatever you want to give me. I think a professional one, or maybe two of those and one from holidays and one from an event will be good. I don't think the article is big, however, when I mentioned it earlier to Miss Morgan, one of the SIP managers, she is considering on expanding it from a two page to a four-page spread."

"In that case, I think half a dozen will do."

We spend a good couple of hours sifting through the many pictures on file and choose ones that will suit the summary I gave. There is one in particular that Ana couldn't stop laughing at. It's about five years ago where Elliot and I have just finished playing snowballs and I am covered from head to toe in snow, you can barely see it is me. She really wants that picture so I have to ring Elliot for his permission.

"Hey Lelliot," I say as he picks up the phone. His breathing is heavy and I am sure I have interrupted him. _Shit!_ "Have I called at an awkward time?"

"Na! I'm out running, not pumping some gal, so no worries. So what brings you to call?"

"Just wondering if I could give one of our photos out for publication in a monthly magazine that a local publishing house is producing? I have someone here looking at all the photos I have and she thought one was rather good. The one where we were in Aspen, having a snowball fight."

"Yeah, sure bro. I've got no probs with that. And you said _she?_ Are you having dinner with her? Oh bro, you gotta spill the beans later. I might even run over there now and take a look for myself. If you don't want her, then I might take her on."

"Fuck off Elliot! Stay where you are." I snap, but Ana jumps when I shout. I smile and try to reassure her by putting my hand over hers, which is resting on the table. I then notice I am rubbing her knuckles gently with my thumb. Should I be doing this? Maybe not, as Ana looks like she is going to faint, so I quickly remove my hand.

"Come on bro, let me come over." He's whining now.

"Haven't you got something lined up this evening?"

"Only the run. Oh, come on. I am at a loose end."

"No!"

"Fuck you, actually fuck her, you need it... Laters," he laughs and puts the phone down.

Ana is biting her lip. I think she may have heard some of what Elliot said as his voice isn't the quietest, and when he is outside he has a tendency to shout.

"Did you hear any of that?" she nods. She doesn't know what to say. Elliot is such a dick. Didn't he realize I was sitting close to her and his voice booms?

"It is Elliot's way. When I mentioned a woman was here, he jumped at the chance to tease me as it never happens. It's nothing, just ignore him as I do when he's in this stupid mood. My brother isn't like me, he's a devout joker."

I sit there looking at her and she blushes. I know she now realizes that I find her attractive, beyond attractive, she is enticing and beguiling. This is all new to me and I can't understand why. Even knowing her intimately, I'm so drawn to her, but I now that I'm already caught in her web, spellbound and unable to escape.

"What do you want from me?" she whispers. Is she worried I will pounce on her?

This knocks me back from my pleasant thoughts. She thinks I am after a quick lay like my brother. "Nothing, just friendship. I am assuming you already have a boyfriend as you are too beautiful to be without. Plus, you did say 'it was complicated.' I don't want to complicate matters further, even though I admit to finding you extremely attractive."

She blushes. I am not sure if she is feeling comfortable with that piece of information. "Do you want me to ask Taylor to take you home?" _Please say no, I like you being here._

She must see my worry. Worry that maybe I have offended her. But I am only worried that she may decide to leave now, its too soon. Regarding offenses, there is no doubt in my mine, it's Elliot's big mouth. I am laying the blame with my fucking brother! "No, I'd like to stay, if that's okay."

I breathe out the breath that I was holding and smile. "More than okay."

We finalize the photo's and we spend the rest of the evening, deep in conversation. She states that her cousin, who has the same issues as me, is managing her condition by having gradual and repetitive exposure to the fear. In other words, she has allowed a close and trusted person to touch her no-go areas, only for a couple of seconds to begin with and every few days she has lengthened this by a few seconds. Apparently, through repeating this experience, you end up facing your fears and begin to realize that nothing bad will happen and the abhorrence will lose its power.

I am not sure this will work with me. I have had it so long and its reason is way beyond a broken bone. But Ana states her cousin is now thirty and has had it since she was eleven and there is no harm in trying, but I can't go there right now.

I see Ana yawn and think it's time for her to go home. It's gone way past eleven and we both need to be up early for work, so I call Taylor who gets the car ready. "I am glad you came tonight. It's been a wonderful and enlightening evening," I say. She peers up at me and all I want to do is kiss her goodnight. Should I? Then I think it is best not to, as I may lose myself on Saturday and kiss her without thinking. If I keep the barrier there, I won't stray into dangerous territory.

I take her hand and kiss her palm. Her eyes flicker up to mine and we stand gazing at each other for a few moments, before I hear Taylor call me on my phone, indicating he is outside the building. "Do you want me to come down with you?" I ask. I know the elevator won't be used this time of night as most people are in bed by now, but it will mean I get a few more seconds with her, but she refuses by saying she's a big girl.

I am left with a mental image of Anastasia Steele smiling back at me as the elevator doors close shut. Before she reaches the ground floor I have already sent her a text on her personal phone number, which she gave me tonight.

.*.

From: Christian Grey  
Subject: Here's to Friendship  
Date: 26 May 2011 11:48  
To: BB/Anastasia Steele

Dear Ana

Just want to say how much I enjoyed tonight. I haven't relaxed around anyone in a long time and hope that we can repeat it often.

In fact, if you aren't doing anything on Monday, we can chill-out in the TV room. Watch some Netflix?

You didn't see it, but it's more of a cinema than a TV room. Popcorn, candy, and pretzels on me, but let me know your preference or I will get Mrs Jones to purchase the whole store.

I will have Taylor to pick you up after work from SIP if you like.

Laters

Christian

.*.

I smile when I get a reply, she must be in the car by now.

.*.

From: BB/Anastasia Steele  
Subject: Friendship in the fast lane  
Date: 27 May 2011 00:02  
To: Christian Grey

Dear Mr Grey

As we speed down the highway at full pelt, I am surprised at how easy it is to type my text. Your SUV is truly a comfortable ride.

I would love a chillax evening, although I insist on bringing the soft drinks. Maybe non-alcoholic root beer? Popcorn, penny candy, pretzels, anything goes really. I'm a gannet.

Would be great for Taylor to pick me up around six?

Looking forward to it already.

Ana  
:)

* * *

 **Saturday 28 May 2011**  
 **Ana's POV**

I am sitting in the playroom waiting for Cliff and C. I heard the car pull up several minutes ago and I think they are having a talk downstairs. I can hear faint muffles of words, but can't work out what they are saying. It seems heated, but can't say for sure.

 _Have I done something wrong?_

Maybe C is no longer interested and won't come around anymore. He can't stop. The thought of this no longer being a regular thing is quite upsetting and I find myself begin to tremble. I need to pull myself together. I can't let either of them see me in this state. I place the blindfold over my eyes and hold back the tears that seemed to have sprung of their own accord.

 _It maybe nothing. It's all in my head,_ I chant to myself.

The door opens and I hear the normal sets of footsteps enter the room. Cliff asks me to stand and says I won't be shackled to anything immediately but will have my hands bound behind my back as C wants me to perform fellatio on him.

Shit, I have never done that before. You can't on someone that's not even partly stiff as it's like sucking a giant marshmallow. I am not sure I can. I don't know what to do. This must be what they were arguing about. Maybe Cliff has tried to persuade C not to do this, but to be honest, I want to experience everything and this is something again Cliff can't give me.

I feel C behind me. He has my hands and I can tell he is tying something around my wrists. His breathing is heavy and I can tell he is already turned on. When done, Cliff asks me to kneel down, which I do. I have now determined that C won't talk in our sessions. I'm not sure why? Maybe he feels he will give something away if he does. Is he in the public eye?

I hear something click and wonder what's going on. Are they taking pictures of me? But then I feel my chin being pulled down, in order to open my mouth and a spoonful of something cold is fed to me. I am startled but realize instantly what it is. I love ice-cream and can't get enough. All too soon though I feel something else in my mouth. It's his cock! I open up and he pushes it into me. Not deep, but enough to fill the void. He gasps, probably due to the coldness of my mouth, which is still half full of melted vanilla sweetness.

He moves back and forth, slowly to begin with and I soon learn what he likes as I try an assortment of moves and gauge his reaction. I swirl my tongue around the tip a few times then take him deep into my mouth until he hits the back of my throat. "Shit!" he cries out in a garbled, strained voice. As my mouth warms up I feel him get harder, but before he cums, he feeds me another spoonful and I continue stimulating him. This goes on for about half an hour before he can tell I can't do anymore and stops feeding me, so that he can lose himself. My whole face is awash with stickiness. I presume it's a combination of his cum and the ice-cream. I want him to lick it off, but he doesn't. Even though he kisses me, he won't venture close to my lips. How can I tell Cliff that I want him to kiss me there? Cliff will be upset and I will more than likely have a sore ass.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

 _Shit!_ I cry out as Ana takes control. My steady thrusting into her delicious mouth has slowed me down and she has taken charge. She draws me in and her tongue is flicking and swirling around and I can't do anything other than stand here and let her have her aggressive onslaught on my cock. I groan as I feel the back of her throat on each thrust. Fucking hell, how can she take me so deep without gagging? I can feel her chin against my balls, bashing them with each movement. I have never had anyone take me so deep before.

 _Oh Ana, if you were only mine, we could be like this morning, noon and night._

I find I can hold my ground due to the coldness of her mouth. It's prolonging my climax, but I realize I have to feed her more when her mouth starts to warm up my dick, or I will cum before I want to.

I see that she is flagging, so discard the tub of Ben and Jerry's and allow her to give me all that she can. I can't hold back as she has me under her control. She is topping me and for once, I don't care. My darling Anastasia has me right where she wants me, at her mercy.

I erupt in short quick squirts into her mouth. As I look down, I find her lips glistening with sticky cream and my jism. God, I had thoughts about this the other day, but my imagination didn't do it justice now that I see it for real. I want to kiss her, but Cliff is being such a prick. I asked downstairs if that could be removed from the rules and he point blank refused, telling me that I could get my own sub to kiss, but it won't be Ana. I am sure he is sensing the connection between us. I am not imagining it and I'm almost positive she is feeling the same, even if she doesn't know who I am.

After calming, I grab her arms and help her to stand. I wipe her face and then my prick with a damp cloth, which I had the insight to bring in with me. I untie her wrists and maneuver her to the bed, where I want her to lay. It's her turn now, I want her to feel the coldness on her skin, have it run across her hardened nipples and dripping from between her legs. I can hear Cliff's breathing. He's sat in the corner, where he belongs. This time is for me and Ana and he now knows that.

I get the ropes from the stand and tie her wrists to the bed, but I also tie her ankles to the footboard. She is now splayed out, her limbs taught in all four directions and she is unable to move a muscle, which will add to the enjoyment.

I am sure she has never experienced temperature play before. I think I am gonna have fun teaching Miss Steele to stay still. I grab the crop from the stand and Cliff tells her she can't move, or she will feel the sting of the crop. I see Ana bite her bottom lip again and I think back at my cheeky swipe of the thumb. I was so tempted to do it earlier, but had to stop myself. I can't have her realizing who I am, not yet and certainly not here.

I keep the spoon in the tub and the first thing I do is rub the back of it over her nipples, she gasps but doesn't move. My lips come down and I suckle each hardened bud, licking off the sweetness. I think she will do good in not moving if I am to limited it to only small areas, but I decide to empty half the contents of the tub on her, from a great height, to see what she does. This I do and she arches her back.

 _That will never do Miss Steele. *SLAP!_

I sting her with a sharp tap to her stomach, she cries out, not in pain, but desire. I can see she is already wet as I look down at her pussy. I want to fuck her bad, especially now, but I want to indulge in delayed gratification.

I bend over her and lick up what remains on her body. Half of it has already melted and run down onto the bedding. It does taste better from her skin. Ben & Jerry's & Ana, can't get any better than that.

As I move down her body, I take a spoonful into my mouth and head for her folds, as my tongue comes into contact with her clit, she cries out. Fucking hell, I think she just came. I push my fingers into her and YES! She's squeezing them tight.

 _Oh baby, I am determined to win you over._

I can't wait any longer and I plunge my dick into her. She cries out as I fuck her relentlessly with my brutal assault on her body. She is on fire and can feel her build again. Within a matter of a few minutes, she cums around me, squeezing me dry of every drop I have.

 _Flipping heck!_

I collapse on top of her. My body is weak and all I want to do is curl up with her and fall to sleep, but I know I can't. I have the watchman on my back. His eyes bore into me and I know I have to get off of her.

I can't go on much longer like this. I want to tell Ana how brave she has been and how pleased she has made me tonight, but I can't. Cliff always does the praising, whilst I get ready to leave.

 _Fuck that!_

Cliff has decided that the session has ended. It is still quite early and I could go another round with Anastasia, but he doesn't look happy. He has probably had the hump since our words downstairs. He makes the excuse that he has to drive Ana home this evening. Although I want more of her, I am also glad that she isn't staying over as she has done for the past couple of weeks.

I hesitate before I leave the room. I really want to kiss her goodnight, even if it is on the forehead, but Cliff beckons me outside and then confirms our time next week. He can't be too upset with me for my earlier request, but we both know that he has to tread carefully, as if I were to end all this, he will likely loose Ana. I believe all three of us are now well aware of the outcome if our union breaks down.


	8. Vol 1 - Tangled

**USA**

* * *

 **Monday 30 May 2011**  
 **Ana's POV**

I arrive at SIP early, so that I can get set up before Jack comes in. He was due back from New York over the weekend and his first day back at work is today. I hope he is happy with the stuff I managed to get from Mr Grey, or should I say Christian.

I am surprised at how my feelings have evolved in such a short time. I have known him less than a week and only had lunch, then dinner with him at his home. I feel I know him better than a week's acquaintance, which is odd as it usually takes me a while to get this comfortable with anyone? I am glad he wants to be just friends as I don't think I can complicate my life anymore than it is. But I realize that I will have to keep my guard up where he's concerned, as I can see myself getting lost in his spell.

Dinner was wonderful, but it turned decidedly awkward at the end, when I left. Neither of us knew what to do, hand shake or a kiss. In the end Christian opted for kissing my palm, which to be honest, took my breath away.

I gave him my cell number yesterday, as I wanted him to be able to contact me at any time, rather than email me at work, which he said can be monitored. It took all of a minute and a half for the first email to come through. Talking of which, I hear my phone ping.

.*.

 _From: Christian Grey_  
 _Subject: Forgot to say_  
 _Date: 30 May 2011 08:53_  
 _To: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Ana_

 _I understand that your boss is back this morning. If he gives you grief or eyes you in a way you don't like, let me know and I will come down there and knock him out. :)_

 _Speak soon._

 _Christian Grey_  
 _With rather protective caveman tendencies_  
 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

.*.

I read his email and smile, but it doesn't last long as I hear Jack enter the office with his overenthusiastic greetings. I tense up and make sure my scarf is firmly on my neck, so that it hides what flesh is on display.

"Ana, good to see you are still here," he says as he leans over my desk.

 _God, get out of my space! You_ _'_ _ve only just walked in and already annoying me._

"I'd like to settle in, then we can go over what you have done last week. Can you get me a coffee?" he grins.

By lunchtime, I have had enough of Jack and his roaming eyes. I need to get out of here and spend some time alone. I find that when he is around, I tense up. I think it's his closeness that bothers me, rather than what he says, as I don't mind being called 'honey' or 'sugar.' His wandering eyes put me on edge and I feel them burning into me.

As I sit in the coffee shop, staring out of the window whilst listening to Snow Patrol. I remember Christian's words and they bring a smile to my face. As if he would hit the man just for looking. I have only known him a short while, but it feels so right to think of him as a close friend now.

I get my blackberry out and notice I have more emails:

.*.

 _From: Christian Grey_  
 _Subject: Worried_  
 _Date: 30 May 2011 10:49_  
 _To: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _I am now worried, you didn't respond?_

 _Hope everything is okay and Jack doesn't have you tied up and gagged under his desk._

 _Let me know you are alive._

 _Christian Grey_  
 _Now concerned and still with protective caveman tendencies_  
 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

.*.

Then another:

.*.

 _From: Christian Grey_  
 _Subject: Biting my Nails_  
 _Date: 30 May 2011 13:03_  
 _To: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Anastasia, please reply._

 _If I don't hear from you by half past one, I am coming down there to make sure you are alright._

 _Christian Grey_  
 _Pacing the top floor of Grey House with my club in hand_  
 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

.*.

I send him a text back:

.*.

 _From: BB/Anastasia Steele_  
 _Subject: Untangle those twisted knickers_  
 _Date: 30 May 2011 13:15_  
 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Christian_

 _I have spent all morning with Jack. Yes, he did gawk and his eyes roamed, but I was fully prepared today and I don't have an inch of flesh on show. I am rather hot though and may need to strip off later this evening. ;)_

 _Is it still okay for six o'clock?_

 _Ana_  
 _:)_

.*.

His reply comes quick:

.*.

 _From: Christian Grey_  
 _Subject: Tenting_  
 _Date: 30 May 2011 13:20_  
 _To: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _I just reacted to your email._

 _Please be careful. You need to know that I only have so much self control of my carnal cravings before I will crack, irregardless of your complicated life._

 _Taylor will be there just before six._

 _Christian Grey_  
 _Oxygen starved in the brain area_  
 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

.*.

I laugh at the cheek. He's being rather daring. I reply:

.*.

 _From: BB/Anastasia Steele_  
 _Subject: I hear Ice-cream_ _…_  
 _Date: 30 May 2011 13:25_  
 _To: Christian Grey_

… _can help with your tenting issues._

 _See you laters._

 _Ana_  
 _:)_

.*.

And finally:

.*.

 _From: Christian Grey_  
 _Subject: With Strawberry Sauce_  
 _Date: 30 May 2011 13:20_  
 _To: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Anastasia Steele!_

 _Will you behave!_

 _Now I won't be able to concentrate on my meetings this afternoon, as I will only be thinking of your bottom lip_ _…_ _covered in sauce._

 _No more emails_ _…_ _please._

 _Christian Grey_  
 _Unable to concentrate whilst sitting in a board meeting_  
 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

.*.

I laugh at his last email, it's his fault. I shake my head thinking how such a powerful businessman seems to weaken around me. I don't think I have ever experienced such a response from the opposite sex, well not outside the playroom.

At five to six, I pack my things away as I have a text to tell me that Taylor is outside. I am not sure if Christian will be in the car, or if I will meet him back at his place. I grab the drinks that I bought at lunchtime and go and bid Jack goodnight, but he has his coat on and is also making his way out. Has he waited for me on purpose?

"So are you glad you joined our little company, Ana?" he asks, his eyes wandering down to my bosoms. I feel like waving at him at head height to bring his attentions back to my face, but I decide not to rock the boat.

"Yes, I have enjoyed it very much," I say, but I want to add 'only because you weren't here' but I choose not to.

As we make it out to reception, I wave goodnight to Clare, who scours at me, I shrug my shoulders telling her that I haven't got a clue why Jack is hovering. Then she does the cut throat sign and I silently laugh. Luckily, Jack hasn't seen any of this as he's a full pace in front of me.

Outside, I see Taylor standing by the SUV, but can't see if Christian is in the car. I bid Jack goodnight and make my way over to Taylor, who opens the rear door after taking my bags from me. I can now see that Christian is sitting on the back seat, furthest from me.

"Evening Anastasia," Christian smiles. He's wearing an Armani suit, but he has taken his tie off and loosened the top buttons to his shirt. My breath catches as I see a sprinkling of hairs on his chest.

 _If only I could run my fingers through them._

I try and snap out of my wanton trance, I can't feel like this. I shouldn't feel like this. I am attached… sort of?

"Penny?" he asks, seeing my face in some sort of contortion as my thoughts do battle with themselves.

"Nothing, just pondering on something. It's nothing… So, Mr Grey, we're going to the cinema," I chuckle.

"Yes, a very exclusive one. It's quite a secluded spot and very private. What do you say to that?" he asks. His voice is soft, smooth and a little seductive.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Grey," I feign shock, like an innocent damsel being propositioned by a lecherous cad. He laughs and says he wouldn't wish to step on anyone's toes. That disappoints me as he means Cliff and Cliff was at the back of my mind.

"Is it possible I can stop at my apartment to grab a change of clothes? I can't lounge about in this. I have already been overheated once in it today," I grin, as I remember my words from my earlier email to him.

Christian looks guilty and I frown. Not the reaction I was expecting. "Okay, out with it, Grey!"

"I took the liberty of buying something. I thought after our email banter, you might want to change into something less… well, just less. They are only typical lounge-wear garments, nothing fancy."

My eyes widen, why has he gone to so much trouble? But then, he probably asked one of his many members of staff to go get them and the small price means nothing to him. "Thank you, but you didn't have to," I say timidly.

He takes my hand and kisses the back of it. _Boy! I am going to swoon._ "It's nothing, Ana. I only had your comfort in mind," he says, but all I can think of is how uncomfortable he is making me feel right now. I am getting rather overheated again.

 _I shouldn't think or feel like this, but Boy, this man is a god!_

Christian's TV room is surely impressive, it doesn't have a TV, but boasts of one of the top of the range home cinema screens. I have never seen the likes of before. It's huge.

There are no cinema chairs, which I was expecting, but a massive square couch which looks like a bed with scatter cushions. At least eight people could fit easily. The round footrest has a large butlers tray on it, covered in nibbles and an ice bucket with wine. My root beer looks pathetic along side all this. "Popcorn, candy and pretzels. I see you have gone rather overboard with the refreshments," I giggle.

"I know. I didn't know what you liked and I know you said anything, but I decided on a selection. It won't go to waste as what's left of the food will be polished off by my security in the morning and the wine can go in the fridge. I hate wasting food, so am happy for the guys to grab the leftovers."

I look down and notice the penny candy. My eyes light up and I grab the tub and peer inside. "You are such a kid," he chuckles.

"I think most girls like penny candy. I always get a tub when I can. Oh! I see you have most of my favorites," I grin. "I am sure Taylor isn't _that_ partial to these."

We decide to download two films from the iTunes Store. First we watch his preferred film, Wolverine, then I want Tangled, but he isn't keen. After a lot of persuading on my part, he gives in. "Please… I had to watch that Marvel rubbish. Why can't I have Tangled… I love Disney films," I beg.

We settle back on the couch… Well, glorified bed and it's less than half an hour and we are both laying flat out along its length. He is behind me and has his hand strategically placed in the dip of my waist.

As the film gets to the point where Flynn Rider meets Rapunzel and gets a smack around the head with a frying pan, I hear a snort coming from behind me. I initially think that Christian has found it funny and snickered, but when I turn my head, I see him flat out with his head thrown back and mouth slightly open. He looks adorable, even if he is now snoring gently. I ignore the film and turn around, just watching him as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful and I don't have the courage to wake him. He must be shattered having to run his empire single-handedly

I bring my hand up and touch his face and he slightly stirs, but doesn't wake. His head is now tilted towards me and his lips are no longer apart. My fingers trail down his cheeks and I am surprised at how soft his face is, considering he is a man who has probably not shaved since morning. His lips are soft and I have such an urge to kiss him. Do I dare?

I dare… I lean forward and place a tender slow kiss upon his lips. He doesn't stir, so I repeat my actions several times around his mouth. As I do, he starts to shift and I look up at him, hoping he hasn't woke up. I see he is still in sleep mode, so I snuggle into him, making sure I don't touch his chest with my hands. I want to feel him against me so I get as close as I dare and the warmth of his body relaxes me and I find myself falling to sleep.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

I wake up, hot, too hot. Ana's film is still blasting out of the surround sound speakers, but no one has been watching it. She is fast asleep in my arms. How did that happen? We were spooning before I so rudely drifted off. Now she is facing me and cuddled up into my arms, which are wrapped around her. This feels so right, but so wrong. How can I carry on like this with all that's happening. I am even becoming jealous of myself, of C! That's just screwed up.

I notice that I am not flinching at her closeness. Even if she isn't touching my chest with her hands, I can feel her head rest against it. Ana stirs, but doesn't wake up and she mumbles something, did I just hear right? 'Oh, Christian.' She's dreaming about me. I smile at the idea of what she is thinking right now, but then I hear her groan and she moves. Shit! She's put her whole leg over my hip and tilted the lower part of her body into me. Fuck! I can't help myself and move my top leg forward between her legs and the front of my thigh is virtually touching her core. God, I can feel the heat radiating from her.

Within a few moments of quietness, I can sense that she is moving her hips slightly against my leg. Fuck it, I was stupid to do what I did, now she is dry humping me. My cock woke up a while ago, but now it's eagerly expanding. I hope I don't cum. I am sure I won't, not with my controls… but hell, this is gonna be hard.

"Christian, make love to me, please," I hear her whisper softly. Thank the lord her eyes are still closed as she's still dreaming. I just hold her tighter to me, hoping that my hold will stop her from moving, but it doesn't. Her head moves and resettles into the crook of my neck, that's not ideal as I'm so sensitive there. It's like a switch to the power supply that serves my dick.

Now what's she doing? Her hand is moving. I hope she's not going to touch me! She runs her hand up her stomach and it disappears under her t-shirt. She's going to touch her breasts! Good Lord! I noticed earlier that she isn't wearing a bra, her hard nipples are standing proud and the imprints are clear to see on her t-shirt.

Mrs Jones must have been in a joking mood when she bought her lounge clothes this afternoon. The t-shirt has the words 'Don't Touch' in big letters across her breasts, but that's all I want to do, touch, lick, suckle, immerse myself into her. Her attentions to her own body is so tempting and I want to pull her top up, take them into my mouth and suckle.

 _Ana, please wake up!_

I silently beg her to wake. She needs to stop this torturous play with me. It's beginning to get to the point where I want to slap her ass in order for her to stop this.

I grab her tight into my arms. "Ana, you need to stop." I hear her groan out a 'no' in her sleep. WHAT! She's defying me? That would definitely earn a punishment, but how can I when she's not my sub and she doesn't know what she's doing. She must finally absorb my request as she stills. I pull her tight to me once more and bask in the feeling of our tangled bodies and begin to relax again, so much so that I forget about the spanking and fall back to sleep once more.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up feeling trapped. It's dark, but not because the light is off, but because my face is against Christian's neck and his body is shielding me. I hear his snores again and as it is nearing twelve o'clock, I decide to call it a night. I give him one last kiss on his lips and remove myself from his hold without waking him and collect my things. I am too tired to change back into my work clothes, so decide to leave in the t-shirt and jogging bottoms on, but put my scarf around me to hide the slogan on my top.

Making my way to the great room, I see a light on in one of the offices off of the hallway. I notice Taylor is in there with his head in a book.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" he asks.

"Would it be possible if you could give me a lift home, please," I ask timidly.

"Is Mr Grey not with you?" he asks, confused.

"He fell to sleep in the TV room and I didn't have the heart to wake him. He must be shattered."

Taylor smiles and grabs the keys from the key hooks on the wall. We go down to the garage and he opens the door to the SUV and I get in. It takes only five minutes to drive the distance from Escala to my home, which I am surprised at, but then realize that the traffic is extremely light, even for this time of night. I hope Christian isn't upset that I just left. "Taylor, can you let Mr Grey know that I didn't wish to wake him. He may think it odd that I just upped and left."

"I will ma'am," he says, but I know he wants to say more as he is hesitant.

"What's the matter, Taylor? I know you want to say something."

He hesitates further, knowing that he shouldn't say anything as it could mean his job. "I know that Mr Grey is just a friend, Miss Steele, but take care. He may seem a harsh business man without a care in the world, but he is also very vulnerable and finds it difficult to let people into his life. He seems to have gone against his usual behavior with you."

I puzzle over what he means, "What do you mean, usual behavior?" My curiosity now piqued.

"Only that he never entertains ladies in the way he has with you. Tonight and the other day, when you came to dinner. That's not his usual behavior."

I then think back to when I asked the question about being gay. He's never been seen out with a woman and he said, _'I don't usually make a habit of this sort of thing,'_ at the ice-cream parlor. Maybe he can't allow anyone into his life, due to his touch issues. I am sure that would play a big part in any relationship he had.

"Oh… Do you think I should stop coming around?" I say, meekly.

"No, I think you are good for him. He seems to be open with you and I have noticed a calmness in him of late. Don't stop, Miss Steele. Whatever it is that you are doing, continue doing it."

I thank Taylor as I get out the car, telling him once more to tell Mr Grey that I didn't wish to wake him.

* * *

 **Christian's POV**

God, it's cold. Why am I so god damn cold? Then I see that I am alone in the cinema and haven't got Ana's body against mine, keeping me warm. I sit up and look around, still groggy from my nap.

 _She's gone!_

For a moment, I wonder if it's because of our physical closeness. Was she aware of her actions during her sleep? Surely not.

I get up off of the couch and make my way to the great room, running my fingers through my messed up hair as I go. I see Taylor and make my way to his office. "Sir, I took Miss Steele home about twenty minutes ago. She told me to tell you that she's sorry she didn't wake you, but thought you needed the sleep."

"She's not mad… scared… screaming hysterical?" I ask, worried that she's run out on me.

"No. I think she was concerned that you were tired?" Taylor looks at me as though I have gone mad, but I remember what I have said. What with my lifestyle, I think he's concerned that I have hurt Ana.

I head off to bed, after telling Taylor to call it a night. After showering I lay down and stare at the ceiling, which I find I do quite a lot of late.

 _What are you doing to me, Miss Steele?_

I have no idea why I am feeling this way. Even if I know her intimately, this isn't the usual reaction I get. It scares me, but at the same time, it's making me feel so alive.

* * *

 **Tuesday 31 May 2011**  
 **Ana's POV**

I woke this morning with a smile on my face. I have a feeling that today will be a great day, that is if Jack keeps out of my way for most of it.

I reach work a few minutes early and when I see Clare on reception, she gives me the biggest cheesy grin I have seen. "What?"

 _Do I have egg on my face?_

"These came for you twenty minutes ago," she says as she brings out a massive basket of flowers from under her counter-top. I initially wonder if they are from Cliff, but it's not his style. Then I hope that they are from Christian. I take the card out and read:

 _.*._

 _Ana_

 _I am such an idiot for falling to sleep during your company._  
 _Please accept this token as the start of my atonement._

 _Christian_

 _.*._

I smile as I read his attempt at an apology for falling asleep for half of the evening, but we both were as bad as each other. It didn't take me long to end up in the same state.

"So?…" Clare asks.

"So what?" I tease. I know she is dying to find out who has sent them.

"You can't leave me just hanging. Come on… give!" She is so nosy, but I give nothing of consequence away.

"Oh, just a secret admirer," I grin, hoping that I can wind her up for half the morning. I take the basket and march my way into the office and deposit them on the spare desk next to me.

My desk phone rings and I answer. "Ana, you can't leave me like this." I laugh, it's Clare.

"I'm sorry, but I am rather busy right now good day," I say and hang up on her.

I send an email on my blackberry to Christian to thank him for the basket of flowers. When I finish, I look up and see Jack looking suspiciously at me and then the flowers.

 _Shit, I don't want to explain myself to you._

He makes his way out of his office, I know he is going to pry. "Flowers Ana? Who sent them?" he asks. The firmness in his voice is not appreciated. He sounds like a jealous boyfriend, or should I say what I think one would sound like as I haven't experienced that pleasure... Whatever, he shouldn't sound like it.

"Oh, just a friend sent them as an apology," I say innocently.

 _You're not getting any more out of me, Jack. It's none of your god damn business._

He stares at me, as though he can tell I am lying, when I am not. I frown at his obvious looks and find my top lip twitch up in disdain,. "What?" I snap.

"Nothing, just wondering," he smirks, knowing I am now agitated.

"Wondering what?" _Oh, for fuck's sake! Why are we playing twenty questions over a bunch of fucking flowers?_

"Who the friend is?" he asks, lifting his brow.

Well, I could say that he is my fuck buddy, but that would be a lie. Then I could say a long lost friend from college, but again he isn't. Then I decide that he doesn't deserve an answer. I don't have to tell him my private life. "Just a friend, as I said."

I get up from my desk and ask if he would like a coffee, as I am about to make myself a cup of tea. I hope the change in questions will swerve him from his thoughts, as the last thing I need is a possessive boss who thinks he is my boyfriend, when he isn't. I have reluctantly agreed to go to Fifty's with him on Friday, but a lot of us are going. I hope he doesn't think that it will be a proper date, heaven forbid!


	9. Vol 1 - Fifties

**Friday 03 June 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Today, the heads of agreement to purchase SIP were signed, but the terms stipulate that it will be embargoed for a full month. My main reason was to sack Hyde and keep Ana safe, but I also want security for her future career. I must admit though that as soon as I put my name on the dotted line, my nerves began to build. What if she is angry? What if she leaves?

The company was not as profitable as we first thought, there were cash flow issues and SIP had made several advances against royalties, and in quite a few instances, the amount was beyond what they had expected to get back in sales. So, the publishing house run into a loss, a big loss, whilst the authors were sitting pretty. Who had sanctioned this is yet to be known, but I will get to the bottom of it and those involved will be given their pink slip.

I have not stopped thinking about Ana the whole week. My muse has been in overdrive and I am conjuring up all sorts of scenes with her in my mind, and I cannot wait for tomorrow night. What she did, whilst asleep, has not left my thoughts and I find myself getting aroused during board meetings. I am just glad I didn't agree to the glass top table in that particular conference room.

I had been contemplating telling Cliff that he can go stick his arrangement and then tell Ana the whole story, but I need more time. I don't know how strong she feels about me, I can see there is something there, but what? She will probably hate me and walk away and I don't think I will be able to handle that.

I have wanted to see her this week, but what with work and Ana's prearranged dinner date with Kate yesterday, I haven't had a chance to. Texts and emails are all well and good, but in the flesh is always preferable, but I don't want to come across as some horny teenager that wants a lay... _Ugh!_ That is exactly how I feel though, with the added tug on something in my chest.

I had a call from Cliff on Wednesday, apparently Elena took it upon herself to phone him. I knew she would do that, and luckily I had told him to plead ignorance, which he did. I am so fucking furious right now that I feel like contacting Elena and having it out with her, but… then she would know Cliff had contacted me to tell me and so confirming her suspicions, so I am stuck. Thankfully, she will be off to New York tomorrow for a couple of weeks, so she will be out of our lives for a short while and hopefully by the time she gets back, Ana will be mine.

I decided to get protection for Ana, I don't want her to be accosted by Elena, she would definitely freak out if she found out I was C by another person. Sawyer is already on my staff, so he will be assigned to follow Ana from tomorrow morning. It would have been today, but he had his sister's wedding and couldn't break away from it.

 _God, I need her more than ever. Tomorrow night cannot come soon enough._

I phone through to Andrea and ask her to get the biggest box of handmade Belgium chocolates sent to SIP. She is now curious as to what is going on, as she had helped with the flowers on Tuesday, the balloons on Wednesday and then the cute teddy yesterday. Every time I venture out into reception, she spies me through narrowed eyes.

 _Yes, Andrea, I do have a life outside of here._

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's nearly ten and I have been at Fifty's since just after six, with a group from SIP, we are having end of week drinks. Apparently it's a Friday night ritual, but someone neglected to tell me that they usually just leave when they feel like it and not in a big group. This has left me in a shitty position of being alone with Jack, as each of my colleagues have left, one by one, without me noticing. I did not see Clare leave a few minutes ago, it must have been when I went to the toilet. Why didn't she tell me she was going, what a stupid thing to do, leaving me here with him. I'm gonna have to have words with her on Monday, leaving me with this… _leach!_

Even though I try to make my excuses to go, I find myself on the receiving end of Jack's insistence that I stay. Beyond pushing out of the way, I'm stuck as he has backed me into the corner of the bar.

 _Get out my frigging space!_

I am angry, angry at everyone for leaving me, angry at Hyde as he's just a bastard and angry at myself for being such an idiot. I am even angry at Christian for being ignorant of where I am, as I didn't tell him where I was going and he should be here protecting me, but oh 'little old Miss Independent' here, saw fit to not tell him where I was going tonight.

 _Why didn_ _'_ _t he ask where I was going?_

I have noticed that as the evening has progressed, Jack's behaviour towards me has become more and more odd. He is certainly trying to make a move on me, but there is an underlying tension that I can feel emanating from him.

He goes to the bar for yet more drinks, and I know this is the only chance I will have to make my escape. I run out the building and into the cool air, which hits me like a wall.

 _Shit, I have drunk way too much._

I begin to sway in the cool air. I am alone and scared, and need to get away, so I run into an alleyway to the side of the building, where I take refuge in the shadows. I need help, I need to call Christian to come and get me, I feel vulnerable and too scared to get a cab home, _I need Christian._

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" I hear him chirp.

"Christian," I whimper, trying not to cry.

He can sense my panic and his own voice is now full of anxiety. "What's the matter? Where are you?" he blurts out.

"I am outside Fifty's bar, it's opposite SIP. Jack is trying to get me drunk, everyone has gone home and I'm alone with him, I managed to run outside when he was at the bar," I sob.

"I will be right there, Ana, go back into the bar, you need a crowd around you to keep you safe," he states, I can already hear the bell of the elevator as he pushes the ground floor buttons.

As I am about to tell him to hurry, I hear Jack, "So pretty lady, there you are?" he says as he comes towards me and I drop the phone in shock, it hits the pavement with a crash.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"I will be right there, Ana, go back into the bar, you need a crowd around you to keep you safe." I get into the elevator and make my way down to the garage, but as I am talking to her on the phone, I can hear Jack in the background and then the line goes dead.

 _NO!_

I run to my car, it will only take two minutes to get to the bar in the R8, but that could be two minutes too late. I drive down the highroad at illegal speeds and screech to a halt outside of fifty's. There is no-one around, no bouncers which I find odd. Jumping out of the car, I run to where I can hear Ana screaming. As I turn the corner, I see Hyde pushing her back against the wall, he is all hands, groping, pulling at her clothes and trying to kiss her. I grab his shoulders and spin him around, he is caught off guard and nearly falls over, but I grasp the front of his shirt to keep him upright, only long enough to hit him full on in the face with my fist, I let go so that he hits the ground with a thud. "You Fucker! Hyde, you will pay for this," I scream out to him.

"She was asking for it, giving me the come on with those doe eyes of hers, she wanted it. What the fuck has it to do with you anyway, Grey. Me and Ana have a good thing going, don't we sugar," he smirked as he rubbed his jaw and gets up off of the floor.

"What!" I say as I send the man back down with a Yop-chaggi sidekick, he stumbles back and crashes into the wall, where he slides down to the ground again. I am now standing over him, he is winded and no use for anything. "She told you no, I could hear her clearly from twenty yards away that she was screaming at you to stop." I want to kick the shit out of this pathetic attempt of a human being, but I hear Ana sobbing behind me, I need to be with her.

I turn and see she is a huddled mess on the floor and I go over to her and kneel beside her, taking her into my embrace. "Baby, do you want me to call the police?" She shakes her head, she just wants to leave. Even though I wish she would agree to call the police and press charges, I have to accept her decision on this matter. He would probably get away with it anyway, the smarmy git. "I'll take you home. Hyde will pay, don't worry, I will ruin him, he will never get another job and I will make it my mission that he loses everything he has got," I whisper to her gently.

"I don't want to go home, I'm too scared," she chokes out between her sobs. I pick her up and take her back to the R8 and sit her down in the passenger seat. I look around for Hyde, but he has already disappeared, no doubt to try and cover his tracks for the night.

 _Don_ _'_ _t get too comfortable, Hyde, you're not gonna get away that easily._

"Baby, shall I take you back to Escala?" She nods, still in tears, but less panicked.

I drive at a steady speed and we reach Escala in a little under five minutes. I park the car in the garage and carry Ana up to the apartment. Taylor is in the lobby, waiting for the elevator doors to open, but he is startled at the sight of us, as I am a mess due to my altercation with Hyde and Ana is asleep in my arms. She also looks a state and her cheek shows first signs of a bruise forming.

 _Shit! He hit her!_

"Her boss attacked Ana. Go back to bed, we will deal with this in the morning," I tell him as I make my way to my bedroom. I just realised that if she hadn't called me, or I got stuck in traffic, then he could have… _Fuck!_

The guilt now builds in me, realising that I could have had protection on her tonight. I can feel my insides start to tremble, my throat is closing up, _no!_ I cannot breakdown, not in front of her. With all the will I have, I bring myself under control, I am adamant now that this fucker pays for it in every way imaginable and I know the guy just to do the job.

Ana wakes up as I place her down on my bed, "Where am I?" she mumbles as she looks about the room, in confusion.

"In my bedroom," I say calmly, trying not to show my own emotions, but she starts to panic again. "Ana, baby, you wanted to come here, remember? I don't want to put you in the guest-room as it's too far removed from the rest of the house and I won't feel comfortable with you being upstairs, I'll sleep on the couch outside. I'll be close by."

I stroke her hair back off her face, god I want to kiss her, to let her know it will be alright, but I can't as I know I won't be able to stop myself. It's the last thing she needs right now, another idiot trying it on.

I kneel down beside the bed and remove her shoes and socks, she is wearing jeans and a t-shirt, so I get one of my shirts from my closet and give it to her to change into. I tell her where the bathroom is and suggest she might want to take a hot bath before she goes to bed, it will relax her.

An hour later, I hear a knock on the door to my study and Ana comes in. She does not say a word, but just comes over to me and sits on my lap, where she curls up into a ball and buries her head in the crook of my neck. This shouldn't feel good, but it does.

She wraps her arms about my neck and I hold her tight to me, rocking her in my chair, it soothes her. I can smell the Jasmin oils she has used in the bath, mixed with the unique smell of Ana. With the smell permeating my nostrils, I remember that tomorrow is Saturday, she can't go round Cliff's, not like this, I won't let her, I want her here with me. She will have to ring him in the morning, telling him she is not well, or something, make up an excuse. Hopefully the bruise will be dull enough to cover with makeup by next week, that is if she decides to go.

I carry her back to my room and place her down in the bed, as I pull the covers over her, I hear her tell me to join her. "I can't Ana," I say, the need in my voice is evident.

"Please…" she begs.

I don't know what to do, I long to, but I am worried at what I will do, I might try it on with her and that's the last thing she needs.

"I will lay on top of the bed, baby, I won't get under the cover." She looks confused, "You know how I feel, I know I won't be able to sleep if I feel you against me." I say as I lay down next to her, my head propped up on my elbow. She strokes my cheek and we just look into each other's eyes, hers are glistening with tears. I never thought in a million years that my heart would go out to someone, let alone find that one existed. I was never a hearts and flowers type of guy, but all I want to do now, is love this woman, but I can't tell her this.

We lay, her back to my front, for hours. I can feel her still awake and it's already four in the morning, but by daybreak she is asleep.

* * *

 **Saturday 04 June 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I get up at around nine, but just take to sitting in the chair next to the bed, watching over her like a century guard, protecting the priceless object which has been placed under his protection. I am stirred though, when I hear voices outside and quickly realise it's Taylor and my mother.

 _Shit! WTF! She cannot come in here._

I get up from my seat, hoping to get to her before she comes barging in, but I am too late and she stops in the doorway as she notices Ana in my bed.

I put my finger up to my lips to gesture her to keep quiet and I move towards her and beckon her out of the room, at which point Taylor apologises and makes his way back to his apartment. When we are safely in the great room, my mother starts the tirade of questions. "Christian, who is that in your bed? What is she doing there? And more importantly, why do I not know you have a woman in your life? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Mother, please! We have had a very difficult night. Ana is not my girlfriend, just a close friend. She called me last night as she was attacked and I went to her aid. She didn't want to go back to her own place, so I brought her here. She has been up most of the night crying, and has only had a few hours sleep. I don't want her to wake yet."

"Oh darling," she gasps, as she spots my cut and bruised hand. I did not realised that I had been injured. She tries to look at it, but I pull my hand from hers. "I'm fine… please," I say, my mood now exacerbated somewhat. I don't want her here so I ask her politely to leave. She does not want to as I can see she has questions and wants to help, but realises she is also in the way and that I want to be left alone. As she leaves, she asks that I ring her at some point over the weekend, I agree just to get her out of my home.

I make my way back to my bedroom, but find Ana gone. I hear her in the bathroom, she is crying.

 _Oh baby, please don_ _'_ _t._

I open the door to the bathroom and see Ana huddled on the floor, I kneel down and take her in my arms and hold her tight to me. The floor is cold, I don't want her to catch a chill, so I pick her up in my arms and carry her back to the bed. I sit down and place her on my lap, I continue to hold her close, where she cries into my shoulder. "What am I going to do? I will lose my job!" she cries out.

"You won't, Hyde will be out of a job, not you. He won't be stepping foot in that building again, Ana."

"But how do you know that? You have no control over SIP?" she asks innocently. I can do nothing but own up to my recent takeover of the company.

"There's something I have been meaning to tell you, but didn't know how to," I say as I watch her reaction. She seems to be waiting for my admission, so I continue. "I own SIP." I screw my eyes up, not wanting to see her expression, but as I don't hear or feel anything, I open one eye, gingerly, and peek out through my lashes. Her eyes are wide and she looks startled. "Say something?"

"You bought SIP, or have you been the owner all along? I don't understand?" I can see the confusion on her face, I would be if a friend just announced they owned the company that I worked for.

"I completed the deal a yesterday, but the takeover is embargoed until next month." I sit back and watch her confusion turn to I don't know what.

 _What is she now thinking? I_ _'_ _m in deep shit._

We sit in silence, her expressions changing every few moments, it would be quite entertaining to watch, if the subject was different and her anger aimed at me was not a potential reaction. She sits there in silence for about five more minutes, then the silence is broken with that dreaded question. "Christian… why did you purchase it?"

What do I tell her? The initial reason was that I wanted to make sure she was safe in her job and that I could kick Jack out at the first opportunity. "Because I can," was all I said, but she comes back telling me that she is not happy with that answer. "Fine! I wanted to make sure you were safe, you mentioned Jack and his behaviour towards you and I wanted to know I could get rid of him at a moment's notice. Looks like my hunch was right."

She startles me, when she thanks me, but all too soon she adds, "You are a frigging nut job, you know that, don't you?"

"Yep, I am totally fucked up, Ana," but as I confess this, she gets upset again. "Don't cry, I knew I was one fucked up fucker, baby. You didn't have to tell me. Now, I want you to dry your eyes and get dressed, I will have breakfast ready in half an hour, then I want you to call anyone that you are seeing today and cancel. I want you to stay here with me until at least tomorrow.

"But, I can't. I have to go out tonight!"

"Have to? I don't know if you have looked in the mirror this morning, but you have a massive black bruise on the side of your face, it was there slightly last night, but it has deepened overnight and looks like you have gone a few rounds with Mohammad Ali. You have been through a rather bad ordeal and I want you to rest and relax here, where I can look after you. If you want to go out, I can take you out on my boat, the tranquillity of being out at sea, with nothing around for miles is very calming, the silence is almost deafening."

All too soon, she runs to the bedroom and I hear her scream as she discovers the state of her face. I know what she is thinking, she doesn't want anyone to see her like this. "If you think it's best, I can have you work from home next week?"

"I can't, I don't have a computer."

"What? No computer, not even a laptop?" she shakes her head. I don't believe it, someone not having any access to the Internet in this day and age. "I will lend you one of mine, I have several floating about. I'll get IT to get you broadband at SIP's expense and link you up with their computers, so that you can work on-line and your work phone can be redirected to your own mobile."

Ana gasps, "I dropped my phone outside the bar."

"I picked it up, when I carried you back to the car. It's bust, I will get you a replacement, but in the meantime, I have this one, I have changed the Sim over so you are good to go."

She is embarrassed at what I have done, but thanks me and I leave her to sort out her phone calls, she phones Kate, and then Cliff. I hear part of her conversation with the man and cannot believe how different she sounds. Her spirit in her voice has gone and she sounds almost monotone. That is the submissive response us Doms love, but it doesn't sound right on her, hearing her like that, not outside of the playroom.

She comes into the bedroom, where I have waited for her to finish. "Can Kate come over?"

"Yeah, sure, if you want her to." I don't feel comfortable with this, but Ana needs her friend. I will have to put up with the ever so popular Miss Kavanagh, maybe I should invite Elliot over and have a party. I frown at my sarcastic thought, but it might not be such a bad idea after all. Elliot would be a good distraction for Ana, he is one big joke and if he brings a smile to her face, then it would be worth putting up with him for a couple of hours.

Whilst Ana is back on the phone with Kate, I go to the study and pull out the burner cell phone that I have had for a couple of years, not really knowing if I would ever need it. Now is the time, I dial the number…

"Rudy… CG… I have a job for you, his name is Hyde."


	10. Vol 1 - Revealed

**Saturday 4th June 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Ana has invited Kate over and she has just arrived, thankfully she brought over a few changes of clothing. Her first reaction is to Ana's face, she questions her and gives me the evil eye, as I make my way to my study to call Elliot, who agrees to come over at four. He is eager as he wants to see Ana, I am sure he thinks we are an item and just wants to inspect the goods, as he puts it. I also want to discuss with Ana, the possibility of her and Kate moving into my apartment I own a couple of blocks along. She will be that much closer and the building has a concierge on desk duty twenty four hours a day. Kate being here might be to my benefit, as she will snap up the offer when she hears where it is and persuade her friend to agree.

I get a text from Cliff straight after Ana has put the phone down to him, but do not read it straight away. Luckily it's on vibrate, so wait until I go to the kitchen to get myself a drink and read it there. He is telling me that this evening is off, due to Ana being ill. I text him back telling him okay and that I will be there as usually next Saturday.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

Kate arrives within half an hour of calling her. She had left messages on my phone last night and this morning, wondering where I was. "God, what's happened to your face?" Kate is in shock at the massive bruise on my cheekbone, I didn't tell her all about last night over the phone, so have to sit down with her to explain, Christian is going to his study to leave us alone, and Kate eyes him suspiciously.

 _FFS Kate! Christian didn_ _'_ _t do this!_

"My boss attacked me at the bar last night, I called Christian, who came to get me."

"Why didn't you call me, Ana?" Kate asks, I think she is upset that she was not my number one person to ring.

"What the hell would you do? You can't fight off a wasp buzzing around you, let alone a six foot three man." I can tell she's mulling it over and accepts what I say.

"Suppose I would be useless…" she realises, thank the lord we are not going to have an argument on that score. I then spend the next twenty minutes telling her about it, at some points I have to stop to take a deep breath, it's hard reliving it. Kate is listening quietly, usually she would have something to say, but not this time.

"What are you going to do, he will be there at work on Monday?" she looks worried.

"He won't be, he is out of a job," I explain, but don't tell her that Christian owns the company. I can't as it's embargoed, he shouldn't have even told me.

"So, you and this Christian Grey, what gives? Last I knew you were interviewing him, the next you have stayed the night in his pad." My smile is infectious and she starts to grin. "Like that then? What about Mr Fuck Buddie?"

"Oh Kate! It is nothing like that between me and Christian. We have a friendship, that is all. I didn't want to go home last night, I knew you were out and would come back in the early hours and I didn't want to be in that apartment on my own."

"Hey girl! What's wrong with you? That man is an Adonis, I would have pounced on him by now and pinned him to the floor."

"It's not that I don't want to, but Cliff… plus there are other reasons, which I am not going to go into. We are better off as friends." I say this, but I do not mean it, I would love to be with Christian and I think he feels the same way.

Our conversation is interrupted as the man himself comes out of his office. "Elliot's coming over later." Elliot? Oh, his brother.

"The brother that was on the phone to you the other week?" I ask, just to make sure. Christian nods. I don't think his brother will do or say anything untoward, not after what has happened.

Christian is hovering, "The reason why I wanted him over, was so that I could ask him to help you move, that is if you want to." My brows shoot up, this is the first I have heard of moving. "I have an apartment at The Royal Crest Condominiums, I want you to move there." He says in a fluster, as he's seen my expression change to annoyed.

"But why do you want me to move?"

"Your block has no security. I don't want to scare you, but Jack probably has your home address." He trails off as he sees my expression turn from annoyed to horror. "I am not saying he will, but there is that chance he will try and find you. Please, the apartment I have is big enough to sleep four people, I want Kate to move there too, not just you." I notice Kate's eyes light up at that, _typical._

"Why have you got an apartment so close to this one? Is it an investment property? Do you expect me to pay rent? I 'm already paying rent on the Pike Corner apartment. I can't afford both." I am now panicking, I will have to pay two lots of rent, just to feel safe.

"Who said anything about rent and I will settle any cancellation of contract fees on the old apartment. It's a crash pad for the family, when they are in the area, this place may look big, but I haven't got enough bedrooms here for all of the family. I bought another place for them to retreat to, when they don't want to go back to Bellevue. To be honest it hasn't been used for nearly a year, so you living there will be better than it being empty."

I mull it over and look at Kate, her eyes give it away, she's eager to move. "Do you want to move Kate?" I ask, not really knowing what to do, I like the idea of being more secure with the concierge, but it will be Christian's apartment, I will be indebted to him. Kate nods and my mind is so easily made up, regardless to my indebtedness, "Okay, but on one condition." Christian looks at me suspiciously. "We pay a small amount of rent."

Christian huffs, "Fine, ten dollars a month and I won't take anymore."

"Ha! What will you do if we do pay more, throw us out on the street?" I smirk, but he starts to laugh, shaking his head, I look at Kate who is resembling a fly trap with her mouth open.

 _What?_

At four, I hear the elevator door ping open and in walks a blond model type god. Kate has physically reacted, she repeatedly taps me on the leg and sits up in her seat, her gasp was so loud that I am sure he heard her.

"Hey, two beauties Christian?" he smirks as his eyes fall to Kate, "Hey baby, I'm Elliot," he grins, but he doesn't leave me out for long, as he notices my childish wave and introduces himself. Christian has already warned him of the state of my face and told him not to mention it, I'm already hung up over it and I don't need a reminder. I think he is too taken with Kate to be honest, to even notice me.

God, most women wouldn't fall for his charms, but Kate is all swoony. She has had a thing for blond guys since watching True blood, with Alexander Skarsgård. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it, seductively. He is all charm, but I know that he will probably be wanting to pinion her against the nearest wall by the end of the day, and she will allow him.

Christian joins us on the couches with Elliot, "The reason I asked you over bro, was so that I could ask a favour. Kate and Ana have agreed to move to The Royal Crest Apartment and I need you to help move them… tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" we all say in unison.

"Why not? The place is spotless, Mrs Jones goes over there once a week to do a clean. It seems stupid to put it off. Ana it has all the mod cons, you know, Internet," he's laughing at me, but I find myself smiling at his little dig. Yeah, who doesn't have Internet nowadays… _Me!_

"Okay, I suppose you want me to bring the big truck around?"

"There isn't much to take, we only moved a little while ago and not really kitted it out yet, only a few bits of essential furniture and our belongings." Kate explains, but she does not divulge the fact that she has a truck full of clothes.

It's early evening and Kate wants to go to a bar for a drink. I am not in the mood, so Elliot says he will go with her. I am sure it is their way of making their excuses to go fuck or something, as they have been eyeing each other up since he walked through the door, and their innuendos have been priceless. Christian just rolls his eyes, he knows his brother and can tell that Kate is no wallflower. After they leave, Christian comes over and asks if I want anything to eat, as we have only had chicken salad subs for lunch. I shrug my shoulders as to be honest I am not all that hungry.

"You have to eat, Ana. You have only had muesli for breakfast and a sub for lunch, I bet you didn't eat last night at the bar." I pout at him, knowing he's hit the nail on the head. "No, didn't think so, takeaway?"

I nod, "Chinese?"

"We can do that."

Christian dials the Black Bamboo on 3rd Avenue and they deliver it in record time. I realise that it's a stone throw from the new apartment, so will be keeping the menu handy for when I can't be bothered to cook.

We lounge about in the TV room, I'm back in my comfies and Christian has changed into a t-shirt and old ripped jeans. My eyes keep wandering and he notices it, I can't help myself, he looks so hot!

"Miss Steele, did you just look me up and down?" I blush, I have been caught out.

"Maybe." He smiles and takes another bite of his chow mein.

 _Even eating simple chinese, he looks delicious._

By evening, I have fallen to sleep yet again. What is it about this room that sends me off to sleep? The dark walls and soft lighting maybe.

I wake up when Christian picks me up, in order to carry me back to the bedroom. I should mention that I am okay to go upstairs now, but that thought does not bring any joy, so I keep quiet.

"You're shattered, Anastasia, I think it would do both of us good to get some early shuteye," he soothes.

"What time is it?" I ask, my voice croaky from my sleep.

"Half past ten. You had little sleep last night, we both didn't sleep well."

I want to talk more, but my head is all too fuzzy with sleepiness that I instantly fall back to sleep before we get to our destination.

* * *

 **Sunday 5th June 2011**

 **Christian's POV**

I wake at around seven with Ana wrapped around me, or am I wrapped around her? We are in a total mess with limbs all over the place and the best thing is, is that my cock is rubbing between her legs. I know that I can't stay like this for long, so I shift slightly which wakes her up. I have to laugh at her blushes, she looks so cute biting the tip of her finger nervously, almost like a naughty girl who has been caught with her fingers in the candy jar, she knows what's occurring.

"Morning," she says groggily.

"I think it is a _good morning_ , don't you think, Miss Steele," I smirk. I almost thrust my hips into her, but decide not to as she would probably shift and don't want her to move a muscle, not just yet.

"Christian? Do you think we should be lying like this? You know… entangled and… touching."

"Don't see why not," I say being daring, "Not as if we are doing anything and aren't you comfortable? I am," I grin, but Ana is not smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I can feel you."

"Oh! Do you want me to move, then?"

"No, I like it," she whispers, but I egg her on.

"Do you want to do something about it?"

"I can't…" she says, but won't elaborate, but she doesn't have to.

"The complication?" she nods at me and moves away and rolls over. I fall back on the bed, staring up at the dappled light on the ceiling. Why are ceilings such a good place to stare at when in contemplation?

Before I brood for too long, I get up and bend over and slap Ana's ass to get her up and out of bed. She flinches and stares at me, wondering what I had just done.

 _Blast! I think that was too much._

"Come, we need to get up, Elliot will be here shortly as Kate is expecting us around there at ten thirty," I say, but I am assuming that Elliot is with Kate now and that he will come over here just to drive back again.

It's ten o'clock and we are both sitting at the breakfast bar, when Elliot shows an appearance. "Hey guys, do you mind if I use the bathroom, I need to take a dump," he asks.

"Elliot, can you put it a better way? You can if you are quick," I say, but as I see Elliot head off to my room, I shout out that he needs to use the one upstairs, but the bastard didn't hear me and disappears. Five minutes later, he reappears, but as he walks by, I can smell he has used my blasted aftershave. I jolt in my seat and I see Ana also react.

 _Shit, she recognises the scent!_

"Bro, I used some of your stuff, I hope you don't mind." Elliot is all smug, he knows I hate him using my stuff and even more so that he's been rummaging in my closet. I don't mind buying him his own, but don't use mine.

I notice Ana's eyes snap to me, she looks confused. I need to correct this before she gets any ideas. "Elliot, you might as well keep that aftershave. I haven't used it in over six months and you are the only one who seems to splash it around like it was water, on the very few occasions you are here." There, I have steered the issue out the door. Ana visibly relaxes and continues to eat her pancakes in silence. Elliot is all happy and darts back to the bedroom to grab the bottle.

 _Ugh! I will have to get another before next weekend now._

The move went well, all of Ana and Kate's belongings were moved across in Elliot's pickup. After the girls had seen the place and what it was furnished with, they were happy to keep it as it was, and put their own furniture into storage. Luckily, I have a few lockups where they can be stored long term, so Elliot put them into the nearest one. Ana, however, wanted to keep her bed and I must say that the wrought iron head and foot boards are promising. I smile as I think of her trussed up, not being able to move. I am now determined to come clean, but not until I have had her one last time around Cliff's. The idea of that does not fill me with pride, but I can't tell her without one last night. If she disassociated herself from me, I will have nothing, no Ana, no Anastasia. The apartment can be managed by a third party, I won't want her to move out and she won't have to see me. So, Sunday 12th June 2011 will either be my doomsday or my happy ever after day.

I phoned Roach this evening on his personal mobile, to explain what had happened with Jack. He was not shocked, it may be that he was already aware of what Jack was like and it makes me think if he has done this before. Would account for the numerous P.A.'s he has had, he's probably attacked them and then watch them leave one by one, well not this one, Ana is staying and he is to go. I have instructed Roach to allow Jack into the building under guard, so that he can collect his belongings and papers, then he is not to be allowed back onto the premises, under any circumstances. Luckily, Ana is working from home this week, so she won't see this going down and I don't expect it to be a pretty sight.

I call Rudy again, and give him details of Jack, his bank account, address and other personal details. I have instructed him to hack his bank accounts and draw all the money out, remove all his stuff from his rented apartment and anonymously send the keys back to the landlord and sell Hyde's possessions. I want Rudy to hand over all the combined money, as a cash donation, to the women's refuge downtown. I cannot think of a more befitting cause.

Rudy asks if he is to do anything with Jack, himself. I deliberate this and explain the situation, to which he states that he knows just what is needed as his father was a veterinary surgeon and had helped in several operations. My stomach clenches at the thought, but Rudy tells me that he will experience a decreased libido and should be less aggressive due to the lack of testosterone. I just tell him to do what he wants, explaining that I want the man to suffer. I don't want to sanction what he has suggested verbally, and the thought makes me feel sick, but I know that this is what he deserves.

* * *

 **Monday 6th June 2011**

 **Christian's POV**

I get to my office at Grey House after dropping Ana off at Crest Royal and call Andrea into my office, where I ask her to repeat the gifts that I sent to Ana last week to her new address, along with the addition of the biggest tub of penny candy she can find. I would love to be a fly on the wall and see her face, when she gets all the deliveries. Andrea has a broad smile on her face, she thinks she knows what's up. I frown as she has no idea, if only things were simple.

She tells me that she is yet to find a replacement for Olivia, and a thought crosses my mind. "Andrea, would you be apposed to working with my sister, Mia?" I ask, as Mia is due back from France at the beginning of next month and hasn't got anything lined up. I can't support her indefinitely, she has to stand on her own two feet. Andrea smiles, I know she gets on well with Mia, when she has popped in to see me. I tell her that although she is my sister, I won't put up with sloppiness, had too much of that with Olivia.

Andrea agrees to this and goes back to her desk, I make a call to Mia, "Hey, Mia, how's my favourite sister?" I grin.

"Christian, I am your only sister," she huffs. She hates me saying that, as much as I hate Elliot calling Charlie Tango a chopper. "What's up? Mom said she found a woman in your bed on Saturday."

 _Fuck me! News travels fast._

"Did she now? Mia, it is not what you are thinking, she is just a friend."

 _Who I am fucking._

"Yeah, mom said, told me you got into a fight over her, is that true?" she smiling, I can tell.

"I defended her, there is a difference." I wasn't fighting, Hyde couldn't fight a three legged frog. "Anyway, the reason I am calling is that I have a vacancy in the office here, are you interested?"

"Oh! What position? Can I be the one to bring you your tea and biscuits?" she laughs.

"That can be arranged, but there is more to a P.A.'s job than that. You will be replacing Olivia."

"Has she left? When did she go?"

"She didn't leave, I sacked her, she didn't come up to scratch and I had had enough. So Mia… job?"

"What's the pay, and will I get this on top of my allowance?" She's being cheeky now, I know how to shock her.

"That is something I wanted to talk about. You are of an age where you should be supporting yourself, not have me support you. Your allowance is going down to $20k a year, if you want the job, that job will be $40k a year to start with." I can hear her gasp, she's shocked.

"But, Christian, that is only $10k above what you give me now? I'd rather take the $50k a year allowance and do my own thing."

"Well, you can't, because whether or not you take the job, your allowance is going down." I hope she won't go into a strop over this, she's got to learn the value of money and not rely on handouts from big bro.

"But, that's not fair!" she says, stamping her foot. I explain to her that she is more privileged than most of her age, who don't have rich brothers to support them. We argue for a few more minutes before she gives in, knowing that I will not be moved on my decision.

"Fine, when do you want me to start? I won't be done here until 3rd July."

"Good, I will give you a week off and you can start on Monday 11th." She huffs over only having a week off, but to be honest she has bummed around for nearly a year, with little to show, so it's all been one big happy holiday to her.

By mid afternoon, I get an email from Ana, I know that she would have received the gifts by now, so am expecting a long list of why I shouldn't waste my money, but on opening I am surprised at her acceptance, with no argument.

.*.

 _From: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Gifts Galore and an abundance of gratitude_

 _Date: June 06 2011 14:54_

 _To:Christian Grey_

 _Dear Mr Grey_

 _You are incorrigible!_

 _Thank you for the chocolates._

 _Thank you for the balloons_

 _Thank you for the teddy_

 _Thank you for the flowers_

 _And a special thanks for the candy._

 _BTW, Teddy #1 says thanks too, as Teddy #2 is_

 _a girl and they are snuggled up in my bed,_

 _having some_ _'_ _alone time.'_

 _Ana_

 _:)_

 _.*._

I reply,

 _.*._

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Incorrigible? Moi?_

 _Date: June 06 2011 15:08_

 _To: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Dear Overly thankful_

 _Incorrigible? Would you want me any other way?_

 _Get used to it baby. I get great pleasure at seeing you get spoilt._

 _I am jealous of your teddies right now, wish it was me in your bed. ;)_

 _Christian Grey_

 _Wishing he was there and not here_

 _CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

.*.

Her reply comes fast,

.*.

 _From: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Speechless_

 _Date: June 06 2011 15:15_

 _To:Christian Grey_

 _Dear Mr Grey_

 _You can_ _'_ _t say things like that! You know my predicament._

 _If only_ _…_

 _I need to get on with work, I will speak to you later._

 _Ana_

 _.*._

She's not happy at my remark. I need to see her, maybe later in the week. I need to make a proposition to her, let her stew on it a bit and then we can discuss at the weekend. If she makes her mind up by Saturday to be with me, then she won't be at Cliff's. But if she is there, then she will mean to continue with the arrangement, unless I can persuade her otherwise on Sunday. If the latter and she will not bow to my persuasion, then I don't think I can continue my weekend arrangement with her and will just wait for her.

* * *

 **Wednesday 8th June 2011**

 **Ana's POV**

The intercom buzzes and it's the concierge. Christian has dropped by, he didn't say he was coming over. "Hey, I thought I would just drop by to see how you are getting on." Oh, how I have missed him and it's only been two days.

"I'm fine, do you want some coffee?" I ask. He nods and I put the kettle on. I go to the fridge and pull out a selection of chocolate, "Get ya teeth around those, whilst the kettle boils," I insist, I can't get through these and Kate refuses to help, as she is on a choc free diet. Elliot, however, made a big dent in them on Monday night when he came around.

"So how's it going with work? They aren't pressuring you too much? If so, Ana, I can have a word with them, don't let them take the piss."

"No, I'm fine. To be honest, I can get so much more done here, as I'm not disturbed by the goings on in the office and Jack isn't insisting on his ten gallons of coffee a day. Just the new owner has seen fit to drop in unannounced, eating my candy and drinking my brews," I smirk, as I place the Latte in front of him. "So, Mr Grey, what's been happening in the world of acquisitions and mergers?"

"Nothing much, I can't concentrate at the moment," he says, I look at him and notice he's blushing? My inner goddess is smiling, she knows what is going on, but refuses to tell me and she has been rather smug about it all. "It will pass sooner or later, it has to. Hopefully by next week, I will know one way or the other."

Christian has to snap out of this mood, I noticed it on Monday morning when he dropped me home. There is something plaguing him, but he won't tell me. "Babe? How complicated is 'complicated'?" he asks. I am frozen by his question, what do I say?

"There is someone in my life, whether it will last, I don't know… maybe it is already coming to a natural end," I say, trailing off in thought towards the end. Is he asking me to be more than friends? I look up at him, "Are you asking that I simplify things? Are you asking for…" I can't say.

"Baby, you know how I feel, I am now under the impression you feel and want the same. Is there any chance?" he asks me. God, I think there could be, is he wanting me to give up my lover… no, lovers for him? I move forward, I want to kiss him, but he pulls away, stands and straightens himself out, he is all businesslike. "I won't see you this week, I want to keep my distance, so you can think it over, I will see you at some point over the weekend and we can discuss it then, maybe Sunday?" All I do is nod, he has given me an ultimatum, him or what I already have. I know what I want, but can I make this jump? Yes, I need time and space and he has given that to me, I should know before Sunday.

* * *

 **Saturday 11 June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

 _** BEEP BEEP!_

What was that? I hear a phone beep a voice mail alert, who's brought a phone in here? Then I hear Cliff, he is saying he has to leave the playroom to make a call and will be quiet a while as it's important.

I hear the door click closed and C, who was pacing at a frenzy, slows right down. I am not sure why, maybe he is tired. But then he bends forward and unties my wrists from the headboard, but keeps the leather cuffs on. He pulls me up slightly as he wraps one arm around my back, grabbing my hands with the other and forcing them over his head, where he leaves them resting on his neck. God, he's giving me permission to hold him. His now free arm wraps around my other side and I am cocooned in his embrace, where he nestles his head into the dip of my neck, his cheek rubs against mine and I get an explosion of sensations.

 _Oh my! This is so sensual._

He enters me again, but his movements are slow and he starts to gyrate his hips, grinding into me, deep and slow and as he does he is rubbing himself against my clit, which is already swollen and over sensitive from his earlier thrashing.

His breathing is laboured and his hot breaths pool into the crook of my neck, making my skin damp. He moves his head slightly and I feel him nip at my earlobe, then he nips across my face and hovers over my mouth with his forehead leaning against mine. His eyes must be level with mine and if I weren't wearing this blasted mask, I would be gazing into them.

 _I think he is going to_ _…_ _Yes! He's going to kiss me... At last._

I groan against his lips, which have still yet to make contact, but I can sense they are only millimetres away. "Kiss me, please," I beg, but it has the opposite affect, his mouth moves away and I feel his cheek upon mine once more. He whispers back in a choked up voice, that he can't.

God! Why does this feel like he is making love to me and not fucking me hard? I beg him once more and he cries out a garbled, "NO!" It's not an angry reply, but one of frustration, he wants it too, I can tell.

"Please…" I plead once more.

He stills in me and for a moment I think he is angry with my begging, but I am finally rewarded with his tender touch upon my lips. My mouth opens, inviting him to deepen our kiss and as our tongues dance and play, he groans into me. His touch is intoxicating and much more arousing than his harsh actions up until now. I feel like he's not just fulfilling a carnal lust, this goes deeper than that.

His movements are still tediously slow and he holds me tight as our tongues entwine. My body is awash with desire and I am climbing and having reached the edge, I spiral into euphoria as I clench around his cock in a pulsating pace. As I cry out, he kisses me once more, absorbing my climax. As I calm he continues his movements for a few more thrusts and then he is there, on the edge, I can feel his cock twitch over and over again, as he pumps his load into me.

"Oh Ana! Darling!" he calls out with a guttural cry. Luckily, Cliff will not have heard him, due to the soundproofing in the room. He collapses on top of me, but within a few moments, he has lifted his head off of me and is stroking my face, my cheeks, jaw and lips, his fingers are tender and glide across my bottom lip.

"Please untie my blindfold," I ask, my voice is only a whisper.

It sounds as if he's let out a whimpered sigh, he is as frustrated with this situation as I am.

We lie like this for a few minutes, he is still inside of me and I feel him grow again, he starts to move again, whilst I am still in his embrace, his pace slower than before, but just as stimulating.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I don't want this to end, I have just made love to Ana, for the first time. I think she realised the change as she asked to be kissed. She has never said anything before and has been the silent submissive ever since day one, but now, after Cliff left the room and I slowed down, she wanted more.

I realise that maybe Ana is not so immune to C's attentions after all, this may put my question to her last Wednesday in jeopardy. What a fool to do this and give her food for thought, but I just had to show her how I felt. She must be in some sort of turmoil now, my pheromones are probably confusing her, she must be getting the same message from both of my alter egos.

 _Oh baby, I want to tell you, let you know it_ _'_ _s me who is holding you, loving you._

I sigh and almost let out a cry, this is so perverse.

 _Please forgive me, I know it is wrong, but you are my guilty pleasure, I am addicted to you_ _…_ _my drug… my elixir._

I start to move once more as my cock twitches, indicating it is once again alive. I take my time, I don't want this to be a quickie, whilst the watchman is out of the room, but all too soon I come as Ana squeezes me once more.

 _Lord heaven above!_

I shudder into her as every nerve in my body lights up. I collapse on top of her and as I calm once more I lift my head to look at her. She is all aglow with sweat and a bead has formed on her top lip, which I kiss off, tasting the saltiness of her skin.

She has asked me to take off her blindfold… this is it, I need to do as she bids, I can't go on like this. As I am about to, I hear Cliff coming up the stairs.

 _Fuck you Cliff! Shit! I can_ _'_ _t do it now!_

I remove Ana's arms from around my neck and tie her back to the headboard, she is well aware of the importance of this, but I bend down and kiss her one more time, it will probably be the last that our lips will touch. I get up and sit between her legs, acting like the powerful Dominant that I am, well… was, before Ana broke me down. There is no way I can now treat her in such a way, not like my other subs. The thought of hitting her to excess now makes me feel sick, no way can I do that to her.

I start up again and fasten my pace so that he does not suspect anything. I pound my way to completion as Ana whimpers beneath me, she accepts my aggressive slamming into her, until I feel her tighten once more before crying out.

Cliff enters and blurts out some garbled instruction. "I am really sorry, but I need to go out, it's an emergency. C… you will need to leave, and Ana… stay here until I return in about an hour, then I will take you home," Cliff says. It must be bad as he's panic stricken.

I get dressed and make my way downstairs, where I pick up my car keys and head off home. I don't want to leave her, not now, but there is nothing I can do.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"Princess, make yourself at home and do not answer the door or phone. There are DVDs in the TV room if you get bored, I shouldn't be more than a couple of hours, then I will take you home," Cliff says as he puts his coat on.

"I can get a cab? I got one here, so going home won't be a problem."

"Stay here, I want to talk with you about something, before you go home."

 _Oh that doesn_ _'_ _t sound good, maybe he was watching us earlier?_

"Okay, can I get myself a drink?"

"Yes, of course, there are cold drinks in the fridge."

As he leaves, I watch him through the window getting into his car. He looks panicked, something I have never seen in him. I wonder why he has to leave so suddenly, it must be bad as he has never left me in the house on my own. I feel a tad awkward, I do not want to touch anything that I shouldn't.

I sit down on the bottom step of the stairs, just thinking through all that had gone on in the playroom with C. My mind is awash with how I felt. He always made me come, but this was on another level. If I did not think differently, I would have sworn he was making love to me.

I need to take my mind off of it, I am so confused with everything. The guilt I feel for Cliff, the warm fuzzy feeling for Christian, and C… I don't know what… he's certainly an an enigma?

I make my way to the TV room as Cliff suggested. If he is going to be gone a couple of hours, I can just chill out. I look through the DVDs and notice he has Wuthering Heights, so opt to watch that. I take it out of the case and go to put it into the blue ray, but when the drawer opens I notice he has left a disk in there. As I remove it, I see the title, 'Ana and C'

 _Shit! Has he filmed us?_

Then it dawns on me, I will be able to see what C looks like.

 _Should I dare myself to watch it? Hell yes!_

I am not going to let this chance go by. I push the DVD tray back into the machine and the tray slides in effortlessly. I press the play button on the remote and sit back on the couch as the TV springs to life. I am anxious to see his face, but as it starts, all I see is a close up and I wince at the sight of myself and C rubbing himself against me. I remember this, it was the first night! This is me losing my virginity and Cliff saw fit to film it, he didn't tell me!

I watch, my eyes wide in astonishment at how erotic it looks. Still close up, I can only see parts of our bodies. I begin to find it rather arousing and forget the reason why I am watching it, then I see him. My reaction is as though someone has hit me in the face with a baseball bat.

 _It_ _'_ _s Christian!_


	11. Vol 1 - A Man Should Never Cry

**Saturday 11th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

 _It_ _'_ _s Christian!_

I sit there, stunned, for what seems an eon.

 _No! It can_ _'_ _t be him, it must be a lookalike. Yes! That's it! It's someone who just looks like him._

It does not take long though, before I snap out of my denial and admit to myself, that who I am actually seeing on the screen _is_ Christian. I get up from the couch and start to frantically pace the room, my anxiety is now up there in the clouds.

 _But Christian! How could he do this to me?_

My tears begin to fall as I start to cry, a hysterical cry, one that I cannot control and I almost choke as my throat restricts and closes up. I have to sit down again, I feel faint, I'm going to black out.

I look back at the TV screen and see his face… his god damn beautiful face… full of lust… for me? But then I realise it is just that… lust. This is before we knew each other, weeks before, is he still only lusting over me? Has he only befriended me because of this? To try and get some action midweek. Anger starts to fill me, but then I remember his proposition on Wednesday, it was either my present situation or him. He wanted out of Cliff's arrangement and wanted more with me, Anastasia the woman, not this excuse of a relationship with Ana the sub. I can't think straight, my mind is awash with conflicting information and I need to sort through all this crap.

I press the button to release the disk from the blu-ray machine and take it out. Staring at it, I am puzzled as to what to do with it. Do I confront Cliff or even Christian? Do I destroy it? Or do I leave it where it is, so that we can just carry on as usual. But, deep down I know that it must be destroyed, if only an attempt to wipe it from my mind. I scratch the silver surface with my house keys until it is totally destroyed, then for good measure, I manage to snap the disk in two, then in two again and drop the quarter pieces onto the floor. Damn you Cliff, how dare he and how dare Christian for being… I don't know what? Deceitful, a lier, so god damn good at sex, making me come time and time again, being loving… tender. Jeez! This is so messed up.

I have to get out of here, I can't stay in this house one minute longer and I certainly cannot face either of them, I need to leave, I need space. I run from the house and into the main highroad, where I spot a taxicab stand close by and I take a cab home.

I walk into the apartment at Royal Crest, it's Christian's apartment, the whole place is a reminder of him, I can't stay here either, this is too painful. I pack a bag and go on-line and book a flight to Savannah, I need my mom. I won't call her, but I will spend a few days in a hotel, before I let her know that I have arrived. I need to reflect and think about all this mess.

I phone through to Matt, the concierge, to hail me a cab and I make my way down to the entrance. He sees my bag and I tell him it's just a short trip and that Kate will be still at home, he makes a note of this, so that any callers are told.

I give the cab driver instructions to head towards Sea-Tac, as my flight is due to leave at 3 a.m. I need to be on that plane.

 **Cliff** **'** **s POV**

"Hey Princess, I'm back. Where are you?" I call out as I open the front door, I was longer than expected and it took nearly three hours to get my stupid brother out of jail. There is a deathly silence and wonder if Ana has gone to bed, or fallen to sleep in front of the TV.

I walk towards the TV room, where I think she might be, but when I enter I find it empty, but as I look down, I see a broken disk on the floor. Then I remember that I didn't take the disk from the machine last night.

I realise that Ana must have seen it when she went to change the disk over. I call out her name, there is no answer, so I call it louder, still no answer. I look in the hallway, where she left her jacket and bag. They're gone, so I run up to her room and it's undisturbed. I speed dial Grey and he answers on the second ring. "Cliff? What's up? It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Ana has gone, she's run off… She knows… She saw the disk of you both that I filmed. It was still in the blu-ray when I went out, she must have seen it as it's in bits on the floor."

"What disk? Were you filming us? For fuck sake Cliff, what possessed you?" He is angry, I didn't tell him I wanted to film it to watch in private.

"Erh? Yeah, sorry, I didn't think it would be an issue, I wanted to watch it on my own." Flipping heck, that sounded a bit too pervy.

" Is my head in the shot?" Grey snaps at me.

"Not to begin with, it is later though. She will know who you are if she has seen you on the net." The line goes quiet, is Grey that angry? _Blast!_ "Grey?"

"Cliff, I want you to destroy all copies of that footage. I didn't agree to that and there is a chance that it will get out and if it does, we will all be in deep shit with the tabloids getting wind of this."

"It won't get out, I only have it on my phone now, as the one disk I had copied it to, Ana smashed up, but if you see it is necessary, I will get rid of the original."

"Yes, get rid. Ring me back when you have done it."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, I just want to be certain you have done it now, not tomorrow and then forget all about it in the commotion of what is going on."

I hang up and delete the footage from the phone and call him back. If Grey is mad, I can only think of what Ana is feeling, considering the pieces of disk scattered about the place, that was done in anger. This wasn't in the contract, but then again, it wasn't a hard limit either.

"It's done," I say with a huff.

"Now, getting back to Ana, do you know where she has gone?"

"Probably home, I can meet you there if you want," I suggest to Grey.

"No, it is probably best that you stay where you are, in case she hasn't gone far and comes back. Try calling her on the phone. There is nothing I can do here, she is probably angry with you for filming it. If she recognises me, then we will have to deal with that when the time comes, but there is a chance I am some total stranger to her and I would like to keep it that way. First off, I think you just need to stay put and try to contact her on her phone, to make sure she is safe and not wandering the streets."

I do as Grey says, it makes sense as it is me she is angry with, why would she be angry with Grey, she doesn't know him. I stay in the house and phone her mobile, but she doesn't pick up. Maybe she just needs time, I will phone again in a quarter of an hour and if no luck, I will text her to come back, or for me to ride out to where she is, I need to explain.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

 _Shit! Shit! Fucking Shit! She knows!_

My fear is immeasurable, it is off the scale, but I have to keep my calm to some degree, I need to think, where would she go? Home maybe? But she is now at my apartment, so I would imagine that the idea of staying there is no longer appealing to her. She must be hurting and it is because of me. I did not lie to her, not in the real sense, if only I had confessed earlier, but when I was finally prepared to reveal myself, Cliff came back and stopped me in my tracks. I have to find her, tell her I am sorry. I asked Cliff to stay at home, I don't want him around. This is between Ana and I, not him.

I drive to Royal Crest and ask the concierge if she is at home. He tells me that she left a couple of hours ago in a cab, she had light luggage with her. As I am on the list, I go up to the property and let myself in with the spare key I still have. I look around the apartment, which does not look much different from before, besides a few girly bits. Kate is not here so must be out with Elliot, or round his place. I go to the bigger of the two bedrooms, as that is the one I suggested for Ana as I wanted her to have the best room, but find Kate's things in there.

 _Typical, spoilt brat!_

I go to the next largest and find I am hit with her Jasmin scent as soon as I open the door and as it does, I feel the guilt begin to pour over me. I sit down on the edge of the bed, looking about the room, seeing all of Ana's stuff around. I notice the teddies, balloons, and the flowers, there are some of the chocolates in a bowl by her bed. A hint of a smile forms on my face, but quickly disappears when I spot something in the corner of my eye.

 _SHIT! A fucking pregnancy testing kit._

I pick it up and the receipt is underneath, it shows as being purchased the day before yesterday and one of the two sticks is missing…

 _She thinks she is pregnant! But she_ _'_ _s on the pill?_

Then I remember something Mia said to me a couple of years ago, about the pill not being one hundred percent safe, only ninety nine point something. So is Ana one of the 'less than one percent' failures? I am more concerned now than ever. Even though I do not want kids, I have to be there for her now. She cannot go through this on her own and I hope that the shock of today will not cause her to become ill… or worse.

I hunt the apartment for the other test stick, frantically going through the wastepaper baskets and trashcan, but nothing, the trash has probably been taken down since she did the test. What the fuck did it say?

I manage to track her phone and it shows as Sea-Tac? Why Sea-Tac?

 _She_ _'_ _s running! No, she can't run!_

I call Welch, he was not happy to be woken in the middle of the night, but I say it's an emergency. I need him to see if he can determine where she is going, what ticket she has bought and within ten minutes he comes back telling me she bought a one way ticket to Savannah, which has just departed. My heart stops still and I sink down onto the bed.

 _She_ _'_ _s left me…_

I lay back and curl up into a ball, my body starts to convulse as I break down. I have never cried as a man, not since the crack whore fell to sleep and I couldn't wake her up. I was a kid then, kids are allowed to cry, but a man should never cry. I need to stop, but I can't.

I eventually pull myself out of this pitiful state and make my way back to the car, I need to get to her, try to explain things. Surely she will know that I, Christian Grey, love her beyond words. Maybe she doesn't? No, she must do.

I drive in the direction of Sea-Tac and call Taylor on the hands free to pack a bag for us both and I also call Stephan to get the jet ready, I want to fly out to Savannah as soon as I can. By the time I park the car, I am a mess, I am sweating like a pig and my breathing is erratic. I need to calm myself, so I sit in the car park until I see Taylor draw up in the SUV.

I notice his casual attire as soon as he gets out of the car, he will be mad at me too for getting him up out of his comfortable bed in the middle of the night. He comes over and sees the state that I am in, I am almost hyperventilating and the sweat is dripping off of me.

"Sir, you need to calm down," he states. I know I do, but it's bloody hard when the one and only person you have loved runs from you. She's abandoned me, like the crack whore did.

"I can't," I stammer out, but the next thing I know Taylor has gone back to the SUV and produced a paper bag, which he puts in front of me, telling me to breathe in and out deeply into it up to a dozen times, then try and breathe normally. I take the bag, but my hands won't work and are shaking. I try my best and breathe deeply and slowly in and out. I find myself calming and look up to Taylor, "Sorry, Taylor."

"For what, sir?"

"Dragging you out of your bed, making you fly across the country when it's your weekend off, for being such a dick." Taylor just looks on, blank faced, I don't think he knows what to say. "Ana's run away from me," I say, closing my eyes and I feel a wave of panic hit me and I start blowing into the bag once more.


	12. Vol 2 - Room 101

**Volume II**

 **Sunday 12th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I reach Savannah at around nine in the morning, Seattle time. But instead of making my way to my mom's, I head to the nearest Holiday Inn Hotel. I don't want my mom worried that I have come visiting at such short notice, she will know something is up, as my appearance will give it away as soon as she opens the door. I will stay at the hotel for a few days and then make my way to hers, saying I had just landed and came visiting to surprise her. It will give me time to think of what the heck is going on in my head.

I make my way to my room and open the door. It is an average hotel room, nothing fancy but not a dive either and after checking out the place, I make myself ready for bed. I am so beat after the long trip and there was no way I could sleep on the plane. As I close my eyes, the visions of the DVD footage comes back to haunt me, Christian's aroused face, my heart feels like it is breaking. Was he aware it was me? I know that you can still recognise someone by hiding certain features, but there were other unique things, such as being naked and having my hair pulled back. He only ever saw me in that state in the playroom and with the blindfold it may have been enough to not recognise me in a normal situation. I try to keep my calm with the knowledge that he was oblivious to my identity, but I know deep down that I am kidding myself and the short respite this brings me is blown away by the remembrance of the interview at Grey House. His reaction and the colour he turned when I took my scarf off…

 _My birthmark!_

From that moment on, his whole presence changed and he seemed out of sorts and asked to go out for air. He knew then!

I lay thinking of all our times together after that day. I remember earlier, his tender moments when Cliff left the room to make the phone call, his actions were soft, he changed from fucking hard to slow gentle lovemaking.

 _Was he making love to me?_

He was nothing but gentle, but when in Cliff's company he was a hardened Dom.

 _OMG! Why didn_ _'_ _t I click before now. Christian is a Dominant! No!.. NO!.._ _ **NO!**_

More tears escape as I have a new understanding that Christian is a Dominant too, and he's probably more harsh than Cliff . My stomach reacts to this and I have to run to the bathroom, where I wretch into the toilet bowl.

As I sit back against the cool tiles of the ensuite, I pull out my phone from my back pocket and switch it back on. I notice I have several missed calls and texts. Cliff has sent me one message after attempting to call twice, he just tells me he is sorry for leaving the disk in the machine and to call him when I am calm enough. He is giving me space to breathe. Christian on the other hand has called half a dozen times and text several times.

 _** Ana, are you there?_

 _** Ana, pick up this god damn phone!_

 _** Please, we need to talk._

 _** I didn_ _'_ _t mean to not tell you, I just didn't want to lose you, I was scared._

 _** Babe, please do not push me out, I am sorry :(_

 _** I can_ _'_ _t live without you, I'm begging you._

 _** I am on my way to Savannah. I know about the baby_ _…_ _I am not letting you go!_

The last text sends me into a panic, he knows I am here and thinks I am pregnant. He has been in my bedroom and seen the testing kit on the side, can't a woman have any privacy! I only got it as the Lybrel pill I am on stops your periods and I wanted to make sure I was not pregnant, as I would have no indicator. I didn't want to be one of these people who gave birth on the bus, as she didn't realise she was pregnant, and knowing my luck, I will be the one who gets caught out with my waters breaking in the middle of Walmart. I know some may think this is overkill, but I'd rather spend the few bucks it costs to take a test every once in a while. [1]

I realise he's coming here, he has probably tracked me from my mobile. I go to the door to my hotel room and double lock it with the chain. There is no point switching the phone off, he knows where I am now.

All I can do is try to get some sleep, he won't be here for a few hours as the next flight out was at nine this morning. Then he has to find me in this hotel and there are hundreds of rooms, he can't go knocking on every door and reception have a data protection policy and won't give out my details.

 **Christian's POV**

We land in Savannah just before noon. As we head out of the airport in a hired car, I do another check on where Ana is. Luckily, her mobile is still on and I notice it shows her at a Holiday Inn.

 _Ugh! I hate those types of hotels, far too basic._

I tell Taylor to head to the hotel and we will stay there. I want to give her some space, but I know that I will be pounding on her door before the hour is up. I need to keep calm, I don't want to scare her as she now knows my lifestyle and may think I want to punish her. But she should realise that I have never had tendencies in that direction with her, well not the Anastasia I have grown close to as a friend, only the sub in Cliff's room and to be honest, I didn't wish to subject her to the heavy shit either, especially not after the interview.

Taylor pulls up outside the hotel and I am surprised they have a valet service. He gives the boy the keys and he opens the door for me. I grab my overnight bag from the trunk and make my way into the reception area, Taylor quickly follows _._

The hotel looks quite modern, but is nothing compared to the Heathman or Olympia. I reckon that this is probably all that Ana can afford on her pay from SIP. At least it is clean and tidy, even if the decoration is pretty standard.

We make our way to our rooms and as we settle, I pull out my phone. I notice nothing from Ana, not one word from my many texts. I was sure she would have replied on the last one. I realise that maybe she has yet to read them, or too scared to reply. I don't know what room she's in, if I did I would be outside it and banging for her to let me in. I did ask reception, but even when I said she was my sister, the woman still refused to give out the door number.

 _Bitch!_

I ring her phone again, this time she picks up. "Ana?" I say, my voice has deceived me and her name trembles off my lips. She does not respond, the quietness is deafening. "Please, baby, where are you?" I am now pleading with her, I never plead, but I know that I have to in order to win her over.

"I… I can't." Is all she can say, I can tell she's groggy, she's probably woke up on my calling and not realised it was me.

"We need to talk, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to deceive you."

"But you did, Christian," she's now weeping.

 _Please don_ _'_ _t cry, sweetheart._

"I didn't go out of my way to do this, it just sort of happened. I knew from the moment you looked up at me from your fall in my office, that I had to have you in my life… then I saw your birthmark and knew who you were. Please let me see you, we can't talk over the phone." I am forever hopeful that she will give me her room number, but she says she is still sleeping after being up all night. I know I cannot push her in this, but before I hang up, I ask if she has eaten on the plane, she tells me she hadn't but will later, but she wants to go back to sleep. Even though the jet has a bedroom, I did not rest at all, so I also need to catch up on my rest… If I can get to sleep, that is. Taylor goes to his room, there is nothing more he can do now, so I tell him that he won't be needed until tomorrow at the earliest.

Three hours later and I am up, wide awake after another nightmare. I am now getting used to Ana being in my dreams, she's in nearly all of them. This time, however, it was a nightmare and she is heavily pregnant with my baby, but she turns away from me and walks into the distance and disappears into a wall of fog. I am calling out to her to come back, but she ignores me and continues to walk into the nothingness.

The ache in my chest is getting worse, I wonder if I am having a heart attack.

 _Pull yourself together, Grey. This is not a heart attack but heart break_ _…_

Is my heart breaking? But it can't be, I don't have a heart. Then I have to accept that I do and it is full of this woman, I know that I love her beyond everything and would give my life for her.

I think of the past few weeks with Ana in my life, the interview, dinner date, the film night especially, where we both fell to sleep and her dream, then my coming to her aid outside Fifty's and our weekend together. I was the one she called on, I was the one she entrusted her safety to after her attack.

The nights I spent sleeping next to her, when I brought her back to Escala. I had stayed awake for most of that weekend, just watching her sleep. The rise and fall of her body, as she breathed gently, calmed me enough that I eventually drifted off, next to her. I knew then that I loved her, but was too scared to tell her. Such a fucking fool.

She probably will not want anything to do with me now? The thought is unsettling and I shudder at the idea of her walking away, bringing our child up on her own and refusing any help whatsoever. Then my family will miss out on the little one's life, I will be missing out, would she even call the baby Grey? Shit, what if she marries and the baby takes the husband's name and calls him daddy? Fuck, I need to see her now!

It is now a little after three and I call her phone again. Ana answers, but I don't think she's in her room, it sounds rather odd. "Where are you?" I ask nervously, thinking she has fled again.

"In my room, I'm having a bath." I can hear the water sloshing about now and relax somewhat.

"Can I come over?"

"No! Christian, you can't see me in the bath!"

"Ana, I…" Shit, do I just tell her that I know every inch of her body? "I think that is a bit late, don't you think?"

"It may be for you, Christian, but remember, I have not had the luxury of knowing with whom I have been fucking all these weeks," she says scornfully.

This hits me right between the eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I am just desperate to see you, I am worried."

"About me? Or us? Or your reputation?" she bites back.

 _Ouch!_ "About you _and_ us. I am concerned about you and the baby, about us, I…" I trail off, I don't want to confess my love over the phone. "I don't give a fuck about my reputation, please, can I come over to your room after you finish your bath?.. Please." I am begging again and I don't care. I will get down on my knees to kiss her feet and beg her for forgiveness, if it meant we could still be in each other's lives. I would accept friendship if she doesn't want 'more' with me, but deep down I just want her to be mine, I want to be custodian of her heart as she is of my heart. I now know that I am prepared to give her the 'more' that all my other subs have wanted in the past. Ana is my 'more', she is my life and I will fight for her.

She gives me the door number, but tells me that she won't see me for a couple of hours, she needs time to get her head around me being here, but I can't wait. Within half an hour of pacing the room, I am standing outside room 101.

 _Shit, why room 101?_

My blood curdles at the thought of Ana possibly knowing its significance, but roll my eyes at myself for forgetting she's a blasted bookworm, of course she would know. I try to ignore it and knock on the door, but she does not answer, so I knock again.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, open this god damn door!" I shout out in frustration, even though I am over an hour early. Within a few seconds she opens the door and standing before me is a rather pale version of my girl, dressed in an over-sized white fluffy bathrobe. Her eyes are the only things with colour, they are puffy and pink, making the blues of her eyes stand out even more. She moves away from the door and I walk in and close it behind me, but before I have time to say anything, I turn and see Ana sitting directly ahead with her legs crossed. She is quiet and not saying anything.

FUCK! She's in sub mode.

"No! Ana, stop this! What the fuck are you doing?" She stays quiet, watching the floor in front of her. "Ana, look at me," I command. She looks up and meets my gaze. Jeez, she's so beautiful, but her sadness tugs at me and I gulp back my tears. I did this to her, me alone, through my stupidity. "Baby, what are you doing?" I ask softly. A stray tear trickles down her cheek and pools at the corner of her mouth. "You don't have to do this, we can get through this."

"Can we?" she asks, timidly.

I sit next to her on the floor and have a strong urge to hold her in my arms. _Fuck it!_ I do and I take her into my embrace, where she breaks down in tears. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry," I whisper to her. "I won't let you go Ana, I can't."

She looks up at me, through her bleary eyes and snotty nose. God, how I love this woman, even when afflicted with a tear soaked face and mucus everywhere. "We need to talk, about us… the baby… our feelings."

She starts to cry again and in her muddled words, I hear her tell me that there is no baby. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not pregnant, it was only a precautionary measure, because I don't get cycles with my contraception."

I don't understand but don't question it, if she's not, then she's not and to be honest, I am rather relieved. I trust her enough to not lie to me, unlike what I have been doing the past few weeks. I hold her for a while, but all too soon I realise we need to discuss this. "We need to talk, about us."

"What is there to say? I won't be going back to Cliff's, that part of my life is over."

"What about us?"

"There is no us, Christian. We had a friendship and I trusted you. I don't know if I can get that trust back, not after what you have kept from me."

I feel a big hole open up in front of me and I am about to fall into the abyss, plummeting into a bottomless pit of blackness. She cannot be thinking of ending our friendship. Panic begins to surge through my body again and I am lost.

 **Ana's POV**

Christian thinks we can carry on as if nothing has happened. How can we? He deceived me in the worst possible way. To think he was having sex with me all this time and not tell me who he was.

 _That sounds weird?_

I think I would have forgiven him the existence of a girlfriend or even a wife, whilst our friendship bloomed, but this feels like being violated… no it _IS_ violation. But, I think on this and realise that I agreed to it all, he was brought into my life by Cliff's request, then again by Jack's instructions that I do the interview in his absence. He did not seek me out or stalk me, but when he realised who I was he should have come clean or walked away, but no… he pursued me, even though it was in the way of a platonic friendship.

There have been moments, where he has been tender, the film night and the night I was attacked, for example. He showed me how caring he could be. Then when Cliff left us alone earlier in the playroom, he instantly changed the mood, he was not just fucking me, he was making love to me, he kissed me so tenderly. The emotion in his voice was evident, he wanted what I wanted at that moment and it was only Cliff coming back, that stopped him from doing what I asked. He was prepared to reveal himself to me then, in Cliff's playroom.

I have just told him that there may not be any future for us, he looks devastated. Has he been wanting a future with me? Of course he has, he said he did on Wednesday, when he gave me the ultimatum, the ultimatum that I was prepared to take and end it all with Cliff.

He looks so lost, he's kneeling in front of me, sitting on his heels, but he's no longer calm. His breathing is quickly becoming laborious and his teeth are clenched tight. The quick sharp breaths of air escape between his teeth, making a hissing sound. He starts to rock back and forth and his hands are now in his hair, frantically fisting clumps as he almost sobs. He looks like a mad man, out of control and I am getting rather scared, but I don't move, I sit glued to the floor in front of him, whilst he continues his meltdown.

"Christian, stop this!" I shout, I don't know what to do, I don't know how to handle him.

"I can't stop. I need a release, I need…" he stops talking as he gazes at me, still breathing heavily through his clenched teeth and rocking.

"You need what?.. WHAT!"

"Too much emotion, too much hurt…" he cries out, "I can't cope with this unbearable pressure... I need a release."

"Do you want to punish me? Is that it?" I shout out. I hope he doesn't, I won't allow him to treat me like that, even if he's on the edge of something so bad.

He aggressively shakes his head, as though he's ridding his mind of that thought, "No… myself," he sobs.

"What?"

"I self… I need to release this pressure."

"I don't understand." _Shit!_ I don't know what to do, do I allow him to hit me, so that he calms down? Is that what he wants? Before I can tell him I won't be his makeshift sub, he rips off his shirt, and grabs my hands and my palms come crashing down onto him. As soon as I make contact with his chest, his whole body stiffens and his head snaps back and he looks up into the heavens with a horrific guttural cry of pain, the almost choking sound sounds almost haunting. No! I am in his no go zone, this must be killing him.

 _Christian! Please don_ _'_ _t do this!_

He is gasping, his breath is ragged and his eyes wide, shock has set in and I try to remove my hands from him in order to alleviate his immense stress, but he holds them tight against his chest, I can do nothing but watch him. Surprisingly, within a minute or so, he starts to calm down to the point of not being out of control, but he's still very agitated.

"Do you want to explain what just happened?" I ask, he looks up at me, but closes his eyes and bows his head. He knows that he owes me some sort of explanation.

* * *

 **AN Footnote**

 **[1] Taken from net -** Lybrel is a no-period birth control pill. It was the first low dose birth control pill designed to be taken 365 days, without a placebo or pill-free interval. Lybrel was approved for use by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration on May 22, 2007 as the first, and only, birth control pill that was designed to eliminate women's monthly periods. Most studies showed that Lybrel (just like any combination birth control pill) is 91% to 99.7% effective. This means that with typical use, only 9 out of every 100 women will become pregnant during the first year of using Lybrel. With perfect use, less than 1 will become pregnant during the first year of using Lybrel.

Lybrel has now been taken off the market due to more generic drugs being available, one of which is Amethyst.


	13. Vol 2 - Turning a Corner

**Ana** **'** **s POV**

"Do you want to explain what just happened?" He looks up at me, but closes his eyes and bows his head. He knows that he owes me some sort of explanation.

I wait and wait for Christian to look up at me again, my hands still have not moved from him, but he is now breathing normally… well, normal as can be expected after such an episode.

"Christian, please tell me what just occurred." I say soothingly, so that I do not agitate him further. He looks so broken, I have never seen anyone act as he just did, it was almost like he was going to explode, but my touch soothed him, somehow.

"Ana," he says, his voice weak and shaky. "I haven't reacted like that in such a long time. The last I can remember was when I was about fourteen," he says, he almost looks remorseful, guilty even.

"But why did you? You were going thermo nuclear on me."

"I know… Years ago, before I got into the lifestyle, I used to have difficulties in releasing my emotions, and they would build up to a point where I couldn't bear it any longer. Then I found that pain helped as a safety valve and all my pent up feelings would wash away. I had no governance in my life and as such, I was out of control. I used to get into brawls with the kids at school and was suspended several times and finally expelled from two different schools. Once I was able to learn how to control the situations around me, I never got into that state again… well, not until today.

"So, this is sort of self-harming?" I ask, not really sure if that is what he is trying to explain to me, but he nods. This brings with it a sobering reality that this man is well and truly messed up. Then I remember his words ' _I knew I was one fucked up fucker, baby._ _'_ My heart goes out to him, it's not his fault, it's just his way of coping. If this is the first time in years, then he has managed to tackle this problem to a greater extent. "Oh Christian, what are we gonna do with you?" I say, I see a tear escape and roll down onto his cheek.

He looks deep into my eyes, his are pleading with mine, he doesn't want to let go of my hands and to be honest, if it helps him then I don't mind one bit. I cannot be angry, upset or hurt by what he is doing, it's his panacea after all. "Feel my heart pound under your fingertips. A heart that only beats for you and I know that if you walk away from me, it will surely break... I need you, baby, more than I have needed anyone before." I find that I have stopped breathing under his intense gaze. I feel myself go light headed, so I take a few sharp breaths to calm my giddiness. "Sweetheart, you must know how I feel about you, I… I love you," he whispers.

 _Oh my God_ _…_ _He loves me!_

My heart skips a beat, he has told me how he truly feels, no wonder he went thermo when I said there was no future. Deep down, I know that I love him, I mirror his affections, but it is a struggle to get past him not telling me he was in that room with me each Saturday. I think on it and dissect his actions bit by bit, he knew that if he told me early on, I would have ended it. And the further into our friendship, would have made it more and more difficult for him to come clean. Him giving me a choice last week was his way of coming clean, in a way. I am sure he would have eventually told me, maybe once he had heard those same three words from my lips. Do I say that I love him also, because I do, even with all this, which I am sure runs deeper than what he has told me so far.

My forehead rests against his and I close my eyes, absorbing the love that surrounds us. I hesitate, but finally I tilt my head and kiss him gently on the lips, our caress is full of love, mine and his combined in a heady fusion. I feel his other hand come up and cup the side of my head, his thumb pad stroking my cheek, it feels tender, sweet. But I soon realise that he is neither, he is a Dominant, someone who wants to rule the relationship and if I do anything wrong, he would want to punish me. I snap back and look at him, the horror must show on my face as his expression is now panicked again. "What‽"

"You want me as a sub, I can't do it! I have had enough of that lifestyle, I can't go back to that!" I say, now realising that I will be jumping out of one contract and into another. The past few minutes of hope and tenderness have gone in a flash, he doesn't want a girlfriend, he wants a submissive.

"What? No! I want you, as you are. I can't suppress your beautiful nature, your quick wit and quirkiness. Ana, I don't want you to change one bit. I want you as my girlfriend, not a submissive. During the time in the playroom, I wished that you were more vocal, telling me what you wanted… desired. I wanted to pleasure you in your way, your fantasy. Subs are for a better word, like fucking a sack of corn and they only say what they think I want to hear. It gets very tired quickly and to be honest, I sometimes get a better response from a blow up doll."

I smile at his reference, dare I tease? Yes, I need to lighten the atmosphere and bring him back to some sort of happy place. "So, one of your subs was a plastic inflatable? I doubt that would have worked well with play piercing."

He laughs at me, "No, Ana, all my relations have been with breathing women and the piercing thing is not for me, I don't have any punishments that draws blood.

"I don't want all of that now, not with you. I realised that knowing you as Ana the sub, only allowed me to have a monochrome relationship, it felt like any other sub, even if you were Cliff's. Then I met _the_ Anastasia Steele and our relationship as Anastasia and Christian was in full Technicolor. Why would I want to go back to black and white? I want a rainbow of shades to fill our lives, not just a sea of grey."

"But can you do it? Can you cope without all the shit that goes with the lifestyle, without the control it brings, I can be a handful. Cliff used to hit me, when I didn't do as I was told, can you cope with my lack of taking orders?"

"He hit you?"

"Of course he did. Christian, I was his sub under a contract months before you came along. I must admit, it wasn't hard, I refused the hard punishments that broke the skin, but it was enough for me to find sitting uncomfortable for a day or two."

"But I thought he was unable to dominate a potato, let alone a sub."

"He was fine most of the time and would agree that he was rather pathetic in his dominance, but a few times he lost it when I did something I shouldn't have. He would get very aggressive, he had mood swings and when I knew he was like that, I used to quickly change my persona and play the extremely subservient slave. So, Christian, even Cliff had his masterful streak, do you honestly think you can go without all that? I don't know if you can do it?"

"I can, I can try."

"Why did you get into the BDSM lifestyle in the first place? Through being kinky or was it because of all this emotional stuff?"

"The emotions, but our split lifestyles has proved that I can go without. I wasn't in control of you, not as Anastasia."

"But you were not in a relationship with me, you won't know how you will react to a failing on my part, until you are in the middle of it."

Christian visibly gulps back, he knows it will be hard and if we did make a go of it, he knows he had better try his damnedest not to fall back into is Dominant persona. "Ana, we have to try. I believe neither of us wishes to walk away from what could be good. Yes, I will miss some of it, but I will do my hardest to try and go without all the punishments and kinky stuff. I think that if I am with you, my emotions won't get the better of me, I will be in a better place. Remember, I have had some sort of control over them for the past fourteen years."

"But you had control in other aspects. Maybe if I were to better understand you, I wouldn't go out of my way to wind you up and I will need to think before I act in a way which may rile you, but I will not totally lose myself to you, so there will be times when I will not please you. So, Mr Grey… you want me as your girlfriend?" he nods. "Not your submissive?" he shakes his head. "So, no contract?"

"No contract. No rules. No punishments. No toys, restraints or blindfolds. Only you and me… Please baby, I have never wanted this with any other woman, you are the first to stir such feelings in me and I cannot lose you over my choice of lifestyle, which I would relinquish in a heartbeat, if it meant winning you over."

"I have noticed you are rather bossy though, do you expect to continue this?" I smirk.

"Maybe, isn't 'bossy' okay in a normal relationship?"

"I think so, I wouldn't know as I've never had one," I say, then realise this is new for the both of us. We have both only experienced the BDSM lifestyle. I must admit that my list of sexual partners is far shorter than Christian's, but neither of us has experienced a normal loving rapport.

He stares at me, unable to look away and my hands are still placed on his chest, he has not let me move. I wiggle my fingers under his own and he closes his eyes and his brow scrunches up, creating those little lines. "Sorry, did I hurt you?" I ask softly.

"No, don't stop, I can't describe it, it is not painful any more, but it is intense and it could be described as pleasurable, to some extent, it just feels so odd. You are the first person to touch me since I was four years old. Ana…" He moves closer to me, wanting to kiss me, but stops before our lips touch. "Let me make love to you."

"I can't."

"Can't?" his head pulls back and he looks devastated once more. He sees it as a refusal.

"I don't want to rush this."

"We're not rushing it. Is a month plus not long enough?" he looks wide eyed at me.

"We start again now, just us two, no Cliff or restraints of a contract. Woo me!" I demand.

"Woo you?"

"Yes, woo me, court me, take me out to dinner and kiss me goodnight before I return to my room and you to yours. I am not refusing you, before you say."

"I can live with that, you won't be able to resist me by the end of tomorrow, you will be begging me."

"Oh yeah?"

 _Bring it on, Grey! Like hell I will._

I cannot help smiling at his face. He looks so young with his dimples on display. "Well, maybe to start with we can just lay down on the bed… and smooch?" he lifts his brows, hopeful that I will agree.

"We could just lay down and talk," I reply.

"Oh, Ana, won't you even allow me to second base?"

"No, that's not part of wooing in my book."

" _What book is that then, 'Proprieties in Early Nineteenth Century England?_ _'"_

"Oh, do you mean Jane Austen land? Nah, none of that nonsense. I doubt I could be a Lizzy Bennet, I would probably jump Mr Darcy on first seeing him at the Meryton Assembly, rip the cravat from his neck and sink my teeth into his skin… Especially if he was Colin Firth!"[1]

"Vampire!"

" _Oh, listen to Mr 'I wouldn't rip anyone's clothes off and fuck them where they stand'."_

"Have I ever ripped your clothes off in that manner? Although the thought is appealing." His eyes are twinkling, he is playing with me and I like it. I think we are over his episode and onto more playfulness.

"No, you haven't, but you did take advantage of me with ice-cream… twice! Yes, Mr Grey, I have worked out your little transfer of confection based tendencies across our parallel lives. You cannot tell me that was a coincidence. Wiping my lip in the ice-cream parlour, then bringing in a tub of Ben and Jerry's to the playroom. _Tut Tut!_ "

He grins, I know he is thinking of that evening and my lips around his cock. Fuck, I am drenched thinking about it. "Maybe I will allow you to bring a tub of vanilla into the bedroom at some point." I am now smirking at him, he looks divine and wouldn't mind him going downstairs to get a tub from the hotel kitchens now, but I hold back, he has to woo me first.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I think we are gonna be okay. Ana is now teasing me with the thought of what could be. I am sure we are on our way to euphoric bliss, although it took a meltdown to get the words out of me, the fact that I loved her and I am certain that she loves me.

We have a long way to go, but I know that with a lot of talking, we will get there. I only hope that I can talk fast, because my cock is starting to hurt and I don't want to ask her for help in the matter, not when she won't allow me to second base, let alone third, so if I plead it will be a strikeout.[2]

We get up off of the floor and make our way to the bed, where we lay down, facing each other but not touching.

I sigh, I can tell she wants to know, but it is difficult. She has a right to know and as I have learnt, it's best to tell straight away and not dilly-dally around with the truth. I settle down and start to explain, but close my eyes so that I can't see her expression as I tell her my story.

"I was adopted at the age of four. My mother was a crack whore, who sold her body to pay for her habit. My father is an unknown, probably one of her many 'clients." Her pimp kept her high on drugs, so that she would be dependant on him, he was also her crack supplier. The man was a monster and during my years with her, he made my life hell.

"I was neglected by my biological mother and left to fend for myself most evenings, whilst she went out to work the streets. On many occasions I witnessed her bring the men back to the apartment, I spent those evenings locked in a cupboard, so that I would not disturb them. The noise that came from her room still haunts me to this day, I am sure the men used to hit her most of the time, but I think she got more money for allowing the bastards to be rough with her. Sometimes I would also hide in that cupboard, to get away from her pimp when he came by," I wince on this memory and open my eyes and look straight at Ana, "but he always found me… Baby, you have seen the burn marks on me," she nods. "The pimp did those with his cigarettes. For a better word, I was his ashtray."

Her hand flies up to her face and she hides her reaction to what I have just said. "Please don't! It's in the past and I am trying to get over it, but it's hard. The scars left are more than skin deep, I am seriously fucked up in the head because of his actions and my birth mother's inability to protect me. I believe this is the prime reason for my other issues."

"What happened to your mother, you say you were adopted?"

"She killed herself. She didn't even see the need to take me to someone, whilst she did the deed, I was an onlooker to her demise. I was in that room with her decaying body for four days before we were found by the police, living off what was in the kitchen, which only amounted to a packet of frozen peas and some stale bread. The first four years of my life was torture and because of the abuse, I cannot allow anyone to touch me."

"Your self abhorrence? But you just let me touch you? I know it was painful to start with, otherwise you wouldn't have calmed, but after you said it didn't hurt." I am confused at this, but Ana has a theory. "Maybe it's the love that has overpowered your abhorrence?"

"Maybe, it means the world to me, to allow you to touch me. The feelings I eventually felt from your touch was not like anyone else's."

"So, the BDSM thing, is it so that your subs couldn't touch you. I noticed when you were at Cliff's I was always restrained. He only ever tied me up on rare occasions and noticed that it was all the time with you in the room." Then Ana's expression changes to that of horror. "Oh! I nearly touched you, just before you tied me to the ceiling thing," I nod. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, Cliff never mentioned anything about not doing it, but then why should he, I always have to get permission with him… So how did you get into it, did you just wake up one day and say 'Hey, I want to be a Dominant.'"

"No, someone introduced me, but that is for another day. Right now, I just want to think of happy things."

By ten, we have talked so much that I am almost asleep in Ana's arms. But before I drift off, I tell her that I had better leave and go back to my own bed. "Or do you want me to stay?" I ask, ever hopeful.

"No Mr Grey, go back to your own room, we will talk again in the morning. One step at a time, Christian." I sigh and get off of the bed. Ana chuckles, "You have bed head." I smile and run my hands through my hair.

 _That is exactly how I want you Miss Steele, carefree and not afraid to say what_ _'_ _s on your mind._

I kiss her goodnight, "I will be dreaming of you, my darling Anastasia." She stands by the door as I go to leave and I tell her to go back inside and she does, without question.

 _God, I love this woman._

* * *

 **Footnotes**

 _[1] Sorry, couldn't resist Pride and Prejudice plug :)_

 _[2] For ease of reference - Wikipedia_

 _First base – mouth-to-mouth kissing, especially French kissing;_

 _Second base – skin-to-skin touching/kissing of the breasts; in some contexts, it may instead refer to touching any erogenous zones through the clothes (i.e., not actually touching the skin), or manual stimulation of the genitals;_

 _Third base – touching below the waist (without sexual intercourse); in some contexts, it may instead refer to oral stimulation of the genitals;_

 _Home run (home base or scoring) – "full" sexual intercourse._

 _Strikeout – a failure to engage in any form of foreplay or other sexual activity;_


	14. Vol 2 - Three Little Words

**Monday 13 June 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I wake at around nine, Savannah time, as my body clock is still adjusting to the three hour shift. I turn over and see my shirt draped over the back of the chair and notice the lack of buttons down the front, where I had ripped it open yesterday. I now know that I was not dreaming the events of last night and they actually happened. I have mixed feelings about it, I had allowed myself to get into such a state, but Ana was so caring and we sort of came to an understanding that we will give it a go, after I told her I loved her, slowly but surely we will get there.

I grab my blackberry from the bedside table and dial her number.

"Hello?" she asks groggily. Her sleepyhead voice is so endearing.

"Morning, baby," I say, she can hear the grin in my voice, my face will split in two if I am not careful. "How are you feeling this morning?" She gives me a delicious moan as she stretches out, it sounds almost orgasmic and my cock responds.

"Still tired, I didn't get to sleep until gone three, then I kept waking up."

"Nothing bad I hope," I say, hoping that it was good thoughts keeping her alert.

"No, just thinking about us… So Mr Grey, what's on the agenda for today?"

I am not sure, I didn't plan that far ahead, but I suppose I can take her for breakfast and she has to call Cliff, even if neither of us want to, she still has to put his mind at rest as he's probably been sitting by his phone, waiting. "I'll take you to breakfast, but before we need to call Cliff."

"Yeah, I suppose I better get that out of the way, he won't take it well. Do you want to come to mine, or me to you?"

"I will come to you, in about an hour?"

* * *

I am standing outside room 101 again. I am now sure that none of my demons will surface today, I am in a stronger mindset and am determined it's going to be a good day. Ana opens the door and she's in her fluffy bath robe again, I look her up and down, eyeing her cleavage as she's not quite wrapped it around herself and she chuckles. "Did you do that on purpose, Anastasia?" I ask as I walk into the room. She's teasing me, a case of 'look but don't touch,' I'm sure of it.

"Maybe, Mr Grey." She leans in to kiss me, but I take her into my arms and hold her close as I deepen the kiss and manage to traverse her mouth, her tongue is soft and wet and glides over mine effortlessly and she lets out a little mewl. My hand wanders up the side of her breast and before I can delve into the confines of her robe, she pulls away. "Minx!" She giggles and walks back into the room, over to where the couch is and invites me in.

"I told you, woo me," she smiles, "it all takes time."

"Yes, in bygone years. But in this day and age, it's only a matter of a day or two," I smirk and she shakes her head in mock annoyance, I know she's holding back her amusement, neither of us will hold out much longer. I sit down next to her, and she takes out her phone and looks at it, the look of apprehension has now covered her smiles and I know she doesn't want to do it. "It's okay baby, I am here, if it gets too hard, hand me the phone and I will continue, but it's better if it comes from you."

"Can I mention you are here and that we are trying to make a go of it?" she asks, not sure how much she should divulge to him.

"If you want to do that today, but again, if you find it hard, let me take over… If I find he is not being reasonable, I will butt in, Ana, are you okay with that?"

She nods and puts the phone on loud speaker, so that I can hear the conversation from both sides. Cliff answers on the fifth ring.

"Cliff? It's Ana," she says softly, I am not sure why she's back in sub mode, she's not his sub anymore. Maybe she doesn't know how to act around him, other than in this manner.

"Princess, where are you?" he says. This makes the hairs on the back of my neck spring up at the use of his pet name for her, she's not his princess any more.

"I'm in Savannah," she says timidly, "Cliff, our arrangement is over."

She doesn't say any more, waiting for his response, the other end of the phone is silent and I hear a heavy sigh. "I thought this would happen, as I didn't hear from you. I knew you were angry with me for filming it, but I didn't think it would hurt, being just me that was watching it. Is there no way I can make it up to you? Tell you how sorry I am."

"No, because you are only sorry because you got caught out. It's the fact you didn't tell me what you did, if I had known, if you had asked for permission, I may have agreed, but you went behind my back."

"I thought it would be okay, it's not as if it's one of your hard limits." He states, trying to defend his actions.

 _Bad move, Cliff._

"What!" fuck, she's angry, " _Not one of my hard limits?_ Are you fucking serious! Neither is death by strangulation, but I don't expect you to kill me by that particular method in the playroom, just because it's not a hard limit. That list is NOT inexhaustible!"

"I didn't mean it like that… I_"

"What the fuck did you mean then, Cliff… _Tell me, I_ _'_ _m all ears!_ " Ana snaps back.

"I don't know, I just didn't think it would be a big thing." Cliff is now panicked. I can tell he doesn't want to lose her, but it's too late. Ana has had long enough to brood on this without him defending himself, and I am now thankful I chased her, or I would be in the same boat, I didn't give her time to brood on 'us' and gave my side before she turned decidedly cold towards me, as it seems she has done with Cliff.

"Please, Princess, we can get past this, I promise I won't beat you for running from me."

 _Fuck you, Cliff, another bad move._

"Beat me! Beat me! Are you for real? Oh piss off, Cliff!" and with that, Ana ends the call. "Bastard!"

I look up at Ana, I am so proud of her and I am sure she can see me beam with pride. She huffs out her annoyance, "Fucking Doms! Nothing but a pain in the ass!" she splutters out, making me laugh.

 _Yeah, baby we are nothing but a pain in YOUR ass._

How the heck did she end up as a sub with that attitude is beyond me. I just watched her pummel Cliff into the ground, he didn't have a leg to stand on. Within ten seconds, my phone pings, indicating I have a text.

 _*** Ana phoned, the fucking bitch dropped the contract._

I blink at the text, is he for real? I turn the screen and show Ana, she is angry beyond words. Her nostrils are now flared and she resembles a steaming bull, all she needs is the bull ring through her nose.

"Do you want me to call him, tell him I am here with you?"

"Yes, tell him what you want, I don't care any more."

I dial Cliff's number and surprisingly he picks up quickly. "Christian? She ended the contract, can you believe that?"

"I know, Cliff, I am sitting next to her now, I was privy to your conversation."

"What the fuck? You're there in Savannah? But how?"

"I managed to track her down and flew out on my jet. I am staying at the same hotel and we have been talking since I landed."

"What is there to talk about, Christian, you were a convenient cock to her, nothing more."

I wait my time, hoping that my anger cools before I start to explain.

 _Count to ten, Grey._

"Cliff, there is something you don't know. I have been friends with Ana for a while. Our paths crossed last month and I recognised her almost immediately, and I made it my mission to get to know her better. Don't be angry with her, she didn't know until she saw your DVD, that is mainly why she reacted as she did, she recognised me."

"So she is with you now, and she is fine with you? Even though you did what you did."

"Yes, surprisingly she is, I don't deserve it, but if she is willing to forgive me then we can move on from this. I want Ana in my life, I don't want some casual fuck any more. I want more." I state proudly.

"You bastard! You fucked me over well and good, Grey. I hope you get ostracised by the entire BDSM scene."

"I don't give two hoots about the scene any more, I am done with it. I want a proper relationship with Ana and if not her, then I can't see myself with anyone else, sub or not. I love her Cliff, do you understand? I am really sorry it worked out how it did, but I can't help how I feel."

I then hear Cliff go into meltdown on the other end of the phone, it sounds like he's smashing the place up, he sounds out of control. "Cliff, fucking hell, calm down man!" I cry out at him.

"Fucking calm down, you take my sub and you want me to calm down?"

I know he should be mad, but he's violently so, this must be what Ana said, about his mood swings. "You won't appreciate it when you do calm and see the state of your house, if you continue."

"Fuck you Grey, and fuck that bitch of yours!"

Ana is now fuming, she grabs the phone and goes into overdrive. "If you didn't take so many pissing Anabolic Steroids, Cliff, you wouldn't get so aggressive, you tearing around the place like a demented psycho won't help you."

Idiot! He's on bloody steroids. "Steroids? Cliff, how long have you been on those?" I say, as things are now beginning to fall into place.

"What's it to you, asshole!"

"You bloody idiot, Do you not realise what has happened? In the process of trying to bulk out, you've made yourself impotent, you fool!"

"What?" I can hear he has now stopped trashing the place, I have his attention.

"Don't you know what Anabolic Steroids do to you? They can cause impotence. How long have you been on them?"

"Five years."

"How long have you had an issue?"

"Four years," he gasps, realising what he has done to himself.

"How often do you have a no steroid period, to allow the testosterone to clear from your body."

"I don't."

"You fucking idiot!"

"Don't call me a fucking idiot!"

"Come off of them… Now!" I tell him.

"I can't, I've tried, but I get so depressed that I can't cope." He has all but forgotten the issue with Ana and is more concerned about what I am now discussing with him.

"You need residential rehab, that is the only way, you'll get therapy as you detox."

"I can't afford it. I am not cash rich like some." I remember him telling me that he inherited the house from his mother, when she died a few years ago. He is the youngest son, his brother is nearly twenty years older than him and a tearaway since he was a teen and from what I can gather, his parents didn't want what they had built up over a lifetime to be squandered away, so Cliff inherited it all. His business is not big and I would imagine that all his spare money goes into the upkeep of the house and his living expenses.

"I'll pay for it," I blurt out. Shit why did I say that? Maybe it's the guilt of me taking Ana away from him, but why feel guilty? I didn't force her.

"Forget it!" he growls out and slams the phone down. Shit, I think I have just insulted him on top of his already evident humiliation. I think I will allow him to cool for a few days and hold out an olive branch when we are back in Seattle. I need to help this guy, even if it is just to foot the rehab bill.

As soon as Cliff slams the phone down, I find Ana has jumped up and now straddling me. Our lips make contact as she pushes me back into the seat. Her kisses are passionate and she means business. "Oh Christian," she sighs as she moves her lips across my jaw to my ear. I groan as she nibbles my earlobe and as she does I can feel her grind herself into my increasing bulge, my hands are everywhere. Bloody hell, this feels so good, I just want to rip her robe off, take her into the bedroom and bury myself inside of her, but I hold back, this needs to go at her pace...but hell, it is going at her pace and it's frantic!

"I love you Christian," she whispers. I jolt at her words, did I hear her right, she loves me?

"What?" I stop what I am doing and look at her. She chuckles and tells me that she knows I heard her the first time.

"Say it again, so I can absorb your words," I am all breathy and blink several times to make sure I am awake and not dreaming.

"I love you, so much, Christian." Her eyes are locked with mine, as she says those words again and my heart flutters. I close my eyes and repeat her words over and over again in my head, like a mantra.

 _She loves me!_

"Christian?" she says softly.

"Yes?" I am still in a daze and my heart is feeding off of what is in my head.

 _She loves me!_

"Are you all right?" she chuckles.

I open my eyes and I am determined to show her how much I love her, "Please baby, let me show you how much I love you, come to bed." She shakes her head, she is refusing me.

"Mr Grey, you seem to have a selective memory… time."

"But Ana," shit, I'm whining. "I have been wooing you for over a month. And you cannot take your declaration back, we both love each other, we are both adults," I state as a matter of fact. She shakes her head in disbelief and looks rather smug.

"Mr Grey, my terms. I want you to be so wound up that you want to rip my clothes from me."

"I believe I am already in that state," I say, my eyes falling to her breasts, which are nearly peeping out of her robe.

"No, you will have to wait. Patience is a virtue." Shit, she's pulled her robe closed.

"So is virginity and neither of us have that any more," I say. She blushes knowing that I've got her v-card. This makes me smile. "You can't have it back, I have it now."

"Have what?" Ah! I know you are playing with me, Ana.

"You know full well, your v-card. I've got it and it's mine for keeps. It's the only one I have and I want to cherish it."

"Oh you haven't popped anyone else's cherry."

"No, only yours, baby." I say, before I return to playfully kissing her, but within a few minutes she pulls away again, this time she has a look of worry on her face.

"What now?"

"Cliff… The footage of us! Do you think he has other copies and will do anything with it?"

"Doubtful, he told me he only had it on his phone and he deleted it on Saturday, when he called me after you had gone. He said there is no other copy. Even if he has, he knows I will destroy him if he attempts anything, so doubt he will even contemplates going against us.

"I will try and reach out to him in a few days, to see how he feels about all this. It won't change anything between us, but I'd like to keep it on amicable terms, if that is possible."

The talk of the video has killed what we had and Ana gets off of my lap. I sigh, knowing that she will not entertain my begging any more this morning. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Breakfast? Macdonald's Sausage McMuffin or two are calling out to me… I'm famished."


	15. Vol 2 - Pink Bubbles

**Monday 13 June 2011**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I spent the whole day together. I am sure he felt uneasy going into Macdonald's for breakfast, I doubt he has ever been in that place. But by the time we ended our meal, he stated it was his new firm favourite in his list of guilty pleasure eat-outs, along side IHOP. He struggled with the fact that I ate two sausage McMuffins with egg, fries, a McFlurry with Oreo cookies and a Dr Pepper. I had already told him I was a gannet, but he didn't believe me.

He took me shopping during the afternoon, where he bought me an outfit for tonight, as we are going out to dinner at some swanky restaurant. The man is difficult to say no to, especially in the middle of Macy's. He made me choose an outfit, without knowing the prices and the whole thing came to $1400. He laughed at me, when I tried to tell him it was too much money and that I could make do with a sundress I had brought with me. Apparently, I was lucky that there wasn't a Neiman Marcus in the area, as he would have paid five times that much. He did, however, have the final say on a pair of earrings, which floored me at $5,500, they were a pair of sparkley drop earrings. How was I to know that they were 2ct worth of diamonds in white gold, I thought they were silver and Cubic Zirconia dress jewellery.

I managed to pull Taylor aside, whilst Christian was busy paying for the goods. I asked if he could get hold of some items I needed for later and put them into Christian's room, without him knowing. I noticed a small smile escape his usual blank expression, and I now know that Taylor is in possession of a sense of humour. I have something up my sleeve for tonight and I want it to be a surprise, although I hope Christian is not going to be angry with me, as it could go either way.

When we finally got back to our rooms, Christian told me that Taylor had been looking around for a better hotel for us to stay in and thought the Westin Resort, near the harbour, would do better. I realised that there was no point in arguing with him, not after our Macy's incident, so I agreed.

So, now I stand here, in this plusher than plush bathroom, gazing back at myself in the floor to ceiling mirror. I have spent three hours in the spa and beauty salon, being primped and preened to an inch of my life and the woman looking back at me does not look anything like me, but it is me.

 _I feel gift wrapped, good job I am letting Christian unwrap his present tonight._

The thought fills me with butterflies and I cannot wait for him to see me in all this.

 **Christian's POV**

I make my way to Ana's room, which I deliberately booked three doors down from mine. I feel a whole lot better knowing she is close to me and not two floors down, as she was at the Holiday Inn. Although, I was tempted to get two rooms interconnecting, but know that I would have been pushing my luck.

I knock on the door, I am dying to see her, even though I left her at the spa not three hours ago. God knows how I am going to feel when we eventually go back to Seattle and she goes back to her apartment. Even now, the thought of not seeing her for a day is filling me with dread.

My heart skips a beat when I see Ana open the door. God damn it! She is breathtaking, I don't think I have ever seen her so beautiful. "Hey gorgeous," I chirp. I lean in for a kiss, hoping I can get a quick smooch in before we leave, but she turns her head and presents her cheek to me. "Ah! Like that is it?"

"Of course, Mr Grey. 'We aim to please' is yet to enter my vocabulary when it comes to yours truly, I am more of the thought ' _We aim to tease._ _'_ "

"You are gonna be one little prick tease tonight, I can tell. Well, Miss Steele, two can play at that game." I say, but I don't have a clue what I can do to make her beg me for anything. I have come to the conclusion that I will be the one panting for her before the night is out, and she will just breeze along as cool as a cucumber… Oh, cucumber, what I could do with one of those!"

I notice something missing, "Why are you not wearing your earrings?"

She smiles and holds them out to me, "I was waiting for you, I want you to put them on for me."

I take them from her and move closer, she turns around and moves close enough that her right breast presses against my chest, which didn't hurt, but I just felt my cock jiggle in my pants.

 _Oh! That_ _'_ _s new._

She places her hand around my waist and I gaze down at her, she looks up at me and smiles, this is very intimate for just a pair of earrings. "Are you sure you want to go out tonight?" She breaks all my hopes and wishes, when she nods.

"Mr Grey, patience."

"I will be if we carry on like this, I am bound to have a heart attack and end up in the hospital."

"What?.. No, patience, not patients." I just grin at her, I know what she meant, but I felt like being stupid for some reason.

"Look what you have driven me to, Anastasia, I am a fool in your company. You know the remedy for that, don't you?"

"No?" she says, all innocently, wide eyed and blinking rapidly.

"Sex," I whisper in her ear.

"Will you behave! You are like an adolescent teenager." I suppose I am, I missed those years, I was either brawling and knocking some kid to the ground, or being whipped by Elena in her dungeon. I frown at the image of the woman in her rubber bodysuit and her nine inch strap-on and try and push it out of my mind, that was not the best years of my life, by a long shot. That reminds me, I will have to contact her later, I have to know if she plans to stay on in New York or return next week.

"Where are we going, Christian?" Ana thankfully brings me out of my reverie.

"Oh, just a small little restaurant. It's about five miles from here, but the write ups say it's one of the best in the area. From what I have read, they only serve chicken, but serve it in a hundred different ways."

"Oh good, can't go wrong with chicken… well you can if you are a vegetarian," she smiles.

As Taylor drives us to the restaurant, I am tempted to close the privacy screen and make out on the back seat, maybe Ana will be up for it on the way back. I can't say that I have ever had a fondle on the backseat of a car, that is something you can't do as a sub or a Dom, just doesn't fit.

We reach the restaurant a little before eight and we are taken to our seats. I previously requested that we have a very secluded table, away from prying eyes and ears. I notice that they don't have tables as such, but closed in booths, with tied back curtains, that could be closed for even more privacy. I notice Ana's look when she sees it, maybe she's thinking what I am thinking, although there isn't enough room for what I had in mind.

We take a seat opposite each other and the waiter is immediately by our side to take the drinks order. "Do you have the Bollinger Vieilles Vignes Françaises Champagne 2004?"

The waiter looks surprised, "No sir, we have the Bollinger Grande Rose 1999." I nod, knowing that they would only sell that by the bottle. The waiter disappears in a hurry, knowing full well that he's in for a big tip, if he does a good job.

"What was that you just tried to order?"

I smirk at her, she knows nothing of wine or champagne. I could just tell her it's fizzy apple juice and she would think it was wine. "It's one of the best, but I think it's too expensive for here. The Rose will do well."

"Oh pink," she grins. We order our meal within a few minutes of the drinks arriving. We decide to skip starter and go straight for the kill. Ana has ordered Chicken and Dumplings and I have ordered a whole roast chicken with vegetables, as I want to make sure I have an energy reserve for later. "Oh, I had a call from Kate earlier, she was worried about me, even though I left her a note to say I was visiting my mom. I had to tell her about splitting up with Cliff."

"Oh, Kate knew about Cliff?" This surprises me, I didn't think Ana would tell anyone.

"She didn't know what it was or the arrangement. Kate was under the impression he was my fuck buddy," she laughs, but I have to correct her.

"I think you will find that was me."

"Was? Not anymore?" Her expression drops.

"No, I am not fucking you at the moment, Anastasia, you won't let me," I smirk.

"Oh, but the evening is still young, Mr Grey," she says, her joy restored. At that moment, I feel a foot push against my bulge. Oh man! She's playing footsie under the table.

"Ana!" I say in my stern voice, but she just looks up at me through her lashes and bites her bottom lip, which just makes me melt.

 _I can live with this, I know I won't explode or combust into flames_ _…_ _well, I hope not._

Good job they have floor length table cloths here. I close my eyes and relish the sensations, she's taken her shoe off and her toes and the ball of her foot massages my cock, she's hit just the right spot, but I have to quickly ask her to ease up, as I will end up cuming in the middle of the restaurant. It has been less than two days since the playroom and I am so frustrated that I will have to jack off later, if she doesn't stay the night.

"God, are you trying to kill me, or just torture me."

"Do you not like it, Sir?" My eyes snap open, but she shrinks back when she sees my face, full of horror.

"No, please don't call me that," I scrunch my eyes up as a flood of guilt washes over me, to hear her say that is just a reminder of what I have done to her.

"Sorry, I thought you would like it." She's twiddling her fingers, she doesn't know what to do.

"Baby, it's okay. It is just that it's what subs say and you are far from that, not now, not with me. I want us to be equal partners, a loving relationship with no predetermined rules or limits."

"It's okay for you to call me baby then?"

"Do you not like it?"

"I love you calling me it, gives me a warm fuzzy feeling."

"Well, I will continue then. I must say that I get a warm fuzzy feeling from your foot, but it seems to be missing in action."

She returns her foot to it's rightful place and I am lost again. Before the dessert course comes, I have had to tell her to slow down at least five times. I am sure that my boxers are covered in precum. I make a quick glance down, just in case it has seeped through to my pants and notice I am fine, but I ask Ana to stop regardless, I don't want to have to hide behind her on our way out. Maybe I should invest in some Liquid Lapdance pants and to hell with holding back, those fuckers are waterproof!

As we finish, I notice that she is rather tipsy on _pink bubbles_ , as she puts it. "Will you be okay getting out to the car?" I ask, as I see her sway as she stands.

"Yep! I… I'ma fine!" I shake my head, she's not drunk but extremely tipsy. I am not sure if I should make a move tonight, maybe a stroll will sober her up, before we head back to our rooms. I text Taylor to meet us about a mile along the river front, I don't think she will be able to walk any further than that, in the shoes she has on. As we get outside, Ana takes a deep breath and starts to sway. Shit! She's more drunk than I thought.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yep! You should know, am I okay?" I haven't got the foggiest, does she mean in the sack?"

"Baby, take my arm," I say holding out my arm to her, so that she can grab the crook of my elbow. But she's not sure what to do. "What's the matter?"

"Where do you want me to take your arm? Don't you want tit?" Fuck, what is this woman on about? Yes, I want _tit_ , but I don't think that is what she means. I make a mental note not to allow her more than one glass of champagne at a time. "Chrizhian… Chrispan… Chribs… Shit! Mizder Grey, I think you have got me drunk on purpose. You are after... You want into my undies… don't deny it.. I know all you young men want what you can't have… even if I am a sure_ " She exclaims as she holds up her palm to me. I am now laughing at her. "I'm a sure…" She can't remember what she was saying. I take her into my arms and hold her close to me.

"Darling Anastasia, what am I going to do with you?" I smile, whilst rocking her back and forth in my arms.

"Are we on a boat?" I hear her mumble, her head has made it's way into my jacket, I am not sure what she is doing. "Oh, Chrizhian, you got that aftershave on again," she says taking in several deep breaths.

"Ana, you got to stop," I chastise her as she has moved her hands down to the buckle on my belt. No, not here with everyone around. I move away and grab her hand, she almost falls back but catches her balance. "Let's walk, you need to sober up."

We walk extremely slow and I text Taylor to give us another mile, as Ana says her feet don't hurt and she's still tipsy. We eventually meet him an hour later and she has now come out of her drunken stupor. "Do you feel better, baby?" I ask, now that we have reached the car.

"Yes," she says, chuckling to herself. "I'm such a piss head."

"You are, but I won't hold it against you. I should have realised you wouldn't be able to handle the drink, especially over half the bottle. Do you think you will be okay on the ride home?"

"I'm fine, I think I have gone past the stage of throwing up, that was about a mile back."

"Come, let's get you back to the hotel."

As we drive back, Ana spots the privacy screen button and she presses it to make the black screen go up. Taylor is now sectioned off from the back compartment of the car. "What are you doing?" I smile.

 _God, I hope we can make out._

"Give me your hand," she says and before I know it, she's grabbed it and forced it up her skirt and into her underwear.

"I don't think this is a good idea, not here, not now." Hell, she feels so wet and she's had a wax! God, I want this more than anything, but is she sober enough to know what she's doing.

"It's okay, Christian, I know what I am doing," she breathes, as she comes closer to kiss my throat.

 _How did she know I was thinking that?_

"Oh, baby, you're so wet." I want to get down on my knees and thrust my head up her skirt, but we are only a mile or so away from the Westin. Her breathing quickens and her juices cover my hand, I have two fingers moving within her whilst my thumb is circling her clit.

"Make me cum, please!" she cries out.

 _Shit, Taylor probably heard that!_

When I glance up to see if he reacted, I notice we've arrived. "We're here, you need to calm down." Bloody hell, she's like a cat on heat. I reluctantly remove my hand from her warmth and notice all her wetness on me, I quickly lick it off before Taylor gets out of the car. Thankfully, he has the sense to wait patiently outside, until I open the door. He does not look in our direction, he knows that we will both be rather red and flustered.

Ana gets out and I pick her up in my arms, bridal fashion, which makes her squeal and I march into the hotel and up to our rooms. As I walk past my room, to get to hers, I hear her whisper, "Your room." I gaze down at her, she is wide awake now and looking rather delicious. She cups my face in her palm and brings her lips up to meet mine. "Make love to me, Christian, please." I do a quick turn and after a short struggle to open my door, I take her into my suite and kick the door closed.


	16. Vol 2 - At Last

**Christian's POV**

Ana is still in my arms as I carry her through to my bedroom, and throw her down onto the bed. I feel like a cave man, who has just dragged his woman back into his hole in the rock, in order to fuck her senseless. She lifts herself up and leans back on her elbows, eyeing me as I try to divest myself of my clothes. She sees my frenzied struggles and soon she is on her feet, helping me with my shirt.

 _Fuck, why can_ _'_ _t I ever get these buttons undone when I am in a rush._

Maybe I should get Gail to sew on Velcro instead… no that's a stupid idea, all the blood has descended south to my cock and my brain is now starved of oxygen, which means I can't think straight and coming up with some childish ideas.

Again, out of frustration, I rip the blasted thing off me and Ana is at my belt buckle, where she makes light work of it and unfastens my flies, but when done she turns around and pushes me back onto the bed.

 _Whoa!_ _Role reversal alert! What just happened?_

This has never happened to me before, a woman taking charge… Well, not since Elena, but I decide to allow Ana to do this, she deserves it after all the shit I have thrown at her. She pulls my pants down, taking my boxers with them and my cock springs up as the band of my Calvin Klein's brushes over it. Ana stares at it, in awe of the monster, then I remember she's never seen an erect cock up close before.

She is still dressed, but crawls up over me and kisses me. My reaction is to hold her down against my chest, but she pulls away and holds my hands above my head.

 _Hey, that_ _'_ _s my speciality! She is taking this role reversal a bit too seriously._

I don't say anything and she continues her assault on me, she sticks her tongue into my ear and flicks it around, which makes my eyes roll back in my head and I am almost gone. She is taking no prisoners and I am sure the drink has given her courage. I think I need to slow down the pace, but when I move my hands from above my head, I realise that she's cuffed my right wrist to the headboard with a pair of pink girly handcuffs.

"What the heck? Ana, what are you doing?" I am not happy, but she smirks at me and gets up off the bed. "Shit, your not leaving me here… on my own, are you?" I have an awful feeling this is some sort of revenge. Ana shakes her head and I relax to some extent. She grabs an i-pod from the side dresser and plugs it into the doc and a song starts to play over the speakers, it's 'Earned It' by the Weeknd and as the song plays, she starts to strut about the room to the beat of the music.

 _Yeah, baby, this is more like it! She_ _'_ _s giving me a floor show._

There was me thinking I was going to take things slow and sensual, but Ana has other ideas, this is HOT! I sit up the best I can with one of my hands cuffed and lean back against the headboard, my eyes following her about the room, as she parades in front of me. She only restrained one hand and I think that was so that I didn't get off of the bed and grab her, whilst she's doing her thing. I look down at my cock, it's dripping and I am on the verge of shooting my load everywhere and Ana's still fully dressed. I cannot believe it… me… someone who has total control and dominance in my playroom, has been reduced to this, but hell, I can live with it if this is what I get in return.

She turns around and seductively looks over her shoulder and as she does, she twists her body to unfastened the side zip to her skirt and shimmies out of it. She is wearing a black lace g-string and there is little to it. She moves about the room and gets close to me and I shift to grab her, but she pulls away and exaggerates her tut by wagging her finger at me.

 _Damn, she_ _'_ _s telling me off._

She moves to the foot of the bed and holds onto the foot-board and bends over, where she gyrates her pert little ass in front of me, just out of my reach.

 _Fuck and bugger this! I can_ _'_ _t get to her._

I groan at the annoyance of being literally inches away from her as she starts to draw her soaked undies down, and all I can see is her bent over and her butt in the air. She peels them over her cheeks and down her legs and I get my first glimpse of her wet pussy, there is not a hair in sight. I could tell she had it waxed when I was fingering her in the car, but now I can see it's made her juices escape her folds all that much easier. I can clearly see she is turned on, she's glistening. She takes her fingers and pushes them into her, and when she removes them, she brings them to my lips and rubs the wetness on me, then pushes her fingers into my mouth, where I suck them clean. I look down at my cock again and I know I am about to cum.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum!" I cry out. She moves enough only to be able to take me into her mouth, I want to grab her with my free hand, but I know that this little show needs to be played out her way, and she's only temporarily relieving me of my discomfort, before she goes back to her little performance.

I feel myself hit the back of her throat, none of my other subs were able to do this without gagging. The sound of her tongue sweeping around my cock fills the room, even with the music playing softly in the background, I can clearly hear every schlocking noise she makes.

There is something so sexy about a woman who is dressed on top, but naked from the waist down, even more so than completely naked, but I want to feel her breasts. I grab her top and pull it up her body, whilst she is sucking me dry, she stops only long enough for me to pull it over her head and toss it to the other side of the room. Thank fuck she's not wearing a bra and I can feel her breasts bouncing on my thighs, her hardened nipples are grazing my skin as her head moves up and down along my shaft. I get hardly any warning and I am there, I shoot my load into her mouth and she quickly swallows, she is still licking me clean as I deflate and I want nothing more than to return the favour.

"Ana, please set me free, I need you." I am now begging, pleading with her, my hands are itching to touch her. She stands and kicks off her shoes, bends forward and kisses me on the lips, but all too soon, she backs away and returns to her floor show and starts to swing around a pole.

 _Where did that come from?_

I totally missed the fact that there is a massive dance pole in the middle of the room. She's giving me a pole dance… naked! I watch as she spins around in various positions and she's upside-down and holding on by the back of her knee? How the fuck did she learn all this? I am sure she was never an exotic dancer. My cock begins to rise again, as I see her hang upside-down and then move so that her legs are splayed apart. "Baby, I'm gonna cum again." She ignores me and continues to torture me with her slow seductive moves, and I shoot my load into the air when she opens her legs to me once more. She grins and I know that is exactly what she wanted me to do, lose myself watching her.

As the music finishes, she is on the floor, gazing up at me, panting heavily. She is as turned on by this as I am. "Baby, please get these off me," I ask, as I rattle the cuffs.

"They aren't locked, just push the button and they will come undone." Shit, have I been able to do that all along, I wasn't paying them much thought, when I had Ana in the room.

I quickly get myself out of them and before she can say anything else, I scoop her up into my arms and take her back to the bed.

"Oh baby," I sigh, as I attack her lips, she is as eager as I am, of course she is, she has just watched her man come undone. I move down to her throat, breasts, nipples, where I bite each one, she cries out as the pleasurable pain shoots throughout her body. I don't stay long and work my way south, I want her to fill my mouth. Ana is whimpering underneath me and is thrusting her hips into me, she knows exactly what I have in mind for her.

The tips of my fingers disappear into her folds, she is so swollen, you would think I had used a pussy pump on her, it all adds to the enjoyment as I immerse my face into her crotch and frantically munch on her soft wetness. My fingers are now deep inside of her and I start to "come hither" which hits her just in that spot, that makes her cum so quickly. I look up at her and notice she is perched up on her elbows, watching me and I smile knowing that this is all new to her.

 **Ana's POV**

 _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_

Christian's head is between my legs, this is so intense. I know he has done all this to me before, but I can now see what he is doing and… hell, it's a turn on to watch him attack me in such a way. We have both been gradually wound up during the course of the evening, and it doesn't take long before my legs begin to shake and I am about to cum, I want him inside of me. "Christian, please…" Blast, I sound so needy.

"What do you want?"

"You!" I cry out in frustration.

He moves up my body and lays between my legs, I can feel he is hard again as the tip of his cock is rubbing against me. The music changes to some more romantic music, it's mainly piano and I don't know who it is, but Taylor added those on the end, knowing they were Christian's favourites.

Christian smiles at me, "What?" I ask.

"Where did you get this music from?" he asks softly, still smiling.

"Taylor, he put it on my i-pod earlier… why?"

"I'll tell you later."

His face is only inches away from mine, neither of us can look away, not even for a glance. "God, I love you so much Ana," he whispers. My heart jumps and I am almost in tears, but I can't cry, not now.

"I love you too, Christian, with all of my heart." He gulps back, and I know he's also emotional.

His eyes wander about my face and stop at my mouth, his fingers are in my hair, cradling my head. "Kiss me," I whisper. He does as I ask and his lips meet mine, tender is his touch, a far cry from the frantic pace of five minutes ago. My mouth instinctively opens to allow him entry and it's only a second before his soft lazy tongue is doing slow somersaults with mine. My hand is fisting his hair, my other hand is above my head, I don't think I could trust myself not to touch him, I still don't know how he will react, but he realises this and his own hand finds mine and our fingers intertwine.

His lips move across my face and to the dip just below my ear, his cheek is against mine and he gently brushes it back and forth, which sends tingles down my body and collects between my legs. I whimper when he moves down my body again, taking my nipple between his lips and pulls gently as he sucks.

"Ah!" I cry out and arch my back, but he stops and starts to flick the hardened nub with his tongue instead, quick rapid flicks, again and again. I cry out once more, "Christian!"

He stops and looks at me, his eyes are pleading and I shift slightly so that I can feel his cock at my entrance. Our eyes do not break their contact as he slowly pushes into me. My breath falters and I shudder as he impales me. He is tense, his breathing is shaky and he's clenching his teeth. I know his body is demanding he goes faster, but he is holding back, he wants this slow.

He has pushed himself in as far as he can, I can feel his balls against me. The exquisite feeling of the pressure of his body against my entrance makes me almost cum, that along with being full of him, stretched around him, embracing him. He barely moves, he grinds his hips into me, which doesn't allow for the pressure to diminish. My muscles begin to tighten around him as I am approaching the point of no return, he can feel this and as my body starts to tremble, he is unable to control himself any longer and starts to move and with every thrust he makes, a soft groan escapes his lips and the animal in him starts to show.

"Ana, look at me, I want to see you as you come undone."

I gaze up and grab his biceps with both hands as he pounds into me, his efforts are so strong that he has had to wrap his hands around my back and over my shoulders from behind, holding me in place.

"Touch me!" he growls. I know what he wants, he wants me to touch him in his no go zone. My hands move to his chest, and as soon as my palms make contact, he cries out a guttural sound. My body reacts to this like a power surge going through me and I grip him tight as he growls his own release, his cock twitching and pumping its load into me as he lets go, and he is god damn beautiful when he does.

We have not moved and just lay there, basking in the bliss that surrounds us, but I realise that I am still touching him, so I remove my hands. "No!" he commands, but stifles his panic as he realises he reacted rather harshly. "Ana, hold me in your arms, please," he asks more softly.

I wrap my arms around him and place my hands flat on his back, which mirrors his hold of me, he is still inside of me when he rolls onto his back, taking me with him. I sigh as I rest my cheek on his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck. "So, Mr Grey, am I yours?" I smile.

"Yes, you are mine and I am not letting you go, ever."

"Erm? I think you will have to, I may need to go pee before long. I have half a bottle of pink bubbles inside of me."

"Miss Steele, you cannot take your liquor," he chuckles.

"What do you expect, I'm not much above 5'2" and 116 lbs and not used to drinking. I only have the odd glass of wine now and again… never had champagne before."

"Well, I will look after you, if you do fall into that state again. I must say you were rather funny, I quite like the drunk Ana."

"I bet you like the sexy Ana best." I smile and he grins at me, of course he does. "So, what is this music?" I am intrigued at his reaction when it started.

"Me."

"What? You? You're playing this?" My brows shoot up, I knew he had a piano, but didn't realise he was so good.

"Taylor must have phoned Gail to send him the mp3's I had on the laptop at home. I will be having words with him tomorrow."

"Oh no, you can't. He was only doing what I asked, although I did sense a smile from him, when I mentioned the pole... and the handcuffs."

"When did you learn to use it?" he asks me, I bet he's wondering if I am some exotic dancer in my spare time.

"At the gym. They did pole dance classes, it's a very good way to keep fit."

"I know another way, Anastasia," he says and I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"Round two?" I chuckle. He grins and we are once more heading towards utopia.

* * *

 **Tuesday 14th June 2011**

 **Ana POV**

I wake at around seven, the light is blazing in through the windows, as we didn't draw the curtains last night due to other things on our minds. Christian is not next to me, he must have got up early, so I lay there for a few minutes, just thinking. I am thankful that Christian was able to contact Roach yesterday to tell him that I would not be in work this week, as a family issue had arisen and I was in Savannah. Roach was not happy, but as Christian is now the boss and the information came via himself, there wasn't much he could do. The only issue now is that he now knows I am connected to the owner in some way, and I hope this does not affect my working relationships with anyone at SIP. I still am yet to set foot in the place after the incident with Jack… I wonder what happened to him? I will have to find out when I go back to work.

The bed is feeling decidedly empty without Christian, so I get up to go find out where he is. I open the bedroom door carefully, so I can check to see if Taylor is around as I am butt naked. There is only Christian sitting in the lounge at his laptop. He has headphones on, so am assuming he's watching TV or a film and didn't want to wake me. He doesn't notice me, so I run towards him, hoping to take him by surprise and jump onto his lap, where I kiss him. But he quickly pulls away, his eyes wide and his face is panic stricken. "What's the matter?" I giggle.

"Ana, I'm skyping!"

 _FUCK!_

I slowly turn my head, like the girl in the Exorcist, and gaze at the screen of the laptop, where I see a peroxide blond middle aged woman looking back at me.


	17. Vol 2 - The interference of Older Women

**AN -** **The part in the second paragraph where it's in bold and unbold, Christian is talking between the women, bold is Elena's bit.**

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

Somehow, I end up on the floor by Christian's feet, I think he must have pushed me down, so that I would be out of view. Holy flipping crap, I just realised that this woman has just had a rather clear view of my ass. "Sorry," I whisper, looking up at him.

"It's okay, baby… **Elena, will you shut up for a minute!..** It's not your fault… **No she** **'** **s not my sub, for fuck sake, can't I find someone myself….** Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you when I pushed you off, it was an automatic reaction... **No! I** **'** **m making sure she's all right,** " Oh my, what's it to do with her who he dates. If he hadn't called her Elena, I would have thought she was his mother. He is obviously listening to her, but then I think he's had enough of her ranting into his ear and pulls the earplug lead out of the laptop, so that I can hear.

"Christian, what the hell are you doing with her, she is obviously not suitable. I told you I would get you someone."

"Leave it, Elena, this has nothing to do with you."

"But, you have always let me get you your girls."

"Well, not this time, I found my own lover," he says, grinning down at me.

"Lover?.. Christian? Look at me when you are talking to me!" she commands. Bloody hell, this woman is domineering. Then I wonder if she is a Dom too, well… a Dominatrix, as she's obviously into the scene if she gets him his subs. The thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth and I try to push it out of my thoughts.

I tap him on the knee, I need to know who she is. He tells the woman to hold on and mutes the session. "Are you okay, baby? Do you want to leave?"

"Yes, I'm fine and no, I don't want to leave, not if she's gonna have a pop at me. Who is she?"

He sighs, "She was the woman who introduced me to the scene, I was her sub when I was fifteen. We are still good friends and business partners." I am shocked so much that I sit up and bang my head on the desk.

"What? She seduced you as a minor and made you her sub, how long for?"

"This isn't a conversation I want right now, I have Elena on the other end of this thing, wanting answers and to be honest, I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing my business. But, if you must know, until I was twenty one."

"Six years!" I am speechless. I stay quiet and allow him to return to the child molester. This conversation will have to continue later.

"Elena, you still there?"

"Of course I am, I want answers," she spits back.

 _Fuck me, she_ _'_ _s rude!_

"Well, you won't get them and I won't be needing anymore of your girls, I have found 'the one,'" he frowns at the screen, but looks down at me and winks.

Although I am in a bit of a quandary, being naked under the desk and with some _Pissy Old Hag Lady_ on the screen, I feel rather mischievous. I notice that Christian is wearing a t-shirt, but has not put his jeans on, he only has his lounge pyjama shorts on, making me think he was going to come back to bed afterwards, this gives me an idea. I start to run my fingers up and down his thighs, which makes him tremble, I am certain it's tickling him. Then my fingers disappear up his trouser leg. "Stop it, Ana," he whispers, quite loudly, but I can hear the amusement in his voice.

"What's she doing? You need to punish her if she's playing up."

"She is not my sub, why would I punish her." He is talking to her, but his hand is firmly over mine, holding me in place, but his thumb is gently stroking the back of my hand, telling me he isn't cross.

"This is what you get when you get your own, I bet she's some sort of gold-digging whore, only after your money."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I cry out, bloody cheek of the woman. I want to get up from under the desk and have a go, but Christian stops me as I am still naked.

He takes off his t-shirt and hands it to me. "Wear this if you're gonna come out."

I pull it on over my head and get up and sit on Christian's lap, luckily the top is down to my mid thigh. "Who the fuck to you think you are calling me a gold-digging whore, for all you know I could be a rich heiress to a multi billion fortune."

"If you were little lady, I would know. You are are no daddy's girl or socialite. But now that I have seen your face rather than your backside, I do recognise you as being Cliff Dawson's sub. So Christian, are you steeling other people's subs or are you sharing her still with Cliff?"

"FUCK OFF YOU HEAP OF BOTOXED COW MANURE!" I am screaming at the laptop, how dare she!

"What? Christian are you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"Yes, you deserve it, Elena, you called her a gold-digger and a whore to boot. She is neither and for your information, she is no longer with Cliff… How the hell did you know she was his sub anyway, I didn't tell you?" Christian now stiffens, I bet he thinks Cliff had another copy of the footage and uploaded it to the net, or something. I am now also concerned."

I had people tracking you the first weekend after our dinner, they followed you to Cliff's house and came back with a photo of that girl after staking out the place for the weekend. I knew it must have been Dawson's girl, as your reaction on seeing him at dinner was a picture. The surveillance guys also said that you drove there, then returned home only to go back there again after about an hour." I look at Christian, his face is blank, but I think he is pondering on what she's said. He would be good at poker, no-one would be able to read his thoughts.

I lean back against Christian, where I rest my head on his shoulder, I don't want to deal with this woman any more and allow him to take control of the conversation. She is nothing but a child molesting old has been. He wraps his arm around my waist and holds me close to him, I can feel the love oozing out of him, even if he is staring daggers at the screen.

"So, Elena, can we go back to what we were discussing. The premises, you say it is adequate for the New York Salon?"

"I don't want to talk about that now, I want answers," she bites back.

 _Well, he_ _'_ _s already told you you ain't gonna get them, lady!_

"Do I have to repeat myself again, it's none of your business… So, do you have the plans, I thought that was the reason you wanted me to Skype you, so you can show me the 3d model."

"We can do that another day, the plans are ideal, there is nothing that really needs changing in the main structure, maybe a couple of internal non-load bearing walls can be removed, as there are far too many rooms… So, this girl…"

He's getting angry and he holds his hand up to the screen, which stops the bitch troll in her tracks. We need to show her once and for all. I whisper my intentions into Christian's ear and he nods his agreement.

"For your information, Mrs… erm? _Robinson._ This is why he doesn't need one of your subs." I take my hand and flatten it against his bare chest. Christian is already prepared and he doesn't flinch. _"_ _Can any of your girls do this?"_ I run my hand up and down his sternum, making sure she can see what I am doing. I see her sit back in her chair, she is lost for words.

"So, Elena, no more subs," Christian states firmly.

"No, I suppose not…" she doesn't know what to say. "But if she fucks with you, she will have me to answer to, do you hear that Missy! If you hurt him, I will be after you."

"OH, PISS OFF!" and I smash the off button to the laptop.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I have just witnessed Ana go into battle with Elena, and to be honest, I am now rock hard. That was such a turn on, watching her take her down like that then cut her off without so much as a bye or leave. She slumps back into my embrace and all I can think about is taking her back to bed. "Ana?"

"Yes, Christian?" she replies in an oh so seductive way, she knows what's on my mind. "I know what you want, I can feel it."

"That was one mean turn on. Want to go back to bed?" I grin, as I nuzzle into her neck and bite the edge of her ear.

She melts into me, I am sure she is putty in my hands, but she doesn't want to go back to bed yet. "Can we take a hot bath? I am rather achy after last night. What with the footsie, the two mile walk home in killer heels, the pole dancing and hours of love making, I feel rather stiff."

"I am also afflicted with the same ailment, but for other reasons." She's laughing at me, I don't think I have ever spoken to any of my previous subs like this, and it is such a refreshing change. I can be myself for once, rather than the Dominant persona I have come to rely on when in the company of a woman, and this rewards me with her laughter and giggles, such a wonderful sound.

"Don't ever change, Ana," I whisper to her.

"I will have to at some point, I am wearing your top and I am sure you would want it back sooner or later." I roll my eyes at her. Taking her into my arms, I lift her up and when we get to the bathroom, I let her slide down my body, but still holding her close to me.

"Mr Grey, you will have to let me go, if we are to enjoy this bath. It's not going to run itself." I release her and she moves quickly to the tub. "Oh, you have a jacuzzi. Why don't I have one?"

"You don't? Well, then Miss Steele, you will have to move all your things into here whilst we are in Savannah." Her smile tells me all I want to know, of course she will, I am sure she had already decided that course of action before she saw the tub.

I run the bath and Ana gets the fragrant oils from the shelf and as soon as it hits the water, I get a waft of Jasmin. The scent will always remind me of her and I wonder if in years to come, when she's sick and tired of it, that I will still think of her when I smell the fragrance. This turns my thoughts to the future and Ana's role in my life. I wonder if we would ever marry. The mention of marriage would have sent me into a mood swing not so long ago, but now, it seems to have given me butterflies. Could I? I shouldn't be thinking of such, we have only just got together, even though we love each other, marriage is a big step and she still doesn't know the full extent of my problems.

We have been soaking in the bath for about twenty minutes. Ana is languishing against me and I have my arms wrapped around her and running my hands across her body, her breasts and between her legs. I have already made her cum, whilst laying in the water and I feel like I am in total bliss right now. Finally I have everything I want in life, but Ana breaks the comfortable silence. "Christian?"

"Mm?" I reply lazily, keeping my eyes closed and not wanting to come out of my daydreams.

"What were you doing outside Cliff's?"

Oh shit, I knew she was gonna ask? I suppose I must admit to my snooping, it's not that bad. "Erm? Sorry Ana, I think that was when I wanted to see what you looked like. That day was a week or so before your interview with me at Grey House. It was driving me mad not seeing your eyes, but when I did see you, you had massive sunglasses on."

"Oh…" She's not saying much, I know she's thinking as her brow is crinkled. She has now turned over and our fronts are together. "You do realise how stalker'ish that sounds, don't you."

Thank heaven she's not mad, although she's branded me a stalker now, but I suppose I am, who else would act like a peeping Tom on more than one occasion. "I also came by the house one Sunday morning, I think it was the first week."

"You wanted to see what I looked like then? I suppose I was a curiosity. _A virgin at twenty one, never heard of before,_ " she giggles.

"Do you think it was meant to be, fate that led you to me and for you to wait until I came along?"

"I don't know, it could have easily been different. A bit like that film, Sliding Doors. You turn a corner or walk in another direction and your whole life's path changes completely."

"Yeah, if only…" I trail off, thinking of what my life would have been if my birth mother didn't die and she continued down that path. I would probably be in prison, or even dead.

"We wouldn't have met if you hadn't been with Elena. Can you tell me all about her." Fuck, why did the conversation have to turn to Elena.

"Why do you say that? We would have met at Grey House a month later, that is all."

"Maybe, who knows. If you hadn't been seduced by that woman, you probably wouldn't have been in the lifestyle and known Cliff. Who's to know if I would have ended up at Grey house, that was a fluke… So, Elena?"

"Okay, what do you want to know? You already know the basics, there isn't really much to tell, other than she controlled me for best part of six years, whilst I was her submissive. She beat the crap out of me when I did wrong and fucked me senseless when I did good."

"Ew!" Ana scrunches her nose up. "Not what I wanted to hear, but I do need to know some of it. So Mr Grey, come on, spill… There is much more than you are telling me, for instance, how come she got her claws into you as a kid."

"I was not a kid, I was fifteen and angry with the world, with myself _and_ my birth mom and her pimp. She gave me a way to release my anger and emotions and it made me calmer in the process. She helped me."

"She bloody helped herself. Do you think she did all that for your benefit? That she had your need for pain in mind when she hurt you? How old is she?"

"Now? Forty six, when it all started she had just turned thirty three."

"Do you know how ridiculous that is, a thirty three year old woman having an affair with a child. She's old enough to be your mom." I frown at her use of the word child.

"Babe, I was not a child. I doubt my attitude and knowledge of the world would have changed. I knew what I was doing. And, well… she is my mom's friend."

"What? Does your mom know… no, don't tell me as she can't be, otherwise they wouldn't still be friends. Christian, it is still under age and is still rape. Your mom's friend raped you."

"God Ana, that is slightly over reacting. I can't go back and change the course of history. Let it sit in the past where it belongs."

"But your past just talked to you on Skype!" She's pouting at me, which makes me smile. I think she is jealous and a jealous Ana is cute.

"Oh babe, I can't not talk to her, we are business partners and she is a good friend."

"A good friend that just called me a gold-digging whore." Her bottom lip is sticking out and I lean in to bite it, which softens her mood instantly.

"I am sorry she spoke to you in that way. I'll talk to her when we get back to Seattle, make sure she doesn't upset you again."

"No, don't," she's worried.

"What's the matter? Why you so concerned that I see her? I have to Ana, we have to have at least quarterly meetings about the business." I let out a sigh, "I'm sorry but it's the way it's gonna have to be." My thoughts now wander to questions that I have been storing up and one in particular. "Baby, why did you give Cliff a false name?" She's biting her bottom lip, is it that bad?

"I didn't want to be known by my real name. Cliff may have been the first of many Doms and I didn't want my actual name banded about the BDSM scene, so made up one. A rather common name, so that I couldn't be Googled and discovered to be a non-existent."

"I did wonder if Cliff had lied to me, but it seems he is oblivious to your true identity."

"No, Cliff didn't know it. Our agreement said Anna Smith." I am satisfied with her answer, it does make sense. If she was ever to leave the scene and they knew her real name, there could be a number of perverts, who think they are Doms, trying to trace her whereabouts.

As we continue to soak, my phone rings. Ana is able to grab it from the shelf, where the oils are and hands it to me. I see it is my mother, what does she want at this time of the day, it's only six in the morning in Seattle? "Hello mother, what's wrong, has something happened?"

"No, everything is fine here. Christian, why are you in Savannah with a girl?"

Blast, Elena has been onto my mother, and I bet she woke her up. "Who told you I was here with a girl? Did Elena say something?"

"No, she's in New York still, in your penthouse, I've not seen her for weeks. Elliot popped in late last night, after calling in at Escala. Mrs Jones told him that you and Taylor are there, and then he phoned Kate and she said that Ana, her friend, was also there visiting her mother. Is that the girl who was in your bedroom when I visited?"

Shit and blast. How can I get out of this… I can't. "Yes, that was Ana and yes, I am here with her." I sigh and Ana looks at me, wondering why her name was mentioned. I mouth to her 'mother' and roll my eyes, which makes her giggle.

"Is that her I can hear? You sound like you are in the bath." Bloody hell, give her a pipe and a deerstalker and call her Sherlock.

"Erm… yes and yes. I won't elaborate." I think I am going red, I can feel my cheeks heat up and it's not the steam from the water doing it. Ana is watching me and bites her lip and my cock rises out of the water.

 _For god sake, I can_ _'_ _t get a hard on with mother on the phone._

Ana sees it and pushes it back down under the water, hoping it will be a case of out of sight, out of mind, but her touch has the opposite effect. Blast I am getting harder. "Mother I have to go, can I ring you back in fifteen?"

"So long as you do, you didn't ring me back before, when I asked." Shit, with all the commotion I clean forgot. I hang up and Ana lets go of my cock, which springs above the water again, only to be taken by her mouth.

She is kneeling on all fours and facing me, as I start to thrust my hips into her gently. I have a fist full of her hair in my hand, holding her head still, so that I can gauge how deep I go, I don't want to choke her, even if she can take me to the hilt. Her hand shifts and I feel her caressing my balls, making me growl out. "Yeah, that's it baby, play with my balls." I really want her to suck them too, but that would mean leaving my cock unattended.

 _Dear god, why didn_ _'_ _t you give Eve two mouths?_

The thought of my balls and cock being sucked and licked simultaneously by this beautiful woman is all that I need to shoot my load. "Baby, I'm gonna cum." I cry out and I'm done, my body tenses and I hear Ana groan as I creampie her mouth.

We get out the bath and I go back to the bedroom, as she fusses about in the bathroom. I think she is trying to comb her hair, as I can hear her cursing the tangles. As a dutiful son, I call my mom back. She must have been waiting by the phone as I don't think I even heard it ring. "So, Christian, how long are you going to be in Savannah, it's just that it's your birthday on Saturday and I was going to invite all the family around for dinner." Oh no, not this again. I get it every year and I always manage to get out of it, but with Elliot seeing Kate and Ana being Kate's friend, I know that I will end up being coerced into going.

Ana is now back in the room and jumps on the bed, but keeps quiet, as she can see I'm back on the phone with mom. "Mom, I don't know when we are gonna be done here, it may be the weekend we fly back. I know you want to do this for me, but you don't have to."

Ana looks at me puzzled. "Are you needed back home?" she quietly asks, but mother has heard her and shouts out that it's my birthday on Saturday, which Ana hears. "Christian, when were you going to tell me? We can go back on Friday if you want." I am shaking my head frantically, even if we go back, I don't want to sit down and have the third degree from the Grey clan about my personal life. "Yes, I think we can Christian, it's your mom, let her throw a party." She's grinning, she wants this so I just give up.

"Mother, we will make our way back on Friday, but I want to hold a dinner party at mine. I think Ana will feel more comfortable at Escala." I say, but hold my hand over Ana's mouth before she contradicts me, it's more of a case of me being more comfortable. I have to laugh, when Ana pokes her tongue out and licks my palm, this makes my mother gasp. I don't think she has heard that sound out of me for many years, not since Mia was a baby.

I realise that if we are to return to Seattle on Friday, then Ana better had call her mother, as there is only today and tomorrow. I doubt she will be satisfied with only a morning on Friday. After I finish with my mom, I tell Ana to go ring hers, let her know that she is in the area. Ana rings her on her mobile, knowing she will be out shopping or around a friends house having coffee, apparently she is never in.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"Ana, darling, it's so nice to hear from you. It's been so long."

 _I know mother, because you haven_ _'_ _t bothered to ring me._

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry."

 _No I am not, why am I always apologising for my mother_ _'_ _s laziness._

"I'm ringing because I am in Savannah this week and want to come and see you and Bob."

"Oh dear, Bob and I are in The Bahamas. We took a last minute trip here as a golfing buddy of his broke his leg and was unable to fly, so we bought the tickets and accommodation off of him for cheap. We won't be back until week after next. What a shame."

Is that all she can say? Blast! If Christian hadn't followed me out here I would have had to deal with this all by myself, why didn't my mother tell me? Even a text to let me know she was going on vacation. I think Christian can see how upset I am, he mouths to me if I am okay and I nod, but he can see straight through me and pulls me close. "I have to go honey-bun, Bob is in the car and I can't keep him waiting."

 _Pity you have more time for your fourth husband than your only daughter, you don_ _'_ _t mind keeping me waiting._

"Okay mom, I will talk to you when you come back, love you."

"Love you too, honey." And with that she hangs up.

I puff out my frustration. "Is everything all right?" He asks, concerned that the call was so brief.

"Mum is in The Bahamas with Bob, she won't be back for two weeks. She didn't have the time to text me to say she was going on vacation for three weeks."

"I'm sorry babe, it seems like I am trying to escape the attentions of my mother and that is all you want from yours… Why don't we spend this morning in bed and then I will take you out this afternoon, maybe go to the harbour and rent a boat?"

"Don't tell me you can sail a boat."

"Of course, and I can fly a helicopter." He's grinning at me, I bet he can't.

"Don't believe you."

"Wanna bet?" He says with a cocked brow. Shit, is he really telling the truth, he can do all that plus play the piano and run a multi million dollar company, faultlessly. Nah, there is no-one that accomplished, where would he get the time from.

"Erm? Yeah? You can take me into your playroom for your birthday if you can't prove it." Shit why did I say that? He might punish me for being loose tongued earlier. "No punishments!" I add quickly.

"Oh Miss Steele, I wouldn't punish you, you know that. Just kinky fuckery then?" His eyes are alight. "I thought we were trying for a standard relationship with none of that."

"Oh, kinky fuckery is acceptable in any relationship, unless you are a prude. I didn't want to say, when you said 'No toys, restraints or blindfolds.' I knew I would have to backtrack on that."

I see Christian grin and jump off the bed and go to his briefcase, where he pulls out some documents, he hands them to me and I see several papers and licences pertaining to a multitude of vehicles, including helicopters and boats.

"Oh dear, looks like I'm gonna be rather tied up at the weekend," I giggle

"Mm and I will be looking forward to it, Miss Steele. Thank you for the birthday present and thank you for allowing me to keep my playroom… and now, Miss Steele, I think we are in need of something a little more vanilla."

—

He climbs onto the bed, behind me and starts to kiss my shoulder, I feel his fingers push my hair out of the way and he continues his attentions up the length of my neck and to that spot just behind the ear. My body quivers at his touch and I lull back against him, absorbing the electric that is now surging through my body.

I want to touch him, so I turn around and I notice he has already removed his shorts, which were all he put back on after the bath. I am still naked and this seems to be my preferred state since coming back from the restaurant last night. "Can I touch you?" I whisper.

"Yes, you don't have to ask, not when we are making love. I want you to, it doesn't hurt any more, especially in here." He groans as I run my hand up his chest and to his shoulders. "Oh Ana, if anything, your touch arouses me, my chest feels like one large erogenous zone."

As he is sitting on the bed with his back to the headboard, I take the opportunity to play cowgirl. I can touch him as much as I want then. I straddle him and place my hands on his chest, which move around until I find his nipples and tweak them between my thumb and fingers, this makes him groan even more and I feel his cock shift under me.

I am peering down from above and he is level with my breasts, he takes one of my nipples into his mouth and suckles, whilst massaging the other. I cry out at the feeling and fling my head back as I push myself into his face. I am on the edge, how can a man take me to such a place with just caresses and kisses. I am one mass of nerve endings and each touch sends me closer.

"Baby, put me inside you," he gasps between heavy breaths. I do as he asks and I take his cock in my hand and guide him into me. As I push down he lets out a whimper, I am taking him deep, stretching around him until it is almost painful. As I ride him, he attacks my breasts once more and I cry out and momentarily tighten around him. My body has now fallen forward and I rest my head against his shoulder, his hands are firm on my buttocks where he grabs a handful of flesh with each and pulls and pushes me onto him. As I take over the rhythm again, he licks his fingers and I feel one hand move to my asshole.

 _Shit! I hope he_ _'_ _s not going to stick a finger up me._

I whimper and he reassures me that he's only gonna play around the area and nothing more. His other hand has moved to my clit and is playing there, circling my now swollen pearl. I am now being manipulated everywhere down below and it is intense. My head moves from his shoulder and he attacks my neck again, but quickly moves to my lips, where we kiss. Our tongues intertwine and it is my undoing, I cry my orgasm into his mouth, as my body responds with one of the most powerful orgasms I have ever had. "Oh my god, Ana, you're squeezing me so tight," he cries out before he stills and I feel him twitch as he pumps into me.

With all that has happened, my emotions get the better of me and I start to cry. "No, baby, don't cry," he pleads. "Please Ana, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, other than being blissfully in love with you, but we have to go back to real life sooner or later, and I don't know what I will do after I close the door to my apartment, with you not being there."

"Then move in with me, move to Escala," he blurts out. I am not sure he meant to say that or if it was the intensity of the moment.

"I can't, it's too soon."

"Then stay for weekends, I am sure Elliot will be a permanent fixture at yours, now that he is with Kate. Spend Friday through to Monday mornings with me and then go back to yours for the weekdays."

"I will think about it," I say, trying to calm down, but I know I will not be able to refuse his offer.


	18. Vol 2 - The Crack of the Whip

**Tuesday 14th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We are in the middle of nowhere, a stretch of water with no sight of land around. Christian has hired a Bayliner deckboat and I hope there is enough gas to get us back to shore. Taylor had a hamper made up for us and we have just finished it. The Westin certainly do a wonderful picnic, but understand that this is not a service they normally provide, so expect Christian has given them a big fat cheque for the special treatment.

I lay back on the lounger part at the rear of the boat and I can tell that Christian is looking me up and down. The bikini I purchased from one of the shops in the hotel, before we left, does not leave much to the imagination. It does, however, cover more than those micro bikinis, or should I say dental floss. "I know you are looking at me Mr Grey, like what you see?" I say, not even opening my eyes to make sure he is, as I am certain of it.

"Like? Maybe not like, love is more befitting," he says with more than a little lust in his voice. Boy he certainly has stamina, we had spent until noon in bed and it's only just after three now.

"Ana?"

"Yeeees?" I say with an exaggerated drag on the word.

"I've never made love in the open air before." I open one eye and spy him, he is now sitting down next to me, eager for my reply. I feel like a tease, so I play the innocent damsel and glaze over the request he has just made.

"Oh have you not, that's a shame." I try not to laugh, but I see his face drop and I close my eyes to go back to sunbathing. I feel his fingers run up and down my stomach and circle my navel, it tickles but I try not to flinch, I think I succeed.

"Ana?"

"Yeeees?" I say with another exaggerated drag on the word.

"So, do you fancy it?" He's grinning, I can tell.

" _Fancy what? The boat? Yes it's lovely, I wouldn't mind one of these, but I've got nowhere to put it in my top floor apartment."_ Heck, I want to giggle, but stifle my reaction.

"Ana! Will you stop messing about with me and make love to me… Here, now, in the open. I have had a roaring hard-on that won't go away, it's been there since we dropped anchor and you took your clothes off.

I roll onto my side and smile at him. "Why didn't you say?" I look around and notice there is not a spec of human life in sight. No land, no boats, only a couple of seagulls above and they won't mind the show. "I'm all yours."

Christian eagerly grabs several large towels we brought with us and I shift out of the way, so that he can put them down, one on top of another on the flat lounger area. I know why he's done this and I blush.

"So, Mr Grey, do you wish to unwrap me, or shall I do it myself?" I think he might like the idea of taking my clothes off, as he's not had chance to do that yet. In the playroom I was already naked and last night he didn't get a choice. I am, however, surprised at his answer.

"Strip for me, I want another floor show." I look about the boat, there isn't much room, but then, there isn't much clothing. I get up and move to the floorspace and make Christian sit down on the lounge area, he has already removed half of his clothes, luckily he had a t-shirt on, so no growly caveman with flying buttons this time.

My bikini bottoms are done up by two ties either side of the hips, but not sure if they are just for show or functional. I invite Christian to pull the end, so that they come undone, but in his haste he hooks his fingers into each side and pulls them down my legs and when they are off me, he brings them up and holds them to his nose. I can never understand why he would want to do that, am I that intoxicating?

I gyrate my hips in front of him and he wants to grab me, but I quickly move away, "Uh-uh!, Mr Grey, no touchies… not yet!" I turn and shake my bootie at him and he edges forward and I can see his fingers sporadically clenching into a fist, he is desperate to touch me, but holds back.

He is now naked and his cock is standing up straight. One look at it and I can feel my core tingle, I want to move this along quickly as I am now struggling to keep composure, and all I want to do is fling myself at the man in front of me. I grab one of the back tie ends to my top and slowly pull it to release the bow, and so releasing me from its confines, I fling this at Christian, who puts it down next to the now discarded bottoms.

"So, Mr Grey, where would you like me?"

"Come here, I want to taste you," he says, as he gets down onto his knees in front of me. He grabs my hips and pulls me forward into his face and his tongue dips into my folds. Bloody hell, why does this feel so good. I am sure our bodies were not designed to do this, but damn, it feels heavenly. In the absolute silence of the open waters, I can hear Christian's efforts, a sound that is so arousing, even more than watching him sink into me… well, maybe not, but it's up there in the nines.

"Oh baby, I can't get enough of you. Please say you will stay with me at the weekends, we can call it our dirty weekend thing." He looks up and me and grins, his face is glistening with my wetness.

I am heaving with desire, but manage to splutter out a reply. "Only the weekends? Do you think you can go four days without me?" he frowns, he's not thought about that. "Maybe we can meet up midweek and stay around mine, Kate can stay with Elliot."

"I'll have a word with him, tell him to bugger off back to his place on Wednesdays and take his woman with him, if that suits?"

He looks up at me again, from his knees, he looks like Oliver Twist asking for 'more.' I am so tempted to impersonate Harry Secombe and cry out, _'_ _WHAT!.. MORE!'_ but I refrain and push his head back into me, where he returns his attentions to me. His fingers disappear inside of me, he is doing the come hither thing again and I cry out, I have to hold on to his head, grasping his hair or I will fall over. "Christian, I'm going to cum, I don't think I can stay standing," I splutter out.

He pulls me over to the lounge area and tells me to lay down, he is above me in an instant and his head is between my legs, he returns his fingers to deep inside of me and starts his oral assault again.

My groans are getting louder and louder, the more that I am building up to my release. "Christian! Please! I want you inside me, NOW!" I yell out. He is there in an instant and thrusts deep, with a loud grunt. He starts to move at a frantic pace, but this starts to rock the boat and I am scared we are going to capsize. "It's alright Ana, it's not going to tip," he says.

"Good, I'd hate to drown in mid orgasm."

"Heck, the way you are, I think I'm gonna drown in your juices."

I quickly look down and his front is covered in wetness. "Is that from me?"

"Yeah, baby!" he groans and continues to pound into me. Our mid sex conversation stops as neither of us can catch our breaths. Christian pulls my legs up so that my feet are almost above my head, he has hold of my ankles and has not stopped. I feel I want to pee, oh dear lord!

My body is shaking, it's in overdrive as I ride out my release, and I think I just squirted all over Christian, but he seems to relish in this as his pace has quickened and the grunts from him are almost savage. He cries out my name as he finds his own surge of pleasure and collapses on top of me. He looks up at me and I am rewarded with a thousand megawatt smile. "I think I am gonna have to ask Mrs Jones to buy some waterproof sheets."

 _Oh my, I can feel myself go crimson._

* * *

We are back at the hotel and I go back to my room to get ready for dinner, As it is only an hour to dinner, I will move my stuff across later tonight. Christian tells me he will knock for me just under the hour. I am only in my room for twenty minutes when I hear a knock on the door.

"Mr Grey, you just couldn't wait," I chuckle as I open the door, but I am faced with the bitchtroll from earlier. "Elena!"

She pushes her way in and I am automatically pushed back into the room. "So Ana, or shall I call you _Miss Steele_?"

"Call me what you want, I don't give a shit," I spit back at her.

"After this morning, I felt that I had no alternative than to come and find you, Missy. I don't like being spoken to like that and you need to learn some manners. If Mr Grey isn't going to reprimand you, then I will have to." She says as she gets out a cat of nine tails from her over-sized bag.

 _Shit, is she gonna whip me?_

I look back at her and I see Red. "Fuck you, if you think you are gonna try and frighten me with your play toys, you're mistaken."

"Oh I think you will change your mind when you feel the bite. Christian is all for this particular whip, he has used it on many of his subs and a man's stroke is much harsher than that of a woman's."

"Well, I ain't gonna find out, as neither of you will get near me with that thing. It will be assault and I will have no issues in pressing charges, you haven't got a signed agreement from me."

"But Ana, darling, I can always forge your signature, it's not rocket science. Needless to say, you will eventually feel his punishments, he doesn't know any different and will revert back to how he always has been," she says, her voice laced with arrogance.

"You think that only because you got your hands on him at such an early age and brainwashed him. _What is the age of consent in Seattle_ _…_ _18? How old was Christian… 15?"_

"Don't give me any of your lip, young lady." She says, moving close to me. I have had to take a step back, but hit my legs against the coffee table.

"Who are you to demand that, my mother? Actually, I think my mother is a few years younger than you. God, Christian must have been desperate to have touched you with a ten-foot pole. Raging hormones or not!"

"How dare you," she screams out and strikes me across the face with her hand. I was not expecting the sting and I overbalance, making me fall to the floor at her feet. "That's better, I have your attention now." She's grinning at me from above, she looks positively psycho.

 **Taylors POV**

I have just returned from parking the car. I have spent the afternoon lazing about in the coffee shop at the Marina, having driven the lovebirds there, so that they could take a boat out for the afternoon. It's wonderful to see Mr Grey in such a happy state, I don't think I have ever seen him smile so much as I have in the past twenty four hours. I phoned Gail and told her that he is in seventh heaven, she almost cried at the thought of Mr Grey finally settling down and she said Ana was a sweetheart and would do him good, then she mentioned marriage, I doubt that will happen anytime soon, he has too many issues to fight with before he can settle down.

I realise that I miss my woman and hope that Mr Grey returns on Friday, as planned, although I would be happier if we went back tomorrow. The absence of Gail in my bed is becoming unbearable, even if it's only been four days, it must be all the love in the air that has made me want her so bad.

I make my way to my room, which is opposite Miss Steele's, but as I get to my door, I hear raised voices.

 _Oh no, are they having an argument already?_

No it can't be, they are both female voices. I listen at the door and it doesn't take me long to work out that the other voice is that of Mrs Lincoln. Blast, I have to tell Mr Grey. I pound on his door and then run back to Miss Steele's and bash on her door too, hoping that she will let me in, but there is nothing. I continue to pound my fist against the door, demanding that they let me in, when Mr Grey comes out.

"What's happened?" he is panicked, he runs up to the door and shouts to Miss Steele inside. "Ana, open this door!"

"Christian!" I hear her shout from the other side, she sounds frightened. "Elena is in here!" Now I know she is.

We both look at each other and try to break the door down. We take a run at it and with the combined force of both our bodies hitting the door at the same time, it busts open. There in front of me is Miss Steele on the floor, holding her face, and Mrs Lincoln above her, holding a rather vicious whip in her hand.

 _Dear lord! Has she whipped her about the face?_

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"No! Ana, you're hurt." I cry out, Elena just laughs at me as I kneel down beside Ana.

"Christian, you are such a wuss. Don't let her make you into some pathetic attempt of a man, you were destined for better."

My blood is boiling, I can see Ana's face has a red hand print across her cheek and know that Elena has struck her. I rise to my full height and as I tower over Elena by at least six inches, I feel the rage of anger building inside of me. I can see everything oh so clearly now, I am such a dick, why couldn't I before? This has had nothing to do with me, it's all been about her.

"I really didn't think I would see the day that I would despise you as much as I do at this moment, you sicken me Elena. How dare you threaten and strike Ana, what the fuck has she got to do with you, for you to come all this way from New York and attack her."

"She needed to learn some manners. Christian, what has gotten into you? You are losing your identity. You shouldn't have allowed her to run her mouth off like that to me earlier. You can do so much better. If you weren't going to punish her for her loose tongue, then I was going to."

I think about what she's just said, Lose my identity? The identity she moulded me into? The person that I became, in the hands of this woman? Oh yes, she gave me relief when I needed it and I thought she did that for me. But now, when I want a decent normal life, she is trying to pull me back into her world, a world I no longer want or need.

Ana was right, she is only out for herself. If she had any feelings for me whatsoever, she would have accepted my choice in life and Ana along with it. But no, she has flown over seven hundred miles to come here and whip the life out of my girl. I am not going to tolerate it any more, I can't have her in my life when she is so decidedly against the person I love most in this world. Now I see her for what she is, a manipulating scheming old goat that wants to possess me one way or another and by her supplying my subs, she still has that control. What the fuck was I doing remaining friends with her? I have pussyfooted around her far too often, where I have wanted a quiet life and just given into her, it's all been take, take, take.

I see that Taylor has helped Ana to her feet and poured her out a brandy. He is now sitting calmly with her on the couch, but she is still shaking. But as she is being comforted by one of the only men I can trust in this world, I continue my tirade with this excuse of a woman.

"I am going to say this only once, so you better take note, Elena.

"I want nothing more to do with you, our business partnership will end and we will no longer keep in contact."

"You can't, what about Esclava?"

"I will sell the company next week, when I return to Seattle. You better look for another business to run, as you won't be able to work from the present premises, it's part of the assets of the company."

"You can't do that, it's my livelyhood!"

"I don't give a fuck about your livelyhood. You will get 49% of whatever money it makes, but Elena, be warned it won't be what it's worth as I will sell to anyone who will give me a quick deal."

"You can't do that, I own half of it."

"I think you find I can, I own the majority shares at 51% and our contract includes Drag Along Provisions, which means whatever I want will happen."

"You're squeezing me out!"

"Yes, in a nutshell. You took all this too far and because of it, you have lost me as a friend and a business partner."

"I will tell Grace!" she demands, her nose tilted up into the air.

"Do you honestly think I will come out of that little threat any worse than you. Whatever viciousness you will tell my mother, she will forgive me, considering I was a minor. However, I can't say the same about you. Ana was right, you did take advantage of a child, I was fifteen Elena!.. Fifteen! Do you know Ana said you raped me and I defended you! How the fuck did I see that it was anything but. Yes, tell my mother, I am sure she will have the police on your doorstep before nightfall. Even if it was in the past, they can still prosecute. So, I suggest you make some excuse to remove yourself from my family's life also, just in case you let something slip."

She stares at me, I can see her command disintegrate and now a look of terror spreads across her face. She realises she could go to jail for what she's done and it wasn't just me. The sub after me was also underage, luckily he got out after the three month probation was up.

She walks backwards towards the door and quickly makes her exit, without saying a word. I hope that is the last we see of her, she now knows how I truly feel and she can't hold her powers over me any longer. I turn and see Ana, staring at me, her eyes are all pink and puffy and my heart sinks.

Taylor makes a discrete exit, I think he wants to make sure Elena has left the building, as well as leave Ana and I in private. But before he does, I ask him to call the New York apartment and make sure security does not let her back in and throw out any of her possessions that she has left behind. I take Ana into my arms and tell her how sorry I am for not listening to her earlier and hope she will forgive me.

"You'll revert back?" she's frowning and looks almost in pain as she mumbles. I think it's a question to herself, she's thinking aloud but I am not sure.

"Who will, me?"

"Yes, she said you will revert back to your Dominant state, as you don't know any different." She looks as though she has lost a battle, her bottom lip begins to tremble and her eyes fill with tears again. She can't think this, surely she trusts me to not go back to that dark place. "I can't go back into an unequal relationship, Christian, I just can't."

"What?" She pulls away from me.

 _No! No! No! You can_ _'_ _t do this… Ana!_


	19. Vol 2 - Homeward Bound

**Christian** **'** **s POV**

 **Tuesday 14th June 2011**

I have to make her see sense, she can't give up on us. "Ana, don't listen to what she said. Don't you see what Elena's trying to do to you, exactly what she has done to me all these years. I can see that now, you were right and I'm done with her, baby."

"What? When did you decide that?" she looks at me confused and she's still shaking and her teeth are chattering. What's wrong with her? Didn't she hear any of what went on? "What's the matter?"

"I can't stop shaking and I..."

"Shit Ana, look at me, can you tell me if Elena made you take anything? Did she make you swallow anything?" Fuck, I don't know if Elena did anything else other than slap her. She's not herself. "Ana?"

"No… I… I don't know. No, she only slapped me."

Shit, she might be in some sort of shock. Was her mumbles from earlier, her attempt to make some sort of logic from all this? But, her insistence on not going back into the BDSM lifestyle was straight talking.

I text Taylor to ask the hotel manager for an emergency doctor. I pick her up in my arms and take her back to my room, she can't stay here, the door is bust and I won't let her out of my sight. I place her down on my bed and pull the covers over her. "Try to rest, but don't fall to sleep. We will get a doctor here as soon as we can, you're not well."

"No, I'm alright," she insists. She tries to get up off the bed, but she can't and she's shaking so much that she stumbles as she gets to her feet.

"Babe, rest please. Elena has gone."

"No, she's in my room." Where's Taylor? I text him five minutes ago. As I think this, he returns and tells me he has asked downstairs to ring for the local doctor, who should be less than a half an hour.

"Sir, has she headaches, vomited or blacked out?"

"No, not whilst we were in the room. I don't know how long Elena was with her, there was half an hour gap between leaving her and breaking the door down. What was she like when you was sitting with her."

"Very quite and shaky, that's why I gave her the brandy. I noticed she wasn't paying any attention to your argument with Mrs Lincoln."

The doctor is here within half an hour and has examined Ana. She is just in shock by the events and thankfully there is no sign of concussion or drugs. She needs bed rest for this evening at least, then we can see how she is in the morning. The doctor has asked that I check on her over the next twenty four hours to make sure there is no deterioration. He also suggests Advil if she starts to get a headache, which could happen with the tension.

Taylor leaves at the same time as the doctor, he needs to go and sort out Ana's things in her room and talk with one of the hotel staff about the damage, I am sure I will have to pay for that, but I don't care. I am now alone with Ana again and I lay down next to her on the bed, but when I try and take her into my arms, she pulls away.

"Ana?"

"No."

"Baby, please." I coax her around to face me. "Listen to me, Elena has gone. She is out of my life for good and I will be breaking all business with her, as soon as I possibly can.

"Darling, I will never return to that life again… I can see it all so clearly now, you were right about her and she was only in it for herself, she didn't think about me in all this. All that she has done since our arrangement ended seven years ago, has been her way to still control me. All the subs and her constancy in my life was her attempt to keep me under her dominion, when she should have just walked away.

"I won't sugarcoat it, I can't say it won't be a struggle for me, but I know that I will succeed in this, because I have something to aim for. Dr Flynn, my shrink, said I need a goal to concentrate on and that goal is you. He calls it Solution-Focused Brief Therapy, I have to look to the future and my future is you and a loving relationship I want us to share. I love you, sweetheart, I could never hurt you. Have I ever given you reason to believe I want to go back to being a Dom and punish you, whilst we have been here in Savannah?"

"No, but I haven't really done anything wrong, to make you want to punish me."

"Oh, you have done plenty, but have I reprimanded you once?"

"What have I done?" she gasps. I smile at her surprise, hoping that she can see that I don't care about her misdemeanours.

"Baby, it's alright. There wasn't one second where I felt I wanted to punish you. In fact, some of it was quite entertaining, but please don't see this as a pass to act up deliberately in order to push me, as this is gonna be a long hard road for me to walk as it is and I don't need any unnecessary situations to cope with. On the other hand, don't suppress your character either, as it was that that I fell in love with."

"I will be careful Christian, I won't deliberately rile you for the sake of winding you up... So these misdemeanours of mine?" I think she is intrigued, she's definitely calming down.

"Oh, Let me see… Got drunk at the restaurant, played footsie with me in a public place, tried to bury yourself inside my jacket when we were walking along the harbour, handcuff me to the bed and not allow me to touch you, jumped me this morning, refused to go back to bed afterwards, teased me on the boat… Shall I go on?" I try to make it sound as trivial as possible and notice her visibly relax, I think we might be making progress.

Deep down I know that I am one fucked up son of a bitch, but the woman next to me has given me the strength to fight this war once and for all. I won't let it get the better of me, I will win supreme and I want her standing beside me on the battlefield when I cry out victory.

"I think I overreacted, but Christian, I was… no, I am scared and my mind is awash with all her crap, what if she comes back! What if she attacks me again! I know you are trying your best and this means everything to both of us. You have done so much and I haven't shown you how much I appreciate your efforts, all I did was pull away when the going got tough. I shouldn't have doubted you, but I don't doubt Elena will try and come back at me for taking you away from her."

I sigh. "She doesn't own me, I am not hers to take. If you are that worried about your safety, I can get a bodyguard for you. To be honest, it's been on my mind for a couple of weeks. I was going to assign Sawyer to you, just before Jack attacked you, but everything else happened and you haven't really been out the apartment or my side, since. I know I should have told you, but I was going to when we got back to Seattle. Do you want me to assign him to you when we return?"

 _Please say yes, you need to say yes._

"Is he already on your security? I don't know the man, will he live with me in the apartment?" Her brows are up in the air, she thinks he's live in staff, like Taylor.

"No, he has his own place, not far from you actually. He will be there to take you to work and bring you back home, if you don't want him at the SIP offices when you're working, then he can make himself scarce, but he will stay local. If you go out, call him and he will be there. But if you do this, Ana, no playing hookey, as it will be for nothing and a waste of effort. I don't want to scare you, but it only takes one slip up and you could find yourself in deep shit. When you are with me, home or at Escala, he won't be needed. Say yes, please Babe."

"Okay, so long as he's not a live in minder… And, I want to meet him first… Oh, what about if I am out and I need to go to the toilet, he can't follow me in." She's giggling.

"No, I think he will get himself into trouble if he did that, he will just stand outside."

"Okay, I'll do it, but not as a permanent thing."

"But, it won't be long before the paps are on your back. Soon, they will have wind of our relationship and be on your heels."

"Oh, I didn't think about that." She's thinking this over, don't over-think it Ana. _"_ _Mm? It's no real biggy, I can live with it, now that I got myself some beefcake to keep me safe, and don't you go getting jealous on me now, Mr Grey, he was your suggestion."_

I take her into my arms, all thoughts of Ana backing off are now blown away. I settle down next to her on the bed, holding her to me, I can feel her heart beating steadily and I find it calming and we lay like that for a good quarter of an hour.

"Christian? Are you awake?"

"I nearly wasn't." I open one eye and then the other, when I see her face two inches away from mine, it's too close to resist, so I kiss her softly.

"Can we go back to Seattle before the end of the week? I can spend the rest of this week with you at Escala, if you want. But I don't want to be here any more, I need to get out of this place."

"Of course, anything you want. I will get Taylor to call Stephan to get the jet ready, hopefully tomorrow."

"A jet! Oh!" her eyes wide, she didn't realise I had my own plane.

"How did you think I got down here so quick?" she blushes.

"So is this another one of your 'man toys' to sit along side your helicopter?" she's teasing me.

"Yes and the Catamaran, and the sports cars."

She pulls back and stares at me in disbelief. "Mr Grey, can I establish that you are a speed junky? If so, can I join in, I love fast things."

"I hadn't thought about it before, but yeah, I must be some kind of speed junky, but I also travel a lot, so two birds with one stone, I suppose. Do you want to just chill out tonight. We can get room service instead of going out to eat." She nods and I text Taylor.

 _***As you have probably gathered, Ana and I will be staying in this evening so the car will not be needed. We have decided to leave for Seattle tomorrow afternoon, so can you arrange with Stephan, this evening, for him to have the jet ready for tomorrow afternoon at around two. Thanks_

 **Wednesday 15** **th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I wake at around ten in the morning and Christian is still fast asleep next to me. I am surprised he is, but then I don't know what time he finally got to sleep. I know he was still watching over me at three this morning, as I woke to his soft grey eyes peering down at me. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday, to be honest I didn't take much in after the door was busted in. I realise that last night was the second time in two weeks that I have been physically attacked. That isn't good and I am thankful that Christian has offered me protection, although I may find it annoying as time goes on, but it's better to accept it than find myself on the end of fist number three. I don't think Christian would be happy if I refused his offer, he has enough to contend with and I don't want to antagonise him by trying to be the brave heroine that I'm not.

I run my fingertip along his jawline and over the slight dimple in his chin. His stubble is quite soft, I think he managed to shave before he kicked the door in last night. One thing I hated about Cliff was his heavy stubble, being Italian descent guaranteed a manly growth and although it looked good, it wasn't very comfortable on my skin. I wonder what is going on with him? Maybe Christian and I should go and see him when we get back… Next week perhaps? We both need to hold out an olive branch, it will be difficult to determine if we will be rubbing salt into the wounds, if he sees us together. I would like to see him, if only for one last time to say goodbye as I don't want it to end on such a bad note. Even as a Dom and his anger issues, he is still a fairly decent man.

Christian has not stirred and I shouldn't wake him, but I want to kiss him. Our last show of affection was on the boat and I think we need this, to reconnect after all the crap that went down. I snuggle back and rest my head against his shoulder and lean my face forward to brush my lips against his, so delicate so as not to wake him. I feel a bit naughty for stealing this kiss, it reminds me of the film night we had, where I stole a moment then.

 _Oops!_ I think I have woken him, he stirs as I kiss him for the third time and opens his eyes. "Morning," he says groggily. "How are you feeling this morning?" He looks gorgeous with his unkempt hair and sleepy eyes.

I smile, I know exactly how I feel. "Oh, erm… Mischievous, playful, horny as hell." With that, he takes me into his arms and his lips come crashing against mine. I groan into his mouth as he rolls on top of me. Oh fuck, I didn't expect this straight away, I wonder if he's aroused. My hand wanders the length of his body and disappears into his pyjama bottoms. Yep, he's stiff. He does a cross between a gasp and a chuckle and almost collapses on me.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Ana, go easy on me," he laughs. He's being very playful, going in for the kiss, then backs off, and he says I am a tease.

"Oh Christian!" Shit, I sound whingy. "Don't!" I feign anger with my pursed lips and ruched brow, he looks at me quizzically, he's not sure if I am playing or not.

"Ana, are you being serious, after the other night?" I can't help it, but I let out a massive snort, which proves my play acting. "Didn't think you were," he's relieved and continues his ambush on my body.

His hands come around my butt and I feel him touching there again.

 _Shit, what is it with this man and buttholes?_

I make a conscious decision, I want to know what it feels like. "Push your finger in," I say firmly, maybe too firm as I had envisaged my voice failing me and coming out as a squeak, so put more force than was necessary. He stops and looks at me, stunned at my words.

"Are you sure?" I nod and he quickly leans over and opens the top drawer of his bedside table and produces a tube of lube.

 _What the heck! Talk about prepared._

I grin at him, he is one ass-centric kinky fucker, but he's my ass-centric kinky fucker. He takes it slowly, rubbing the lube around the area and pushing the tip of his finger in, but not really going in. Just so that he is getting me used to its presence. Then…

"Oh my god!" His finger is in my butt! He only goes in as far as the first knuckle and pushes it in and out, oh so slowly. Shit it's weird. He also thrusts his cock into me and that along with my clitoris being pressed and his finger, I cry out, finding the feelings too intense. "Fucking hell! Christian!" I growl.

He's moving in me ever so slowly and his finger is mimicking his body's movements within me. I am stimulated everywhere and he twists and manages to latch onto one of my breasts and pulls my nipple with his teeth, and as he does I unravel. I ignite around him and squeeze him over and over again, which propels him into his own zenith state.

As we both calm, he removes his finger and I quickly grab a tissue from the side and wipe it before he sees if there is anything on it. It's remarkably clean, which surprises me, but also it's a relief. "I bet you thought it would be covered in crap," he laughs.

"Erm… Yes?" I cringe.

He's still laughing when he gets up off of me.

 _No_ _…_ _where are you going? Come back. I just let you finger my ass and I need a cuddle._

"We need to get up, baby, we are due to leave to go home at two and it's eleven now. It will take just under half an hour drive to the airport, so we need to leave by one, just to give us some time in case the traffic is bad. We have yet to pack and I want to make sure you have something to eat as you hardly ate anything last night."

"Oh, you already made arrangements?" When did he do that? He has not left my side.

"Taylor did them last night and I received a text to say it's all sorted. So by tonight, you will be tucked up in _my_ bed at Escala," he bends over and kisses me, but all too soon pulls away. "Come! Get up," he commands, all gentleness has gone as he slaps the ass that he has just taken advantage of.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

By two, we are on the jet, heading home. Ana cannot believe she is flying home in such luxury. She behaved like a kid in a candy shop when she boarded and has already tested out every chair on the plane, all except the pilot's chair, and that was only because Stephan refused to let her, he is quite possessive as to who sits in his seat.

We have been in the air for about an hour and Ana is drifting off to sleep, so I pick her up and carry her to the back of the plane, where the bedroom is. She doesn't wake up and I put her down on the bed and I lay down next to her, where I join her in her dreams.


	20. Vol 2 - Caught in the Act

**Ana** **'** **s POV**

I wake up and notice I am in some sort of cocoon like bedroom, well, it's not a room, more like a pod. The lighting is very soft and soothing and the cream upholstery and warm dark wood makes you feel exceedingly cosy in the ice cold air con. Having said that, Christian is behaving like a human blanket with every limb wrapped around me, so I am cocooned in him, then what I would imagine is the jet's bedroom. I shift slightly as I need to get up and go for a pee, but I don't know where the toilet is. "Christian… Christian?" My initial whisper does not stir him, but he wakes on the second. "I take it we are still in the air?"

"Mmm… Yes, about thirty five thousand feet up, I think." He raises a quizzical brow, I know what he wants, he wants to join the mile high club and I assume he hasn't done that before, not with a submissive. Then my thought turns to maybe Elena. Urgh! Now that I have met the bitch, I don't think I am gonna get that image out of my head.

"Do you want to join a certain elite club?" He grins his all American smile. "Thought so, let me go pee."

"Okay." He stretches back with his hands behind his head, he looks so relaxed, but then he knows he has the girl and is flying back to the comfort of his own home on his own private jet, what is there not to feel happy and relaxed about. He points to a small door off of the bedroom and I am quick as I can, but as I am in there, I remove all my clothes and hang them on the hook on the back of the door. When I come out, Christian has done the same and is laying back against the headboard, with a full erection. I wonder if it was already hard or did he pump himself? The thought of a quick frisky jerk to get him going makes me giggle.

He eyes me up and down and as he does, his cock twitches and my giggling instantly stops, as I take a sharp inhalation and I start to tingle deep inside. I run the three steps to get to the bed and jump onto it with a bounce, where I clamber on top of him, but all too soon he rolls me over and pins me down by my wrists. "That's not fair, Mr Grey," I pout.

"My plane, my bed, my liberty, my love," he says with a soft seductive voice, as he nuzzles my neck.

"Yes, your love, no one else's," I whisper, I am at his mercy and I surrender to his hunger. Christian moves down my body and spreads my legs wide, where he feasts from me. I cannot get enough of this man, he ignites feelings in me that no one else ever has, or ever will. I start to shake as he continues his vehement diligence upon me, but then he stops… flips me over onto my front and pulls my bottom into the air, making me yelp out at his abruptness. He spreads my legs, then continues to lick and suck me from behind, and I can feel his nose push into me as his tongue reaches my clit.

"Don't arse rim me!" I cry out, I know I will tense up and even pull away if he does. The finger was all well and good, but that's as far as it goes. He groans into me, accepting what I say and I physically relax. I am climbing once more and as my insides begin to respond Christian pulls away again.

 _Argh! No, don_ _'_ _t stop! Why did you stop‽ Grrrrr!_

He pushes me down flat against the mattress, where he straddles me. He has me trapped between his knees and I cannot move my legs apart. He pushes his dick into me and the feeling is exquisite. "Yes, Ana, you're mine!" he growls, as he leans forward and bites the dip in my neck.

This, along with his relentless act upon my core sends me into the heavens and beyond. "Yes, and don't ever let me go, Christian," I call out as I reach the finishing line. I convulse around him and he instantly stiffens and grunts his release, where he shudders before collapsing on top of me. His head comes to rest upon the back of my shoulder and his hot breaths pool into the hollow of my neck.

Our eyes meet and I realise I don't want to leave him, ever. He wants me to move in with him, but we agreed on weekends and one day in the week, I really need to stick to this. It's way too early, but heck, I don't want to go home.

He must see the expression on my face, he now looks worried. "Baby, what are you thinking? You're stressing over something."

"Nothing, I'm being silly." I say timidly, not wishing to seem upset. But I see him raise his brow, he's not taking that as my answer, I sigh. "Okay, I just don't want this to end, it will be back to real life next week."

"This is real life," he snickers at me, not understanding what I meant.

"No, it's not, this is a fairytale, one that will end next week. I will be waking up in my own bed, our only communication will be via phone or email for days at a time. These past few days have been wonderful, if you remove Elena and your initial meltdown from the equation. I just don't want it to end."

"Move in with me then," he blurts out for the second time.

"I can't, I've already told you it's too soon," I try to not accept his offer, I need to see reason.

"Why not? It's not as if you have to give anyone a termination of lease. Kate is still at the apartment and she has Elliot. What if you grab some of your stuff and just stay, until you get fed up. Hopefully, you won't get fed up." I shake my head, but it's not a bad idea, not move in, but stay indefinitely. _Mmm?_ I contemplate his offer and he sees my thoughts churning. He spreads feather kisses across my lips, face and neck, hoping that this would entice me into making a decision in his favour. "See, Ana, we could wake up like this every morning and fall to sleep in each others arms at night."

"Okay, Okay, you win!" I cry out, having been lovingly buffaloed into a corner. The man is beside himself and that is an understatement, taking me in his arms, he rolls me back and forth, until we end up with a thud in the narrow gangway at the foot of the bed. Luckily, Christian is the one to hit the ground first and I have a nice soft body under me to cushion my fall.

"I will have to steal one of your drawers in the bedroom, to put my stuff in." I won't be bringing that much around with me, only a few items for evening and work and my pj's.

"Okay, but if we do this thing, I want to take you shopping. Kit you out with a new wardrobe and I won't take no for an answer."

"No, I don't need more clothes, mine are fine and if I need anything more fancy, I can borrow Kate's, she doesn't mind."

"Are you refusing me, Miss Steele? I just said I won't take no for an answer and here you are, refusing me." Shit he looks mad. "I am not having my girlfriend wearing other people's clothes. Ana, if you don't go shopping with me, I will just get the shopper at Neiman Marcus to choose on your behalf and it won't be your taste. Please indulge me, baby, it's only pennies."

Pennies? His idea of kitting me out will run into thousands, likely more. How can I allow him to spend so much money. Now I feel like a kept woman, living in a posh penthouse rent free, and having my clothes bought for me. There is bound to be more gifts as it won't end there. Then there is the food on my plate… "I want to pay towards housekeeping then." I say, hoping that he takes me seriously, even if it will be a small fraction of what I will cost him.

He narrows his eyes, I watch him, wondering on what way he is going to go on this. "Okay?" he says, but stops. I think he is still pondering on what figure we can agree to. "Transfer your ten dollars a month for the rent on the condo to Mrs Jones, plus you do the cooking at the weekends when we don't dine out." Not what I had in mind.

I huff and get up off of the floor and sit on the edge of the bed and so allowing Christian to sit up. "I'm not going to win, am I?

"Nope," he tells me confidently.

I notice that his hair is all over the place and it's got quite long in the short time that I have known him. "You need a haircut."

"I know, I was going to have one on Monday, at Elena's place, but looks like I will have to find myself a new barber… How's your cutting skills, Miss Steele."

"Horrendous and wonky. I cut my dad's hair once and he had to call a friend over straight away… like, on an emergency, to give him a number two buzzcut. I was banned from the hair scissors after that. _I can do you a nice crooked set of bangs, if you like._ "

"I'll take a rain-check on that. Sounds like Taylor can do better than you."

Thinking on Taylor, made me realise about Sawyer, "Will I still need my bodyguard, if I am to move in?"

"Yes, nothing has changed there."

It makes sense, I'll still be going out on my own, maybe he won't be needed as much. Then I remember something he said yesterday. "Christian?"

"Yes?"

"You said yesterday, that you was going to assign Sawyer to me before Jack's attack. Was it because of Jack?"

I see him dither over his reply, it's not Jack? "No, it was because of Elena. Do you remember the evening Cliff took you out to dinner, and he bundled you back out the door?"

"Yeah, how do you know about that?"

"Because he saw me in the restaurant with Elena, I had agreed to have dinner with her. He saw me and did a quick turn and pushed you back out of the restaurant. He didn't want me seeing you and for you to find out who I was. That was before the interview, so you wouldn't have been none the wiser, I don't think… Anyway, Elena was on about her girls again and I had to shut her up, so explained a small part of helping Cliff. She was in the middle of trying to work out who it was, as I refused to tell her, but as soon as she saw Cliff and my exchange and the shuffling panic at the door, her suspicions grew. I suppose it was from that, that she employed her henchmen to spy on me… on us."

"So you thought she was a threat to me? Back then?"

"No, not really a threat, just that there was a chance she was going to approach you and tell you everything. I couldn't have you finding out that way."

"That wouldn't have gone down well. She wasn't a very good friend to you if she was going to expose you in such a way. Forget about me, what about how this would have affected you. Well, we both know now what her motive was, she wanted you all to herself… or _'_ _her girls.'_ "

We spend the rest of the flight in the bedroom, talking, making love and snoozing. By the end of the six hour journey, we are up, refreshed and ready to head home… Home, sounds weird.

We reach Escala just before six in the evening. All three of us are in the elevator, Christian looks down at me and winks, god is he thinking what I am thinking, the hairs on my neck are standing up and I feel like I want to pounce on him, but Taylor is also in here with us. We quickly reach the top floor and the doors ping open and there stands Mrs Jones, all smiles. I notice that she first greets Mr Grey, then me and then her voice changes for Taylor, it's softer and more loving.

 _Oh, are they an item?_

Christian confirms this when he gives them both the rest of the day off. He tells them to go out for the evening, all expenses paid. He suggests the restaurant at the top of the Space Needle, if they have an available table. They thank Christian and I see Taylor take Mrs Jones' hand and leads her to what I assume is their apartment. He must have missed her.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

We are home at last, and alone. I turn around and see Ana standing in the middle of the great room, she looks awkward and fidgety. "I bet you feel out of place, baby. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, it's your home now." I walk over to her and take her into my arms, she relaxes instantly.

"Well… technically, it's home from home. I'll get used to it soon enough. It's a big place," she says looking around the room. "Are you going to give me a tour?" she's grinning, then I realise what room she wants to see.

"You don't waste much time, I assume you want to see the playroom. If I take you in there, no messing about and no trying it on, or I will end up with my birthday present way too early and I won't have anything to unwrap on the day."

I take her hand and lead her up the stairs and to the playroom. The door has a security code rather than a key. Ana sees me punch in her birth date and starts to giggle. "Oh Mr Grey, that seems so obvious."

"Yeah, I think I will have to change it. Everyone will be able to guess it and I don't want Elliot snooping around. Now, close your eyes, Ana, I want to walk you into the centre of the room, before opening them."

I take Ana by the hand and lead her into the room. I only turn on the ambient lights, rather than the harsh ones that Mrs Jones uses when she cleans in here. I can see Ana's nostrils flaring, she can smell the citrus polish.

I stand behind her and rest my hands on her shoulders. "Open your eyes," I whisper into her ear and as she does, she gasps.

"Hells frigging bells!"

I think she is shocked. I noticed Cliff's place had a lot of toys, but hardly any furniture in the room, other than the ceiling grid, which looked homemade to me, a couch and the bed, there wasn't much else. He was more into his personal toys than apparatus. I see Ana turn around, her eyes wide. What is she thinking? "Well?"

"Erm? I don't even know what half of this stuff is." I start pointing at various bits and tell her about the study chair, the Tally Ho chair and the Detention Chest. Her brows shoot up at the chest, I don't think she likes that. "Ana, we don't have to use any of this, if you don't want to. I could remove the lot and have it just with a bed in the middle."

"No, I am just concerned I will break my neck in that thing."

"This is all pretty standard, babe. You're lucky I'm not into suction bondage and have a vacrack." She visibly flinches. "I said I don't have one, sweetheart." She continues to look around and spots the whips and canes. "They're going, I need to clear out some stuff from here, those and the floggers and crops." I point to the rails they are hanging from, the whole lot will be going.

"No, keep some of them, I like the flogger and crop. Those others can go, you can put them with all the butt stuff."

"I thought we could still play around with your ass, I thought you liked my finger."

"Mm? Maybe your finger and the smallest of small butt plugs, but nothing bigger than your finger and certainly not your dick." She sees my face fall. "Christian, I'm sorry, but it's a no go, you already know this."

"Yeah, no harm in trying though," I smirk and she rolls her eyes at me.

 _Mm? Not so long ago, you would have been over my lap, with your knickers around your ankles for that little show, Miss Steele._

She moves over to the chest, where I keep most of the toys and opens the top drawer. It's full of oils, lubes, douches and personal grooming stuff, as I like to personally shave my subs sometimes.

"Come, we need to go back downstairs, I am getting wicked thoughts in here." I take her hand and she huffs her annoyance at leaving. "Ana, we will go back in there tomorrow, but I just want to tie you to everything in that room and fuck you in a hundred ways at the moment… _Plus you have to cook me my dinner._ _"_ I smirk.

"I suppose I will have to earn my keep. What do you want?"

"Anything, I am not fussy and I don't have any food allergies."

" _Oh, so if I was to serve you Pasta Carbonara with lumps of chocolate in it instead of mushrooms, topped with marmalade and sugar sprinkles, you would eat it."_

"Ergh? No."

 _Who the fuck eats that crap?_

"Then it's a good job I'm not making Kate's speciality tonight"

"Jeez, Kate eats that junk?"

"Yep, when she's having PMT. So Elliot better beware."

Ana looks in the kitchen cupboards and pulls out various ingredients, two hours later and we are lying on the couches, stuffed to the brim with chicken and cashew stir fry. "I feel sick." Ana groans her annoyance at having been a bit of a pig, as she lays there facing me.

"Serves you right, Miss Piggy. I'm surprised you aren't bigger than you are." I mean she eats like a man portion, not sure where it all goes.

"I exercise a lot, usually. That's a thought, is there a gym downstairs?"

"Yeah, in the basement, but I have a few bits in a mini gym upstairs. You won't need any of that, I can keep you fit now."

"But not at the moment, I'm so full!" She groans again at the discomfort of eating way too much. "What are we doing tomorrow, besides the obvious," she lets out a lazy giggle.

"I think I am going to have to go into the office in the morning. I want to get this Elena thing sorted out and my intentions to sell, leaked to the industry. I need to do it in such a way to get minimal sale price, but without making people think I'm selling due to hardship. I should be back by the afternoon, so I'll have Sawyer come by before I leave in the morning."

"Okay. I want him to take me somewhere, anyway. Does he have use of a car?"

"He has one of the SUVs. Where are you going?" My curiosity has piqued all of a sudden and I want to know what she's up to.

"None of your business, Mr Grey," she teases, tapping her nose as she does.

"Tell me Ana, I need to know you are safe."

"I will be, because I will be with my _Mr Beefcake_. Although, I don't think he will be in the room with me, that would be far too embarrassing for both parties."

"Fuck, now you gotta tell me. What are you up to that will make my security blush? And don't call him Mr Beefcake. I won't let you go out if you don't tell me, I'll chain you to the bed." Now I am annoyed.

"Don't get all huffy with me, Christian, I'm still not saying, but I'll just give you a hint to say that it's another birthday present."

She's grinning at me, this is so damn frustrating, but I try a different tactic. "Not even a hint?" I try my best puppy dog eyes, but she just nestles into my embrace and closes her eyes, ignoring my plea. I give up for now, but it will all come clear eventually, even if I have to wait for my birthday.

It's gone midnight and we have been snoozing on and off on the couch since we finished dinner. We have yet to make love in my bedroom, and the thought fills me with excitement so I grab her, fling her over my shoulder and march off to my room.

"Christian, what are you doing? Put me down."

"Taking you to my cave and I'm gonna ravish you," he says as we reach our room and he lets me go.

"Can I suggest something?" God, does she want to do a scene?

"Can I give you a massage? I think it will help with the touch thing."

"I'm fine with you touching me, it turns me on now." I say, not sure why she wants to do this, I just want to bury myself in her.

"Not for you, for me. I want to know that I can touch you whenever I want, without having to ask. I need to get used to it and not panic that you are gonna hit me, or push me away. Please, I will let you fuck my mouth, unrestrained." Shit, she's allowing me free reign on my thrusting into her pretty little mouth, how can I say no to that.

"Okay, the oils are in the playroom, I'll have to go get th-"

"No, I'll get them," she interrupts me, as she clambers off the bed and runs out the door. I hear her feet pad up the stairs and quieten into the distance.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

Yay! I get to look around the playroom on my own, even if it's only for a minute or so. I reach the top step and run the length of the corridor and stop outside the room, now what was it? 0910? But as I go to punch in the code, I hear someone inside the room. I take a step back in panic, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I move forward and put my ear against the door. It sounds like someone making love? I have to let Christian know that we have intruders, but who could it be? I run back downstairs and burst into the bedroom.

"Christian, there is someone in the playroom, I could hear them from outside!"

"What?" he shouts, as he gets up and grabs his jeans and phone. He makes record time on putting his pants on and I grab one of his t-shirts and we both head back to the playroom, as Christian reaches the door, he gets his phone out and dials Taylor, but suddenly the sexual cries stop in the room only to be replaced by a ringing phone.

 _OMG! Mrs Jones and Taylor are in there!_


	21. Vol 2 - Anger Management

**Ana** **'** **s POV**

Christian just stares at his phone then to me, his face goes from disbelief to anger. "Is that who I think it is in there?" I whisper. His face grows even more intense and he ends the call, which has yet to be answered, only to start texting. "What are you doing?"

"Sending Taylor a text, demanding he get dressed and see me in my study, immediately. Go back to bed, Ana." I do as he bids and I run downstairs and back into the bedroom, but I leave the door slightly ajar, so that I can hear what is going on. Christian follows me down and goes to his study, to wait for Taylor.

Within ten minutes I hear whispers from upstairs and I realise Mrs Jones is crying and Taylor is trying to console her, as they walk into the great room. "Sit down Gail, I will explain to Mr Grey. He asked for me, not you, so I don't want you to be there."

"But I need to, it's all my fault." She's still sobbing.

"Honey, I agreed to it, I will take the rap." He heads off to the study and I watch as Mrs Jones sits there sobbing. I can't just stay in the bedroom and watch her like this, so I put my jogging bottoms on and go out to sit with her.

"Gail?" I call out quietly. She looks in my direction, and another wave of sobs start to flow. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Ana?"

"I was the one who told Christian I heard noises in the playroom, I was wanting something from in there and heard you… Well, I thought I heard an intruder."

"It's all my fault." She can't control her tears and I just hold her in my arms. But then I hear Christian's raised voice and his fist hit something hard, maybe the desk, which makes both of us jump in our seats. He's shouting at Taylor and Taylor is not saying much. I suppose he can't, there isn't much to say when you have been caught by your employer with your trousers down.

Gail is wanting to join Taylor, but I stop her. She starts to explain what led them to go in there and has admitted that it was the first time. I feel like I have to tell Christian to hear Mrs Jones' side of the story, before he makes a decision on what to do. He can't make his final judgement on the pair of them, based on only Taylor's side of the story, he has to listen to both parties. I tell Gail to wait for a moment, whilst I go and see if I can talk some sense into Christian and hopefully he will listen to his housekeeper, who seems to be able to communicate, rather than the stoic silence of her partner.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I am so angry I just want to thump something, someone. Taylor enters the room and does not look at me, his head is down. He knows he has done wrong and he looks extremely embarrassed at being caught. "Care to explain yourself, Taylor?" I just about get my question out, although my voice is full of anger and I hiss my words through gritted teeth. My hands grip the back of the chair and my knuckles turn white. I need to calm down, before I throw a punch.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know we shouldn't have been in there, but… No, there is no excuse." He closes his eyes and sighs heavily. I am disgusted at his lack of reason, if there is one, he's keeping quiet. I take a deep breath in order to calm myself, but my heart is racing and feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest and I cannot help myself and I thump the wall, which puts a whole in the plaster.

 _Fuck it!_

I need to know what was used, so that I can have it replaced or removed. There is no way that I am going to use second hand toys on Ana, no way. "What did you use in there."

"Nothing. Only the ceiling grid, nothing more, as I used my tie." He visibly cringes on his confession. I wonder if he and Gail have had a tendency to try this out for a while, maybe they have been using it for years! The thought makes me feel sick, to know that my security and housekeeper have been using my playroom for their own pleasure.

"How long have you been sneaking in there in the middle of the night?"

Taylor's head snaps up from his downcast gaze to meet my eyes. "That was the first time, sir."

Likely story, I bet they have been at it for months… years. But I have to think through the anger in my head and see that this man never lies, I trust him with my life, why would I not trust his word. He still looks at me, he looks forlorn and I know that he feels the guilt, I have to accept that this was the one and only time.

What I don't understand is why they didn't do all this in their own apartment, I mean there are rails and handles galore in there, that he could have tied her to. With regards to toys, they could have easily purchased their own. For heavens sake, Taylor orders my replacement toys each time I get a new sub, he could have got his own then.

My anger starts to build again as I think of my personal space, my sanctuary being abused in such a way by my staff, and I feel that the certitude of his loyalty to me is now in question. "I should dismiss the pair of you for what you have done, you have violated my trust. Tell me why I should give you a second chance."

He hesitates and then shakes his head. "I can't, sir. All I can say that it was the first time and both Mrs Jones and I have had far too much to drink tonight. We didn't anticipate anything like this happening."

At this point, Ana opens the door and walks in. I don't want her in here, not now, not when I am trying to reprimand my staff. "Ana, can you leave." She comes over, ignoring my request and asks quietly if she can have a word. Why is she getting involved? It doesn't concern her, but then I think it probably does to some extent, as she is now living here, she's not a guest anymore, these are her staff too. If I am to accept her as an equal in this relationship, she also has a say on what goes down in our home. I decide to give her a few minutes and ask Taylor to leave the room. He exits, no doubt to go and comfort Gail, who I can hear crying outside.

"I really wished you hadn't done that, Ana, not in front of the staff."

"How else was I to do it, when the staff was in here with you? _Text you my request?_ Christian, I want you to calm down before you go making rash decisions on what will happen to the pair of them and destroy this room," she says as she spies the hole in the wall.

"I know. I am fuming and was on the brink of giving them their marching orders, but I know I will regret it when I do eventually calm down. Maybe I should sleep on it and talk to them in the morning."

Without further thought on the matter, I go to the door and open it, where I see both Gail and Taylor, he is comforting her. "Go back to your apartment, we will continue this in the morning," I say abruptly and close the door again, allowing Ana and myself some privacy. I sit down behind my desk with a huff and she comes over and perches on the edge. I've never had to deal with anything like this before, I don't know what to do. My first instinct is to get rid of them, I would do in Grey House, but I don't want to lose Gail or Taylor. On one hand I feel like firing the pair, but on the other, they have been my constant support for the past four years. They both know my personal life better than my own parents, for god's sake. Ana moves from her perching position and comes and sits on my lap, wrapping her arm around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder. I relax instantly at her touch.

"Gail just told me why they were in there." She whispers to me, she probably knows more than I do, what with Taylor's taciturn behaviour.

"What did she say?" Maybe if Ana tells me, I will get a better insight.

"Gail said that she had been in that room, everyday, for the past four years and she has been very curious about the lifestyle. Not so much the dominance thing, but the kinky aspect of it. She has missed Taylor these past few days and when they went out tonight, they had rather a lot to drink. Gail kept nagging Taylor to take her in there after we went to bed and he told her several times no, but in the end they did. Gail stated that they didn't touch any of the things in there, and she only wanted the ambiance and maybe get tied onto something." I sigh, that fits in with the small amount of detail Taylor gave me. "I questioned why they couldn't do it in their apartment, to which she said that the apartment is not theirs and they aren't allowed to alter any of the rooms so drastically. If they had their own place, they would have converted a spare room, but it's not theirs."

"Nonsense, you can get free standing apparatus."

"It's not that, it's the whole feel of the room that intrigued Gail, not what furniture you have in there. Christian, would you allow them to paint the walls blood red, put in soft ambient lighting and cover the floor in studded leather?"

"No!"

"Why not? It's their home, it can easily be returned to a standard room, if they were to leave."

"Because they broke my trust, why should I reward them for what they have done."

"Oh, Mr Grey, someone has a very select memory again," she smiles at me.

 _What do you mean, select memory?_

"I take it from the look on your face, you don't get me. Christian, it was not that long ago that someone saw fit to break the arrangement rules in place, when a certain Italian Dom left the room to make a phone call. You kissed me, you made love to me and you nearly let me see you. You broke Cliff's trust in his playroom."

"That was different. I loved… love you."

"And they don't love each other? Oh Christian, what you chose to do in those few minutes isn't that far away from what they did, you took liberties in someone else's playroom, so did they. Have you ever thought what would have happened, if I had been dead set against your actions? I would have cried out to Cliff and you would have been kicked out on your ass."

I sit there and think about what I have done, I did take liberties, just like Taylor and Gail, but it's still taking the piss… But didn't I take the piss out of Cliff? I am so tired, what with the flight home, not sleeping much last night and the three hour time difference. "Ana, I'm beat, can we go to bed, and just sleep."

 **Gails POV**

I cannot believe what has just happened. What a fool I have been and what possessed me to nag Jason into taking me into that room. I cannot stop crying, even now that we have gone to bed and Jason is holding me tight against him. He wants to take the blame for the pair of us, but it's all my fault. "Hey, stop with the crying, honey. There is nothing we can do now. If we are given the sack, then we will just move and set up again elsewhere."

"Jason, how can you say such a thing. I don't want to go, I love my job and to be honest, I see Mr Grey as a surrogate son. I never was able to have children, you know this and although he is only twelve years my junior, I still feel very motherly towards him."

"I know you do, we are both protective of that broken man, but at the end of the day, we both took a risk of getting caught and we did get caught. Gail, do you think he's letting us stew as punishment?"

I look up at Jason, who is deep in thought. "No, I was explaining to Ana and she went into see Mr Grey, and I think she was trying to calm him down. I assume he did this so that he would make his decision when his head was clear. Ana seems to have a soothing affect on him."

"I am not sure about soothing, you didn't see what went down in Savannah. He is besotted with her and she could, if she wanted, wrap him around her little finger. I don't really know the details, as they were together alone for most of the time, but I do know that she was upset with him and he managed to win her back, it took days though. Do you know he's asked her to move in with him?"

"So she lives here now? So soon?" I am surprised at that, Mr Grey has only ever had subs and they never stayed more than a weekend. They were glad to leave on a Sunday, as they were usually tired and sore by then, and had enough. "Do you think she could take him continuously like that, you know… his harshness?"

"There is none of that in their relationship. I did hear him say that he would not treat her like a submissive and it would be a regular relationship, hopefully it will last and he won't go and ruin it."

"Well, she has already affected him. He would have thrown us out on the streets by now, if she wasn't here, I am sure of it."

"I think you are right, Gail. Now, we need to get some sleep so that we can face the music tomorrow morning."

I snuggle down into Jason's arms and the warmth and his strong hold allow my body to unwind from it's overanxious state and I fall to sleep.

* * *

 **Thursday 16th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"Ana... Ana, wake up sleepy head." I hear Christian whisper into my ear. I can tell before I open my eyes that he wants some loving. He bites my neck and shoulder, then groans his annoyance that I have not stirred, as I am trying to feign unconsciousness. I feel his fingers trace around my breasts and he pulls on my nipples. I cannot pretend anymore and I moan my appreciation of his touch. "I knew you were awake, I heard your breathing alter." I open one eye and see a blurry version of a dishevelled Christian, with sleepy sand in his eyes, gazing down at me. He has that smug look on his face, his expression is alight with playfulness, a far cry from his rage from last night.

"I take it you want to christen the bed, Mr Grey?" I grin up at him, but I close my eyes again when I feel his hand move from my breast, down my body and his fingers disappear into my wetness. I know that I am extremely wet down there, I have been having naughty dreams all night long, us in the playroom, us on the boat, him taking me on the dining table and in the lift. Shit, he must have fucked me in my dreams a half dozen times, at least.

"Mm, you feel so good, baby. I know you want it, you were groaning and moving all over the place last night."

 _Oh no!_

"What did I do? Did I initiate anything?" He laughs, I am rather nervous in case I forced myself on him during my sleep.

"No, but I wanted to take advantage of the situation, but thought better of it. I like my lovers awake. You did say something though," he said, raising his brow and not elaborating on the issue.

"What‽ WHAT‽ You are so irritating sometimes, you want me to beg?"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind," he laughs and I slap him on the chest, which makes him stop, his face falls and I realise what I have done. _Shit!_ "Oh like that is it now, Miss Steele. I said no punishments, but this cause for some sort of response."

"No, no, no, Christian, you can't. You said you wouldn't."

"I said I wouldn't punish you, this is different, I am only responding to your initial attack." He clambers over me and holds me down, but what I expect to be a spanking, turns out to be a tickle-fest.

"Shit… Fuck… Get off me, now! Christian… This is not fair… GRRRRR!" I can't stop laughing as he attacks my tickle points. "Shit, I'm gonna piss myself if you don't stop!"

He stops and gazes down at me from above, he's all breathy and beautiful. Both my hands reach up and take his head, pulling it down to me. He does not resist and our lips make contact and he places feather kisses all over my face. "Make love to me, Christian," I sigh through my heavy breaths.

"I am, I am! Oh Ana… god, I love you, baby." He moves down my body and I let out a whimper as he reaches my core. I can feel his stubble rub up against the insides of my thighs, as his head bobs about between my legs. Bloody hell, how can this man affect me so much, during my waking hours _and_ whilst asleep. Then I remember something from last night, in the headiness of the moment.

"Christian… I seem to remember owing you a mouth fuck."

"No, we didn't get to the massage, so the agreement is null and void. I am happy with having breakfast in bed." He looks up at me from between my legs, smiles and sinks head first back into me to continue his sweet caresses.

I start to rock my hips into his face and he groans, this sends vibrations throughout my body and I mewl at the feeling. I have my hand on the back of his head, pushing him against me and at this moment all I want is to be filled to the full with a Christian speciality. "Fuck me now!" I growl, almost angrily. He stops and he is above me in a split second, and already at my entrance. I look up at his face and our eyes lock, as he slowly sinks into me. I see his eyes flutter as he does, I know he is trying not to fuck me hard, but that is all I want. "I want it hard and fast, Christian." I am almost growling at him. He stops momentarily and then he starts up again, his pace ferocious and savage. His arms go under my knees and he brings my legs over my head. He grabs my shoulders to hold me in place, as he can see that I am inching up the bed on each thrust and am close to the headboard.

"That's it, baby, grab my cock, squeeze me dry!" God, I can feel him hit my dead end. Fuck, I love this position, it's so deep. Christian makes a last bid and hammers into me and I find myself screaming at the surge of pleasure that spikes through my body. "Yes! Oh baby, wring my cock out!" Christian stiffens and I can feel him twitch inside of me, over and over again as he deposits his load.

We do not move, he is still inside of me and we just look at each other, the love that surrounds us is palpable, there is no denying what we feel for each other. But all good things must come to an end, and Christian removes himself from me and flops down to my side. I look over to the alarm clock, it shows half past seven. "What time are you due at work?" Christian laughs, I'm not sure what I said that was so funny.

"You make it sound as if my boss was expecting me. I am due in whenever I see fit. My schedule is clear to the end of the week and I will only be going in to speak with Ros about Esclava. I won't leave before nine, besides I have to talk with Gail and Taylor," he sighs on that notion.

"Have you decided what to do?" I want to be there, but not sure if I should mention it.

"Doubt I will do anything, other than give them an official warning. I can't lose them, but I can't ignore what they did."

"What about their own room? Would you be set against the idea, if they wanted one?" He frowns at me, not realising that was what they wanted. "I know they said it was the first time, but maybe they want to continue it, they sounded like they were rather enjoying it last night. Allow them to do one of the spare rooms up, Christian." He's thinking about it, but not sure what way he will go.

"Fine, but they have to pay for it, and return it to its original state if they leave my employment. I doubt they want it anyway, it was probably just curiosity… Ana, do you want to be present? You seem to calm me down, so will appreciate you being there, just in case I go ape-shit."

It's almost nine and we are in the study, waiting for Gail and Taylor. There is a knock at the door and Christian tells them to enter. Both look like they haven't slept a wink, I am sure that Gail has been crying most of the night, her eyes are red raw.

"Sit down please," Christian summons, and even I take a seat.

"You know I should sack the pair of you for what you did last night. However, you have Ana to thank for your reprieve."

 _Me, what did I do?.. Oh, the waiting game._

"You are, however, on a warning. Any further issues and you will be fired on the spot, with no reference." Ouch, a bit harsh, but I am sure they will behave.

"Thank you, Mr Grey, it won't happen again. It was selfish of me to persuade Jason to go in there, it was all my doing." Taylor tries to hush Mrs Jones, but she tells him to shut up. "I was curious of the whole thing and wanted to give it a go. We can't do that in our home, as you well know."

Christian looks at me and smirks, I know he is going to agree to what I asked. "There is another thing that you may want to thank Ana for, she has asked for permission on your behalf to change one of the spare rooms in your apartment to what you want, if you want. Which I have agreed to, so long as you foot the bill."

"Change one of the rooms?" Taylor is slow to pick up, but Gail inhales sharply when she hears the offer.

"You will allow us to 'decorate'? To whatever we want?" Christian nods, he knows this is one sure way that the whole thing will not be repeated.

 _Thank god, that is the end of that crisis._

They take their leave and I hear the elevator ping, a young man, tall with black hair walks into the vestibule. I wonder if it's Sawyer? He nods to Taylor, and Christian bids him into the study and pulls me back into the room.

"Ana, this is your new personal security, Luke Sawyer."

"Oh, I thought your first name was Sawyer, can I call you Luke?" I ask, I'd rather call him Mr Beefcake, as he's definitely got it going.

"Yes, ma'am, you can call me Luke or Sawyer, I don't mind either."

"Oh, in that case, can you just call me Ana?" Luke nods, but Christian scours at me, but I wink and grin back at him, which makes his pursed lips curl up into a smile.

 _At least I haven_ _'_ _t called him 'Mr Beefcake.'_


	22. Vol 2 - Transitions

**Ana's POV**

Christian reluctantly left with Taylor to go into Grey house for the morning, he said he will be back by noon, but I had to tell him that I may not be. The look on his face was priceless, but I had to point out that what I needed to do may take a couple of hours, and it was at least an hour's drive there and back. He begrudgingly huffed as he made his way towards the elevator, but not before he grabbed me and gave me a send off kiss, which nearly took us back into the bedroom.

As I sit in the back of the SUV, my thoughts go back to his plea, as I pushed him off of me. We both knew it would have been another hour before he left, if I hadn't resisted: _Oh, Ana, can you not come in with me, then I can take you across my desk after I finish talking to Ros._

I realise I am grinning and I'm sure Luke can see me in the rear view mirror. I straighten my face and try to act normally, even though I have rude thoughts going around in my head.

We are nearly at the Seattle Cold Casting Company. A small firm specialising in bespoke cold casts of anything. I thought about what Christian wanted and he wanted my butt, so I am having a sculpture made of it, well more like a mould, but with the bronze powders they use, it will look metallic. It does mean that I will have to strip off and be covered in some sort of gloop for a while, to make the mould. Luckily, the person doing it is a woman, so Christian can't complain about me stripping off in front of a man.

We make our way into the building, it looks very arts and crafts, with examples of what they have made dotted about the place. There are baby's hands and feet, as well as a few head moulds, although I wouldn't like to do that, as I think I would suffocate.

I get called in by some young man.

 _Shit, I thought it was a woman!_

"Oh, is Mrs Johnson not doing me?" Shoot, I don't even know what to call it, _cast me?_

"Yes, ma'am, she is just finishing off another customer and will be with you in a few minutes. I just need to show you to the rest room to get yourself ready and put this on." He hands me a gown, not dissimilar to the ones they have at the hospital. He points me into the direction of the ladies room before leaving me.

Within half an hour, I am with Mrs Johnson and she has started with smothering me with vaseline and then two layers of silicone and finally plaster bandages, which get rather warm. I am surprised that she covers me down to the knees and up my back, but she says it won't all be cast. After half an hour, she starts to peel the mould away from me and I am surprised at how easy it comes off. The cast should be ready for Friday evening, which I am thankful for. I give her Escala's address and ask her to send it directly to Mrs Jones, so that Christian does not see it when it arrives, I will have to remember to tell Gail that it will arrive for her and if Taylor could hang it in the playroom, just by the Detention Chest, as I noticed a blank wall there.

I get home at two and when I make my way into the apartment, Luke makes himself scarce and goes to Taylor's office. I go and join Christian on the breakfast bar, where he is working on his laptop. I think he may have talked more to Mrs Jones, as she seems more at ease than she did this morning, at least there is a smile on her face when she sees me, instead of tears.

"Would you like something to drink, Ana?" I nod and ask for a soda, but not straight away as I want a quick shower. Christian eyes me, as he knows I had one this morning. "I had rather a dirty morning, Mr Grey." He's not happy with my teasing and pouts. "I won't be long."

Then he perks up. "Can I join you?"

"No."

"Ana, you are one frustrating woman, please. I can be your scrubber," he grins. Even though I managed to get most of the plaster and vaseline off, I still have traces of it, everywhere.

"Give me five minutes to get rid of the evidence, then you can join me." I kiss him and leave him sitting at the bar, with a stiffy.

I make quick work of washing and within four minutes and fifty odd seconds, Christian is naked and at the shower door. "I see you are punctual as ever, Christian." I giggle as he grabs hold of me and pushes me against the tiled wall.

"I don't think my cock could cope any longer. I am sure Mrs Jones could see my bulge." He grabs my ass and I know this will be a quick one. "Fancy the stand and deliver?" I jump up into his arms and wrap my legs around him, as he pushes me against the tiled wall. The coldness makes me cry out just as he slams into me and he grunts his appreciation of my warmth. I am sure that the staff can hear us in this echo chamber, but neither of us care. I tighten my thighs against Christian's hips and he groans, I know I feel tighter this way and his pace speeds up. I start to quake and I hold onto him for dear life itself. Fuck, this is so quick, but Christian slows down and holds me to him as he carries me to the bed and we both fall back onto it, him on top of me. "I haven't finished with you yet."

He slows his pace down and I start the pathway to my high once more. This is such a contrast to our greed for each other only moments ago. He looks down at me and watches my reaction, as he takes me slowly. I cannot take my eyes off of him as I mimic his needs, I want to watch him fall apart… He begins to shake and watching him shudder is my downfall and I spiral out of control and cry out my release. He groans as he rides his own crest of pleasure. He picks me up in his arms, whilst still inside me and sits down on the edge of the bed, I am now on top straddling him and holding him close, our eyes still locked.

"You're so beautiful when you cum, Ana." I smile, I know I probably look like I have sucked on a sour lemon, but who cares, he loves watching me and who am I to judge what he finds appealing. I gaze up at him and notice his eyelashes, as the sunlight hits him straight in the face.

"The tips of your lashes are blond, I hadn't noticed those before. It makes your face look really soft."

"Soft? I've never been told my face looks soft," he laughs as he brushes his stubble against my cheek."

 _Mm? Maybe not!_

"You haven't shaved this morning?"

"Nope, I seem to have been rather busy for a while and didn't have time. I'm thinking of growing a beard."

"No! I don't think I will like that, maybe a bit of designer stubble, but not a full grown beard, you will look like Grizzly Adams." He laughs and shakes his head, I am not sure if that is in agreement with me, or not.

We are sitting at the breakfast bar, eating a chicken caesar salad, that Gail has prepared. I notice she has put rather a lot of dressing on mine, which I think Christian must have mentioned from our time in Savannah. "So, Mr Grey, now that you are all calm and collected, what are we doing today?"

"I'm taking you shopping," he grins and I know that he is going to take me to Neiman Marcus. I sigh and accept that he wants to lavish me with expensive gifts. If I am gonna be in his life, then I will have to accept how he will be with his money.

"Okay." I sit there and watch the smirk form on his face. "What?"

"You… You're priceless."

" _I will be after your spending spree."_

We arrive home after seven and have spent the past three hours with one of the personal shoppers at Neiman Marcus. Christian has spent a fortune on me and I was getting rather anxious at the increasing amount, which totalled over seventy thousand dollars. One dress alone cost twelve thousand dollars and I nearly had a coronary when I heard, but Christian didn't bat an eye.

It takes three of us to carry all the bags into the apartment. Taylor had to drive down with the SUV, as we couldn't get everything into the R8. "Where am I going to put everything, Christian?" I ask as we put the bags onto the bed.

"The closet is big enough… I think?" He looks at all the bags and frowns. "Maybe we can expand the closet into the storage room next door."

"Storage room? Where's the door?"

"In the hallway, it's only full of linens which can be stored elsewhere. I can have the builders in to block up the door and punch a whole in the wall from within the closet."

"Do you not have any other closet space, maybe upstairs? I can put the ball gowns there, not as if I am gonna need to look at those every day. I can just keep day wear down here."

He frowns, "There is a room upstairs, Ana, but it's the old subs room." His lips purse together and he's not happy with that thought.

I don't clock onto what he has just said, thinking that is only where they stored their things. "It's a room with a closet? Then it will do. I don't want you thinking I can't do this or that because one of your previous girls did it or had it. You didn't say that when you took me this morning in your bed," I giggle.

"Baby, you are the first woman to have been in my bed." His face is straight laced, he's not joking. He comes close to me and holds my cheek with his palm, stroking his thumb along my cheekbone, as he looks at me lovingly. "You can use upstairs for now, but I will have the closet expanded." I nod and just accept that he wants to do this.

At that moment, Christian's phone rings and he huffs his annoyance at its untimely interruption. I am sure he wanted to make love _again_. He gazes down at the screen and frowns. "Not someone you was expecting?"

"No," he says as he walks out of the bedroom, in order to gain some privacy.

 **Christian** **'s POV**

Shit, it's Rudy. He must be phoning from a burner, I don't think he would risk calling me on my personal phone otherwise. I go to my study to take the call in private, I don't want Ana to know what is happening.

"Christian, it is done. All traces of the man has been removed from his apartment and sold, the keys have been dropped off at the landlord's home. The total sales came to a little over twenty thousand, his car got ten thousand and his bank accounts had a staggering hundred k in them. I will distribute it to several women's refuge charities, as I didn't expect him to have so much savings."

"Yes, we don't want anyone suspicious. Say ten thousand to each, let them know you won the lottery or something. What of Jack?"

"We did the deed and altered his medical records, so whatever story he may tell, won't be believed. Also, we dropped him off in Phoenix with a pound of the white stuff and ten bucks in his pocket. He's also in a bit of a daze, as we poured half a bottle of Jack Daniels down his throat for good measure. It won't be long before he is picked up by the cops."

I inwardly grin at the man's sad fall from grace. "Rudy, I owe you one, keep me updated." I hang up and head back to where I left Ana, but I find her sitting at the dining table, with her laptop out. "When did you get that?" I thought it was back at her apartment.

"Oh Luke stopped at Royal Crest earlier, I picked up a few bits and pieces." I frown. "Christian, I wanted my makeup and toiletries. I only packed a few bits for Savannah and I wanted all my perfumes. Not sure where to put them though. I don't want to put them in the closet, as your suits may smell of Givenche."

"I'll bring the dressing table down from upstairs, we can put it in the corner of the room. We will be redecorating the bedroom soon, anyway. It's too manly."

"Christian!"

She looks at me in disbelief and I just shrug my shoulders, giving her the 'I-can-do-what-I-want' look. "Maybe we should get a wrought iron bed, will come in handy for the odd restraint." She can't hold her wrath for too long and I see a glimmer of excitement at what I have just said.

 _Mm... Ana, gloriously naked and tied up in_ _'our' bed._

I get a warm fuzzy feeling. I am so glad she decided to move in, it's only been a day and I am in heaven. I never ever thought I would be in such a place in life. I have so much to look forward to and so little to worry about now, not when she's near me. I then think about Flynn and whether or not I should see him, not that I am in need, but think he needs to be brought up to speed on what's been going on these past couple of weeks. I make a mental note to call him next week for an appointment.

"Ana? I want us to go into the playroom and sort out some of the things in there, we need to do this together. I want all those canes and whips gone before my birthday present is presented to me in a big red ribbon." I grin at her, wondering if she would dare to wrap herself up for me, the thought of unwrapping her excites me and I have to try and put that thought out of my mind.

As we enter the room, I notice that Mrs Jones has done a thorough job and cleaned every inch. Even though they said they didn't use it, I felt it needed it and Gail wanted to do it anyway.

Ana jumps onto the bed and starts to pole dance around one of the bed posts. I stand there, watching her as she struts her stuff and I want to grab her, but we are here for a purpose and that is not to fuck… no, make love.

She looks about the room and frowns. "What's the matter?"

"Why is everything in this room, dark wood or red, and that thing over there is bright emerald green?"

"I know, I ordered a burgundy one, but when it came it was that ghastly colour. I was going to send it back, but didn't bother in the end. It's a horrendous colour, I think I will get a new one." Ana smiles, I don't think she likes the idea of using that one as it's velvet and not washable. I have used it on several subs and I know at least twice, it got soiled.

I get a jotter pad out and make notes. "Okay, replace Green Tally Ho chair for Black Leather?" Ana nods.

"Bed?" Ana says keep that, along with the Study chair and the St Andrews Cross.

"Detention Chest?" Ana scrunches her nose up, she doesn't like it, but it's a nice piece of artwork in it's own right. I tell her to keep it just for aesthetic reasons.

Now to the punishment rack. Ana grabs about eighty percent of them and says to get rid. I open the butt drawer on the wooden chest of drawers and place them in there, but remove a couple of small anal toys including a butt plug, before I lock it. Thankfully each drawer locks separately, so we can ignore everything in there. I will eventually dispose of them in the proper manner, as you can't just put them in the trash.

She then stands by the St Andrews Cross and I notice she's too small to reach the top restraints. "Get restraints lowered." I note this and Ana turns her nose up.

"I know I'm a short ass."

She goes over to the drawers and opens each one, oohing and aahing as she does, I think she likes most of what is in there, until she sees the electro wands.

"Don't write it off until you've tried it."

"You wanna taser me?" I laugh out loud at her reaction.

 _Baby, it_ _'s nothing of the sort._

"It's nothing like a taser. On low settings you can barely feel it, and it's like a gentle tickle, as it increases that tickle gets stronger and your nerve endings will become aroused. On high settings it will feel a bit like strong pins and needles with a slight sting. You won't convulse uncontrollably, although I wouldn't mind if it was in response to my cock." I breathe in her ear. She goes limp and falls against me. "I think it's time to leave, baby," I whisper softly to her, but force myself to grab her hand and take her back downstairs before I bend her over the fucking bench.

 **Ana** **'s POV**

Christian has just dragged me back out of the playroom, I wanted more time in there, but I could see he was getting horny again. I was right when I said he was like a Duracell Bunny, he can't be in there for more than ten minutes without dragging me out again.

I wonder if he was serious about the red ribbon. Where am I gonna get extremely wide red ribbon from? I will try at the florists in the morning, they should be able to sell me a reel of it. I can then just wind it around me and maybe I can tie my wrists together, although I will need the assistance of Gail for that, so will have to ask her tomorrow. Christian's eyes will pop out when he sees me, I don't think he realises I will take what he said, literally.

* * *

 **Saturday 18th June 2011**

 **Christian** **'s Birthday**

 **Ana** **'s POV**

I have managed to wake, rise and shower before Christian wakes up. I am sure the amount of drink we both had last night, or should I say early hours of this morning, has made him sleep in. I wonder if he deliberately kept me up last night so that he could have his present early, as in just after midnight. I said no, he had to wait.

I see Gail in the kitchen and she confirmed that Taylor managed to hang the sculpture on the wall, where I indicated. Luckily, Christian and I dined out last night, so it was done then, with little concern that Taylor would get caught in there again.

Gail and I go upstairs, she is willing to help me with my wrapping, even though going into the playroom with me is a bitter pill to swallow. She tells me that Taylor has already called the company who kitted our playroom out, he didn't waste much time.

"Do you know what you are doing with this?" Gail looks at the roll and frowns.

"Erm, not really, I have bright red knickers on, so all I need to do is wrap this around my breasts a few times and tie the front into a bow and then maybe wrap it over my undies a few times, just to hide the fact that they are there. I will keep the scissors by me, so Christian can cut me out of it.

I need help with the wrists though, so once you have tied me up. I need you to go back downstairs and make as much noise as you can in the kitchen, so Christian wakes up. If not bang on his door, as I don't think I can stay like this for long.

Gail leaves and I wait for the heavy footsteps to clamber up the stairs.

 **Christian** **'s POV**

 _Bloody hell, what was that?_

I realise it's Mrs Jones outside and I think she's just dropped a cooking pot on the floor. Shit, why so early in the morning? I stretch out and find Ana's side of the bed empty, but a note has been left on her pillow.

.-.

 _To the birthday boy_

 _I understand you wish to do rude things to me and have wanted to for quite some time now._

 _So, Mr Grey, if you are not too decrepit in your old age and are up to the challenge, you can come find me in the red room of pleasure. Your gift awaits you_ _… tied up in a big red ribbon._

 _Yours, and always will be._

 _Ana_

.-.

 _Ana!_

I dash to the toilet to relieve myself, brush my teeth quickly and grab my ripped jeans, which are at the bottom of the bed. I run upstairs, passing Gail in the great room and get to the playroom, where I stop outside the door to catch my breath.

 _Flipping heck, I do feel a year older._

I open the door and see her kneeling on the bed, all wrapped up in red ribbons with a big red bow across her breasts. I notice her legs are splayed apart, and her red satin undies have a wet patch at the crotch.

 _Fuck it, she is already wet and I haven_ _'t even touched her._

I slam the door and stalk towards her in order to claim my birthday gift.


	23. Vol 2 - Tied Up in a Big Red Bow

**Saturday 18th June 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I am not sure if she's expecting Christian or C. But I feel my stronger domineering side oozing out of me, as soon as I see her waiting on the bed. "Ana, who do you want in here with you? Christian or C?" I am forever hopeful, but will accept her final decision on the matter.

"I want C, from our final session." I just make out her reply, as she's all breathy and aroused. I knew she would want C, he who made love to her during the last session, not the one from our initial encounters, he was too harsh and just wanted a hard fuck. So, I will end up a combination of the two, C's dominance and expertise with Christian's love.

I come around the side of the bed and sit down on the edge, she quickly shifts to move closer to me. I run my fingers along her arm and her breath quickens, gasping as she shivers under my fingertips. "Are you sure? C can be very demanding," I breathe into her ear, as I nuzzle her neck. She lets out a whimper and her head falls against mine. Oh, how I love how I make her feel, I have captivated her and there is no escaping me. I hear her say she wants C and that she wants to surrender herself to him and she is his to do what he wants. "If it's too much, baby, just tell me to stop."

I cut the ribbons from her bosoms and the bindings soon come undone and they fall to the mattress, leaving behind her glorious pert breasts, which have pink stripy imprints from the tightness of the ribbons. I didn't anticipate that happening and I catch my breath on seeing the rosy coloured marks. I then do the same with the small bow at her hip, and again the ribbons fall to the bed, leaving behind her red satin undies, sodden from her arousal. I cut the restraints around her wrists, as I know that they will cut into her, if she pulls on them too much and again, I see the flushed markings indicating their harsh compression upon her skin.

I grab a prepared box of goodies from under the bed, that I put their yesterday afternoon, and place it at my feet. I can then get what I need without Ana seeing what's to come. I grab the fur lined leather cuffs, which are usually worn for suspension on the ceiling grids, but they work well if you link them to each other, and I want her wrists loosely strapped together. "Do you want me to blindfold you?" she nods and I take the blindfold out and she is plunged into darkness.

As she can no longer see anything, I take out the liberator ramp from under the bed and lay it down in the middle of the mattress. Ana squeals as I pick her up in my arms, I don't think she was expecting me to lift her, but I have to place her onto the wedge in just the right position. Her head is down and her butt is resting on the highest point. I run my hand against the satin of her undies and she flexes her hips up into my palms. "Stay still!" I command and she stops instantly, but I hear a little frisson of frustration. I smile at how I am making her feel, she wants me and what I can do to her, but I hold back. This is my present and I am going to make it last as long as possible. I remove my jeans as my dick is now becoming rather uncomfortable, I spring free and I run my hand along myself a few times, before I return to Ana. This is about me giving her pleasure, even though this is my birthday present.

"Do you like this, baby?" I ask softly, as my fingers slowly dip into her undies and I continue to stroke her wet plump folds.

"Mmmmmm," she hums. Her breasts are rising and falling with each quick breath she takes and I want to suckle on them, but I keep to my plan. I grab the sides of her undies and pull them, she raises her butt and I pull them further down her legs. When they are off, I do the inevitable and smell the crotch and my cock starts to drip precum.

"Do I smell good?" she asks. She can sense what I have done.

"Like ambrosia, Ana, you always do."

I get up and walk around the bed, making sure she can hear me padding on the leather floor. I want her disorientated for what I have in store next. At the same time, I take the opportunity to put some music on. She liked my piano playing skills, I have put another compilation onto my iPod and plug it in. I return my attentions back to Ana, when the Trois Gnossiennes [1] starts to play through the speakers, she smiles at me and knows it's me playing again. The music, although not entirely soft in its nature, is very erotic and I can see Ana is already affected by the unusual intoxicating rhythm, as her breathing has become heavier. The meaning of its title is lost on her, but so significant.[1]

I run my index finger along the centre of her abdomen, and she arches her back in response. I move around some more and then touch the inside of her thigh, she moves her legs together, but quickly releases them. Again, I wait and kiss her on the lips, where I barely touch her. These small caresses, are random and there is a delayed time between, so she doesn't know what to expect next and her anticipation grows with each caress.

"Christian, please!" she cries out.

"Christian? Who's he?" I say quite firmly, so that she understands her faux pas. She wanted C and she has to acknowledge that he is in the room, not Christian.

"C?" She is not sure to say it.

"Yes, I am here." My voice softens at her acknowledgement of my alter ego.

I run my fingers down her stomach, towards her pussy and as I reach her clit, I remove my hand. She almost growls with frustration, and I shush her into silence. Grabbing the electro wand from the box, I bend down and plug it into the socket next to the bed. I am not sure how she will react on this, and I tell her to keep her arms above her head and not to move a muscle. She does as she is told and after ensuring I have a fairly low setting, but not the lowest, I bring the wand head close to her nipple and as it makes contact with her skin, she cries out. I move it across to her other breast and repeat the process. I then run it the length of her body and head towards her pussy again, following the same path as my fingers had taken not moments ago. This makes her quiver initially, but I sense that she is now worried it will be painful on such a sensitive spot.

"Calm down, it won't hurt you… Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I am just… No, I want this." I smile, she's intrigued by it. I continue down her body and as I reach her core, I remove the wand and then touch her clit. She lets out a cry and I wait for her to calm.

"Okay?"

"Yes, very much so." I knew she would like it and her body has not defied that fact. I play around for a few minutes with the wand on her breasts and clit, and as I do, I increase the intensity. By the time she is on almost full power, I can't hold back any longer and I want to lick her wetness, which has now started to drip onto the liberator.

I put the wand down and get the vibrator and butt plug from the box. I tell Ana to lift her legs and grab her own feet, and as she does I play with her butt hole and lubricate it with the juices that have dripped down. I push my finger in and she whimpers again. As I rub her, I tell her I am going to insert a very small butt plug, she doesn't protest, so I push it into her. She yelps at the coldness of the metal and before she gets used to it, I push a vibrator into her and turn it on. I start to lick her clit and with everything being done to her, she starts to shake. As I feed off of her, I move the vibrator in and out, and am also able to wiggle the plug with the same hand, this allows my other hand to move up her body and grab her right nipple, where I tweak and pull on it.

"Fuck me, Christian!"

"Who‽" I say with a very firm voice. "Next time you say that, Ana, I will stop and leave you in here tied up, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sorry C."

"That's better." I grin at her, I am not angry, but it's all in the role play. "So, who do you want fucking you?"

"C, I want C! I want his big fat cock!" I nearly laugh at her demands, she's topping, but I don't mind one bit.

"Do you now…" I say as I get up from the bed and kneel above her head. I place my cock at her mouth and rub it along her lips. She knows what it is instantly and takes the tip into her mouth and groans. "I want that mouth fuck now." She groans her agreement and I feel her hands, which are between my legs, start to fondle my balls. I notice that I am in a good position for a 69'er and bend forwards and return to giving her pleasure again. The vibrator has now fallen out due to her slick wetness, so I push my fingers into her and manipulate the butt plug with my little finger. I sense she is about to cum and I want to get there before her, so that she doesn't choke on my jizz as she cries out her own orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum," I cry out just as I squirt into her mouth. I hear her moan her appreciation and I am only just managing to continue to tongue her pussy. Luckily, within ten seconds she reaches her pinnacle and almost crushes my head between her legs, as she stiffens and convulses underneath me. I continue to lick her, even after she has cum, but she starts to cry out, saying it's too painful. On this, I stop.

After we both calm, I start again. This time, I get into the missionary position and bend forward, and wrap my arms around her, pulling her up to sit on the edge of the wedge. We are now nose to nose and I can see she is rather flushed. A wonderful shade of pink is covering her entire skin and it reminds me of my first time with her. I wonder if it's the room and being blindfolded that makes her so flush. I start to kiss her, light at first, but she is demanding and our kiss deepens quickly. I notice she is rocking back and forth on the wedge, then I remember she still has the butt plug in.

 _So, Ana, you like the feeling it gives you?_

I chuckle to myself. Not so long ago, she didn't even want me to touch her rim, let alone push something foreign into her. I am forever hopeful that I will be allowed to use my dick one of these days.

I can feel myself getting hard again and I tell Ana to lay back down and grab her feet once more. "So, do you want me to fuck you now?"

"Yes… oh yes, please."

"How much? Tell me how much you want me inside of you."

"Oh I want you, I need you. God damn it C, fuck me! NOW!" With that I slam into her and I stop. She cries out her gratification of my having filled her to the brim. This is so deep and the plug moves as my body makes contact with hers.

"Again?"

"Yes, just fuck me, don't stop!"

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We lay there in post-coital calmness. Christian is laying back on the bed, slightly perched up on several pillows and I am in his arms. I gaze at my other present, which Taylor hung on the wall last night, but Christian has yet to notice it. I giggle at the fact that he finally has my butt, but not in the way he's expecting.

"So, did you like your present?"

"Mmmm," he lazily hums.

"What about the other one?"

"What other one?.. Oh yeah, your secret mission the other day. So, Miss Steele, what was you up to?"

I cannot hold out much longer. "Look on the wall, over there in that corner," I say, pointing to the sculpture. His eyes widen and he abruptly sits up, which knocks me forward.

"Jeez! Is that you?" He blurts out as he jumps up from off of the bed to have a closer look. As he reaches it, his eyes widen and he cannot help himself and touches it, running his fingers across the left cheek. "Not as soft as the real thing, but god, Ana, this is beautiful. What made you think of this?" He's grinning like a Cheshire cat and this fills me with happiness.

 _He loves it._

"Well, you wanted my butt, so I did the next best thing and gave you a replica," I giggle, but that turns into a downright roar, when I see him run his index finger along the crack and try and push it into my butt hole, which doesn't exist.

"If you want an actual butt hole next time, you will have to take me to London. There is a guy there that will make it, which you can have made into a ring, if you want."

He looks at me and frowns. "Have your ass-hole made into jewellery?"

"Yeah, the small metal casts are small enough to make into whatever you want. He started off making chocolates and progressed to metals, which are much nicer, who wants to eat a chocolate butt hole."[2] I shake my head in disbelief that someone was mad enough to even think up such an idea. I start to laugh again, as I see Christian actually contemplating the idea of going to London.

"It was a joke, Christian. I am not bending over, splaying my crack for anyone, especially a strange man."

"Except me?" He asks as he cocks his brow.

"Oh, Mr Grey, you are incorrigible and I wouldn't say you are strange… Kinky, but not strange."

He sprints back to the bed and catapults himself towards me, almost landing on top of me. "Round two, Miss Steele."

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

It's nearly seven and my parents are due any minute. Kate and Elliot are also coming over, as Elliot got wind from mother and he had to bring Kate, especially as Ana is now living here. I know we agreed it was going to be an indefinite stay, but I am determined not to let her leave. I don't think she has explained the circumstances in any detail to Kate yet.

We hear the elevator and the doors ping open, but I stand there in shock as I watch Elena exit behind my parents, she has a smug expression on her face and the fury starts to build inside of me.

 _How dare she invade my space!_

"What the hell is she doing here, mother?" My mother stops and father almost ploughs into the back of her, as he was only one step behind. "She's not invited and certainly not wanted here, she has to leave!" I am so angry. I know what has happened, she's phoned mother to find out if I told her anything of what happened in Georgia and mother's mentioned the dinner party, so Elena probably invited herself along.

"Christian, that is no way to talk. I thought Elena was your friend."

"She isn't any longer," I growl. I can see Elena is all arrogance and doesn't think I will say anything in front of my parents, but I couldn't give a shit anymore. She has used my parents to come here tonight… in actual fact she's probably used my parents all along. What friend would seduce their closest friend's son, who was still in school?

"She physically attacked Ana last week. I want nothing more to do with her." I growl and I feel a ripple of satisfaction when I see Elena's face fall. Her expression is now one of worry.

"Yeah, didn't think I would say anything, Elena. I suggest you now leave." I call Taylor, who escorts her back downstairs. My parents are just watching the whole thing, both their jaws dropped at the turn of events.

Ana is clinging onto me for dear life and I wrap my arm around her, to hold her close, I know she's scared. I see my mother's reaction as Ana has her palm flat against my chest.

"Christian?" she asks, not believing her eyes. She moves forward and just gazes at Ana's hand.

"I can't believe it either, mother, but for some perverse reason, only Ana can touch me."

"I think you have quite a lot of explaining to do, Christian." Mother looks sad, I am not sure if she's worried about what just went down with Elena, or that she wasn't the first one to be able to touch me. She has never been able to hug me properly, not even as a child.

"Not now, after Elliot takes Kate home, we can sit down then and have a long chat." I am now resolved to explain everything to my parents, including my now abandoned lifestyle. I think they have a right to know, it would explain the non-existence of girlfriends over the years and I am sure they would understand, bearing in mind my touch issues.

I hear the elevator ping and we all look around, hoping that Elena hasn't sneaked back up again, but see the dopey face of my brother, with Kate on his arm.

"Hey, bro, what's happening?" he grins, ignorant to everything as usual.

* * *

 **Footnote**

 **[1]** Trois Gnossiennes, are the first three of six music pieces written by the French composer Erik Satie. These were initially published, the latter three pieces were released after Satie's death in 1968.

The works are for the most part in free time (lacking time signatures or bar divisions) and highly experimental with form, rhythm and chordal structure. The form as well as the term was invented by Satie.

From The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows - 'gnossienne'

n. a moment of awareness that someone you've known for years still has a private and mysterious inner life, and somewhere in the hallways of their personality is a door locked from the inside, a stairway leading to a wing of the house that you've never fully explored—an unfinished attic that will remain maddeningly unknowable to you, because ultimately neither of you has a map, or a master key, or any way of knowing exactly where you stand.

 **[2]** London artist Magnus Irvin, along with business partner Michael Ritzema, is Edible Anus. Primarily artists, they've also spent the last decade making bumhole shaped luxury Belgian chocolates, but have now progressed onto metals, and offer a bespoke casting service that immortalises your least attractive orifice in bronze for £1,200


	24. Vol 2 - A Cathartic Release

**Christian** **'** **s POV**

Besides Elena's intrusion, the evening with all the family was great. However, the absence of Mia was felt, even though she drives me crazy with her enthusiastic over zealous nature. I wish she had come back a couple of weeks early, but she said that she has a cooking exam next week and if she missed that, her whole six month course would have been for nothing.

Elliot was his usual self, acting the fool and drinking the good stuff to excess, but I didn't care. It doesn't happen all that often that family are invited over and who am I to begrudge him a tipple or six.

Mother was a little quiet, I think it was due to the Elena incident, when they first arrived and the impending talk later. I hope she is not fretting over it, as it will be hard for me as it is to explain without her worrying beforehand.

Everyone loved Ana, Elliot already knew her and obviously Kate loves her to bits, she's like a sister to her. Kate has been growing on me this evening, even though I think she is still spoilt, but then, Mia is and I am the main culprit who spoils her. Kate certainly can handle Elliot, who is putty in her hands, but having said that, I am putty in Ana's hands and mom runs rings around Dad. Us Grey guys are weaklings when it comes to the women in our lives.

It's gone midnight and all four of us are sitting on the couches: mom, dad, Ana and myself. I have just told them everything, even mentioning the playroom. My parents are both speechless, which I am not surprised at.

"That bitch will pay for what she has done to you," my father finally shouts out. "Christian, whatever you have done is not your fault, you were enticed, brainwashed and didn't know any different and was eventually left to the only type of relationship you knew. Elena has to pay for what she has done to you."

"Dad, just leave it, she's gone from my life, well she will be once I sell Esclava, I want her out of my life for good. It took Ana to make me see sense and only when Elena hit her and knocked her to the floor, did it all fall into place and become clear, I've been such a fool."

Mother looks at Ana and grabs her hand, "I'm sorry." She looks at me and I see she is now crying. "Christian, will you ever forgive me?"

"For what? There is nothing to forgive, mom." I hope she is not feeling guilty, due to some silly theory that she neglected me. "It's no one's fault except for Elena's. She knew what she was doing, I just went with it as I was a horny teenager with so much pent up frustration and you know a regular girlfriend was not a possibility, not with my touch issues. Elena was your friend and you had no reason to not trust her, when she wanted me to work in her backyard."

"So, that was when it started?" Dad is now really angry. I'm sure he remembers the occasion, as that particular day I left with the typical teenage strop, but multiplied tenfold, then came home as calm as anything a few hours later. He questioned my change in mood back then, thinking I had smoked some pot in order to chill-out. At the time I didn't say anything and just went to my room for a jerk off, as I was still horny with the images of a naked Elena on my mind. That first occasion wasn't as harsh as it ended up being, I suppose she was weening me into the lifestyle over a period of time, and the bad stuff happened once she had me in her clutches. Those images of her back then now repulse me and I hate myself for not being able to remove them from my memory.

"Mom, dad, I want you to know that I have left that harsh lifestyle behind me. I cannot do it with Ana, I couldn't hurt her."

"But you hurt your other girlfr… ladies?"

"Submissives, dad. Yes I would hit them, but it was all consensual, they wanted me to inflict pain on them and they could stop me at any time. Ana doesn't want that and I can't anyway, I love her too much." I say and I look at Ana, who is also in tears. "Hey, What's with the crying, baby?" I say softly to her, and wipe the wetness from her cheeks.

"But why, Christian, why hit on them? There must be a reason? Did Elena teach you this? I wasn't a good mother and I now realise that I was unable to recognise what was happening right under my nose."

 _God mom, stop this guilt trip!_

"Elena taught me how to release the anger by punishments, but if you must know, it was the crack whore who ultimately drove me forward. She let _that man_ treat me as he did and then she abandoned me, my anger is aimed at her, and I have to release that anger, somehow." I say abruptly, maybe I've said too much, but I need to make my mother see it's not her fault, none of it. Ana grips my hand, she wasn't aware of that part, only that my mother abandoned me and I had a shitty childhood and that I punished my subs. She didn't know the link.

"Ana, I have a confession. All my previous… ladies looked like the crack whore and I think… No, I know my actions towards them were my way of punishing my mother. As I couldn't punish her, I ended up with lookalikes and took it out on them. The lifestyle allowed me to act out my vengeance, without question. I shouldn't have allowed myself to become such a monster, I can now see it was wrong, but at the time, it was my only way of coping."

Ana sits bolt upright. "Do I also look like her?"

"A little… only your colourings, but that is a coincidence. Baby, I didn't seek you out because of the likeness, as I had done with the subs... You know how we came to meet and it wasn't a conscious effort on my part to have you as _my_ next sub. The thought of hitting you makes me feel sick, there is no way I could treat you as such.

"From the start you intrigued me, you were different from the rest, we became platonic friends due to your… our situation back then. I found myself falling for you and I tried to keep my distance, but I was fighting a losing battle, what with everything else that was happening at the time, I knew I was defeated in not falling for you. There came a point where I couldn't take it any longer, by that time I was already madly in love with you. That's when I came to you, giving you a choice. I asked you _how complicated was_ _'_ _complicated.' Do you remember?_ I wanted you to make a choice and I wanted you to choose me."

She looks at me, her eyes wandering about my face for inspiration and I sit there waiting for her response, but nothing comes. "Please, Ana, say something."

"Is this as deep as it goes? No more surprises to come."

"No, that's as bad as it gets." I hang my head in shame. "I don't think it can get any worse."

I sense her distance and I think I may have lost her, as her countenance is stiff and her voice is now harsh and clipped. I see her hand resting on her thigh, so take it in mine. She, however, pulls it from my grasp, something I didn't anticipate. I inhale sharply, and my gaze flies up to meet hers.

My mother can see her reaction and moves across from opposite me to sit beside Ana and takes her into her arms, holding her close. "Baby, please don't pull away from me." I can feel myself begin to panic, I can sense another episode coming on, not twice in one week, surely. I stand and walk around the room, back and forth, pacing the floor, she's still not saying anything. "No, not again! I can't lose you." I go over to the wall and start hitting my head against it, crying out _No! No! No!_ as I do. Dad rushes over and tries to pull me away, he knows what is happening as I did this as a child, but he is not strong enough to stop me now that I am a full grown man. Mother has started to cry and looks down at Ana, hoping for some miracle cure.

My baby knows exactly what to do, and gathers her courage and gets up to stand by my side. "Christian, Stop!" she screams her command in my ear. I stop, I can't ignore her, but I gaze at the white painted wall in front of me, which now has a small blood stain smeared across it. I know I have cut my forehead, but at this moment in time, I am numb to the pain. "Look at me!" My head jerks sideways, into her direction, afraid to see her rejection of me once more, but I see the softness has returned to her expression. "Do you honestly think that this piece of news would make me leave you? After all we have been through? It's just a bit of a shock to know that the one you love the most in the world has acted in such a way. It's just hard to accept."

"I thought…" I whimper, as the tears start to stream down my face. "I thought you were about to run, are you saying you're not?"

"If you had punished me, as you have done your other subs in the past, then yes, I would have left. But, you have never hit me, well not in that way," she blushes, having recalled the occasional slap on the ass during sex, which she enjoyed. "So I cannot hold it against you." Ana moves forward and I take her into my arms, but I am exhausted and sink to the floor, pulling her down with me. I just sit there holding her tight to me and it's like all the anxieties that have built over the past few hours have washed away in some sort of emotional cleansing. Ana now knows everything and she has accepted it.

She looks up at me and then her eyes move up to my head. Her survey of me makes me remember my injury.

 _My forehead fucking hurts now._

"Grace, can you get the first aid…" she smiles, as she sees my mother already has it in her hand and is walking towards me. "Let your mom see to your head, Christian," she says as she pulls away from me.

 _No! Don_ _'_ _t go, come back!_

Ana goes and sits by my dad, who has moved to the closest seat to where I am. He wraps his arm about her shoulder and holds her to him. A warmth begins to brew in my heart, I can see my parents already are very fond of this girl, who seems to be able to handle everything I throw at her, and then some. They can see this and have welcomed her into the family.

I am brought out of my musings by a sharp sting. "Fuck!"

"Language, Christian. It's only an alcohol wipe. Lucky for you it won't need stitching, just a band-aid."

After she has done her Florence Nightingale impression, we go and sit back on the couches. I am next to Ana, holding her hand and my parents are opposite us on the other couch, they are quiet and I don't know what they are thinking. I know they have said it was Elena's fault, but they must despise me now for what I became. I watch them attentively, trying to gauge their thoughts. "Do you hate me?"

"What? Of course we don't," dad cries out, not believing I asked such a question.

Mom moves forward and sits on the edge of her seat, preparing for a speech, I think. "Christian, although it has been hard to listen to what you have said, I know that it has been your many issues in life that has taken you to that place. I am not sure exactly what this lifestyle you have talked about is like, but if there is some sort of community out there that acts the same way, then who am I to judge what is right or wrong, it's just a different way of life. You found an escape that worked at the time, you no longer can use it and it looks like you no longer need it, and have managed to adjust, which makes me very proud. Son… we all love you, everyone here thinks the world of you. Elliot does, although he won't admit it to your face and Mia dotes on you. I can see Ana is the centre of your universe and you are probably hers. You are surrounded by family who love you and we will never ever feel any different. You have always found it difficult to believe it when we say we all love you, but after tonight's revelations, you must see that we do unconditionally.

"Mia probably doesn't any longer, I cut her allowance down and am making her work for me," I say trying to steer the conversation onto a lighter topic.

"Good for you, son. It's about time she pulls her weight," Dad chuckles.

"She will be working for Andrea, so she will be under my feet at Grey house." I roll my eyes, wondering why I had such an idea, she will be a nightmare.

"Just make sure she doesn't take liberties, darling. She had your father wrapped around her finger when she worked in his office and she was only there a week."

"Mm, that is what I am afraid of." I look up at the clock and it's gone three in the morning. I didn't realise it was so late, but then Elliot wouldn't take the hint to leave until just gone midnight. "Do you want to stay the night? It's really late and we can continue to discuss this in the morning, if you want. I think we have all had enough for tonight and we need to try and get some sleep."

Mom looks at dad and he nods. The guest room, which was the subs room, is already prepared as I had a feeling deep in my gut that someone would be staying over, but expected it to be Elliot with too much booze inside of him to even manage one foot in front of the other. Dad says they have a small overnight bag in the car, which they always carry around with them and he goes down to grab it. Within ten minutes he is back and they head up the stairs.

"You sure you are okay with everything?" I ask Ana once more, making sure that she didn't just say it for my parent's sake.

"Yes, as I said, if you had treated me to your harsh punishments, I would have no issues with walking out of the door, even if I would have been heartbroken for the rest of my life. As it is, I can detach myself from what you felt towards your subs and your comparison with your birth mother, those feelings were not aimed at me... Now, Mr Grey, think it's time for bed, and sleep."

"And there was me thinking we could have just a little play around," I try my luck, even a full blown meltdown and my parents now knowing everything hasn't put a dampener on my libido.

"Christian, it's late, I'm tired and I think you had enough this morning… and afternoon. We didn't get to leave the playroom until three and to be honest, I'm a bit sore."

"Sore? Why didn't you say? I have some cream I could rub onto your soreness," I smirk at her.

"Lord! You are insatiable." She grabs my hand and we make our way to our bedroom. I make sure I lock the door, so that mother doesn't barge in again in the morning.

* * *

 **Sunday 19th June 2011**

 **Christian's POV**

I wake to the smell of baking. Mrs Jones isn't working today as it is Sunday, so it must be mother. I rub my eyes to try and focus on the room, which is still in darkness from the drapes being drawn. Ana doesn't usually want them closed, but when we finally got to bed, she had the start of a headache and wanted no light in the room.

My dreams were weird last night. Luckily, I didn't have any major night terrors, just an assortment of oddities with Ana thrown in the middle of them. At one point she was washing a blood stained wall in the great room, but the blood wouldn't wash off, so she took a hammer to the wall and knocked a hole in it, to get rid of the mark. The next she was pushing a butt plug into my ass and dry humping my behind, doggy style, this I didn't like. Elena used to do that and I don't want to think about it. Then she was balancing mini profiteroles across her entire naked body in the playroom, demanding I eat them off of her without them rolling onto the bed, I am sure Mrs Jones dessert choice for the evening had a part to play in that one. I sit there and ponder on that last dream and think that could be something we could attempt in the playroom, if she ever wanted to go back in there. I still don't know her thoughts on the room, whether it will be a special treat, or our normal haunt.

I roll out of bed and go relieve myself in the bathroom and a quick wash and brush of my teeth, I'll have a shower with Ana, later. I grab a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, then make my way out into the direction of where the delicious smell is coming from. As I get to the kitchen, I see Ana and my mum gazing out of the window, pointing towards Royal Crest. I am sure Ana is telling her I rented them the place, but she only officially lives there on paper.

My eyes gaze at what Ana is wearing, she has one of the flared mini skirts on, the one with the big blue stripes and a white shoestring camisole, which she already had. She looks cute, especially with her flat ballerina pumps.

She looked gorgeous last night, I asked her to wear one of the cocktail dresses I had bought her, a cream Pamella Roland number with a low scoop back. I couldn't help myself and my hands wandered up and down her back, and my fingers dipped inside her dress and around her body, I could feel the side of her breast on more than one occasion, where my fingertips stroked her delicate skin. Elliot caught me half way through the evening and made everyone aware that I was fondling Ana, which I wasn't… or was I? I smile at how playful I have become and it was only weeks ago, that I would never entertain the idea of a public show of affection.

Ana and my mother are still oblivious to my presence and I smirk at them as they continue their conversation. They sound like they have known each other for years. Mom puts her arm around Ana's shoulder and Ana's hand comes up and rests on top of it and she leans her head against my mom's shoulder.

"If you two have finished with your girly bonding, a cup of coffee wouldn't go a miss," I chirp up. Ana jumps out of her skin and spins around.

"Oh, I thought you would be at least another hour. You did toss and turn a lot last night, Christian, did you get enough sleep?"

"Yep, dreaming, but all good… I think. At least it weren't bad." I hold out my hands and Ana comes over for a morning kiss. I don't care that my mom can see, I doubt she would mind seeing me happy and in love and showing some affection for a change. I have always been aloof and disconnected to the family and girlfriends have been non existent, to which she now knows why.

I look at mom and notice someone missing. "Where's dad?"

"Still in bed, he couldn't sleep last night, he was fretting and cursing Elena, until he finally fell to sleep at around five. I think he wants to talk to you later this morning on what to do about her."

"What can be done, mom. I don't want to call the cops as what happened was years ago and I don't want it to become public knowledge. It will affect the family and also Ana, I don't want that to happen. I know she no longer has a tendency for subs of that age, her last four subs have been in their late twenties, the latest one is nearly thirty. Shit, that still sounds bad, but they were all of legal age."

"No, I think your father was thinking more along the lines of self satisfaction."

"What? Dad? What can he do?"

"He was thinking initially to place restraining orders so that she cannot approach you, Ana or the rest of the family including Kate. He wants to also help you get a bad deal on Esclava. I know you cannot sell cheap to family, due to the contractual conditions, but what about a friend of a friend of a friend? An unknown could come forward and offer you, say… ten dollars?" She grins at me, she has the same idea as I had, sell cheap in order to ruin Elena, I can take the loss, easily.

"I would have to look over the contract. Mom, that thought did cross my mind also. I just have to make sure there is no comeback, legally and maybe dad can help with that. I seem to remember putting in clauses as I was cautious at the time of going into business with her, she was a bit demanding at my investing in the venture and she had had no previous experience in running a business, let alone a string of beauty salons. I seem to remember clauses that were in my favour if I wanted to pull out. She never noticed them when she signed the papers, so she is unaware of them being there. I have the paperwork in the office, we can look at it later on.

At that moment, the oven timer goes off and Ana jumps up off of my lap. I grin as I see her take out chocolate chip muffins, that must be mom's influence, as she used to make those when we were kids and out of sorts.

I look at her and she smiles at me. "They always cheered you up, on a rainy day, darling."

I look out the window, but it's brilliant sunshine, then I realise she means me. "Mom, I am not downtrodden or traumatised over telling you. I thought I would be, but in fact I feel quite the opposite. I feel relieved, invigorated, unburdened and life can only get better."

I see her well up again and I must stop this now. "Don't you go crying on me again, I had enough of that yesterday," I grin. I see Ana go to her and wrap her arms about her waist, smiling up at her. This instantly has a soothing effect on my mother and she begins to hug Ana in her arms, rocking her back and forth. For some strange reason, I want to join in.

I go over and hold them both in my arms, but Ana protests at being squashed in the middle and pulls out of the huddle. I take hold of mom and give her the first proper hug she has ever had, telling her to put her arms against my back. I am not sure how I will react, but it's worth a try. As she places her palms against my shoulder blades, I melt into her embrace, she can feel me relax and her arms move around and she holds me tighter.

Dad comes in and stands still, frozen in the doorway. "Dear god, am I seeing right?" He says, not believing his own eyes.

"It looks like it Cary, I think everything is going to be okay," mom says, as she continues to hold me.


	25. Vol 2 - A Spare Ten Dollars

**Sunday 19th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's noon and we are all in Christian's study. I am thankful that Mrs Jones saw to it to hang a framed picture over the hole that Christian made when he thumped the wall, so his parents are oblivious to the damage.

He's been discussing the contract for Esclava with his dad for the past two hours, whilst Grace and I have been listening. Most of it has gone straight over my head and I think Grace is also confused, due to her occasional scrunched up nose.

His dad notices a few things that are in Christian's favour. There is a clause in the contract, which states that offers are not subject to a limited notice period. This means that there is no time delay between offer and close of deal, in which Elena can put in a matching bid. Also, there is no mention of market values and can be sold for anything, so the shares can be sold immediately, without warning and for a pittance. Mr Grey was surprised Elena didn't notice those particular gems, but Christian said that the signing was done in a rush, one evening, as Elena was running late for a dinner date. His legal team wanted him to put them in, so they were added at the last minute. Christian said that if Elena chose to not read the fine print on the final version, then that is her problem. There is also mention that the shares cannot be sold to close family or friends, but states acquaintances are fine. Christian remembers that he wanted to remove the family and friends limitation completely, but Elena wouldn't have it, thinking that she could have ended up being partners with Mia. So they came to a compromise and this is what they decided on. The third alteration on the 'not so standard' agreement, was that no attorney or third party needed to be involved, other than a witness to sign the agreement on either side.

Under the clauses that Elena insisted on, Christian cannot sell to me, which would have been the icing on the cake, but he pointed out fairly quickly that he didn't want me involved in this. He, however, had to find someone who is trustworthy.

I think my father, who doesn't take fools lightly, could play a prominent role and I suggest this as an option. Dad got remarried a few months ago and his new wife works in the beauty industry, but is between jobs due to her relocation after marrying. "Maybe Martha can run the company, can she relocate the salons?" I ask. He grins at me and I think this could work.

I decide to call my dad and put the phone onto loud speaker, so we both can hear the conversation. Grace and Carrick have gone out into the great room to give us some privacy, as this might be a bit awkward for me, explaining to my dad not only do I want him to buy a business, but from my boyfriend, whom he knows nothing about.

"Hey daddy, it's me."

"Hey Annie, how's it going? I've not heard from you in a month, what's happening?"

Oh drat, I knew that would be the first thing asked. I take a deep breath, here goes. "Well, a lot has happened, actually. I'm seeing someone and we sort of live together now, although it's not official." I see Christian frown, I know he thinks it is, well… it is in his head, but I still see it as staying indefinitely, with a reality check thrown in that I won't get bored and leave.

"You're with someone? Who? Do I know him? How did you meet? It's not Jose, is it?" I see Christian's face, I bet he's wondering, who the fuck José is.

"No it's not José, he got the hump and hasn't talked to me in months, not since I broke his arm. His name is Christian, he's just turned twenty eight and he owns his own company here in Seattle, he's not a recent college grad like me." I cringe as I don't know what else to say, 'Oh, I have just fallen in love with a multi billionaire, whom happens to be one of the top babe magnets in the country and he has a rather kinky playroom.'

"Business you say? Rich, is he?" my dad laughs, but I am mortified. Christian grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, he's not wanting me to get embarrassed over my dad's joke.

"Dad, please, he can hear you as I have the phone on loud speaker."

"Oh, well then nice to meet you Christian… Do we have a last name?"

"It's Grey, sir, and it's good to speak with you too. I have a lot to thank you for."

"Thank me?"

"For raising such a wonderful lady… Ana, baby don't, you are," he whispers to me as I feel my face burn. My dad hears him and chuckles.

"That she is. Annie, you were never one to accept compliments, is she bright red?"

"Yep, a wonderful shade of scarlet." I just smile shyly at Christian, his eyes are sparkling with the banter he is having, I didn't think they would be so at ease with each other straight off.

I need to get this call back on track, so I straighten myself out in order to start business. "Dad, the reason I am calling you is on behalf of Christian. He has a beauty salon business he owns and wants to sell it quick, I thought Martha might want to have her own business, as she is a qualified beautician, didn't you say she had her own shop in the past?"

"Yeah, she did, back in the late 90's. But Annie, I can't afford that, I don't have that sort of money floating about," he sighs.

"Mr Steele, do you have a ten dollar bill spare?" Christian asks.

"Well, yes son, I got a few of them in my pocket right now, for our takeaway tonight," he laughs, not connecting the two.

"The business is yours for ten dollars, I will even throw in the expertise of my accounts department to help your wife in the first few months."

"Ten dollars? It can't be much if it's worth that. _What is it? A washing up bowl, towel and a pair of scissors?_ " he laughs again.

"No, the company is worth two million dollars, there is a salon in Seattle and one in Olympia. The premises come with the business, but can be sold in order to relocate. Alternatively, you can put a manager in the Seattle branch and sit back and enjoy the profits, which are several thousand a month. The Olympia branch already has a manager in place… I will be honest with you, Mr Steele, I am selling as I just want rid of it in order to annoy a minority shareholder."

I hear him gasp, "You want to annoy someone at the cost of two million dollars?"

"Daddy, please don't ask how rich he is, I know that is what you're thinking. Let's just say he can afford it. Go look him up on Google." He must be by his PC, as I hear him tapping the keys.

"Fuck! Shit!.. Sorry." I hear him gasp. "You're the Chief Exec of Grey Enterprises?"

"Yep, that's me. So, what do you think? Are you interested?"

"I don't know, it's a lot to take on board and what about any repercussions?"

After further discussions and persuading on my part to try and win dad over, we end the call. He needs to go and talk to Martha about it, as she will be the one in charge of the day to day running. Dad thinks that he will have some sort of repercussions on this from Elena, but Christian states that it will more than likely be him she will be aiming her anger at. Knowing that the business can be sold immediately has put my dad's mind at rest to some degree, as if it proved to be more than Martha could handle, then they could sell up immediately. I look at Christian as soon as I end the call, not sure why he is grinning at me. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing… He just called me 'son.'"

Dad calls back an hour later and asks that the paperwork be sent over by email. Apparently, Martha was bouncing around the kitchen when dad told her. Christian scans the documents over to him with some other clauses. The business will be in his name, not Martha's, but he can make her president. It cannot be sold for anything less than market value prices, which is for two reasons. Firstly, dad will get a good payout for it and secondly, if Elena was inclined to buy it back, it will be at market value and she won't be able to twist my dad's arm, although that will be impossible, considering his nature.

Dad agrees to the deal and Christian has a courier drive the contract down to him and we wait for them to come back, signed. I ask if Grace and Carrick would like to stay for dinner and I will cook a roast. They accept, but will leave after we have eaten.

Christian remembers to phone down to the concierge and to tell them to remove Elena Lincoln from the list of guests allowed up into the apartment. She has been barred from access to the building and if she refuses to leave, they are to call Taylor, who will go down and escort her from the premises.

They are sitting on the couches, when Christian comes out to the kitchen, to make sure I know where everything is. He has forgotten that I have used the kitchen before on more than one occasion.

He comes around me and holds me to him from behind, "You look so enticing, Ana, being a domestic goddess in the kitchen." How can someone say I look enticing whilst peeling the potatoes is beyond me, but he makes it sound so sexy. His hands are wrapped around my waist and his cheek is resting on my temple as he watches me with the vegetables, but a hand begins to stray and heads downwards. Christian reaches the hem of my skirt and lifts it up, where his hand delves into my undies.

"Christian, stop it!" I whisper. "Your parents."

"There is at least fifty feet between us and a wall of kitchen cupboards blocking their view, they can't see us and the music is drowning out any noise." Shit, his fingers are rubbing me and I want to groan, but I know that the room will echo and they will hear me, even if Sinatra is playing in the background.

Christian pulls me back against him and I feel his arousal. This makes me rub my behind against him. "Take down your knickers," he commands abruptly. I do as he says and I hook my fingers into the sides and slide them down as far as my knees. He drags out the small steps that Mrs Jones uses to reach the top shelves and tells me to step up onto the first rung, so I am at the right height. He lifts the back of my skirt and I hear a distinct zipper being pulled undone, along with a small shuffle indicating he has pulled his pants down slightly and… _Oh! He is in me._ His breath judders as he pushes deeper and my head falls back against his shoulder. He has one hand about my waist still, holding me tight to him and his other is still rubbing me. His movements are small but quick and all I want to do is groan out loud, but we are both aware of the couple sitting not that far away. Christian leans over and is able to turn the tap on, to try and further drown out any sex noises that may occur.

"I'm gonna cum, Christian," I turn my head and whimper quietly into his neck. I shake and my legs begin to give way but he holds me in place, whilst still moving inside of me. The sound of my release is remarkably subdued, even though its intensity was not. I hear Christian also cum, as his breathing stops momentarily and he exhales a victorious _YES!_ through his gritted teeth.

Operation cleanup has now begun, as we don't want any trace to linger in the presence of his parents, heaven forbid they notice. I grab some kitchen roll and stuff it between my legs, pull up my undies and quickly head to the downstairs bathroom, where I need to sort myself out. Christian gets the wet wipes from under the sink and removes all traces of our intimacy from his cock and washes his hands.

When I come out of the bathroom, Christian is with his parents again, as though nothing has happened. He looks up at me and I give him a ridiculous grin, before returning to the kitchen. He's joking about something with his dad, I think it is regarding Elliot's drunken state last night.

Just before his parents are due to leave, the courier brings the paperwork back from dad. The deal is done and Christian now has the signed documents to prove it. Dad had Ted, his neighbour who so happens to be a solicitor, look over the papers. As all were in good order, dad signed them and Ted was witness. Christian's set of papers were then returned by the same driver, who was told to wait. Dad has paid the ten dollars into the designated bank account by instant transfer and Christian will send $4.90 over to Elena later tonight. As there is no time out clause, the deal is done and Elena cannot do anything about it.

By ten, Christian's parents are leaving and as the elevator door shuts, he grabs my hand and leads me upstairs.

 _Oh! The playroom!_

"Christian, what are you doing?"

"I need you, in here," he says as he punches in 0910. "Please, baby. I know yesterday was a one off, but we both enjoyed it, didn't we."

"Fuck yeah!" I blurt out, without realising the implications. "Oh darn! I was gonna treat it as a special occasions thing, but sod it!" I say. I want this, he wants this, so why are we skating around the issues if we both want it.

It's gone midnight and I am totally exhausted. Having spent two hours in that room has drained me of all my strength. I am now half asleep, as he carries me downstairs and as my head hits the pillow, I am out like a light.

I wake to Christian shouting. What the fuck! Who is he talking to? I cannot hear anyone else, so assume he is on the phone. I look at the alarm clock an it's three in the morning. I bet it's Elena, Christian must have sent the money over.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"I told you I would sell to the lowest bidder, just to make a quick sale and I accepted it. I don't care about the money, I just want you gone from my life, for good."

"But you can't just cut me out, you have an obligation to me. I need that money!"

"What fucking obligation? I don't owe you anything… If this is about the money you loaned me years ago, I have already paid that back to you with interest, I owe you nothing."

"That's not what I mean, we have… you have… obligations!" she huffs.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Elena, let this be the end. I don't want to drag this out. I don't want to hear you, see you, or read anything from you, so let's just say our goodbyes now." I am getting fed up with all this, I just want out.

"No… you can't," she's crying? What the fuck is going on? She never cries. I can't take this, it's an act and a ploy to get me to stay friends. "Please, Christian, I went through physical hell for you, you just can't cut me out like this-"

With that I end the call, cutting her off in mid sentence. I don't want to hear about Linc beating her up yet again. I know she went through a lot back then, but that was her decision to commit adultery and pay the consequences if she got caught. If all else fails, she mentions the aftermath of our separation and what she had to endure at the hands of her husband. Her rehab in California took months and she was so subdued for a time afterwards, that I actually thought that she was heartbroken at one point. But Linc and Elena were never in love, as it was a marriage of convenience, she gained wealth whilst he gained a trophy wife.

I go to the piano and lift the fall board to expose the keys. The stretch of black and white mimics how my life once was, monotone and flat. Now Ana has brought vivid colours and lucidity to the meaning of my existence, I am here for her. We were put on this planet to be together and no-one, not even Elena will pull us apart.

I shut my eyes and start to play, allowing my emotions to choose the music. Suffocation fills the room and I find myself not thinking about the loss of a friend, but that of a normal life. From birth until a week ago, I was nothing but a shell of a human being, trying to exist in this world. Now I am whole, filled with love and desiring a future, rather than just waiting for the day to end, so that the next may start, filled with the same monotony of the day before.

I hear Ana come into the room, but I do not stop and continue to play the mournful piece as I lament the loss of nearly twenty eight years of my life. I feel her sit down on the piano stool beside me. Her head leans against my shoulder and I cannot play anymore and my fingers still on the keys.

"Are you okay?" she asks me, her voice is full of concern. She must have heard the shouting.

I sigh and open my eyes to look at her, but I don't know what to say. Elena said some cut-throat stuff, but her behaviour towards the end of the conversation confused me. I have to think that it's all mind games, that's what she is good at, I can see that now and thinking back over the years, I can pinpoint out many times where she manipulated me to her cause.

"She is livid, but then I didn't expect anything less. She has threatened with a legal suit, but I told her to go back and look at the contract, there is nothing she can do, no loopholes, nothing. I told her that she should have reread the contract on the day of signing, she huffed and said that she didn't expect me to be so underhand. That is her problem, not mine. She should have known that I am calculating in business, how does she think I got to where I am today, by being _Mr Nicey Nicey?_

"She came into the venture four years ago without putting a penny in, and she has been left with the same, so it's not as if she's lost any money out of it and she's made enough over the duration. She did, however, start with the waterworks, hoping that I would negate the deal, but that wasn't going to happen and I hung up on her."

"Thank god it was all on the phone and she didn't come over."

"Oh, she's already tried that, she attempted to get in and I got a call from Geoff downstairs. I told him to eject her from the building and she called me from her car. Dad will have the restraining orders sorted tomorrow, so she won't be able to approach, call, text, email or write to any of us, I have also included your dad and Martha in the group she cannot approach."

"Oh shit, I just realised something. What if she ignores the order and tells my dad what I was to Cliff. My father will go ballistic."

"Deny it, it will look like vengeance of a bitter old woman. I doubt she will try that, she knows I will ruin her and take what little she has left."

I look at the clock and it's late, I scoop Ana up into my arms and carry her back to the bedroom. "Back to bed, we have work in the morning."


	26. Vol 2 - Back to Work

**Monday 20th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I reach my desk at SIP just before nine, having managed to avoid Clare, who was on the phone. I will talk to her later, but right now I need to know what I am going to be doing now that Jack has gone.

The office was told that Jack had been sacked and with my disappearance for two weeks, people started to talk and there was speculation that he attacked me and I ended up in hospital. Roach called an emergency staff meeting to put matters straight, but warned everyone not to say anything to me, unless I mention it first.

The week before last, when I worked from home, I was going over the stuff that Jack had left. But now that is done, I am wondering where my next work assignment will be coming from. My phone rings and it's Elizabeth Morgan, she has asked me to go into Roaches office. Shit, I am for the sack… No, that can't be right, Christian wouldn't allow that, but does Roach know the full extent of my connection to the new owner?

"Ah, Ana, take a seat," he says as I enter his office. It's nothing like Christian's, which is rather stark and modern. But SIP isn't a modern building, far from it, it's decor is at least a couple of decades old and rather rustic in nature. I sit down and just look at Roach, waiting for him to start talking. He eyes me warily and I feel my face begin to heat. "As you know, Jack is no longer with us…" he pauses to gauge my reaction, but I do not give anything away. "His post will not be filled, as the company is due a reshuffle within the organisation's structure. Therefore, you will be working with one of the other editors and in particular a female editor." He huffs as though this is all too much of an effort to sort out.

 _Fuck you Roach, you should have got rid of that shit-head before he went too far, and you wouldn_ _'_ _t have to deal with all this crap now._

"Elizabeth will take on the bulk of Jack's work, so she will need two assistants to help. I trust you are aware of most of his authors?"

"Yes, I believe I have contacted each one by phone, during the week he was in New York, and I have gone over each of their files during my week at home. I managed to neaten up Jack's filing system, as it was very disorganised."

"Good, I am sure Elizabeth will appreciate that. You may continue to use your own desk, as you are close to Hannah, Elizabeth's assistant. We will be moving locations soon, so new seating plans will be put into place then."

"Oh, we are going to Grey House?" I blurt out, then realise that he now knows I know Christian owns it. Roach narrows his eyes and looks at me suspiciously, I sigh. "I know Christian Grey bought the company."

"I thought you may have. Ana, what is your connection with the man?"

I am not sure I should say, I ask Roach to give me a moment and I head outside to the corridor where I ring Christian.

"Hey babe, you okay?"

"Yes, fine Christian. Roach is asking about our connection, I don't know what to say."

"Hell, tell him what you want, Ana, it's not as if it is a secret. Although, I would suggest Roach keeps it to himself. He's not giving you a hard time, is he?"

"No, he just mentioned about us moving and I blurted out Grey House, so I sort of let the cat out the bag first, sorry." I hear him laugh, he is not bothered, so long as it's Roach and no-one else. I end the call and return to Roaches office.

"Christian and I are a couple."

"But you don't live together? HR records shows you at another address to that of Grey's." Oh, he knows where Christian lives?

"We do, but it's not official yet." My heart warms when I say 'yet'. Yes it will be soon, I am sure of it, but slowly-slowly for the moment.

"Okay," he says, hesitantly. "Ana, I hope that you do not discuss anything with him regarding SIP?"

"Well, I do some, as in 'Hi honey, how has your day been?' But not when it comes to the inner workings. That's for you to discuss with him, I am no spy, Mr Roach." I am now annoyed, how dare he think I am squealing all and sundry to the new owner.

His gaze lightens and I think he is relieved. He grants me leave and to go and see Elizabeth, who is running around like a headless chicken. "Oh, Ana, thank god you are here. I can't work out any of Jack's files," she says looking down at the heap of papers on his desk.

"Elizabeth, they were all scanned and I have them all on a digital filing system. It will be much easier to find things. I will be sorting the paperwork out to match and filing it away in the cabinets, so you will have the original if you need it."

"Oh thank heaven someone managed to do that. I have been at him for years to get that sort of system in place, but none of his PAs lasted long enough to see the task through. That will be your first task, carry on with that until you are finished. I will contact IT to give me access to that directory."

I go back to my desk and find I have an email on my blackberry from Christian, I smile as I know that our email rallies are back."

-.-

 _From:Christian Grey_

 _Subject: First Day Back and Already Missing You._

 _Date:June 20th 2011 09:45_

 _To:BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Dear Miss Steele_

 _I hope your first day back at SIP is not too wearing, as you will be in great demand later tonight. I will need you to reserve as much energy as possible for then._

 _I understand that Roach has designated you as Elizabeth Morgan_ _'_ _s assistant. I hope you don't mind, but I did request that you be given a female boss, after what went down with Jack. If I have overstepped the mark and interfered in your career too much, then please tell me, and I will try my hardest not to butt in… But Ana, it will be difficult, as I only want the best for you and for you to not be too stressed out with work. ( And I want you happy when you return home to the nest.)_

 _I didn_ _'_ _t mention about the move, as I have yet to finalise where you all will be. The floor below me is where PR and advertising are based and they have been spoilt for too long with the amount of space they occupy. This will mean, Miss Steele, that I will be able to call upon you at short notice, whenever the mood takes me. ;)_

 _As the deal is still embargoed for another week and a half, I will have to contend with summonsing you to Grey House under false pretences. I have dreamed of taking you across my desk, since our interview and now that can become a reality._

 _I look forward to your reply and hope you are already wet._

 _Christian Grey_

 _Hopelessly in love CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

-.-

Jeez! Just with the mention of his desk, I can feel myself 'react'.

-.-

 _From:BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Do You Have A Lock On Your Office Door?_

 _Date:June 20th 2011 10:10_

 _To:Christian Grey_

 _Dear Mr Grey_

 _Firstly, thank you for your thoughtfulness as to my new manager. I appreciate your input and am happy with the small amount of involvement, but do not make a habit of it, as I would like to try and do this myself._

 _Secondly, do you realise that I now cannot stand, due to the risk of a wet patch on my skirt. The idea of lying across your desk and what your office furniture will now represent is making me needy. I think it will make a rather splendid fucking bench, don_ _'_ _t you think?_

 _The possibilities whilst you sit in your plush leather chair, as I hook my knees over the back, makes me want to come to you right now._

 _Dear lord! I may have to go to the bathroom and relieve myself._

 _Yours always_

 _Ana_

 _xxx_

-.-

Five minutes and I get another email. Oh dear god, I laugh as I read his response.

-.-

 _From:Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Fuck, now look what you nearly made me do!_

 _Date:June 20th 2011 10:15_

 _To:BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Shit Ana! I want you now! I nearly came in my pants!_

 _Can you not make an excuse to come over here, I will get Sawyer to drive you here in ten minutes? I can cancel my meeting._

 _If not, then what about lunch? From my calculations it will take ten minutes to have him bring you here, so that is forty minutes play time. (If you were in this building, that would be an extra quarter of an hour to play.)_

 _Fuck, I sound desperate, but I am!_

 _Christian Grey_

 _Now horny as ever CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

-.-

I shake my head, I can't leave now. He will have to contend with lunchtime.

-.-

 _From:BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Keep Yourself Occupied and I will remove my undies_ _…_

 _Date:June 20th 2011 10:30_

 _To:Christian Grey_

 _My lunch is at 1 o_ _'_ _clock, have Sawyer waiting outside and I will be spread out in front of you by quarter past._

 _Ana_

 _Xxx_

 _PS. Can you have your PA get a sandwich or something for lunch, as I won_ _'_ _t be able to stop at the deli on my way and will be rather hungry after our little interlude._

-.-

 _From:Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Do Not Remove A Stitch!_

 _Date:June 20th 2011 10:37_

 _To:BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Cannot wait! But leave your knickers on, I want the delight of taking them off of you._

 _I will get Andrea to get something to replenish our energy._

 _I will be permanently tented until I see you, Miss Steele._

 _Christian Grey_

 _Counting down the minutes, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

I feel all a fluster, but have to quickly calm myself, I need to get on with all this filing.

* * *

I have reached the top floor of Grey House and Sawyer has disappeared into Taylor's office, and I head towards whom I think is Andrea.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" she is polite, just as I recall. I notice the other girl is not here, but remember Christian gave her her cards and Mia will be starting in a couple of weeks.

"Yes, I am here to see Chr… Mr Grey. It's Anastasia Steele." Andrea grins, she must know that I am his girlfriend, I am sure she organised all the gifts he has sent me over the past few weeks. I just smile back shyly.

She phones through to Christian and within a second or two, he has opened his door and standing there grinning. Without saying anything I walk towards him and brush past into his office. "Miss Steele," he says sternly before closing the door, I know it's his dominant ego.

"Mr Grey," I return as I move over to his desk, which he has totally cleared. "I see you have already prepared _the bench_."

He does not answer, but locks the door and walks sultrily towards me, and as he does I slowly pull up the hem of my overly tight skirt, inch by inch, until the tops of my thighs become visible. His gaze moves from my eyes down my body and are fixed on the flesh of my bare legs, by the time he is standing in front of me. He is so close, yet not touching me, not until I look up at him. "So beautiful, baby," he breathes as he cups my face in both of his hands and kisses me softly.

I am all headiness and floating on a cloud when he pulls away from me and drops to his knees. He continues to expose my flesh, ruching the fabric of my skirt up to my waist. I see his eyes sparkle with desire when he sees the black lace undies I have on, and he doesn't waste any time in dragging them down my legs, and once off he stows them away into his back pocket, indicating that I will not be getting them back.

I shudder under his spell, as he kneels in front of me, in this imposing over-sized office. I am not sure that the walls are sound proofed, so I try and keep my reactions to a minimum and take note of my control methods from last night, whilst in the kitchen.

I am in a hypnotic daze as the velvet of his tongue worships me, loves me. But I am pulled out of my reverie when he stops and stands up. He guides me towards his desk and gently coaxes me to bend over, and as soon as my cheek comes into contact with the coolness of the polished wood, I feel him inside of me. He breaths out a heavy sigh of satisfaction as he pushes deeper into me, until he can go no further. "Grab the edge of the desk, baby," he growls.

He is groaning and moaning with each thrust and am I worried that his PA can hear him. "Christian… please… they will hear you."

"It's okay baby… double walled office… nothing can be heard…" he manages to say between his heaving.

I am able to relax, now knowing that I can let go and as I do, I feel my desire take over. "Shit, I'm gonna cum!"

"No, not yet, Ana! I want at least another five minutes!" he hisses through his teeth.

I can't, I need him to slow down if he wants it to last. Fuck, I can't control my orgasms, I don't know how he does it. "I can't!" I cry out, "Slow down!"

He slows his pace, and then starts up again once I have calmed slightly, but I only last another two minutes before I explode around him, and it is his undoing as he ignites inside of me. He grabs me and falls back into his chair, where he holds me close to him, in the circle of his embrace. "Thank you for cuming, Miss Steele." He grins at me and I have to giggle.

"I came and I cum. I do feel rather naughty."

"Naughty, because it's in my office?" I nod. I notice he has not pulled his pants back up and they are down to his knees. "You're gonna crease your trousers." My skirt is probably already wrecked, but it is so tight that when I eventually pull it back down, the creases will no doubt pull themselves out again. I sit there, totally stark naked from the waist down, this allows Christian to run his hands up and down my thighs, but he stops to offer me his handkerchief, so that I can sort myself out with a few coughs.

"I can't wait for you to be downstairs, all the little elicit meetings we could have in the store rooms and elevators."

"I hope you're joking, Mr Grey. What if we got caught?"

"Elevators have over-ride codes to stop them from working, I could accidentally make it break down between floors for say, half an hour? Store cupboards have locks," he says cocking his brow.

"Jeez! Is there any limit to your imagination? I thought this was bad enough. Next you will be wanting me to come here in the dead of the night and make love across the reception desk." I say, but I immediately realise I shouldn't have, as Christian has a rather wicked look on his face. "No! I put my foot down to that, you have CCTV in the public places, and Taylor will see it."

"Not if we turn it off." Oh shit, what have I said, I have fed the beast with ideas. Me and my big mouth.

I look at the clock on the wall and notice the time. It's already gone half past one and I feel sleepy. "Do you want to eat something before you go? Andrea got a few bits," he says, pointing to the food on the table by the couches, which resembles a mini buffet. "I won't have time to eat all this, Christian, we only have twenty minutes left," I say as we take a seat on the comfy sofa.

"Eat what you can and take some back with you. I'm sure you can finish it off at your desk…. Oh and I forgot to say, I called Cliff today, to see how he is."

 _Oh shit!_

"Is he okay?" I ask, cautiously. I am not sure he will ever calm down.

"He was after his initial rant at me, but I let him get it off his chest. We will be going over there tonight, if you want to, that is." He has already planned this, but at least he is giving me the option to go with him.

"I think it's best to go with you. I think he deserves an apology from me also."

"Ana, I won't be apologising for how things ended up, only the way in which I went about things. We can't help that we fell in love."

"No, but he won't see it like that, he will see it as you stealing me from him and me being weak to resist you."

"Irresistible, hey?" he smirks.

"You know you are, Christian."

"And you are to me, baby. I can't get enough of you. It's a shame you have to go so soon."

"Well, Mr Grey. When I am sat downstairs, you may wish to call upon me when you want, I can make an excuse to go to the ladies room and we can have quickies during the day."

"Mm, looking forward to that," he purrs.

It's half past five and I am heading out of the door. I am to go home to Escala first and meet Christian there, before heading over to Cliff's. However, as I walk through reception, Clare calls out to me.

"Ana, please wait, I need to talk to you." Oh heck, not now, I need to get home. I turn around and smile, not sure it looks sincere though.

"Ana, I didn't realise that I was the last to leave Fifties the other week. If I knew then I would have stayed with you or we should have left together. I thought Sandy and Dave were still at the bar." I seem to recall Sandy and Dave from Finance at the bar, but they left five minutes before she did. I assume the amount of alcohol she drank may have played a part in not realising they had gone.

"It doesn't matter, Clare. It's history now and I want to forget it."

"But Ana, I made a massive mistake, which I feel extremely guilty about."

"Clare, please, can we just drop it. All I ask of you is if we are out together, that we look out for each other. Having said that, I now have personal protection."

She looks at me, confused. "You have a bodyguard?"

"Yes, it may seem extreme, but my boyfriend insists on it." She is surprised at that, she wasn't aware I was seeing anyone, let alone have a boyfriend who can afford protection.

I look at the door and Sawyer is standing there, "And here he is."

Clare's eyes focus on Sawyer, "That's your boyfriend?"

"No, my protection." I smile and leave as I don't want to keep Christian waiting. I tell Clare that we will go to lunch later in the week, maybe a pizza.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

We are sitting in the R8, outside Cliff's house, neither of us wishing to move, but know that we have to get this over and done with.

I get out first, and open Ana's door for her and help her out of the car. "Ready?" She nods and we walk towards his front door, but Ana takes control and moves in front of me. "Baby, shouldn't I go in first?" I say, wanting to protect my woman, but before she can say anything, Cliff opens the door. He doesn't look all that well and looks like he has not slept in a fortnight.

We go into the living room and he offers us a drink. I decline as I am driving and Ana asks for a cup of Tea, which he has already prepared. He knows Ana well and I cringe at the thought of him knowing her intimately before me, but there is nothing I can do about that.

"You don't look well, Cliff," Ana says, stating the obvious. He closes his eyes and I know why he is like this, he loves her and is heartbroken. Shit, what have I done to this man.

I sink down onto the chair and put my head in my hands, "I'm sorry, Cliff. I didn't expect any of this to happen, but it just did."

"To be honest Grey, if it wasn't you, it would have been someone else or she would have just eventually left me. I could see Ana was not going to last the duration with me, not with how I am. She deserved more than what I could give her, even with you stepping in, that wasn't a great foundation to build a long lasting love on. Was it princess?" I flinch on the pet name, but cannot show how it has affected me. I have to remember it's just a word, even if meant as a term of endearment. He still has to get used to not having her in his life. Ana looks at me, she's worried I will say something, but I just shake my head, indicating to let it be.

"Cliff, I owe you an explanation…" I start to say, but he waves his hand, telling me he doesn't want to know. "No, I need to say this. I wasn't aware of Ana's identity, not until she walked into my office at Grey house, she was there to interview me for SIP. I recognised her birthmark and by that time, I was already interested in the Anastasia Steele that had came to my office. I had anticipated just becoming platonic friends and keeping the two situations separate from each other and it was fine for a short while, but then my emotions started to build and before I knew it, I couldn't live without her. Ana was also beginning to have feelings, but she didn't know I was the Dom in your playroom, not until she saw the DVD."

"Christian's right. I didn't know who he was. Cliff, I was already pulling away from you, even before I knew who C was. Could you not feel it?"

"Yeah, I felt it, but thought that it was because of C, not Christian."

"I don't know," Ana says, looking down and shaking her head. "My emotions were all over the place, I think I reacted to both Christian's presence and also C's. I think it was his pheromones that confused me during the playroom sessions, I must have been picking up on them and feeling what I had felt for Christian, whilst C was with me. By the last week, I was about to finish our arrangement, which would have also ended the arrangement with C, but then the phone call and you left before I had a chance.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you too, ask if everything was okay with us… Looks like it wasn't.

"I had to see to my brother, John, he was arrested, but it was a case of mistaken identity, so he was let out the following morning. He's staying with me now and I have given him a job in my company, as he has recently completed several carpentry courses after he turned over a new leaf."

"Of course, your business… Christian, can he do your closet?" Ana bursts out, without thinking of the odd situation that would put us all in.

"I don't think Cliff would want to be in my place, Ana, not after all that has happened. I'll get Elliot to fit it in somehow, although he's snowed under until early September." Thank god Ana said, _your_ and not _our_.

"I could do it for you. I don't have to be present, I can get my chief man to oversee the work and not be part of it.

"Grey, I have been thinking of your offer you made last week, and this is one way I can repay you, if you are still willing to help me out." I can tell he is serious about quitting the steroids. I had already looked into it and found a rehab clinic that would work with Cliff and they only need a week's notice for a long term stay.

"Cliff, the offer is still there if you want it, but you need to want this, not just attempt it in a half measured way."

"I know I have to get off this stuff, it's wrecked my life and I want a woman to settle down with, I don't want to be a Dom any more. I realised that when you came into my house, I saw how a true Dom should be like and I was nothing like that. Even with Ana's limitations, which was rather soft in comparison to some, my actions weren't very… well… domineering."

"You were at times, but think that might have been your mood swings rather than you wanting to top me."

Cliff knows what Ana is referring to, "I'm sorry for taking it out on you, princess. I know I shouldn't have done some of the stuff I did. I was too harsh on you."

"Cliff, you weren't, that is what a Dom is supposed to be like, but with you it seemed wrong, a total contrast from the 90% of the time you were sweet and loving. You need to try the standard relationship."

"I suppose, but I have to get myself sorted out first."

It's almost time to leave and I tell Cliff that I will be in touch with him later in the week. Hopefully they can take him from next week and I tell him it's best to get someone to look after things whilst he is away. His brother will be staying in the house and his manager can oversee the business, to some degree. It will be at least a month in rehab and anything that is of importance can be done by phone or text, under supervision.

Before we leave, Ana wants to use the bathroom, so I wait awkwardly in the living room with Cliff.

"Please take care of her, Grey. I know that she is nothing to me now, but I can't turn off my feelings for her and only want her to have the best."

"I will, Cliff. She means the world to me, I won't put anything or anyone before her, she is my world. I'm just so sorry it ended up with you getting hurt."

"Looks like the best man won, hey," he smirks.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

Thank god that is over with, I was surprised at how calm it all was, but Cliff has had a week or so to get over this and he was also aware that things weren't right towards the end, so was expecting something, just not what actually happened.

I come out of the rest room and hear a noise from the rear of the house. I peer down the corridor and into the conservatory, that overlooks the Sound. There I see an older version of Cliff, sitting in one of the wicker chairs. I wonder if that is John, Cliff's brother. I smile and wave shyly at him and he nods back, but before I go to move towards him, he gets up and walks out into the back garden and disappears from view. I take this as an indication he doesn't wish to continue with introductions, maybe Cliff has warned him to stay out of it, hence why he is sitting on his own at the back of the house. I go back to where Christian is, as I don't want to leave him too long with Cliff.

We get to the car and I sink back into the passenger seat and I ponder on whether I should mention it. "I think I saw John in the conservatory when I came out of the bathroom."

"Cliff's brother? Why was he in there? Did he say anything to you?"

"I waved at him and he nodded back, before he went outdoors. He didn't say anything, neither of us did." It was odd, wonder why he didn't say hello, or introduce himself. "Maybe Cliff didn't want him around, he probably isn't aware of the BDSM thing."

All thoughts of John dissipates when Christian phone pings, telling him he has a text. He grabs it from his breast pocket and huffs. "Who is it?"

"Who do you think. The restraining orders aren't in place yet, dad thinks it will be a couple of days for some reason, so I am being bombarded with texts and calls from Elena."

"What does she say?" I am curious as to what she is telling him, I hope he isn't listening to her.

"I don't know, I've been deleting all her texts and voice mails without reading or listening to them, and I won't answer it when she calls. I don't want to hear her drivel."

"It will stop as soon as your dad sorts everything out… So, Mr Grey, what now? It's half past eight and I'm famished."

"Do you fancy the playroom?" He grins at me, but I shake my head.

"Mr Grey, you are one sex god, Satyrs himself no doubt[1]. I said I was hungry… for food. Can we get a takeaway before you ravish me." I ask and he starts the car.

By midnight we are both in bed, sated and happy. Christian is spooning me from behind and I lean back into his embrace, but I break the comfortable silence that fills the room. "I really hope that Cliff finds what we have now. He deserves more in life than what he's got, he isn't a bad guy."

"I know, baby. Hopefully he will be better after he has gone to detox although I understand it can take months for things to go back to normal and a possibility things will never work again. We can only hope." He nuzzles into my neck and I feel the tingles run across my face and down my body. I am putty in this man's hands.

"Mm," I hum as I sink into his hold even more. "Maybe we can play matchmaker?" Christian stops his nibbling and looks at me in earnest. "Just saying… I could set him up with one of my girlfriends."

"Ana, let him make his own choices in life. He hasn't even gone to rehab yet."

I settle back gown and Christian starts with his nibbling again, but it doesn't manifest into anything, as we both drift off to sleep within minutes.

* * *

 **AN Footnote**

 **[1] GREEK MYTHOLOGY -** Satyriasis (also satyromania) is the corresponding condition to nymphomania in men. It is derived from the Satyrs who in Greek mythology were drunken hyper-sexual goat-man creatures who were attendant upon Dionysus. This same condition is often called Don Juanism, too.


	27. Vol 2 - Facing My Nemesis

**Christian** **'** **s POV**

 **Wednesday 22nd June 2011**

It's been two days since we went round Cliff's and I have sent him over the details of the rehab centre, who have a space available from tomorrow morning for a full month. Cliff has sent back a message saying he is ready for this, he doesn't want to think about it or he will chicken out, so I confirm the booking and send back details. It is quite far as it's near Sacramento, so I offer him my jet to get there, thankfully he is persuaded after a lot of hesitation.

We have also discussed the closet remodel. I did tell him that he need not bother as Ana shouldn't have suggested it and put him on the spot, but as he said on Monday, he won't be around and it will be Charlie, his right hand man, who will be in charge.

Charlie will be along later today. They will only be measuring up with a view of drawing the present layout, so that they can give it to one of their designers to come up with some suggestions on how to incorporate it into the space that I already have. I did think about having them remodel around the existing closet, which Elliot only refitted last year, but I think it would look so much better to have both areas redone from scratch, so that they look seamless.

I have a meeting this evening, but Ana said she will oversee the workmen if I am not back in time. It won't really need any input into the design at this stage, just allow them to measure up. I have made sure that Taylor is also present along with Sawyer, I don't want to leave her on her own.

Dad was only able to get restraining orders for me and Ana this morning, as Elena had only been violent towards us. Dad made some story that she lashed out at me, after knocking Ana to the floor, so that I would get one, otherwise I would have been treated like the rest of the family, who were denied any protection as they were not subject to Elena's actions. Dad couldn't even apply for Anti Harassment Orders, as she had not approached them at all. So, it has been agreed that they all have personal protection, although Ray said only one would be needed in Montesano for Martha, when she goes out and especially when she visits the salons. From what I hear, Ray is bigger than Taylor and comes from military and carries a gun, so I think he can handle himself.

I visited each of the Esclava branches yesterday and held a staff meeting. Luckily, Elena was at the Seattle branch when she got wind of me being at the Olympia branch and drove down to meet me, but by the time she arrived, I had travelled to the Seattle branch and repeated the meeting. I had to laugh at how comical it all ended up being with Elena chasing me up and down the i5. By the time she returned to the Seattle branch, I was back at Grey House.

The staff were a bit concerned over their jobs, but when I said that for the present hardly anything would change, only that Martha would be there instead of Elena and that she would mainly be at the Olympia branch, as it's closer to her and the drive of fifty odd miles up the i5 is easily enough. The staff are able to keep the business running until next week, when Martha and Ray will travel to each. Luckily, the manager of the Olympia branch lives between the two salons, and was able to relocate to Seattle, and I think she was actually pleased as she prefers it.

Elena is still trying to contact me, she has been to Grey House and thrown out by security twice. The phone messages are never ending and I am deleting those without reading them, but it's becoming a nuisance. She has ignored the order that was served to her this afternoon, but I will give her a day or so, in order to reflect on what she is doing, plus I don't want extra hassle with the courts. The risk of being arrested will eventually sink in and she will stop.

I have had background checks done on each of the workers who will be in Escala, doing the remodelling, this includes Cliff's brother, John. Hopefully, they will be available this evening, so intend to look over them before I go home.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I finally get home and find workmen in the apartment. I forgot all about it and wondered why Taylor was in the great room, waiting for me. He has not allowed me out of his sight, whilst the men are here. I am sure that was Christian's instruction and I am glad for once that I am not left alone with them.

Christian has arranged for them to do some measuring up, they will go away and draw up a few ideas of how they can incorporate the storage room into the main closet. I go into the hallway, where I hear them talking quietly and find John, Cliff's brother, talking to another man, whom I believe is Charlie.

"Hey, it's John, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah, and you're Ana?" he says and I nod. "Sorry about the other day, Cliff didn't want me to talk to either of you. He's a very private guy and I feel that I am in the way sometimes, so I try my best to keep a low profile when he has visitors. He's going on vacation tomorrow morning for a month, so I won't be under his feet and we both can relax, he's been like a bear with a sore head all week," he laughs and I note his similarity to Cliff, only his voice is not so deep. He must be going into detox then, I know Christian had the rehab people on standby, so looks like he's gone for it.

The men continue to measure up and check the walls for load bearing pillars and electrical wires. Luckily, there aren't any in that part of the wall and they can just knock a doorway straight into the closet, but it will mean losing part of Christian's hanging space. Once it is done, the closet will be twice as big and I still wonder if there will be room for all the clothes he has bought me, and I just know I will encroach into his space as well. I giggle at the thought of Christian ending up with a couple of feet of rail and a corner drawer to store his smalls.

I leave them to it to go out into the kitchen, where I make them both a coffee, as they seem to be taking their time. I am sure they have to be very precise on their measurements and notice they do it more than once, so they are double and triple checking. I really want to go and talk to John and get to know him a bit better. He seems fine now, his explanation and apology did seem genuine, and I know Cliff is a very private man and the BDSM stuff wouldn't be something he would want to share, especially with his family.

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Shit, that meeting went on far too long, I thought Ros would never shut up. I am not sure I needed to know so much about a company in such great detail. I think she was getting her own back by keeping me late, as I made her work through lunch.

It's nearly seven and I get back to my office and notice an email from Welch. He has managed to do the checks on Charlie, John and a couple of others who will be working at Escala. I open each attachment and find Charlie's is rather impressive, he has worked for several high end interior designers before Cliff's. I wonder why he has now settled for a smaller company, maybe it's less stress, as I note he is heading towards sixty. Then I open John's and look down his details.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JOHN EDWARD DAWSON

DOB: 30th December 1959

Address: **** W Galer St, Seattle

Mobile: *** - *** - ****

Social Security Number: *** - *** - ***

Bank: Wells Fargo Bank, Westlake Center, Seattle

Ac Number: **** ****

Balance: $3864.23

Investments: None

GPA: 3.4

SAT Score: 1896

Employment: General Carpenter, Dawson's Interiors Ltd

Father: Mr Frederick John Dawson

Deceased 26 October 2003

Mother: Mrs Veronica Eve Dawson nee Clifford

Deceased 14 March 2008

Political Affiliation: None

Religious Affiliation: Unknown

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Relationships: Unknown

Incarceration: 1989 - 6 months imprisonment for Larceny. Stolen goods to the value of $800

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I notice first of all that Cliff was named after his mother, which brings a smile to my face. Maybe if Ana and I ever have a baby, we could call him Steele, I chuckle to myself as the baby will be teased for being called Steele Grey.

Everything seems to be okay except for the larceny, but that was decades ago and Cliff did mention he had turned over a new leaf recently. I am satisfied with what I read to some extent, until I open the image attachment, which shows his drivers licence picture. I freeze, my breathing stops and my heart starts to pound in my ears. Staring back at me is the last person on this earth that I thought I would ever see again.

I fall back into my chair, staring at my laptop screen. It can't be, surely? I stare at his face, his close set eyes, the shape of his nose and the horizontal dent on his chin, just below his bottom lip. It must be him, I wouldn't forget that face.

I quickly come to my senses and I remember that Ana is in the apartment with him, I need to get her out, get him out!

I speed dial her number and she doesn't answer. She must have left it in her handbag, which I bet is sitting on the breakfast bar.

 _For fuck sake, Ana answer the blasted phone!_

No, this can't be happening, I chant over and over again in my head as I get up and pace the room. I look back at his picture and feel my stomach turn, I feel sick, I feel angry, I feel murderous, but most of all I feel helpless. I am miles away from home and she is there alone with _him_ and not picking up her fucking phone… I call Sawyer, who picks up on the second ring.

"Sawyer, put Ana on the phone," I blurt out. He quickly hands the phone over to her and I hear her giggling in the background with what sounds like a couple of guys. "Ana!"

"Hey Christian, when are you coming home?" She seems quite happy, she is oblivious to whom she is with. Fuck it, she needs to leave. I want her here, safe with me.

"Ana, I want you to leave Escala now and have Sawyer drive you down here to Grey House." I hear a pause and I can't even hear her breathing. "Ana?"

"Why? What is it?" she says, as I hear the distinctive sound of the study door closing. At least she is not in the same room as him now.

"Just get down here, now!" My panic is beginning to show in my voice, I can't let her hear that I am worried.

"No, not until you tell me what's up. Something is up, I can tell. Is it Elena? Has she made a threat?"

"No, it's not Elena… Fuck sake, Ana, do as you are told for once. So help me god, if you don't I won't be responsible for my actions."

"WHAT! Christian..." then silence. "You want to punish me…" she whispers and more silence. The shock in her voice makes my stomach jump up into my throat. _No!_ "Just because I won't come down to your office, when I am supposed to be overseeing _your_ tradesmen? For heaven sake, after all that went down over the weekend and you saying you didn't have a need to punish me, now you're saying you will?" she is crying. Shit and blast it, how did it get to this? I didn't say I would punish her, but then I remember my words and it does sound threatening. She's in danger and I want her out of there. All I meant was that if I went to Escala to face the man, I would end up killing him.

"No, I don't want to punish you, baby, please believe me. But you are not taking me seriously. Just get your things and come here… Please."

"No, not until you tell me why and that there is no risk of you hitting me when I get there."

I don't want to say, but she will stand her ground until I tell her. "I won't hit you baby, I am just really panicking right now… It's John…"

"What about him?" she is confused. "All that at Cliff's was Cliff being overly cautious, he asked John to not interact with us. He seems a pretty decent guy, actually."

I have no choice, I just shout at her, "Please, baby, you need to get yourself away from that man."

"Christian, just tell me why!"

"Because… because… he's Jed!"

* * *

 **AN -** **If you haven't guessed who Jed is yet, go back and reread the second half of chapter 2.**


	28. Vol 2 - When it Rains, it Pours

**Wednesday 22nd June 2011**

 **Christian** **'s POV**

"What?" I can now hear the change in her voice and she is now taking this seriously. Her heels have retracted their grip on Escala's floor and she is now listening.

I sink down into my chair and my voice is so weak that I only manage to sob out my words. "The pimp, Ana, he's the pimp." I hear her gasp. There is an amount of movement and she calls Taylor and Sawyer into the study. She has asked Sawyer to bring her to me and for Taylor to stay and make sure the men are finished and escorted from the premises as soon as possible. She is telling them that one of the men in the apartment is known to me from years ago and that I don't want him in there any more, but does not indicate the severity of it. She is taking the initiative now and requests that they all keep calm about the whole thing, so that it doesn't look suspicious. She also instructs Taylor to ask Gail to go to her apartment and lock the doors. The men are trained well, so they don't ask any questions and immediately go into action. Thank god Ana has come to her senses and not being awkward any more, as I am in no fit state to give orders.

Ana is back with me on the phone. "Christian, stay put and I will be with you soon. Taylor is making sure they leave without realising anything is happening, other than something coming up, which will shorten their stay. I think it is best that this is done as delicately as possible, so that Cliff doesn't get wind of it and refuse to go to rehab tomorrow."

"Ana, I don't give a shit about upsetting Cliff. I won't be saying anything before he goes anyway, as he will be leaving early tomorrow and it's not my main concern right now, getting you here is… Baby, please hurry."

"I can only go so fast. We are in the elevator and on our way down to the car, it will be about fifteen minutes. Pour yourself a bourbon and try and calm down as much as you can… And Christian, I am so sorry for not listening to you, I am such a stubborn cow sometimes."

Quarter of an hour later, Ana comes into the office, she has been on the phone all the time and I have tried to keep my head about me, but after five straight shots of bourbon on an empty stomach, I am beginning to feel slightly tipsy. She comes over to me and hugs me as soon as I clamber up from my seat. "Oh Christian, I'm sorry." I just wrap my arms around her and sink my head into the crook of her neck, and my face disappears into her hair.

"I'm so scare, Ana, I thought… I thought he would hurt you." I look up at her and I can see she is upset, her bottom lip is trembling and she bites on it to try and stop it her reaction.

"I don't know why I don't listen to you, I am my own worst enemy sometimes. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, baby, I have you now. But, please listen to me when I say come to me in a panicked state. Something will be desperately wrong and you shouldn't argue with me, and I won't ever punish you, EVER!"

She starts to sob even more, "I'm sorry, it's just… Cliff used to use near exact words on me, when he was in his mood swing. He would say, 'God help me, if you don't do as I say, I won't be held responsible' and I immediately thought of punishments. I should never have doubted you, but I was back in that mindset."

"I didn't know." As I hold her in my arms, I hear a cough in the background and look over, Sawyer is standing in the doorway.

"Sir, Taylor has just called to say the men have left the premises without any issues. He's doing a sweep of the apartment to make sure nothing has been tampered with or taken." I nod and Sawyer returns to the reception area, where he waits for further instruction.

I pull Ana over to the couches and we sit down, I don't want to let go of her, so she is on my lap. "So, John is the man who burned you?" she asks. I know she already has worked that out, but I think she asks this as a prompt to make me start talking.

"Yes... He got my mother drugged up on cocaine and once she was hooked, he had control of her. From what I have been told, he kept her like that for best part of two years and whored her out in order for her to pay for the drugs he fed her. She had very little money, he took her earnings and gave her back a tenth and he kept the rest. The bastard even left me with her when he found her body on the floor.

"Mom said that he was questioned afterwards by the police, as the whore had his name and address written down, if only I had known what his real name was."

"But, why Jed?"

"It's his initials, John Edward Dawson." My head falls and I close my eyes. "I can't get the image of his face out of my mind, the face that grinned menacingly back at me, as soon as he pushed the cigarette butt against my skin. It was all a game to him, to see how loud I could cry."

"What are we going to do?" Ana asks, but I don't know, I haven't got a clue. I could take out another restraining order, but I doubt a man like that would pay any attention to it. Then Ana says something that makes me nearly choke. "I could go and see him with both Taylor and Sawyer, to see what he wants. He may not even be aware of who you are, remember you were only four at the time and with a different name."

"No! You are not going anywhere near him. Don't you realise the magnitude of what he has done, what he is capable of."

"Yes, but hasn't he has turned over a new leaf, maybe he has realised what a monster he became and corrected himself. I doubt Cliff is aware and would ever entertain someone like 'Jed' in his life."

"And maybe he is the same and this is all an act to fool his brother and entice you in. That is how he did it to my mother. She befriended him, bedded him and then he stuck a fucking needle in her arm when she was asleep, until she was dependant on it.

"The restraining order is the only way to go and if he comes into contact, then he will be arrested and hopefully put into prison, but for how long? It won't be a long sentence, then we are back to square one." I realise I have to call my father, but not now. I am too traumatised to do anything about it, I just want to hold Ana. I don't even want to go back to Escala and the thought of being aboard the Grace, out in an open stretch of water with no-one around for the night is probably the best move, I will feel safe, Ana will be safe. Taylor can stay with Gail and Sawyer can stay with us on the Grace.

I am about to suggest this to Ana, when Andrea comes into the room, without knocking. I look around and I have never seen the look of worry on her face before.

 _Now what?_

"Sir, sorry for barging in. I know you said to keep all communications from Elena Lincoln from you, but she has been bombarding me all week and I have been deleting them as I go, but this last one… well, you need to see this."

I frown. "No, Andrea, I don't want to know, now is not the right time."

"But sir, you have to, it's too important to ignore!"

"No! I won't bend to that woman, she is invisible to me."

"Mr Grey, I'm sorry, but I won't sit back and be party to you ignoring this, it's not just you, sir."

"What the fuck? Andrea, I am in the middle of a crisis at this moment and anything that fucking bitch is saying is nothing compared to what I am having to deal with now!" I am screaming at her, but all she does is purse her lips, then turns her laptop towards me to show me what is on the screen.

" _Even your daughter, Sir?"_

Everything turns black…

* * *

I wake up dazed and am lying flat out on the couch, staring at the ceiling. What happened? Then I remember, Jed and then Andrea.

 _No, this cannot be happening._

I hear the sounds of a haunted cry echoing about the room and I realise it's me, I cannot control myself and I need pain. Ana is virtually sitting on top of me, holding me down and trying to keep me calm, she's stopping me from getting up and hurting myself. "Christian, stop it!" Ana is screaming at me, but I cannot find an escape from this nightmare, I am awake and it still goes on. "We don't know if she is yours, I wouldn't put it past Elena to try and pull off this as a sick joke!"

"But she disappeared when we split." My mind wanders back to after we split and the beating from Linc. I never saw her for months afterwards, she said she was in hospital in California, then rehab to regain use of her legs, which were broken in several places, but I was never witness to her injuries. What if she was pregnant and having our baby instead? I sit up, but do it all too quickly and find myself nearly blacking out again. I'm hot, so bloody hot. "Someone turn the air con up, for god sake, it's like a bakehouse in here!" I cry out. Sawyer goes to the thermostat on the wall and turns it up.

Ana looks at Andrea's laptop and frowns. "She doesn't even look anything like you or Elena, see." She turns the screen and I wince, I don't want to see and acknowledge the little girl in the pictures, but she looks nothing like either of us, she has a mop of thick dark brown curls and piercing dark brown eyes. My copper streaked hair is unruly but not a kink in sight and Elena's hair is fine and blond and we both have light eyes.

"I'm gonna do a reverse image search, this isn't right," Andrea states, as she takes matters into her own hands, I think she has had enough of this Elena crap also.

"A what?" Ana says. She goes over to where Andrea is now sitting and both look at the screen in awe of what the Internet can do. My wonderful PA taps a few keys and gasps. "Sir, who is Sam Lincoln?"

I have to think through the fuzz in my head, but then remember that he is Linc's younger brother. I tell Andrea and she turns the screen, where she has Sam's Facebook page up. The screen is full of thumbs of this girl. Each is tagged as being Abigail Lincoln, Sam's daughter, which would indicate she is Linc's niece. There are posts on the wall talking about her and what she's been up to, he sounds like a proud father and I can see that the girl looks like Sam's wife, Gloria.

Andrea goes to Abigail's page, which we can see is run by Gloria. I am now standing behind Andrea, watching her do her magic. As I watch the pages flick by, my anger begins to build and is now through the roof, I didn't think Elena could stoop any lower. "Fucking bitch!" I growl.

"Sir, what do you want to do? Should I answer the email?"

"Not yet, she doesn't know you have seen it, it's late and for all she knows you have already gone home. Leave it until tomorrow and we can decide then." My mind tells me to confront her, but I can't due to the restraining order. As Andrea shoots around the page, I notice Eric Lincoln as a mutual friend for Abigail, Gloria and Sam, then I realise that the only way to get Elena to shut up is for Linc to be involved.

I decide the best thing is to contact him and let him know what she has done. He will be furious to know that one of the children in his family has been used as a pawn in one of Elena's fights. Is Elena on speaking terms with Gloria, and would she have stooped low enough to borrow Abigail under false pretences and bring her to me?

He will be furious and this will be the best punishment for Elena, even if he doesn't lay a finger on her, him being in the same room will frighten her into submission. I tell Andrea that I will discuss the matter with her in the morning.

As I calm, my thoughts go back to Jed. "Ana, I want to take you out on the Grace until tomorrow, I need to keep you safe and I can't go back to Escala, not tonight."

"Yes, of course, but what about my work?"

"Fuck work!"


	29. Vol 2 - Enter Elena's Worst Nightmare

**Ana** **'** **s POV**

 **Wednesday 22nd June 2011**

We are aboard the Grace and in the middle of the Puget Sound. Christian wanted to go further north, as he said it was too close to Cliff's property, which was less than a dot on the horizon. I had to explain that even though he lived along the water's edge, he didn't own a boat. Besides, we were three miles out from land and we would have to be in the middle of the North Pacific Ocean and well on our way to Hawaii, before he felt the amount of safety he was looking for.

He settled eventually. I don't think enough distance is enough for him, but we are far enough removed from the human race as we can practically be, without going to the luxury of purchasing an island. I do think sometimes that he would actually quite enjoy that, a Christian and Ana retreat, where we can just lose ourselves in each other with no-one around, not even security. He would of course, devise some sort of state of the art defence system, to stop anyone from getting in.

He has finally fallen to sleep in my arms, having sobbed himself into exhaustion for the past hour and a half, as I rocked him in my arms. What a fucked up life he has had, and now that he has started to come to terms with all this shit and move forward, his worst nightmare has come back into his life and on top of that Missy Pissy Bitchtroll has gone too far. What the fuck did she think she was doing? Surely she knew she wouldn't get away with it, the girl looks nothing like either of them, but suppose it's the only child she could get her hands on. This just shows how determined she was, because if Linc found out she would be back in hospital. Well he will find out as Christian wants to contact him in the morning, but he is not sure if Linc will even consider talking to him, after breaking up his marriage. The men have not spoken for seven years and I am wondering if it would be best if I call him on my phone, with Christian there, so he can hear. It might be easier talking to someone who was not involved in his divorce.

As Christian is sound asleep, I get up and head out onto the deck. I need some air to clear my head, which is now pounding with a headache. I grab my bag and luckily I have Advil and my pill, which I need to take. Thankfully my handbag is like a walking chemist, otherwise I would have had to get Sawyer to go and fetch them from the apartment, as there is no way I would risk not taking my contraception at the right time.

I sit on deck and watch the twinkling of the lights along the shoreline, and think about how different this is from the other time Christian and I were out on a boat, then it was all love making and happy times. How much has happened in the past month. A new job at SIP, interviewing Christian and our friendship blooming. Fifties and Jack, moving to Royal Crest, then discovering who C was, running to Savannah and making love to Christian for the first time, then the bitch from hell and Christian's confession after the dinner party and the playroom for his birthday. Now all this today, where will it end?

The two people who seem to have a hold over him is Elena and John… Jed, no John, I don't want to call him Jed, I will never want to hear that name again. If I could go back in time and alter history, I would in a heartbeat. If there was only a way to steal HG Wells' time machine and travel back to when Christian was a toddler and warn his birth mother against that man, then his life wouldn't be so shit. Of course it would mean that the likelihood of us meeting would be zero, again, like 'Sliding Doors'. Christian wouldn't be a Dom and the likelihood of him having Grey Enterprises would be slim, and therefore there would be no interview. I would sacrifice not having him in my life, if it meant that he would have a wonderful normal childhood and grow up to be happy and healthy.

I grab a couple of cushions and lay back on the deck, just gazing up at the stars. I wonder if there are any planets up there that have super intelligent life, and if they are watching all this drama unfold. More importantly, what do they make of it all and do they have a hand in the scripts of our lives, can they determine where we will end up?

I can hear footsteps and look over to the steps that lead down into the lounge. I half expect Sawyer to come up, as he has yet to retire, but it's Christian. He looks like he's been emotional again. "I had a nightmare and woke, you weren't there." He comes over to me and sits down beside me.

"I'm sorry, I had a headache and wanted some air. I didn't think you would mind, it's not as if I can go anywhere."

"No, but I forgot I was on board the Grace when I first woke, then noticed the portholes." He pulls a cushion off of the chair and lays down beside me and pulls me into his arms. He needs bodily contact now and I snuggle into his embrace. "I don't know what to do, Ana."

"Maybe I can help, with Elena, that is. I was thinking maybe I could phone Linc in the morning. From what you have said, I doubt he will even entertain a phone call with you, so maybe I can act as middle person."

"I don't want you to get involved."

"I won't be, not really, just a spokesperson. If we go to Grey House in the morning, I can call him and talk to him as we did with Dad, on loud speaker. But you have to keep quiet, Christian, as I doubt he will tolerate you. Remember you made him a cuckold."

"A what? Shit Ana, you gone back to the middle ages."

"Okay, you made him a… blast, I don't know what the equivalent is… It doesn't matter, what does matter is that we get him on our side and tell him what's been happening, then he can take it from there. From what you have told me, he won't take this lightly. He knows that Elena took your innocence at fifteen and Abigail is what… six? So who's to say what she would be capable of doing, even possibly preparing to groom her." I feel Christian react at what I said and as I have my arms wrapped around him, I begin to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, hoping to calm him.

"I don't know if that is a good idea."

"All we need to do is say enough for him to take the bait and agree to sort her out. We can offer him your office and Andrea can contact Elena to come over, she will jump at the chance, thinking she is going to meet with you, despite the restraining order. We can be in Taylor's office, and watch Linc take her down from some sort of bugging device that I am sure Taylor has laying around."

"That man has all kinds of gadgets, I am sure he has a spare camera he can set up. Lucky for us, that is one room that hasn't got CCTV, I won't allow my private meetings to be filmed."

"Glad to hear it Mr Grey, or I would have never pulled my skirt up for you," I smile and he pulls me tight against him. I don't think he is the mood for love making, too much has happened tonight to be able to drown out the nightmares in his head.

We lay there for another half an hour, gazing at the stars in silence. "I wish Jed is as easy to sort out as Elena," he sighs.

"Wait until after Linc sorts out Elena, then phone your dad and see what he says."

"Yeah, you're right." He gets up and grabs my hand, "Let's go to bed, babe, we have a stressful day ahead of us tomorrow and we need sleep."

* * *

 **Thursday 23rd June 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"Hi, is that Eric Lincoln?" Ana asks. We are sitting in the middle of my office and it's nearly ten. I have told her what to say, in order to get Linc's back up.

"Yes, I'm Mr Lincoln, how can I help?" This is his business number, so he is initially thinking she wants to place an order.

"My name is Anastasia Steele and I am phoning you on a rather delicate matter." He is silent, Ana needs to go on, so I nudge her. "Mr Lincoln, I am Christian Grey's girlfriend and it has recently come to light that Elena Lincoln, your ex-wife, is using one of your brother's children to get back at Christian."

"What? Is this some kind of sick joke? Who put you up to this, did Grey tell you to ring me?"

"No, well yes, but not as a joke, this is serious Mr Lincoln. Elena attacked me last week and Christian has broken all ties with her, including selling Esclava. She is angry and to get her revenge she sent pictures of your niece, Abigail, to Christian telling him she was their love child. She denies having been _injured_ and says she was in California, giving birth to their daughter. It was only that Abigail looks nothing like either that we did a reverse image search on Google, and found her to be Sam's and Gloria's little girl." There is more silence and I hear what I assume a fist hit the desk.

"That bitch! Is there nothing she wouldn't do."

"Sir, is she on speaking terms with Gloria?"

"Erh? Yeah, I didn't want Gloria to stay in touch, but they had a good friendship before your _boyfriend_ wrecked my life." I flinch and notice Ana's reaction to my shudder. She grabs my hand and holds it in hers, stroking the back of my knuckles with her thumb.

"If we hadn't discovered who she was, was there a chance she would have borrowed Abigail, in order to bring her to Christian? Would Abigail be up to playing games and pretend to be Elena's daughter. I cannot see why she would use a child she knew if she wasn't intent on doing that, she could have just picked out some random kid's photos from the net, if it was only going to go as far as emails."

"I'll fucking kill her!" He is now storming about the place, this is exactly where we wanted him. Worked up and angry.

"Mr Lincoln, I have an idea. If we were to ask Elena down for a meeting at Grey House, she will assume that she is meeting up with Christian. We have a restraining order out on her and we cannot come into contact with her, but I am assuming you can?"

"Yes. She never renewed the restraining order, as I had no intention in contacting her after we divorced. We had both moved on with our lives."

"So, if we get Andrea, Christian's personal assistant, to contact her with a view of having a meeting this morning, and request that she bring Abigail with her, then when she gets here, she will be confronted with you."

"I don't want Abigail to be part of this. I don't want her to see."

"Well, she can come into the room, so you can see she is well and then you can ask someone to look after her, while you _talk_ to Elena. Maybe bring a close trustworthy friend? If we don't do it this way, it's only her word against ours and she may try something else."

"I could tell Gloria after Elena has taken her? She will be livid and would want to get her daughter back."

 **Bitchtroll** **'** **s POV :)**

I have just left Gloria's house and have Abigail sitting in the back of my car. Parking at Grey house, I take a deep breath and turn to talk to Abigail. "Now, remember Abby, we are playing pretends and I am your mommy. Mr Grey is your daddy, can you remember that? If you are good, I will buy you an ice-cream afterwards."

"Yes, mommy," she giggles.

We make our way into the building and the receptionist on the ground floor allows us to go to the top floor. As we reach the CEO's receptionist, she looks up and frowns. I know she doesn't like me, but she is under the impression that I am her bosses daughter's mother, she should have more respect for me. If Abby wasn't here, I would be putting her into her place, but I have to act the doting mother to this little brat.

The place seems empty and I am told to take a seat, whilst Andrea goes into Christian's office. She usually phones, but she has taken it upon herself to tell him in person. I look down at Abby and force a smile, she looks up at me and winks, she thinks this is all a game. She sees the pander painting on the wall and points to it. "Look mommy, that's a panda, isn't it." She smiles and I am thankful she is a good actress.

Andrea comes back and tells me to go in. I grab Abby's hand and we walk into Christian's office, but I stumble back as I see Linc standing there, anger sprawled across his face.

 _The bastard!_


	30. Vol 2 - What a difference a day makes

**Ana** **'** **s POV**

We are sitting in Taylor's office, watching the showdown on the CCTV screen that was set up this morning. We have full view of both Elena and Linc and I must say she looks as though she has seen a ghost.

"Uncle Wick!" I have to smile as Abby is so excited when she sees her uncle. He crouches down and she runs over to him and he catches her in his arms, he is obviously hiding his anger in front of the little one and is playing the doting uncle. "Are you here to play pretendies too? Auntie Elena is my mommy, she says a man called Mr Grey is gonna be my daddy, but I want you to play daddy instead." Both Christian and I smile, Abby has already blown her cover.

"I'd rather be Uncle Wick, poppet. Mommy is here and she can take you home."

"But… Auntie Elena was gonna take me for _I scream_ ," she pouts, her bottom lip sticking out and Christian tells me that I do that when I don't get my way. I notice Elena has tried to escape, but Sawyer is standing in the doorway with his back to her and she can't get past and he is ignoring her, so she quickly closes it again and goes over to the couches and takes a seat, with her face in her hands.

"Mommy will take you for a treat, she's waiting outside," he puts her down and she opens the door. Sawyer steps aside when Abby slaps him on the bum, telling him to get out of the way.

Gloria and Linc arrived only seconds before Elena and we had to quickly hide Gloria, although she wanted to be present. Linc said it was best for her to go hide, as if she saw Elena she would throw a punch in the direction of her face, in front of her daughter. So Andrea hid her in her office, which is located in a room behind the reception area, just before Elena came into the reception. When Linc told her of what Elena was doing, she made the decision to cut ties with her, how could she remain friends with someone who would use and abuse her daughter like that.

I quickly go outside, so that I can take Abby to her mom, but she is already waiting for her behind the reception desk. Abby sees her and calls out, Gloria puffs out her relief when she sees her daughter, thanks me and quickly leaves, as she doesn't want to hang around. I am sure that little girl will get a 'mommy lecture' later on, about not pretending to be anyone else's daughter. I return within a few minutes to Taylor's office.

We watch as Linc stands in front of Elena, who is sitting down, where he straightens himself and stands tall. She gazes up and even on this screen I can see her trembling. I am sure that they must have had a sub/dom relationship, and he was obviously the dominant.

"Get down on the floor and kneel," he commands and to my surprise she does exactly that. I peer over to Christian who's brows are nearly in his hairline, I don't think he has ever seen Elena behave like that, and I know he had training from her and she played the submissive for him, but watching it for real is quite something.

"Did you know?" I ask Christian.

"No, I had no idea they had that sort of relationship. I thought she was just his trinket."

We continue to watch, Linc has hold of the hair on Elena's crown and is pulling her up to her feet and he bends forward, his face only a few inches away from hers. "Now, I will only say this once and you WILL pay attention, bitch." She nods to say she is listening, her eyes are wide and her body is almost limp and I wonder if it's only Linc's hold of her hair, which is keeping her upright. "I want you to pack your things, sell whatever you have left and move out of state, I want you as far away as possible and at least five hundred miles from the Washington borders, and I want it done by the end of the week," his smile is menacing. "You know what I did to you last time, I can still feel the bones snapping when I stamped on you, do you remember that feeling?" Elena cries out, she's terrified. "I believe you do and you better remember it, because if I ever see or hear that you are within five hundred miles of Washington state, I will track you down and finish off what I started seven years ago, understand?" she nods frantically.

"You are not to contact any member of my family and as for Grey and his girlfriend, you are never to contact them again. That chapter in your life is over with and you would do better to remember that. If you are to ever cross paths accidentally, quickly walk away. If I find out that you or another you have employed have made contact, I will be on your heels and I WILL carry out my threat."

He pushes her head away from him and lets go of her hair, which makes her fall to the floor again, she is almost curled up into a ball. "Now Elena, repeat back to me what I have just said."

"I need to move out of the area. At least five hundred miles from Washington state and not come into contact with your family, Christian or Ana again and if I do I am to leave. I can't attempt to make contact with them or by using a third party."

"And what will I do if I find out you have not adhered to any of these wishes?"

"You will finish what you started seven years ago."

He looks down and laughs at her, she has been reduced to a quivering wreck on the floor. He bends down, lifts her chin and forces a kiss on her, but she cries out at his attentions. He then stands and pats her on the head, like a pet dog. He has said and done all he needs to and I am glad that no punches were thrown. He did enough to make her run scared. Linc leaves the room and Elena is left in the middle of the floor crying.

"Sir, do you want me to escort her from the premises?" Taylor asks.

"Not yet, Taylor, give her a few minutes. I don't want my staff seeing a blubbering train crash leave my offices."

"Where do you think she will go, Christian?"

"I don't know, she has a sister in California, which is nearly eight hundred miles away, so she may go there. To be honest, Ana, so long as she is a good distance away and not harassing us, I don't care where she is."

We notice after ten minutes, Elena gets up and leaves the room. I open the door to Taylor's office, just a slither and peer out to watch her leave. My breath catches as I notice her bottom lip is bleeding, and she tries to get rid of the blood by sucking it. I wonder when that happened, did Linc bite her or did she do it herself. I mean, I bite my lip all the time when I am nervous, but I have never drawn blood.

I don't ponder on it for too long as to be honest, the thought of him hitting her outside of an arrangement makes me feel sick, and to think I had asked him to come here today makes me run for the bathroom.

Christian is hot on my heels and is outside the now locked cubical door. "Are you okay?" he sounds concerned. I can't answer him as I am retching down the toilet pan, but I groan some sort of response. I hear Andrea come in and give Christian a glass of water from the water fountain outside, I am sure I can be heard along the reception area, god how embarrassing.

I lean back on the tiled wall and close my eyes. It's Elena… it's Elena, I have to repeat over and over again in my head to try and calm myself, and at least it wasn't a broken bone or gunshot and she is still alive. "Baby, are you coming out of there?"

"Yeah, give me a minute to calm myself, Christian. That was a lot to take on board." I don't think Christian realises that Elena was bleeding, I don't say anything on the subject as I doubt he would care. Linc has done nothing more than what Elena did to me in Savannah, she could have so easily drawn blood on that swipe she took at me.

As I come out, he has a look of relief on his face. Not sure why, I was only sick. Maybe he thought it was all too much and I wanted out, he should realise that I would never leave him now. He doesn't care that there are staff on reception when he takes me into his arms and holds me to him, kissing my hair as I sink my head into his embrace. I peer around and see Andrea busy with her work, but she does a quick glance and we catch site of each other and she smiles, I smile back and I wonder if we could be friends, but doubt Christian would want me socialising with the staff… but then again, I am staff. I will have to ask his view on that matter, as Mia will be his staff too and I am assuming our paths will cross frequently at social events.

* * *

 **Afternoon**

After lunch, which was provided by Gail in a posh hamper basket, Christian's father arrives. He doesn't know anything of what happened this morning and I think Christian will tell his parents later, as now we need to sort out Jed… No John. I have to remember not to call him that in my head in case I say it out loud, and I don't know how Christian will react hearing the name.

"Dad, come in," Christian says as he opens the door on hearing his father in reception.

 _Odd? I thought the walls were sound proof, surely that would go both ways?_

"Son, what seems to be the problem, I got your message to come straight away."

We all sit down and Christian doesn't know where to begin, so I ask him quietly if he wants me to initiate the discussion and he nods. Carrick looks worried as Christian has never been so upset as to not be able to talk, even on Saturday night.

"Carrick, it seems that Christian's mother's pimp has shown up, he was in Escala earlier in the week. Christian is having the closet refitted and he gave the job to a mutual acquaintance, but it seems that this man is the owner's brother. Luckily Christian wasn't there, but I was. I am not sure that this man knows who Christian is, as I am assuming his first name was changed when you adopted him."

"No Ana, Christian was his birth name, but obviously Grey was not, it was Fuller. So this man, Jed… he was in your apartment, Christian." Carrick looks over to the man sitting almost bent double next to me. Christian looks up and nods.

Carrick sighs heavily and is deep in thought. For a few moments there is silence, then he clears his throat. "Son, I didn't think I would ever have to say what I am about to say, but seems like I have no alternative, not now that man is back.

"The police were trying to find him again, not long after your mother died. He was initially questioned without any suspicion, but after the autopsy and several searches of the apartment, it was thought that your mother was murdered, your mother didn't take an overdose. They went to the house that they thought the man lived in, but he had gone, all trace of him had been cleared out. They tried to find him for a couple of years, but the case was abandoned and it's now a cold case."

Christian's head snaps up. "What? Dad, she committed suicide, why are you telling me she was murdered?" he is confused, I am confused.

"Grace and I didn't know what to tell you at the time. I mean, how do you explain to a four year old? We only allowed the police to talk to you at the early stages and this led you to believing that she took her own life, although I doubt you understood such matters. Then the police discovered the drug paraphernalia and your birth mother's fingerprints were not on any of it, but there were partial prints of another person, so they assumed that person had administered the drug. Then when they tested the drug, it was so strong and what with the amount in her body, they knew it was the lethal dose that killed her. Their thoughts immediately went to Jed, but they couldn't find him. His disappearance was more evidence that he had been involved."

Christian is wide eyed, this is all news to him and I am not sure how he is taking this. "So… Ella didn't kill herself?" he says in a calm tone, maybe too calm, it almost sounds menacing.

"Yes, and by the time you were ten and asking questions about your mom, we didn't have the heart to tell you any different. You had already come to terms with her suicide and to then say she was murdered would have brought it all back up again and to be honest, we didn't know what was worse, knowing your mother had killed herself or she was murdered." He breathes out another sigh. "Maybe we should have told you son, but we thought better leave the past in the past as you quickly stopped asking questions."

"But… but knowing that she was murdered instead of taking her own life could have had a positive impact on me, all this time I thought she had abandoned me, but you're saying that this was not the case?" Oh, he now looks angry. I grab his hand and squeeze it tight, he needs to stay calm.

"I know, that is something we have had to live with, but we thought you accepted her suicide at an early age and by the time we realised that her suicide had a profound effect on you, we felt that coming clean would make you tip over the edge. I mean you hated your birth mother and we were not going to allow you to hate your adopted parents for trying to keep such horrific information from you. " He closes his eyes and shakes his head. Shit… his mum and dad have lied to him all his life, something that may have helped him in his issues.

Christian just stares at his dad, showing nothing but his poker face again. We need to work out what to do next, that man is on the loose and we know where he is, surely the police will need to know. "Do you think we need to tell the police where he is now?" I ask, trying to cut through the stalemate position we are in. Carrick looks at me and nods, he says the case is not closed, just left on the shelf until more evidence is found.

"I'm not going to court!" Christian says abruptly.

"I don't think you will need to, you were only four and gave your statement, which amounted to be shut up for most of the day, then you managed to force the door open after several hours and found your mother on the floor. There is nothing for you to say. The police were aware this Jed knew your mother, but it was just a case of not tracing him. If there is enough match with the fingerprints, then he will be arrested on suspicion of murder."

Shit, this is mega serious. I look at Christian and I think he is going to have another melt down, but he blurts out Cliff's address and Jed's full name, his dad takes out his notepad and writes it all down, telling us he will pass this onto the police. There is a likelihood that Christian will need to be questioned again, but doubt he will have to go to court, although Christian feels that it is inevitable.

After Carrick leaves, Christian goes and sits down at his desk, I go over to him and perch on the edge facing him. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I am totally numb. The crack whore didn't abandon me… she was taken from me, by that bastard," he mumbles almost to himself and trails off at the end, deep in thought.

* * *

It's early evening and we make it back to Escala, but when we arrive, we find Carrick and Grace both in the apartment, each looking rather pale. I am holding Christian's hand when he spots them and I feel his grip tighten.

"Mom? Dad?" he asks, wondering why they are here. Had enough been said already?

"Christian, Ana, sit down," his dad asks, indicating a place on the couches. We sit and Carrick breathes a deep sigh again. Shit, I am now thinking each time we meet he will do this and then proceed to give us some bad news. "The police went round to the house in W Galer St. There is no easy way to say this, but he took his own life. They found John Dawson hanging from the upstairs banister, with a rope around his neck. He left a suicide note, which the police have. It was addressed to you, they allowed me, with a lot of persuasion to get a copy of it. He hands this to Christian, who reads it and then rips it into shreds.

 _What did it say?_

"He saw the family portrait hanging in the living room, after you left, Ana. He recognised mom and dad, then remembered my first name and went on-line to look me up on Wikipedia, discovered I was adopted at four and put everything together. All his guilt came flooding back, and he couldn't live with it again. It seems that he had turned over a new leaf, but to be honest, it was too little too late and I am glad he's dead," he says as he flings the strips of paper to the floor.

"The police did a fingerprint match on the body and found they were his partial prints, there was enough to prove it. They didn't pick up on the prints from 1989, as he had been arrested under the name of John Edward Dawson, not Jed Dawson, and there was not enough to run through the database to get a match, so he wasn't linked at that time," Carrick confirms.

Christian asks them if they wouldn't mind leaving as he is in no fit state for company and is still angry at the pair of them. They understand and ask me to take care of him, as they can see he is fragile again. Once the elevator doors close, Christian turns to me and demands that I be in the playroom in fifteen. I look at him, he is not asking me in a loving way, but demanding it, so I point blank refuse.

"What?" he stares back at me, a look of hurt on his face.

"I said no!" I purse my lips and I show as much annoyance as I can, he can't demand anything of me, even if he is upset.

"But, I need you." He has now softened and his request is almost a plead, but I do not give into him.

"Christian, first and foremost, you do not demand anything of me, I am not your sub. Secondly, I don't think going into the playroom, when you are in such an emotional state will be good for either of us. I am however, prepared to take you to bed and make love to you. You need love, Christian, not a hard fuck!"

He smiles and he knows I am right. "Thank you, baby."

"For what?" Is he thanking me for standing up to his bossiness?

"For the past couple of days. You are my balm, elixir, my healing power. I don't know what I would do without you." He kisses me softly on the lips and I feel that the tension of the past couple of days, begin to lift in both of us. This man is as much of a balm for me as I am for him, doesn't he realise that when he is affected, so am I?

He picks me up in his arms and carries me to the bedroom, his caveman impression is back and as he closes the door, he flings me onto the bed and rips his shirt off, making his buttons fly off in all directions.


	31. Vol 2 - Another Victim

**Christian** **'** **s POV**

 **Friday 24th June 2011**

I am wide awake and Ana is still sound asleep beside me, her leg is thrown over mine and she's clinging onto me like a clam. I am not sure who is more needy at the moment, me or her. We made love last night until the early hours and even then, she didn't want me to let go of my hold, so ended up falling to sleep with her across my chest. She was right, it wasn't the playroom that I needed, but a chance to show our love for each other again… and again… and again, until we were both exhausted.

I didn't think it would happen with Ana in the bed, but I had another nightmare last night, which woke her up. It involved Ana playing the role of the crack whore, only this time she didn't evolve into my birth mother, and Jed was there with his arms around her and both were just laughing at me. Then Cliff walked in, pulled Ana away from his brother and took her into his arms, saying 'she's now ours'. At this I woke up with Ana on top of me, screaming. I then remembered that Jed's death will affect Cliff, I had forgotten about him in all the drama of yesterday. How the fuck is he going to take this? That his brother took his life because of me… Well, what he did to my mother and this all being after I took Ana away from him. He is going to go apeshit.

I am sure by now that the police have contacted him and he is on his way home from the rehab centre in Sacramento. Maybe I should ring to find out, but it is too early. I don't think they would appreciate a call at half past six in the morning. I pull Ana tighter to me and as I hold her close I fall back to sleep, but only for a half an hour before the alarm wakes me again. As I turn to switch the thing off, Ana stirs. "Shit, is it morning already?" She is so groggy and has dribbled across her cheek and I smile at how not so perfect she is, but still beautiful.

She sits up and wipes her face on the sheet, "Sorry Mr Grey, seems I've salivated everywhere," she laughs.

"I don't mind, I can't say that I haven't dribbled on the odd occasion in bed." I smirk at her, wondering if she has taken my meaning and she rolls her eyes at me. "Miss Steele, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Yes I did Mr Grey, so get used to it, as it won't be the last." She leans in and kisses me and I want to pull her back down onto the bed, but she resists and gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"Work… and before you say anything, I need to go in. I can't play truant again, it's not fair on Elizabeth and Hannah."

I sigh heavily, I know she's right. We can't all live in denial of an outside world existing forever. I do, however, need to see Cliff if he is back in Seattle. "Baby, I am hoping to see Cliff today. I am telling you so that you know, but I don't want you to be present. I think it will be easier on him if I tell him everything involving his brother and my mother and I don't know how he will react, he may turn hostile… Don't worry, Taylor will be there," I add as I see her reaction to Cliff's possible hostility.

"That's gonna be a hard task Christian. Are you sure you want to do that today?"

"Yes, the police have probably mentioned his involvement with my mother as he was a suspect, so it's best it is done sooner rather than later."

* * *

I am standing outside Cliff's front door.

When I called him earlier, I could tell he wasn't his usual self, but he appreciated that I said I would come over to explain, as the police had told him of a link between him and my mother, but didn't elaborate on it. I assume he wants to know as much as possible, so that he can understand. He opens the door and invites me into his home.

We sit in the lounge and I am not sure if I should say something first or wait for him, but he asks how I knew his brother. The only way to explain is to start from the beginning and tell him everything. I think it will be easier, as I have already explained this to Ana recently, so I think the words will flow easier from my lips this time.

"Cliff, before I tell you, I want you to know that I am under the impression that you were not aware of any of this and had no hand in it." He nods. "John was known to my birth mother, when I was very young. There is no easy way to say this, but he was my mother's pimp and crack supplier. When I was around two years old, he met her in a bar and within a week, had bedded her and during her sleep he had injected her with crack, this led to a quick addiction and once she was dependant on the drug and him, he whored her out to pay for her addiction." I can see Cliff clench his jaw and the muscles on his face ripple as his teeth grip together. "During this time, he used to come to our home virtually everyday to get the money from my mother and give her a small pittance back to live on. During these visits he would do things to me, and the physical and mental scars have stayed with me to this day."

"Scars?" Cliff asks, as his eyes trail to my torso, wondering if my numerous scars that he has seen are the result of his brother's abuse. My head falls forward and I close my eyes.

"Yes, he did those. There are forty three scars in total, each one representing his need to make me cry out as loud as I could."

"He tortured you?" he gasps. "How?"

"Cigarettes, he used to stub them out on my body and watch me scream. My mother didn't do anything as she was usually high by that point. John, who my mother knew as Jed, did this for probably two years. Although there are forty three scars, he did this to me multiple times more, as he would burn over the scars that had already formed. It was a daily occurrence for two years.

"When I was four, I was usually locked in a cupboard, which my mother did mostly to keep me out of the way, whilst she 'entertained' the men. On one particular day, I had been left in there for hours and when I managed to kick the rickety door open, I found her body on the floor. I had been left with her for four days, before the police were called and they rescued me. I was then adopted by the Greys, but what happened in those first years of my life still affect me to this day. Up until yesterday, I was led to believe that my mother had committed suicide.

"When John and Charlie came to Escala the day before yesterday, I was not there. Ana was there with security and allowed them to do their job, as per your instruction. I was at Grey House and had come out of a meeting late. As I had requested a background search on your employees, I started to read them before heading home. When I saw John's driver's licence photo, I had to call Ana to tell her to leave the apartment, I didn't want her there with him. The men continued their job and left about half an hour later.

"The next day, I had mentioned this to my father, but what I did not expect was that my father knew that John was wanted by the police on suspicion of my mother's murder, but they couldn't find him, they thought his name was Jed. The police came here and found John, but it was too late. They found a suicide note addressed to me, the guilt was evident in his words and he couldn't live with what he had done."

Cliff is just sitting there, unable to utter a word, but then he says something which I was not expecting. "Fucking bastard!" I think he is saying this to me and I am worried he is going to throw a punch at me, but I soon realise that he is aiming his anger at his dead brother. "He did that to me once, Grey... burned me. When my mother caught him he was thrown out of the house and I never saw him again, not until four years ago, when he came back pleading forgiveness. He said that he had amended his ways and preyed to god in an attempt to atone his previous abusive nature, he believed he had received the forgiveness for his sins. I wasn't aware that he continued this for years afterwards.

"I won't waste my money on that monster, he will end up with a pauper's funeral, I may even consider donating his body to science, they can chop him up into little bits for all I care."

"Cliff, you are not thinking straight. It's not sunk in, you will feel different in a day or two. The police won't release the body to you for a while, not until the coroner has examined him, so you may feel differently then."

"They can fucking keep him. Grey, I have also lived most of my life remembering how that man was to me as I was growing up. Remember Grey, I am five years older than you, so he was doing stuff to me before he had his hands on you. Luckily, my mother discovered what he was doing, which was mainly using me as a punch bag. Those scars healed, but I never forgot.

"One thing puzzles me, how did he know who you were?"

"The suicide note stated that he recognised my adopted parents in a family photo at my apartment. With some Internet research, he realised I was adopted in Detroit at the age of four, knowing I am twenty eight, he worked out that this was the time my birth mother died. Back in the 80's, he had followed the story in the local papers for a few weeks and remembered the Greys involvement as my mother was the paediatrician who looked after me. The note said that all the guilt came flooding back and he took his own life. To be honest, I get the feeling it was a cheats way out, so that he didn't have to face death row as he knew that the police would be onto him."

Cliff states he is going to rummage through his brother's room. He wants answers, but I'm not sure what he is looking for, or if he will get them. He wants me to go with him, not feeling he has the strength to do this on his own, so I follow him up the stairs, but I stop at the top as I see the scratches of the varnish on the banister, where the rope had been tied. Shivers run up my body and I gulp at the sudden reality that someone died on this very spot the day before. How the fuck can Cliff still live here?

We get to the room and open the door. Walking in, it looks like any other bachelor's bedroom, but one thing catches my eye. A wooden locked chest the size of a shoe box. "I recognise this," I say to Cliff as I walk over to the dresser, where the box sits.

"I've not seen that before. Maybe it's his personal papers," he says as he looks at the box and surrounding area, I think he is looking for a key. _Fuck!_ I had a key around my neck when they found me with my mother's body, which looks as though it matches the style of the box. I grab the keys from my pocket and look for the old brass key, which is amongst the bundle and hold it up to Cliff.

"Open it!" he commands softly. I push the key into the box and slowly turn it and it easily moves and I stop when I feel the click of the lock. My hands start to shake when I lift the lid and peer down into the box, glancing at its contents, which I was not expecting.

I stand there, staring at numerous photos of me and my birth mom, there are also several diaries and some legal papers, which are folded up, I can't see what they are.

Cliff grabs the top document and unfolds it, his eyes scanning the page. "It's your original birth certificate." My heart jumps and for a moment I am petrified that he is going to say that Jed was my father, but he adds that it shows as 'unknown'. I relax slightly, but am disturbed as to why Jed would have my mother's things. Maybe the diaries hold vital evidence to what he did to her, but then wonder why the police didn't take this as evidence.

"Has the police searched this room and taken what they wanted?" I ask Cliff. He confirms they have and that the box was probably seen as some sort of valet case, he is not sure if he should tell them of this find. I don't want them to, there is nothing that can be done now, my mother is long gone and I don't want anything of her death raked up again and John's demise is clear cut. I know I should have him proved as a murderer, but not at my expense as there would more than likely be an Inquisition, and all that I have tried to put behind me will be thrust in my face again, and I don't want to think of what the paps will make of all this, so many buried secrets could come out.

"Do you want them to have this, it will mean they will reopen the case of my mother's death again. Personally I would rather let it sit in the past."

"I agree, even though I feel he deserves everything thrown at his memory, I can't be bothered in spending my time in doing it, besides I have to go back into rehab tomorrow. They only allowed me a couple of days away and that was only on a phone call from the police telling them that John had died. I can arrange the funeral when the body is released easy enough on the phone and I certainly won't be attending, let the man rot in hell!"

Cliff allows me to take the box, knowing that it belongs to me. I make sure he is alright and he says he is fine. He is due to fly back to Sacramento in the morning and I say I would like to meet up again with him when he has finished his month in rehab. We part on good terms, something that I didn't expect as I thought there would be punches thrown, and that is one reason why I wanted Ana out of the way.

* * *

It's now half four and I want to meet Ana from work. Taylor calls Sawyer to let him know we will be picking her up, so he can follow us back to Escala. I quickly text her to let her know what's happening.

 _*** Babe, I will be outside SIP with Taylor at five, Sawyer is aware._

 _*** Okay, are you alright?_

 _*** Yeah, surprisingly so and Cliff was fine. I will tell you over dinner, I_ _'_ _d like to take you out tonight if you are not too tired._

 _***That would be lovely. Can we go to that club I was pushed out of last month :D_

 _***Of course, I will make reservations for later this evening._

I quickly phone Mrs Jones to let her know, so that she doesn't start dinner. But she has already half prepared the chicken for a casserole, but says she will portion it up and freeze it for the weekends. I apologise, telling her that it was short notice, but feel Ana and I need a good night out.

We are making our way up to the restaurant at the top of this colossal building. We have both had a relaxing bath together and I can still smell the Jasmine she used. I wonder if I should look at investing in some small essential oils company, she can then wallow in the stuff for all eternity.

We reach the top floor and are shown to our table, a secluded spot in the corner of the restaurant. The maître d'hôtel comes over and offers us a bottle of Bollinger Champagne on the house. He knows that I spend a fortune here, what with Elena's dates, family and also business meetings, they have received nearly a hundred grand from me in the past five years. I look at Ana, who is biting her lip. "Can you make it Rose?"

"Yes, Mr Grey, we have that available."

"Do you trust me, Christian," Ana giggles.

"Yes, because the bottle will stay on my side and I will make sure you do not over indulge this time." I smirk back at her, remembering our time in Savannah. My cock twitches as I remember that night, our walk along the harbour, her wetness in the car and the pole dancing and then our lovemaking. Fuck that was only the beginning of last week, so much has happened since then.

I smile to myself as I have a plan for when we leave. I made sure that she wore a black lace dress that she stole from Kate, it has a back zipper that unzips from the bottom upwards and I insisted she didn't wear any underwear. I notice she is wearing ridiculously high heels.

 _Good. I want to have some fun with you later, Miss Steele._

Ana orders chicken teriyaki and I have the steak. I know that both dishes are mouthwatering, as over the past few months I have made my way around the whole menu.

We sit there in comfortable silence, but I have to tell Ana of what happened. "Cliff was not shocked or surprised at his brother's involvement with me and my birth mother."

"No?"

"Apparently, he was also a victim of Jed's cruelty." Ana drops her fork, which lands on the side of her plate, with a clank. She looks around and holds her hand up to apologise, as at least four people have looked over. "It didn't last, as his mother found out and threw his brother out onto the streets. I suppose that is when he came to Detroit."

"So he has burn marks, I haven't seen them…" Ana says, thinking to herself. I am sure she is trying to remember any marks on his body. I don't like the idea of her thinking about that man's body, so I continue in order to take my mind off of it.

"He was burnt once, before his mother found out, but he was mainly used as a punchbag. He is angry, but I am sure that after a few days, he will calm and realise he has lost the only family member he has left."

"But what a family member to have had." She closes her eyes, I am sure she feels sorry for Cliff, well I do to be honest. Not because John is dead, as that is where he deserves to be, but to leave Cliff in a lonely state. "I said I would meet up with him after rehab, he has to be back tomorrow or they won't keep the place open for him."

"Yes, it's best he does this now, or he could end up going off the rails altogether."

"Another thing, Ana… Jed had my mother's keepsake box, I have it at home. Will you sit with me while I go through it tomorrow?" She nods, I am sure she knows this is hard for me.

The remainder of the meal is eaten with a happier atmosphere. Ana tells me about her day and the new girl she has been paired up with, Hannah. Apparently she went to school with Sawyer and Ana is determined to have him come into the office next week, after we move to Grey House, she wants to see his reaction when he comes face to face with an old school chum.

As we leave, I prepare myself for what I have in store for Ana. I take delight in knowing she has her zipper dress on and as we make our way into the elevator, I stand behind her and pull her back to the very rear of the carriage. Several people get in front of us and they all face the door. It is remarkably loud in here, but realise most of the other occupants are pissed out of their heads.

 _Excellent, they won_ _'_ _t have a clue._

As the doors close, I crouch down and pretend to retie my shoelace. As I stand, my hand starts to caress her ankle, wanders up the inside of her calf, thigh and as I reach the hem of her skirt, I start to unzip the back. I hear her quietly gasp and I bend forward to whisper into her ear. "Do not make a sound, baby."

I am standing directly behind her and my hand moves to between her legs and I start to fondle her pussy. She is soaking wet already and my cock is so hard that I think I am gonna cum in my pants. I wrap my arm about her waist and hold her to me, her head falls back against my chest and I nuzzle into her, biting her ear as I whisper sweet nothings. I glance up and everyone is oblivious to what I am doing. Ana has a respite from my fingering, but she is not prepared for what happens next and she quietly whimpers as my cock sinks into her from behind.

 _Oh baby, I_ _'_ _m home..._


	32. Vol 3 - Love in an Elevator

**Friday 24th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We are at the back of the elevator and Christian kneels down to tie up his shoelaces, but I quickly glance down and notice he isn't wearing brogues, he's wearing his Zegna Penny Loafers, so not sure what he is doing.

As he moves to stand, I feel the gentleness of his fingertips touch the inside of my ankle. His touch runs up my leg and as he reaches the inside of my thigh, I can feel myself dampen. I gasp as his other hand moves around to the back of my dress and I feel the zipper slide up to the small of my back.

"Do not make a sound, baby," he breathes into my ear.

The hand that was previously on my thigh, is now moving its way between my legs and I can feel Christian's fingers push inside of me, where they move to a steady rhythm. I cannot help, but lean back against him and his arm comes around and holds me about the waist, he knows I will end up weak-kneed. I can feel him nibbling at my ear, trailing kisses down my neck. I look around, hoping that we are not being watched, everyone is too busy making merry amongst themselves.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Christian pulls his fingers out and I am thankful that this wasn't going to continue until the ground floor. I look up and we are on the 73rd level and have only travelled five floors. I go to move away, but as I take my weight off off him, he plunges inside of me and due to the angle, he is rubbing up against my g-spot.

 _Shit! Fucking Hells Bells!_

No, this can't be happening, we are fucking a foot away from the woman in front of us. He is inside of me, but neither of us are moving. I have an urge to grind into his groin and start to do so with minute movements, and it is enough to make us both start to breathe that little bit heavier. I look around and we are not noticed by anyone. My head falls back against him and I look up at his beautiful face, his breathing is controlled, but only just and I can hear a slight tremble in his exhalations every once and a while, when the situation gets the better of him. His whiskers are rough, as his cheek brushes against my temple and this sends tingles down my whole body, ending with my tight grip on his cock, as I do I see him scrunch his eyes. I want to let out a loud moan, but I bite my lip in hopes it will stop my urge.

I look up and we are now on the 50th floor, which is about a third of the way down. The doors open and everyone gets out, this must be the floor for the nightclub. No-one gets in as the night is still young and everyone is going up, not down. As the lift doors shut, Christian lets out a groan that he has been holding in and starts to move inside of me, he's now fucking me hard and I am riding the wave with him.

"Cum for me Ana, baby, I need you to cum!" he growls at me.

I am nearly there, but we have to be quick before the lift stops again, but we don't know which floor, will it be before we reach the ground level? His hand comes around and he starts to rub my clit and I go into overdrive, my body starts to shake. "Cum Ana, Cum!" he growls urgently.

On his command, I erupt around him, clenching his cock over and over again, he moans through his climax and stills as he pours his seed into me.

As we are already at the 10th floor, he quickly withdraws and pushes his handkerchief between my legs. "Bare down, babe," he states, his voice is ragged as he is still out of breath. I cough a couple of times and he wipes his residue from me and then sorts himself out as I re-zip my dress. I turn around and see a rather dishevelled Christian next to me.

"Shit Christian, you look like you have just been fucked."

He laughs, "So do you, baby." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he pulls me in by the waist. We stare at each other and and his look slowly begins to turn carnal again. God, he has only fucked me seconds ago and he wants it again.

As the doors open on the ground floor, we find no-one waiting. Thankfully there are three other lifts, so they must have just taken the waiting throng away. I rush out so that the coolness of the air outside calms me down, Christian is directly behind me. I turn and just look at him in astonishment. "Mr Grey, I thought you couldn't shock me anymore than you already have, but that… that was just…" I don't know what to say, he is grinning from ear to ear and I just shake my head in total dismay at his risk taking. "You know we could have been done for indecent exposure."

"But we weren't caught, Ana, everyone was too drunk to care." He's grinning at me like a kid in a candy shop, whom has been allowed to rummage through the chocolate covered marshmallows. "I could definitely do that again!"

"Christian!" I shout and bat him on the chest, he grabs my hand and puts it to his lips and kisses the back of it. As he does, I pull Christian's hand down and start to walk towards the car, where Taylor is waiting. I want to get him home, I want the playroom… I need the playroom.

"Why in such a hurry, Miss Steele?" he smirks.

"Playroom!" I command.

"Oh, now who is being bossy with the demands. You didn't give into my request last night, although in hindsight, you were right."

"I'm not angry, you were. I am just horny," I sound really whiny and needy. Christian stops in the middle of the street and just laughs at me. "What do you fucking expect when you do that to me, in a crowded elevator of all places!"

"It was only crowded to begin with, but I seem to remember it soon emptied and we were rather enjoying ourselves for the remainder of the trip down." He's still grinning, he doesn't get it. It was too quick and that was only a taster and _I want more._

 _Shit, what the heck am I turning into?_

"Blast it! I'm a bloody nymphomaniac now, Mr Grey, and you made me this way!" I shout out, not caring who has heard and then stomp off towards the SUV. He's still laughing behind me as he follows me from five paces behind.

Taylor gets out of the driver's seat and opens the rear door for me. I slump down into the seat and sit there with my arms folded and looking straight ahead with the biggest pout I could muster. Christian gets in beside me and as Taylor takes his seat again, Christian presses a button and a black privacy screen goes up, cutting off the driver from the rear seats.

 _Oh! That_ _'_ _s new._

I take a sneaky look to my left, where he is sitting and he has turned to face me in his seat and is grinning at me, not saying anything. I know that it is around fifteen miles from Escala and with the amount of traffic on the roads, it will take us around twenty minutes to get home. I make a quick decision and undo my seatbelt and launch myself at Christian, he of course half expected this and as I collide with him, he grabs me and holds me tight to him. "Oh Christian, why can't I get enough of you?"

"Same here," he breathes between kisses. His hand moves around to my rear and the zipper is once more pulled up as far as it will go. "I want to kiss your pussy, I need to clean up my mess from earlier, and then make you dirty again." He turns me back around to sitting down and he kneels in front of me and pulls my dress up. I lift the hem so that I am naked from the waist down. As soon as he parts my legs, he moves forwards and starts his attack on me. I am still sensitive from the elevator sex and I let out a cry, but realise that Taylor must have heard me, those screens may give visible privacy, but they are not sound proof. My hand flies up to my mouth, to muffle anymore sounds, but Christian stops and tells me that Taylor has his Ipod on and listening to music.

"How do you know?"I gasp as he continues his attack.

"When I had the screens installed last week, I told Taylor that if they go up, he is to put his Ipod on straight away," he says quickly so that he can get back to me. Shit, that means he knows what we are doing, but aren't we always doing this? This man is sex mad and he has made me into some sex addict in the process. I start to tremble as Christian takes to sucking my clit.

 _Oh! I wonder if this is what a blow job feels like._

"I need you, please Christian," I whimper. He is immediately kneeling between my legs, his cock already poised at my entrance. Grabbing my legs from behind my knees, he pulls me forward on the seat and impales me onto him. He's fucking me hard like in the elevator, as he knows we are only ten minutes away from home and time is against us again. I am sure that Taylor, if he cannot hear us, he can certainly feel the car rocking… I would bet my last dollar on the fact that the car behind us can probably see our car rocking, or bouncing down the street.

"Cum for me baby, I want to feel you milk me dry," he growls, and on command I erupt and cry out my release. I notice that I have dug my nails into the leather upholstery and think I have left my mark. "Oh baby, I can't wait to get you into the playroom," he says as he comes down from his high.

* * *

I am facing the floor in the elevator. Christian has flung me over his shoulder and won't let me down, he is in his caveman persona again. Maybe I should buy us both costumes to resemble Charlton Heston and Linda Harrison in Planet of the Apes. I can just imagine him doing the Alpha male, beating his chest before he jumps on me.

We enter the apartment and he doesn't put me down, but makes his way up the stairs and into the playroom. He releases me and commands that I get naked, before he walks off to change into his ripped jeans. As I see him disappear, I kick my five inch heels off and unzip my dress and fling it into the corner of the room, I have no underwear on, so I am ready. I do, however see a rubber band on the side and decide to braid my hair, it will save him doing it and I can do a better job. You would thing that with all his subs he must have done it to, he would be better at braiding.

I know he doesn't want me to sub for him, but I make my way over to the bed and sit down in the centre, legs crossed and facing where he will come in. I look down at the mattress in front of me and hold my downward gaze until I hear him re-enter. I can see at the corner of my eye that he is bare footed and he has stopped a few feet away from the bed, I am sure he is admiring me.

I look up through my lashes and I give him a cheeky grin on seeing his bulge pushing against his trousers. I then follow his gaze, which is directed at my centre and see the leakage on the bed. "I've made a bit of a mess, Mr Grey," I say salaciously. He slowly walks towards me and sits on the edge of the bed, only to lean down in front of me on his elbow, his head only a foot or so from my core.

"I believe you have, but there will be more mess before I am done with you, Ana." He cocks his brow and I am not sure if we are doing a scene or if he just wants kinky fuckery.

"What are you going to do to me?" I ask timidly, hoping that I sound subdued.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe this to start with." He says as his hand moves between my legs and he rubs his cum up and down my folds. "Ana, what do you feel about fisting?"

Bloody hell, I know it wasn't on the hard limits, but Cliff never attempted it on me. "I don't know, I've never experienced it. I am a bit scared to be honest." I say, not sure if he is being serious and wants to try it, isn't that for someone who's had a baby and is now like a bucket?

"I will take it easy, if it's too painful, tell me to stop. I know we said no safe words, but think this time we need to introduce one. I don't want red or yellow, that is too BDSM style. What word do you want to make me stop?"

"Erm?.. Elena?" I chuckle. That's enough to make anyone stop in their tracks, but Christian is not happy with that suggestion and physically cringes. So I say Escala instead, he would take note of that as it's an odd word to throw into the works when we are intimate.

He goes to the chest and produces a bottle of lube and a pair of latex gloves… _Gloves_ _‽_ He's gonna be elbow deep in me, well maybe not, but I conjure up that image anyway.

 _Oh boy! This is it!_

He tells me to lay back and make myself comfortable as he comes and sits down next to me. He is playing around with me and although I know what is going to happen, I am remarkably relaxed and start to moan. I feel a finger go in, then a few minutes later another and then a third after another few minutes, he is moving his fingers around and splaying them apart, probably hoping to stretch me. This takes quite a while, he is taking his time and I am just getting deeper and deeper into a state of euphoria.

Just as I am completely lost to what is going on around me, I feel a pinch and jolt out of my hedonistic state. I look down and all I can see is the ball of his hand and his thumb is still rubbing me. Then I see the thumb disappear inside as he makes a funny beak shape with is hand. "Oh my god!" I cry out. I am stretched to beyond pleasurable, it actually hurts, but Christian said that is to be expected initially and I have my safe word, but he's taking it so slowly that I want to continue, he is being patient so I also need to be, it is not as bad as when Cliff first put a vibrator into me, he ripped through my hymen then and I screamed out.

I wince as he twists his hand back and forth, and after a while I think I have had enough, it's pleasurable, but it's also beginning to get really sore. "Escala!" I cry out and Christian immediately stops and very slowly begins to remove his hand. He takes his glove off and flings it behind him and moves to between my legs. "Baby, are you okay for some love?" he purrs. I am sure he is pleased with me, well I am definitely pleased with me. As he asks, he pushes his cock against me and my head falls back. "Yes, Christian… Oh, yes please," I say, licking my lips.

Our lovemaking is slow in speed, but my climax is almost instant and I can only surmise that Christian's attentions beforehand had a big part to play.

As we lay there in the aftermath of an explosive orgasm, my mind wanders to how often he had done that, I am sure he has as he knew exactly what to do. "How many women have you done that to, Christian?" I ask. I am curious as I wonder if any of them had put it onto their hard limits.

"All of them," he stated, giving no figures away.

"All of who? Women you have had sex with or all your subs?" I am curious beyond belief now that he is being coy.

"Subs. I wouldn't do that with one nighters or the club."

"Because of the trust and intimacy?"

He laughs at me and shakes his head. "No, it takes too long."

"So… how many is that then?"

"Ana!" he states as he pulls himself up and rests back on his elbow. He is hovering over me and the look of disapproval on his face. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."

He sighs and tells me fifteen. I would have expected more, but he said that that was only subs and not including Elena or the girls he had at the club or on a single evening basis. He said those run into dozens. I laugh at the idea of him being with so many and little ol' me with hardly a back record to speak of.

"I'm glad I wasn't the first." I state, as a matter of fact.

"Why?" his brow furrows, he can't work out why.

"Mr Grey, if I were your first, you would be all fingers and thumbs. " I laugh at the double meaning, the man has just fisted me. He smiles and gets what I have just said.

"Yeah, my first couple of goes were a bit rough around the edges. You got the best of me babe and we have had many firsts."

"Will you list them for me."

He smiles, thinking of all our firsts.

 _-Friends first, never done that before._

 _-Sex in my bed and not upstairs in the playroom._

 _-You sleeping next to me and not in the subs room._

 _-Not being my sub, that_ _'_ _s a first._

 _-Having punishments banned from our relationship._

 _-Not having a contract at all._

 _-Flying across the country to plead for your forgiveness._

 _-wining and dining you._

 _-Having sex in an elevator._

He grins.

 _-Having sex in the car_

Still grinning.

 _-Taking you out on the Grace._

 _-Meeting my folks._

His gaze softens and he looks lovingly at me.

 _-And_ _…_ _allowing you to touch me, without it hurting._

 _-The fact that I love you._

 _-The fact you love me._

 _-The fact that I have accepted your love._

 _-And knowing that you will be my for always, forever, beyond here and on to eternity.[1]_

By the time he has finished I have tears in my eyes. He looks at me and I see his shy smile, he has just realised himself how much he has changed for me, for us, but chokes back his own emotions. "Come, we better go to bed, it's late."

He picks me up and carries me back to our room downstairs, we are both butt naked, but as it's gone midnight and it's now the weekend, I doubt Taylor or Gail will be around.

Before I drift off, I turn in Christian's arms and whisper my love for him, he smiles, returning his affection in the form of a gentle kiss.

* * *

 **Footnote**

[1] For Always - Josh Groban & Lara Fabian, part of line taken from song lyrics. See pinterest board for link to song on youtube


	33. Vol 3 - Ella's Diaries

**Christian** **'** **s POV**

 **Saturday 25th June 2011**

I venture into the kitchen, where Ana is making breakfast. She is wearing one of my shirts and has her hair up in a messy bun. She looks adorable.

Last night was wonderful. She let me do things to her that I didn't think she would agree to, although some of it ended too soon, but understood that she was in a bit of pain, which will subside with practice. She looks up at me and grins. "Morning Mr Grey. Sleep well?"

"Oh, I definitely slept well. I was shattered by the time we got to bed, someone kept me awake far too long past my bedtime. I'm famished," I say as I kiss her.

"Good, cos I'm making pancakes," she says with a swish of her hips. I watch as she does her shimmy and all I want to do is take her back to bed, but I then see her wince.

"What's the matter?"

She looks at me and huffs. "Your hand, that's what the matter is. I knew I was sore yesterday, but when I woke up this morning, I couldn't walk properly and I am red and swollen and it's not from arousal, before you ask. Christian, I can't do that again, it's too painful and it will have to go on my hard limits."

"Hard limits?" It's my turn to wince. I don't really want Ana referring to the BDSM lifestyle, that is why I used a new safe-word yesterday… Although, there shouldn't have been a need for the safe-word in the first place, a simple 'stop' should have sufficed, but I know Ana, she's said that before and when I have stopped she has shown her objection to my withdrawal. "Yes, I suppose. It was worth trying, but just a shame you don't like it. I am surprised that you didn't try it with Cliff."

"Have you seen the size of his hands? There was no way that man was going to do that to me, think he knew I would have refused and even though it wasn't on the _no go list_ , he didn't bring it up… I wouldn't say I didn't like it, it's just the pain outweighed the pleasure and I can't go round walking with a ridiculous gait for days after you do that to me."

I laugh, I am sure she looks like she's got a giant butt plug stuck up her ass when she walks. I try and stop my snickering and take her into my arms. "I'm sorry for being a brute… and for laughing. Is it really that bad?" I ask as I rub her backside.

"Yes, but it's not my butt that hurts," she laughs. "And it might even mean no hanky-panky on the cards for a day or two."

"What!" I stop my tender caresses and push her out to arms length, examining her expression to see if she's kidding me.

"You heard me Mr Grey, I won't do anything until I feel normal again."

"Not even oral?"

"Erm?.. Maybe that will be okay," she laughs. "Now, let me get back to the breakfast."

She pushes away from me and I let go of my grip around her. I see she is making bacon and eggs as well. I wonder if she does what I do and use the pancake as a wrap with the rest of the plate in the middle? "Do you make up a wrap with all that?" I ask, she smiles and we both start laughing. "I do the same, I think it was Elliot's influence over me in my late teens. He would come home from the bar and take to cooking in the early hours. I used to venture down and sit with him, whilst he played drunken chef and at the same time vandalised the kitchen. Mother used to go mad in the mornings and after breaking one of her best plates, he was banned from doing it… Didn't stop him though, as he forgot after the eighth beer the following week."

"I bet he was a handful."

"Not as much as me," I say, but the humour is now gone from my voice. "I was terrible in my teens, got into fights and came home black and blue, got expelled from school more than once. It was only Elena that stopped all that. I know what she did was wrong and I cannot abide the woman now, but I do wonder what would have happened to me had she not done what she did."

"Probably calmed down after a while. I think your parents would have grounded you indefinitely if you hadn't. Shame you wasn't aware of a little freckled brown haired girl with big blue eyes not too far away, who was destined to be your happy ever after."

I smile, "Freckles?" I can't see one speck on her face.

"Oh yes, it's only that I wear sunblock that they don't pop out each summer, horrible things."

"I bet they're not. I would imagine you would look cute."

 _Our kids certainly will if they look anything like you, my darling._

For the first time ever, I can see myself as a father and I can envisage Ana to be the mother of my children. I know that there is now love in my soul, as Ana has already been custodian of my heart, a heart I never thought I had.

I want her barefoot and pregnant in my kitchen, I want that human bond that will link us forever. But the ring would have to come first and I can't think about that now, even though I am desperate to make her mine and give myself to her. Isn't it way too early?

I notice her watching me, curiosity spread across her face, I clear my throat and get back to what is at hand. "I need to go through the box after we eat. Will you sit with me in the study?"

"Yes, but wouldn't it be better at the couches, there will be an extensive amount of reading and you want to be comfortable, it isn't going to take five minutes."

I know she is right. I am of the impression that once I start to read, I won't put it down until every word has been read.

We make our way to the couches, although we both decide to sit on the floor, leaning against the seats. I grab the key from my bundle and unlock the box again and flip the lid, I sit back and just look at the contents in front of me. "Do you want me to take them out?"

"No, it's fine, Ana. I just need a moment." I take a couple of deep breaths and start to put the contents into piles: diaries, documents and photos.

I notice the diaries are dated '83 to '87 so encumbers the four years of my life. I pick the first up and open it to the birth date.

 _ **18th June 1983**_

 _ **Dear Christian**_

Oh my god! I flick through the diary, across various pages, most are blank, but there are several entries dotted here and there, where they all start the same. She has written to me in the form of a letter on each entry.

 _ **If you are reading this, then it is more than likely that I have either died, or I have given you the box and I will be sitting next to you, biting my nails.**_

 _ **At this moment in time, I couldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t be more happy, as you arrived only hours ago and now fast asleep beside me.**_

 _ **The nurse at the hospital says that I can go home tomorrow, home**_ _ **…**_ _ **back to the single room I have managed to secure for us. I really don't know what I will do now that I have had to give up my double shifts at Dunkin' Donuts, as I don't think they would want a crying baby on their premises. I am sure we will be okay, I have some savings to fall back on and a couple of leads for a job in a kindergarten, where they allow employees children.**_

 _ **You may have already looked through the keepsake box and noticed your birth certificate and wondering at the surname I have given you.**_

Shit! "Where's the birth certificate, Ana." I say, looking at the tall stack of documents. She works her way through and it's not that far from the top and hands it to me.

I gaze down at the paper and notice my name is Fuller, which I knew from years ago, but not that my birth mother's surname was Peterson. Why did everyone think it was Fuller? Did she go by that name as a pseudonym? We never saw her death certificate and the state dealt with her funeral. All the documents that father gave me, pertaining to the adoption said Fuller. Did she have a fake identity?

I look up at Ana, who is staring back at me, waiting for me to say something. "My birth mother had another surname." I frown, not sure why and then it hits me, I have my father's name… But my father was an 'unknown?' "I don't understand." I go back to the diary.

 _ **Baby boy, Fuller was your father**_ _ **'**_ _ **s name… well 'is' as he is still alive.**_

 _ **We were in love, but when I became pregnant, his parents wouldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t allow him to stay with me. They said that they would disinherit him if he was to choose me and you over their wishes. They believed I was a gold-digger and only after his money and the best way was to trap him with the pregnancy. He didn't believe his parents and had no trouble in choosing us, but I couldn't allow this, I couldn't allow him to ruin his life because of me.**_

 _ **So a week later, I wrote to him and told him that I had moved out of state and had decided to have an abortion. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done. The heartbreak that he must have felt and all because of his family**_ _ **'**_ _ **s reaction to our love child. I moved to Detroit and tried to piece my life back together, but I was also getting over a broken heart. I left your father back in Denver, and seven months later you were born.**_

 _ **Christian, he is not aware of your existence and no-one would know you were his, other than by the fact that I gave you his full name and how much you look like him. Even after only a few hours old, I can see his beautiful eyes on you. They are blue at the moment, and only hope for them to turn the same shade of grey as his.**_

 _ **I love you baby boy, you are my one perfect achievement in life and I will do my best to keep you safe.**_

I squirm at the last line, keep me safe? She did nothing of the sort, but then she was at the beck and call of that bastard! I continue to read for hours, Ana has not left my side, she is looking at all the documents and writing a list of what they are and keeping note of various bits of information, just so that she has something to do whilst sitting with me. I, of course, will look through those also, but I want to continue to read through the letters that my mother has written.

 _ **2nd March 1985**_

 _ **Dear Christian**_

 _ **I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t know what to do, we have no money left and I am sitting here in this decrepit room. I have had to sell my last piece of jewellery to put food in your mouth and I just don't know what to do.**_

 _ **The last payment I received from Walmart was only enough to pay for the rent and at least we have this place for another month, but they only wanted me there on a temp basis and now I have no work again. I will need to see what help I can get. I know of someone whom I met a few days ago, he said that if I needed any help with money, he would be able to give me some work. The man is a charmer, but I am sure his heart is in the right place.**_

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This must have been when she met Jed. My blood begins to boil and I throw the diary onto the coffee table, where it hits the pile of photos and scatters them. I gaze down and see myself in those photos. Bloody hell, that must be my father, he looks just like me but with the beard. I always thought mother had blue eyes, but these photos show them clearly as brown. Funny what you don't remember from childhood. The photo in my room at Bellevue is black and white, but there are at least two colour pictures showing them as warm brown.

I need to take a break, I need a drink. Ana knows that I mean Bourbon, but she insists on coffee as I need to keep a clear head if I am to get through these today. She is right of course, so she goes to the kitchen and gets the coffee and she also returns with some chocolate chip cookies she made this morning.

I continue to read.

 _ **19th May 1985**_

 _ **Dear Christian**_

 _ **What have I got myself into? I thought he was a close friend, dare I say boyfriend, but all he did was take what he wanted and then make me reliant on him for everything. He paid my bills for a few weeks, but then said I owed him back, knowing full well I couldn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t pay. He has been injecting me during the night, when I am asleep.**_

 _ **In this lucid state I am in during the day, I can write to you. But by nightfall I will be under his spell again, having spent the previous hour with the shakes. I am determined to get help, I cannot continue to look after you and have this man come around each day to feed my disgusting addiction.**_

 _ **I will phone your father tomorrow, he needs to know now as I cannot look after you any longer and Jed is beginning to get ideas about you. I nearly caught him handing you a cigarette yesterday, well I think he was handing it to you as he was holding it out in your direction.**_

No! That is when he must have had the idea to start burning me. She thought otherwise, but she must have noticed the burns and eventually knew exactly what he was doing. I turn the page to see what she did the following day.

 _ **20th May 1985**_

 _ **Dear Christian**_

 _ **We are stuck in this hell hole. I phoned the only number I had for your father and it was dead. The family must have realised that I would have phoned sooner or later and they changed their number. I have no choice than to write to him, maybe if I send it registered post, then there is a guarantee he will get it and come and rescue us.**_

I turn several pages…

 _ **29th May 1985**_

 _ **My baby boy**_

 _ **The postman has just been and returned my letter, stating that the recipient was not known at that address. It looks like the family have moved, moved from a house they have lived in for decades. We are stuck in this eternal torture with no means of escape. No-one will help, I have no family and your father**_ _ **'**_ _ **s family… Christian's family have no desire to help. It is obvious his parents know about you and have made it near impossible to track them down. Our only hope for survival is to take Jed up on his offer and work for him. But to sell myself… what else can I do? We are alone in this world.**_

I continue to read, tears are now in my eyes. My mother did what she could to keep us alive, even if it was physical and mental torture to both of us. She loved me, she tried her best, but it just wasn't good enough. I wasn't aware she had no family and tried to contact my father. Thinking of how she would have traced them I realise it would have been near impossible, unless she employed a private investigator, which costs money. There was no Internet to speak of and social media wasn't around. Social media comprised of pen-pals and citizens band radio.

 _ **25th December 1987**_

 _ **Dear Christian**_

 _ **I am holding you in my arms, after having cried yourself to sleep.**_

 _ **I am so sorry that I was not able to buy you a present, or should I say**_ _ **'**_ _ **Santa Clause didn't come to visit.' There is no money, I couldn't even pay for my personal items last week and had to use old rags. I am sure you don't want to know about that, but that is what level I have sunk to.**_

 _ **Jed will be here in a couple of hours. I need to get ready for some guy he is bringing around, but I also need my fix, I cannot cope and have started to shake already. I am sure he is upping the dose each day as I am more and more affected as the weeks go by.**_

 _ **Sorry Booboo, but you will need to go into the crate again tonight. I know you don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t like it, but if you are in there, then I am hoping he will ignore you, although that hasn't happened yet. God, how I have tried to get you away from that man, day after day, but he just hits me and pushes me away and as I hit the floor, I hear your piercing cries and it is too late.**_

 _ **He has had the locks changed and he has the only key, we are prisoners in our own home and he only lets me out to pick up men and bring them back here. All I can do is make sure you are fed and watered, try and keep you clean and then answer to that vicious man**_ _ **'**_ _ **s demands. He says that the customer he is bringing around tonight likes it rough. I am scared, but he says that the man will pay more money, which in turn will mean more money for us. We can only hope…**_

I remember the men who beat her, I could hear it from the crate. That sound has been in my nightmares for the past twenty four years.

 _ **27th December 1987**_

 _ **Christian**_ _ **…**_

 _ **The bastard didn**_ _ **'**_ _ **t give me more money, in fact he has cut it by ten dollars stating the rent has increased. What rent? I pay that! I can only assume he means his rent.**_

 _ **I now am resigned to the fact that I will be treated whatever way this man wishes and cannot do anything about it. We need to escape, even if it means living on the streets, it has to be better than this.**_

 _ **The only way to get out of here is to climb out the window and onto the fire escape, it**_ _ **'**_ _ **s a long way up so you will need to be brave, baby boy.**_

I look at the date and it's seven months before she died, why did she not go through with it?

 _ **8th March 1987**_

 _ **Booboo**_

 _ **I can**_ _ **'**_ _ **t write, Jed is keeping me high… sorry…**_

What? It looks as though he has kept her in a state of high, I bet he found out that she was going to look for help. This is his way of stopping her moving on.

There are no more entries, until a few days before her death, but I cannot make out what it says, I can see the words; sorry, baby and goodbye. Goodbye? Why is she saying goodbye? Did she know he was going to kill her? This must be why he took the box, but why keep it? Surely he could have forced it open and burnt the contents? Maybe it was his sick way of remembering us. We will never find out for sure now.

I sit back on the couch and close my eyes. I don't know what to make of it all. Ella did her best and she was trapped. I have blamed her all my life for not caring, not giving me love and then leaving me. The truth is she sacrificed a lot for me and in the end he killed her. I look at Ana and start to cry, I have cried so much in the past month that I feel like a pathetic wuss. Ana comes over and sits down gingerly on my lap and I bury my head in her embrace. She doesn't say anything and I just let out all the emotions that I have held in for the past twenty four years, feelings that I didn't know I had for her.


	34. Vol 3 - Embargo in finem

**Saturday 25th June 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We sit in relative silence, the only sound is Christian's soft, but unsteady breathing, as he has now calmed and stopped sobbing. He is still coming to terms with what he has read and my heart is breaking. I can't do anything about all this and have to just make sure that I am there for him, if he needs emotional support.

I pull myself back when I feel him shift, he looks up at me and I sympathetically smile back at him. Even with sadness in his expression, he looks beautiful, almost in an angelic way. He starts to talk about what he has read, so I move to make myself comfortable and lay down on the sofa with my head in his lap. As he talks about his mother, I notice he is not referring to her as the crack whore or his birth mother anymore, but by her name.

When he is finished, he looks at me as though he has just realised something. "Ana, I need my laptop." I sit up, so that he can go to his study and retrieve it. He comes back and puts the machine on the coffee table, next to the scattered photos.

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can find him on Facebook, that seems to be where most people start to search for missing relatives." He is a ball of energy, but after turning the machine on and going to the search function, he stops. His finger is hovering over the keys and he dithers as to whether or not to continue.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be doing this straight away, why not let it sink in for a while," I say, although I know he wants to know now.

"No, if I think about it I won't sleep." I don't want him having nightmares again because it was playing on his mind, so I offer to do it for him. He agrees and I swivel the laptop around, so he doesn't have to watch. I tap in 'Christian James Fuller' as per what it says in the diaries.

 _Oh, James, that_ _'_ _s new._

"Is your middle name James?" I ask when I realise the diaries said he was given his father's full name.

"Yes, but it was dropped when I was adopted, I don't have a middle name as mom and dad thought Trevelyan Grey was enough, and even then I dropped the Trevelyan when I started up the business."

I click on 'search' and several names pop up, I scan for any sign of a Christian James Fuller in the Denver area and a few are listed, but what catches my eye is a grey haired version of my man, still with his beard. I sit bolt upright when I see his eyes, eyes that mimic those who look lovingly into mine. Or should I say, my lover's mimic the eyes of his father. "I think I have found him," I state. Christian slides over to sit next to me, but before he settles he turns his head away.

"I don't know if I should look," he is hesitant.

"Christian, you wanted to do this," I smile. "I am in my Facebook account now, so there is no way to get back to your account if I accidentally click on something, like 'request friend'. That reminds me, I don't even have you on here, I should add you and change my relationship status to hopelessly in love," I giggle, but then realise that I am trying to keep us hush-hush from the people at SIP, so can't.

I turn back to the matter in hand and tap around his page. The man doesn't have any privacy restrictions, so I am able to see his wall, photos and friends. I only notice his mom as a family member, she looks like she is nearing eighty years, which would be about right as Christian's father looks mid fifties, which would have put him at around Christian's age now when he was conceived. "How old was Ella when she had you?"

"Twenty seven, why?"

"Oh nothing, I just got the impression she was a late teen. Your dad looks mid fifties, which would put him late twenties when he was with your mom.

"The only family member I can see is his mother, there is no-one else… no children or brothers and sisters and his dad has probably passed away considering his mother looks ancient…. I wonder if he ever married." I check out his status and it shows as single and I know that there is options for widowed, divorced and separated, but not everyone is comfortable in putting that down.

There is a picture, which he has used in a previous profile avatar, showing him sitting behind a rather elaborate desk in a wood panelled room. I wonder if this is where he lives? Then I notice a framed photo on the wall behind him, it's Christian's mother, I think as it's rather small and blurry, but the general appearance looks familiar. I sift through the photos on the coffee table and find the exact same picture, it's definitely her. "Christian, he has a photo of your mother on the wall in his office."

"What? He can't, not after all this time?" His brow furrows and I can tell he is confused.

"Hey, in twenty eight years time, I hope you will have my picture up on your study wall," I smile.

"Yeah, along with the half a dozen kids, no doubt." He laughs, but I can sense it's a sarcastic laugh as I don't think he wants kids. Nevertheless, I would like to feel we will still have this intense love for each other in decades to come.

"Do you not think love can last a lifetime? I'm counting on it, because as you say, we are for always and forever, which is longer than twenty eight years. Just because she was not in his life, doesn't mean his love for her has diminished. This might be why there is no record of a Mrs Fuller and he shows as being single. I bet she was his one and only true love."

He glares at me. I bet he is thinking that if his birth father had found his mother, then they would have been one happy family and would probably still be together and deeply in love. To have a picture of an old flame on your study wall isn't something you do on a whim.

I check further down the wall and notice entries showing his whereabouts at particular times. Several are at the Country Club in Denver. I look it up on Google and find out that there is a Country Club Historic Neighbourhood and find it's quite a prestigious elite area to live in… That is if he lives there. Christian mentioned inheritance, I wonder if the family are rich.

I jot down some information and hand it to Christian, he still doesn't want to look at the page, I think if he sees his resemblance to the older man, then he will start to become emotional again. He has already gathered up the photos on the coffee table and put them back into the box, I suppose it's one step at a time.

"I'll give this to Welch, he does background checks on people for me, that is how I knew who Jed was."

"Did you do one on me?" I ask, wondering if he knows all my personal details.

"No, I couldn't trace you via Anna Smith," he smiles, "so gave up. But when you came into my office, you had piqued my curiosity again, but I didn't get one done, which is unusual for me… maybe I just wanted to get to know you in the normal way, after having stalked you as Anna Smith." He pushes back a stray hair from my cheek and hooks it behind my ear. His mood changes in a heartbeat from the previous hours where he was emotional, to playful. It only takes one look at him and I am a quivering morsel wishing to be ravished. His touch makes me take in a sharp breath, oh I want this man but I can't, I am too darn sore.

 _Blast you Christian for hindering me in such a way, and blast you for making me a nymph and a temporarily disabled one at that!_

I bite my lips together, trying to hold back my desire to pounce on him, but he sees me and cocks his brow. "What is it, Ana?" he says so smoothly that I want to swoon.

 _Shit, blast and fuck it!_

"Nothing…" I say as innocently as I can, but I think I overdo it and he laughs. "What?"

He kisses the dip of my neck, just below my ear. My head immediately tilts against his and I let out a deep breathy groan, when his stubble tickles the side of my face. "Are you affected, baby?" He knows I am, he is doing this on purpose and I start to get frustrated.

"Why do you always find the most inappropriate times to make me want you."

"You want me?" he asks cocking is brow once more. I stare and grimace at him, I want to take a razer to that brow and shave the fucker off his face. He laughs when he sees my glower, but it doesn't stop his attentions. "Baby, do you want the softness of my tongue?"

 _Oh yes please, anything to get rid of these lewd thoughts._

I nod my head, but he pulls away and goes to get up.

 _What?_

"If I do, Ana, I won't want to stop… Come, we haven't eaten since this morning and it's nearly eight o'clock." In another instant, his mood changes once more.

"But… but I am up to it now… sort of." I am now annoyed, he's worked me up and now left me dry.

"Chinese?" he says, ignoring my begging attempt.

"Okay," I huff out. "Can we have a take-away from the one before?"

The rest of the night is spent in the TV room, I see that the channels have been increased and now includes more film channels, I assume he has done that for my benefit. I turn to the one that seems to like to show old period dramas and find Rebecca is due to start. I like the story, but I can't take watching black and white films, especially on such a large imposing screen. I flick through the other channels and find Frozen, but hear Christian tut his protest. "Oh no you don't," he exclaims as he tries to grab the remote. "I'm not watching another kids film."

"No, me wants!" I demand like a spoilt child, he just laughs and gives up and I am the cat that got the cream. I got my own way, at least in this.

* * *

 **Wednesday 29th June 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Today, it will be announced that GEH has taken over SIP and that the whole company will relocate to Grey House tomorrow, I can then get the old SIP building put on the market.

We managed to squeeze in all the staff onto the floor below me, and it will get easier as some of the original GEH staff will be relocated to other departments over the next few weeks. It's a good opportunity to also get rid of the duplicate posts, which I know we have now.

Ana is aware of this as I told her late last night, so that she didn't have that much time to fret over how things will change, I knew she would be nervous and it took quite a while for her to fall asleep, which kept me awake also. I told her that it is unlikely that those who count will treat her any differently, and if they do then they will have me to answer to, which sent Ana into a fluster.

The last few days have been relaxing. Even after learning everything on Saturday, I have managed to let things settle in my head and have even ventured onto Mr Fuller's Facebook page, so that I could see for myself. Seeing an older version of me was awkward to start with, but have to realise that this is not me, it's him, someone Ella truly loved. I ponder over the idea of why he gave up looking for her. Even if he still had feelings for her now, he would have tried with the increased ability to trace people nowadays. Maybe he did and found out she was dead and the framed photo is like a memorial to her.

I want to get SIP relocated to Grey House, before Ana and I take time out to travel to Denver. Welch should be able to get the check done in less than twenty four hours, considering Ana got quite a bit of information from Facebook and Google, including the family company, which seems to be kids stationary. That explains his banner on his page, which looked a bit odd against a middle aged man's avatar.

I have yet to contact my folks, even though Ana has talked several times with my mom. She has urged Grace to give me more time and allow me to get in contact with them, rather than the other way around.

Ana invited Elliot and Kate over for dinner tonight. I am sure I will get the low down on how I am ignoring mother and father, but I will have to shut Elliot down if he starts. I can't be having him stick his nose in and then Kate follow with her high almighty attitude.

As Taylor drives me to the SIP building, I text Ana and let her know that I will be there within ten minutes, she texts back telling me not to do anything that will make people suspicious. I laugh at her concerns, but text her again, stating that I will try and be haughty, obnoxious and ignore her at all costs. I doubt, however, that I will succeed as she always melts my composure when I see her bright blue eyes looking deep into my soul.

I make my way into reception and am greeted by a dark haired girl, she looks early twenties and I wonder if this is Clare, the girl that left Ana on her own at fifties. I will need to be careful that I don't sack her, as the way I feel about the woman would make me just dismiss her for looking at me. I note her attire, it will not do, she's the first person the clientèle will see, and she's wearing a frigging mighty mouse pink T-shirt! That will need to be addressed in the meeting.

"I am here to see Roach, name of Grey." I am not sure she has taken in what I have said, as she has that glazed eyed look about her and is playing with her hair. She quickly snaps out of her daydream and phones through to Roaches office.

"Mr Roach, Mr Grey is at reception to see you…. Okay… yes, I will send him through."

I hope she is going to take me, the last thing I want is to start wandering about the place until I see Ana and ask for directions. As I had hoped she scampers around the desk and beckons me to 'Walk this way.' I look down as she walks off, swaying her hips as she moves. I am sure she is exaggerated that as some sort of mating ritual. I also note the jeans she is wearing, she must have peeled them on this morning, they are so tight. This definitely will not do for Grey House.

I follow her down the centre of the open plan office and notice Ana at the photocopier. She looks up when she hears the clanking of Clare's heels and smiles at me, but as I smile back and wink at her, she realises the exchange between us and quickly looks down and tries to ignore me, but I see her do a sneaky sideways glance through those lashes of hers. I straighten my expression as I reach Roaches office, I hope no-one saw me wink, she will never forgive me if she has people gossiping about us.

I spend a good half an hour with Roach and then he phones through to Elizabeth Morgan and asks her to gather everyone in the large meeting room. I am sure that they will fit in, there can't be more than fifty people here, there is that many in the structure of the company and bound to be people on vacation at this time of year.

I make my way with Roach to the room and see everyone is sitting down, it seems to be more of a room for lectures or presentations, than where they have interviews with their authors, at least Grey House has an abundance of rooms for that purpose. Everyone's head turns in unison and twice as many eyes follow me to my chair, where I sit down. Roach starts the ball rolling, he mentions that the company has been taken over by Grey Enterprise Holdings and that we are to move offices the next day. I hear gasps around the room and look across to see many faces with worry spread across them.

I hear Roach start introducing me and it's my queue to stand and come forward. As I do I hear more gasps, but the pitch is such that I know it's from mostly women. I have to keep a straight face when I see Ana look around and then roll her eyes.

My first thoughts are that these people probably know what I do and think they are for the chop. I make easy work of telling them that the company has not been purchased in order to sell it off, but to build it up and make it profitable again. I also mention that the business has been running at a loss due to several ill judged decisions, and that any future advanced funding will need to go through me. I look over to Roach, who sinks down in his seat slightly. I now know that it was him who sanctioned those advanced royalties and I still have yet to get to the bottom of why he did. Maybe he is connected to the authors who received them or it may just be that he is bad with money, either way, I doubt he will last long as president of the company.

I notice Clare is sitting next to Ana, but I frown when I see her nudge Ana in the ribs. Does she think I am looking at her? I need to try and stop looking at Ana, because I can see by her face that she isn't happy with my constant glances at her.

They are advised that from next week, each employee will be interviewed either by myself or Ros, so that we can get to know them, but also to find out their strengths and weaknesses.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and as I am still giving my speech, I quickly pull it out and read the text, which is from Ana, telling me not to look at her, which of course makes me look at her again and again she texts to say "Stop it!" At this point I apologise to everyone in the room, while I text her back "Sorry, but I love looking at your beautiful face and cannot stop myself." As soon as I press send and put it back in my pocket, Ana's phone pings on the loudest volume setting and she has that blasted cat noise on her phone again. I see her shrink down in her seat with embarrassment at the racket its making. I make sure that my phone is now switched off until I leave the room.

For the following half an hour, I take a question and answer session. Clare asks if I am married, to which I tell her that that question is not appropriate. She seems a bit ditsy to me, I hope Ana isn't very close to her, I don't want her knowing our business and then blurting it out to all in the office, as I bet she is a bit of a gossip too.

As the session closes I let everyone know that they should come straight to Grey House in the morning and report to the main reception downstairs with their SIP I.D. badges, at which point they will be exchanged for GEH passes. Also, the dress code is rather slack, so I confirm that it's suit and ties for men and the women should wear smart/casual, but never jeans and t-shirts. The rest of the details I leave to Roaches crew to discuss and I take my leave.

As I get out of the room, I stop and turn my phone back on. I have a missed text from Ana and chuckle at her reply, which is just a smiley face.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

"Did you see Grey looking at me?" Clare says for the umpteenth time, as we walk back to the office.

"I don't think he was looking at you in particular, his gaze wasn't any more than he was giving others in the room, Clare," I huff and roll my eyes when she thinks that I am wrong and that she believes she has a chance. Surely she doesn't think he is interested in her. Yeah she's pretty, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me. She obviously didn't realise that we were texting each other, the timing was spot on and she was probably the only one who could see my fingers working the keypad. It may be bitchy for me to say, but maybe that shows the level of her intelligence and that is why she left me at Fifties. I still don't believe she thought that there were still people at the bar.

As I make it back to my desk, I phone through to Christian, who answers immediately.

"So, how is my beautiful gal?" I sense he is grinning down the phone at me.

"You do realise we could have been discovered, and what was that with you stopping in the middle of your speech to text me."

"Well, it was important."

"Important enough to keep sixty people waiting?"

" _There are only fifty on staff, and not everyone was there."_

"Oh dry, Mr Grey, very dry," I can sense he's smiling again and I can't help but follow suit. "So interviews next week? Wonder if I will be getting Ros."

"Nope, you're mine. I have already made the lists up. I get you, Roach, Clare, Elizabeth, Hannah and a few others from finance to make it less obvious that I am interviewing everyone around you."

"Oh my god, Christian. That is rather controlling."

"No, just making sure you are safe and in a friendly environment. Plus I want to get rid of dead weight and unnecessary staff."

"Who's dead weight and unnecessary?"

"Clare for a start, she seems very… over friendly and her role as receptionist won't be needed as the main reception for the floor can cater for the SIP department."

"She's bubbly. It's a good trait to have on reception. Please don't sack her though, Christian… maybe put her in another department."

"I will think about it after the interview, but if she was anything like this morning, then she will be out."

I realise I have to maybe give Clare a few tips, when she meets him next week, but I am sure she will ignore me and try and make a play for him. She will regret it, if she does. "So when you interview me, what are you going to ask?"

"I'm not telling you that now, save that for when I interview you in my office, and no knickers are required."

"Oh Mr Grey, if you were still in the building I would say go to the ladies powder room and I will meet you there now." I smile, knowing he is probably in the car.

"Oh great. I am still here, so will meet you there in say… two minutes."

"No! I didn't mean that. I thought you had left and was just… teasing."

He laughs, I know he is only joking… well I hope he is. "Very well," he sighs. "It would have been a bit risky. I want you in my office at lunch time, though."

"I can't, I am supposed to be having lunch with Clare, but I can put her off as she's been annoying me this morning. You do realise you looking at me through your little performance earlier has made her think you were looking at her, and now she has ideas. I nearly said you were gay at one point, just to shut her up."

"I doubt that would stop her, I've seen women like that before, even when I have been sitting at a restaurant with Mia, who doesn't look like me at all and could pass for a girlfriend."

"I've been witness to those women, Christian. They have been eyeballing you when I have been with you and even when you have been holding my hand at the table. It was obvious we were a couple and one waitress actually unfastened her top button of her blouse in front of you and you never noticed."

"When was that?"

"Last week, at the Mile High."

"Oh, maybe I was thinking of what I was going to do to you in the elevator."

"Oh boy, don't remind me," I pant out.

"So… Miss Steele, lunch?"

"I will try and get out of lunch with Clare, now that you mentioned the elevator, I am beginning to get rather hot."

* * *

Three hours later and I am walking back into the office after Christian took me three times. I am sure he is making up for lost time over the past few days, abstinence does not become him so I gave into him last night, even though I was fine by Sunday. I just loved the power I had over him, by making him wait, but then I was becoming rather horny and needed it too.

I walk past Hannah's desk to get to mine and she turns in her seat. "Ana, is that Creed Aventus I can smell?"

Bugger! Christian's aftershave has rubbed off on me. "Erm? I think it's a new perfume that smells similar, I just went to the perfume shop and tried some testers out. I can't remember what it was called though," I say, hoping that this would be believable. Hannah looks at me curiously and I blush. She grabs my hand and ushers me into the kitchen and shuts the door, so that no-one overhears.

"Okay girlie, out with it. I know you're holding something back."

"I can't say."

"Why, is it because it involves a rather dishy billionaire?"

I gasp, I knew she heard me earlier. My flipping big mouth. "Hannah, you can't say anything to anyone, it's not supposed to be public knowledge."

"Who are you fooling, I saw you out last week."

"When?"

I was at SP's Place at the marina having dinner with a friend and saw you both, hand in hand. Don't think I didn't notice your texting back and forth this morning."

Oh, that must have been when we took the Grace out onto the Sound overnight. Lucky Sawyer came by ten minutes later via another route, or she would have seen him also. I'd like to keep that a surprise for later.

"How did you notice me texting when Clare didn't, she was sitting next to me and you were in the row in front."

"I could see at the corner of my eye when I turned my head slightly. I wondered after the first alert of Mr Grey's phone, then noticed he text you back, you can't mistake that loud alert you have, Ana. What is it anyway? Sounds like a strangled cat."

"It's the laughing cat, I put it on there the other day, but it's already driving his lordship mad," I chuckle.

"So, why didn't you mention it all before, you know you can trust me, unlike Clare."

"We have tried to keep discrete, but it's hard when we go out. I must say we do try and go to places that no-one else will go to."

"Like expensive restaurants and private boats?" she laughs and I blush as she is right. That sounded so pretentious of me.

"Erm, well yes but it's not deliberate, it's just what Christian arranges. Hannah, please tell me you will keep it to yourself. I can't have it known, although I think it will be out soon anyway as I am sure the paps will find out."

"Oh, I forgot they would be after you, as you will be the woman to have caught the most eligible bachelor on the West Coast. You do realise you will be the envy of thousands of women."

"Oh jeez, if I haven't got enough to contend with, with Clare thinking she's got a chance with him, I have to bat off every other woman."

"Clare has designs?"

"She thinks Christian does on her, so of course she is now interested. He kept looking at me this morning, that was the reason for the texts, I told him to stop. Clare thought he was looking at her and now she's probably gonna try and make a move on him. I will have to stop her before she makes a fool out of herself and gets the sack to boot."

I go back to my desk and pull out my blackberry and email Christian.

.-.-.

 _From: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Already discovered_

 _Date: June 29 2011 14:52_

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Dear Mr Grey_

 _Your little antic this morning and the fact I smell of your aftershave has resulted in us being discovered by Hannah, although she has known of us since the night on the Grace (she spotted us from SP_ _'_ _s Place.)_

 _She has no intention of gossiping, that is not her style, so we can rest assure no-one else (unless you continue to pay me too much attention in front of my fellow workers) will know. Clare still is going on about you, so be warned if you interview her, that you have another there to take notes (and chaperone.)_

 _Ana_

 _x0x_

.-.-.

I wait for a few minutes and my phone goes off again, the office has looked around at the wailing cat and I know I have to change that tone straight away.

.-.-.

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Already discovered, but who cares_

 _Date: June 29 2011 15:03_

 _To: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Baby,_

 _I don_ _'_ _t want you to fret about it all. I am sure they will know by end of the week, it will be impossible to keep it a secret when Taylor will be driving us to work, together. As for Clare, I had already made provisions to have a minute taker in the room and probably for all the other staff members… but not for you, I want you alone._

 _Remember, Elliot and Kate are coming over tonight for dinner. I have told them it_ _'_ _s not dressy, and I'd like you to wear your Gaultier handkerchief dress with no underwear. I will be as horny as fuck all night, knowing that I could just flick the straps down off of your shoulders and have the dress fall and pool at your feet, leaving you naked. I am already hard thinking about it._

 _Christian Grey_

 _Totally sated from lunch, but still horny as fuck CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

.-.-.

What? I can't go around all evening with only a flimsy summer dress on. What if it's see-through in front of the window, which to be honest is half the walls in that place.

.-.-.

 _From: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Recommendation_

 _Date: June 29 2011 15:22_

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Christian_

 _Can we have the sheer drapes pulled in the living room. I think that dress will go rather see-through when the light is behind me._

 _Ana_

 _x0x_

.-.-.

Christian replies in a minute.

.-.-.

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: We can test it out._

 _Date: June 29 2011 15:23_

 _To: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Ana,_

 _We can test it out, before they arrive. Be warned though, if it is I will end up dragging you to the bedroom to have my wicked way. I have still yet to make up for my abstinence at the weekend._

 _Christian Grey_

 _Positively dripping CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, inc._

.-.-.

I giggle at his reply.

.-.-.

 _From: BB/Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Deal!_

 _Date: June 29 2011 15:25_

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _Christian_

 _I hold you to that and you can fuck me till the cows come home if I am right._

 _See you just after six._

 _Ana_

 _X0x_

* * *

I am standing in front of the window, near the piano and Christian has stood back, admiring my form from about ten feet away.

"Well?" I ask, hoping that it's okay.

"Can't see a darn thing, which pleases me as you can go without underwear, but not as I won't be able to have you before they arrive."

"Oh I don't know, Mr Grey," I say sultrily as I strut towards him. "How about you test that theory of yours, that the dress will just float down my body… Playroom?"

His eyes light up on that, but he hesitates. "Fuck it Ana, we only have twenty minutes," he growls as he paces back and forth. But after the third repetition of his pacing he grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs.

As we enter the room, he tells me to go and stand in front of the bed. He locks the door and is in front of me in an instant, his fingers trail up my arms and he latches the thin straps with his index fingers and slowly pulls them out and lets go. The dress, due to its slinky fabric, falls quickly down my body and I inhale sharply at the feeling of it brushing over my skin. "See, Ana, it does as I said it would… Now baby, we don't have much time, but I want to restrain you to the bed."

He goes and grabs the leather cuffs he used in our birthday session and fastens them to each wrist, and then clicks each onto a metal ring on the posts at the foot of the bed. Then he does the same around each ankle and I stand there, my arms and legs spread out, forming a X shape. "Feel vulnerable?" he breathes in my ear.

"Yes, oh yes, very," I sigh. He has only removed his T-shirt and has unbuttoned his flies, allowing his boy to stand out proud. He starts to kiss down my body and stops at my apex, where he kisses me intimately until I start to pull on my restraints, then moves back up my body. I know this will have to be quick. "Thrust your pelvis forward, babe," he demands and as I do, he bends his knees slightly and pushes into me, grabbing the flesh of my buttocks as he does. I can feel my clit getting pressed and rubbed as he pushes into me. Bloody hell, I think this is one of the best positions to date. I love it when we are standing, but being spread eagled like this adds that little vulnerability to the occasion. I feel Christian's finger press against my butt-hole, I knew he was going to do something as he had just licked his finger, to make it wet. He pushes it in and I cry out. It's not his pinky finger, as before, but think it's his middle finger, he's gone up a size. "Oh, I can feel you squeezing me… so tight!" he cries out as soon as my world lights up. My head falls back and he pulls me against him one last time before he growls his own release.

I look at him, through barely open eyes, experiencing the love that is oozing from every pore. "I love you Christian… you can do that to me any day." He chuckles and releases me from the restraints. I reluctantly go to the bathroom in the subs room and sort myself out before going down stairs. I meet Christian on the stairs and we return to the living room, hand in hand, but we see Elliot and Kate sitting at the couches.

 _Shit, they are here early._

Elliot, being his usual self with no filter sits there and smirks.

"What?" Christian asks.

"Bro, you both look like you just been fucking," he laughs and Kate looks at me, with my rosy complexion and giggles.

"Ana, you do look rather flushed and dare I say, ravished."

 _Oh bollocks!_


	35. Vol 3 - Welcome to Grey House

**Thursday 30th June 2011**

 **Ana's POV**

Christian and I drive to Grey House and my mind wanders back to last night and the spat between the brothers after we came down from the playroom.

 ** _** Flashback **_**

"Fuck off Elliot!" Christian isn't happy with either of them, but is intelligent enough not to tell Kate where to go. Elliot just laughs it off and now I am going a deeper shade of red than I already am. God, this is so embarrassing. Christian's outburst and my increasingly rosy glow has just proved our visitors correct, but why should I be embarrassed? It's not as if we are doing anything they aren't… Well, we are as I doubt Elliot ties Kate to the bed with leather cuffs and fucks her where she stands, whilst sticking his finger up her bum.

Kate can see my awkwardness and holds out her hand to beckon me to sit next to her, I think she is now sorry she said what she did. The men are in some sort of bicker-fest, Christian is telling his brother to shut up and Elliot is antagonising him further, saying that I took his virginity, if only he knew it was the other way around. Can't Christian see that his brother is feeding off of his reaction. "What the hell do you know about my sexual history, for all you know I could be a bigger man-whore than you!"

"Doubt it bro, everyone knows I'm just a sex god and you are a shrinking violet," he laughs, but then gets a slap from Kate, who doesn't want to be reminded of his hundreds of conquests.

As I sit and watch the two men squabbling back and forth, I begin to get annoyed at the silliness of it all and my courage begins to build. I am beginning to get frustrated at Elliot's jabs and Christian's bite of the line. "For fuck sake! Yes Elliot, you're right. We were making love as that is what people do when they are devoted to each other. Is that a crime in your book, or do you think I should go sleeping around casually with people who's name I don't know yet?" Christian gives out a full blown belly laugh, the irony is not lost on him, but is on the others in the room. I want to laugh too, but hold my blank expression.

Elliot stops in mid sentence as I say my piece, his head slowly turns from Christian's direction to mine, his eyes wide with shock. I don't think he thought I would say something, let alone admit it, at least he has shut up. "Sorry Ana, I forgot about how you would feel in my attempt to annoy my little bro, I should have thought…" he trails off.

Kate comes to the rescue as she attempts to change the subject. "So, you're moving to the big building tomorrow?"

"Yeah, in the morning we are to go straight there. I think we are all being squeezed into a tiny corner on the nineteenth floor," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

 ** _** End of flashback **_**

"You're deep in thought, I hope you are not worried about the move?" Christian asks, as I have been gazing out the window in my little world from most of the journey.

"Oh no, just thinking about you and your brother last night. He does wind you up Christian, I don't know why you don't just tell him, your parents know."

"Because he will nag me senseless, wanting to have a look at the playroom and I am not having him in there, it's private."

"No, I don't want him in there either and if he looks then Kate will know, as I doubt he will keep something like that from her."

We are close to Grey House and Taylor pulls into the curb. I have already asked if I could be dropped off a block away and walk the rest on my own, as Sawyer wasn't needed today and has been given the day off. Christian didn't like the idea of me being alone, but as Elena, Jed and Jack are out of the way he agreed reluctantly. "Baby, I don't want you walking the streets without protection, if I had known last night, I would have ensured Sawyer was available."

"It's broad daylight. If I weren't with you, I would be walking a lot further."

Christian accepts what I say, even if he doesn't like it. He kisses me and asks that I go up to his office at lunchtime, he will have lunch ready and I think he means lunch this time, so maybe he wants to talk.

As I enter the building, I see Christian in front but he doesn't see me. He has just walked in and everyone greets him, which he responds to accordingly, as any good boss should. I then think of how Roach is with everyone, we greet him and he grunts his answer back. I am sure that man is only there for the money and hates the work, I don't think he will last long under Christian's regime.

"Hi, I'm from SIP and have been told to report here this morning," I say to a very blond receptionist. I notice her clothes and then compare her appearance and attitude to Clare's. Christian is right, in comparison Clare doesn't look professional at all, this woman is friendly but not overly so. I wonder what the SIP clients think of Clare on first contact? How many brows has she raised with her over zealous attitude.

I am given my badge and told to go up to the nineteenth floor, where the new offices are. I get in the elevator, but Christian is in there with several other people. He stands at the rear and I make sure I am as far away from him as possible and not make eye contact. The air is electric, even now as I look at my feet, I know he is looking at me and I want to jump into his arms, but I can't.

The door opens on my floor and I get out. As the doors close behind me I let out a deep breath. "Hey you, what's with all the huffing?" Clare comes over, she's all in black, tight knee length skirt and a black blouse, which I am sure if she were to breathe out, the buttons would pop. Her pushed up cleavage is also on display and I know if Christian sees it he will reprimand her.

"I don't like elevators… Clare, don't you think your top is rather low?"

"Mmm… yes, I am hoping to catch Mr Grey's eye," she hums.

"You will catch your pink slip if you're not careful. Clare, he said smart casual, not smart/slutty." I am rather blunt in what I say, she needs to realise this is her job on the line and her idea of Christian fancying her is just ridiculous, but then I think Clare probably hasn't had any problems getting the guys she wants.

"This is my best work outfit, it's not slutty at all."

"Okay," I say holding my hands up. "You get on with it, Clare."

I go through the doors to the open plan office and see Hannah in the far corner, we have been placed into the corner where there are windows either side, it's the best spot and I am sure Christian has made sure we were both sitting together and in a good location. We have a good view out across the Sound and can see Escala in the distance from where I sit.

"Morning Ana," Hannah says, "you have something waiting for you." She points to the gift wrapped box on my desk and grins, she knows it's probably from Christian. Luckily, we have a divider on our desks, so we have some privacy to any snooping eyes.

I sit down and look at it, I hope it's nothing embarrassing. Then again, he wouldn't put me through that, knowing I'd be sitting next to Hannah. I dismantle the gift wrap with caution and I see Hannah roll her eyes at me for being too slow. I smile as I see yet another box of Belgium truffles, I am sure Christian is wanting me to put weight on, even after eating like a hog. I open the box and grab one and stuff it into my mouth, so eagerly that Hannah starts laughing. "What?"

"You… Piggy piggy oink oink." This makes me laugh and I nearly choke on the face full of confectionery.

The morning consists of us organising our files and desks, between binging on truffles. I didn't think Hannah would eat anything like this as she is such a health freak, but she has gorged on quite a few, and they are not small. I must admit, that I hope that Christian hasn't gone all out for lunch, as I don't think I can eat all that much now.

It's one o'clock and I make my way upstairs, via the stairwell, it's not worth waiting for the elevator just for one flight. I enter reception and Andrea tells me to go straight in. I enter his office quietly, but I nearly jump out of my skin when I see that Dad and Martha are here. "Surprise Annie!" Dad shouts out. I run into his arms and start to cry, I have not seen him in months.

"Why are you here?"

"They visited the Seattle branch of Esclava this morning and I met them down there, it would have been stupid not to invite them back for lunch, at the very least," Christian states as he comes and gives me a kiss. I am still a blubbering mess and I try to dry my eyes, at least they are happy tears. I go and hug Martha, I really like dad's new wife, she is quite a lot younger than him by about fifteen years, but very homely.

"Your young man here has been showing us around, it's quite a place you have here, Christian."

"Thank you sir, it's been a lot of hard work, but I can't complain," he grins.

"I couldn't complain with a fraction of what you have here, then again, I have got a fraction," he laughs as he thinks about the multi-million dollar business he bought with ten dollars.

"So how do you like the salons?" I ask Martha, she is all excitement and tells me about each one. There is little she would change, maybe the name, but that would come with time but will keep it for the time being so that Elena cannot use the name in another location, if she were to ever set up business again.

I look at the couches and notice a small buffet type lunch on the coffee table, I start to snicker at the fact that I cannot eat another thing. "What's funny Ana?" Christian asks.

"Mr Grey, after all the chocolates I have stuffed this morning, I don't think I can eat any more."

"Don't tell me you have eaten them all!" he gasps.

There were at least forty massive truffles in the box and I think there are only ten left. "Erm? Hannah ate quarter of the box and I think there are that many left," I say, scrunching my face up.

"You ate a whole layer?" he laughs.

"Yes, I told you I was a gannet. You gotta stop buying me stuff like that or I will be a two-ton Tessie from Tennessee by the end of the year," I smirk at Christian as I know I won't be, I burn too much energy in our bed for that to happen.

By the end of lunchtime, I say an emotional farewell to my dad and Martha, but understand that they will be in the area again in a couple of weeks. They will make it a Friday, so that they can stay over the weekend at Escala. As the elevator doors close, I go back into the office and close the door, so that I can have some alone time with Christian. "Thank you for arranging such a wonderful surprise."

"That's okay baby, you can thank me later tonight," he says as he wraps his arms around me and we kiss. "So did you really eat half of those chocolates?"

"Erm… yeah. You do realise that they have become a firm favourite of mine, you got to stop buying them."

"But I like to leave you little gifts, I just have to make it a smaller box next time," he laughs. "Do you have to go back downstairs, I could ring through to Elizabeth to say you have been detained on helping out up here?"

"What excuse would you give? She will know something is up."

"I don't need an excuse, I own everyone's ass here."

"You don't own mine," I laugh, "Well, maybe a cold cast version hanging on your playroom wall."

"Mm… one day, Miss Steele, one day."

* * *

It's the middle of the afternoon, when Clare comes bounding over to my desk, she doesn't look happy. "What the fuck were you doing upstairs?"

"What?" I splutter out.

 _Shit, did she see me with Christian?_

"I saw you come out of Grey's office with an old man and a woman half his age, then go back into his office. What gives?" She isn't happy one jot, but I get annoyed that she is questioning me, who the fuck does she think she is? No-one from SIP should be on that floor, well no-one except me. She had no business being up there. I am so pissed off that I discretely speed dial Christian and leave the phone on the desk, so that he can hear the conversation. I have had enough of this woman, he can handle her from now on.

"Clare, what were you doing up there? You know that SIP have no business being up there."

"Something got delivered in the internal post to the wrong floor, I just delivered it. If SIP have no business on that floor, why were you there?" I just gaze at her, not knowing what to say and just thinking of what she's said, what a lame excuse, we all know what she was doing. "Well, cat got your tongue?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"You know I have my eye on him, don't make it hard for me by jumping in there first. Back off!"

"Oh for god sake Clare, go away and live your fantasy away from me. Mr Grey will never look at you."

"Oh little Miss know it all, hey! I bet you are the type of woman who doesn't even bother looking at someone like Grey, because you know you are out of his league." I hear my phone click and know that Christian has hung up, that means he is on his way down.

Clare is now standing closer than ever and is in my face wagging her finger, what the hell has got into this woman. I see Christian out of the corner of my eye and he walks up and stands behind Clare. "Miss Wheeler, I would like to have a word… in my office in ten minutes." Shit, he is in his Dom persona and I know he is mad as hell. As he walks off, Clare looks at me and smirks, she thinks he is asking her upstairs to get to know her better, how thick can she be? A couple of minutes later and my phone pings, indicating that I have a text.

 _** Ana, are you okay? I am going to fire her for what I just heard. Sorry baby, but she will probably know by the time she leaves this office that we are together and I might have to make some sort of announcement._

I text back

 _** Okay, do what you have to do. xox_

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

My phone rings and notice it's Ana, I smile at how she's only been gone half an hour. As I am about to say something, I hear quarrelling in the background. Well more like a woman's rant. I listen carefully and recognise it to be Clare and Ana is responding. _What the fuck!_ She's questioning her on being up here at lunch… To my shock, she is telling Ana to back off and I see red when I hear her insult my woman. _Out of my league?_

I slam the phone down and make my way downstairs, I walk into the office and see that Clare is in Ana's face. I am so angry that I am tempted to grab her and pull her out of Ana's personal space, but I won't risk a law suit. "Miss Wheeler, I would like to have a word… in my office in ten minutes." She stops, turns and looks at me, she smiles and nods. Fuck, she doesn't realise how angry I am right now.

I go back to my office and ask Andrea to get HR to sort out Clare Wheeler's pink slip, she's out of here with immediate effect.

I pace the room for nearly ten minutes, until I hear a knock on the door. Even her knock is annoying as it's got a rhythm to it. "Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Mr Grey," Clare says, as she struts over to me, but stops when she sees Andrea come in behind her.

"Yes, sit down." She sits down, but as she does she inches her skirt up to mid thigh. I ignore this and sit down at my desk. Andrea's eyes are wide, she cannot believe that this woman would have the nerve to do such a thing.

"Firstly, Miss Wheeler, can you please pull down your skirt again and fasten your buttons to your blouse to a respectable appearance." She fumbles at her blouse, but instead of fastening them, one slips undone and her breasts nearly fall out of her top.

"Oops!" she giggles.

I grab a pencil and start to tap it onto my desk, hoping that my concentration on the beat will calm me. "Fasten, not undo!" I state firmly, but the woman is oblivious to my annoyance. I continue, "When I purchased SIP, I had hopes for the business. It was running at a loss and I wanted to build the business up and make it flourish. In order to do this, I knew that there would need to be some changes, although I had hoped that this would be minimal. Now I find myself on the very first day at Grey House that I am having to sack one of its staff." I look at her, hoping that she has now realised what I have said, but to my surprise all she does is smile and plays with her hair.

"Oh, is Ana for the chop?" she asks.

 _What? Stupid fucking airhead._

"If you mean is she fired, no." I sit back and take a hard look at her, is she really that dense? "Your conduct so far has been unprofessional. I advised everyone to dress accordingly to that of an employee in a professional organisation, and you come dressed as though you're ready for a night out. You may have got away with all this under Roaches charge, but not under mine. I am giving you your papers and ask for your GEH ID badge. You will then leave this building immediately, your current position has been terminated."

"You cannot sack me on something so little as my outfit!" she states, shocked that I have done this and not come onto her.

"It is not only that, you have also harassed a member of my staff, advising her to 'back off' as you will 'try it on with me'. You have also gone around indicating that I have designs on you. I won't have anyone on my staff with that attitude. This isn't the playground, Miss Wheeler. Gross misconduct is very serious and I will not allow my staff to go around as you have, threatening other members in my employment."

She sits there, looking confused. "How do you know what I said, I only said it minutes ago?"

"Ana had me on her phone, I was listening in on your _little discussion._ _"_

"But, how?"

"Miss Wheeler, Anastasia Steele and I are partners, we live together." There, I have said it.

She gasps and her hand shoots up to her mouth, but on thinking she still finds it difficult to believe and starts to laugh. "That's rubbish, you can't, not with her, she's just little Miss Mediocre."

Oh for heaven's sake. I grab the framed photo that is sitting on my desk of me and Ana in the convertible, and turn it around so that she can see. She squints and then anger spreads across her face. "You can't be having a relationship with an employee, it's not right!"

My brows shoot up at the hypocrisy of it all. I don't even justify that with a reply. "Andrea, please deal with Miss Wheeler and escort her from the premises please." I state as I make my way downstairs.

I go over to Ana and tell her to leave the office for about half an hour, as I speak to Roach and make an announcement to everyone. I also ask for Hannah to go with her, so that when she comes back she isn't returning to the lion's den on her own. I feel a lot better if she wasn't around when I tell everyone as she will have all eyes on her.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We go to the staff restaurant on the tenth floor and grab a tea. I cannot believe what has just happened, Clare is fired and our secret will be out. "Well that didn't take long?" I think aloud. Hannah puts her hand on mine, trying to soothe me. She is a good friend, unlike Clare who just showed her true colours. I am now certain she didn't give a damn about leaving me alone with Jack at Fifties, she probably got off with that chap at the bar she was chatting up and went home with him.

Twenty five minutes later, my phone rings. "Hey, it's me. You can come back now, everyone knows and I'm going to have a brief meeting with Elizabeth."

"How did it go, was anyone asking questions."

"No, I didn't let them, I told them we were in a relationship and that no-one is to treat you any differently because of it."

"No angry faces?"

"No, actually a lot of billing and cooing and smiles. I think they are happy for us," he laughs.

"I think there will be a couple of green eyed monsters lurking amongst them, Mr Grey." He laughs and says that there may be, but that was inevitable.

I make my way back to the office and push Hannah in first, I walk behind her, hidden from view until I sit down. A couple of people look around, but most are busying with their work. Geraldine from the finance team looks over, smiles and winks, which makes me smile back. I think it will be okay.

A while later, Elizabeth comes back and pulls up a chair next to me. "So, it seems we are not to treat you any differently?" she smiles. "Don't worry Ana, I will still be giving out my orders as I always have, although I am to make one concession… If Mr Grey requires you to take extra leave and without warning, I am to not argue the matter."

"I will try and keep it to a minimum, but it's difficult," I shrug. "You cannot say no to the man, when he has your heart."

Elizabeth laughs, grabs a chocolate and goes back to her desk.

 _Well, that was easy enough._


	36. Vol 3 - Meeting Mr Fuller

**Friday 1st July 2011**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up, wrapped in a Christian Grey blanket. I am too warm and wonder if the aircon has been switched off. I pull myself out from under his hold and head over to the door, where the thermostat is and turn it up a few degrees. This takes effect instantly, as I feel the coolness blow down on me from the vents in the ceiling, and I am now basking in a flow of icy cold air.

I go back to bed and reposition Christian's arm across me and snuggle back into him, but my movements wakes him up. "Mm," he hums as he nuzzles his face into my hair. "Morning darling," he mumbles.

"Darling? That's new," I chuckle.

"Yes, I called you that in my dream I just had. Do you prefer babe?"

"I don't mind, whatever you want to call me."

"Oh, Miss Steele, that is open to abuse. What about sex kitten or my little minx," he smiles and kisses me but then shivers. "Why is it so darn cold in here?"

"Oh, that's my fault, I turned the aircon up. I was overheating, you do pack out a lot of heat, Christian and I felt like I was going to faint." He feels my forehead as if he is Doctor Grey, he really should leave that up to his mother as he hasn't got a clue. "I'm fine, we need to get up… work!" I say, as I pull away from him again. He lays there not moving, but I pull the thin sheet from off of him and he smiles as his erection springs up.

"I need sorting out first," he grins. As it's gone seven, we don't have much time to play around, so I just crawl back onto the bed and take him into my mouth, and it takes less than five minutes for Christian to cum.

"Oh that was speedy, Mr Grey."

"Well, you were doing that in my dream, so was half way there already." I roll my eyes and get up off of the bed and I am followed into the bathroom. "Shower?"

Christian nods and I turn the shower on. I pull my hair back as I don't want to wash it this morning. "You should wear your hair up sometimes, I love seeing your swan like neck," he says as he bends down behind me and kisses me just behind the ear, which automatically makes me fall back against him. He knows that spot is an on switch to my arousal. As he nuzzles and kisses across the side of my face and neck, his hand comes around and makes contact with my clit. "Yes, oh yes," I breathe.

"Shall I make you cum, darling?" I feel him grinning against my cheek, he's using his new term of endearment and I like it.

"Yes please," I whimper as his fingers push into my folds and then into me, his thumb now taking charge of my little pearl. His other hand moves up and pinches my nipples, pulling at them gently, and when he does a surge of energy shoots to my pussy. It is my undoing when Christian returns to my neck and I climax in his arms, crying out my release.

"You are so beautiful, Ana, when you cum. I could watch you all day."

"I think I would die if you did that to me all day, there is only so much a girl can take."

"But what a way to go, hey!" he smirks.

* * *

We are in the car once again, heading to Grey House, but this time we will go into the building together.

As we enter the ground floor lobby, all eyes are on us. I wouldn't have expected anything different, as Christian took it upon himself to grab my hand as we entered, so there is no denying we are a couple. I look down and bury my face in my hair until we are in the elevator, then I pull away from him slightly, I don't want a repeat of what went down the other day. I look up at my lover and he is smiling at me, I know what he is thinking, exactly what I am thinking and that is the Mile High club's elevator. I mouth the word _don_ _'_ _t_ at him and he starts to laugh, which causes everyone to turn around, including Hannah. "Oh, I didn't see you there," I say, trying to distract myself from the sex god in the back of the carriage.

"That's okay, I can understand you have other things on your mind," she says, momentarily glancing up at Christian and I blush.

We reach the nineteenth floor and it is only the three of us in here now, the doors open and Hannah gets out first, then I go to leave after smiling back at Christian, but he grabs me, pulls me back against him and kisses me. "I will call you when I can, I have back to back meetings and they go straight through lunch, but I need to discuss the weekend with you, I want to go to Denver," he says at the last minute, just as the doors start to close. I put my hand out to stop them, so that I can get out, and manage to nod in agreement before letting the elevator close and he's gone.

Why did he spring this on me right at the last minute? He could have told me in the car, at breakfast or even last night? Maybe he didn't want to approach it as it's probably scary stuff for him.

The day goes quickly, we have settled down into our routine today, just as we did in the old offices, but it takes a bit of time to get used to where things are. There are a few rumblings in the office, where people were off the day before and have been told about the news from yesterday. The news of Clare's demise from the company has also circulated, and rumours start to spread about her being caught with her knickers down with some chap from the public relations department.

It's not until four o'clock when Christian phones me, "Hey, beautiful," he chirps. I giggle and everyone looks around. Shit, they know I am on the phone with the big boss and acting like a giggling idiot.

"So this evening? Are you okay with us going to Denver?"

"Yes, have you already had the check done? What did you find out?" I wonder if he now knows more, he would have to as we don't really know where we are going, exactly.

"Welch got the background check done yesterday and he has a house in the Historic Neighbourhood. You were right, he never married and doesn't have any children. His father died, but his mother is still around and lives with him. The jet will be ready for a seven o'clock flight this evening. Baby, I really want you to be there… for support." I know he needs me there, there is no question on the matter.

"Has he been contacted at all? Does he know you are coming?"

"No, we will just turn up at his house in the morning. There is no easy way to break the news, other than to do it face to face."

"He will know instantly who you are," I say, there is no way getting round the fact that he is in his father's image.

"Who knows?"

"Well, whatever way it's done, it's going to be hard for the both of you. I will be there for you Christian, whether you want to pursue this or not."

* * *

 **Saturday 2nd July 2011**

 **Christian's POV**

We are sitting in the back of the rental car, outside my father's house. I just sit and stare at the front door, hoping for someone, anyone to walk out and show themselves, but there is a deadly silence around the place. We cannot sit here all day, so I ask Taylor to go knock at the door and enquire if Mr Fuller is available to see a 'Mr Grey'. Within ten minutes he comes back to the car and gets in. "Sir, I cannot believe how much you look and sound like the man. He was in his study and is willing to see you. I did have to give the impression that you are in the same line of business, it was the only way to get in to see him."

"So, I go in now?" I ask and Taylor nods. "Come on, Ana, let's get this over and done with before I chicken out."

We knock on the front door and a middle aged woman answers. From what she is wearing, I think she must be the housekeeper or a maid. She looks at me and gasps, but says nothing and just allows us to enter into the vestibule. I look around and the place is quite homely and wonder if they have been here since they moved from the location Ella had.

We are shown to the study and I stop, frozen at the doorway, I am unable to move. "Do you want me to go in first?" Ana asks softly. I nod and shift out the way as she goes in front, and as she has hold of my hand and due to my hesitation, I am almost dragged in behind her.

The man is sitting behind his desk and looking down when he asks, "Mr Grey, what can I do for_" but stops mid sentence when he looks up from his papers and we meet eye to eye.

 _Fucking hell, it_ _'_ _s like looking at myself in a mirror, thirty years from now._

Our eyes are locked and nothing is said, not until I hear him breathe out a shuddering breath. "Dear lord! Ella!" He shuts his eyes and I hear him sob, "She told me she got rid of you."

"No, she had no intentions of going through with it, as you can see," is all I can say, I feel like I am in a trance, this feels so surreal.

He looks up and he has tears in his eyes. "But why did she leave me if she kept you?"

"Do you mind, Sir, if I sit down," I ask, as I feel rather weak and visibly shaking. He nods and we take a seat on the chairs in front of his desk. Sitting for a moment, with my head in my hands, I breathe slowly and steadily to try and focus, I think he is also taking the time to collect his faculties. I begin to feel more myself and am able to answer him. "Firstly, I only found out last week that you existed. Up until then, I was under the impression it was a case of 'father unknown', which it states on my birth certificate."

"But surely Ella would have told you everything when you got old enough to understand?"

Fuck! He doesn't know she's dead, this is going to be hard on him. My gaze drops to my feet, as a lump forms in my throat on remembering the contents of her diaries. Do I tell him everything? I look up at him and I feel a tear fall down my cheek, he sees this and inhales sharply, closes his eyes, praying to god that what he is reading on my face is not the truth, but it is. "I'm sorry to tell you that she died when I was four." At this, his eyes snap open, he wasn't expecting it to be when I was so young. "As you can see, I have a different surname, I was adopted by the Greys when I was four."

"Why didn't she contact me when you were born, to tell me she hadn't gone through with it? We could have been a family." This hits me in the chest, I knew he wanted to be with her, but to hear it from him has had such a profound effect on me, that I am beginning to struggle with my own emotions again.

"She did, when I was two years old, we were destitute and she couldn't see any other way out. She phoned but the line was dead, then she sent a registered letter, which was returned, stating unknown at address. We had assumed you had moved away with no forwarding address."

"We moved, about a year and a half after she left, but there was a forwarding mail service in place for years afterwards, mother saw to that." He frowns, not sure why the letter was returned.

"I don't know sir, all I know is that Ella sent a letter when I was two, pleading for help. That letter was returned within days, unopened."

He picks up the house phone on his desk and tells Concetta to ask his mother to join us, I am assuming Concetta was the woman who answered the door.

Within a few minutes an elderly woman strolls in, but she almost stumbles when she sees me. She manages to sit in the chair next to her son and just stares, looking back and forth between me and Mr Fuller. "Mother, how long did you have the redirections of mail in place at the old house?" Mr Fuller asks quite firmly.

"Erm?.. I don't remember," she says very weakly.

"Yes you do, mother, how long!"

"Never… I didn't want you to worry about anything, not at that time."

"Ma, I have just been told Ella tried to make contact. If you had arranged for the mail to be redirected, the letter would have reached me."

"And what would you have done? You were in no fit state."

"I probably was by then, even if I wasn't fully functioning."

What the fuck is he on about? Then I notice something. Shit, he's in a wheelchair! "What happened?" I ask, my voice struggling to get out.

He breathes out a sigh, I think this is gonna be hard for him to relive. "Your mother told me that she was expecting and I was overjoyed. We had been out to dinner when she told me and when I got home, I told my parents, but they were not of the same beliefs as me. I was in love, I knew your mother loved me, but my parents thought different and that she was after my money. At first they didn't believe she was pregnant, not until they made her do another test. When they knew for sure, they gave me an ultimatum, either my inheritance or Ella and the child. I chose Ella and you, but then she disappeared.

"I searched for nearly a year after that, had Private Investigators out but they found nothing. After about a year of looking, I was exhausted and depression set in and it was then I realised I had lost her for good. I turned to drink and one night, in a drunken stoop, I took the car out with the intentions of killing myself. I attempted to drive the car off of a bridge, hoping to land in the water, but even that I couldn't do properly and the car turned and spun out of control.

"Weeks later, I woke up in hospital with a broken back. We moved out of the house we were in, as I needed extensive treatment and rehabilitation, so found the best hospital in the field and moved closer to it. After that, I didn't think to look for her again. I mean, why would she want a depressed cripple to care for, and as you know, I believed you didn't exist.

"The months rolled into years and my pining of her didn't diminish. I still love her as much now as I did back then, only now my memories of her face are that of pictures, those memories in my head of us being together have faded." The man in front of me, my father, begins to sob, not a quiet demure sob, but a fullblown howl of a cry. I see the elderly woman next to him, she has not stirred at what he has said, I suppose she has lived through it all and it's not news to her, but how can she not comfort her own son.

I get angry at the lack of support and emotion in the woman, so much so that I find my tongue. "And what have you to say, _grandma_?"

Her head snaps to me and she narrows her eyes. "I don't believe you are who you are, Ella had an abortion, I had proof of it. She sent a letter to me a couple of months after she disappeared... I showed it to you, Christian, didn't I." Mr Fuller nods, but then he starts to look confused.

"Mother, how could she write to you telling you that, when she didn't have it? Surely if she had run off, she wouldn't have bothered to make contact that soon after leaving and she would have written to me, not you." His mother shrugs her shoulders and says nothing. I am sure Mr Fuller's head was all over the place at that time, so didn't think anything of his mother's scheming. "Mother? You didn't get any letter, did you?" Again, she says nothing, which proves it was all fabricated. "Oh leave us alone!" he shouts. The woman flinches and gets up to leave, saying nothing as she exits the room. I know you shouldn't talk to your parents like that, but she wrecked his life. I wonder if he would have ended up in the wheelchair if there was no mention of this fictitious letter.

"Jeez, I need a drink. Care to join me, Mr… erm? What's your first name?"

"Christian."

"Shit!" he exclaims under his breath. "If only I had known before the accident, I would have come to her like a shot… It seems my parents were proactive in making sure she never came back into my life again and her absence has affected me every day since she walked away." Mr Fuller regains some composure and wheels himself to the drinks cabinet and grabs three glasses and a bottle of bourbon. Ana gets up to help and he gives her the glasses and brings the bottle back in one of the side pockets on his chair.

"I can see where you get the taste for Bourbon from, Christian," Ana states, he's got the same brand that I drink.

"So, can you tell me what happened?" he asks as he pours us each a very large drink.

For the next hour or so, I explain in quite a lot of detail, the contents of the diaries and what I remember and have been told. He hears about my body abhorrence and the issues that I have had to suffer all my life. The scars, Jed and the difficulties coming to terms with loving and being loved. I do, however, leave out the BDSM and playroom shit, he doesn't need to know about that.

When I explained about Ella having to sell herself and Jed's behaviour towards her and myself, he broke down again. I am sure that he feels the guilt of not doing more, but from what I can tell, he did as much as he could, until his health meant he couldn't do anymore.

By the time I have told him everything up to date, his mother comes back in. "What do you want?" he asks, brusquely.

"I want to know what this young man wants, is it money? Because you are not going to get any?"

 _For fuck sake, do I look like I need money?_

"Mother, he doesn't need it. Can't you not see what he is wearing? His clothes and watch, the fact he has a chauffeur. He's probably more rich than we are."

"It could all be an act, everything could be rented and he could be a con artist!"

" _Mother, does he look familiar to you? Like anyone we know?_ Even if he is a con artist, he is still my son! _"_ He is now getting annoyed at the old bat. She huffs and leaves again, having given up her cause.

Mr Fuller checks the time, stating that he has a hospital appointment and cannot ignore it. He asks if we can go back that evening and dine with him, he wants to get to know me better. I agree and we leave and make our way back to the car.

As we walk up the path, I start to smile, I have found my birth father and he wants to get to know me, although it is sad to see him with such extensive health issues.

I open the door for Ana to scoot into the back seat and I get in after her. We settle down and I take a deep breath and exhale all of the stress that has built up over the previous couple of hours.

"Sir," Taylor states, bringing me out of my thoughts. "We have a bit of an issue back at Seattle. It seems that the press has found out about your relationship with Miss Steele."

 _Oh blast, that is all I need._

* * *

 **AN - anyone need a tissue? :*(**


	37. Vol 3 - Bonding Over The Keys

**Ana** **'** **s POV**

We have returned to the hotel and Christian has just finished discussing the media situation with Taylor. Apparently, the source of the news came from an ex-employee of GEH and a close friend of mine, so that could only mean Clare. Well, she is no friend any more if she ever was one.

We knew it would only be a matter of time before the paps reared their ugly heads, so there is already a plan in place. More security will be needed around us, especially me. Christian is not happy with just Sawyer, so has employed a second bodyguard, as the paps don't care if they shove their cameras in your face, or knock you over in the process of getting a picture. I wouldn't be surprised if they took a snap of me when I'm lying on the ground and release it with a headline such as 'Billionaire's New Love Takes a Tumble in her Louboutin Killer Heels.' The new setup will be effective as soon as we return to Seattle tomorrow, and Christian is only too glad that I am now ensconced at Grey House, as the old SIP building was a security risk.

"What are you going to do about Clare? We all signed the NDA before we came to Grey House, will you use it and take her to court?"

"Doubt it, the information would have come out anyway, Clare just accelerated it's exposure. I know I should do something, just to make an example out of her, but to be honest she's not worth my time and is low on my list of priorities at the moment. Let her have her fifteen minutes of fame, besides it might give SIP more publicity, which can't be a bad thing, we just have to put up with the paps until they are fed up and think we are old news."

"Well, I certainly won't be contacting her, not after the way she lashed out at me, she lost what little friendship I had with her. I haven't really trusted her loyalty since the Fifties night, when she left me alone with Jack."

"Now having met her, I am of the same opinion as you. She's selfish through and through."

It's nearly six o'clock and we are getting ready for the evening. I look in the hotel closet at what Gail has packed, trying to decide on what to wear. I notice that there's a little black cocktail dress that would be great for this evening and wonder if Christian had initially planned on taking me out tonight, or if he expected some sort of dinner at the Fuller's. It's a Sachin & Babi dress, a snip at $995. I smile to myself that not so long ago, wearing something like this would have been a dream, not a reality. Now it is one of the cheaper outfits in my closet. I remember what Christian said yesterday morning about wearing my hair up, so I pull it into a loose updo and leave my bangs and some tendrils down to soften and frame my face.

Christian comes into the bedroom and leans against the wall, just watching me as I fuss around. He looks drop dead gorgeous. He comes and stands behind me and places a kiss in the dip of my neck. "I'm glad you put your hair up, you look so tempting like this. If this evening wasn't so important, I would cancel and just take you to bed." He holds his hand out and shows me the earrings he bought me in Savannah. "I think these will finish off the look and when I do eventually get you alone, I want you to wear nothing but your diamonds."

As I did in Savannah, I ask him to put them in for me. My eyes flutter closed at his touch and I bask in his gentleness, losing myself for a short while, before I am brought back to my senses by a sharp slap on the rump. "There, that will do," he smirks at me.

 _Hey! I was enjoying your tenderness._

* * *

We make our way to the front door of the Fuller residence and Concetta answers again, but this time she is all smiles and I assume that Mr Fuller has told her who we are. We are shown into the lounge and I immediately see a quite substantial painting of Mr Fuller with Ella. It's an oil painting, so can only assume that he commissioned it from one of the photos he had. Christian stops and stares at it and I can see his eyes have glazed over. "Christian," I say softly, so that he doesn't ignore his father, who has just come into the room, but I notice he himself has taken to looking at the painting and the smile that forms is heart warming.

"Sorry, sir," he says, now turning around to greet his father. "I was a bit overwhelmed for a moment."

"That's fine Christian, and I would hope that you can call me by my name, rather than sir all the time. I know that you won't want to, and I don't expect for you to call me dad, but why not just Chris rather than Christian. It's my preferred name and it's only mother that calls me Christian now." I remember Ella mentioned him by his proper name in the diaries, I wonder if she was the only other person to call him that?

"I would like that… Where is your mother?"

"In her suite. She has a self contained accommodation in the west wing of the house, she is having dinner on her own, which we both agreed to. I am sorry she spoke to you as she did earlier, but she has always been a woman who speaks her mind. As she's got older she has become extremely rude with it, and I have to be firm with her in those instances. Age shouldn't allow you to get away with being rude, unless it's something like dementia, then it cannot be helped. Mother is far from being demented, she's just plain obnoxious at times.

"We had a big argument this afternoon. She threatened to take the inheritance back, which she can't do as I inherited everything when father died, but mother thinks she can. She needs to be careful, as I am on the brink of packing her off to live with her younger brother, he can look after her as I cannot stand to be in the same room as her now. What she has done I will never forgive her for, and she had the nerve to even threaten lawyers, if I were to pursue a relationship with you."

"Relationship? You want to continue this?" Christian asks, not believing that Chris would want to continue seeing him.

"Of course I do. Now that I know you exist I am not letting you go, Christian. You are part of Ella and me, you are the result of our love. She had my heart and I would like to think that she handed it over to you to look after, when she died. It only needs nurturing under your care for that love to grow." Bloody hell, that's pretty poetic, even if it's between father and son.

We take a seat on the couches and Chris, as he now likes to be known, has pulled himself out of his wheelchair and into one of the comfy armchairs. "I bet you have great upper body strength," Christian says.

"Yeah, shame about the rest of me," he replies. Although it is sad, he seems to have said it in good humour. I suppose he would have to, can't let it beat you up. I wonder if he can move at all or is he totally paralysed.

"Chris, can you feel your legs at all or are you totally numb?" I ask timidly, not sure if it's a proper question to ask someone you just met.

"Can't feel a darn thing on the bottom half of my body. I am lucky that it was one of the lower vertebrae, L3, so have quite good movement on the upper body. You hear about people being able to walk after such injuries nowadays, but I wasn't given the right treatment straight after the accident due to being in a coma, and the rehabilitation was appalling, compared to what it is now. That is why we moved close to the best hospital, but by that time, treatment had its limitations as it was months later. I am not so sure now, after intense treatment, I would be able to regain the use of my legs, not after nearly thirty years." I am so upset by this, he may have been able to walk if the treatment was as good as it is now. "Hey Sweetpea, don't upset yourself, this old man came to terms with his lot years ago... Enough of me, what's with you two, are you married? Engaged? Courting?"

Christian laughs at the term 'courting', it's a bit old fashioned but seems right coming from Chris, being an older man. "I suppose the closest you can get to it is courting, we live together. I had to woo her to start with, she demanded it," Christian says with a twinkle in his eye. Yeah, I bet he's thinking back to our 'wooing' in Savannah, which comprised of him begging, then me getting drunk and doing a strip tease, wooing indeed.

"Oh demanding little creature are you? Best way my dear, keeps the man on his toes."

"Yep, but only outside working hours, between the hours of nine and five thirty I am at his beck and call," I smirk at Christian, who starts laughing again.

 _Yes, Mr Grey, I am yours at work and preferably with no knickers on._

"Don't tell me you work together? So from what you have said, I take it he is of a higher rank than you."

"Higher rank?" I snort, "He's the company. Ever heard of Grey Enterprise Holdings?"

"Yes… Hell Christian, is that your company?" he looks shocked. Christian nods, but doesn't say anything. I don't think he wants to mention it, not tonight. "So your're worth quite a bit!" Christian shrugs and seems embarrassed.

"He owns my ass too, which is worth a pretty package," I giggle, which brings Christian out of his awkwardness and back into playfulness.

"You know that we nearly had dealings with you a couple of years ago. Not as some sort of takeover, but someone in your company wanted us to make all your personalised stationary."

"Why did we not use you?"

"Think you got a better offer as ours was pretty high, due to the fact you wanted everything grey and we only did kids stuff back then and would have meant cleaning all the machinery before and after the order was made, that costs quite a bit as it's pretty time consuming. I don't think primary colours would have suited your company's image. Now, as we are family, I think we could cut a deal," he snorts.

I am sure Christian is dying to hear about how Chris and Ella's life, I am not sure why he isn't asking more questions. Maybe he's nervous or thinks it's too personal, but he should know how his parents were before she left. I break the ice, by asking about the painting. "Do you have the original photo to the painting, Chris?"

"No, it's made up of several, the artist studied the photos and made a sketch, taking reference from them. I immediately fell in love with it as soon as I saw it, I had to have it done in oils and there it has sat for the past twenty odd years."

I know that Christian would want a copy of it, so I ask if I can take a photo of it on my phone. Chris says he could go one better as he had two commissioned at the same time and the other is in his bedroom, he is willing to give it to Christian if he wants it. Christian accepts on one condition, that the two men sit for another painting, which they can have a copy each.

Thankfully, Christian finds his tongue. "How did you meet Ella and how long were you together?"

"Oh, well," he states, gazing into the air as though he was watching it all happen in front of him. "We met in the late seventies, it was summer '78 at a Bruce Springsteen concert at the Red Rock Amphitheatre. I literally bumped into her with beer in my hand and it ended up all over her. As you can imagine, she wasn't happy, but I offered my Boss t-shirt to change into and I think she was rather impressed with my pecks, or maybe it was the t-shirt? We got chatting and found we lived a mile apart, so I asked her to dinner to make up for my clumsiness, plus I wanted my top back," he laughs. "After that date, we knew we wanted to see more of each other and within a couple of months we realised that we were soul mates. We were both still quite young, so took it slowly. In those days it wasn't the done thing to move in together, so I continued to live with my parents and Ella had an apartment over the local deli shop, she also worked there part time along with her job at the local kindergarten.

"Everything was wonderful, I was making my way up the ladder at my father's company. He was the type of man, who would make you work hard and not give it out on a platter. By the time she realised you were around, I was in senior management and able to get married. But… well you know the rest. I will never forgive either of my parents for what they did, they wrecked three lives at the very least. Who knows, if we had got together, you could have had sisters and brothers."

"At least now, you have time to get to know each other. We can only be grateful that Ella left the keepsake box, it's just a shame that Christian only discovered it last week."

"Yeah, if Jed wasn't already dead, I'd kill him!" Christian exclaims. "Sorry, didn't mean to get angry, but so many people's negative decisions have impacted on us."

"I know, but we can all ask, 'what if' until we are blue in the face, it won't turn about the events of the past. We just have to get on with living."

After dinner, we go to the study, where Chris has already prepared some photos and memorabilia. When we walk in, there are photo albums and stuff spread across his desk. Even silly things like leaflets and flyers from places they had gone to. We see the ticket from the Red Rock Amphitheatre and notice it cost $7.70. Wow, if only it would cost that now, today's prices are in excess of a hundred bucks, if not two! There is even a Hershey Bar wrapper, I pick it up and wonder why it's here, Chris sees me looking confused. "Ella loved those, I couldn't stand them myself, but she would insist on leaving my car littered with them and ended up keeping that one, as I found it about a week after she left."

"They're nasty, not real chocolate at all," Christian states, "Belgium chocolate is far superior," now he is grinning and I am sure he's thinking of me and my chocolate monster impressions.

"Oh, You travelled to London?" he asks, spotting a flyer for Royal Albert Hall.

"Yes, we saw Pavarotti. Your mother loved to listen to him, so I planned a trip to London, specifically to see him there."

"That's probably where you get your musical talent from, Christian," I say, knowing that he would rather play classical piano than hammer out some modern piece.

"You play an instrument?"

"Piano, but I tend to play when I am down and usually in the middle of the night."

"That will never do. We have a grand in the music room, if you want we can go there later, I'd like to hear you and maybe we can play a duet."

"You play also?" Christian is surprised.

"Yeah, although the pedals are obsolete so my music sounds very flat in comparison."

As the evening draws on, we find ourselves in the music room. The piano he has is just as impressive as Christian's and notice the same make, Fazioli, it must be a popular model. "How much do these go for?" I ask, thinking just a few thousand, but Christian said his was well over a quarter of a million. I quickly take one step back, as I have a drink in my hand and do not want to get anywhere near it. Knowing my clumsiness, I'd end up tipping the contents into it by accident.

Christian sits down and starts to play. It's a beautiful piece, one I haven't heard him play before and it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I notice he has his eyes closed and is lulling back and forth to the music, he is in his own little world.

"That was beautiful," I say as he finishes.

"That was Ravel," Chris says. "Do you know Ma mère l'Oye in four hands?"

"No, but if you have the sheet music, I could attempt it?" What is he on about? Four hands? I must be thick.

"It's in the seat of the piano stool." Christian gets up and retrieves it. Placing it on the stand he reads through it as if it's a book. He moves the stool to the right, allowing Chris to come and pull his chair in beside him. I sit back and watch both men play the piano, each playing their own part, it sounds wonderful. It's quite gentle then becomes quite a chirpy piece in places and both are grinning by the time they get half way through, then it turn sombre again and they are both deep in thought. I am sure Christian had his eyes closed at one point, how can he see the music? Surely he didn't memorise it from his scanning of the notes?

As they finish, Christian looks over to me, "Do you want to have a go at a duet, we can do chopsticks. _You can have one chopstick and I_ _'_ _ll have the other."_ He is all playfulness, but I am too scared to even get near the thing, let alone touch it.

"Oh funny ha ha, I don't think I could even manage a single chopstick. No, you carry on, it's lovely to see you both playing together."

Christian whispers something to Chris and the older man starts to play something quite fast, then Christian joins in. It's a Boogie Woogie, I've never heard him play anything like that. My jaw drops at the speed of their playing, It's off the scale and I sit there with my mouth wide open, shocked at what they both can do.

Christian's POV

It's coming to the end of the evening, and Ana makes her excuse to use the bathroom. I am sure she is allowing us some time alone, just the two of us. "So, is it serious between you and Ana? She seems like a lovely girl."

"Yeah, she is and yes it's serious, but it's still early days."

"So do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

"I hope so. I have already asked her father for permission. I saw him earlier in the week and sought his consent and although he was hesitant at first, due to not knowing each other for that long, he said he would be happy if it made Ana happy. I am yet to approach her with the question. It might be a while before I do, I want to make sure we are in a good place, as so much has happened recently and we are still in a whirlwind of events."

"Oh, suppose that is partly to do with me."

"Yeah, but that's all good. Isn't it?"

"Sure is, son… Oh… sorry. Christian, I didn't mean to call you that, I have no right to."

"Chris, don't worry. I know we have only just met, but I think we will get on great. I know that the term son, dad and mom should be reserved for the Greys, they are my mom and dad after all and the ones who brought me up. But that doesn't mean to say that we won't have that father son bond eventually. I think we just need to go carefully and ensure that everyone will feel comfortable in the process."

"It will have to go comfortably slow, we are over a thousand miles apart," he sighs and I know it is already going to be difficult to leave tomorrow. I said I would come back in the morning, without Ana, but sooner or later we will have to leave. "Unless…. unless I move closer to you."

Oh, I wasn't expecting that. "Move to Seattle? But your home is here, your family?"

"Family… Pish! The family that has ruined my life, our lives. Mother can stay here, or go to her brother. I can always get an apartment and I can run my business from there. I don't go into the factory anyway, it's all run from my study and the foremen oversee everything."

"I could buy an apartment in the same building that I am in, I have the penthouse, but a lower levelled accommodation would suit? Someone will sell if the price is right."

"I can't allow you to do that, it's way to much and its my responsibility to buy my own."

"Chris, as you have pointed out earlier, I am worth quite a bit… Well, not just a bit, I'm a multi-billionaire. A million dollar apartment is not going to break the bank. I can earn that in less than a day." I say, I don't want to brag, but he needs to realise that it's pennies to me, even if the million dollar apartment will likely be three times that much. "I earn a hundred grand an hour and it's round the clock, not just when I work." Shit, maybe that was too much.

 _Fuck it Grey, ease up on the boasting._

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say all that. I don't like to boast, but had to make you realise that although I am not as rich as Bill Gates, I am up there with Michael Dell."

"Bloody hell!" he is gaping at me, in astonishment. "Yep, mother is gonna eat her words when she finds out."

It's quite late and we take our leave, I will be back in the morning for a couple of hours, but the jet has a departure time of two o'clock and we cannot miss it.

Ana bends forward and gives Chris a hug and I feel courageous enough to do the same, it feels so good and I don't want to let go. It shocks me when I realise that he has his hands flat on my back and I'm not reacting. I look at Ana and she is smiling, she has noticed it too.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

It's nearly four and we are half way home. Christian was very quiet when he came back from seeing Chris this morning. I am sure it was an emotional farewell, but he said he would fly Chris out next weekend on his jet if he wanted. He also told me that he will look for an apartment in Seattle for him, in particular in the Escala building, so that it's easy to meet up. He just has to make it known that he wants to buy in the building and the best person for that is the concierge, he can spread the word.

He has to tell his parents now, they have a right to know. He will call them when we get home to arrange for us to go to their house in Bellevue in a day or two, he has to see them anyway as he hasn't spoken to them in a week and a half and Mia is due back from France tomorrow. Grace is beside herself with worry that he will never talk to them again. I hope she doesn't think that finding Chris is an attempt to replace them, as Christian is already aware of how vulnerable the situation is.

I look over at Christian who was asleep next to me on the bed, he's now awake and his eyes are fixed on me. "You're awake, how do you feel?"

"Exhausted, mentally. This morning was pretty emotional, neither of us wanted to part."

"That's understandable. I cannot believe how well you bonded, but then you are like two peas in a pod, looks wise and how you behave. I mean what was all that on the piano last night!"

"Yeah, bonding over the keys… Ana, do you think I am doing the right thing, helping him move to Seattle. I know he brought the subject up and had probably already made his mind up, but I do worry about him leaving his home. Care will also need to be put into place, not extensive care, but maybe a housekeeper and someone who can see to some of the more intimate needs if they are needed, I am not sure how able he is on a personal care level."

"When you see him next weekend, you could discuss all this with him. It may be that all he needs is someone like Gail along with adaptations to the apartment, especially the bathroom. Maybe Concetta will move with him, if his mom goes to her brothers?"

"We also need to look at hospitals, he told me this morning that his appointment yesterday was only an annual thing, but he's still under care for his disability and they check him over periodically. I don't know what for, but I am sure that there are issues around his disability that need to be monitored."

"We will make this work, Christian… Now all we have to do is sort you and your mom and dad out. You will call them when we get back, won't you?"

"Yeah, but not sure how that's going to go, I hope dad won't get the police involved when I tell him about the diaries."


	38. Vol 3 - The Killer Hoofs

**Tuesday 5th July 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

When we returned to Escala Sunday night, the paps were outside in their droves. Christian took his jacket off and put it over me, so that any paps stupid enough to run up to the moving car to get a picture through the windows, would end up with nothing of worth. Luckily, the underground garage is so secure that the paps weren't able to gain access and once we were inside, it was easy enough to get to the apartment.

Due to all the issues we had with the press outside, Christian called a meeting with his security team, which has grown. Ryan will be my new CPO along side Sawyer, as they have worked together in the past and they make a good team. Christian did suggest a woman CPO, but thought a man would have more strength to push the paps out of the way, if they ever got too close. Because of all this, he didn't get chance to call his parents and yesterday we spent the whole day on the Grace, which was anchored in the Possession Sound. The paps couldn't keep track of us and we lost them miles back, which was such a relief. They were pretty relentless this morning when we left Escala, you would think they had homes to go to, but no, they thought they would invade ours. All we did all day was laze around in the sun and make love. This time away from the big wide world allowed our staff to have most of the day off to spend time with their families and loved ones.

Easy is not the situation at present. It's Tuesday morning and we are in the SUV and attempting to get into the GEH garages, but there are at least thirty photographers standing in the road, blocking our access into the parking bays. They have done this on purpose and Taylor has had no option than to stop the car in the middle of the road.

After Christian tells Taylor to do whatever is needed to get us in, he puts up the divider between the front and rear of the car. At least this SUV has very dark tinted windows in the rear, and the divider stops them from attempting to take photos through the windscreen. However, if they use the flash up close on the rear windows, they may get a very bad shot of us. Again, Christian asks that I look down and cover my face with my hair, so at least I am not recognisable.

"Wouldn't it be easier to give them what they want, so that they go away?"

"No, because they won't go. They just hound you even more, expecting you to relent and allow them to take even more photos." Christian is angry at the idiots outside. They are now banging on the roof and shouting, it's all very scary and getting out of hand. Luckily, Sawyer and my new CPO, Ryan, has followed us in another car and they are now pushing the men out of the way. Sometimes brute force is the only way to go, and the only language these suckers understand.

We finally make it into the reserved area and park the cars. Christian leads me to the private elevator that takes us straight up to the twentieth floor, without stopping. I shake my head at the fact he has his own elevator.

"What's so funny, Ana?" he asks, seeing me hold back my grin.

"You have a private elevator, a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"No, time is money to me, I can't be waiting needlessly for people to get in and out every other floor. This one works by code and only a select few know it." I can understand why he would need it now, it took at least ten minutes for us to get from the ground floor all the way to the top last week.

"Why didn't we use it last week? You dragged me into the ones out the front."

"So that I could show you off," he smiles, "besides, it allowed you to get familiar with the building to some extent."

"So, can I use it when you are not with me?"

"Suppose, I'll give you the code later."

—

It's mid morning and my blackberry rings, I look down and see my mother's calling.

 _What does she want?_

"Mom?" I ask, wondering why she is ringing me out of the blue. She never picks up the phone to call, always waiting for me to call her.

"Why are you in the papers with some billionaire? It's saying you are his girlfriend." She doesn't sound concerned, more intrigued and I wonder if she's after info, which she could have got if she was bothered enough to give me a moment of her time weeks ago, when I was in Savannah.

"Hold on mom, I need to go somewhere private," I state as I don't want any of my work colleagues to hear. I make my way to the small interview room next to Roaches office and sit down. Taking a deep breath I begin. "Christian and I are living together."

"But why didn't you tell me this? Am I the last person to know that you have hooked up with some rich guy?"

"I did try and tell you that I was in a relationship, but you were more worried about keeping Bob waiting in the car," I huff. Bloody cheek, she's having a go at me for not telling her when I tried to, and it was her who couldn't spare a few minutes of her time. The fact she put emphasis on that Christian is rich and not that I am in a loving relationship pisses me off.

"When? I did no such thing!" She's confused now, as she can't remember… Typical!

"Mom, when I was in Savannah. I was there with Christian, you could have met him then, but you were on vacation, something that you neglected to tell me. You couldn't even spend a few minutes talking to me on the phone as you said Bob was growing impatient in the car, so you finished the call."

"But if I had known…"

"Known what, mom? That I had travelled three thousand miles to see you, or that I had a billionaire in tow?" I am angry, she's wanting to be part of the limelight, I'm sure of it.

"Oh honey, don't be like that, I want to know what's going on in your life, you know that."

"Do I? You never call me, you wait for me to phone you all the time. I had a theory and tested it out once, to see how long it would take before you picked the phone up and dialled my number, and guess what? It took four months, mom, four bloody months and then it was me who called YOU!"

"But you know I have been busy."

"What with? You don't have a job and no kids to look after. In that time I have taken my finals, graduated, moved home three times and got myself a job and a boyfriend to boot."

"Baby girl, don't be like that to your momma, I love you, you know I do." She sounds concerned now, _good!_

"Do I, mom? Sometimes I think I am the last person on your mind… I have to go, I'm at work and can't be away from my desk any longer or my boss will be mad."

I hang up and take a few deep breaths. There, I said it. I have been bottling that up for years and now I have told her. She needs to make more of an effort if she wants to continue being in my life, because up until now it only consists of half a dozen calls a year and a birthday and a Christmas card.

I make my way back to my desk, but by the time I get there I have a really bad headache, so grab the Advil from my bag and take a couple with some water.

Elizabeth calls me into her cubicle and we go through some of the authors in Jack's listings that she thinks we could let go, as they have yet to come up with anything in the past couple of years. That takes over an hour and by the time I come out from there, my head is worse than it was before. I look at the clock and it's just gone twelve, I think I need to get some air at lunchtime, but Christian doesn't want me to leave the building, not even with Ryan and Sawyer with me. I text him to let him know that I want to go out with security, but will not go far. He texts back in less than a minute.

 _**** You are not to go out when I am not with you, it_ _'_ _s too dangerous, you saw how it was this morning. Even with Sawyer and Ryan with you, there will be an issue with your safety._

 _**** Then come with me, I need some air. I have a headache and the Advil hasn_ _'_ _t worked._

 _**** I can_ _'_ _t, I'm not in the building. Stay at Grey House Ana, go to my office and have a lie down on the couches._

I huff my annoyance, a lay down in an office won't help. The windows may be big in this building and you can see for miles across a wonderful panoramic scene, but the blasted things don't open. I feel claustrophobic in this place today, I need to get out and breathe.

—

It's lunchtime and I am sitting back, basking in the sun and I feel my headache begin to ease away withing minutes. I grabbed a sandwich and coke from the staff restaurant and bypassed security and used the emergency stairs, so that I can have some time alone, to relax and forget about everything. I am just lazing about in the warmth when my phone rings.

"Hello."

"Where the fuck are you?"

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I am sitting in the back room at Cartier having a private appointment with one of their senior sales advisers, so that I can choose an engagement ring for Ana. My phone rings and notice it's Sawyer, he tells me that they cannot find her. What the fuck do they think I pay them for, they should know where she is.

"Sir, Ryan was in the ground floor reception all morning and she never passed him, so she couldn't have left the building."

"Did Ryan take a break at all?"

"I think so, but only for five minutes to relieve himself." Shit, she could have been waiting and run out the building when he disappeared from view. This isn't good. I tell Sawyer to try and track her from her phone.

I have to make my excuse with the sales adviser and make my way out of the building with Taylor following. We need to return to GEH, so that we can find her before the paps do. Those bastards will have her for breakfast if they find her alone, she's not even got Sawyer with her.

As I sit in the back of the SUV, I call Ana.

"Hello."

"Where the fuck are you?" I hear silence, but can hear the wind blowing around the phone mic, so I know she's outdoors. "I told you not to leave Grey House, you disobeyed me." Fuck, I sound too domineering, but I'm scared.

"I haven't and don't talk to me like that," shit, I've already got her back up.

"So, where are you?"

The line goes dead and for a moment I think she has deliberately cut me off, but on looking at the phone, I notice my battery has just died on me.

 _Fuck, shit and fuck again!_

I ask Taylor for his phone and I call Ana back, but she doesn't pick up.

"Pick up , for god sake!" I growl.

We whizz through the traffic at just below the legal speed limit and get back to GEH within twenty minutes. Once again we have the struggle of getting through the wall of paps, who are blocking us, but Taylor doesn't slow down this time and they all jump out the way. We park and make our way up to my office, where I can hopefully find out more from Sawyer and Ryan.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

He just hung up on me, bloody cheek! Well if he wants to play silly buggers then both can play at that game. My phone rings again and it's Taylor's number that comes up, so I ignore it and let it go to voice mail and then turn my phone off. I lean back and continue to soak in the sun's rays, this is heaven, although I will have to contend with an angry Christian, but I haven't left the building, so he cannot have a go at me for _disobeying._

It hit me earlier that if I cannot leave this place, then I can go up. So here I sit, on a stepping stool from the office, up high on the roof. It's wonderful up here, we are the tallest building for quite some distance, so there is no-one who can see me. My headache is almost gone and I have finished my alfresco lunch, even if it was only chicken salad sandwiches and a diet coke from the can. I gaze down at my watch and notice it's just gone past my lunch break, so clear my trash and put it in a plastic bag and grab the stool, in order to make my way back down the emergency stairwell.

As I reach near to the bottom, my heel catches the runner of the last stair tread and I fall forwards. Everything that I am holding flies out of my hands and hits the wall with a crash and I end up on the floor.

Shit, that hurt. I turn and look at my feet and notice nothing twisted out of place, but when I go to move, I get a sharp pain in my left ankle and yelp out.

I hear footsteps and the door to the stairwell opens and it's Christian. He looks worried, his brow is sweaty as though he's been running a marathon. "Ana!" he calls out. "Are you hurt?"

"My ankle, I think I twisted it when I fell," I sob.

He looks up the run of stairs and frowns. "How far did you fall, baby?" I can tell he's worried, no anger in his voice at all now.

"Only the last step, so didn't fall other than down onto the floor, but my foot got left behind as I caught my heel on that non-slip thingy on the stairs." I say pointing to a dark grey strip on the edge of the step.

"Where were you?" he says slightly firmer.

"On the roof, I didn't leave the building Christian. I said I wouldn't and I didn't."

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to shout earlier, I was just scared. Can you get up at all?"

I try to stand, but as I put weight on my foot a pain shoots through my ankle. "Yes, but it hurts." As a gallant knight, Christian picks me up in his arms and carries me back towards the office. "We can't go in there, not with you carrying me!" I state. How embarrassing, being carried back to my desk by Mr Big Boss, as some call him.

"What do you suggest, Miss Steele, that I leave you out here to crawl back."

"Yes, it would be less embarrassing, even if I do crawl back on my hands and knees. God, this is humiliating," I say as all eyes are on us as Christian walks back to my desk.

Hannah is all concerned when she sees me. "What happened?"

"I caught the last step with my heel, good job it wasn't the top step… Christian, I can do that," I state as he is kneeling in front of me, carefully taking off my shoes.

He looks up at me but ignores my plea. "These shoes are going in the bin!" he exclaims as he throws my Maloof Hoofs in the wastepaper basket.

"Huh! Christian! My shoes?" I pout and am upset that he has thrown them go so well with my Turquoise Dress and it's the first time that I have worn them.

"Now I know why they call them killer heels. What are they anyway, four inches?"

"Five and a half," I mumble under my breath, as I still have the hump.

He looks at me and shakes his head, he bought them for me, so he can't complain. He grabs them from the bin and hands them back to me, "Not for work, no more than two inch heels in this building, do you understand," he says firmly, but quietly so no one else can hear. I nod, think he has a point, if I am to keep using the stairs, I will need to be sensible.

"Okay, we are going to the hospital," he says as he stands. "Got everything?"

"Yes, but we don't need to go, I will be alright after a rest."

"You can't walk, it could be broken."

"Fine, but it's probably just twisted or a pulled muscle." I know I won't win the argument and to be honest, it bloody hurts.

—

Three hours later and I am forced to lay down on the couch. The hospital said I had a minor muscle strain that should only require a week or so rest, and then physio for a few weeks to get the strength back. Therefore, Christian has taken to treating me like an invalid and made me rest with my feet up. I cannot go to work for at least a week and when I do, he is insisting on me using some sort of cane or crutch.

Gail has some ice she has put into one of those old fashioned bags for headaches, which has now been placed over the ACE bandage the hospital has wrapped around my foot, well not just the foot as it seems they have covered half of my leg. A bit overkill, but they said it would help the healing process.

"Here, take this?" Christian hands me a glass of water and an anti-inflammatory the hospital prescribed, and comes and sits down on the floor beside me. He has changed into his torn jeans and a white t-shirt, he looks so hot!

"These might make me woozy Christian, I remember taking these years ago and I slept for like ten hours, straight."

"That's okay, it means you won't get up off the couch and it's not as if you are working heavy machinery," he smiles.

"I'm sorry about earlier, if you had just said you were going up on the roof, I wouldn't have minded so much."

"But you would have minded a bit?"

"Only that Sawyer could have been there to help you with the stool. Walking down stairs with your hands full and ridiculously high heels isn't a great combination. I will have a wooden bench installed up there, if you want, maybe make some sort of roof terrace that can be just for us? _"_

"So you're not mad at me? I was going to tell you, but you hung up on me. Then Taylor called and I was already annoyed, so cut the phone."

"That was me, my phone died and I used Taylor's. It's in the past Ana and I wasn't really mad, just worried which made me panic. Just rest and get better now... Talking of getting better, why did you have a headache?"

"My mom called, she saw the papers and was digging for information, then we had an argument about her not bothering to pick up the phone, and it always being me who calls. She got all defensive, protesting she was busy. It is just one excuse after another, I have had more dealings with your mom and dad in the past month than I have with my own mother in the past two years."

"Talking of which, I need to call them," he huffs. I know he doesn't want to, but he has to bring them up to speed.

"Do it now, here." He looks at me and pulls out his phone.


	39. Vol 3 -In Need of Some Loving

**Tuesday 5th July 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I called mom a couple of hours ago, inviting them both around for dinner. I was going to take Ana to Bellevue, but as she can't walk, it would be better if my parents come here. I will make arrangements with them to have dinner at their home next weekend, by that time Ana will hopefully be better on her feet and Chris will be in town, so he can spend some time with my folks.

When I called the house phone, Mia picked up and I had a half an hour conversation with her, during which she pleaded with me, again, not to cut her allowance. I am in no mood to discuss her pocket money, even if she has only just returned from France, but I said I would talk to her tomorrow. I also had to tell mom, under no circumstances, was Mia to tag along tonight. There was something important that I needed to discuss with them, and I didn't want Mia privy to that information.

Taylor has just told me that they are making their way up in the elevator and I go and greet them. "Christian!" My mother calls as they enter the apartment, and she takes me into her arms for a hug, something that I think she's been wanting to repeat ever since her first time a couple of weeks ago.

"Mom, dad, come in. Ana is on the couch." I have already told them of her injury and that she shouldn't be walking.

I see Gail has taken the wine out of the fridge and has put it into an ice bucket, but as Ana is not allowed to have any alcohol due to her medication, Gail has made her some virgin cocktails. Mother, when she sees these, decides to join Ana in an alcohol free evening, leaving more of the good stuff for me and dad.

I sit down next to Ana, and my parents sit opposite. I am immediately brought back to the night of my birthday, where I confessed to my parents, it's the same seating arrangement. I shake that thought from my mind, I don't want to go there again. "Mom, dad. I have something to tell you and I am not sure how you are going to take it."

They look at each other, I think they are worried something really bad has happened.

"I found my birth father." The room is silent, they don't say anything. Mom looks confused and dad rubs his chin, deep in thought. I just sit there until dad asks how I found him.

I had thought about chickening out and not mentioning the diaries at all, by making some excuse about putting my birth name into Facebook and coming up with Chris's picture, but I feel that they deserve the truth, even if they had not given me the same all those years ago.

"This is the tricky part. Dad, what I am about to say cannot go outside of these four walls. I do not want the police involved and I certainly don't want any other family members to know," I stipulate, thinking of Mia and her big mouth.

"Is it illegal?" Dad asks, I am sure he is worried that I have hacked some big database to get the details.

"Well, I'm not sure, it could be classed as obstruction of justice." I wince as I say those words and my father sits bolt upright. "I have evidence that came to light after Jed killed himself. The police searched his bedroom, but missed a certain item that could have put him in jail, had he still been alive. Cliff and I discovered it when I went around there, and we both agreed to keep it from the police as the man is already dead. What would it gain? Other than to waste taxpayers money and drag up the past, which neither myself or Cliff wish for."

"Oh Christian, you can be charged for that, if they find out… I won't say anything son, I have no choice as the delay in you coming forward now would only get you into trouble. I will pretend that this conversation never happened and your mother will conveniently forget it, won't you Grace?" Mother nods her agreement, she has no problem in keeping quiet about all this. Father, however, will struggle with his morals, but knows that if he does report it, I could end up in jail.

"The police won't find out, it's not as if they are looking for it as known evidence. They're not aware of Ella's keepsake box and they ignored it in their search. If they cannot be bother to look at what's right in front of them, then that is their problem. It's now safely locked away in my safe and there it will stay. The only people who know this box exists is us sitting here and Cliff. If the contents are ever discovered, there is no proof that they were in Jed's possession all those years. Chris doesn't even know, although he has been told about Jed and Ella's interactions."

"Chris? Is that your birth father?"

"Yeah, I was named after him, dad… Christian James Fuller. He prefers to be called Chris, which is good as it would end up being confusing with us both in the same room. Ana and I flew out to Denver at the weekend and met him. He didn't know I existed, to say it was a shock is an understatement. It was a very emotional couple of days."

I spend the next couple of hours briefly outlining the diaries, our visit to Denver and mention Chris's undying love for Ella, and at the point where I mention his accident, my mom bursts into tears. "That poor man, he has missed out on so much and has paid highly for his own parent's ill judgement. Sorry darling, I know it's hypercritical of me to say, and I know what we did was wrong by not telling you the truth, but what that woman did is just downright malicious and evil.

"I have been so upset since you found out the truth and I thought that we had lost you. We just considered it was easier to let you carry on believing what we had initially thought, we didn't realise it would have such an impact on your life, as all the issues you had we believed were due to Jed burning you, not the feeling of abandonment… Then on your birthday you mentioned your anger was due to not only Jed, but also your mother dying and leaving you. Your father and I spoke at length, as to whether or not we should confess, but as you were now coming to terms with it all and trying for as normal a life as possible, we chose not to."

"Please mom, it's over with and want to leave it in the past. I realise now that you had your reasons for not saying anything, even if you misjudged the whole thing. I just want to move on.

"I want you to know that finding Chris will not affect our relationship, you are still my parents and I love you both. It's just now I have another family member and want him in my life."

"So you will visit each other?" Dad asks.

"No, not exactly. He wants to move to Seattle to be close to me. He never married and has no siblings, and although his mother is still alive, he wants nothing to do with her, not after what she did to him and Ella. He wants to move here alone and leave her behind, either leaving her in the house or packing her off to her brother's."

"Move! But it's so quick. You only just met the man."

"Why wait? He has been out of my life for twenty eight years, I think he deserves to not wait... Mom, when he sees me, I am sure he sees Ella, although I look nothing like her, but I am part of her."

"If you could age Christian thirty years, you would have Chris, they are so alike it is spooky," Ana says. "The only difference is the grey hair, beard and a few lines." I look at her and grin, she doesn't realise that she has a chocolate moustache from the chocolate cocktail, which is literally a milkshake with crushed ice. I wipe her top lip with my thumb and suck it clean, it reminds me of the day at the ice-cream parlour, which seems ages ago.

I turn back to mom and dad, who have just watched me and both have their mouths gaping in disbelief.

 _What_ _‽_

"He likes doing that," Ana states, "He did it to me on the day we first met and I thought it rather forward, but now I see it as some sort of compulsion."

 _That_ _'_ _s because I cannot stop myself from touching you at every opportunity, it's basic instinct._

I pick up Ana's hand and kiss the back of it, which makes her almost swoon. I love how she reacts to the simplest of touches, but I have to get back to the matter in hand. "Chris is coming to Seattle at the weekend. I'll have the jet ready to pick him up Friday afternoon and return him on Sunday, unless he wants to stay longer.

"I have already asked the concierge to put out the word that I am after an apartment in this block and he has also placed it on the message boards for the residents committee, something I didn't realise we had."

"That's because you lock yourself away in this place, Christian," mother states.

"It's not that, I just don't want to get into neighbourhood politics, I have enough of that in business. So long as I get a quick buy, then I am happy for it to go onto their forums, but I won't be participating in their discussions like an interested and concerned neighbour, I have better ways to spend my time."

"I will have a look on-line as I'll be twiddling my thumbs for the next few days. I can't even work from home, Christian is refusing to allow it."

"How can you work laying down? Besides, you won't be allowed to continue to work, if you are on sick pay."

"Don't put me on sick pay then. I can sit at your desk in your study and put my foot on a stool or something."

"It's already been registered. HR logged it and you are now on sick leave until next Wednesday, at the very least. I want you to rest, babe, so no work." I say maybe too firm. I grab her hand again and rub my thumb along her knuckles. "You know that I want you to get better, quickly. If you overdo things it will take longer and may leave permanent damage."

"It's a sprain!"

"And sprains can lead to lifelong issues. Please just take it easy."

Gail indicates that dinner is ready, so I stand and go to pick Ana up in order to carry her to the table, but she protests at that.

 _Are you going to defy me at every turn?_

I shake my head at her mini mood swing, I love it that she speaks her mind and life is never dull with this woman, but it is all new still and I have to wane in my control tendencies, which I find a struggle. "I have my crutches from the hospital?"

"Indulge me, baby," I state, trying to pacify the situation, "I love carrying you around, it makes me feel like an Alpha male."

" _And not like a horny caveman."_ She whispers, so that only I can here.

—

 **Thursday 7th July 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I wake up at the alarm, it's seven o'clock and feels like I have only had an hour's sleep, which seems to be the case for the past two days. Ana has her leg propped up on two pillows and I couldn't sleep again, as I was worried that I would roll over and hurt her. She has, however, insisted that I sleep at the far edge of the bed, just in case I did my clam like impression and smother her with my limbs. I am certain I kept waking up every ten minutes, to make sure she hadn't fallen out of the bed or that I had ended up squashing her.

I wish I could stay at home today, but I have had to be at the office all this week, due to back to back meetings on a major takeover that I am currently trying to establish. The owners of Cappuccino Heaven are not playing nice and they know they will likely go under within six months, but are trying to hold out for more money. They won't get it from me, as the longer it takes the lower the offer will be as their company devalues. I don't usually venture into fine foods, but this business will make quite a bit of money as soon as I strip it back and sell it off.

I have also re-booked the appointment with Cartier. I am almost certain of the ring I want to get Ana, platinum with a two and a half carat solitaire diamond, from their 1895 Solitaire range. I looked at the over-ornate rings they had, but Ana's hands are so petite that it would look way too over-sized on her small frame and I think she would prefer a single, yet substantial diamond. She will freak out if she discovers how much I am going to pay, after her reaction to the price of my piano, I wonder if she will be brave enough to wear it. It's one of the more modestly priced pieces at $80,000. I would have easily paid a quarter of a million for the right one.

I get ready for work and have some breakfast, but before I leave I go and wake Ana up. She is not in bed though, but I hear her in the bathroom and wonder how she got there, as her crutches are still in the great room from where I carried her to bed last night. "Ana?" I call out as I open the door, there she is lying in the bath with her leg sticking over the edge. "How did you manage to get in there?"

"You were already up, so I decided to try and get into the bath myself, but I don't think I can get out," she chuckles. Shit, I am fully clothed in an Armani suit, I'll have to undress again to get her out, or I'll end up soaked. I quickly divest myself of my jacket, tie and shirt and carefully help her out without splashing my pants.

"You will be okay from here?" I say as she sits down on the chair. I am so desperate for her, as we haven't fucked for days and my cock is protesting. She nods and tells me to go and have a good day… Mm? Good day? All I want is to go back to bed with her and sod the Cappuccino Heaven deal.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I can't believe I was so stupid, getting into the bath was easy, I didn't even think about getting out. Luckily, Christian was still here otherwise Gail would have had to help me out.

I grab the crutches Christian brought into the bathroom and make my way out to the kitchen, I need something to settle my stomach as the meds have given me indigestion.

I perch on one of the barstools and Gail is busying herself filling the dishwasher. "Oh Ana, I didn't see you come in. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yes please, anything will do."

"I have some pancake batter left, I can do you a couple with some fresh fruit and yoghurt?"

"Oh yes, lovely." I sit at the bar with my leg propped up on the other stool, that Christian usually sits in and munch my way through my mouthwatering breakfast. It tastes so good and after I am done I want some more, but I say nothing to Gail, as I don't want to hinder her work with making breakfast all over again. Gail takes the plate from me, but when she does her long sleeves pull up as she stretches her hand out, and I notice her wrist, it's red. "What happened? Did you burn yourself?" Gail blushes and I realise what it is, it's from restraints. I let out a giggle and she starts to laugh, but I think hers is due to nerves. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me, I assume your room is finished."

"Erh? Yes," she says timidly. Wow, Gail is shy, I wouldn't have thought.

"So… how do you like your new room?" I smile. I want to know her thoughts, I have never spoken to another woman about all this. Only Cissy, who gave me the more painful side of things and I don't talk to her any more, not after I took up with Cliff.

"Oh Ana, I can't say, it's too embarrassing."

"Sorry Gail, I shouldn't have pried, it's just that… I don't have anyone to talk to regarding… Well, all this. It would be nice to have a woman's point of view on the subject."

"It's not that, it's just that you're my employer's partner. Under different circumstances we could talk, but it doesn't feel right."

Stupid me, of course she's not going to talk about such a private part of her life to me. "Sorry," I smile apologetically and grab my crutches, in order to make my way back to the bedroom, so that I can die of mortification in private. God what was I thinking? Maybe the lack of sex is driving me to ask stupid random questions, I need Christian to make love to me tonight. The fact that we have slept in the same bed, without touching each other for the past two days is driving me to distraction. He's not even caressed or kissed me passionately and I am sure it's because he won't be able to stop himself and thinks I will break like some china doll. Maybe I can go on-line and buy something from that site he uses for all the stuff in the playroom, just to entice him. I'm sure they do same day delivery.

I look at the time and it's not even ten o'clock, so am able to purchase something and have it delivered before Christian gets home. I peruse the site and spot the very thing. A sex swing that can be clipped onto the ceiling grid. At least my feet will be well out of the way and I will be tied up to boot, he won't be able to resist me. Sawyer is in Taylor's office this week, so I let him know that a package will arrive for me at some point today and it is not to be scanned. I don't want him knowing what I just purchased.

—

It's gone four o'clock and I am in the playroom. The swing arrived and was easy enough to install, as the grids pulled down and I was able to fix it with the carabiner clips.

I remember that Christian said he would be home just after five, he seems to be coming home a bit earlier this week, maybe because I am already here. I go back downstairs and write him a note and leave it on my pillow, I am sure he will see it, when he comes looking for me.

I undress and prepare to become Christians' seducer for the evening. I put on my white silk gown, that he is always insists on me wearing, but I never seem to put it on. I know he likes me naked in the playroom, but the thought of him slowly unwrapping me sends tingles across my body. I feel sexy in this fabric, Christian was right I should wear silk or satin more, but I like his t-shirts too. I have put my hair up in a messy top knot and put on the diamond earrings that I found in the top drawer, where he keeps his ties. I thought he kept them in the safe, but looks like he hadn't put them away since last weekend. I gaze in the mirror and I look like a starlet wanting to become the next Hollywood sex symbol.

 _Eat ya heart out, Carole Lombard._


	40. Vol 3 - On The Brink

**Christian** **'** **s POV**

Jeez, that was such a shit day. At least now I am heading out the office and on my way home. I look at my watch and it's after half past five, I said I'd be home just after five, now I won't walk through the door until six.

The Blasted deal with Cappuccino Heaven fell through this afternoon. They held out so much that I got so pissed off that I told them to stick it where the sun don't shine. I am not being pushed into an extra few million on the price just because they want more money, the business isn't worth that much to me. They can go sink for all I care and just before they do, they will come running back to me, and by then my price will be a fraction of what I just offered.

I think about how I have been with everyone today, especially Andrea. That poor woman deserves an increase in her wages to have put up with my anger, maybe I should add some Christian Grey danger money into her wages. I put my mood down to the lack of Ana, as I have stayed away from her since her accident. I don't want to hurt her with my actions, but… Oh boy, do I need her more than ever.

On a good note, I returned to Cartier and purchased the ring this morning, but it won't be ready until tomorrow, as they want to give it a final polish, so I will pick it up before I go to Sea-Tac to collect Chris. Whilst at Cartier, I looked at a necklace, earrings and bracelet set which caught my eye, it would make a wonderful wedding gift for my new wife… _Ah, my beautiful sexy wife, Mrs Anastasia Grey._

Thanks to Taylor's stubbornness in not slowing down, he is able to guide the paparazzi to the curb with a hoot of the horn when we reach Escala. The paps have learnt that the honk means my driver is not gonna stop for anyone. When I get to the apartment, I find Gail in the kitchen preparing dinner, but no sign of Ana. I call out her name, but she doesn't reply, so I make my way to the bedroom and immediately see the note on her pillow, as I read it, my lips start to curl up into a ridiculous grin.

*.*

 _Mr Grey_

 _I have been needy all day, due to your recent absence from my person and can take it no longer. There was no denying the look you gave me this morning, you need a little_ _'_ _us' time too._

 _So, if you would be so kind as to join me in our favourite room, I would like you to assist with eradicating our predicament. In other words, get your ass up to the playroom and fuck me into next week_ _…_ _Please._

 _If you are concerned at all with regards to my injury, I think I may have the solution._

 _I_ _'_ _ll be waiting._

 _Anastasia_

*.*

It seems that she has been feeling the same way. I look up from the note and spot my ripped jeans at the bottom of the bed and my silver tie.

I grab the jeans and change into them quickly, then grab the tie and drape it around my neck, without fixing it in place. I make my way upstairs and get to the playroom door. I enter the code and open it, but what I see before me takes my breath away. There, on the bed is my sleeping beauty, she's in deep slumber, god she looks so beautiful in what she is wearing and I notice her diamond earrings. "Hey baby," I whisper as I crawl onto the bed beside her. She stirs and does a cute little moan to protest that she's not happy with me waking her up. I'm so late home that she must have given up waiting and succumb to sleep.

"Christian?" she mumbles back, still in a dreamy state.

"Yes, was you expecting anyone else?"

"Mmm, maybe," she giggles. God, that sound is music to my ears. "I did think C might make an appearance, but you will do," she smiles sweetly, but she still has her eyes shut tight and is all dozy. She twists and stretches out beside me, and as she does I can see the outline of every curve of her body. The flimsy fabric has sunk and dipped between her thighs, revealing the curves of her womanly form, and her nipples are hard and pull against the fabric. I can't resist and my hand begins to gently wander her body, feeling every contour beneath the sheerness of her gown.

"Baby, you summoned me here. Do you need some gentle loving?" She slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times, as she gets used to the ceiling lights which are directly above us. They twinkle in her baby blues and as she gazes up at me, my heart instantly melts. I am hovering over her, when her hand comes up and cups my cheek, her eyes wandering my face, they are pleading with mine. I can feel my heart bursting with the amount of love that I have for her, so much so that it hurts. I am almost on the brink of asking her to be my wife, but I am pulled into a kiss, and my mind clouds over with the thought of what is about to happen. I start to pull her into an embrace, when I remember her injury. "Darling, we will need to be careful, I don't want to hurt you."

Ana looks across the room and points, I look and notice a sex swing. "You want to hang around in that?" she nods eagerly, but bites the tip of her finger nervously, she's not sure of my reaction to her purchase.

"We can do that, but after I make love to you, here, on the bed. You look too tempting at this moment to shackle you to the ceiling." She doesn't protest, so I grab the liberator from under the bed, this can be used to support her leg whilst I make love to her in the missionary position, very vanilla, but very romantic. I don't even want to undress her, and all I do is grab her hem and slowly pull it up to just above her hips, so that she is exposed to me.

Fuck, is this what it would have been like in the olden days, where the wife just lifted her hem and allowed the husband to have his end away, whilst she lay there as the dutiful bride? To be honest, this seems more erotic than being naked, or maybe it's Ana in silk and diamonds and being rather subdued from her sleep.

I move down the bed and give her the gentleness of my tongue, she moans as soon as I come into contact with her. Bloody hell, she must have been having a wet dream. As I suckle, I manage to pull my jeans down and throw them behind me. Her hips begin to rock against my face and I feel her fingers run through my hair, this makes me quicken my attentions.

Her legs begin to tremble, and that is my cue. I slide back up her body and start to kiss her, she moans when she tastes herself on my lips. Her legs are already splayed out and I position myself between her and slowly sink my dick into her warmth. Our eyes are locked and I shudder as I take control of my actions, my body urges me to thrust hard and fast, but I want this slow and sweet.

 _Dear God, thank you for bringing her into my life._

Ana's eyes begin to flicker shut and her whole body arches as she reaches her peak, and as she does, I lose myself and am thrown into a euphoric state of bliss. "Oh Ana, darling, I love you so much," I cry out. It's undeniable that my love for her has deepened, even since our return from Savannah. I thought that my heart was hers, but she takes more and more of it each day that she is in my life.

I want to say those words, those four words that will change my… our lives, but then I realise I don't have the ring and it wouldn't be perfect.

We lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, whilst we both enjoy the closeness we have just had. I am sure she realises that she has just made love to Christian, but C is not far behind. "Ana, I think C has just arrived." She grins at me and it's game on.

I stand and pull her off of the bed, my god she looks amazing, all aglow from our love making, with that just fucked look. I do what I did with the orange handkerchief dress and let the shoulder straps go and it falls quickly to the ground and as it brushes over her body, she lets out a shudder. I pick her up and take her over to the swing, where I sit her down on the padded seat. Whilst I hold it still, she puts both her legs through the loops so that they are fixed at the knees and she then holds out her hands. I notice the second set of restraints on the swing and fix each to her wrists, I now realise the tie is to blindfold her. At the sight of her voluntarily submitting to me, my cock almost starts to pump its load again and I have to take a breather before continuing. Ana can see I am rather overcome and giggles at my state of play. "C, I thought you had more stamina than that." I smile back at her, she thinks I can't cut it as my Dom persona any more. She's asked for C, so she will get him.

I stand straight and tall as I stare at her, my expression changes and is now one of control and command and she sees this altered look. I watch as she lowers her eyes, but I don't want her to look away. "Do not close your eyes, look at me!" I command and we meet eye to eye in an instant. I cannot help myself, as I cock my brow once more, I feel rather smug now that I have her attention.

"So, you want the power of C here rather than the love of Christian?" She nods her head eagerly and a small but shy smile forms. I take this opportunity to grab the tie that is still hanging from around my neck and place it over her eyes, "We cannot have you watching, Ana, you know that C likes to do things to you when you are blind."

"Yes," she whispers, all breathy.

I make it my mission to not say another word to her, she will get the silent treatment that she knows with C. Even though he didn't kiss Ana, I think we can scrap that, this is the new super improved C, the one that does what he wants, so long as it makes my baby happy and I know she wanted me to kiss her in that playroom weeks ago. I bend forward and our lips make contact, a gentle tender kiss, but it takes a nanosecond for the kiss to deepen and before I know it, my cock is deep inside of her and I can feel her ass against my balls.

 _Oh, baby, what you do to me scares me sometimes, I am at your mercy._

Even though Ana has said she doesn't desire the BDSM lifestyle, she has shown me that she is more susceptible to it than she realises. The only part she doesn't like is the punishments and rules. She can't say that she wants out, when I have all four limbs strapped into this contraption and she's blindfolded, she _IS_ at my mercy and loving it.

I can feel her arousal build, she is almost dripping with both our fluids and her grip is so tight, if she doesn't cum soon, I will have to slow down, I don't want to climax before she does. I want to feel her lose control around me. I begin to rub her clit with my thumb and she cries out as soon as I touch it. I knew she was on the verge and she grabs me, and so allowing me to give in to my primal instinct and spill myself inside of her once again.

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"Wow!" I breathe out after my sixth orgasm. Christian has been relentless for nearly two hours and we are now both lying on the bed, where we started.

"Baby, I think we need to make an appearance downstairs, I am sure dinner is probably burnt and Mrs Jones must be angry that we ruined her meal."

Christian goes to get up from the bed, but I pull him back. "Oh no, she's making it for eight thirty, she knew we would be up here."

"The little rascals, the pair of you, you both planned this?"

"Yes, Gail was aware of my little plan to seduce you." She grins with an air of satisfaction that it worked. "We have half an hour to take a bath and then dinner will be ready."

"Shower is quicker, we can get another fuck in before we go down," Christian states as he nuzzles my neck again.

"I need a bath, Christian, I am so achy. I'm sure it's the lack of exercise this week, I feel all weak."

" _Oh baby, have I worn you out?"_

"Just a bit. Six orgasms in just under two hours is quite something. A hot bath with the man I love would do wonders for my body and soul."

* * *

As we dine, I notice Christian staring at me. "Hungry?"

I pull a face as I know that I have been overeating this week and the lack of exercise would guarantee weight gain. "Just a bit."

"You are due on, you haven't had one yet and it's been nearly four weeks since you run off to Savannah," he says, thinking that all women eat the whole contents of the kitchen when they expect their periods.

"I don't get them, Christian. Remember I am on that Lybrel Pill and it stops your periods. Talking of which, I need to take a test next week."

"What for?"

"Just a pregnancy test, I told you I take them periodically. I'll do it Monday." Christian looks beyond shocked, does he think I'm pregnant? He must have forgotten what I said to him in Savannah, but then again, he had other things on his mind and was at the start of his meltdown. "It's not what you think, it's just for my peace of mind to know that I'm not, there's nothing to concern yourself about. As I said before, I just don't want to be one of these women you see on these cheap cable channel documentaries where they drop their babies in the middle of a shopping mall... You know, the ones where they get budget actors to re-enact the events." I see him visibly relax at my explanation, is he that horrified at being a parent? He must be considering the look on his face when he thought that there was a chance, wide eyed and not moving a muscle, like a deer caught in headlights. Was it a look of dread?

Does he not want children? He has never said, but several things come to mind. His sarcastic comment when I mentioned a photo of a dozen kids on the wall, his reaction to when Andrea mentioned he had a daughter, he blacked out. Even his mental state, over the past few weeks has been rather rocky, what would a screaming baby with shitty nappies and vomit everywhere do to his control tendencies?

My mind wanders to whether or not I can see myself with him in ten years time, along with a bunch of kids and the truth is, I can't. Would the lack of children break our love? I want children, not now but eventually, and the thought of being a couple of childless old cronies sends shivers down by back. The impression I have just got from him, makes me think that parenthood is a very long way off, if at all. I have already invested my heart in this man, but will that love survive with the absence of children?

Gail brings out the dessert and I am brought out of my musings when I notice that it's everyone's favourite, white chocolate cake, but with a dollop of whipped cream on top, how scrumptious! Again, I end up eating a larger than life portion and sit back after the last mouthful and groan out the pain from overdoing it. "I feel ill."

"Serves you right," Christian laughs, he has no sympathy for me.

"I know, I have no-one but myself to blame, Mr Grey."

We end up later in the evening in the TV room, it's the best place to snuggle up together, besides our bed. "Don't forget Chris is coming to stay tomorrow, he's bringing Concetta with him, as she will be moving here too. Apparently, she assists him in his daily routine and has been with him since he came out of hospital."

"Oh, that's good, there won't be any major disruptions with trying to get used to a new member of staff. It will be just a case of getting used to the new accommodation. What time do you expect them? I take it you will send the jet?"

"Yeah, it should land at around two. I will go pick them up from Sea-Tac. I had to have a special ramp fitted to the jet, as he won't be able to climb the steps."

"I forgot about how awkward it will be for him to travel. Do you think we need to do anything here in the apartment."

"He has some items he will be bringing with him. Luckily the shower in our room is more like a wet room, so he won't have any issues in moving about that area, we just have to make sure the doors to the shower cubicle are tied back, so they don't trap him in there. We will have to move all our stuff out tomorrow and put it in the upstairs bedroom."

"Will you have time? Maybe we should do it tonight?" I say thinking that he has to go into the office tomorrow morning, but he says he's taking the whole day off as this week has been one shit week for him. "That's good, we can laze around in bed tomorrow morning."

"Oh, Miss Steele, what have you got in mind?" I can feel his smile against my cheek, and before too long my injured ankle is propped up on the armrest as we make love on the giant sofa.


	41. Vol 3 - Calm before the Storm

**Friday 8th July 2011**

 **Christian** **'s POV**

Chris landed at Sea-Tac an hour ago and we are making our way back to Escala. He's sitting with me in the rear and Concetta is in the front passenger seat, they will stay until Monday afternoon, as I want them to visit my parents on Sunday evening. Mom and dad need to be involved in this transition I am making and get to know the man who will, hopefully, be part of all of our lives.

We drive down 5th Avenue, which is a slight detour from the normal route, so that I can show him some landmarks. "That's the Space Needle, there's a restaurant called SkyCity at the top, and you can see Escala from there." I mention as we drive past the monumental building, Chris thinks it looks like a flying saucer in the sky.

As we reach home, he leans his head to the side, to look up and out of the window. "Wow, you live right at the top? That's mighty high." Concetta is also gazing up at the building with her mouth open, I don't think they have many high-rise buildings where they live.

"It has awesome views. There are thirty one floors, the top two is the penthouse and takes the whole of the footprint of the building, although half of it is double height rooms and some of the accommodation is taken up with the staff quarters, which are self contained. The floors twenty five through to twenty nine are three bedrooms and the ones below those floors are either one or two bedrooms. I did initially think that it would be best for you to have a lower level apartment, but as there are elevators, I feel it would be better that you have a larger three bedroomed property. Not only are there more rooms, but the room sizes are bigger. I assume you will have the master bedroom, Concetta can have the next biggest, which also has an en-suite, the third doesn't have any facilities and would be ideal for a study."

"I don't mind the higher floors, it will be best to have a bigger apartment than a lower level small property. I need to be able to manoeuvre my wheelchair around easily. I won't need a third bedroom, as Mrs Fuller Senior is going to her brother. I spoke with my uncle and he will allow her to stay with him, indefinitely." He exhales a deep breath, I think he has not forgiven her for what she did, and I don't blame him. I certainly have no intention of getting to know the woman.

"Good, because there is one available to look at tomorrow, it's on the twenty sixth floor and the owners have considered selling it for a while, but just didn't get around to it. When they heard someone was looking for a place, they contacted me, via the concierge. If you like it, I can settle the deal in a matter of days, as the present owners live elsewhere and this property was a rental they had, but it has sat empty for about three months."

"That quick! I didn't expect things to move so fast."

"There is no rush for you to move, you can take your time. The property will need work anyway and it will take a while to make it liveable."

We arrive at Escala and fight our way through the paps again, I tell Chris that this is due to Ana and our relationship being leaked out to the press. Luckily, as we approach, they all quickly move out the way when they see Taylor is driving. As we move past the crowd, I notice Taylor's ears move slightly and I gaze up to the rear view mirror and witness a rather smug expression, something that I have not seen on him. I am sure he's making a game out of the paps, a bit like human ten pin bowling.

The elevator reaches the top floor and the doors open to Ana waiting in the vestibule. She is standing with her crutches, I wish she would sit down as I don't like her moving about the place with these highly polished marble floors, one slip and she will crack her head open.

"Chris!" she cries out when she sees us enter the apartment.

"Hey, what about me, baby?"

"Oh," she chuckles, "You too, Mr Grey." She bends down and hugs Chris. I think I am gonna have to keep my eye on them, I shake my head at what I have just thought, how can I be jealous of Ana and Chris, I am sure she sees him as another father figure.

* * *

 **Sunday 10th July 2011**

 **Chris** **'s POV**

We went to the apartment yesterday, which is on the twenty sixth floor. It was beautiful and the views from the windows were very picturesque, I could not only see Elliot Bay, but that spaceship building. I have never lived by a stretch of water and to move to the coast, is a wonderful change.

Christian said he would rip the place apart and start again, but I did say that I really liked the decor, plus the doors and gangways are wide enough to manoeuvre, so it was agreed that we only need to alter some rooms to a hardwood floor and put in my equipment, which I can bring from the house. Of course, he wanted to buy new, but I stated that I am used to the equipment that I have and it's not that old anyway.

Ana is a darling, she has been playing not only the perfect host, but she is like a daughter that I never had, then again she is with the son that I never had.

After Christian and Ana left last weekend, mother came down and we continued the argument that we had started that afternoon. I asked her why she had a child, as she would be much better off with an obedient dog. She agreed and wondered herself, that confession sent me over the top and I told her to get out of my sight, I knew then, that I had to cut her out of my life. I phoned Uncle Fred and it was agreed that she would go stay with him next week. In the meantime, when I am in Denver, we will keep to our own part of the house.

Concetta will move with me, she jumped at the chance as she has family in Washington and it's that much closer for her to travel when visiting them. I am so relieved as I have come to rely on her assistance over the years and we have formed a good bond. She has been with me almost since day one and I can't see myself being helped by anyone else.

I will eventually sell the house, there's no reason to keep it. I am to be half way across the country and it's not as if I am leaving behind a hoard of close friends, so won't be coming back for holidays. If there is a need to return, I can always stay in a hotel.

I realise that I can set up a smaller local branch here in Seattle, if I sell the house. The money can be used to fund a retail outlet for the stuff we make, but it's early days and I still have to work out how the Denver factory will cope if I am not even in the state. But then again, I haven't been at the factory for over a decade and it seems to run itself.

I am in the living area with Ana, but she gets up to go see if Christian, who is in his study, wants a drink. "Come sit on my lap and I will drive you there," I state. Might as well have some childish fun, whilst I am here.

"What? But I will hurt you."

"Sweetpea, I can't feel anything, it's not going to hurt and your petite size will not even bruise me. Come, sit down sideways on my lap and put your feet up on the foot plate." She climbs on and holds the back of the chair so that her arms are either side of my neck. We move easily on this flooring and I wonder if Marble would be better in my apartment, but then it will be worse if I do fall out of my chair, which happens on the odd occasion. This is so much fun that I do a spin of the room before I make my way to Christian's study. I feel like a kid again as Ana squeals every time I do a sharp turn, so I do it all the more. We ride towards Christian's office and his door opens, I look up and see my son standing there rather shocked for a moment, before he sees the funny side and starts to laugh.

"I'm getting a ride," Ana says, as she climbs off, but not before she plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Babe, you shouldn't be doing that, you will give the old man a heart attack."

"Bloody cheek, Christian, I am sure I can accept a kind gesture without keeling over, there is some life left in me." I can't keep a straight face, it's so refreshing to have young company, rather than a geriatric who commands everything. "You kids have some fun, I have got a few calls to make," I say before heading off to the bedroom, I need to know that everything is fine at home and mother has not changed the locks in my absence.

* * *

 **Christian** **'s POV**

We are just heading up the drive to mom and dad's, I can see Mia is already standing at the front door, waving frantically as we approach the house. I am the first to get out of the car, and she runs up and launches herself at me, where she hangs off my neck. "Mia, you are rather old to be doing that, you're gonna do me some damage!"

"Christian!" she says as she bats me on the chest in protest. "I haven't seen you in months, I'm just so happy you are here… So, have they both come with you?" she says craning her neck in an attempt to look into the car.

I am just about to tell her to go back inside when Ana emerges from the rear passenger seat. "Ana!" Mia is in overdrive and Ana is all smiles, but I see her panic when Mia launches herself at my woman.

"Mia, be careful, she's got a sprained ankle!" I chastise, worried that Ana will lose her balance with my sister's enthusiastic embrace.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't think," she says as she pulls away.

"That's Okay, nice to finally meet you, Mia," Ana says as she goes in for a more gentile hug. I am not sure if after a half an hour with my sister, she will be so delighted to be in her company.

"Go inside with Mia, babe." Ana takes her crutches off of Taylor, before he returns to the boot for the wheelchair and the girls make their way into the house. Concetta is also here to help when Chris needs the bathroom. He has told me he self catheterises, but may need help with other things, so it was best Concetta came with us. She will spend the evening in the TV room with Taylor, I am sure the bountiful amount of films mom has will keep them occupied.

"Hey, what about little old me?" Chris shouts from the back of the car. He's laughing at what has gone on outside, it must look like a ridiculous farcical to him.

"Coming, just had to get rid of my sister first, she's in an over enthusiastic mood tonight and that is before she's even had a drink."

Just as we enter the house, my mother comes into the hallway. "Christian, darling. I assume this handsome man is Chris? My… you could be brothers." Of course, Chris is grinning like a Cheshire cat at my mother's liking us to siblings, even though he is nearly thirty years my senior, but she probably feels uncomfortable in mentioning the 'father son' likeness.

As we make our way into the lounge, where everyone is sitting, I notice that Elliot is not here. That's good as it will mean Kate is not here, I don't want Chris being too overwhelmed with family members just yet and I would imagine Kate and Mia in the same room would send everyone crazy.

"So, you go back to Denver tomorrow?" Mother asks. Chris tells her he has to, so that he can start the process of moving his mother to her brother's in Kansas, as she will not be coming to Seattle with him. Mom looks at me with sadness in her expression, but it's not for the older lady, but for Chris and what the old woman put him through.

"At least you can have a new life here, with us all. You are part of our family now, as well as Christian's, I hope you know that," mom confirms. I am glad she is accepting Chris, I did wonder if both my parents would be put out by his presence, hence the reason for this dinner party, so that they can get to know each other.

"Grace, Carrick, can I just say that I am not here to take your place. I can see you have done a fine job with Christian and that you are your own special unit. I am not here to break that up, I have no right."

"Now Chris, I think there is room enough for the both of us in Christian's life. He will just have two father figures now, which is more than most... Besides, it will mean more male company here when Elliot isn't around. You'll meet him at some point, he's a total contrast to Christian."

"Yeah, he's just one big joker, you won't get a serious word out of that man."

I suddenly remember the photo of Ella in my old bedroom upstairs, so make my excuse to retrieve it. When I come down, I hand it to Chris, he stares at the image as though he is memorising every pixel. "I don't have this one, but I remember taking the shot," he says fondly. "You can even see the tip of my finger in the corner, where I accidentally put it over the lens. It was Ella's camera and I wasn't used to it, so every picture had a blurred finger in the corner when it came back from the developers. Ella wasn't happy about that and I had to sweet talk my way out of her bad books. It didn't take long, she was never one to hold a grudge for long." I look down at the top left corner and notice a faint blur, I hadn't noticed it before, but it is less of a distraction, considering it is a black and white picture. Chris has tears in his eyes and looks up at me, I can tell he's emotional just by seeing a new image of her.

After dinner, father starts making his lethal cocktails. A special Lemon Martini which everyone drinks at least one of, but Mia tends to have three before she collapses. As Ana is off of the meds now, she takes a sip and almost chokes, I don't think she was expecting it to be so strong. "Baby, they are seriously potent. Dad uses Balkans Vodka, so you can't drink too many without passing out. This stuff can put you in hospital, so please be careful." She nods, but takes another sip and I can see her eyes smart over. I look at Mia and notice she's drunk half of hers already, "Mia, that goes for you too, please don't overdo it. Dad, make sure she doesn't go over the top tonight, she has to start work tomorrow."

Mia's face falls, she doesn't want to work, I can tell. "Christian, can we postpone my start date for a week, I need to buy some work clothes, I don't have anything fitting for that sort of environment. Maybe Ana can come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Ana can't walk any distance at the moment, she can just manage around the apartment without her crutches...Why didn't you get them this week? You have been off all this time." I see her pout and I can't be doing with a Mia strop right now. "Okay, just take another week off and you can start next Monday, but no more extensions as Andrea is run off of her feet as it is."

"I could fill in for her," Ana states, "I should be able to at least sit down at the reception desk and answer the calls, which will free Andrea up a bit."

"As wonderful as that sounds, I don't think it would be a good idea. When you go back to work, it should be directly to Elizabeth, not me." My cock responds at the thought of her being outside my office, ready and willing at any time.

 _Blast, why did I say no?_

By the end of the evening, nearly everyone has had at least two drinks and Chris is sitting at the piano once again, playing a tune with Mia singing along, although she sounds like she's being strangled. Chris is also hitting some bum notes, due to his intoxication, but laughs his way through his fudged up playing. Ana gets up and starts to sing along with my sister, and she sounds worse than Mia. This is a good opportunity to take mum and dad outside and have a talk to them, I go over and shout what I am doing into Ana's ear over the terrible noise these two are making and retreat to dad's study.

"What is it son?" dad says, thinking I have more bad news to break to them. It seems a common occurrence at the moment.

"I'm gonna take Ana to Aspen next weekend, I want to propose to her," I say proudly, mom is all excitement and dad's brows are in the air, in disbelief I think.

"You sure? It's early days, Christian."

"Yeah I am, I have never been so sure of something in my life… Mom, dad, I want to take this step with her, I want us to have kids and grow old together. The thought of us in forty years time, with a half dozen grown up kids and dozens of grandchildren gives me a wonderful feeling."

Mom has tears in her eyes. "You want children? I always thought you wouldn't want any."

"I didn't think I would a few months ago, but with Ana, it seems right. We were talking the other week and she mentioned that she gets freckles and all I could think about was how adorable our kids would be if they inherited them. Then I imagined her pregnant and my heart swelled at the thought. Honestly, I didn't think I would react like that, but since then, there have been a few times where I have thought of her in that state. She mentioned something a couple of days ago and I just sat there in a dream state, thinking about her swollen belly and feeling the little one kick me as I rubbed her stomach.

"Some people take months, years, but I knew that I loved her within a month, even sooner if I am to admit it to myself. Why wait for something so wonderful, I think I deserve it."

"So… are you going to have a prenup? If so, I know a good lawyer you can use, he works in one of our partner firms." Dad blurts this out, I am not sure he has any idea how rude his suggestion is. I mean he has just called her a gold digger.

"No prenup!"

"But Christian, you have only known her a couple of months, she could be…" here he trails off. I didn't think he would actually consider her as one, just that he didn't think on his words, but here he is suggesting that she may be some sort of con artist. I am so angry, she is nothing of the sort, if anything she is the total opposite, not wanting me to spend my money on her, but reluctantly gives in.

"No! I won't ask her to sign anything. Dad, she might as well take the whole lot if she leaves me, because I will be no good for anything... Now I don't want you mentioning any of this in her company, she's not even aware of such things."

"Well, if it makes you happy, but be careful, son."

"There is no need to be careful, dad. Now we better go back to the lounge and rescue Chris from those girls."

We make our way back into the lounge and I stop at the door.

 _Bloody hell, it_ _'s like having two wailing cats in the room. I gotta stop this._

I walk over to stand next to Ana, so that I can coax her away, but she wraps her arms about my neck, manages to jump up and then wraps her legs around my middle, clinging to me like a clam and is wriggling all over the place. Blast! My cock springs to life. "Ana, you're making me hard, stop wriggling," I whisper in her ear.

"WHAT? YOU'RE GETTING HARD?" she shouts out, Chris stops playing and everyone turns around.

"Oh… My… God! Christian… Egh! That's nasty!" Mia screams out. For fucks sake, this is all I need. My mother looks surprised, dad is smirking and Chris just starts to play the piano again, either in order to break the silence, or to distract everyone from my predicament. I can, however, see him bobbing around as though he's silently laughing at me.

I sit down on the sofa with Ana and she moves off of me. I have no alternative than to place a cushion on my lap, so no-one can see my issue. "I'm sorry, Mr Grey," she whispers, but I can sense the seduction in her voice. I look at her and notice she is nearly wasted, I think she is going to do something when she spots the cushion, but all she does is lay down and rests her head on my lap, within a minute she has fallen to sleep. I am comfortably calm, maybe too calm and mother sees my change in mood.

"Are you okay, Christian?" she asks as she comes and sits beside me, wrapping her arm about my shoulder.

"Yeah ma, I am perfectly content," I say as I gaze down at my babe, stroking her hair away from her beautiful face. I glance up and look around the room, ma is next to me, holding me close. Ana is fast asleep on my lap and my father is now sitting next to Chris, watching him and Mia make terrible music together, but enjoying it all the same. "I couldn't be happier."

* * *

 **Wednesday 13th July 2011**

 **Ana** **'s POV**

I wake a little after eight. What with not being at work this week, my body clock has got used to getting up late and Christian has already risen. I was hoping to go back to work today, as I have been off for over a week and am now able to walk unaided, plus Christian went in yesterday and Tuesday, so I was rather bored. But he has persuaded me to not return until Monday, the enticement was that he also took the rest of the week off to stay with me.

I walk into the great room and hear Christian on the phone in his study. I stand just the other side of the door and listen, I can make out that he is talking to Andrea as he has her on loud speaker. He is letting her know that he will not be making an appearance at Grey House, until next week. I don't think he had that many meetings planned, but then Andrea mentions a company called Cappuccino Heaven, whom have come back, wanting to accept the offer from last week. Christian, being the man he is, says that the offer has now dropped by half a million and asks Andrea to get Ros to contact them back with the new figure.

Whilst he is occupied, I decide to take my pregnancy test. I go back to the bathroom and grab it from my toiletry bag and pee on the stick for the 5 seconds stated, then lay it down on the side, whilst I take a shower.

After finishing, I grab a towel and wrap my hair and another I tie around my body. I sit on the edge of the toilet seat and casually glance at the stick, expecting to see it negative. But to my horror, I see the digital display showing 'Pregnant 3+.'

 _Oh my god, I_ _'m fucking pregnant! No!_

* * *

 **AN**

 **So there you go, Ana is having Baby Grey.**

 **:)**


	42. Vol 4 - Hitting the Bottle

**Wednesday 13th July 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I continue to stare at the indicator, but I start to feel sick, really sick. I'm pregnant! What the fuck is Christian going to think? He will go mental and have another meltdown, I just know it. I'm sure he will think that I did this on purpose, but the frigging pill failed!

Then I am in a deeper panic, when I recall my fall of last week, I went down like a crash onto a concrete floor. I need to see a doctor, or better, I should go to the hospital. Yes, I need to go to the hospital to get checked out, before I say anything to Christian. But how am I going to do that without him finding out?

I quickly get dressed and tie my wet hair back. I put the test stick into my pocket and make my way out to Christian's office, but when I don't see anyone around, I quickly go to the utility room and dispense of the evidence into the trash, making sure that I push it right down to the bottom. The smell of the rubbish makes me heave, and I recollect that increased sense of smell is one sign of pregnancy.

I hold back my tears as I wash my hands and make my way to Christian, so that I can explain that I need to see the doctor, making an excuse that I have to have the all clear in order to return to work next week. I tell him I won't be long and will take Sawyer with me.

As Christian has had to stop half way through a call with Ros, he just nods without question on the amount of security and goes back to his discussions, but then stops again and tells me to take Taylor as well.

As we speed up the i5 Express towards East Lake, in order to shake off the paps in their cars, I tell Taylor that we need to go to the Grace Hospital and not the general practitioners. I can see his brow furrow in the rear view mirror and before he has time to think on the matter, I tell them both that under no circumstance is Mr Grey to know where I am. If he asks, I am at the doctors.

Taylor goes to say something but I stop him in his tracks. "Taylor, it will all become clear once we get to the hospital. This is something for me to say to Mr Grey and no-one else, that goes for you too Sawyer." They both just nod their heads, I don't think they have ever heard me forceful before.

We park the car in the underground car park and head up to E.R. I am not sure where I should be going, but I know that my doctor does not have an ultrasound and would refer me up here anyway.

I am seen quickly by Triage and they refer me to the antenatal department. We head in the direction, but both men look at each other with concern and look decidedly worried when we reach our destination. "Now you can understand why you can't say anything to Mr Grey and it is my responsibility."

"Do you think you are having a baby?" Taylor asks, worried, shocked, nervous, I just don't know.

"I took a test this morning and it's positive, but I am worried about my fall, once I have the all clear, I will tell Christian," I say, wincing at the thought of telling the man that he's about to have a baby and watch him have a fit.

As I say this, Christian rings. "I thought you weren't going to be long?" I can sense worry in his voice.

"We had to do the i5 thing, nearly to East Lake, then when we got here, there was a massive waiting time, I might be another hour or so. Don't worry, Christian, both Taylor and Sawyer are by my side, although Sawyer is looking a bit green around the gills, I don't think he likes medical centres," I say, trying to make light of the situation.

"Okay, let me know when you are on your way back," he commands.

I am sure he is worried about me being out without my crutches, as I am trying to walk as much as possible unaided, now that a week has passed and it doesn't hurt all that much now.

The men take a seat in the waiting room, as I am called into one of the examination rooms. I am sure they feel rather exposed amongst a sea of pregnant women and they do stick out like a sore thumb, all awkward and discomposed. As soon as I take a seat I see a sign on the wall to indicate that all mobiles are to be switched off, so I turn my phone off. As I put it back in my pocket, I hear someone come into the room. When I look up, I see Grace standing at the door. "Ana? Why are you here?"

 _No! Shit, why did it have to be Grace? I forgot she worked here._

I bury my face in my hands and the flood gates open. This can't be happening, Christian's mother, of all people. I can't stop crying as I try to say between heaving breaths, I have to tell her, it's not as if I was just passing and thought I would drop in. "Grace… I think I… might be pregnant."

Her eyes instantly widen, but she quickly calms and comes and sits beside me, taking me into her embrace. "Oh darling, did you take a home test?"

"Yes, it showed as 3+, what am I going to do? Christian is going to freak out."

"Sweetheart, he won't freak out, I can assure you."

"But he has given me the impression on more than one occasion that fatherhood is far from his mind."

"Ana, believe me when I say that this news will not be unwelcome."

How does she know? Christian might have said something in passing, but he may have changed his mind since then. He has had so much shit thrown at him lately that another issue may send him over the edge. All I can do is nod and dry my eyes, I don't know what to think. At least Grace, the little one's grandma, will be on my side, even if it's father isn't. "Shall we do a scan? It will have to be a transvaginal scan, are you okay with that"

I smile nervously. "It's going to have to be, this baby is more important than my embarrassment."

As I lay there, we watch a mass of moving clouds fill the screen. I haven't got a clue what we are looking at, but obviously Grace does. She stops and inhales sharply, then freezes the picture. There on the screen is a little tiny speck of black, like a hole in the clouds. "Ana, there's your baby," she has tears in her eyes, as she sees her grandchild for the first time.

I stare at the screen, not knowing what to do or say. That's our baby, a little baby Grey resting in its personal bubble within the clouds, all cozy and warm. Grace is also not saying much, just staring at the screen while she wipes the tears away.

"Grace? Is it okay? Remember I had the fall and I'm rather worried, plus the various medications I have been on and those martinis the other night, my god, I got so drunk!" I lay there a sobbing mess, thinking that something is wrong. Grace tries to calm me down as she does a few more checks. She also takes bloods and sends them to the lab as an emergency.

"Ana, you need to calm yourself. During the early stages of pregnancy, your uterus will sit low in the pelvis and it will be well protected by your pelvic bone. Falling down the stairs during your first trimester, which you are in, is unlikely to affect your baby. Did you get any abdominal or back pain, cramping, dizziness or feeling faint, any bleeding after you fell?"

"No, nothing, I only hurt my ankle."

"Well, I think what with the scan and what you have just confirmed, I'm sure everything should be fine, but let's wait for the bloods to come back, they should only be another few minutes.

"Whilst we are waiting, I want to discuss with you some things you now have to do. Here is a leaflet on the dos and don'ts during pregnancies, I will give you two, as I am sure Christian will want his own copy. Also, you need to take folic acid and prenatal vitamins, which I will prescribe to you now."

As she hands me the items, her email pings to life. "Ah, results. Let's see." I sit there waiting patiently for the verdict. "Everything is fine, so do not worry. I would, however, recommend no vigorous intimacies, just go gentle."

"Not vigorous? But it's not a ban?"

"No, just go easy… I don't really want to know what you and my son gets up to, but you are both young and I know it can get rather energetic at that age. Anything that is highly active or forceful may cause trauma to the vagina or cervix, so let Christian know that he has to not go into overdrive. If he's worried, just tell him he can talk to me, or one of the other doctors." I don't think that is gonna be an issue any time soon, once Christian finds out what's happened I will be in the spare room.

"I can't believe this has happened to me, I was on a pill that was 99.9% fail proof. Trust my luck to be the one in one thousand women who fall pregnant… How pregnant am I, I mean, how far along?"

"I can't tell exactly, as you are so early, but looking at the scan, I would surmise about four weeks, maybe just over. Does that sound about right?"

She doesn't know that Christian and I were sleeping together for the past two months, she thinks we got together in Savannah. I wonder if she thinks it's someone else's? "That was when we were in Savannah. Grace, I want to confirm that this is Christian's, there is no way it can be anyone else's, as I was a virgin when we first… you know." Grace clasps my hand in hers, reassuring me that she understands. "I don't know what to say to Christian, how do I explain this when I was on the pill."

"He will understand these things, nothing is 100% safe, unless you wish to abstain. Even with vasectomies, it's still around the same failure rate as the pill. You need to go home and tell him, I won't say a word, the news is yours to tell."

I thank Grace and tell her that we will call her tonight, it will be Christian if it's good news or me if it's bad news.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I have just got off the phone with Ana, she says she will be a while as she's having to wait. I go out to the kitchen to get some water and see Gail in the utility room emptying the refuse sack from the bin. The bag, however, splits open and half the contents ends up on the floor. I go over to help her, but as I bend down I see a pregnancy testing stick and it's positive! I show Gail, who immediately tells me that it's not hers, then I think of Concetta, but the bag has been emptied since they left on Monday and she's not in a relationship, from what Chris has told me about her. Then it hits me, it must be Ana's! She said she would do a test this week, but why did she not tell me?

I feel like I am about to blackout. I manage to stumble around the kitchen counter and take a seat on the barstool. Gail can see the state that I am in and gets some water from the fridge and places the glass in front of me, as soon as the glass hits the counter, I grab it and take several large gulps. "Shit, I'm gonna be a dad," I start to smile, a broad face cracking smile. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" I cry out, with more enthusiasm.

I try and call Ana, but her phone is off, so I call Sawyer, who picks up immediately. "Sir," he states.

"What's happening?" I ask, I am ecstatic, but try and keep my calm.

I hear Sawyer take a deep breath, he is slightly hesitant. Maybe he is not sure the phone is allowed in a medical centre. "Miss Steele is now in the examination room with a doctor, I think she turned her phone off when she went into the room."

"Which doctor?" I can't get more out without screaming out my delight at what I have just found out.

"I don't know, sir." What is he keeping from me? Something is wrong? Then I realise that they are probably getting the pregnancy confirmed and he has been sworn to secrecy, but why does he know before me? The thought of her fall has totally slipped my mind as I rejoice in my impending fatherhood. I tell Gail that water is not required at this time and grab the half bottle of Bourbon from the cupboard. "Care to join me?" I ask, but she refuses and just gets herself a glass of orange to join in with the toast.

It's been way over the hour, nearly two and Ana has yet to return, however, I have toasted to the heir of GEH at least a dozen times, and am well and truly pissed. "Here'zh to Grey jun… junior!" I say for the umpteenth time. Gail is in the kitchen making some lunch, and I am slumped back on the couch with the bourbon in hand. The glass has been discarded and I am now swigging directly out of the neck of the bottle.

"Mr Grey, do you think you should have some water now?" Gail says when she comes over with some pretzels.

"Nah! Bubbie deserves the best!" I say holding up the bourbon and taking another swig, but only a dribble comes out. I look into the bottom of the bottle with curiosity.

 _Fuck it, I can_ _'_ _t have drunk the whole bottle? Someone has stolen my drink!_

On closer scrutiny, I realise it's only a half bottle. I make my way to the study, which is closer than the kitchen, to get another bottle. I grab the replacement from my drinks cabinet and stumble back to the couches, but when I return I notice the Richard Macdonald Sculpture on the coffee table is missing.

"Okay, who snicked my statue?" I boom out into the large open room.

"Mr Grey, I have put it in a safe place." Gail calls out, I am sure she thinks I was going to knock it over. Then I recollect its name and cringe, 'Elena Study II' maybe I should get rid of it, it will remind me of that woman.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We are in the elevator, making our way up to the top of the building, and I feel my nerves rise in comparison to the ascending floor levels on the display board. I think on how I can pacify Christian, maybe I can get him into a good mood first, but nothing is going to prepare him for this massive piece of news. As the doors open, I immediately see him lying down on the couch, is he asleep? He must be ill.

I walk over and sit down beside him, then notice the bottle of liquor and the pungent smell of alcohol fills my nostrils. He's drunk, very drunk! I stroke his face and watch as his eyes flutter open, glazed and bloodshot. "I'm sleley… sleley-bating!" he says as he waves the bottle around above his head. I grab it quickly, before he drops it on his face and place it down on the table. "Where was you? You were spose to be an how… an hower."

I can't talk to him like this, he needs to sober up before I say anything to him. He will still get angry but drunk angry is not good, at least sober he will have some control. I get up and tell him I need to take a shower, but he follows me into the room, like a puppy dog and sits down on the chair, watching me as I undress. His eyes are all over me, he looks so happy.

 _Shit, that_ _'_ _s going to all change when I tell him._

He looks adorable, as he sways about, stiffening every now and then to stop himself from falling off the chair and flat onto his face. "Can I… _hic_ … come in too? I need a clean… I stink!" he says as he sniffs his own breath, very un-Christian.

"No, you will fall over in your state, wait here or go and have a lay down on the bed."

"Honly if you come with me, we can sleley-bate together."

"Celebrate what?" He must have pulled off that deal with Cappuccino Heaven in the end. He just taps his nose, to indicate it's a secret. I roll my eyes and get into the shower, washing away all the stress from this morning. I still, however, have the task of breaking the news to him, but Grace thinks he will be fine, but does she really know that for sure?

As I wash myself, I can hear Christian singing outside. What the hell is he saying. The tune is familiar, but his words are so slurred, with half of them missing.

 _vytime our heyes me_ _…  
_ _Feeling hinside me  
_ _more than I can_ _…  
_ _Baby_ _…_ _you tu…_ _HIC_ _…_ _touch me  
_ _can feel how_ _…_ _how much… love…  
_ _just blows_ _…_ _haway-ayay_

Then it clicks, he's singing Lonestar. OMG, it's a love song, he's trying to serenade me through his drunken stupor.

I get out the shower and he immediately stops, when a wave of bashfulness takes over and he looks all dopey. I grab the towel from the shelf, but before I have chance to wrap it around me, Christian falls to his knees in front of me and hugs my middle. "Christian get up, you're gonna get wet!"

 _Shit he_ _'_ _s got his head on my stomach._

"No, don't want to." He snuggles into me and kisses me just below my navel and makes an appreciative moaning sound, which sends me into a fluster. I try to pull away, but he won't let me go.

"Christian, please!"

"Pweaze what? Ask the quezjun? Okay, Mizz Anastay-Shia Shteele, will you marry me… _hic_ _…_ ee?"

He's so drunk, he doesn't know what he is doing. "Christian, get up, don't be so silly." I snap, although the thought of being his wife has sent my heart a flutter.

"Pweaze Anastay-Shia, I lub you, I want us to be a family," he says as he nuzzles my stomach again. "And you, ikkle bubbie. You can come too." He grins and kisses by belly again and again.

Tears spring to my eyes, he knows about the baby, but how? I cup his head against me and he moans his appreciation once more. "I lub you bubbie… and you too Anastay-Shia." As I stand there saying nothing, Christian begins to slide down my body and curls up on the floor. I don't know what to do, he can't stay laying there in a wet puddle, but I can't drag him out either. The only thing I can do is quickly dress and get security to carry him to the bed.

I make my way to the office and ask Sawyer if he would help me. We make our way into the bathroom and Sawyer stands there and laughs. "I take it he took it well," he says as he looks down at Christian with an almighty smile beaming across his face and mumbling to himself, something about 'flickles'.

Sawyer manages to get him to the bed and goes back to his office, but as he does, Christian gets up and follows him out the room. "Christian get back here!" For god sake, he's wet and will slip on the marble floor.

"Hangong," he cries out and makes his way to the study. He comes back within a minute, but not before he knocks over the large ornament just outside his study door, it hits the floor with a crash. "Oops!" he snickers.

He comes back into the bedroom and pulls me to the bed, where I sit down, he kneels in front of me and pulls out a little red box. "So, Mizz Shteele, my darling Anastay-Shia, will you marry me?"

"Christian, you're drunk!"

"Yup! But I shtill want to marry you?" he says as he holds out what I think is a ring box and waves it at me. "See! I got this!" But he drops it on the floor, "Shit! Can't lose that, it's hatey ground"

I look down as he fumbles around on the floor until he finds it, to be honest he can't miss it as it's a bright red box on a cream carpet. After he picks it up he bends forward and kisses my feet, moaning his appreciation as he does, but I feel uncomfortable that he is doing this, it feels very demeaning. "Christian, stop!"

He sits up and has a childish grin on his face. He grabs the ring from the Cartier box, and my jaw drops at the size of the rock.

 _Did he mean eighty grand, when he said hatey ground ? Fucking hells bells!_

He tries to put it on my finger, but goes for the right hand, then the left but chooses the index finger, then turns his nose up as he's totally lost on which finger to place it. I pull my hands away and leave them in my lap, asking him what he thinks he is doing.

"Blinging it forward." He says as he tries to grab my right hand, but I pull away from him.

"Bringing it forward? What forward?"

"Yeah, that what I said. I'm blinging it forward… my prupoozle."

"Christian, you're drunk, you don't know what you are saying."

"I do Anastay-Shia. I got it lasht week... See." He says as he holds the beautiful ring up at my face, so close that I go boss-eyed trying to focus. "My lubley Anastay-Shia. I was gonna take you to Aspirin… Asprung… Apsin… erm?"

"Aspen?"

"Yeah, how you know that? Did someone already tell you?" He over exaggerates a pout, thinking that his surprise has been scuppered. "So?"

"Ask me again, when you are sober."

"Nah! I want an answer now!" he demands, his nose all scrunched up, as though he is confused. "Why my on the floor? I'm tired." He crawls up and onto the bed and lays down. "So tired." He grabs one of my Teddy's that he bought me from the bedside table and hugs it to his chest. I tuck him in and put the Cartier box on the side, but the ring is not there.

I am distraught as I look around the floor for it, "Christian, where's the ring?" His eyes are still closed and holds up his hand, he has it on his pinky finger so I leave him and go outside, he needs to sleep off his drink. He will have one massive hangover when he wakes up and unlikely to remember anything of what just happened.

I go into the kitchen where I spot Gail, she looks ecstatic. "Are congratulations in order?" she asks.

"How do you know, how did Christian know?"

"The refuse sack split as I was emptying it, he saw the test stick when he helped to clear the mess up. Ana, after the initial shock where he nearly fainted, he was so happy."

"Really?" I sit down on the bar stool, I am the one now shocked. "I thought he found out and got drunk to drown his sorrows, but only accepted it in his drunken state. So he is not angry with me?"

"No, not at all. He got the drink out to celebrate, think he had way more than he anticipated, but he couldn't stop toasting to the baby."

After half an hour and a plate full of pasta, I make my way back to the bedroom, as I need to tidy up the mess in the bathroom. There is water everywhere and towels all over the place, from where I dressed in a hurry. Christian is still in bed, holding the tiny Teddy bear to his chest. "My ikkle bubbie Teddy bear," he mumbles over and over again, I just ignore him for now as he is quite content. After clearing up the bathroom, I go and lay down beside him, calling his name softly. He opens his eyes and smiles, "Me and Teddy bear lub you so much." And as he mumbles his last word, his eyes flutter shut again and he starts to snore.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

 **Five hours later.**

Oh fuck, my head is splitting, how much did I drink?

I open my eyes, but scrunch them back up as it's still light outside and the brightness is excruciating. At least I haven't slept the whole day. I am still clutching Ana's small boy Teddy to my chest and the solitaire ring has been pushed onto his paw. I smile as I recall my clumsy words earlier, remembering everything that I said. Although, I frown at the fact I proposed to her and she didn't say yes, but then she didn't say no either and told me to do it again when I was sober. Am I sober enough now?

I turn over and see Ana next to me, fast asleep, her hand on her belly, protecting baby Grey. I don't think she realised how much I wanted this, she's going to be the mother of my child. We can be a family and in years to come, she can have that painting hanging on my study wall with those half a dozen kids she mentioned, all sporting freckles.

I carefully get up off of the bed and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth, the smell of liquor on my breath is now even annoying me. I come back to bed and turn and watch Ana as she sleeps beside me.

I move my hand and start to stroke her cheek with my fingertips."Ana," I whisper softly, which makes her wake, her eyes spring open and she stares at me, not saying a word. "I love you, darling, I meant every word," I say now sober enough to say my words correctly. She starts to cry, I am not sure if she is upset with the crappy proposal, the baby or just the whole situation we are now in. "What's the matter?"

"You only proposed because of the baby, I don't want to push you into it, you're only doing this out of duty."

"No, I had already planned on proposing at the weekend, I was going to take you to Aspen, you know I have a house there. It was going to be all romantic, hearts and flowers, all that shit, but in the end you got a drunken fool. Forgive me."

"Did you tell your parents at the weekend?"

"Yes, how do you know?" I am surprised at the question, as it comes out of the blue.

"Grace saw me at the hospital. When I said I was concerned about your reaction, she told me not to worry and that the outcome would be good. She has recently spoken to you about something?

"Yeah, I told mom and dad my plans for Aspen and wanting to start a family. I'm sorry I didn't talk it over with you, but I thought I was being a bit premature in my wishes, I thought you wouldn't want to start a family just yet, so was going to remain quiet until Aspen... So mom did the examination?"

"She did the ultrasound scan, as I was worried after the fall, you know, if it had damaged the baby in some way."

"Shit, is it okay?" I say now panicked, it didn't register with me that the fall would be an issue. I was too overcome with happiness at the news.

"It's fine, she confirmed that I'm about four weeks along, so it's probably a Savannah baby. Christian, please believe me… the pill failed, I didn't forget to take it."

I nod to ease her concern, take her into my arms and hold her to me, "I never want to let you go," I say as I pull away slightly so that I can gaze into her twinkling blue eyes. "Please marry me, be mine for always." She starts to cry, not the answer I was expecting. _"_ _A simple yes will do._ I have already asked Ray for permission, he's happy for us if you say yes."

"You asked Ray, when?"

"Two weeks ago, when he and Martha were at Grey House, just before you came down for lunch… So?"

Ana bites her lip, she's nervous about something. I thought that I had shown her how happy I was? Shit, she's about to refuse me! She turns and grabs her bag from beside the bed and pulls out an envelope and hands it to me. I unfasten the flap at the back and pull out the contents and I stare at the picture in awe. "Mr Grey, meet our little Teddy bear." I look up at her and she's smiling. All I can see is a black dot on some fuzzy white mess, but it's my baby all the same.

"Do we know if it's a boy or girl?" I ask, my voice wobbly with emotion.

"Not yet, that's at about 18 to 20 weeks. So we have a long wait to find that out."

"So can we wed before then?"

"I haven't given you my answer yet."

"Well?" She stares at me for the longest time, then nods once. "Was that a yes?" I whisper, ever hopeful.

"Yes, Mr Grey, I will marry you."

My heart is about to burst and I take her into my arms once more, but she pulls away when the passion starts to build. "Christian, slow down."

"What's the matter, I thought you said everything was fine."

"Your mother gave me strict instructions, _no vigorous intimacies,_ _"_ she giggles.

"You discussed our sex life with my mother‽"

"Not really, she just said that she knew how us young lovers are and said we need to keep it gentle, not vigorous. It wasn't as embarrassing as her sicking a frigging probe into me… Down there." _Oh my god!_ My face must be that of horror, as she points south. "Well, us girls have to go through all sorts. _I am sure it won_ _'_ _t be the worst thing, there are numerous internal examinations for a start, blue latex gloves included."_ She bites her lips together, to stifle a laugh.

"Erm? I don't want mother doing that, surely you can get another gynaecologist?"

"Of course, your mother saw me as an emergency. I don't think any of us would wish for her to continue to oversee me."

"Mrs Anastasia Grey." I say, absorbing the words from my lips as my eyes flutter shut.

"Yes, Mr Grey," she says before she places a slow soft kiss upon my lips.


	43. Vol 4 - Up, Up and Away

**Ana's POV**

"Darling, do you think we need to make an appearance sometime soon?" Christian asks, as he nuzzles my neck. How can he ask such a question when I am one big ball of desire about to ignite in his arms.

"No, make love to me again." I don't want to leave this bed. I am far too aroused to rejoin the rest of the civilisation, I want to stay in our own private paradise.

"Oh, demanding little thing, aren't you. I think we need to get up… Come, _the staff will think I have tied you up and taken you hostage,_ " he jokes, but his words are gentle, almost seductive.

 _Yes, Yes, tie me up and do with me what you will._

But to my irritation, Christian moves away from me and gets off the bed. "Come on, Mrs Grey, you need to eat." I am broke from my reverie, but smile when he calls me his wife.

"I've eaten, I had pasta at lunchtime when you were snoring your head off. It's only just turned five o'clock. Come back! Please?"

I hold my arms out, but he just shakes his head, he's not going to bend to my whims. I put on the most alluring gaze that I can muster, but even that doesn't work. "I know what you are doing, but I need to eat something. All that drink has made my stomach unsettled, I need something to line it."

I am now resound to the fact that our little frisson has ended and as I try to tidy my messed up hair, an image of him drunk on his knees comes back to me, I chuckle at the memory. "Can't take the liquor, hey Grey? You make a pretty funny drunk, I must say… What was it? _Anastay-Shia, I lub you,_ _"_ I mimic as I grab Mr Ted and hug it close to my chest.

I look down at the colossal rock that is now sitting on my finger, and my mood instantly alters from playful to concerned. I think about my clumsiness and the cost of the ring, the two don't really mix well. "Christian? I'm really worried about this ring."

"Why? Don't you like it?" he says as he comes and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I love it, but it's just… too much… and I'm such a klutz."

"Please don't fret about the cost. I knew you would be like this, so got a more modest ring."

"Modest! I'd hate to see the more ostentatious ones!"

"They were all very gaudy and vulgar, a far cry from the woman who's hand it will sit on. I took your size into account also," he says as his hand wanders up and down my leg. "A large diamond would sit ill on your petite frame, and I wanted quality rather than quantity. It's two and a half carats, but flawless, just like you."

"This isn't large?" I manage to say, as I am in a rather amorous state due to Christian's casual strokes of my thigh. I can't continue this discussion, if he is to carry on, so I grab his hand and rest it over Teddy Bear. He smiles as I do this and gently rubs circles with his thumb.

"Well, it is substantial enough, but I could have had double the carats if I was inclined, but that would have gone into millions and you would have freaked out." He bends forward, and I think he is going to kiss me, but he grabs my hands and entices me to get up. "Come on, Ana, I'm starving!"

We get dressed and make our way to the kitchen, where Gail is in the midst of cooking dinner. As I smell the Beef Stroganoff, my mouth begins to water, I'm now _very_ hungry. "How long until dinner, Gail?" I need to eat, my stomach is all of a sudden definitely needing food.

"About an hour," she looks at me and laughs.

"What?" Christian follows her gaze and he also starts to laugh. "Will someone tell me what is so funny?"

Christian points to my top and in particular to the slogan. "I think it might be a bit too late." I gaze down and notice I'm wearing my 'Don't Touch' top.

"I didn't think that would stop you, Christian, even if Mrs Jones was trying to send you a not so subliminal message."

" _Me‽ I wouldn't do such a thing."_ Gail protests, but it's all tongue in cheek.

The sound of my belly protesting fills the room. God, it sounds like a little monster in there roaring to get out, hope Teddy didn't wake up. "Do you want something in the meantime? A cookie?" Gail asks.

"Yes please!" My eyes light up when she puts a cooling rack of cookies onto the counter top, they are still warm and the size of saucers, and I'm sure my eyes match their circumference.

"Hey, I know you are eating for two, babe, but leave some for me!" Christian is laughing at the site in front of him. I have one stuffed between my lips, held in place by my teeth and two in my hand and I am still looking at what is left on the rack.

I push the remainder away from me and towards Christian. "Don't give them back to me, I can't trust myself with them, even though Teddy wants one all to himself."

"Teddy?"

"Well, you kept saying Teddy Bear, and I liked it."

* * *

After dinner, I sit back in the chair and breathe out a satisfying huff. "You okay, babe?"

"Yep! Now we know why I've been stuffing my face all week," I smile. I cannot believe he is happy… more than happy, he is deliriously happy. "We need to call your folks, and I need to call mine."

"I'll do it in the morning."

"No, now Christian. I told Grace we would call her tonight, she's probably waiting patiently by the phone."

I go over and sit on his lap and his hand immediately touches my belly. I am sure it will be glued there for the next eight months. Christian dials his parents house and Grace picks up. The phone is on loud speaker so I can hear too. "Mom?" Christian says, hesitantly. I am not sure why he is, it's not as if she doesn't know and he has some dreadful news for her.

"Oh Christian, I am so glad it's you!" she cries out, she's starts to sob on hearing his voice.

"Why? You was expecting me?" he looks at me quizzically.

"Ana said if all was fine, you would ring. But if not, she would ring me. So you are pleased?"

"You know I am mom, I couldn't be more jubilant. I want to scream it from the rooftops, but think the paps may have a field day with that bit of news, especially as it came from the man himself."

"Ana okay?"

"She's mighty fine! Actually, I would like to ask something… this sex thing, I need some clarification." Oh shit! What the heck did he start asking about that. "What counts as vigorous?" He is trying to stifle a laugh, I think he is playing with his mom, trying to embarrass her.

"Christian, just go easy, you should know by now the difference between ravishing someone and gentle love making."

"What about middle ground? And rear entry, is that okay?"

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey! I am sure you are trying to get me flustered." Christian starts laughing, a full belly laugh at his mother's abrupt reaction. "I am a doctor and have all sorts thrown at me in the examination room. You will not succeed in your little prank. God, I would think I was talking to Elliot if it wasn't for caller ID."

"Grace, I am sorry. He is in a funny mood. It started when I returned to Escala, where I found him totally wasted on the couch. Then he did something that he was going to do at the weekend, during his drunken sprawl." I look at Christian and he is beaming from ear to ear and bends forward to rub his nose against mine.

 _Oh, how very Eskimo._

I hear Grace gasp in response to this revelation, she knew he was going to propose at the weekend so now is aware that we are engaged.

"I'm still going to take her to Aspen. I am not cancelling our weekend away, although I am not sure she can go, due to the Oxygen levels? It's 7,900 feet above sea level, is it safe?

"I wouldn't recommend it, Christian. The altitude shouldn't be more than 8,500 feet and each woman is different on how they will react. Some react at 7000 feet, others are fine at the limit."

Christian looks at me and shakes his head. Looks like Aspen is off the cards. "Maybe we can take the Grace out?" I say, I would like to have a few days away before I go back to work, but not at the risk of my baby's health.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I have called Chris and told him the news, he was ecstatic and although he had missed out on my childhood, I have guaranteed that he won't miss out on Teddy's.

Ana has just told Ray the news, he already knew I was going to pop the question, but the baby was a complete shock. After Ana said that everyone was deliriously happy and she called him Grandpa, he calmed down. I even heard a snuffly chuckle from him, just before he blew his nose, so seems like the old marine has a soft spot.

We both phoned Kate and Elliot together and discovered that Mia is with them, I think they are out late night shopping. By the time that call ended, Kate and Mia had already dragged my brother into a baby boutique and looking at the little baby girl clothes, not thinking that there is an equal chance it will be a boy.

Carla on the other hand is a force to be reckoned with.

"Mom, It's Ana."

"Oh, you decided to call me back, I did wonder when you were going to ring to apologise." I can see Ana slump down instantly at her mother's harsh tones. I can tell this is going to be a difficult conversation, so I take her over to the couches and sit down, but I pull her onto my lap, where I envelope her in my arms.

"Mom, don't be like that. I have some news."

"Oh no! You're pregnant. Oh honey, I really didn't want that for you, not at such a young age."

 _WHAT THE FUCK!_

She hasn't even been told and has come to an assumption. Then in the next breath, she's shocks me further. "Are you okay? If you need a shoulder to cry on, I have some spare air miles you can have. Just jump on a plane and I will help you through this, we can go to the clinic together, they can sort you out in no time."

 _Clinic? Sort her out in no time? She_ _'_ _s talking about an abortion! Is she for real? Fucking no way!_

"Mom? You seem to be running ahead of yourself. I haven't even said anything other than I have news. Yes, I am pregnant and I'm happy about it."

"But how can you cope on your own. I have been reading up on this guy of yours and he doesn't seem the 'settle down with a big family' type of man. More of a playboy."

Where the fuck did she get that impression? Yeah, maybe a few months ago I didn't think of kids filling my life, but then I didn't know Ana. And what's with the playboy? I have never been seen with a woman on my arm, other than family and Elena. I tilt Ana's chin with my finger, beckoning her to look at me, her eyes are glazed over with tears threatening to spill over.

"Mom, please!" she insists. Her mother is going on and on about how she was left a widow to bring up a child, until Ray came along the following year and she doesn't want anything like that to happen to Ana.

I am about to burst with anger. I hold my hand out, silently asking for the phone and without a word to her mother, she hands it over to me. "Mrs Wilks." I wait for her to say something, but only hear a huff. "I assume you are still on the line, considering I just heard your loud exasperation.

"I don't know you and to be honest, I don't think I care to, even though Ana and I are getting married and we will be family. Ana has given me her phone so that I can pass on this piece of wonderful news to you, along with the other glorious news that you, Mrs Wilks, will soon be a grandmother.

"Even though I would love for you to be a wonderful grandma to our baby, I doubt from the history of your motherly interactions with your daughter, that this will be likely. So, I would just like to say that I do not want any child of mine to grow up wondering when his or her grandmother is likely to show up, for whatever event. Therefore, I think it best that this child will never know its maternal grandmother, which to be honest won't count for much.

"As for your feelings, I doubt you will be touched by this, considering you just offered to support Ana in a termination! I cannot believe a mother would tell that to their child, to get rid of the baby, just because she didn't reach a particular age.

"So Mrs Wilks, I will reiterate… You will never know this or any subsequent grandchild, they will never know who you are, or have any interactions with you. Do I make myself clear?" At this, the phone line goes dead, she's hung up.

"I'm sorry babe, I went way too far but she made me so angry. I'm sure she will come round and we can make peace, I had to put the situation into perspective for her. She either bucks up her ideas, or she won't know our children.

"I know…" she sobs. "I know what you were doing, trying to make her see what she will be losing out on, but I doubt it will work.

"When someone such as your own mother doesn't want to know you, you try and cling onto them even more, trying to get their attention in whatever way you can, even if it is not good. She was fine, until I was about ten, then I was left in Ray's care for six years whilst she went out sleeping around with other men. When I was around fourteen, I went through a rebellious stage and for two years, I got into so much trouble at school, not doing my homework and verbally lashing out at anyone and everyone. Dad tried to help with more love than any single parent should give their child, he tried to spoil me to make me happy, but all I wanted was my mother's love. He knew about her affairs, but turned a blind eye as he was still in love with her and had me to look after.

"Then mom came home one day, with the man she had been seeing, and asked dad for a divorce, right there in front of him, in front of me! She left that evening, with me kicking and screaming, not wanting to go, but all the same she dragged me out of that house and into the unknown.

"Within a month, we had moved state and I had to live with her and eventual husband number three for a few months, but she neglected me so much that I was taking money from her purse in order to eat, as there was nothing in the house. I am sure that is where I get my eating tendencies from, it's almost like starvation mode kicks in and I have to eat everything in front of me. Mom and number three would dine out every night, leaving me at home alone, and during the day they were both out working, so the cupboards were bare, except for the liquor and coffee.

"I eventually had enough and got a plane ticket back to Montesano, back into Ray's care. When she found out I was gone, she phoned dad and after being told I was with him, she complained that I had taken the bill money from her top drawer. Luckily, Ray had come to his senses, so didn't pander to her any more. He told her that at least his maintenance money was going to the right person, me, and not paying for husband number three's drinking habits. So, she has been the same for many years and as time goes on, she becomes more and more selfish and there is no way she will change her habits now, so I have to let go." She falls against my chest and rests her head on the dip of my shoulder. "But Christian, it's hard. I still want to cling onto that woman, hoping she will see her way to becoming a good mother, but who am I kidding."

I just hold her close to me, allowing her to release her pent up frustrations. "Ana, you gotta realise that if she has been like this for years, then it is unlikely she will change.

"Please don't cry, you have family around you. Ray, Martha, my parents, Chris, Elliot and Mia, even Kate. But most of all, you have me and Teddy. Let your mom stew, she may realise her mistake soon enough and make the effort to make amends, and if she doesn't you will just have to let go, if only for your sanity."

* * *

 **Friday 15th July 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I am waiting for Christian to get off of the phone with Taylor, apparently the security team went downstairs to check up on the paps and how many they would have to push out the way with the SUVs. They were only expecting the usual couple of dozen, as the numbers had started to dwindle earlier this week, however, Taylor has just called Christian to say that there is in excess of a hundred men standing outside, all with flashing cameras.

Christian is shouting at Taylor, telling him to call in more help. Whilst still on the phone, he goes to his study and turns on his laptop, I follow him in as I am curious as to what has occurred. His expression is hard, angry almost. "She did what‽ I don't fucking believe it!" He has now started to rake his fingers through his hair, tugging at the roots. I go over and pull his hand away, I don't want him going bald just yet. He swings his agitated arm around my neck and pulls me in close to him, something awful has happened. "Thanks Taylor, I think that's a good idea, contact Stephan immediately. I want to spend a few days on the Grace with Ana and Sawyer can join us. The fuckers can't get us there, not if we sail out far enough. You stay with Gail, keep her safe if she ventures out on an errand.

He puts the phone down and opens the Chrome browser on his laptop. He clicks away at the keyboard in the Google search engine and to my surprise it's 'Mr Grey, wedding, baby.' I freeze to the spot as I watch list upon list of search finds come up, all sporting similar headlines that we are getting married and expecting a baby.

I pull up a chair and sit down next to Christian. "How did they find out?" It's not as if anyone knows outside of the family or security. Christian opens an article from the Seattle Nooz and starts to read it out loud.

 _ **Thousands of Broken Hearts around the World**_

 _The word has reached our Nooz desk, that eligible bachelor, Christian Grey, has finally been snapped up. Not only that folks, but we have it on good authority that the man will not only be off the market, but also that he is about to become a father._

 _Information has it that proud grandmother to be, Carla Wilks, forty one from Savannah, confirmed that her daughter, Miss Anastasia Steele, twenty one originally from Montesano, is the lucky lady, whom is expecting their first child._

 _Mr Grey has been spotted with Miss Steele on a number of occasions in recent weeks as they come and go from their home in 4th Avenue. One celeb-spotter has also witnessed Mr Grey coming out of Cartier in Bellevue, no doubt to buy the biggest diamond they have._

 _Miss Steele works for the Seattle Independent Publishers, which has recently moved to Grey House and we can confirm that Mr Grey purchased the company just over a month ago._

 _Mrs Wilks is delighted at the news of the wedding and the birth of her first grandchild._

There at the bottom of the article, is a picture of me and my mother when I was about eight years old.

I jump as Christian slams his fist down onto the table, his nostrils are flared and his breathing erratic. "Christian?" I say with a hint of trepidation in my voice, I hope he isn't angry at me for having such a shit mother. I place my palm on his arm and although he initially stiffens, within a second he relaxes.

"Your mother, your fucking mother‽ How could she sell her daughter out like that?"

"Do you think she got paid for it?" I am shocked at the thought, would my own mother sell me to the wolves?

"Definitely, with the picture and the fact she is your mother, I assume it would be well into five figures."

My jaw goes slack at the thought of her doing this, for money and for our lives now to be chaos for months to come. "They are not going to let up now, are they?"

"No, we're going to be hounded for months, if not years. It would have happened, but we could have had another two or three months before the media went crazy." He is angry beyond angry.

"I will never talk to my mother again, not after this stunt."

"I don't blame you, to be honest Ana, it would be hard for me to trust her with any information now. We need to get out of here, I feel caged up in this place all of a sudden."

"But how? We can't get past the paps outside."

"Charlie Tango."

"What?"

"You saw my licence for a helicopter, we have to go up, not down." He taps another number into his phone and Stephan answers. "Stephan, is Charlie Tango nearly ready? I want it brought to the Escala landing pad please… Yes, that's right…. Thanks."

He hangs up the phone and turns to me. "This is the only way out, we can land it close to the marina, they won't be able to follow us there if we take off into the sky, they won't even know it's us."

"But…but, it's dangerous." I am now concerned that we will crash, I don't think I am going to enjoy this.

"Ana, I have been flying her since 2004, It's safer than driving a car."

Two hours later, I'm sitting in the glass fish bowl that is known as Charlie Tango. Christian is in the pilot's seat and Sawyer is sitting behind.

I feel us rise and I make a very sharp squeal as my knuckles turn white, due to me grabbing onto the hand rail. My grip is so firm that I think I am going to break my own fingers if I am not careful. When I open my scrunched up eyes, I see Christian looking at me laughing. "Fucking hell Christian, keep your eyes on the road!" I cry out, then realise what I have said, what frigging road? I hear a snort from the rear and turn to see Sawyer trying to stifle a laugh.

 _Yeah Yeah, I_ _'_ _m an idiot. I got mommy brain already._

When we land near the marina, we notice that there aren't any photographers around. But there will be when we come back. Christian tells me that he will return in another location and have the helicopter on standby, it looks like this is the mode of transport from now on. "How are we going to get to work. Christian, the hospital next week!"

"Grey house has a landing pad at the top, near to where you disappeared to the other week. The Hospital is going to be more difficult. We can fly to a nearby location and have Taylor waiting with the SUV. The paps will have their people watching the hospital so getting in will be fine, but getting out won't be. Maybe we can leave in an ambulance?

"Baby, please don't get stressed out, it's not good for either of you. We will sort this out, I don't have a hoard of security for nothing."

* * *

 **Sunday 17th July 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We have been on the Grace since Friday afternoon, just relaxing. Thankfully, the paps have not gone as far as chasing us in a helicopter, but Christian knows that they have cameras that can take a shot from a mile away, so we have had to travel way out into the Strait of Juan de Fuca, which is a good sixty miles from home.

Yesterday, we went to Freshwater Bay, a beautiful cove within the Strait. I didn't think something so picturesque was so close to home. A far cry from all the high rises of the Seattle skyline.

Christian decided to go scuba diving as soon as we got here, but I checked on-line and wasn't able to join in, as the water is untreated.

After about an hour in the water, the beach started to get crowded, so we moved along the shoreline, to a more secluded area. We went ashore and spent another couple of hours just walking along the sands, where I ended up beach combing and collecting little glass balls.

 _*** flashback_

"What are you doing?" Christian asks, as I find a grocery bag on the beach and start gathering up these the little aqua coloured glass balls.

"I've never seen anything like it, why are there lots of Christmas balls here on the beach?"

He laughs at me, I think I may have said something fundamentally stupid. "They are Japanese glass fishing floats and quite popular collectors' items. They were once used by fishermen in many parts of the world to keep their fishing nets afloat. What do you want them for?"

"I thought they would make good Christmas tree decorations, when cleaned up. I might even invest in some glass paint and add some colour. I assume we will have a tree this year?"

"It's the middle of July‽"

"And? Christian, this will probably be the only year that we can have a tree for quite some time. I want to make the decorations special, so I'm starting now," I grin.

"Why can't we have it every year?"

Because Teddy might be crawling by then, if I am four weeks pregnant now, then my due date will be around mid march, by Christmas he or she will be crawling about. Do you want a Christmas tree crash down on our baby's head?"

"I better read up on all that shit, I haven't got a clue."

"Neither have I, but we got time to learn it together. Maybe taking some sort of class?"

"Doubt that will happen, we can barely get out of the apartment. Maybe I can get a tutor for private tuition." I know that I will at some point have to go to prenatal classes, hopefully Christian will come with me, but if not, Sawyer will have to join in and pretend to be dad, but not sure he will like that. Then I realise another issue. "Christian! I think we will have to move."

"His eyes are wide, he doesn't want to leave his ivory tower in the sky."

"Why?" he says hesitantly.

"The windows, the balcony, it's not safe!"

"I can put some sort of guard up for the time being. I don't want to move straight away as Chris will only have just moved in. We have at least a year and a half before it's an issue."

 _*** end of flashback_

We are laying out on the stretched net at the back of the boat. It is very unnerving to be able to see the water below me, but I have a firm arm around me, keeping me safe. Sawyer is up on deck with his binoculars, he's keeping guard, but I don't think he can see anything, but he watches none the less. "What are you thinking of, Ana?" Christian asks as I have gone decidedly quiet.

"About what we touched on yesterday, about moving. Do you think I am asking too much?"

"No, not at all. I didn't think about moving, but you are right, I don't want to live in an apartment with children, they need some outdoor space to play out in. I was thinking about a location, but you will have to agree." I carefully sit up, eager to hear what he has to say. "There is some land for sale, it's at Calkins Point on Mercer Island. The park is also for sale, so I was thinking of buying the land and have a large house built for us, a smaller house for the staff and a small annexe for Chris. We can all live in one big commune. It will be closer to mom and dad, in Bellevue." What do you think?

"How much money will that set you back, such a large expanse of ground. Do we need all that space, I mean a park?"

"The trees will act like a belt of protection. It's quite a dense piece of woodland, the house will overlook the water in three directions. Money wise, I think it will be expensive, but we can have what we want, it will be a home for life.

"I can sell Chris's apartment and Escala and make around twelve million on the pair, there is no point in keeping them."

"What about our playroom?"

"We can build another one. It will be under lock and key and can be off of the master bedroom, so no one will know it's there."

"So, if you do get this land, you're going to make it into a fortress?" I giggle, I am sure he would dig the perimeter and make a moat if he could.

"Probably, knowing now what the paps are like, we will need every trick in the book to keep them at bay."

"Can I have an artificial beach?" I grin, I'm such a kid. _"_ _For Teddy of course."_

"Can't see why not, won't cost the earth and it will be better than going to a public beach. But no topless bathing, Ana!"

"God, I wouldn't do that, show my boobies off to everyone!"

"Good, because they are mine."

"And Teddy's."

Christian's brow rises, shit what's he thinking. "I wonder what human milk tastes like."


	44. Vol 4 - PINK!

**Tuesday 19th** **July 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I have left Ana at home today, as I've had to come into Grey House. I was not in the office yesterday, so gave Mia one more day off, but I need to be here on her first day. Mia was told to get here at a quarter to nine for a start time of nine o'clock, but it's already close to that and she has yet to turn up. I will need to talk to her as she needs to be here and behind her desk, logged onto her PC and working at nine o'clock and not come in, take her coat off, make a cup of tea and have a chat with her colleagues before she starts a half an hour later.

When I came in this morning, there was a large card on my desk signed by everyone. A massive basket of flowers and two gift certificates for Spa Noir, one is a Pampered Pregnancy Package for Ana, and another is a Man-Made Package for me. I will of course have to skip the full body massage and swap it for something else, maybe an additional treatment for my babe.

It seems that both Elizabeth and Hannah had arranged for a collection on Friday amongst the SIP staff and Andrea amongst the rest of GEH, they must have read it in the papers and called Ana. I did hear her talking to someone before we left for the Grace, but thought it was Kate.

I also asked Hannah if she would like to come back to Escala after work, she can stay for dinner and I will get Taylor to drive her home. I don't usually make a habit of allowing employees into my home, but she has been a good friend and I know they are both missing each other's company, even if they do call each other quite a lot. Ana will freak out when she sees her come in from the balcony, as we will be travelling back in Charlie Tango.

Cliff returned from rehab last night. I called earlier as I wanted to see how he was doing and was glad to hear that he hasn't taken any steroids for the entire time. Things have yet to improve in other areas, but they said it will take a while. We agreed to have lunch tomorrow, as I want to extend my friendship past his treatment, plus I want him to know that I am there to support him. He must be feeling depressed, that being a side effect from the withdrawal, plus all the crap with that bastard of a brother.

I hear the elevator ping and then Mia's voice, I look at my watch and it's two minutes to nine, so she's cutting it fine. "Mia, can I have a word?" I ask as I go out to reception. I see she has her priorities right and is already fixing her make-up.

She's all smiles, at least she's not in a mood. "Oh Christian, I am so excited. Sorry about being late, I couldn't get through all those cameras outside. It's ridiculous, can't you get the police to push them away or something?"

Ah, now I realise why she's late, she's had to contend with all that crap downstairs. Taylor has already tried to disperse the crowds, but it needed more manpower so he called the police, but they didn't turn up as I would expect that this is not priority to them. I think I am going to have to increase security at both Grey House and Escala and have some heavies standing by the entrance. We may also have to give the press what they want, with an agreement to leave us in peace. Maybe a press conference and a photo shoot once a month, so they can keep up to date with the progress, but will need to talk to Ana first.

"It's fine, Mia. It's getting out of hand and the police didn't even turn up when Taylor called them. I should have warned you last night that it will be bad."

Ana and I went to Bellevue yesterday, where the whole family were gathered. I even managed to get Ray and Martha to join us and they stayed over at Bellevue last night and will visit the Seattle Esclava branch today. Kate of course was at my parents with Elliot, and to my surprise the combination of Kate and Mia wasn't that bad, although it did get a bit rowdy after dinner when the drinks started to flow again. I really should tell dad to stay away from the liquor cabinet. At least Ana was on orange juice with crushed ice, she gulped down at least a couple of pints of the stuff.

The three girls spent some time upstairs in Mia's room. I think they were going over wedding arrangements, mom should have been in on that discussion as Ana and I agreed to have it at Bellevue, but both Kate and Mia were too overbearing for Ana to refuse and mom was busy hosting. Ana made certain that they didn't go for too long, as it was supposed to be a family gathering and half of them would be missing.

We decided not to make the wedding an exclusive in 'whatever' magazine. We want to tell the press that so long as they don't interfere, we won't try to hide away from them. I will rent a large boat to sit on the sound and they can all bundle onto that and take their shots, as we will be getting married in the gardens. We can position them early and put on a lavish lunch to keep them happy. Once they are afloat there is no getting back to land to take pictures when the guests arrive. As Bellevue is at the dead end of a road, we will apply to the local authorities to close the road just past the neighbouring property, which is about a quarter of a mile away. Security will only let those through, who have a wedding invitation. The press will gather a couple of miles away and sail into position during their meal. It will also be an opportunity for some of the more enthusiastic photographers to take shots of the shoreline along the way.

It's half past nine and I decide to call Mia for a drink before I head out to Flynn's office. I called him last night, as I feel that I need to bring him up to speed with Ana. "Mia, can you get me a cup of coffee before I have to leave."

"Yes Christian, would you like: Espresso, Cappuccino, Americano, Caffe Latte, Caf au Lait, Mochachino, or Caramel Macchiato? I can even do you an orange mocha if you want."

"For god sake Mia, just a cup of coffee. You know how I like it, black with one sugar… And Mia, it's Mr Grey in the office."

"Okay, Mr Grey… And Mr Grey, it's Miss Grey to you also in the office."

"Fair point well made. But when I have meetings or in front of any non GEH staff, you _are_ to call me Mr Grey. It sets a bad example otherwise."

"Yes sir, I will remember that."

"Now, where is my coffee?"

"Still in the machine, I haven't had chance as you've been talking to me," she starts to laugh, so I end the call as I want my fucking coffee. She's going to be one handful and I pity Andrea.

* * *

I have just taken my normal seat in Flynn's office. I haven't been here for a couple of months and I'm sure the doc will have something to say about that. I booked a two hour session, so that I can tell him everything that has happened. "Christian, it's good to see you. _I had wondered if you had emigrated,_ _"_ he states with an air of sarcasm.

"Well, you could say that I've been living in another world," I smile back. I am sure he knows the score to some degree, he's not blind to the tabloids.

I spend the first half of our session reliving everything since my days in Cliff's playroom, right up until now. Flynn is looking at me intensely between scribbling notes on his notepad. I'm not sure if he is happy with how I went about things, but it sort of just happened that way.

"I'm pretty shocked that you continued to pursue her. I had thought it just a fad on your part and it would lose its appeal, allowing you to grow out of it in time. You have never wanted this with another woman, but glad to hear that at last you have found the one person to focus on. As I said to you before, Christian, you needed that one thing to aim for. Ana was your target and you relished in the idea of accomplishing your goal. Do you have any regrets on how you handled it?"

"Only that I didn't come clean with Ana before she found out. I was almost going to reveal myself to her, but didn't due to the environment I was in at the time."

"And what of your feelings towards your birth mother? I noticed you don't call her a crack whore any more."

"I have forgiven her. Those diaries were my panacea to help heal my wounds. The fact that I have learnt that she never abandoned me, but was taken from me, allowed me to finally put it all to rest."

"And how do you feel about your parents, keeping such information from you?"

"They are forgiven too. John, I don't want to hold grudges any more, not when they serve no purpose. I have spent most of my life holding onto negative emotions and feelings and the anger has just putrefied inside of me, I need to let it go. Ana taught me to love, be loved and the past few weeks I have opened my eyes and seen the love that my family have for me. Even Chris and I are forming a true bond."

"Ah yes, Mr Fuller. I bet that was a shock."

"A massive shock, but I think he was shocked and hurt more than myself. His mother is a tyrant and I certainly will not be entertaining her any day soon. Her actions led my mother to her death, me to my troubles and Chris to his depression and then his injury. She has ruined a whole family."

"They say you can pick your friends, but not your family. However, there is nothing to stop you from ignoring them if you felt that way inclined… Talking of parents, how are you feeling about becoming a father?"

"John, I can't put it into words. My heart has swelled not only to make room for Teddy, but for Ana's love. It has brought us so much closer, closer than I thought ever imaginable."

"Just make sure that you do not let jealousy rule, once the baby is born. Father's tend to feel pushed out when the baby comes along and the mother is more interested in the new arrival than the dad. Just both relish in the moment and don't let your testosterone govern your fight to be alpha in Ana's affections. Her love for you will not have diminished, just shifted slightly to allow two people into her heart."

"I doubt that will ever happen."

"You feel that now, but when you are on a six week ban from any intimacies, you might think differently."

I sigh, I know that we won't be able to make love for at least six weeks, if not longer. "That's something I am not looking forward to. We are very active in that area, it's gonna be a struggle... I wonder if you can buy bromide tea on the Internet?" I ask seriously, but Flynn just lets out a roar of laughter, I am sure that Ana and I must look like a pair of sex addicts.

I leave Flynn's office feeling as though I am floating on air. Although I feel I am cured, for a better word, he has insisted that I check in on him once a month for the time being and more so once the baby is born. I am not sure I will need it, but I still promised I would. He also urged me to ask Ana if she wanted to attend the next meeting. This makes me nervous, but I know that she will benefit from a session of two, as it's not only me who has been through a roller coaster of a ride these past few weeks.

* * *

It's now half past five and I have just landed back at Escala. Thankfully Hannah was much more sedate than Ana was last week, not one squeak from her. Ana is by the door leading from the balcony into the great room and squeals when she sees Hannah.

Ana comes bounding over and the girls hug, I am all but forgotten. I have to smile when she pulls away and with an afterthought comes over to me.

"Do you like your surprise, baby?" I gently whisper into her ear.

"Yes, thanks. I'll thank you properly later, Mr Grey." I smile. I know that look of hers, she means the playroom.

After changing I go to my office, so that the girls can have some alone time. I am sure that I would just get in the way of their office chitchat, which I am sure Hannah has an abundance of and they are still chatting about Clare as we sit down to eat. I notice Hannah is very at ease in my company, there is no awkwardness at all. I think that is due to her being friends with Ana before she realised I was her bosses bosses boss.

"Did you hear about Clare? She got arrested for indecent exposure."

"Oh my frigging god, you are kidding me!" Ana seems surprised, but I am not. I cringe at her attempts of seduction, even in front of my personal assistant! Thank god I had the intelligence to have a third party present at her dismissal.

"Apparently, she was caught with no undies on and her skirt around her waist. Some man was doing it to her against a wall outside fifties. She didn't even have the decency to disappear down an alleyway." At this, Ana flinches. I don't say anything, but I place my hand on hers to reassure her. Hannah sees this and realises what she's said. "Oh sorry Ana, I didn't mean to bring it all back."

"It's fine, it's in the past. He didn't do anything of real damage, thanks to Christian." Hannah looks at me and smiles sympathetically, she knows that I went to Ana's rescue. At least that fucker got his comeuppance, he's being tried for drugs trafficking in Phoenix and is facing twenty eight years in prison without parole. The amount of drugs they found on him was way above what they expected to be personal use. Top that with the fact that he punched a cop and knocked his teeth out has guaranteed him a very stern sentence.

"Hannah, what time did you want to leave, not that I am pushing you out or anything. I just don't want you sitting here worried to say so," Ana asks as we finish the dessert. I think she's now out of sorts, she's thinking about Jack, I know she is.

"Oh, about quarter of an hour, if that is okay?"

"I'll have Taylor ready when you are," I say. I can't expect Hannah to fight her way through the crowds and then try and hail a cab, at least my security know how to get passed the paps downstairs now.

"Oh, can Sawyer take her home?" Ana asks, whilst continuously winking. I just agree, totally puzzled by what she is up to, then remember Ana telling me they were high school chums or something.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I have just suggested Sawyer take Hannah home tonight. I bet they will be shocked when they finally see each other again, after so long. I'm surprised they didn't bump into each other at Grey House, but then I have only been there a handful of times.

Hannah is readying herself, when Sawyer comes out of Taylor's office. "Can you take Hannah home, Sawyer." I ask as she stands back up from picking her bag up off of the floor. Sawyer freezes, his eyes fixed on the blond goddess beside me, not saying a word. As Hannah looks up she does the same, until I hear an escaped whimper from her.

 _Shit, this isn_ _'_ _t good. That's not the reaction I was expecting._

I can see she is shaken and Sawyer isn't doing much, other than looking very awkward. "What's the matter?" I say, obviously they didn't end whatever it was on a good note.

"We knew each other," she says in a timid voice. "But it didn't end well."

"Oh?" Shit, I have to plead ignorance, I don't want to make this evening sound like a set up, because it wasn't. I just used the situation to my advantage.

"Hannah, I tried to explain to you, you knew I was going into the army. I only scraped through with my high school diploma, as I wasn't concentrating enough on my studies, college was no better. I thought the army would give me the discipline that I needed. I was about to be sent to Afghanistan after training, there was no way we could stay together." Oh, I remember he said he was in the army for several years, before he returned to Seattle.

"I know, but it was still out of the blue, I thought you loved me."

"I did, but I was… I needed a firm hand. The army gave me that."

"I think I will get a cab," Hannah says turning to me, I can see the tears in her eyes and my throat restricts on the notion that I put them into this situation.

"No! I will take you, I want to… please. Even if we sit in the car in silence, I want to see you safely to your door."

Hannah reluctantly agrees. I tell Sawyer that he can go home straight afterwards, as he's allowed to take the SUV home. Christian thought the car was safer than his motorbike whilst the paps were outside. It will also give him the time he may need to talk to her, if she is inclined to listen. I hope they talk it out, as I can see unresolved issues there.

* * *

 **Sawyer** **'** **s POV**

Shit, shit, shit! I don't believe it. I am standing in the elevator with my old sweetheart. I was such an idiot back then and I ended our relationship. I knew I needed discipline, discipline that my parents or teachers were unable to give me. It took my Sergeant to drum it into me during my training and I grew up quickly whilst on tour, but it cost me the love of a woman.

"I wrote to you when I was away." I say, breaking the silence in this restrictive metal box.

"I never got them." Her voice is soft, but I can hear her trembling, she's holding back her tears, I know it.

"I didn't send them, I couldn't. I thought that after breaking up with you, you wouldn't want to see or hear from me again and I had hoped you had moved on and was happy. I kept them in a tin box and brought them back to Seattle with me, I still have them."

"You do? But why?" She looks up at me and as our eyes make contact, my heart strings pull. She still has it, the ability to make me melt at a single glance. I never got over her, never got over my mistake of walking away from something so good. But I can't tell her that I made a mistake, because the army made me the man I am today. If I could have had both, then I would have done so without hesitation, but to have a wife hanging around, whilst the husband is on tour in a war ridden country is not fair in my eyes.

I came back a year ago, after six years in service. I didn't even consider contacting her again, as I thought she would be happily married with kids. "You know that I never had anyone after you, not to this day." Shit, why did I say that, out of guilt? The truth is, I want her to respond to the like. I want her to say she kept herself away from the men out there, who were ready and willing to ravish her.

"I dated someone two weeks after you left."

"What?" I am shocked, two fucking weeks, is she kidding me? "Who was it? Was it serious?"

"A nobody, it was only a week long, it was nothing. Two dates and I soon realised that I was on the rebound to get over you, but it didn't work, I couldn't even kiss the guy. Since then nobody, I can't trust men any more, so I remained celibate."

"I'm so sorry honey. If it's any consideration, I couldn't get over you. Think that is why I still have that old tin box." She looks up at me, her eyes are red and her nose all runny. "Hannah, have coffee with me, we can find a bar and just sit and talk." But she shocks me saying that she doesn't want to go to a bar and that she has perfectly good coffee at home. I think she is brushing me off, but then when I park the car, she invites me in for _that coffee._

* * *

 **Wednesday 20th July 2011**

 **Sawyer** **'** **s POV**

I have had the best sleep ever. My bed feels so comfortable, more comfortable than it has been in a long time and at least next door's cat hasn't let itself in through the open window again and pawing at my face. Opening my eyes I see the vivid pink of the walls, through the dappled light from the windows and sigh.

 _PINK!_

My eyes spring open and the pink is clear as day, pink walls, pink fur throw and wherever I look is fucking pink. It looks like I am stuck inside Barbie's dream house.

I lift the pink bedding and see that I am stark naked and it all comes flooding back. I'm in Hannah's bed, after making love to her multiple times last night. I peer over the side of the bed and see several tied condoms, full of jizz on the floor.

 _***Flashback_

" _Do you want wine of coffee?" Hannah asks._

" _I've got to drive, so will have to be coffee." I inwardly grimace at my choice, I'd love to have wine, but won't risk a D.U.I._

 _As we sit down, she starts to get agitated again._ _"_ _Hannah, please don't feel uneasy. I know this is awkward and I feel the same. I was such a fucking idiot for letting you go, I know that now, but back then I did what I had to do and thought was right."_

" _You didn't have to do anything, Luke. You could have stayed with me and got a normal job with normal hours."_

" _And live off of a fifth of what I earn now, this job might be long hours but it's a piece of cake compared to the army and the money is fantastic. There is no way I would have ended up in this position with how my life was going. I would have ended up being some middle aged jerk working in the local MacDonald's, amongst all the college kids that did it for a part time job. A person not going anywhere, someone who would only be able to afford a single room in a down-town_ _back street. Or worst still, end up on the wrong side of the law._

" _We could have coped."_

" _Sweetheart, we couldn't have coped. Money is one of the main things couples argue over. I am sure we would have ended up tearing our relationship apart, bit by bit, until nothing was left." She nods, understanding where I was coming from, but startles me in the next breath._

" _I still love you, Luke, I never stopped."_

 _Fuck it, I take the wine and pour myself a very large glass and gulp down the contents._

 _***End of Flashback_

I turn over and see her next to me, sound asleep. Do I wake her? Do I sneak out? NO! I won't disappear, this could be our second chance for happiness. Neither of us has moved on, we have been stuck in limbo for seven years.

I lift the covers slightly, so not to wake her and gaze at her perfectly proportioned body, god I've missed her so much. I run a single finger down her spine and she squirms, but doesn't wake. I want to hold her close to me, so wrap my arm around her waist and pull her into me, spooning her from behind. My face nuzzles her hair and she smells perfect, just like how she used to. A combination of her natural scent and coconuts from her shampoo, this sends me back into a blissful sleep.

 _*** BUZZ BUZZ_

 _Erh_ … I wake up in a daze. Hannah is still in my arms, not having moved a muscle since I pulled her to me. My phone is ringing, where's my fucking phone? Then I gaze at the alarm clock and it shows seven fifty five.

 _Fuck! I_ _'_ _m late for work._

I jump out of bed, rummaging through my clothes which are scattered about the room and find my phone. "Sir!" shit, it's Mr Grey. Why not Taylor?

"Where are you?"

"Erm? I overslept." I wince. I never oversleep, I always wake up ten minutes before my alarm.

"How long will you be?" he asks, but as he does Hannah stirs and makes the most delicious loud moan, like she does during sex.

"I want to see you at Grey House in an hour." Shit, I think I am in trouble. "And Sawyer… I hope it was a good night." He is all humour now, thank god.

"Yes and yes sir, an hour." I hang up and start to gather my clothes together when I spot Hannah sitting up in bed. The sheet has fallen from her body and has pooled at her waist. She has the most sexiest tits going. This distracts me and all I can think about is jumping her. She then asks who was on the phone and I am reminded that I am late for work.

"Grey. I've been scuppered," I confess as I gather up the remainder of my clothing.

"What do you mean, scuppered?"

"He heard you moan and knew I was with a woman." I sit on the edge of the bed and pull her to me for a kiss. "Hannah, please don't let this be a one off."

" _I don't think it was a one off, I seem to remember you using a full pack of condoms. Good job I got those from last year's Secret Santa."_ She smiles at me, and I am relieved to know that it wasn't a mistake in her eyes. I think she's giving us another chance.

"Hannah, when you told me you love me last night, I grabbed the bottle of wine and downed half of it. What I should have done was say that I love you too, I never stopped loving you. Please forgive me."

"Do you forgive yourself?"

"No, I have too much guilt for that."

"Then I will just have to forgive you for the both of us."


	45. Vol 4 - Phone Me!

**Wednesday 20th July 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I have just finished a call with Sawyer as he hadn't shown up for work. He was supposed to get here for half past seven, in order to arrive early at Grey House with Taylor and I this morning. The paps need to be taken care of before the bulk of my staff reach the entrance and I had arranged for most of my security detail to be downstairs for eight o'clock, to ensure that the entrance was clear. However, Sawyer has chosen this morning to 'oversleep,' which has made us all run late.

From what Ana said last night after Hannah left and what I heard on the phone this morning, the two may have had some sort of reconciliation. So long as it doesn't interfere with his work, I don't really care if he is dating another GEH staff member. I mean, it would be very hypercritical of me if I refused him to date her, plus Taylor and Gail are in close proximity to each other most of the time and that doesn't hinder their jobs, although there was that incident in the playroom. This one time I will overlook, as it must have taken him by surprise.

It's nearly time to leave, so I make my way into the bedroom to wake up Ana. I have let her sleep later than usual these past few days, as I want her to rest as much as possible before she goes back to work tomorrow. "Hey baby," I say softly, trying to coax her out of her slumber. She looks so peaceful. I don't really want to disturb her, but I need to remind her of the scan this afternoon. She mumbles something that sounds like 'go away' which makes me smile. _"_ _Oh Ana, that's not very nice, telling me to go away. Who would keep you warm in bed at night, if I wasn't here."_

"Teddy," she says as she blindly grabs in the area where Mr Ted is sitting on the bedside table. She finds the stuffed bear and snuggles him against her breasts.

"I don't think he can keep you warm in the same way I can, baby. Now, you gotta wake up."

"Oh! Don't want to, leave me alone!" She's all whiny like a petulant teenager. If she wasn't pregnant with a recovering injury, I'd grab her ankles and drag her out of the bed. That would certainly get her eyes open. I take to fondling her nipples through her t-shirt instead and they instantly harden. She moans her appreciation of my touch, and as soon as I hear this I stop and stand up. Her eyes spring open at my abrupt departure and they peer at me intensely through her wayward hair. "Come, get up lazybones."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter past eight, I should have left by now. It's taken nearly ten minutes to wake you up, your gonna feel it tomorrow."

"I know, I need an early night tonight, Christian."

"Oh, I like the sound of that," I say as I sit on the bed, my hands start to push her wild hair out of her eyes so that I can see my beautiful girl. "We can have that playroom date I hoped for last night." We didn't get to the playroom, as Ana started to yawn not long after Hannah left, so thought it best not to tire her out even further with my demands. "We have the scan this afternoon, I will try and get home by half past two. Then after the doctor leaves, I think the playroom."

"Mm, sounds very tempting Mr Grey. Maybe I can ride you on the new Tally Ho chair."

"Oh, want to take charge, cowgirl?"

"I sure do, Mr Grey!" she says as she slaps her thigh and my cock instantly twitches at the sound of the sting.

"Well then, Miss Steele, I will see you later."

In the end, we managed to pay for the doctor to come here and have the scan done at Escala. I had to do quite a bit of negotiating to get them to agree, but the large amount of cash proved fruitful. At least this way, the paps won't be hounding us and Ana won't be stressed out thinking someone will barge into the room whilst we are half way through the scan.

* * *

We are taking the SUV this morning, to see how difficult it is to get into Grey House, as Mia said it took her ten minutes to try and get past them. They recognised her straight away and wouldn't let her in. In the end she had to call the main reception and have Taylor go down and help her through. I wasn't aware of this until he told me when we returned from Flynn's office.

We reach Grey House at a few minutes to nine. Most of the security team are standing outside and are holding back the paps. However, as soon as they see the car they all make a dash towards us. I think I need to talk to Ana this afternoon, to see if she will do a press conference tomorrow. We can't continue with this fiasco outside, it's dangerous and it must be putting people off of entering the building.

Taylor parks the car in the basement car park and joins the team. I see Sawyer also get out of the SUV and starts to walk toward me, he's made good timing. "Sawyer, Taylor is outside, trying to hold back those idiots."

"Yes sir. Oh, and sorry about my being late this morning. The alarm… erm? Well I wasn't at home and I didn't think to set my phone to wake me up."

I smirk, I know that setting his phone's alarm was the last thing on his mind. At least he isn't doing the walk of shame this morning and had the decency to go home and change. "It's okay, just don't make a habit of it."

I take my private elevator up to the top floor and as I get to reception, Mia is where she should be, behind her desk and talking to someone on the phone. "Yes Mr Dawson, Mr Grey is in the office today, but has yet to arrive." Oh it's Cliff, I hope everything is all right?

"Mia, let me talk to him please," I say as I hold my hand out for the phone, which she hands me straight away.

"Hey Cliff, I just arrived. How's it going?"

"Great Grey, I just called to make sure you were still on for lunch. I didn't want to ring your mobile, in case you were up in that chopper of yours. I see from the news that you have taken to the skies." I wince at his use of the word chopper. He sounds just like Elliot who always referred to Charlie Tango as 'my big chopper', and that I had to buy 'my big chopper' to compensate for 'my little chopper'. How the fuck he knows how big or small my dick is, is beyond me, but I remember one of his old haunts calling him Mr Chipolata once, so I'm sure I beat him hands down.

"Yes, but I have an appointment at three, so have to leave here by two, I know it's a bit early, but would twelve o'clock be okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm not back to business yet, taking a few days off this week to get back into the swing of things, plus I want to start redecorating this place." We end the call and I ask Mia to get me a cup of coffee, black with one sugar. She jumps up and almost skips over to the coffee machine. I look down and see her shoes are as ridiculous as Ana's shoes the other week.

"Mia, do you have any lower heels? I don't want you to do what Ana did, she had similar heels on when she fell."

"Do I have to?" she's all pouty, this will never do.

"No, but if you injure yourself on my property, I won't be paying any compensation out, you get enough out of me as it is. I suggest two inches at the most. To be honest, I might make it a dress code across the company." I see Andrea look up, I know that she's another victim of the killer heels fashion.

"I don't think I possess a pair that low, well I do but they are espadrilles. Not something to come to work in."

"Get something sensible at lunchtime, take Sawyer with you as he's come in today. I don't want you injuring yourself, remember the wedding," I say in a low voice, so no-one else hears. Andrea of course is aware that it will be in the next month or so, but other than family, no-one else knows it will be so soon.

"Yes sir," she almost salutes as she hands me my coffee. I notice some pastries on her desk, so grab one and walk off quickly, leaving behind a bewildered sister.

As I reach my desk, I hear my phone ping with a text

 _A: I_ _'_ _m in the Playroom. The door is locked. What would you like me to do?_

 _C: Fuck it, Ana! I wish I was there... Play with yourself!_

 _A: Play with what, my hardened nipples or my wet pussy?_

 _C: Dear god, your nipples first, squeeze the little fuckers and pull hard on them._

 _A: Feels so good, I wish it was you doing this to me, sucking on them._

 _C: So do I, Baby. I wish I was there to hear your moans._

 _A: Phone me!_

Fuck, why didn't I think of that. I dial her number and she picks up on the first ring.

"Oh baby, move your hand down, I want you to rub your clit." I am quite abrupt in my demands, but fuck it, I am so turned on and she's all breathy. I hear her moan as she inserts her fingers into herself and rubs her clit with the other hand.

"Oh Christian. I'm all wet," she moans.

"Put the phone on loud speaker and put it on your thigh so I can hear you play with yourself." She does this and I also put the ear piece into my ear and turn the volume up, so that I have both hands free. I can hear her fingers moving, the schlocking of her slick wetness can be heard just above her groaning. I look down and I am tented. The door is locked, so I take my cock out of my pants and play with myself. As I hear Ana get more and more aroused, I find myself doing the same, I get a tissue from the box on my desk and as Ana screams out her climax in the playroom, I shoot my load into the tissue in my office.

Fucking hell, that's the first time that I have had phone sex. I'll have to do this again. "Thank you Mr Grey," she says, I can sense her smiling.

"Why, thank you too Miss Steele. That was fucking awesome, but nothing like the real thing. I can't wait to get hold of you."

"Mm, only another seven hours to go. I love you, Christian."

"I love you too, baby. I better go, or I will be jerking off in here all morning and the staff will wonder what's going on."

"See you later, love you."

"Love you both," at this she sighs and hangs up. I go and sort myself out in my private bathroom and wash my hands.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I hang up as I end the call to Christian, I feel so naughty with what I just did. I am brought out of my delicious thoughts by someone knocking at the playroom door, and it startles me and I almost jump off the bed. "Ana, are you okay?" It's Gail, why is she worried if I am okay?

I pull my robe tight around me, grab my phone from off of the bed and make my way to the door. Dubiously I open it and find a quite worried housekeeper, the concern is etched across her face. "I heard screaming, I thought you had fallen over."

"Erm? No, not quite," I say. I am so embarrassed, the walls are supposed to be soundproofed, she must have been right outside in the hallway when I was on the phone to Christian. Gail looks at me and notices my flushed state, she turns redder than the walls of the playroom on realising what has gone on.

"Oh gosh, sorry Ana, it's just with Mr Grey not being here, I thought you had fallen. I didn't think… oh how embarrassing," she doesn't know where to look.

I hold up the phone and wave it in the air. "He sort of was here," I grin, but it's a forced smile and more like a grimace.

"Again, I am sorry. I was in the guest room when I heard, I shouldn't have…"

"Yes, you should have Gail, as I could have been injured and unconscious for all you know. Maybe we need a password," I giggle, trying to curb my shame, but it comes out almost like a mad woman's laugh.

* * *

 **Cliff's POV**

Jeez, I just managed to get through all the security downstairs, it's a good job Grey wants to lunch in his office, think it's gonna be a liquid lunch so I cabbed here for a change. There are at least ten men at the entrance and inside the reception area, making sure that people can get through. All the cameras outside must be because of the news from last week.

I was pretty shocked at what I read. Grey marrying Ana I could see happening, the way he looked at her when he came around after they returned from Savannah spoke volumes. He probably felt that way before in my playroom, but he masked it well. When he visited me I had calmed down, I knew that my time with Ana was only temporary and she deserved better than what I could give her. From what Grey has said, there is no contracts and they are doing the vanilla thing, but I bet the cuffs find their way into the bedroom. The baby was a shocker, so soon. They must be happy as Grey was in a good mood when I called earlier, and last night when he rang me.

I make my way to the top floor and get out of the elevator, only to be faced with a large black and white panda on the wall. Looks like a kid painted it with his poster paints, I bet Grey paid good money for such a crappy picture. I walk to the desk and the receptionist looks up from her computer screen and I am stumped. A brunette treasure in a sea of blonds, she's stunning. Freckles, silky brown hair and dark brown eyes, like chocolate. I grin, I don't think I have smiled this wide since I spotted Ana with Cissy and I must look like a right fool. "Can I help you, sir?"

 _Yeah sweet cheeks, I_ _'_ _d like your number._

"I'm here to see Mr Grey, name of Dawson… Cliff Dawson," I say as I put my hand out for a shake. I have an urge to touch her, I know I shouldn't as she's a stranger, but by god she's glorious.

"Oh, I spoke to you on the phone this morning, Mr Dawson, I'm Mia." Mia… I wonder if she's married or attached? I can't see a ring, but notice her bracelet, I bet that set someone back a few bucks. She phones through to Grey. "Christian, Mr Dawson is here, shall I send him in?" There's a pause and she rolls her eyes, does she not have any respect for the man. "Yes, Christian, I will remember to call you Mr Grey at the office." She hangs up and chuckles to herself, she has a bit of a cheek about her and I like it. She comes around the desk and all I see is legs, long curvy legs, she's all curves with a tight waist. I find my cock tingling, it's been responsive to some degree since last week. I have been getting sensations downstairs, but nothing occurs and it's just a feeling similar to that night in the playroom with Ana and Grey.

She escorts me to Greys office and when I go in, she grins at him and he shakes his head, but he's smiling. Maybe they know each other outside of work.

"That will be all, Mia."

"Yes Mr Grey," and she salutes him before she leaves.

"Do your receptionists all treat you like that?" I ask, I am shocked he doesn't reprimand her.

"Only the ones that are my sister, she only started this week and I keep telling her to be more formal. She will learn, eventually."

"Sister?" Shit, my hopes of getting to know her better have been dashed. "Shame, I thought of taking her for a drink."

"Did you ask her?" Grey looks shocked, worried.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that on first meeting, but I was thinking of making some sort of excuse to come back," I laugh, but Grey is not sure how to take me. "Don't worry, I won't touch her. You know I can't do anything anyway, so what is the point."

"It's early days Cliff. How's things anyway?"

"Good as they can be. I need to get back to reality and deal with all the crap I left behind. John is still yet to be buried and as I said before, he will have a paupers funeral once the police release his body. I won't waste my money on that scum bag, so it will be a basic send off with no one there." I see Grey flinch at his name, he doesn't want to be reminded of him. "I'm also redecorating my house, I was thinking of moving but it was where I grew up so will just give it a complete overhaul. I am getting rid of the playroom and will turn it back into a cinema, I'm done trying to be a Dom in the BDSM lifestyle. I think I only really got into it as there was so much more to do other than having actual sex. I didn't want to punish, although I did punish Ana a few times, but I now know that it was the drugs that urged me on," I hang my head in shame. "By some standards, it was nowhere near what some Doms do. Spanking more than anything and the crop, but nothing like what they do at the clubs."

"Well, I can't condone you for what you did, I was harsher than that, the belt, cane and cat came out on a regular basis with my subs. Ana has never been subject to any of that, although she still wants the playroom."

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't get rid of it," I laugh,. "Got the best of both worlds there Grey, being in love with kink thrown in for fun."

"Yeah and I will have a better and bigger one at the new house. I am buying some land at Mercer Island and having a house built, hopefully Elliot's company will do that."

"Mercer Island, which part?" I'm intrigued. My parents were going to buy a house there when I was three, but they ended up buying the house that I am in now.

"The whole of Calkins Point, including the parkland."

"Shit, you don't do things by halves. How much, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Do not say anything to anyone, including Ana. It's costing me fifty million, I paid what they asked, I didn't bother haggling over it, I wanted it. The house might come in at around fifteen million on top of that price." I am flabbergasted, it's a ridiculous sum, but he earns a ridiculous income. "There will be three properties, the main house, the staff house and also a single story property for my father."

"Carrick is moving too?"

He's laughing, I got something seriously wrong. "No, my biological father. We connected a few weeks ago and he's moving to Seattle to be with us. He will initially have a place at Escala a few floors down from me, and then when we move he is to have his own place on the site with his carer, as he is wheelchair bound."

"I can understand the need for a house now you are expanding," I grin, "congratulations on the baby and you're getting hitched."

"Are you okay with it Cliff, I mean… with Ana and all the crap that went down."

"I've got no choice. I knew it would never last and I was only holding onto her for dear life with your help. Think the best man for Ana won. _No hard feelings so long as you call the baby Clifford._ _"_

"Well, at the moment it's called Teddy," he smiles. I can now tell he's delighted with the news, who wouldn't be? "We have a scan this afternoon, that's why I had to bring our liquid lunch forward," he says as he hands me another large bourbon.

"So, Mia…" he ponders for a bit, "are you really attracted to her?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't be?"

"Me for a start, Cliff she is a nightmare. She is extremely high maintenance and you will never get your own way. She wraps me around her little finger most of the time and no one other than Mia and Ana can do that."

"Are you giving me your permission to ask her out?"

"I can't tell you or her what to do, it's your life, although if you mess her around I will have your balls."

It will be difficult, I can't hang around outside trying to get to know her before I ask her out on a date. "Where does she go to work out?"

"At the Crunch, NE 8th St. Are you just going to accidentally on purpose bump into her there?"

"Yeah, easy way to get to know each other, I need to work out more than ever now I'm not taking the steroids. I also need to change my gym, as all the guys at my regular one use the stuff. It won't be a good idea to go back there."

"No, suppose it would be a bad move to return to the place that started your addiction, they should be shut down... If you do go and meet her, I must warn you, Mia can be a handful." I didn't think he would be so accepting of me dating his sister, but he has given me fair warning. I just hope my balls don't end up as his trophy cuff links.


	46. Vol 4 - Five Weeks and Counting

**Wednesday 20th July 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Shit! Cliff is interested in Mia? I didn't know what to say and I certainly couldn't tell him to stay away from her, Mia would make my life hell if I got in the way of her love life.

Cliff is just out of rehab and prone to depression, he's just lost the last member in his family due to me and I took Ana away from him. One reason I was resolved to be part of his life was due to all the shit that has been thrown his way due to me, even if his brother was a downright evil bastard. I can't deny him if he is interested in Mia, even if it does make things awkward. I don't want to risk his sobriety because of something that may not even come about.

I have just got to hope that Mia is either not interested, or that things don't progress due to the lack of his ability. I can't see him heading into a relationship outside of the BDSM scene without being able to perform. Regardless of what is going to happen, I need to tell Ana and I know she will not be happy.

I get home just before half past two and see Ana sprawled out on the couch reading a book. I think it's Jane Eyre, one of the many classics from my library. "Jane Eyre?" I ask, as I join her.

"Yes, I wanted something romantic with a happy ending. I can't believe it's a first edition, there were only 500 made in that first batch in the UK, it must have cost a fortune."

"You know I only get the best," I smile. "If memory serves me right, it wasn't all romantic roses for them. I seem to remember she ran away, just like another girl I know."

"Mr Grey, are you saying I did a _Jane Eyre_ when I went to Savannah?" She looks at me with her brow raised, she's challenging me.

"Maybe? You did run, but unlike Rochester I saw fit to run after you and plead at your feet for forgiveness."

"He didn't get a chance to find her, he was blinded in a burning building. I bet he would have eventually found her if the house hadn't been set alight by that mad wife of his, and play the hero trying to rescue the old bat and the servants."

"Oh Miss Steele, don't hold that against him. Could you see me letting Mrs Jones burn to death if Escala was in flames?"

"No, but then you have sprinklers and a state of the art smoke alarm system connected to the Seattle Fire Department, it wouldn't burn down… And besides, Taylor would fling her over his shoulder and make his way to the fire exit." She is now giggling at the silliness of our conversation.

"Hallelujah for live in staff," I grin back. Now I think is the right time to discuss with her the issue with Cliff and Mia, as she's in a good mood. My face is now fixed in a serious expression and I see her smile drop.

"What's wrong?" She probably is wondering why all smiles one minute and all serious the next, Mr Mercurial springs to mind.

"Erm… I saw Cliff today, he met Mia at Grey House and his eyes lit up."

"Oh, does that mean he is interested in her?" She's biting that lip of hers and is now worried. I grab her chin and tease it out from between her teeth with my thumb.

"I believe so, I can't tell either of them what they can or can't do, Ana. I did warn him though not to hurt her."

"Do you think we need to tell Mia about what happened?"

"No!" I stiffen at the thought of my sister knowing that I had a threesome during a BDSM scene in Cliff's playroom. Shit! She will lose all respect for me after she kicks me to the ground and not sure what she will make of Ana, they have grown close these past couple of weeks. "I don't think that will be necessary. He's only paid her interest, not slept with her which at present is impossible as you know."

"But if they do end up together… What then?" She's biting that lip of hers again.

"Ana, please can you let that lip go," I say, prizing it from her teeth once more. "If they do, then she only needs to know that you sort of dated, but was not serious enough to sleep with. Mother is aware of you being a virgin when we got together, isn't she?" Ana nods, "Then if I say you were his proper girlfriend before, she may question what you said. I don't want anyone knowing of our unusual arrangement, it's nobody's business but the three of ours."

"Oh my god! Christian, Kate knows that I dated Cliff, well not him exactly but a Cliff all the same. I told her it was not serious and she guessed he was a fuck buddy, I didn't put her straight. What am I going to say to her?"

"Maybe we can pass him off as another Cliff, one who doesn't know you?" I say clutching at straws.

"That will be worse, things will come out eventually and she will guess I know him, plus she may slip up saying something about the ' _first boyfriend_ _'_ in front of your mom. I will have to sit down with her and explain. I can say I lied to hide my embarrassment of still being a virgin and pass us off as close friends. We can cover up the fact that you know him as well now, as you are connected by his brother… Does anyone know you knew him before that time? I can say I recommended him for the closet refit, as I knew he was in that line of business, then you became friends due to your unusual link with his brother."

"God, I don't know, it's all messed up in my head, let me call Cliff in a few days. If things progress, we need to ensure our secret is safe and we have the same back story. I should have mentioned it earlier at lunch, but thought nothing may come from it."

—

It's just gone three and Doctor Greene has set her equipment up in our bedroom. Ana is laying on the bed and I'm sat up next to her on my side. The doctor is next to her surrounded by a heap of electrical machinery. She is running the ultrasound device across her belly and my eyes are wide as I watch a plethora of cloudy masses move about the screen. "Ana, do you mind if we do another trans-vaginal ultrasound, so that I can get a closer look?" I gasp at the prospect of someone putting something into my babe, but have to allow the doctor to do her job. I'm just thankful that the Obgyn is a woman and not some pervert getting his kicks. Ana agrees and as she has had the foresight to remove her undergarments and get under the bed covers, all she does is pull up the sheet to her thighs. The doctor gets out this long dildo looking device and puts a condom on the end. Without even looking where she's prodding it, she pushes the instrument into Ana. I wince at the sight, but Ana grabs my hand to reassure me that she is well enough. The doctor moves it around and then presses some buttons. The screen freezes and there it is, a white mass with a black blob in it, just like the photo last week. However, this time there is a white spec within the black blob. "Is that the baby?" I gasp, I'm all dizzy as I had been holding my breath and the lack of oxygen has made me feel faint. I take a few gasps when the doctor laughs.

"No, Mr Grey, that is just the yoke sac, which feeds the baby. It is very difficult to see the little one at this point, it's only the size of a rice grain. You can't even hear the heart beat, although there is the start of the heart forming." She moves around some more and takes more pictures, I assume for their records, but I want copies of them all. She looks at me and smiles, "I take it you want copies?"

"Yes please," I say, I sound almost like a child in a sweet shop after being asked if I want some candy. She takes a half a dozen different shots and prints off a couple each on her portable printer. I don't ask for more as I know I can scan them and have them reprinted, but at least Ana and I have originals.

After the doctor leaves, I return to the bedroom, where Ana is laying after taking a quick shower, she's only got a towel wrapped around her and her hair is pulled up in a sloppy bun. She's looking at all the sonogram pictures when I walk into the room. "We should get this one framed for your office," she giggles. I smile as she's read my mind.

"Already thought of that, _maybe I should get it enlarged and framed for the wall._ _"_

"I don't think that is necessary, Mr Grey, a small frame on your desk will suffice, or maybe in your wallet?"

"Only down side to having any version of it in my office is that I wouldn't get any work done, I'd be gazing at it all day… Talking of work, I think we need to do a press conference on Friday, as the press are getting out of hand. I hope this will curb their enthusiasm for information and monthly press conferences may keep them off our backs."

"Will I have to talk?"

"Yes, but I will answer the bulk of the questions and do the statement. Don't worry, if anyone asks you something you don't want to answer, allow me to take over and sidetrack them with something."

"Okay, if you think it will be beneficial. I feel so cooped up lately and I want nothing more than to go for a walk, or go shopping and just basically get out from these four walls. There is no getting around it at the moment."

"Good, then I will get Sam in Public Relations to organise a conference and let all the press offices and newspapers know they are invited to Grey House… Now, Miss Steele, I think we have a rather urgent matter to attend to upstairs, would you care to join me?" I say as I get up off of the bed and hold out my hand, but as soon as she goes to grab it, I bend down and pick her up in my arms. She giggles as I swing her around, but tells me to stop as she's getting giddy. I'm certainly giddy, but not from my spinning, but the heady state of happiness I'm in.

We managed between us to open the bedroom door and I make my way up the stairs. I see Mrs Jones is in the kitchen and Ana has the audacity to wave at her and points upwards with a giggle, I'm not sure what that is all about.

Ana presses the code into the lock on the door and when we get inside I place her back down on her feet. "Now Miss Steele, how do you want to do this?" I ask, it's a question she is now familiar with, C or Christian.

"Christian please, I want his gentle love."

"Oh, but C also loves you and he can be tender too, I can't let him loose on you with his _vigorous_ actions, babe…. So, just for you, Christian is willing to make an appearance with his tenderness," I whisper into her ear, just as I nibble at her lobe. Her head falls to the side and she groans her appreciation of my touch. "Bed?" I ask, just as I unfasten the towel around her, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Yes," she breathes. I guide her back to the bed and when her legs hit the bed base, she falls back onto the mattress and clambers into the centre. She lays there watching me as I strip off each piece of my own clothing, it's as if I'm doing a mini striptease for her but without the aid of music. Her breathing increases and I know that my disrobing along with the intense gazes between us is exciting her. "Oh Christian, I want you." She's pleading with me and I cannot begrudge her any longer. I return to the bed and retract the liberator from under it. She loves this thing as it lifts her hips up so that I can kneel and take her without pressing her into the bed. I don't want to put any of my weight onto her, even at this early stage, poor Teddy will get squashed. At least with our slow lovemaking, he will be gently rocked to sleep. "Tie my hands up, Christian." She moves her arms above her head and I notice that the ropes are tied to the bed. She must have already done that, maybe earlier in the day when she was in here on her own?

"You come prepared?"

"I cum for you, and only you." I smile, she's almost delirious with lust. I lift her up and place her down onto the liberator, her head on the mattress and her butt on the edge of the wedge, at its highest point. I quickly tie her wrists with the ropes provided, she looks delicious like this, all red and flushed and unable to move due to the restraints, her pussy is in the air and just the right height.

"Spread your legs, darling," I ask, my voice gentle and caring. She does as I say and her lips separate, my cock starts to drip pre-cum on sight of her wetness glistening between her legs. I don't want to take her straight away, I have to taste her first, her juices are beckoning me to lap at her core. "Oh Ana, you undo me every time we are together." She breathes out one word… _yes._ I'm not sure if she is listening to what I'm saying, or just acknowledging her building arousal. As I lick her clit and the soft surroundings, I feel her start to tremble. This is my cue to take her, as I want to ride this orgasm with her. I look at my cock and the tip is still wet, I know that I have to try and keep control before I squirt my load everywhere. My eyes almost roll back in my head as I sink deep into her, the pace agonisingly slow. Ana lets out a sustained mewl as I push into her and I hold my movements when I'm up to the hilt in warmth.

"Move, Christian, Move!" she commands. I smile at the feisty little thing and if we were in the lifestyle, she would be topping me right now.

"Yes, baby, anything you want." I move slowly within her, my thumb starts to brush over her clit once more and as soon as I do, I feel her tighten around me.

After a couple of minutes of making love, I bend forward and release her restraints. Placing my arms around her, I pull her up into a sitting position, we are now eye to eye and our noses are almost touching. Her arms are around my neck and she rests her head on my shoulder and I nuzzle into the dip of her neck. Such closeness brings tingles throughout my body and I know she feels the same as she groans loudly as soon as our cheeks brush against each other. The electricity between us is palpable and what with that flowing between us and my leisurely movements, she begins to tremble again. I'm trying to hold back, waiting for her grip and I don't have to wait long, as she explodes around me like fireworks on the 4th of July. "Oh baby, YES! Squeeze me tight!" I hold her against me as I stiffen on my release. I can feel the warmth of my ejaculate inside of her, bathing her with Christian Grey goodness.

Whilst still inside her I hold her butt and remove the liberator from the bed, I lower her slightly to rest upon my thighs as I'm now kneeling in the centre. Her head is still resting on my shoulder and her arms about my neck, I'm still holding her close to me as I rock her back and forth in my arms as she hums and coos her appreciation.

"I can't wait to call you Mrs Grey," I eventually say after minutes of a comfortable silence. She looks up from her resting place, sleepy and almost drunk with happiness. "Well, we could run off and get married, we could elope?"

"I don't think mother or Mia or even Ray would appreciate that. But it brings forward the question of when?"

"Whenever you want, I will be there," she smiles, her head swaying and her eyes still closed.

"Earth calling Ana, come in Ana. Are you with me or in another universe?" She's all dreary and I think she wants to sleep. I move so that we are laying down, but my cock has decided to pull itself out of her confines, something that I didn't want to happen, but at least I can now hold her properly as we lay here in the red satin sheets.

I can feel her breathing slow to a moderate pace as I stroke her hair, and know that she is falling to sleep in my embrace. "Oh Ana, I wish you could see inside of my heart, the amount of love that is there for you. I open myself to you, I am yours completely, my darling." I am whispering to her, but she is sound asleep and does not hear my words.


	47. Vol 4 - A Pressing Issue

**Friday 22nd July 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

Yesterday was a nightmare to get in and out of Grey House. I have never seen the likes of it, so much pushing and shoving that I'm surprised no-one had been seriously injured. Luckily, we have security who formed a human barrier when they saw the SUV approaching and this allowed Taylor to drive straight into the basement without knocking _his skittles_ over.

Everyone in the office clapped their congratulations when I entered the room. Of course my shyness took over and I just smiled, waved timidly and sat down at my desk, hiding behind the desk divider and away from prying eyes.

One of the first things I did when I settled into work was interrogate Hannah on the subject of Sawyer. She said that it was early days, but they are trying to make a go of it as both still had feelings for each other, she stressed that they are taking it slowly so that neither are overwhelmed. I know Sawyer is so tight lipped that it would have proved fruitless to nag him for information, so Hannah was my best bet, but even she's keeping it close to her chest.

The crowds outside seemed drastically reduced this morning, with only a couple of paps cheekily parked out front. We reached Grey House a half an hour ago and Christian insisted that I go to his office with him and not to my own desk. We have the conference at ten and my stomach has started to do somersaults. "Do you want a drink, I have some ginger beer if you feel a bit queasy." Christian can tell I am out of sorts, as I must be a weird shade and my belly has a whole menagerie of butterflies in it making mayhem.

"I'm not sure ginger beer will be of help, isn't that supposed to be good for morning sickness? I'm not sure about panic attacks… I'll take it anyway, just in case it works."

"Baby, you'll be fine. As I said, let me do most of the talking as I'm used to those imbeciles," he says handing me the drink.

"Do I look alright? Other than my paler than pale complexion."

"You look fine. In actual fact if we weren't having this meeting, I'd be doing kinky things to you across my desk." I'm sure he would, it wouldn't be the first time.

"I'd have that any day over having to sit in front of dozens of paps all with flashing cameras.

"They won't be using them. Lighting has been rigged up in there and they have been told not to use their flashes. We will do a photo shoot opportunity at the end, like they do on red carpets."

"I bet the background is plastered with GEH logos."

"Of course, can't pass up an opportunity for some advertising," he laughs.

At that point, Andrea knocks on the door and comes in. "Mr Grey, half an hour and we need to go down, is there anything you wish for me to do?"

Christian tells her there isn't, but I ask if she could touch up my make-up for me. I notice hers is always immaculate and I can't put it on correctly, other than a bit of mascara and lip gloss. She smiles at me and comes over to where I am sitting. I have my make-up bag with me and hand it to her and within ten minutes, she has made my face perfectly flawless and my eyes pop out of my head with the addition of some eye shadow. The overall look is not a substantial amount of cosmetics, but it enhances what I have and will reduce any skin glow. Christian knows that I need this to feel confident so doesn't say anything, but I'm sure he prefers me in as little as possible and likes the natural look.

"Ta-dar!" I sing out.

Christian smiles and wanders over to me. "If you wore make-up like that every day, I would end up dying of over consumption of beauty products."

"Uh? Not sure what you mean."

"Well, Miss Steele… I mean I will end up eating it off of your face by the end of the day, with all the kisses I will plant on your pretty face," he says as he moves in for the kill.

"Ut-uh! No kissys, Mr! This lady is not for snogging." Andrea coughs gently to indicate she is still in the room, but makes an exit on Christian's silent prompt.

"No? Not even a little one?" He moves in again after we are left alone, but I have to stand up and back away.

"No, because a little one will end up with me bent over. Maybe after the conference, you can have me across your desk," I grin at him and he goes to kiss me again, just because he's happy, but I pull away again.

* * *

We are standing outside the large conference room on the first floor. This is the room used for public meetings and staff meetings where all departments are required to attend. It's massive and I wonder how many people have bothered to come. I can hear us being announced by Ros and Christian grabs my hand as we make our way in. As I walk through the doorway, everyone turns around and I am stunned to see at least three hundred pairs of eyes on us. We take our seats at the front, where there is a raised platform and a long table, although looking closer it's three desks linked together with a cloth over the top. I am thankful because at least the crowd can't see my knocking knees.

As we sit down, and I look about the crowd. There are so many people with various apparatus, I can distinguish ridiculous looking cameras with lenses as long as your arm, tripods and dictaphones. I look up and the lights in the room are rather bright, Christian said that they had rigged special lighting, but this wattage is surely going to give me a suntan or melt my make-up.

Christian puts his hand over the microphone in front of us and asks if I am okay, I nod and give him a smile, although not sure how sincere it looks as I feel myself trembling. I take a few deep breaths and I calm slightly, but I am still out of my comfort zone. Christian taps the microphone to make sure it's working and starts his pre-written statement and the crowd settles.

"Thank you all for attending this press conference today, I hope that this will be the first of monthly releases to you all, so that it makes everyone's life that little bit easier. As you know, these meetings will continue so long as we are not hounded by the press, which up until now has been debilitating. Anyone seen as a nuisance due to loitering around, will have their monthly invitation revoked. We will be doing a questions and answers section, followed by a photo shoot for any of you photographers wishing to get some pictures.

"It has already been leaked to the press that Anastasia and I are expecting our first child, which will be due early next spring. In addition to that, we will be getting married sometime in the near future. A date has yet to be finalised, but it is anticipated that it will be in the next two months. Details of which will be made public as soon as they are finalised and I am considering an invitation to a group of you, and you will be invited onto a boat, which will float on the sound. Here you will be able to get a good view of the ceremony, which will be held in the garden at my parents home. There will be a limited number of places, so please contact the number on the cards, which are on your seats to book your place." I see a few journalists shift and grab a small business card from under them, others retrieve it from their person and look at the card, smiling at the chance to literally get a front row seat.

"We did wish to keep the news of the baby to ourselves until after the first trimester, but as Anastasia's mother decided to release this information without our knowledge and wishes, we thought it best to hold this meeting today."

Christian looks at me and sighs. At this point I hear a plethora of cameras going off, this is obviously news they will want to print. Christian continues with his statement, letting the press know who I am, where I am from and all those boring particulars, but doesn't give out any other information. He gets to the end of a fairly standard announcement and the floor is open to questions.

"Mr Grey, How much did the ring cost? I see it's quite a substantial stone."

"I'm not saying. All I will say is that it's Cartier, as you are probably already aware." He's letting them speculate, I am sure he will have fun seeing the estimates in the rags tomorrow. I hold my hand up so that they can see the massive rock, a few cameras start to click and I am sure they will be comparing it to the Cartier on-line store. This then makes me wonder why people would spend tens of thousands of dollars on an item from a picture on-line.

"How did the proposal come about?" another journalist asks. I start to giggle and Christian looks at me, he's grinning from ear to ear.

I manage to say something, but I am nervous and it shows in my trembling voice. "On his hands and knees and very drunk, however, I didn't give Christian an answer straight away and told him to ask me again when he had sobered up"

"And where did that happen?"

"At our home."

"Where did you meet?"

"Ana interviewed me for an article SIP was doing on me. I think I was lost to her in an instant," he looks at me and I know he wants to kiss me.

"You now own SIP, did you purchase this because of Miss Steele being an employee?"

"In a nutshell, yes. I wanted to keep her safe and I knew that being the _big boss_ , that her job was not going to be under any threats." I immediately think of Jack, that was one threat he managed to get rid of. I didn't want him to interfere with any of my work dealings, but I was thankful for that bastard to be gone from my life. Christian said he is now in jail on a drugs charge and looking forward to many years behind bars. I nearly chuckle at the fact he will no doubt end up as someone's bitch, what a turn of events.

"And being part of the workforce, did that have any bearing on having SIP transfer to Grey House? So you were closer?"

"No, it was for financial and security reasons. I intend to sell off the old SIP building and put the money back into the company and hopefully start an on-line store. People will be able to purchase e-books, but my IT department will need to write a new Kindle style software app first. I anticipate that will be next year and go live by summer 2012. The company will change from Seattle Independent Publishing to Grey Enterprise Publishing." Christian dropped this bit of information on me yesterday. He wants me to head the department and as it's all on-line, he wants me to work from home once Teddy is born. I told him I would think about it, I don't know what I want to do at the moment, be a stay at home mom or employ a nanny and only see the baby in the evenings, which to be honest tugs at my heartstrings. I can't see myself leaving the baby in the hands of another and let them see all the firsts that a parent should witness. Working from home at least gives me the opportunity to be around the baby, even if there is help provided. I won't miss anything and can also keep busy with work.

"Miss Steele, what is your thoughts on your mother's announcement in the papers? You gave the impression earlier that neither of you were privy to her doing this."

I take a deep breath, I knew this would rear its ugly head. "My mother was told the day she sold us out to the papers. I'd actually like to know how much she got for her story. When I told her she was not pleased and was disappointed in me and wanted me to have an abortion, which I point blank refused... Contrary to her public announcement, she is not happy with the fact that I am pregnant. I have not spoken to her since and she will not be invited to the wedding." I had told Christian under no circumstances is that woman to set foot in my life again. "I can safely say that my mother has not played a massive role in my life since I was a teenager, and I do not see that changing any time soon. This last stunt was the breaking point for me.

"I work for the paper concerned and understand it was into six figures," one chap shouts out. Oh my giddy aunt, I am shocked at the amount, it's more than one hundred thousand dollars? That's ridiculous. "So, am I right in thinking that your mother will no longer be in your life? Will you allow your children to have a relationship with her?"

"No, they are not to know their maternal grandmother, not when she wished them gone," I say. I am getting upset, but I am hiding it well.

Christian sees my change in mood and butts in. "Ana's mother made her sentiments crystal clear on the day that she found out we were expecting. She will not be part of the baby's life, or any other children of ours."

"Mr Grey, are you getting married because of the baby?"

"No, certainly not. I had already decided to ask Ana and the ring was purchased before either of us knew she was expecting. It only brought the proposal forward by four days as I had gotten rather inebriated celebrating the good news. I had originally anticipated taking her to Aspen and proposing there, but my drunkenness put a halt to that plan." I look at him and he's trying to hold back a laugh, but he's failing miserably.

"Why her, sir?" Came a small voice from the corner of the room. Christian's head snaps up towards the timid voice and his eyes look at the woman with daggers, all humour is now gone. She looks very young, but her clothes and appearance suggest she lives on the streets. Who is she?

"Because we love each other," he states firmly. He looks at Taylor who is nearby, telling him something in an unspoken way. It is subtle and nobody else can tell he has asked security to do something about the intruder, for she doesn't look like press to me and therefore shouldn't be here. I feel the hand on mine tighten and I grasp his back in response. I can tell that whoever that woman is has shaken him.

"Any more questions?" I ask, trying to cut the silence.

"Yes, are you having a honeymoon and if so are we all invited," someone asks and I laugh when I see it's Kate. Trust her to ask such a cheeky question, but glad she did as the previous question is all but forgotten in the room. Kate managed to get a job a couple of weeks ago at Seattle Times and I am sure they specifically sent her here knowing we are friends.

"Miss Kavanagh, as you are dating my soon to be brother-in-law, you are not privileged to any additional information, so keep your nose out Kate," I grin back at her and she chuckles to herself.

"Fair do's. It was worth a try, Ana."

We spend another half an hour standing in front of a wall covered in GEH slogans and logos, having our photographs taken. Christian had to tell a few not to use their flashes and for the bulk of it, it was okay. They did ask for a kiss, which Christian took delight in fulfilling by bending me backwards into a very Hollywood pose. I, of course, blushed so bad that I looked like I had sunburn.

Afterwards, we make our way back to his office. We have decided to have the afternoon off, as Christian is slightly out of sorts, I think he was holding it together in that room. I put it down to the mysterious woman and I need to know more. "Christian, who was that woman asking about it being me?"

"She's nobody," he states firmly. I can tell he doesn't want to discuss it, but I won't have secrets.

"No Christian, I'm not accepting that. Who is she?"

He sits down on the couch with a huff and runs his hands through his hair. He pats the seat next to him for me to sit down, he looks at me with trepidation. "It's okay, Christian, tell me please."

"She's an ex sub, from about four years ago. I don't know why she's here, she looks awful."

"She looks like she is living rough on the streets. So she is an old submissive… I now understand your glance at Taylor and noticed she had gone after my banter with Kate."

"I eyed Taylor, instructing him to remove her. He knows who she is… was." He grimaces, I assume he is thinking back at his life with her.

"It was bound to happen, Christian, I'm not upset. With all the women you have had in your past we are bound to bump into some of them at some point. What's her name?"

"Leila, she married someone about a year after we ended the arrangement."

"How long was you with her?"

"About a year, she would push me for more and in the end I had had enough and ended the contract. I didn't see her again, but Taylor found out that she had married someone and was happy… It looks as though that didn't last… Ana, please can we not talk about this, it's a dark part of my life that I don't want to think about any more."

"Of course, we don't have time to discuss old flames as I seem to remember you were going to bend me over the desk," I grin and Christian's eyes light up.

"I can do one better than that. Do you realise I have a bedroom off of my office?"

"You do‽" I look around and can't see another door, other than his bathroom and to reception. He gets up and takes my hand and leads me into the bathroom, where I see another door, which I assumed was a cupboard. He opens it and we are in a room, decorated in cream and satin, not dissimilar to the subs room at Escala. "Quite feminine for you, Christian, who decorated it?"

"Mother, she came to see me one day and was taken ill, nothing serious, just a headache. I said she could lay down for a while, then she insisted on decorating it as it was rather similar to my office and quite utilitarian. It didn't feel relaxing at all. Mrs Jones comes in once in a while to give it a clean and change the bedding."

"Why have you got a bedroom here?"

"I used to stay over some nights, due to work loads. It seemed silly going home at two or three in the morning, only to return six hours later. I won't do that any more but will keep it just for us… I did think of letting you know when you had your headache, but I wasn't here and no-one else knows that it is here, other than family."

"Oh, so it's your little secret love nest at the office." I grab his hand and move to the bed, "So, Mr Grey, you're going to do naughty things to me?"

"Oh I hope so, Miss Steele."

Three hours later and we get home to Escala, I am so shattered after our lovemaking. I change into baggies and fall to sleep in the bedroom, whilst Christian goes to his office to finish up on some unresolved issue from yesterday, with a promise to wake me up in a couple of hours.

* * *

"Mm… You like stroking my hair, Mr Grey," I mumble as I come out of my dream filled sleep, but I don't open my eyes as I bask in his touch. "I was just dreaming of us frolicking in the meadows." There is not a sound… not a peep from him, but the touch stops. I open one eye and see a woman, the same woman from the press conference kneeling down beside my bed, she is just staring at me. I sit up abruptly, not knowing what to do or say, I just look at her, eyes wide and my mouth slack.

 _Shit, it_ _'_ _s Leila!_


	48. Vol 4 - Master

**Friday 22nd July 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I can't move, my body won't let me shift away from her and all I can do is look at the woman who is next to me.

"What do you have that I don't have?" she asks. I can just about hear her as she is so softly spoken, it's almost a mumble. Her eyes are glazed over and although she's looking in my direction, her trance like state hinders her from focusing on me. She looks positively myopic.

"Erm?" is all I can say. I don't really know how to answer such an obscure question, and I'm not really thinking straight due to this stranger being in my bedroom. I am fixed to my place on the bed and I can't move a muscle.

I am brought out of my mixture of thoughts by her response. "A baby… master's child," she says as her eyes fill with tears. Was she wanting this for her and Christian all those years ago? He said she wanted more, but did that entail marriage and a family? She doesn't look old enough, she seems very young which would have made her a late teen and only legal four years ago. I frown at the thought, but have to consider that Christian was also younger, their contract must have started when he was about twenty three or four. Then I remember him saying that mine was the only cherry he had picked, so she couldn't have been inexperienced when she came to him. The thought of them together unsettles my stomach and I have to start talking to her and stop these thoughts before I throw up.

"It's Leila, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yes, has master told you about me?" her head falls to one side and she has that unfocused look still. She seems stoned, but I then consider that she could be having some sort of mental breakdown.

"After this morning's meeting. I asked him who you were. You were together for a while, I understand," I say, now able to shift myself and move to a kneeling position on the bed.

"A year, but he couldn't… wouldn't give me _more_ , I wanted more but he pushed me away."

"But you were contracted to him, _more_ was never part of the deal, it wasn't in the agreement so you should have realised it was never going to happen."

"But… but you were contracted, master made you sign an agreement," she frowns and looks straight at me. She is now seeing me for the first time, I think.

"No, I never was Leila, not with Christian. We had a friendship before we became more, I have never been his submissive."

"You call him by his name?"

"Yes, I can call him Christian, but he likes to be called Mr Grey quite a lot."

"Never master?"

"No, he is not my master. He doesn't want me to call him that, or sir."

"He punishes you if you do?"

"No, just tells me not to. There are no punishments."

All this information has just registered and she stands up abruptly, making me almost fall backwards on the bed. She is towering over me with her small frame, and I start to get worried when she begins to fidget. This woman is unstable and I am alone with her, she could do anything in a split second and I now begin to feel the danger around me. Do I scream? Do I try and calm her? I can't even grab my phone and call Christian as it's in my bag in the other room, so I choose to pacify her in the hopes that someone will realise what is going on and come to my rescue, before she does anything stupid.

"Would you like to take a seat?" I ask, pointing to the chair by the window. She shakes her head and continues to stand on the spot, moving her weight from one foot to the other.

"Master wouldn't want me to sit down, it's disrespectful," she mumbles. Disrespectful? Even Cliff allowed me to sit on the furniture, but then Christian was far harsher as a Dom from what he has previously told me. "Master allows you in his bed?"

"Yes, this is where I sleep."

"With sir?" she looks confused, I am sure she can't comprehend me sleeping with Christian. "Not upstairs?"

"No, I don't sleep in the bedroom upstairs, I never have." I don't mention that I have but it was with Christian, when Chris stayed over. That was a necessity as he couldn't do the stairs with his wheelchair.

"Does he let you touch him? Master doesn't like being touched, I got a whipping once when I tried to."

"Yes, I can touch him, but not to begin with, he didn't like it."

"But now?"

"Yes, now I can… What are you doing here, Leila? I thought you were married, where's your husband? Is he not with you?" I ask softly, hoping that it doesn't hit a nerve or upset her. They might have got a divorce.

"No, he's not here anymore… he died… I… I wanted to see you, I wanted to see who master gave _more_ to."

"Leila, I'm sorry you lost your husband." I look at her and see the tears now silently flowing.

"I loved him very much, I miss him." Is she referring to her husband, or Christian? Shit, what if she's still in love with Christian and wants him back with _more_ sprinkled on top?

"Your husband?" I ask, panicked at her answer, which could turn out to be my fiance.

"Chuck… He reminded me of master, but was so gentle in contrast. He gave me the world and even though we had little money, we were still rich, rich with love. Then he got ill and everything started to crash down around us." I don't know what to say, I am never any good at saying stuff when someone is grieving. The only thing I can do is listen and try and coax her out of this downer she is in, but I'm no councellor and I don't know what I'm doing. "Chuck was diagnosed with cancer last year, we spent a year in and out of hospital with chemo and surgeries, but in the end god took him from me… along with my unborn child." Shit! She was pregnant during that time and she miscarried. My hand instinctively goes to my belly and I hold Teddy. Leila sees this and I notice a glimmer of a smile. "Master is pleased about the baby, I could tell this morning that he's happy."

"Did he never look happy with you?"

"No, master was always firm, never smiling."

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"Sir, I have just serviced the SUV, is there anything else?" Taylor asks as he comes up in the staff elevator. I allow him to return to his office, as there is nothing further for him to do.

I am sitting in the kitchen, watching Gail prepare dinner. She is a marvel and although Ana is a wonderful cook, I have to admit that Gail has that _je ne sais quoi_. I then start thinking about how things will be once Ana and I are married and Teddy arrives and the new living arrangements, when we move to the new house on Mercer Island. "Gail, what are your thoughts on the new house?"

"What do you mean, Mr Grey?"

"When we move to Mercer Island. I need to sit with you and Taylor at some point and go over the plans for your house and just wondered if you had a preference."

"Oh! A whole house for us‽" her eyes light up, she wasn't expecting that.

"Well, it's a very large expanse of land, so you can have a house on the grounds with some space for a garden. Chris will also be getting his own accommodation with Concetta. The main house will be the family home. As the whole estate will be bigger with three houses, I will be getting some help for you. It won't be live in, but will be full time five days a week.

"Have a talk with Taylor tonight and discuss what you would like, all suggestions will be considered."

At that moment, Taylor bursts into the room. "Sir, the emergency exit has been breeched and the balcony door to your bedroom is open!"

"What‽ Ana!" I jump from my seat and panic rips through me as I run towards my bedroom. Taylor is close behind and as I burst into the room, I see Ana on the bed and Leila standing over her.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

Leila is opening up to me, she has just mentioned that she noticed Christian's acceptance of Teddy, when the door bursts open. I see Christian standing in the doorway with Taylor behind him, a few feet away. He looks panicked when he sees her standing next to the bed, and me in a rather submissive position on the bed.

After the shock wains, fear takes over and he looks from me to Leila and back to me again and I believe he has come to some sort of theory that Leila wants revenge.

I witness something that I thought I would never see from him. He straightens himself out, stands tall and walks towards the young girl, but not before he shuts the door on Taylor.

 _Why did he do that? He_ _'_ _s security?_

He grows at least three inches in those few steps it takes to reach her and his face is fixed in a harsh expression. He comes within a foot of his ex-submissive and as he stops in front of her, her head instantly bows and her gaze steers away from him and down to the floor.

"Kneel!" he commands, it almost sounds like a growl. My stomach jumps and hits my throat and my heart begins to pound at what is occurring in front of me. This isn't C that I have come to love, this is full blown dominance right in front of me, I've never seen him like this.

On hearing his demand, she falls down onto her knees. Christian looks at me and his face softens, he thinks I'm scared, but I'm not scared of her anymore.

He jerks his head and looks at the door, silently beckoning me to leave, but I won't. I get all protective and I'd be damned if he thinks I'm leaving her in his hands when he is like this. She's broken and she needs care, not a demanding Dom pushing her around. I shake my head and explain that Leila was just telling me that she wanted to see whom he had fallen in love with. Christian looks at me and his stare is almost as fierce as the one he just gave Leila.

 _How dare he behave that way with me!_

My courage rises and I am now pursing my lips, flaring my nostrils and my eyes are fixed in a stare so harsh that my eyeballs feel like they are going to pop out of my head. After a few seconds of a staring contest, Christian mouths to me to go. I shake my head again, but I make a suggestion that I call Flynn. He agrees, but only if I go to the bathroom to make the call. This is his compromise, to get me at least a few more feet away from Leila, as I refuse to completely leave them alone.

I take his phone from him and walk into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar and call Flynn's office. Luckily, his number is at the top of the list of contacts. I make the call and the doctor agrees to be here in less than ten minutes as his office is a block away.

When I walk back into the room, Christian and Leila have not moved, but I see him stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her. The sight of him caressing her makes the hairs on my neck stick up, how could he do this? In front of me is my future husband stroking his ex-lover's… No, ex-submissive's hair. They have been intimate longer than I have known him, the thought sticks in my throat.

 _He loves me_ _…_ _He loves me…. We are having a baby and getting married, he has given ME more and I know I am everything to him._

I am not a jealous person, but the sight in front of me is making me feel sick, she has given him what he needs, but he told me he doesn't need that anymore. Why is he not doing anything other than petting her? This feels so wrong and I now want her out of this room, it's our bedroom, our private sanctuary and she has invaded that space and Christian is still stroking her darn head.

 _Stop doing that! She_ _'_ _s not yours any more!_

"Christian, do you think we will all be more comfortable in the great room?" I say, shuddering my words as I try to control the anger, which is beginning to build. He nods, realising where we are. He doesn't want Leila tainting the room anymore than I do.

He moves away and requests in a slightly softer tone for Leila to go into the great room and take a seat on the couches. He turns to me and comes to stand between us before she moves, but she does not shift an inch. She has frozen to the spot and I think she feels out of her comfort zone, then again I think we all do.

I walk forwards, evading Christian's attempt to grab my arm and I bend down and take her hand. "Leila, we are going to sit on the couches and have a cup of tea." Her eyes rise to meet mine and I give her a megawatt smile, it's forced but I think it looks sincere. She nods and stands slowly, but her gaze falls back to the floor, just as an obedient submissive would do when Christian approaches and stands beside me. I can feel his hand around my waist, coaxing me to move away, but I don't want to, so I shirk him off. I want to help this frail girl to her feet.

We finally go to the couches and take a seat. Christian cannot keep still, but is only standing a couple of feet behind me, where he paces back and forth, then perches on his piano stool, watching closely.

Taylor is also standing close by, but is more concerned at Christian's behaviour and probably wondering why he shut him out of the room earlier. I am sure he has witnessed the pair before on many occasions and knows how Christian acts around his subs.

Gail is in the kitchen still, she doesn't want to complicate matters by coming over, but I can see she is preparing some tea and cookies. The refreshments are brought over on a tray and Christian is handed a glass of white wine.

"Why are you here, Leila?" Christian asks, it's the same question as I asked, but his voice is harsh whereas my was soft and gentle. Leila's reaction to this question is a reflection on how he had delivered his enquiry. She flinches, looks down at the floor once more and I am almost certain she is contemplating falling to her knees again.

"Leila, can you answer Christian please."

"I'm sorry master, I didn't mean to cause any harm. I only wanted to see you and Miss Steele, I wanted to know if you were happy."

"That does not give you the right to break into my home and invade our privacy. I could… you know the punishment for such!"

She cowers, but this gets my back right up. How dare he threaten punishment when she is not his _and_ in front of me. "But she is not your submissive, Christian!" I stand and face him, putting myself between him and the poor girl. He looks at me and his eyes widen, he has just realised what he has said. His mouth opens to say something, but closes again as he can see how I have reacted. "She is a broken woman and needs help, can you not see the state of her?"

He looks at her and then back at me. He can see she is a mess, but her timid behaviour only registers as a subdued obedient sub, not someone on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Ana, I-" he starts to explain, but Dr Flynn comes up in the elevator. We both turn to face the Englishman, who strides into the room.

"Ah, I understand this young lady is Leila?" he asks as he bends down and sits beside her. I immediately relax as the dear doctor has taken charge and has a far more calming presence than anyone else in the room. She nods and Dr Flynn asks to take her to somewhere private so they can talk, but Christian wants to join them. To my surprise Flynn asks Leila if that would be acceptable and without hesitation she nods in agreement, this is probably through fear of refusing him anything.

They are gone for half an hour before they return, but Christian asks for a quiet word with Flynn, out of Leila's earshot. I have a feeling he is letting him know he will foot the bill for any medical requirements, even rehab.

I sit back down on the couches and Leila follows me, but as I turn to talk to her again, she makes a dash into the bedroom. "Leila, where are you going?" I shout out. Taylor, who has been standing by throughout this entire time has run after her, but after a minute of nothing, I make my way to the bedroom where I see the patio doors wide open. Taylor re-emerges and says that Leila has run back down the emergency stairwell and he needs to get to the ground floor before her. He uses the main elevator, as it still shows as being on this floor and hopes to catch her up. With all the commotion, Christian and Flynn come out from the study and I just splutter out that Leila has escaped and Taylor is in pursuit. "Ground floor! He's going to intercept her on the ground floor!" They run to the staff elevator and disappear within a few seconds.

My adrenaline has spiked and I feel light headed. Gail comes over to me and grabs my arm before I fall and helps me to sit down. "Ana, you need to calm yourself. It's not good for the baby." My heart is racing, I am sweating and if I am not careful my blood pressure will rise and I don't want pre-eclampsia, although I think it is too early in the pregnancy for that. Gail sits beside me and strokes my hair, but I don't like it as it reminds me of Christian stroking Leila. I shake my head and she stops, instead she pulls me into an embrace and leans back onto the couch, taken me with her. It feels wonderful, almost mother-like behaviour, I never got this growing up.

"Sorry Gail, I seem to be making your top wet." I say as I start to sob.

"That's okay Ana, I can go and change if needs be. You have a good cry, sweetheart." She rocks me in her arms and I find myself drifting off.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Flynn and I make our way into the residents-only bar area, when we reach the ground floor. Luckily, the place is empty and I see Taylor sitting with Leila in the corner. When she was with me, she took a shine to him immediately, it seems that all my subs and Ana have had a soft spot for that man. Flynn walks over to them, whilst I stay at a distance, I want her to open up to him and explain why she ran and she won't if I'm around. Taylor joins me so that they have some privacy.

"I thought you had driven her out of Seattle? You were gone long enough this morning."

"I did as per protocol, sir. I gave her five hundred dollars and booked her into a hotel in Tacoma, she must have come straight back here by cab."

"And used the money you gave her to do that. Did you warn her off?"

"Yes, I told her you didn't wish to see her so she better not return. I couldn't be too threatening sir, she was very distraught when I drove her out of Seattle, cried most of the way."

"But you left her at the hotel?"

"Yes, booked her in myself and paid for a couple of days up front, hoping she would see sense before she needed to vacate the room. I told her to shower and got the hotel to supply some clothes. I did think about getting her something myself from the stores, but thought you needed me back here, so I just left it to the staff there, compensating them for their trouble."

"She obviously ran from there the moment you left. I think she needs to be admitted to a psychiatric unit, she's unstable. Hopefully Flynn will see to that and not let her walk the streets and back into Escala. When we return we need to change all the codes, Ana's birthday was not a good idea."

"She must have found it on her Facebook page, Miss Steele has her birthday on there."

"You have seen her Facebook page?"

"Of course sir, it's my duty to check on all media pages of those in your family, so I extended it to Miss Steele when she moved in."

"It was a complete giveaway, I shouldn't have used that date."

"We will also have to increase security when the press conferences take place. She managed to persuade the Seattle Nooz journalist to help him with his equipment and got in that way. She was searched by Ryan, who was not aware of her and as she was with that pap, he didn't think anything of her appearance."

"A proper invitation will be issued in future, and no-one is to get in without it, do you hear me?" Taylor nods, he knows his men have cocked up big time.

We sit there for nearly half an hour before I notice Flynn standing up. I'm sure his discussion with her is coming to an end, but I want to say something to Leila before they leave. She has to be told that she must do what the doctor says for her own safety, as she totally ignored what Taylor said to her. So out of character, I bend down and crouch in front of her. She looks at me, but hesitates and looks away.

"No Leila, do not turn away, look at me." She gazes back and is not sure what to make of the situation, me on my knees in front of her. "I want you to go with the doctor and take any help he suggests, even if it's into a hospital. You have made yourself ill and you need to get well, do you hear me? I won't have you running around Seattle, not in the state you are in."

"Yes sir," she whispers, she knows not to defy me.

"I will come and visit you when you are feeling better, then we can discuss what to do next."

"Chuck died, I have nowhere to go," she says, her voice breaking as she does. I can understand why she is the way she is, she loved that man and if I was ever in that situation and Ana died, I think I would kill myself.

"I'm sorry to hear that, he was good to you."

"Yes, but no more," she closes her eyes and is fighting the pain inside of her. I find myself stroking her hair again, to sooth the torture she must be in. She bows her head and the anguish slowly falls from her face.

"Do you want to return to Connecticut when you are better?" Her eyes open and for a moment they light up. I can see that she wants to go back home, to be near her folks. She nods but all too soon she pacifies herself again as she realises it will be on her own. "No need to make a decision now, there is plenty of time."

I instruct Taylor to shadow Dr Flynn back to wherever he ends up going, just in case Leila tries to flee again and I make my way back to the penthouse. I need to see Ana, she needs to know not to defy me. She knew she was in danger, yet she wouldn't leave the room. It reminds me of the incident with Jed, she wouldn't leave then and dug her heels into the floor.

As the doors to the elevator open, I see her pacing the room. Her hands are wrapped around her middle and her head is down, she looks upset. I make my way over to her, but she backs away from me. I then see that she's not crying but holding in her anger. "Don't come near me!" she says with a menacing tone. I stop in my tracks before reaching her, I don't know why she is acting like this, but then it hits me… _BANG!_ I went full blown Dom in front of her, she's not seen me like that, not even when C is around in the playroom, he is a softer version of my normal dominant persona, which I used with all my subs.

"Ana, please." God, she can't hold this against me? I was trying to pacify the woman, who may have turned violent. Leila had an evil streak when it came to the other submissives on the scene, I didn't know if she was going to attack her, she must see that?

"Don't… Just don't _Ana_ me!" Shit! I don't think I have ever seen her this angry, not even when I followed her to Savannah.

 _Fuck, I_ _'_ _m in deep shit._

I stand there, helpless as I watch her run to the bedroom and lock the door. No, she can't run from me, I won't let her. Now I'm beginning to get pissed off as she's run from me yet again, we need to talk this through.

"Ana, let me in!" I shout out as I bang on the door. "Don't shut me out!.. ANA!"

"Go away! Leave me alone!"


	49. Vol 4 - Much Needed Reconciliation

**Friday 22nd July 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

What the fuck have I done? She must know that I did it for her, to keep her safe. I didn't know what else to do.

Leila was always feisty and her evil streak could have reared its ugly head. I wasn't prepared to take the chance with Ana so close by. It's not just her any more, I have to protect Teddy also and if she wants to play the heroine, then she will have to think twice now.

I wasn't prepared to allow either of them to be injured by my ex-submissive, and I did the only thing that I knew that would pacify Leila in that moment, make her submit to me. I didn't want Ana to see it, but what else could I do? She would not leave and Leila could have turned into the Tasmanian Devil.

"Ana, please let me in. You can't stay in there on your own. Unlock the door, before I get the spare key." There isn't a key as the lock is just a turn bolt, but I'm hoping she will not realise this due to being so upset.

"Why should I let you in?" she shouts back. _"_ _Why don't you go have some fun with your old playmate."_

 _Oh, for fuck sake! Now she is being silly._

"Ana, don't be like that. You are the one, you know that. I love you and Leila is not my playmate, far from it. I'm such a prick for acting as I did, but I didn't know what else to do, as she could have attacked you. She was quite spiteful with the other girls on the scene. If she had harmed you or Teddy in anyway I would have been condemned to a life in prison, as I would've ripped her head off."

"I was handling it, she was okay with me. You just made her cower in fright."

"She wasn't frightened, she was being obedient."

"Obedient‽ Oh yes, she must seem that way to her Dom from four years ago. Christian, can you not see how screwed up that is?"

"Ana, for god sake open this door! I can't continue to talk to you like this."

"Then don't, go away!"

I am about to shout at her, but stop myself before I say another word. Emotions are high on both sides and I am concerned that I will say something that I will regret. Even my tone, which could be construed as getting aggressive, will be enough to further upset her. This is not what she needs, she wants to be left alone to calm down.

I admit defeat and go over to the piano. Taking my seat, I lift the fall board and rest my fingertips on the keys. On closing my eyes, I start to play whatever my mood decides and out pours my emotions from the instrument. I am about half way through at the most moving segment, when I open my eyes and see the bedroom door ajar slightly, but Ana has not come out. I take it she wants to hear me play and at least I am not playing a melancholy piece, but quite a beautiful piece of music about a faun frolicking in the summer's afternoon. It reminds me of when Ana called me Satyrs ' _Mr Grey, you are one sex god, Satyrs himself no doubt._ _'_ It could be me frolicking about with Ana, out in the meadows as the sun beams down it's warm rays over our naked bodies.

I continue with the piece, but when it finishes I just sit there staring at the black and white of the keys, not knowing what to do next.

I am lost to my thoughts when my baby makes an appearance and takes a seat on my lap. I am transformed back to when she did the exact same thing after reading Ella's diaries, and how she comforted me. It's my turn to comfort her, but doubt she wants that right now, but I have to make her see why I did it.

"You must know it was to keep you safe." I sit there not knowing what else to say, to make her see why I did what I did. I have her head cupped in my hands when she looks at me. Her face is all wet and her nose all runny, so I grab a tissue from my pocket and hand it to her. She wipes her eyes and has a blow, then hands it back to me. I smile, as only Ana would have the nerve to do that. "You know she means nothing to me, you are my world and I love you and only you… Well, Teddy too, but as he's part of you at the moment I think it's a moot point until he's born." God I find myself waffling, I am not sure what she is thinking and I am stumbling because of it. I am not in control and I don't know what to do, but I know I won't go thermo nuclear this time. With her sitting on my lap and our bodily contact, I find my anxiety begins to dissolve.

"I know you love me. Now that I have calmed a little, I can see why you did it, but to see it felt like a kick in the gut. Can you imagine me doing that with Cliff in front of you? Kneeling before him on command and allowing him to caress me in the same way, whilst you looked on?"

"I'd fucking kill him if he attempted to subdue you now."

"So you get some idea how I felt, although murder was not on my thoughts, just where I could conveniently throw up. Seeing you like that, with her, made me feel physically sick."

"Baby, she's gone and Flynn has told me that it is likely she will end up in a psychiatric hospital. Apparently, she has slept rough since just after the funeral, as any cash they had went on medical bills. Then after that had been used up, they had to sell what they could. The house they lived in was rented and she couldn't afford to keep the payments up and was evicted a fortnight ago."

"But when she is released from hospital, where will she go?" I must have a worried look on my face, as Ana looks at me in that way that precedes a question. "What?" she asks firmly. I can see she is getting agitated and I have to tell her my idea.

"I was thinking of renting her a small apartment, out of state… in Connecticut. I have already suggested it to her downstairs… about going back home. I could see a spark in her eyes when I mentioned it."

"Why are you feeling so responsible for her?"

"Baby, don't be like that. I know she was in my life a while ago. To see her in this state, I feel that I need to help her."

"What about her family, she must have some around, somewhere."

"Her parents live in Connecticut, that was why I suggested an apartment there, so that she is close to her folks."

" _Well, it's your money Mr Grey, you can do with it what you want,"_ she says, as she smooths out the imaginary wrinkles in her sweatpants in a nonchalant manner.

"Ana, don't be like that. It's pennies to me, you know that."

"That's not the point, you shouldn't be taking responsibility for her. Phone her folks and let them take care of her. I'm sure you will do your bit by footing the medical bills."

"And how would you feel if I did nothing and she left the hospital, only to end up on the streets again. She could get into all sorts of trouble out there, start taking drugs and then die of an overdose or be raped!"

"I suppose… It's not the fact that you are helping someone in need, but that it's an ex-sub in need. The problem I have is with your prior intimacies… I felt sorry for her, but it's hard to not think of her as your submissive. Christian, you acted like a hardened Dominant in front of me, you growled at her to kneel before you, for fuck sake! All I could think of is you and her in the playroom."

"Darling, I know it's not tit-for-tat, but I have to live with the images of Cliff doing far worse. What he did to you in his playroom haunts me also. Do you think that is not imprinted in my memory forever? The fact that he came to you after I took your innocence and praised you for your bravery, then proceeded to fondle you... Then there was the following week, when he suckled at your core. I know we all agreed to it at the time, but do you think I'm not affected, when I think of that?"

She starts to weep again and I am not sure why, whether it's because of her memories or mine? I can still see him with his head at her apex, whilst I fucked her from behind on the second night. It was arousing at the time, but now I just want to punch a hole in the wall when I think about it, so I try not to think about it and block it out. It's no-one's fault, as I was the _'_ other man' in her life then, not Cliff.

"But you are friends with Cliff now, I thought you had accepted all that went on."

"I have, but it does not mean that it doesn't tug at my heart, I just try not to think about it. Cliff needs people in his life right now, as his sobriety is at risk if he weakens. I want to be there for him and to be honest, I think I owe him."

"Because of me? But even if I hadn't ended up with you, he would have lost me."

"I know, but it still takes away some of the guilt that I feel."

I just wrap her up in my arms and she flops against my chest, her head resting on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, I think it's my hormones. Even though it upset me, I over-reacted."

"No you didn't, it's me being insensitive. My actions would have affected you whatever your situation… But baby, I did what I had to do to avert a possible disaster. She blacked another sub's eye when she gave her the right hook. The sub in question was the one I contracted after I finished with Leila. She found out I was onto the next and waited outside Escala and then hit her when she left. I must admit, it was the following weekend after I ended it with her, but she knew I would move on quickly. There was no emotional investment on my part, not in that relationship. You know I am dedicated to you and only you. If I seem to do odd things in a dangerous environment, then I am trying to protect you in some way, do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

I look over at Gail in the kitchen, who is now plating up our dinner. "Baby, you need to eat."

"No! Don't move, I want to stay here."

"Hey Miss Steele, Teddy will start to protest if you don't eat something soon. Do you want him to go hungry?" I smile, as I sweep her bangs from her eyes. Her skin is still damp from her tears and I rub my thumb across her cheek. "Go wash your face, darling, then we'll eat. We can cuddle up in the TV room afterwards, if you like."

* * *

It's nearly eleven o'clock and we are in the TV room, Ana is asleep in my arms. She didn't want to go to bed, I think she wants to clean out the room before we both go back in there, so we are going to sleep upstairs tonight. I am playing the piano pieces of me that Ana has on her Ipod. She wanted to hear them again, I think they remind her of that night in Savannah. "Hey sleepyhead, we need to go to bed, it's late." She mumbles something incoherent, she's so endearing when she's all whiny due to sleep. "Do you want me to carry you up?"

"Yes," comes a sulky reply. I don't think she wants to be moved. Thankfully, tomorrow is Saturday, so we can stay in bed until late. Then I plan on taking her on the Grace and sail out to Mercer Island to see the land. Gail and Taylor can join us, as it will be their home as well.

* * *

 **Saturday 23rd July 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"No! No! Don't leave me! Christian! Come back! Teddy? NO!.. Teddy come here, Christian don't take him from me! You said I was your forever and always… I love you!"

 _Shit, Ana!_

I wake and sit up abruptly when I hear my baby's pleading. Ana is having a nightmare about me leaving with the baby. "Ana, wake up… wake up, sweetheart." I shake her shoulders gently with an attempt to get her to wake up from her nightmare. She jolts just before her eyes spring open and they stare straight at me as I loom over her. "You were having a nightmare." She grabs my shoulders in a panic and pulls me down to her, wrapping her arms around my back. "It's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

She blinks a few times and looks around, noticing we are not in our bedroom, "Where are we?" she mumbles, she can't remember asking to go upstairs to sleep.

"In the guest room, you didn't want to go back to ours last night, so I brought you up here. Go back to sleep, baby." I need to get up, as I see it's gone nine o'clock. Maybe I could cook breakfast for us both, that will be a unique experience.

She sits bolt upright and asks where I am going when I jump out of bed. I am sure she thought I was going to make love to her, but she needs food first. She hardly touched anything last night at dinner, and I won't let her pick at another meal. "I'm going to make breakfast," I state as a matter of fact, but she frowns. "What‽ You think I can't heat something up?"

"What breakfast dish needs reheating? You have frozen pancakes from Mrs Jones? Or do you anticipate porridge?" She scrunches her nose up, I don't think porridge is on the top of her favourite foods list.

"She might have left me something. I don't know, so I'll need to check," I grin. Ana doesn't seem too phased at her nightmare now that she's back in the land of the living. I'm not going to pry and ask her what it was about, although I can guess with what she had said. There is no way I will leave her for Leila, nor would I take the baby with me. Not in a million years.

I give her a very noisy kiss, which makes her giggle and go to see what I can make with what's in the fridge. My head is deep inside the appliance when Ana comes into the kitchen. "Mr Grey, sit down and I will make us something."

"I said I would make it. I am capable, you know." I am holding back my laugh as I don't have a clue, but want to do this, for Ana.

"Okay," she smiles as she takes a seat to watch me make a fool of myself. I grab the eggs and I notice mushrooms and bacon in the fridge and grab those with cheese and some grass like herbs, the bunch has a tag which says chives. I'm sure they taste of onions, so they will go well with the cheese… I think?

Before the half hour is out we are sitting eating bacon, mushroom and cheese omelet and I'm surprised at how it has come out. "Remind me not to allow you to cook again," Ana states, as she looks about the kitchen. I have used every utensil going, along with two chopping boards, three bowls, two frying pans and a wok.

"We have a dish washer, does it matter?"

"No, but it was painful to watch."

"Well Miss Steele, it was the thought that counts."

"Yes it was, and I am very appreciative of your efforts _. Even if your usage of kitchen tools was excessive._ " She bends forwards and she returns the very noisy kiss from earlier. Both our mouths are greasy and our lips slide over each other. "You taste very good, Mr Grey."

"So do you, baby. So delicious. I want you… here… now." My breath catches as Ana grabs my cock through the fabric of my pyjamas. Fuck! We haven't had sex since the day before yesterday and I'm gagging for it.

"Do you want a mouth fuck, Mr Grey?" she asks, but she's already on her knees. I move to the edge of the stool and she shuffles between my legs and pulls me out.

I groan as she slurps and sucks me over and over again. My eyes roll back in my head when she takes me so deep that I feel the back of her throat. "Stop! I want to be inside you. Sit on my lap."

Ana climbs onto me and sinks down onto my boy. Her feet are on the footrest of the stool and I have my arms wrapped around her, holding her in place by her ass. She rides me like a stallion and I pull her into me, as she thrusts her hips.

 _Who needs the fucking Tally Ho chair, when you got a bar stool._

She is now pumping me at a frenetic pace, but I have to tell her to slow down. I embrace her and hold her close as I stand up, and on doing so Ana wraps her legs around me. My pace is quick and we are in my study within a few seconds, where I deposit her down on the edge of my desk. She lays back and her arms automatically go above her head. I am still inside of her when I start the onslaught again, but I take her at a less vigorous speed. I grab her knees and pull them above her. She grabs hold of her ankles and my hands move to the front of her thighs, which I use to pull her against me. I push deeper into her, making her cry out as I hit that spot deep inside of her.

 _Yes, the fucking_ _cul-de-sac_ _!_

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Ana frantically repeats over and over again, as she starts to tremble. I can feel she's near as she's grabbed me tight, making it harder to push into her, but I am relentless. I feel a gush of wetness and know that she's just squirted over me, this position gets her every time.

"That's it Ana, make me wet… Drench me!" I growl as she stiffens and cries out her release. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fucking hells bells. Yes!" I cum like a turbo powered freight train.

We both calm and I take her into my arms and sit down with her on my lap. For some reason she wants to get off, then I realise it's because we are both wet and she doesn't want to spoil my chair. "Ana, it's leather, we can wipe it clean."

"But leather eventually absorbs!" She is adamant that she will get off me, but I laugh.

"If that's the case, then I will just buy a new one. _You seem to be christening all my furniture, piece by piece._ _"_

"Christian, that is not funny. I can't help it when I do that, it's the position… Maybe we should refrain from rear entry and when you pull my legs up."

"Uh-uh, no can do. Those are my favourite positions. _Especially rear entry in a public place,_ _"_ I smirk as I remember the elevator, but she didn't squirt in that instance, probably because it was so quick. "Fancy a shower? _I can scrub you down with my loofah._ _"_

"Oh yeah? I wonder what you intend to do with _that loofah of yours?_ _"_

"Only thing it will be doing is getting you clean, so I can dirty you up again," I say as I kiss the crook of her neck.

"But wasn't you going to take us on the Grace today? All four of us, to see where the house will be?"

"We can do that later. I think we need to see our future, Ana. Yesterday was about the past and I don't want to look back any more, only to the future."

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's mid afternoon by the time we are afloat on the waters. The Grace is out on the Sound, making our way to Mercer Island. Christian took the long route, so that we did the whole journey on the Grace. Starting at Elliot Bay, we sailed through Lake Union and out onto Lake Washington. We are sailing due south, Christian is at the helm and steering the boat into the wind. Taylor is close by and holding on for dear life, although he is grinning like a Cheshire cat at the speed of the vessel. I am sure that man is an adrenaline junkie. Gail and I are sitting on the front deck, being blown about as we cut our way through the water.

As we approach land, I stagger back to where Christian is and ask if what in front of us is Mercer Island. I can see some parkland jutting out and Christian says that is where our home will be. I stand there, mouth open until Christian shuts it by pushing my chin up with his index finger. "You will catch flies, Miss Steele. I want you to eat, but not stray insects that you scoop up with your present expression."

I can't believe that he has purchased so much land. "All of this is yours?"

"Ours, baby. I told you I would, it's for security more than anything. No-one will be able to see the house and gardens from the main road and the whole estate will be gated, so they can't try and get in. If they do, security will have them and I'll file charges for trespassing. That will send home a message to the bastards that think they can invade our privacy."

I look back at the shoreline, it's monumental in scale. But everything he does is so over the top. "I know you told me, but seeing it for real just seems… It looks like a whole town could be built here."

"No, just our little Grey community. In time we could have small chalet type homes built for the kids, when they grow up and the independent years kick in. That way they might not move away so quickly and will remain with us and safe."

"Christian, that's a bit far into the future, I haven't even delivered this one yet," I say as I rub my belly. "How many do you want? We've not really discussed that."

" _Oh, at least a half a dozen,"_ he laughs. I hope he is joking on having six children. Maybe if they were all twins. I would like to think three is plenty.

As we approach the shoreline, both Taylor and Christian manage to tether Grace to the dock. I notice all the houses along the water's edge have jetties and a couple have boats like ours.

We stay on the island for the rest of the day. Taylor and Gail do their own thing and go off on their own after we look over the land, but I just want to stay here with my man. The scale of the place is ridiculous and I dread to think what it cost, so I am not even going to ask. I get a warm feeling when I think this is where we will live, until we are old and frail. The views are spectacular and I can envisage us sitting on the veranda in our comfy chairs with a dog or two around our feet, when we are in our eighties. The great grand kids running about on the lawn, making a noise and annoying their parents.

I look down at my finger and the rock that sits there, thinking about being Mrs Christian Grey. As my thoughts carry me away, Christian takes my hand and places a kiss on the same finger. "I love you, I can't wait either. We need to set a date, Ana."

"As early as possible," I say, without thinking. No, that's not true as it has been in my thoughts ever since he asked me. I would have liked to have been Mrs Grey yesterday, if it were possible. "How long does your parents need?"

"Mother is very experienced in gatherings at her house. She holds a gala there once a year, which is usually in June, but it was in April this year. A couple of the patrons of the charity were out of town at the usual time, so she held it a few weeks earlier. It's a shame, as I would have loved to have had you as my plus one."

"So what is the gala for?"

"It's a charity event, Coping Together. It's a drug rehabilitation programme for parents and their kids. I think you know why my mom and dad decided to set up the foundation." He looks like a hurt child when he tells me this. I wonder if it is still painful to him, like a reminder of how it was back then. I know that his thoughts are different now, but it must still hurt thinking of those memories, especially with Jed.

"It's a very good cause. Do you get involved yourself?"

"Not in the organisation itself. I donate a heap of cash and use my connections to get mother what she wants. She has use of my staff also. Gail assists sometimes and most of the security is on guard during the evening. Andrea does her bit too."

"So… I can help? Next time?"

"Ana, you will not long have given birth. Maybe the year after… _If you are not already knocked up again,_ _"_ he laughs.

"Hmm… Something tells me that you like me pregnant."

"Maybe," he grins. "Barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."

"Oh Mr Grey, such an old fashioned man. I guess you would rather I didn't work at all."

"You wouldn't, if I had my way. But I know you, you wouldn't want to be doing nothing at home all day. At least with the on-line sales department, you can work from home most days and just go into the office when there are meetings."

"Best of both worlds then. I don't think I could handle having a nanny looking after the baby all day and not see their firsts."

"That will be something that I will have to endure. I can't very well be a house husband."

" _Maybe you can sign GEH over to me and let me run it, it can't be that hard,"_ I say, but I can't keep a straight face. I know I would make a right mess of things and bankrupt him.

"I don't think I will risk it." He takes me into his arms and we kiss, "Oh I can't wait to have this place built. It will be heaven on earth to be here with you."

We sit on the deck of the Grace, overlooking the stretch of water. Both silent and just absorbing the serenity of the scene. "Three weeks?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"Three weeks?"

"Yeah, how does Saturday the 13th August 2011 sound?"

"Our wedding day?" I ask. I sit up and Christian has his answer as my face is aglow with joy. "Sounds good to me, Mr Grey…. Mm, Mrs Christian Grey, how does that sound?"

"Wonderful, Mrs Grey," he confirms, trying the name out. "I think I will enjoy calling you that."

" _You could always change your name, to Mr Steele,"_ I chuckle. I doubt Christian will go for that, but I want to tease him on the fact that he could take my name instead.

"No, Mrs Grey is fine enough. Proves that you are mine and only mine."

"My! Did I tell you how old fashioned you are?"

"Yep, and proud of it. I am a man's man and not one of these new age men who wear make-up."

"Glad to hear it, at least my cosmetic bag is safe from your mitts."

"Wish I could say the same. I am sure you used my shaver last week." He eyes me wearily, he knows what I did with it, so why bring up the subject other than to mock.

"I had to use it, it's growing back."

"Then get it waxed again. Your parents own a salon for god sake, Ana. Go there and get yourself sorted out again, I loved the smoothness of your pussy."

"I like the feeling too, makes me more sensitive to your touch."

We are getting into a rather a passionate embrace, when my phone rings. Without checking who it is, I answer it. "How dare you say what you did to the press. How dare you contradict me!"

 _What the fuck!_

I realise it's my mother. The paps must have printed what we said yesterday at the press conference. What with all the events over the past twenty four hours, we both totally forgot it would be in the papers.

"Mom, what did you expect? For us to agree with what you said, which was a bare faced lie. We just put the story straight." Christian stiffens as I mention my mom, he signals for me to put it on loud speaker, so I do.

"I didn't expect you to blatantly turn the tables on me. The Savannah Gazette are asking for the money they paid me back! That was to be mine and Bob's nest egg for when we retired."

"Well, fuck me, mom. How dare you sell your daughter out to pay for your cushy lifestyle when you stop working. Who is to say your gonna be with Bob anyway… I mean, going by your past, you will be on husband number eight by then!"

"Don't you talk to me-" Christian interrupts before my mom can say another word.

"Mrs Wilkes, you are lucky we are not suing you. Your statement to the press was libel. I could have your ass for that alone."

"Then this family will be broken, do you want Ana to be without a mother?"

"She has done well enough so far. You haven't been there for her, my mother is more of a mother to her than you… Even my housekeeper is! She has enough female company around her to make her feel loved, even if she didn't have that from you. You left her alone to starve, when you were out with your third husband. Did you not care for your daughter's well-being?"

"Of course I did!"

"You sure didn't act as if you did, from what Ana has told me. You left her every night with nothing to eat. She had to succumb to steeling from your purse to buy food."

"I didn't have a choice, Stephen's presence was too strong in the relationship. Ana knew that."

"Too strong? So you chose your third husband over your daughter?" he says in disbelief. He can't believe she would pick a man over me, her own flesh and blood.

"I had no choice, I didn't want to make it hard for us both."

"No, just your daughter, who was starving as you was taken out for dinner every night."

"Ana, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Yes! But not for much longer." And with that I hang up. "Three weeks and not a moment longer!"

"I want to fuck you, Ana. You are so sexy when you are angry." I smile as he grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. "Downstairs?" he asks and I nod. He picks me up and carries me carefully down to the bedroom, where we make glorious love.

We lie in a blissful state when Christian looks at his watch and notices that it's just gone eight o'clock. He doesn't want to move, but knows we have to return home before it gets dark. He calls Taylor as we need to be making our way back. We dress and go back onto the deck, where we sit, watching the sun start to descend before meeting the horizon. This is such a magical place and hopefully by next year, it will be where we will call home.


	50. Vol 4-Damsel In This Dress, Not Distress

**Sunday 24th July 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

With all the fresh air yesterday, we both had a good night's sleep and luckily no nightmares for Ana. I am hoping that it was only a one off, and she is not going to fret too much over the recent Leila situation.

We are still in the guest room, as I have decided to have our room renovated next week, so we will stay here for the duration. I think I will have the closet expanded at the same time, and am hoping Elliot will be able to send some of his men over to do the remodel.

Ana and I talked last night about letting people know the wedding date. We anticipate on telling most of them today, starting with Gail and Taylor, as the wedding and honeymoon will impact on them the most.

I want Taylor to be head of the security team on holiday. As the trip will be at least three weeks, Ana wanted Gail to also join us. She doesn't think it fair to separate them for so long, when it is us who are celebrating. As the accommodation I have taken an interest in has household staff, I would like Gail to head the team. It will be work, but nothing that she doesn't do now and both she and Taylor will be able to spend quite a bit of time together, when Ana and I are otherwise occupied. Ana is not aware of where we are going and I want to keep it that way, until we are on the jet and Stephan announces the location.

When we do eventually get up, we make our way to the staff apartment. "Mr Grey, is anything wrong?" Gail asks as she opens the door, but smiles when she sees Ana has joined me.

"No, we just wanted a quick word with both of you, if you are not too busy."

"Come in. Jason has just finished his breakfast and reading the papers."

The apartment is a miniature version of the penthouse, but is frilly and feminine in comparison. I think Ana likes what they have done to the place, but I hope it's not giving her ideas. I won't mind if she wants to redecorate, but I don't want it turning into Barbie's apartment. It's obviously who's taste it is, as I doubt Taylor would choose flowery drapes and soft peach coloured walls.

Taylor goes to stand when we enter. I'm sure by the look of concern on his face, he thinks I want him to work. I stop him and tell him it's nothing to worry about and that we wanted to share some news. "Ana and I set a date for the wedding yesterday, when we were on the island. It will be in three weeks, if everything can be arranged in time. So, you will need to mark this in your diaries… 13th August and the three weeks following." They are both so happy. Gail takes Ana into her arms for a motherly embrace, but shakes my hand. I laugh at how professional she is with me, but Ana she treats almost like family. Taylor does the usual and shakes both our hands, I am glad he didn't choose to follow Gail's example with Ana.

"So you are honeymooning for three weeks?" Taylor asks. I am sure he wants to know what I am planning in the way of security.

"Yes, I will discuss that with you tomorrow, Taylor. Ana isn't aware of where we are going, as I want to keep it as a surprise. You will need to do some checks before then, so will give you the particulars in the morning... _away from big ears_ ," I say as I look at a certain brunette, who is now rolling her eyes at me.

"I want you both to join us, as we will need staff and I'll prefer the familiarity of having you there, rather than hiring locals for the senior positions. Taylor, you will continue to be head of security. I think only one or two more men will be needed and these can be hired locally. Gail, I want you to head the staff at the villa. I believe there's a couple of maids, a cook, and a butler. It will be similar to what you are already used to, with additional help under your charge.

"You will have quite a lot of time to yourselves, as I doubt we will be venturing out all that much. Maybe a few days sightseeing and shopping, but mainly I want to stay in the confines of the property." I bend over and whisper into Ana's ear that it will be the confines of our bedroom, which makes her giggle.

I am sure that they both are happy to not be separated from each other. I can't imagine not seeing my baby, let alone not being able to touch her for three weeks. It would drive me to distraction… or drink.

After we leave, I tell Ana we need to do a round of phone calls, starting with parents. "I hope you don't mind, but I want to ask mom and dad first, as they will be doing most of the organising and need to double check with them that the time-frame is okay. Then we can ring Ray and Chris." She nods and I dial my parents place and put it on loud speaker.

"Mom?"

"Christian, what brings you to call me? I hope everything is alright?"

"Yeah fine, Ana has something to say."

She looks at me in shock, she didn't expect I would pass the call over to her. "Hi Grace… Erm?.. Christian and I have set a date for the wedding."

"Oh wonderful. I know you wish for it to be here, so how long do I have to prepare?"

"This is the _not so good_ bit, three weeks," Ana says with hesitation, but mother is fine with that.

"Darling, I have arranged gala's in that time, although weddings I am yet to try. I assume it will be similar, so I can at least use the same people for some of it. Do you want a marquee?"

"Yes, but only for the wedding breakfast and dance floor. I want the ceremony outside, down by the water's edge," I say, as we need to do that as part of the agreement with the press.

"Ana, any ideas on the theme? Colours and designs?"

"Mia and Kate had some magazines when we came to yours last week. I circled the stuff I liked, so if Mia still has those magazines, then you can see what I prefer. Colours I am yet to decide on, but whatever the bridesmaids dresses are, will be the accents for the men's attire and decorations."

"Mom, I don't want Ana to be pestered to death with all the arrangements. We can't have her stressed out, so can you tell Mia not to hound her."

"I have already told her, darling. After last week and her determination to take over, I had to explain to her that although it will be what you want, she is not to trouble Ana too much. I will talk to her again though, and let her know what is happening. Ana, you will need to take some time off work for your dress. I have a few days leave, so if Christian will let you and Mia have time off work tomorrow, we can go to Belltown Bride on 1st Avenue. The dress needs to be done as soon as possible."

"Ana can have any time she wants off. No need to ask baby, take what time you need. Mia, however, will need to pass it by me first and then I will check on what she will be doing. I am sure she will try and take some sneaky days off, using the excuse that she's preparing for the wedding."

We discuss some more ideas that Ana had in mind and mom gets to work, saying she will call back later tonight. I advise her that Andrea can assist from tomorrow and Gail is also available, but not on the day as both will be guests.

We call Ray and Chris and they are both delighted. Chris says his apartment downstairs is now ready to move into, but I knew that anyway. He has decided to move in in a week's time, so that he can settle in before the big day. I am sure he is in discussions with Elliot regarding a bachelor party, so he will be closer for any meetings concerning the night. That is something I am not looking forward to, and doubly so when I think that Ana will be having a bachelorette party. If Kate or Mia are organising that, then I will end up having a heart attack not knowing what is going on, and she certainly won't be going anywhere near a strip club. I am determined to have Sawyer shadow the party, to make sure they are safe.

I phone Elliot next, as I want him to be best man. I am almost positive that Ana will ask Kate to be matron of honour. "Hey little bro, what's up?" Elliot must be on a building site, I can hear heavy machinery in the background. Odd? He usually doesn't work weekends.

"Are you okay to talk? Sounds like you're working."

"That's because I am. We have a deadline to meet, so all the men are here working overtime… Hang on," he says as I hear him pace a distance, then enter a building and shut the door. "Sorry, we are doing the foundations and have the big diggers in. So what's up?"

"13th August, I want you to be best man."

" _Bloody hell Christian, if I didn't know any different I would think this a shotgun wedding,"_ he laughs.

"Funny fucking ha ha! Do you want to be best man, or not be invited at all?"

"Oh don't be like that, you know I'm pulling your leg. Yeah, would love to, but do I have to wear one of those penguin suits?"

"Of course, it's traditional. Not sure on what type yet, but probably a black tailed coat and a cravat."

"A fucking cravat?! Next you will want top hats!"

"No, not top hats. Even that's going to far for my liking. I can choose the stuff and you can just turn up for the fittings with everyone else."

"That's easy enough. At least we don't have to wear those frilly dresses like the girls."

"Well, if you piss me off, I might have you wear a bridesmaid's dress."

"Fuck off, like hell will I!"

"I'm joking Lells. I wouldn't wish that on any man."

"Good, because I'd be really pissed off if you did."

"You're okay bro. Actually, whilst we are on the phone, I need you to do some work at Escala next week, can you spare a couple of your men?"

"Yeah, after Wednesday as things should ease up here. The foundations here need to be done before then, afterwards it will be less of a problem. What do you need doing? You trashed the place already with your rampant sex sessions?"

"No! For fuck sake! I want the bedroom redecorated and the hallway storeroom incorporated into my closet to make a his and hers closet. Ana has squeezed me into a corner with all her clothes."

"Hey, you bought them for me. It's not my fault you went over the top." She's laughing at me. "I knew you would end up in the corner."

"I don't mind, although my shirts are protesting."

"Yeah, should be able to send over a few guys. I can call in periodically too. So do you want me to punch a doorway in the wall between the store room and your closet? And what colour scheme?"

"Yeah, block up the doorway to the hall. Can make the new closet match the old? Ana, you got a preference on the decor?"

"I really like the creams and brocades of the guest room. Can we do the same?"

"Sure thing. I still have the details of the furniture, if you want it the same?"

"We can swap the furniture over, no need to buy new."

"Ana, I am not having a newly decorated bedroom with the furniture from upstairs, we will buy new." I realise that Ana is not aware that the guest room used to be my sub's bedroom. She's under the impression it's always been a guest room. _Shit! Do I tell her?_

"Elliot, another thing. We will be moving location next year, as it's not safe for the baby up here. I want you to build the houses for us. It's a big job, but I will pay well."

"I'm glad to hear that bro, it's about time you spread your wealth around your family more. We can go over the plans at some point and I will need to see the site. Do you have anywhere planned?"

"I don't yet have an architect, but I have already bought the land. A large plot on Mercer Island."

"Nice one... Shit! I gotta go as some jerk is banging on the window. Congrats and all that crap, you two. Laters."

We spend the rest of the morning phoning people. But when I call Cliff, he tells me that he took Mia out on a date, but insists he was a gentleman and only gave her a peck on the cheek at the end of the day. Ana is now worried that he is getting closer to the family and she needs to sit down with Kate to put matters straight, and she wants to do it today. I don't like the idea, but she insists on not telling her the complete truth, just that Cliff and her fumbled, for a better word.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

Christian is driving me to the Royal Crest Apartment, even though I can walk it. He is adamant that I should go by car, as a select few paps chose to ignore the terms from the press conference and are still tailing us. It's only a handful, so it's no big deal, but he will revoke their invitation for the next press conference and there is no way they will get onto the boat during the wedding ceremony. He knows who they are, so it will be a shock when they try to get a ticket.

"What's so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Kate asks, when she hears me come in through the front door. She is in her pink pyjamas and it reminds me of our time at college, when she used to laze about in them all day.

"I need to sit down with you and talk to you about an issue I have. It's something that you can't repeat to anyone, especially Elliot." I can see she is worried. We have already discussed the wedding and her being by my side. She nods her agreement, so I start. "Do you remember a conversation we had when you came back from Europe?"

"About the interview with Christian?"

"No, not that part. The bit about Cliff."

"Oh yeah, _your fuck buddy._ What about it? Has he come back into your life? Shit! Has Christian threatened to beat him up?"

"No, nothing like that, he never left. Kate… there isn't an easy way to say this, so I may fumble my words, but bare with me." She nods and sits there waiting for me to begin, wide eyed and eager to listen. "I never was fuck buddies with Cliff, I lied."

"But why Ana? You were quite determined to tell me this, so why lie?"

"Because I didn't want you to know what sort of relationship it was. We behaved … Shit! Not sure how to say this… We didn't go all the way, it was more in the realms of playing around with toys, foreplay and oral on me, but not him. He couldn't get an erection due to some medication he was taking at the time."

"Couldn't get a hard on?" She's laughing. "That must have been frustrating. But why did you say anything at all? You could have just kept quiet on the matter."

"Because I didn't want you to know that I was a virgin still. I'm nearly twenty two and if Christian hadn't come along, I would still be virgo intacta and probably die as an old untouched maid. Do you not see how embarrassing that is?"

"Not really. Millions of women take vows to not have sex before marriage, it's no biggy."

"Yeah, but I'm not one of those christians, or those who's countries that forbids sex before marriage. I'm as hot blooded as the next person, but somehow it never happened."

"Until you met the mogul," she laughs again.

"Yes, he popped my cherry," I smile. "Don't ask me any more, as I don't want to discuss our private moments."

"So, this Cliff? You say he's still around?"

"He is friends with Christian. It's coincidental that he knew both of us independently." Shit, I gotta lie on this part, how the frigging hell will I be able to explain our connection?

 _Oh, Cliff was a Dom, and so was Christian. Christian knows Cliff from the kinky sex club they attended. Cliff asked him to come over and deflower me during a sex scene, whilst he watched. But then proceeded to give me an Ana sandwich the following week, which nearly killed me_ _…_ _twice!_

"Wow, that's a coincidence. So Christian knows about Cliff? What he was to you?"

"Yeah, but he just has to put it out of his mind and won't think about it.

"There's another reason for this chat. Cliff took Mia out on a date the other day and I don't know what will happen there. If it will turn into something, or fizzle out."

"But Mia is a sex kitten. She told me she slept with quite a few men when she was in France."

"Bloody hell, don't let Christian know. He will insist she wear a chastity belt and then throw away the key."

"But he won't need to if this Cliff can't get it up. Then again, I doubt Mia will stick around if she doesn't get some action. A floppy dick will be a deal breaker."

"Cliff has been off the meds for over a month now. He will start to function again… Eventually, but may take weeks or months." _Or not at all._ "He will be at the wedding and I'm telling you all this, so that you don't put your foot in it and say something that may cause an issue. Grace is aware that Christian was my first, but if a mention of a previous boyfriend is made public knowledge, then she will start to doubt what I said. That will lead to her questioning Teddy's paternity and I may lose her respect."

"She won't, she loves you. But I can see that this could end up being rather messy. There couldn't have been that long between the two men."

I cringe, should I tell her? "There was no time, it overlapped."

"You hussy!" she laughs again.

"Hark at Little Miss Innocent over there!" I shout back. "I seem to remember in college, you having two men on the go and you were sleeping with both of them."

"But that is me. You know I was the college slut, but not any more."

"So how are things with you and Elliot? You seem very smitten."

"We are. I suppose that's what you get when the college slut meets Seattle's man whore."

"Oh Kate," I laugh. "At least you both have plenty of experience which you can use to your advantage."

" _Unlike Mr and Mrs Virginity."_

"Oh Christian wasn't a virgin, far from it." Shit, I have said too much. "Forget that, ignore me."

"I can't, you've said it now and I can't un-think it. I am sure Mr Mogul won't want me to know he's a sex machine like his brother, so my lips are sealed."

I blush bright crimson at her remark. He is a sex machine, built just for me.

"Oh and another thing. Are you able to take time off tomorrow. Grace wants Mia and I to go to Belltown Bride tomorrow with her for the dresses. You will need to match Mia's outfit, so you will need to come."

"Yeah, I can sneak out of work for a few hours. Good thing about being the daughter of the bosses best buddy."

"Good, I will text you the information when I know it."

We have a bite to eat and Kate drives me back to Escala. I am sure this is a pre-arranged instruction from Christian and I roll my eyes thinking of how obsessed he is with my safety. But if I am honest, I quite like it.

I stroll into the apartment and see Christian on the phone. Wonder who he is calling now? "Hello? HELLO? Is anyone there?" He is shouting down his phone, but then hangs up in frustration. "That's the second call I've had today." He shrugs it off and comes over to me and kisses me.

"Oh, I spoke to Mia on the phone as I was leaving Kate's. She wasn't happy that we didn't call her direct and she got the news second-hand from your mom. I sedated her with the thought of being my bridesmaid, but she was determined to wear pink."

"I'm not wearing a pink cravat and Elliot will refuse point blank."

"No, it won't be pink. I have already thought on that. Something that is still feminine but masculine, so I chose pastel mint green. The flowers can be anything as the mint will tie in with the foliage, but I am thinking white flowers and mainly roses if they are not too expensive."

"Baby, don't worry about the cost, this wedding can run to a million plus if you want."

"What‽ Christian I don't want to go over board. I want this quite low key, so don't go inviting all your business associates."

"I won't. I don't want more than a hundred there either. I am sure a few of Mia's friends will end up coming, but other than family and a few friends I can't see there being many more."

"I want Hannah and Elizabeth there… Oh and Andrea… Maybe Ros?"

" _How about the whole of GEH, or we can have the ceremony in the staff room?" he laughs._

"Mr Grey, are you mocking me? The woman who is bearing your love child?"

"No," he giggles as he envelops me into his arms.

" _I hope not, or you will be sleeping on the couch tonight."_

"No ma'am, I wasn't," he stifling his laugh. "So how did it go with Kate?"

"Fine, I said what I needed to say, although I bent the truth. That Cliff and I weren't fully intimate, but fooled around due to his meds not letting him function properly. I mentioned we both knew him separately and that he has dated Mia recently. I said you were my first, but I wasn't yours and that I was still with Cliff when we became intimate. She said she wouldn't tell anyone, including Elliot as she can see what a total mess this is." I am struggling in telling Christian about Mia's sex life, I am sure he thinks she's pure and unsoiled. Maybe I need to approach the subject at some point, but from a different angle.

"You told her a lot then? Thought you were going to keep it simple."

"I tried to, but you have to say some bits to make others seem true. I told her I said what I did about Cliff, as I was embarrassed about being a virgin."

"Plenty are, but I was surprised you were, such a delicate morsel," he says softly as he kisses me. "I could eat you all day."

"I am sure you can. I expect nothing but your ravenous appetite on our honeymoon. So… where is it we are going?"

"Not saying! But the booking is confirmed."

"Oh, come on. _Please?_ "

"Ana, it's a surprise. I am not saying anything, my lips are sealed."

"So will mine be later tonight, if you don't tell me. At least say hot or cold, so I know what to pack."

"Hot… sunny… paradise."

"Well, that cuts it down a tad."

"You will need swimming costumes, sarongs and all that stuff that goes with it. We need to go back to Neiman Marcus."

"I have enough clothes, I don't need any more!"

"All new clothes for the honeymoon. You won't need much, as I intend on keeping you naked for most of the time."

"What do you fancy for tonight?"

"What? As in 'bedroom or playroom?'"

"That isn't what I was asking, but as you mention it the playroom seems rather enticing at this moment. But I meant what do you want dinner wise?"

"Chinese take-out? Then you can show me your pool table. We haven't played that yet."

"I didn't think you knew."

"Oh he of little faith. I can play as well as the next man, Cliff taught me. So it's a case of game on, mister!"

"I think we need to put a wager on it."

"Oh no you don't. I am not wagering for sex as that's a done deal. The playroom, remember? No wagers, and no rules other than the rules of the game."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Make of it what you will, I am not elaborating." I hope he doesn't realise what I will be up to.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We are in the library, playing pool. I have already sunk three balls and missed the fourth, as I was thinking about my plan and it put me off my shot. I have already taken my underwear off, which I did before we came in here. Christian doesn't know, but I intend to seduce him on top of the pool table.

I walk to the opposite side and lean forward, placing my elbows on the table so that he can see down my dress. "I know what you are doing, Miss Steele. That will not put me off," he says, but I can see his breathing is affected.

"Oh, I'm just resting. Such a wonderful position to rest in, don't you think?"

"Yes, it is for me. I can see straight down the front of your dress."

"Mr Grey! How dare you look at my décolletage!" I feign annoyance and embarrassment all rolled into one and he starts to laugh.

"I dare, and don't think it will affect my playing. You know that I have enough control to behave myself." _Lier!_

"I think you tease me, kind sir. I am sure that your control is showing cracks, which have formed since we came into this room."

"Ana? What the fuck you on about. You know I don't like to be called sir." He frowns.

"Oh I didn't call you 'sir,' I called you 'kind sir' there's a difference. I'm a wench, not a sub.

"Shit, your back to Darcyland again. You've been reading too many romance novels?"

"No, just trying to play a damsel, but not in distress."

"And if you keep this up, you won't be in that dress either."

"Oh?" I say innocently, as I place my index finger on my bottom lip and tilt my head to the side. "You mean like this?" I pull the shoestring straps of my sundress down off of my shoulders and allow it to fall to the floor. The sensation of the fabric rippling down my body makes me shudder and my nipples stand proud. I am standing there stark naked and Christian is gawking at me. " _Oops!_ I seem to have lost my clothes. What am I to do?" I am still feigning shocked innocence. Christian is fidgeting, I am sure that his erection is squashed against his jeans.

I sit on the edge of the pool table and swing my legs up. I glide my arm along the surface of the table, making all the balls fly off into all four corners of the table before I lay down. I do the Cleopatra in a carpet impression and roll into the centre of the table, where I stop on my side, facing him. "What now, _kind sir?_ "

"You minx!"

"Oh, I'm not a minx, but a damsel, now in distress but not in that dress," I smile. I roll onto my back and stare up at the ceiling, whilst Christian takes in the view. I feel powerful knowing my man is about to crack. My legs are slightly bent and my feet flat to the baize of the table. My arms are above my head and I stretch the top half of my body and arch my back. I make the most salacious moan I can muster, hoping that this will drive him mad. "I think I am in need of assistance. I don't know what to do?" I sound all needy.

Christian says nothing, but I can hear him frantically removing his clothes.

 _Yes! I got him!_

"I need help, _kind sir._ I am not sure what to do next. Do you think I need _a hand_?" I look over to where he is and nearly laugh at him trying to get out of his jeans. He has already ripped his sweatshirt off his back and his shoes went flying across the room as he kicked them off.

"Fucking jeans!" he groans. But with one final tug, they are off and he clambers on top of the table and is straight between my legs. His tongue makes contact with my clit and I whimper. "Mine!" he claims his territory as he growls against my sensitive skin.

"Oh Christian, yes!" My hands move down and I grab his hair in my fists as he relentlessly munches on me. God, he does this so well and I know I am going to climax soon. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Not yet!" He stops and moves up my body, suckling my nipples. I can feel his cock against me and I want to rub my pussy against him.

He grabs my hands and pulls them above my head again, where he holds them in place. "Kiss me, please." He obliges as his lips come down onto mine and his tongue invades my mouth. Our kiss is deep, passionate, but also tender. He releases my hands and I wrap them around his back, holding him in place. "Make love to me," I whisper.

He raises himself and holds his weight on his arms before he thrusts into me. I cry out at the sensation of being stretched around his cock. I will never get used to this feeling of him inside of me. "Oh Ana, you are a siren. Such a dangerous creature, luring me in with your enchantment. The delicious sounds you make are a siren's song, urging me to you. Oh darling, I love you so much."

I shudder underneath him, as he proclaims his love for me. Christian feels this and my tightness spurs him on and he growls his own completion. He embraces me and rolls us over, so that I am laying on top of him, with my cheek resting in the crook of his neck. "Seems we have christened another piece of furniture, Mr Grey," I sigh in my blissful state.


	51. Vol 4 - Let's Party

**AN**

I've jumped a couple of weeks, to the bachelor and bachelorette parties. This is one week before the wedding.

I had fun doing this chapter :)

I have a Pinterest board with pictures and videos on, the link can be found in the main summary, so you can copy/paste it across, but remember to remove the spaces. Please note that the entries are in reverse order so the more recent chapters show first. Several pics added for this chapter.

* * *

 **8th August 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Today is the day that I have been dreading. It's the bachelor and bachelorette parties. I don't mind mine as it's fairly basic, held at the local bar and then back to Escala for a poker night. The issue I have is that Kate and Mia have organised Ana's, and I am worried they will go all out and not consider the dangers they may place Ana in. I just hope they don't do something silly.

 _Fuck! What if they get her a stripper?_

I'm hoping mom and Gail will keep a reign on things, and if not Sawyer will be there shadowing them. He's promised me a phone call every hour.

I have been hounding both my sister and Kate to make sure it's not dangerous and reminding them both that she is having _my baby_. They tell me that they have booked the VIP room at the Trinity night club, so will be fairly private.

The last two weeks have been hectic. Nearly everything for the big day is arranged and the only things left are Ana's final fitting of her dress and the flowers, but mother has that in hand. The florist she has used is the same who does all the arrangements for the annual gala, so we know it will be spectacular.

Mia wasn't happy about the colour theme, but she made a mistake by saying so in front of me. I told her it was either that or she could always sit with the other guests and wear what she wanted. She soon shut up and accepted it.

Chris moved into his place last weekend and he has been up to the penthouse almost everyday. We had dinner at his three nights ago, and I must say that Concetta can give Gail a run for her money, when it comes to cooking. I hope she stays with Chris when we move, I am sure she will as she dotes on him. I wonder if he is aware, as it's obvious to me.

Ana and I had a meeting with a well established architect based here in Seattle, but had originated from North Carolina. His work is quite traditional and he loves to emphasise the space with light and I hear his trade mark is having lots of windows, which I love. That's one thing Escala has an abundance of.

Ana had drawn some sketches with a mood board. One of the more detailed pictures is of the living area, which has a double height ceiling. Patio windows running the whole length of one side, with arched windows above. Outside is a covered veranda, which she wants leading onto a lawn, via steps. The lawn will run the full distance down to the water's edge.

She can envisage the whole house in either wood, where she wants it to look masculine, and white or cream in the rest of the rooms. It seems very light and airy.

I had envisaged this costing me fifteen million for all three houses, but as Ana looks at more and more furnishings on-line, I am now anticipating our house alone will be around that mark. She is not looking at prices and if she were to add everything on her list up, it would be quite a bit and she will cross half of the items off again, saying it's too expensive. I don't begrudge her anything, as it will be our one and only home.

The other properties will be much smaller. Taylor and Gail have asked for a modest three bedroomed house. Again the lady of the household had done a folder full of ideas and they will sit down with the architect after we return from honeymoon.

Ana was anxious last week as Cliff took Mia out on a date again. She feels that this may go somewhere, but I explained to her that Cliff knows the score with not saying anything to Mia, and Kate knows some truth about the situation and won't say a word. I must admit that the thought unnerves me to think that the man I have had a threesome with may marry my sister, but I can't stand in their way because of my perverted ways.

I am standing in my newly refurbish closet, looking into the mirror at what I have to wear. A fucking t-shirt with 'I'm Under Her Thumb' written on it. Elliot got other's made for the rest of the crew saying 'He's under her Thumb' with half pointing to the right and half to the left, so they have to make sure they are on the right side of me to have them point in my direction. Even Chris has a special one which is pointing North East, so it's angled upwards due to his wheelchair. Elliot's a right fucker!

I miss Ana already. She's only been gone a couple of hours, as she was dragged out of here to get ready at the Royal Crest Apartment. I have the wonderful company of my big bro, not sure it's a fair swap.

Gail will be going with Ana tonight along with my mom, Mia, Gail, Concetta, Kate, Hannah, Elizabeth and a few others from work. Ana put her foot down at calling anyone from college, she was worried that Kate would invite Cissy, who was Cliff's Sub before her. Mia has also taken to inviting half of her friends and Kate has her mom coming along, I think Ana knows her quite well. No offer was made to Carla, whom Ana hasn't spoken to since our time at Mercer Island. I hope she has got the message and will leave her alone now. I think my baby is now strong enough to stand up to that so called mother of hers, even if I'm not around to give her support.

"What's the matter, bro?" Elliot asks, as he saunters into my bedroom with a smirk on his face.

"This fucking t-shirt. Couldn't you get something a bit more… classy?"

"Bachelor parties aren't supposed to be classy. You should see what Ana is wearing," he smiles at me and his brows go up and down, indicating it's sexy.

"You fucker! Did you see her in it before you came around?"

"Nah, none of that. Kate wouldn't let me watch them get dressed and kicked me out just as Ana arrived. Kate did try it on for me last night though and I nearly fucked her against the wall in it. Talk about kinky bride."

"I hope you haven't messed it up, Ana has to wear that!"

"Course not, Kate kicked me in the shin, telling me to get off or I'll crease it. She took it off and soon as she put it down on the settee, I fucked her where she stood, bent over."

"Pervert!" I laugh at him. I'm sure he thinks he is a sex god and a kinky one at that. I wonder what his thoughts would be if he saw my playroom. Would he be shocked or want to drag his girlfriend in there for the day?

"You can talk. I bet now you've lost your virginity, you are a right go'er. But you will never get to my score on the headboard," he grins at me, thinking he's got one up on me. I am really getting annoyed at his digs about my sex life and I choose there and then to reveal my previous victories.

"How many Elliot?"

"Seventy six."

"Ha! Beat you."

"What the fuck? You can't have bro, you ain't dated anyone before Ana, she's your first."

"Elliot, I was not a virgin when I met Ana, she was. I had fucked countless women before, you just didn't know."

"Fucking hell. How many?"

"Don't know, I lost count at an eighty two." I do know, it is more towards a hundred and sixty odd. Nearly all from the club after I broke my contract with Elena. I used to go to the club virtually every evening and fuck whoever was on stage, sometimes more than one bitch. Did that for months before I realised it felt empty and I needed my own sub. At least it gave me experience as a Dominant after Elena trained me up. "Ana is not to know, she thinks it's only a dozen or so."

Elliot is sitting down on the stool, looking dumbstruck. "Bro, you can't have… I mean, when?"

"You don't usually see me from one month to the next. I did have a life outside of the office.

"If you must know I went on the rampage after a long term relationship ended. I fucked anything in sight for months, before I came to my senses."

"Hope you been tested for diseases."

"Of course I have, you think me a fool."

"Yeah," he laughs. Fucking Elliot! "Boy, I never would have guessed. So my little innocent bro isn't that innocent after all."

"Don't go telling anyone. It will upset Ana."

"Sure thing. So got any tips?" he laughs, but I punch his shoulder and he falls off the stool.

"Come on Lelliot, we gotta collect Chris on the way down."

We all pile into the SUV and Taylor has volunteered to be the designated driver, even if he is not working tonight and is a guest in the party. I think he feels better if he were to act as security for the night, in an off duty sense.

We collect Cliff and my dad on our way to the bar and as we park the car my phone rings. I look at the number and it doesn't register. I have been getting a few recently and they only for a few seconds, so I can't track the call before they hang up. "Is that another silent call, sir?" Taylor asks, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, I tried to track it again from this phone, but they hang up before it registers the location. I'm really getting fucked off with this."

"Do you think it's Mrs Lincoln, sir?"

"Why would Elena be doing the silent phone call treatment?" Elliot asks. Shit he is not aware of what went on.

"Because she was forced to leave the state. She attacked Ana and there were other issues which I won't discuss, but she left the area some weeks ago, after I sold the salons." I sit there puzzled, could it be Elena?

I dial Ana's number and she answers on the third ring. "Hello," she is all chirpy and I can sense her grin.

"Hey baby, you left yet?"

"No, Kate is trying to do my dress up. She must have got the wrong size, I can't have put weight on already!"

I hear Kate in the background saying it's her size. "What part doesn't fit, don't go squeezing Teddy."

"No, it's my boobies, they are spilling out over the top of the basque."

 _Fuck! I_ _'_ _ve got a stiffy._

"Can I take it off of you tonight?" I ask, but Elliot cries out his embarrassment by shouting out with a few la-la-la's and his fingers in his ears. Such a fucking child. "How old are you, Elliot?" He starts to laugh and I end the call with Ana, telling her to be careful.

* * *

 **Ana's POV**

"Kate! Are you sure this is my size?" I look in the mirror at the sexy bride outfit, which has me spilling out everywhere.

"It is? You're nearly two months pregnant, should you be gaining weight yet?"

"Erm? I don't think so. My appetite has gone through the roof, maybe I have just put weight on. I need to diet if I have."

"You can't! Just cut down on some of the stuff between your meals. I notice you have a tendency for Mrs Jones' cookies, even to the point of bringing a container full of them tonight," she says laughing at my Tupperware pot on the side table.

"I got those so that I don't go hungry," I say, as I grab one and stuff it into my mouth.

"Well, by the way you are going, Christian will have to add extra buoyancy to his boat."

"Kate! That's not very nice. I can't help it!"

"I'm sure you can counteract it with more exercise."

"Mmm… Exercise with Christian Grey. I'm sure we will be doing quite a lot of that from next week." I think about all the little hints he has been giving me, but I still have no clue where we are going. It will be hot. I know for a fact, as we purchased half of Neiman Marcus swim wear section the other day."

"Just go easy for the next week, remember your wedding dress!" I grimace at the thought of having it let out at the last minute.

The concierge calls up telling me that Grace, Gail and Concetta are on their way up, we will be meeting the others at Trinity's. I just hope that Kate has not booked me a stripper, if Christian finds out he will go ape-shit.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

We are at the bar and it seems fairly empty. Good, as I don't want it to be over crowded, as I'm no good with a lot of people. I get nervous that someone will touch my back or chest, then my fists will fly and I'll end up in jail.

We have been drinking steadily for what seems at least an hour and Sawyer has yet to call me, to say everything is okay. He should have phone five minutes ago. "Christian, will you stop looking at your blasted watch!" Elliot has noticed my constant downward gaze. I can't help it so I ring Sawyer.

"Sawyer… Is everything okay?"

"Yes sir. Miss Steele is on the dance floor with Miss Kavanagh and your mother."

"My mother? Is the dance floor crowded, I don't want people bumping into her."

"No sir. It's early, so the place is still quite empty."

"Just make sure she has space around her, I won't want her getting knocked over by some overzealous prick of an ass-hole."

"No sir-" He is interrupted by Ana.

"Hey Sawyer, who's ya talking too woo woo?" She's almost singing her question along with the beat of the music.

"It's Mr Grey."

"Christ-i-an! Do ya wanna fuck-around with meeeee, tooooo night!" She shouts out over the music.

"Sawyer! Has she been drinking?"

 _I fucking hope not, I won_ _'_ _t be happy if she has._

"No sir, she's on virgin cocktails." He either hands the phone over to Ana, or she grabs it from him.

"Hey sex machine. Why don't you come down here and join us? We can do some bump and grind on the dance floor."

"Slow down!" I can hear she's out of breath, probably due to the dancing, which sounds like some sort of rave music. "Think about the baby, you gotta slow down!"

"Oh I'm fine, _Mr Bossy boots._ I'm only dancing alternate tracks and sitting out the odds when dancing the evens."

I hear a man hand her a drink and she is thanking him. He sounds friendly, too friendly for my liking. "Who's that?" I ask sternly. I hope Kate hasn't invited any men.

Ana giggles, "The topless waiter. Well, one of them as there are three."

"You got fucking naked men there?" I'm not happy.

"Keep ya hair on, Mr Grey, I said topless, they are in rather large boxer shorts and bow ties. He's only handing me a drink."

I growl my annoyance, "Don't let him touch you, or I'll knock him out!" She chuckles at my over reaction and throws the phone back to Sawyer, who tells me he will keep an eye on her and my mother, who apparently is also acting like a teenager.

I hang up and try to get back to my own group, but my mind is filled with my baby's safety and that fucking prick of a waiter. I need to let go, she's okay. What can happen with everyone there.

It's three hours later and I'm drunk. I am sure there has been some sort of conspiracy to get me pissed, maybe to forget about Ana and what she is up to. It's time to head back to Escala for poker.

"Come on bro. Get up so we can get you back home," Elliot says, but I'm not sure I heard him right.

"Har you gonna get me a whore? Shhhhhhhhhhhit! I ain't 'aving a frigging prozditoot hon me, I won't do it! NO!"

"Dear god! I said we can get you BACK HOME... For fuck sake, Christian, I thought you could take your liquor."

"You wanna lick 'er? Who? Kate?" I grin at him. "Elliot's a kinky sod!" I chant, over and over again.

"Dear lord!" My dad huffs out. "Did I bring you two boys up to act like imbeciles?"

"I'm not ha himbecile, I'ma fucking billionaire busy-ness man."

" _Still a shame you can't hold your liquor."_

"Fuck off Lelliot!"

"Cwriz? D'you think I'm han himbercile?" I ask as I fall down onto my knees beside his chair, he's trying to hold back his laugh. "Fuck it, wrong side," I say pointing to Chris' t-shirt, which is aimed at Taylor. "It'z hon Taylor." I start to laugh, as I am sure he is. "Do Mizuz Jones wear the pants?" He smiles, says nothing but shakes his head, probably in disbelief.

"Right! Left-Right-Left-Right! HOME!" I cry out as I go to stand, but I fall back down on my ass. "First, I wanna call Lukey." Whilst sitting on the floor, I dial his number and he answers straight away. The music is not so loud and think they are now back in the VIP area. "Mr Lukey? I wanna talk to ma bubbie, my d-harling Mizz Anastay-Shia Shteele… soon ta be Mizz… Mizuz Anastay-Shia Gwey... _hic!_ _"_ I hear a shuffle and some laughter, then Ana is talking to me, but not sure what's she's saying. My head is spinning and I can't comprehend her string of words. "Wha? Playroom?" I shout out.

"No Christian! Don't say that! I said there is no room, on the dance floor."

"Huh… D'ya wanna play, but why ya saying there's no room? Anastay-shia, you know we got our little hu-humm."

"Shoosh! Who's with you?"

"Dad, Lelliot, Cliff, Chris, T'haylor… _hic_ …Why? _Burp!_ Oops! Sorwee."

"Because they now all know you have a room to play in… Christian, your dad, Elliot and Chris don't know about it, you just blurted it out."

"Bu' that's where my hex-box iz," I grin. "So you wanna play later? Ho _n my hex-box?_ " I look up and Cliff and Taylor both look at each other, they're laughing. "Fink we're going home, when you coming home? I neeeed you bubbie, keep ma willy warm."

"Oh my god, you can't say that!.. I don't know. We may just drive around in the stretch hummer afterwards, it's like a mini nightclub in there. Everyone is getting rather drunk, except me, Gail and Concetta. Even your mum has been slurring her words."

"Dijunt hear a word ov that." I get distracted by nothing and without even saying bye, I end the call and we make our way back to Escala.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's gone two in the morning when Gail and I finally make our way up to the penthouse with Roger Moore, my blow up man doll. My feet hurt as we have dance till we nearly dropped. Concetta got off at her floor and Sawyer has taken the rest of the party home in the Hummer that we hired for the night. I think he will go back with Hannah to her place and return the car in the morning.

The elevator door opens and Gail goes straight to her apartment and I head into the great room. It's quiet and I assume that everyone has gone home and that Christian is tucked up in bed, trying to sleep off his drink. I walk into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water, but when I turn around, I see something that makes me smile.

 _Oh Christian, what have they done to you?_

Christian is lying on top of the dining table, wearing nothing but his underwear… No! Actually, they are mine. Flipping heck, they have dressed him in my black lace French knickers. He's totally surrounded by beer bottles. He's out cold. Before I go to the kitchen to collect an empty box from the utility room, I put Roger down on one of the dining chairs and take a few snap shots with my phone camera.

I need to remove those bottles before he wakes up, or there will be broken glass everywhere. I remove them two or three at a time, hoping he doesn't stir with the clanking of the glass. "Christian… wake up," I say softly when I am done and he is out of danger.

"Anastay-Shia? Oh bubbie, you're home," he mumbles. "Wha' happened?" He looks around and realises he's laying flat out on the table. He sees my doll and gets angry, I'm sure he thinks it's a real man. "Get hout my fucking h'apartment! Anastay-Shia! What the…" he growls. Yes, he thinks it's a real man.

"Christian, it's a blow up doll. The girls got it for me from work, he's not real."

"Wha?" he looks confused, but kicks the thing off the chair so that he can't see him any more. "Fuck off!"

"I just sat him there whilst I sorted you out. You were surrounded by beer bottles… see." I show him the pictures I took on my phone, but he can't focus. He sits up and grabs me around the waist, all thoughts of Roger now forgotten. "Come here, my b-hootiful girl. Wanna kiss." He pulls me forward and plants a wet smacker on my lips.

"You stink of beer."

"You pong too, but it'z nice. J-hazmin n Ana smell wif strawbry lisps." He begins to kiss my face and neck, but then starts to lick me. "Taste s'good."

"Bed!"

"Yez ma'am!" He gets up and nearly falls down again. The altitude of standing has made him giddy. He's adorable, just like he was when he proposed.

"Can you walk to the bedroom?" I ask, but not sure if he can. He is staggering all over the place.

"Yez! I wanna go hup-stairz," he turns towards the stairs and I pull him back.

"No, you're too drunk. I won't let you take me to the playroom in the state you are in, it's too dangerous."

"Fair point. Bed… Yez, bed!" he grabs my hand and marches, in not such a straight line, to the bedroom. "Shower!"

The fact he had my underwear on didn't faze him. He just took them off and threw them at me, where they landed on my head.

"GOAL!"

We shower very quickly, as I don't want him passing out with the heat from the water, and then make our way back to the bedroom. He pulls me onto the bed and rolls over on top of me. His mouth is everywhere and he heads south down my body, his pace is relentless. "I wanna taste you!" he growls. I think the drink has made him rather animal like, it's a turn on. He is feasting from me, his tongue laps at me, but he starts to slow, then suddenly stops.

"What's the matter Christian?"

 _Snore._

"Oh, for pity's sake." He's fallen to sleep, right in the middle of it. His forehead is resting on my pelvic bone, his face immersed between my legs. He shifts slightly, so that his cheek is now resting on me. I don't want to move, but I know I have to as we can't sleep all night in this position.

I clamber out from under him and he stirs, but doesn't wake up. I can't move him, so put a pillow under his head and a sheet across his body, which is hanging off the end of the bed. I move over to his side and watch him as he sleeps.

I sigh and settle down. It's nearly four in the morning and I am shattered. Fatigue quickly grabs me and I fall into peaceful sleep.

An hour later, I am woken by Christian's phone ringing. I am groggy but notice he is now lying next to me, so must have crawled up the bed at some point. I wander about the room trying to find where the noise of the ring is coming from. Christian is still asleep when I find his phone in the pocket of his jeans, which are on the chair. "Hello?" I ask in a quiet voice. I make my way to the great room, as I don't want Christian to stir. There is no answer, maybe someone dialled his number by mistake. I ask again and still no answer, so I just hang up and put his phone down on the breakfast bar. I don't want it ringing again and waking us up. Whoever it is, is probably someone from his bachelor party, probably Elliot in a drunken state himself. Maybe he is ringing to make sure his brother got to bed okay.

I go back to bed and try to fall asleep, but my mind is now too alert. I lay there staring at the ceiling for at least an hour, trying to relax and I eventually fall back to sleep again.


	52. Vol 4 - The Exchange of Gifts and Vows

**AN**

I have a Pinterest board with pictures and videos on, the link can be found in the main summary, so you can copy/paste it across, but remember to remove the spaces. Please note that the entries are in reverse order so the more recent chapters show first.

Quite a bit has been added to the board for this chapter.

I had so much fun doing a drunk Christian again. You will find out a bit more about how Christian ended up on the table in this chapter.

I nearly let Elliot look into the playroom, but chose not to. I think it would open up too many issues, as he will tell Kate. Kate will put two and two together and realise Cliff is into it, then Mia will find out and the whole cast will be in uproar, lol

re Guest reviewer mentioning English language. It is very difficult to work out what's not in the American language when you are not American. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack. I do try and replace some of the more common words, but it's difficult to find the origin of a phrase. It would be helpful if you mentioned what is non American so that I can get alternatives. Grammar, however, I will not change.

* * *

 **13th August 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I wake up alone. It's probably the first time since we returned from Savannah that Ana has not been next to me in bed.

She insisted on going back to Royal Crest last night, as she said it is bad luck to see her before the ceremony. I don't care about all that nonsense, all I give a shit about is my baby, who isn't here.

I growl my annoyance as I sit up in the middle of this bed. It seems so big now without her in it. I think back to the time before Ana and my refusal to allow anyone to sleep with me, now I can't sleep alone. At least I didn't get any nightmares last night, only weird dreams of Ana dressed in her kinky bride outfit.

I could kick myself for falling asleep on her last week. She looked so hot in what she was wearing. The amount of alcohol my brother pumped into me during the bachelor party was deliberate, so that he could leave me in such a state and knew Ana would find me the same way.

I have flashbacks of that night and what that so called brother of mine did. Dad, Chris and Taylor had left for the evening, leaving Cliff and Elliot to their pranks. Lucky for me, Cliff stopped Elliot from sticking marbles up my ass, saying that it was a serious violation. However, they chose to strip me naked in the bedroom and made me wear Ana's designer underwear. After that, I don't remember anything until Ana came home. From that point onward, everything was a blur, but I remember that I was making love to her, then I woke up the following morning.

 ** _*** Flashback_**

"Oh fuck!" I moan. "What happened last night?" I ask, as I turn over and see Ana watching me. She's perched up on her elbow and smirking.

"You fell to sleep on me," she says. She has humour in her voice and I don't know why. "Literally... Your head was between my legs and the next thing I knew, you were sound asleep and snoring."

"Shit! You are kidding me?" Then I think about what I do remember and yes, I recollect kissing her all over, but nothing after that. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't apologise. I'm surprised you were keen enough in the first place, considering the amount of beer you drank." She shows me the picture of how she found me, on the table and I wince. "I'm gonna keep this picture for giggle purposes."

"Delete it."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!" she laughs.

"What if it got into the hands of someone who will put it on the Internet."

"Like who?"

"Elliot."

"If he thought about that, he would have taken his own pictures. It was him, I assume, that did that to you last night."

"I'll have to have words." I frown, thinking of what a stupid idiot my brother is and his idea of fun. He won't think twice about doing something stupid as put the picture on the net, but he has to realise that it will be bad for my business reputation. "Where's my phone? I need to ring him now."

"It's outside, on the breakfast bar. It rang at about five in the morning and I answered it, but there wasn't anyone there."

"A silent call?" I sit bolt upright. "Was it just the once?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ana, I have been getting those calls for the past week or so. I can never trace them as they are only a few seconds long and the GPS tracker I have isn't quick enough to find their location."

"Maybe you need to keep them on the line with something interesting?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe just us talking will be enough. During which you can do the search. It might be a pap who has gotten hold of your number. If we give them something they can use, then they might delay ending the call."

 ** _**** End of flashback_**

Since that conversation, all the calls have been whilst Ana has been somewhere else. It's as though the caller knows I'm alone and has taken to ringing then.

I get up and make my way to the kitchen, where Gail has prepared a hearty breakfast. I said I didn't want a lot to eat, but she insisted on making me a special version of macaroni cheese for breakfast. I grin as she serves my favourite.

We won't be returning to Escala for another three weeks. Ryan, one of the security team, will be staying in the staff accommodation and overseeing the security of the apartments. He has contact details for Chris and dad if anything happens.

"Sir, we need to leave for Bellevue by ten o'clock," Taylor says as he comes into the kitchen. I have just finished my meal and am sitting there reading the headlines in the local papers. The front pages are dominated by the wedding. "All the luggage is in the SUV and I have confirmed with Stephan that the jet will depart from Sea-Tac at twenty hundred hours, and we should land at around seven tomorrow morning at Hewanorra International Airport. I have also confirmed booking of the private charter plane from there to your destination. The household will expect you at around ten."

"Thank you Taylor. I just hope the connecting plane isn't a death trap."

"I have booked the best, sir."

"How are things with the press boat? No issues I hope."

"No sir. Only last week when the Seattle Nooz journalist tried to get a ticket and was refused."

"Well, he shouldn't have carried on stalking us after the press conference. Serves him right!"

I shower and then we make our way to the garage. Gail takes the seat next to Taylor and I'm in the back. We have dark windows in this vehicle and I decide to raise the privacy screen, so the few paps that are loitering can't take a picture of me through the windscreen.

We speed along the i90 and across Mercer Island. We are very close to where the house will be built and onto Bellevue and I can see the grounds in the distance. When we reach my parents, I notice the road is blocked off and at least fifty security personnel are there. There is no signs of guests, as the ceremony won't start until two in the afternoon, but security has been in place since eight this morning.

"Christian!" Mom calls out as I get out of the car. Both parents are there to greet me. Dad is quite casual in his chinos and mom is in some sort of kaftan in fuchsia pink. I hope that is not what she's wearing. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Oh it won't darling. It's not uncommon to feel that way. I don't think there is any soon-to-be groom or bride that's not worried about hic-cups."

We make our way into the lounge whilst Gail and Taylor make their way to one of the guest rooms. My clothes are already in my old room and Ana's gift from me has already been placed in the room she will be using.

I peer out of the lounge windows and onto the garden. The view is breathtaking. Mom has done wonders, as she always does. The marquee is along one side and I notice the flower covered arbour at the bottom of the lawn and at least sixty chairs, placed in regimented rows.

By eleven o'clock, I am told to go to my room, as Ana has turned up with Kate, Elliot and Mia. I want to see her, but mom tells me that I can't and I roll my eyes. She's another one who believes in this rubbish about it being bad luck. "Christian, don't roll your eyes at me, you're not too old to take across my knee." This makes me burst out laughing, as if my mother could spank me, of all people. My mom pushes me towards the stairs and I know I have to disappear before the front door is opened.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We are standing outside Christian's parents. Even the frontage has been preened to an inch of its life. There are white and green flowers hanging from the trees, which run the length of the path. Everything is so perfect. As we approach the door, I hear Mia shouting out to get Christian to go upstairs, so he can't see me. The guest room is one floor below his room and farthest away from him, which I believe is deliberate. It will be near impossible for him to sneak down to where I am.

As I reach my room, I get a text on my phone and it starts up a conversation.

 _C: Today is the start of our wonderful life together. I love you with all of my soul, Mrs Grey._

A: _I love you too, Christian. You have given me everything a girl could dream of. But the most beautiful thing of all is that you have given me your heart._

C: _One more thing I wish to give you. Look under the pillow on the bed. I hope you will wear those when I next see you._

I go to the bed and notice a red box peeking out from under the pillow. It's a Cartier box, but it's massive.

 _Shit, I hope he hasn_ _'_ _t spent a fortune. The ring was enough._

I open it and see the most exquisite necklace and earring set. It's simple, but still beautiful. Looking at the size of the stones and comparing them to my ring, I can't see this being anything less than quarter of a million, if not more.

 _A: Oh my god! Christian, they are beautiful. But they must have cost a fortune._

 _C: Baby, you are worth more than ten of those, in fact you are priceless to me. Now dry those pretty blue eyes of yours, as I know you are crying._

 _A: You know me so well. I have a gift for you also, it will be delivered shortly by Elliot. It_ _'_ _s not as elaborate as yours, but I hope they will bring a smile to your face._

 _C: Price is nothing. I will love them as they are from you. Now go and make yourself more beautiful than you already are. Although you are always perfection. I love you to bits. x x x_

He's done kisses and it makes me smile even more. My face will crack at this rate. I send my final text, telling him I will meet him at two and not a moment later. I then text Kate and ask her to come to me. When she does, I instantly notice the bridesmaid's dress. She looks beautiful and I'm sure Elliot won't be able to keep his hands to himself, when he sees her.

I hand her Christian's present and ask her to give it to Elliot to deliver. He does so and within five minutes I get another text.

C: _Ana, I love the cuff-links. These are so darn awesome. I love you_ _…_ _now go get ready!_

A: _Yes Mr Grey! :) P.S. glad you like them. I didn_ _'_ _t know what to get a man, who has everything._

C: _I will have everything once my ring is on your finger and you are mine. Love you_ _…_ _now go!_

 _A: x x x_

* * *

It is now just gone one o'clock, so we are now minutes away and less than an hour before I become a wife. I am standing in front of the full length mirror at myself and I don't recognise the person staring back at me. I have never looked like this before, even after a beauty treatment at the spa.

Grace hired the best make-up artist and hair stylist in Seattle and they have done wonders. My make-up is subtle, it accentuates all the good points. My hair is done in a stylish and extremely loose updo and I am worried it will fall out. "It's got a million hairpins in, Ana, it won't budge," Kate says. She can see I'm worried about it. It does look fantastic though and the crown of white rosebuds and Gypsophila is so darn perfect.

I give Kate my gift from Christian and ask her to help me put them on. Her eyes grow as she opens the box and the shine from the diamonds have almost lit her face up. "Gosh! These must have set Mr Mogul back a few bucks!"

"Hey, less of the Mr Mogul. He will soon be my husband and almost a brother-in-law to you."

"He will be if Elliot proposes."

"Do you want to marry him?" I'm shocked. I never thought Kate as a settling down type. Well, not before she reached thirty.

"Not now, but maybe in the future. _If this is what I will get,_ " she laughs as she looks at the sparkling jewels in her hands.

As she helps fasten the necklace around my neck, there is a knock at the door and Ray comes in. He turned up about an hour ago and quickly dressed. He said they were late because Martha still didn't know what to wear at the eleventh hour. I laughed at the fact that he was prepared to leave her behind. He wasn't going to miss walking me down the aisle because of a silly dress choice. "Annie, you look breathtaking. Just how your mother did on our big day, _only prettier._ "

"Thanks dad." I don't know what to say. He's likened me to her, but I have to understand that he loved her at one point.

"I'm so proud of you, Annie. What you have made of your life. To think by the time you are twenty three, you will be married, a mother and have a career. I know Christian has money, but first and foremost he is a very good man and will take care of you. I better go, sweet cheeks, or Martha will be at your wedding in nothing but her slip and bra."

"Oh dear, she still not decided."

"No, she brought three outfits with her and is trying them all on. I think I will just tell her to wear the cream one and have done with it. The car looked like the inside of her closet when we drove down here."

"Oh, talking of which. I have something for you both, from Christian and I." I go to my bag on the bed and pull out a set of keys. Here Ray, it's parked outside. _Happy father of the bride day,_ " I laugh.

"You got me a car? But Annie-"

"Ah! No 'But Annies' today. You and Martha needed a new car, the one you have won't last if you keep driving back and forth to the salons. It's an SUV, same as Christian's. He wouldn't buy anything else."

"He likes his Audis. Thanks Annie… I'll see you in a bit." He leaves and heads over to Christian to thank him also.

A few minutes later and Grace enters in a pale dusky pink two piece. "Oh Ana!" she sobs, when she sees me.

"Don't cry Grace." I walk over to her and take her carefully into my arms, but she pulls away, saying she doesn't want to mess up my dress or hair. "I'm glad you are here, as I have something for you. Well, it's from Christian and myself, but as he can't see me before the ceremony, he said I could have the honour of giving it to you.

"You know my mother is, well… lacking motherly instincts and her recent behaviour has shamed me to the point of not wanting her in my life. I don't just see you as Christian's mother, I see you as mine also, the mother that I never had. I love you so much, Grace." I hand her the box and she opens it. Inside is a diamond and gold bracelet.

"Oh Ana, it's perfect. Did you or Christian choose it?" she is smiling, I think she knows our secret now.

"Erm? Carrick helped. I phoned him up a couple of weeks ago and asked if you had any preference. He said you had been looking at that particular bracelet for some time and had been dropping hints for your birthday. Well, as that is months away, Christian and I thought we would get it for you."

"Darling, it's beautiful. Help me put it on." She holds out her hand and I fasten it around her left wrist. She kisses me and tells me that she is proud to have me as a daughter, something my own mother never said. "I better go and thank Christian. Is there any message you want me to convey?"

"Nothing Grace, we have been sending each other texts throughout the morning. Just tell him to make sure he turns his phone off before he goes outside… Or better still, take it from him until we are married."

"Yes, knowing him he will get a call during your vows _and_ stop the ceremony to answer it."

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Fuck, I'm a bag of nerves. I am standing by the alter outside in the gardens. The paps are about a quarter of a mile away from the shoreline, all posed with their cameras and the guests are taking their seats. I look at my watch and it's a few minutes to two. I notice Taylor appear and take a seat next to Gail. Cliff is with Concetta and Chris, who is the nearest to the aisle, so he can spin his chair to some extent and watch Ana walk down. Mom and dad are seated on the front row and Martha is next to them. John Flynn and his wife, Rhian, are behind Rose and her partner, Gwen. We decided quite early on not to have the bride and groom sides, so anyone can sit where they want, except for the front row which is dedicated to the parents. I did want Chris in the front, but he insisted on being in the row behind. I am sure he didn't want to upset dad and made up some excuse about there being more room in the row behind. Mia and Kate are in the house with Ana and Ray, Elliot is fidgeting beside me.

"What's the matter?" I ask my brother, who is huffing about.

"This fucking outfit you got me to wear. Talk about Happy Feet."

"What?"

"Happy Feet. _Doh! Penguins?_ "

"Elliot, it's only for a few hours. Once the band starts after the wedding breakfast, you can loosen it."

"Can I change into my jeans?"

"No you fucking can't. Now behave."

"I will do when I get my wedding gift, seems like everyone else got one. See dad got a gold Rolex from you both, mom a bracelet, even Ray got a car."

"You and Mia got to be part of the wedding, that should be enough."

"Fucking hell. If I knew that I wouldn't have stood beside you in this silly costume."

"Elliot, I didn't want to say until after the wedding breakfast, but Ana and I have got you and Kate an all expenses paid month long holiday in the Bahamas. Mia will have a lump sum to spend as she wants as I'm sure she will prefer that. _Satisfied?_ "

His spirit is immediately lifted and he magically stops fidgeting. "Nice one. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I didn't want you daydreaming about being there with Kate, I know you. You need to pay attention, it's my day, not yours."

"Fair point-"

Elliot is interrupted by the music. "Shit! Fuck! This is it," I say under my breath, so that Reverend Walsh can't hear.

"Hells bells, Christian!" my brother prods, making me turn around.

I almost fall down to the floor when I see her. She must be a mirage, a figment of my imagination. I can't believe she is real. She walks slowly down the pathway to my side, on the arms of her father. When they get to me, Ray hands me Ana's hand and without warning, she brings her other hand up to my chin and pushes my mouth closed. This sends a hum of chuckles amongst the crowd and I now have the biggest grin on my face. Her touch proves she's real.

The service seems a blur. All I can do is stare at the woman by my side, not noticing anyone else in the vicinity. My vows are flawless, as I had the foresight to memorise them. Ana's are heartfelt and to my surprise she tells me she will obey me. I see a sassy glint in her eyes when she says those words.

I come out of my reverie when we are pronounced man and wife. I wrap my hand around her waist and pull her into an embrace. "Hello Mrs Grey," I say softly, before planting a kiss on her lips. Our cheeks connect and I whisper into her ear. "I love you so much, I will make you proud of me."

"I already am, husband."

On hearing her words I feel a tear fall onto my cheek. Ana pulls back and looks at me, then proceeds to wipe it away with the pad of her thumb. "No tears, Christian. Not today, I want only smiles." I kiss her once more and everyone applauds, then I realise there are a whole throng of people watching us.

* * *

It's five and the illuminated dance floor lights up and the band begins to play. "Mrs Grey, will you do me the honour?" It's our first dance and the singer to the band my mother hired starts to sing Lonestar's Amazed by You. Ana laughs as she recalls my attempt to serenade her in the bathroom in a drunken stupor. "Well, I am amazed," I confirm as I pull her to me and start to dance. Everyone is watching us and I instinctively pull her against me, her head rests on my shoulder and mine rests against her temple. I close my eyes and hum the tune gently into her ear. I feel her sigh as the dance comes to an end and another song starts. Now everyone gets up and takes to the dance floor. My mom and dad. Cliff and Mia, Elliot and Kate, Ray and Martha, even Concetta is wheeling Chris around in circles by his hands. This is our cue to get some alone time. "Ana, I need you now!"

"What? Here?"

"Upstairs, in my old room. Come!"

We slowly dance to the edge of the dance floor and make our excuse to mom and dad that we need to change into our leaving outfits, as we need to depart at seven. We make our way quickly to the house and head up the stairs. When we get to the top floor, I pull my wife into my old childhood bedroom. I start to undress her, when my phone rings.

 _Fuck! I knew that I should have let my mother hold onto it until we left for our honeymoon._

"I look at the screen and I can see it's the silent caller. "Ana, it's that caller again."

"Okay… Answer it and we will have a discussion about who is on the phone. They may be intrigued enough to listen in and not hang up."

"Okay, but don't do anything silly though, in case it's a pap."

I answer the call and Ana is asking all sorts of questions about who is on the phone. I tell her I don't know, but because I am trying desperately to track the call, I sound as though I'm not listening. This gives Ana an idea to argue with me for ignoring her and it turns into a bicker. Luckily she's smiling, so I know she's play acting. "Hello?" I ask again, but still no reply. Ana is now whining about it being her wedding day and me not paying her any attention. I am frantically trying to track the call and the trace completes. I inhale sharply when I see the destination of the call and when I show Ana, I can see she's not happy. I need to confront the caller.

"Leila! What the fuck are you up to?"

* * *

 **AN - Let's make a bit of a game and see who can guess where they are going on their honeymoon.**


	53. Vol 4 - To Paradise and Beyond

**AN**

Thanks to those who took part in the "Guess the honeymoon" Destination. Some said Saint Lucia, which is very close. They will land there, but take a charter plane to the final destination as the jet is not allowed to land (only propelled aircraft is permitted.) I wont tell you, you will just have to read on to find out. :)

 **flashduslover1 -** thanks for reading in one hit, hope your not boss-eyed now. :)

 **Red77 -** I did think about Mia's present, but wanted her to be very materialistic in this (hence her pouting about loss of allowance then pout even more on having to work.) I might have christian change his mind when he comes back from honeymoon, but not sure what to get her. Any ideas?

 **Joan Goldman 9 -** no, hes not wasting time on her this time. Also lol at your comment on my pinterest board. Yes, Roger Moore the blow up doll is definitely missing a few essential bits. :D

I have a Pinterest board with pictures and videos on, the link can be found in the main summary, so you can copy/paste it across, but remember to remove the spaces. Please note that the entries are in reverse order so the more recent chapters show first. - Several images added for this chapter.

 **.-**

 **PS - I am 8 followers away from 1000. Please can you make an old bird very happy and follow the story, so that it pushes it over the 1000 mark. Will love you to bits forever more. :D**

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

"Leila! What the fuck are you up to?" My phone is on loud speaker so Ana can hear, but all that is coming out of the phone is silence.

We are both perched on the edge of the bed, waiting for someone to talk. "Leila, I asked you a question!" I'm so fucking annoyed that I want to put my fist through the wall. It's definitely her, as the destination came up as the psychiatric hospital that Flynn sent her to. How the fuck did she get hold of a phone in there? I was told she wouldn't be allowed to make calls or have visitors at the start of her therapy, as it may interfere with her recovery.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to hear your voice." I see Ana begin to nervously bite her nails, so I wrap my arm around her and pull her into my side and kiss the top of her head, hoping it will sooth her. I am trying desperately not to go back into Dominant mode, although I'm angry and this shows in my voice.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry master, It's just… comforting."

"Don't call me master! I'm not your Dominant any more! Where did you get the phone? Actually, don't tell me as I don't want to know. I am going to end this call, Leila, and you are never to contact myself or my wife again, do you hear me?"

"But…"

"No! I will not have you doing this. Goodbye!" I end the call and I almost throw my phone across the room, but Ana sees how I have reacted and she grabs it from me and tosses it behind us on the bed.

Cupping my face, she pulls me around to look at her and our foreheads touch. "Don't let her get to you, Christian. It's our day and you can't go fretting over this, not today," she says soothingly, stroking my cheeks with her fingertips as we gaze into each other's eyes.

"Not ever! Ana I should have listened to you when you told me not to get involved. I'm done with her. I will pay her medical bills and that's it. I'll email John in a few days to let him know he will have to seek out her parents to come and get her when she's discharged."

"Thank you."

"Baby, don't thank me. I should be telling you how sorry I am, for being such a blind idiot. I always thought I would do good in my actions, but I can see that my support will only make her grow attached to me again. That was far from my thoughts when I offered her help, but she's clinging onto the past, now that she has nobody."

"That is so sad, Christian. I just wish there was a better way, but there isn't."

"No, and I won't dwell on this any longer. As you say, this is our special day and I won't have it dampened… Now, where was I?" I ask as I pull her down onto the bed.

"I think you were going to undress me, Mr Grey."

I look at the alarm clock on the bedside table and note it's nearly six. "We only have an hour, and I want to take my time in unwrapping you."

"So why are you waiting?" Her brow lifts and we are back to happy times.

I get up off of the bed and stand in front of her, towering above her like an alpha male that I feel. "Mrs Grey," I say as I hold my hand out. She grabs it and stands in front of me. I start to pick the flowers from her hair, trying not to pull any more strands from it's style. "Ana, you are so breathtaking today. I wish I didn't have to spoil you, but I just can't help myself."

"Spoil me as you wish." She pants.

"Turn around." She spins around on the spot and I unfasten the buttons from the middle of her back, down to her hips and my cock twitches when I discover no underwear. Then I untie the little invisible strap across her shoulder blades, which is keeping the very low cut dress on. She's not wearing a bra either, she can't do with the dress being backless. I slip my hands over her shoulders, but under the lace of her dress and move them forwards, towards her breasts. The dress slips off of her shoulders and moves down her body and onto the floor. "Oh Mrs Grey, that was far more easier than I had expected. _Free-buffing I see._ _"_

She senses my smile on her cheek and giggles. "I knew you would be pleased. I nearly mentioned that I wasn't wearing any undies at the alter when we kissed, but thought better of it. If Reverend Walsh had overheard, it would have made his already grey hair turn white."

"Or give him a coronary and me a full blown erection."

"You mean you didn't have one already?"

"Mrs Grey, we seem to be doing too much talking." I say as I steer our conversation to the present. "And I have far too many clothes on."

"Let me do the honours," she says as she quickly unties my cravat and unbuttons my waistcoat. "Mm, I think we could take this on honeymoon with us," she says as she holds the cravat in both hands and snaps it tight. "Would make a good blindfold. If you manage to get Elliot's from him before we leave, they would make matching restraints."

"I'll hunt him down before we leave. I'm sure he has already discarded it. We can add them to the collection of things that I have already packed from the playroom." I say as I remove my shirt and pants.

" _Mr Grey! You shock me!"_

"Don't play the innocent, Ana. Just because you are now my wife, it doesn't mean no kinky business. In fact, it gives me more liberty to be perverse with you."

"Glad to hear your kinky fuckery expertise is still on the cards, although I didn't really think you would give it up. Now where were we?" she asks as she drags me back to the bed.

"What do you want?" I breathe into her ear.

"Kiss me?"

"Where?"

"Down there." She points to her pussy and I fall down onto my knees and pull her to me by her hips. She nearly falls backwards onto the bed and I have to keep her still as I delve head first between her legs. I feel her hands grab and pull at my hair. I slowly remove one hand from her and bring it around so that I can thrust my fingers into her. But she protests. "Christian. I want your cock!"

"Yes… Oh yes, Mrs Grey." I stand and Ana jumps up into my arms, wrapping her legs around me. She is grinding herself against my prick and I almost cum, and I quickly place her down in the centre of the bed. I really want her to squirt over me, but we won't have time to shower, so I do the vanilla thing and take her missionary, knowing that she won't in this position. "Vanilla for now, Ana, we can be more _experimental_ on the jet," I pant out as I pump myself, ball deep into her. Her fingers wrap around my wrist and on feeling this, I glance at her hand. I get so emotional when I see both of her rings only inches away from my own, which she placed on my hand only a few hours ago. How odd it feels, but how right it looks. "Oh Ana, my sweet darling wife!" I cry out as I feel her pulsate around me.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

"Christian… We need to start getting ready if we are to leave on time," I say as I look at him playing with my hair.

"I think I've made you rather a mess."

"I'm sure you have," I say as I push him off of me. "Come on, Mr Grey, get up! I need to go for a pee."

After we make ourselves presentable, we make our way downstairs and into the throng of people still enjoying the dance. Kate and Mia see us and notice we have changed. They realise that we are about to leave.

"Ana! You have to throw your bouquet," Mia shouts out. She walks to where we are near the patio and hands me the flowers.

"What's the point of giving them to me, you will only end up with them again in a few seconds time."

"What's the fun in that?" she laughs.

All the single ladies gather around and the men behind the small feminine crowd. I turn and count to three, then throw it high into the air behind me. I hear shocked sounds and when I turn, I see Gail is holding them and smiling. I turn to where Taylor is and he's gone deathly white. Mia is pouting.

We have a final toast, which Elliot requests as he quickly hands out the drinks before making a speech. "Here's to Mr and Mrs Grey. I know you will have a happy life together, but please don't break the bed on honeymoon with your rampant sex sessions. I've already had to remodel your bedroom once. Cheers!" He smiles and gives Christian a cheeky wink and I go bright red.

"Lells, you know that was not the case. _It needed doing and I run out of closet space due to the invasion of the encroaching dresses._ _"_ We depart to a shower of confetti and rice. I am sure some went down the front of my dress and is now stuck in my cleavage. I also manage at the last minute to grab Elliot's cravat, which was hanging loose around his neck.

An hour later and we are on the runway at Sea-Tac. We walk to the jet, but as we reach the steps, Christian lifts me up and carries me up the stairs. "No Christian, you will fall!" I protest.

"Would I ever fall with you in my arms, Mrs Grey?" We are greeted by Stephan, the pilot, when we get to the top of the steps. He congratulates and welcomes us aboard, but gives little else away as to our destination. I feel silly as I'm still in Christian's arms and he won't put me down.

Christian enters the cabin of the plane and finally sets me down on my feet. "See, wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I hope you aren't going to do that to me each and every time we cross a doorway or threshold?"

"Of course I am," he confirms, grinning as he leads me to the seats near the rear of the plane. I know why he's put us here, as it's the closest to the bedroom. Gail and Taylor put their hand luggage by the seats closest to the front. I think those seats also recline into a single bed, so they can sleep most of the way. I know that as soon as we are allowed to unfasten our seat belts, Christian will have me in the bedroom and pinned to the bed.

His deft fingers make light work of the buckle on my seatbelt and pulls it tight. "Hey, mind Teddy!" I say, but I can't stop smiling when I see his expression turn somewhat worried. "It's okay, I was only kidding. You didn't hurt the baby, or me for that matter."

"Jeez Ana, I thought I had pulled it too harshly. Are you comfortable?" I nod and put his mind at rest.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm not saying. Wait for Stephan to say during his announcement. But that isn't our final destination, we need to take another charter from there, as the island doesn't allow jet engines."

I sit and try to think of where there are islands that don't allow jet planes. It must be remote. As I am trying to work my way around the world, via Google maps in my head, Gail comes over with a bottle of what looks like Bollinger. "Christian, I can't drink that!"

"It's not real, it's sparkling non alcoholic wine with pink food colouring," he snorts.

"What? But it's in a Bollinger bottle."

"I know," he sighs. "Confession time… I asked mom to fill a couple of empty bottles from the wedding breakfast. I wanted the pink bubbles experience again."

"You kid," I laugh.

"Yep! That's what mom said. I'm so giddy today that I just don't care any more. So Mrs Grey, care for a glass."

"Yes please!"

Fifteen minutes later and after we've finished our drinks, Stephan comes over the loud speakers.

-o0O0o-

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Stephan and I will be your pilot for the duration of this flight.

Our flight time will be approximately eleven hours. We will be flying at an altitude of thirty five thousand feet and will land in Saint Lucia at around seven o'clock tomorrow morning.

Please make sure your seat backs are in their full upright position and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to 'aeroplane' mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you."

-o0O0o-

"Saint Lucia! As in the West Indies? Are we going to Barbados?" Kate always wanted to go there, she went on and on about it at one point, showing me pictures on the Internet, which I must admit were breathtaking.

"Nope! Slightly more elite than Barbados."

"Elite? You haven't booked a private island?"

"No, but we are going to quite an exclusive retreat, which is privately owned."

"Mr Grey, will you just spill. The suspense is killing me."

"Mustique."

"Must what? _Eeek!_ " I giggle. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I know where Mustique is, it's where Princess Margaret had a house back in the 70's," I squeal. "I wonder if we will have an ocean view from our hotel room?"

"I rented a villa for the duration of our stay and understand it overlooks the sea. It's more private than having rooms at the Cotton House or Firefly hotels. There is absolutely nothing to do there other than relax and chill out, Ana. The in-house entertainment will mainly consist of us in our bedroom, or maybe a midnight skinny dip in the pool." He smirks at me. "Now Mrs Grey, have you turned your phone to aeroplane or preferably off?"

"Yes, I did it in the car."

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

The plane starts to move and Ana looks out of the window. She's giddy with excitement, but not overly so as she had been when we returned from Savannah. She squeals when she feels the jet lift off of the runway and into the sky. I have to laugh at her childlike behaviour, she's just so adorable.

"I thought you were used to flying?"

"Why do you say that? I've only flown twice before I met you," she says with a smile, which doesn't reach her eyes. I wince, thinking that must have been when she was sixteen, to and from the place where she nearly starved to death.

"Sorry, I just thought you would have been used to flying." I shrug and Ana realises what I mean. I would have thought she at least visited her mother after husband number three, but looks like she didn't. Should I be shocked at that fact? Thinking on it, if her mother can't even be bothered to be in her life when she is getting married and having a baby, then why should she care any other time.

At this point, the sign comes up saying we can unfasten our seat belts and it's an excuse to change the subject. "Would you care to join me in our bedroom?"

I hold out my hand and as she stands up, I lift her again and carry her to the back of the bedroom. "Oh Christian, you cave man."

* * *

We are laying in post coital bliss, actually it's multiple post coital bliss. We have just fucked four times in a row within an hour. My cock hasn't deflated during that time and I've just realised why. "Fucking Elliot! I bet he slipped me fucking Viagra in the champagne he handed out before we left."

"Do you think he would have done such a stupid thing? What if you're allergic to it?"

"That prick doesn't think of the consequences. I thought the drink looked odd in the glass. It had a funny tinge to it, but I didn't think anything of it. I was getting over aroused in the car, but just put it down to being in close proximity to you. I nearly raised the privacy screen and made out with you on the back seat just to get rid of my hard on, but didn't want to mess you up again."

Ana looks down my body and giggles. "Shit Christian, it's still standing to attention. How much did he give you?"

"It must be at least 100mg, if not more and you shouldn't go above that. I only used 50mg before and didn't have this effect."

"When did you need to use Viagra? You are always so potent."

Oh shit, do I admit it was our first time? "Erm? Please don't laugh, but I used it on the night I took your v-card. Hard as it might be to believe, but it was the first time standing in for anyone and felt like it was a bit of a test. I didn't want to be deflated due to nerves, not when the issue that had brought me to you was _deflation._ "

"What? The first time you were the proxy?"

"The proxy? What an odd way of looking at it, but yes."

"Well, you stood in for another. Would you prefer I called you a surrogate?"

"No, that makes me sound like a baby maker."

"Well, you are," she giggles as her hand goes to rest on Teddy. "I think we are in need of sorting out your cock. How long does it take to wear off?.. The Viagra."

"Up to five hours, but the amount Elliot has probably drugged me with, I might still be stiff when we land."

Ana crawls down the bed and I instantly know what she is going to do. I lay back with my hands resting above my head, almost in a submissive position. I feel her lips brush along the tip of my dick. My hand wanders down her back and over her ass and she shifts to face away from me, bringing her bottom closer so that I can have a feel.

I have a good view of her pussy, which is all creamy from my jizz. I want to lick her clean. "Straddle my face, baby!" I command. She stops and looks at me in confusion. "69… please."

"Oh Mr Grey. _If you insist, then I must obey_ ," she replies seductively.

 _God, she_ _'_ _s so sexy._

As I feast on Ana, I feel my cock being sucked. Both of us groaning and gasping for breath as we take to each other. As I lick circles around her clit, I stuff my fingers inside of her and a wave of cum oozes out and trickles down her slit, which allows me to lap it up. This act alone sends me shooting into Ana's mouth. I groan against her and the vibrations of my voice makes her climax and I can feel her contractions against my lips.

"Jeez, that was one fucking experience!" I wheeze out between gasping breaths.

Ana shifts from me and sits up. She has my cum on her chin and I pull her down in order to clean it off. "Do I get a medal for my clean up routine, Mrs Grey?"

"Oh, but it's with one purpose only."

" _Don't know what you mean, baby!"_

"You know full well, Christian. You have said it before. Your intent is to make me all messy again."

"Mmm… but it's a dirty job and someone has to do it."

Another hour of love making and I find my cock has thankfully started to deflate. I think Ana nearly fell to sleep in my arms, during our last fuck and think I need to stop before I end up taking her in her sleep.

 _That would never do, Grey!_

It's been a long day and think it's best we both try and get some sleep before the plane lands. I look at my watch and notice it's nearly ten, so we have another nine hours before we land.

I settle down and pull Ana into my front as I spoon her from behind. "Goodnight, Mr Grey," I hear her mumble.

"Night baby. Love you."

"Love you too," came a quiet but sweet reply.

 _Bliss._

* * *

 **AN**

Disclaimer - I know this shouldn't need to be said, but please don't try the Viagra in a drink prank. I don't want to give anyone ideas that could turn out disastrously wrong.

Remember to follow if you aren't already and help me reach my target. :)


	54. Vol 4 - Paradise Forever

**AN - a lot of images added to pinterest for this chapter, plus 2 videos, one of the Island and one of a tour around the Plantation House that Christian leased for the honeymoon.**

* * *

 **27th August 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

It's been a heady fortnight on this beautiful, picturesque island. The sun is a constant, but it's not too hot to be unbearable and as it's out of tourist season, it's been remarkably peaceful.

We have been lucky that there has been no threats of hurricanes or storms, which is quite common this time of year. Only a couple of days of light showers have hindered our sun worshipping, and on those days, we spent the whole day worshipping each other.

I can't believe it's been nearly two weeks since we arrived. Christian once again carried me over the threshold, but this time he blindfolded me with his cravat.

 ** _*** Flashback_**

"No peeking Ana, I want this to be a surprise," he whispers as he ties the scarf around my eyes. We are still on the small charter plane, having landed on a very minute landing strip in the middle of a tropical paradise. I was only allowed to glance out the window for a few moments before he hid my view.

"How will I know where to walk, if I can't see?"

"I will guide you to the car. A Jeep comes with the accommodation and one of the staff is here to pick us up. No peeking until I say, okay?"

"Yes, but don't let go of my hand, or I'll panic. Even in the car, those things don't have doors and I'll end up falling out."

"Looking at the vehicle, I think we will be sitting in the back," he chuckles, but I don't like that idea. It will be like sitting in the back of a pick-up truck, only more cramped.

"Sir, I have an aerial picture of the island, so Gail and I can walk. It can't be more than a couple of miles and it will be a pleasure to take a stroll." Gail nods her agreement. "You can sit with Mrs Grey in the rear seats and I'll put the luggage in the back."

We drive for about ten minutes and the car stops. I assume we are at the villa, but Christian doesn't say anything. I hear him tell the driver to go in first, as he wants to carry me through to the rear terrace. I sigh, but know that Christian wants to do this.

I hold my arms out like a baby wanting his mother, and Christian takes me into his embrace. He carries me into the building and it suddenly cools down. I think all the windows and doors are open, but the fact it's in the shade means it's at least a few degrees lower. I feel the heat of the sun again before long and we must have walked through the house and out the back. He sets me down on my feet and spins me around a quarter of a turn and starts to untie my blindfold. "Keep your eyes shut Ana, until I say."

My eyes are scrunched up. I don't want anything to get through until he says. "Open."

In front of me is heaven on earth. I almost want to cry and my bottom lip starts to quiver. "Ana?" Christian asks as he sees my reaction.

"Christian, I don't know what to say. You were right, it's paradise."

"Good, for a second there I thought I'd made a mistake."

"How can this be a mistake? It's overwhelmingly beautiful."

"Just like you, babe." He takes me into his arms and holds me close, but I turn when I hear the chink of glasses.

"Oh, people!" I say, stating the obvious. The lad can't be more than twenty and has the most dazzling smile I've seen.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs Grey, my name is Malik, I am your butler and driver during your stay."

Wow, multitasking. He looks too young, but is very charming. His strong West Indian accent makes it hard to understand him, but I'm sure I will get used to it in no time.

"I understand you have staff with you?"

"Yes," Christian states. "You briefly saw them at the airport. They will be along shortly. Mrs Jones is the housekeeper and Mr Taylor is my security guard. I assume you have been briefed?"

"Yes sir. Mother and my sisters were told yesterday that we will be supervised by Mrs Jones. It is not uncommon for visitors to bring their own household with them."

"So all the staff here are family?" I ask. That's so sweet.

"Yes, a few properties here on the island are maintained by a whole family. We live at the bottom of the hill in a small house, which is also owned by my employer."

"What are their names?" We really need to be introduced, but there is time.

"Mother is called Jade and my sisters are Anya and Naomi. They are in the kitchen, preparing your lunch."

"We look forward to meeting with them, shortly," Christian says, but my belly grumbles at the mention of food. I ate sparingly on the jet this morning, as the flight during the night was slightly turbulent and it made me queasy, but now I am ravenous. "Are you both fine with jerk seasoning?"

"Yes. The spicier the better. Jerk chicken?" Christian asks and Malik confirms this. It will be with a pineapple salsa, something that I haven't had before. I'm sure there will be many culinary firsts here.

I look down at the table, where the drinks have been placed. "Are these non alcoholic? They look delicious." I also spy the nibbles he has set down and delve in.

"Yes ma'am. I was told to bring you soft drinks and fruit juices, as you do not take spirits."

"No, I can't as I'm pregnant." When I announce my condition, his glorious smile returns. He congratulates us and leaves us to enjoy the view.

"Do you want to take a tour of the house, I'm dying to see what the bedroom looks like."

Christian takes my hand and leads me inside, but not before I grab my orange cocktail and a few more nuts from the table. We enter the living area, it's open on all sides and has a vaulted ceiling with several ceiling fans. The furnishings are all in white, making the room very airy. We walk along the corridor and come to what Christian was on the hunt for. "Ah, the bedroom." He grabs my drink and places it down on the table in the hallway, picks me up once more and carries me into the master bedroom. Again, the room mimics that of the lounge, a vaulted ceiling with fans and light furnishings. The bed stands out as the main component of the room. It's a four poster with white muslin drapes and I wonder if they are for mosquitoes.

Christian walks over to the open windows and looks out. "Good, it's a private terrace. Wouldn't want anyone wandering in from outside whilst I'm making love to my wife." He saunters towards me with that look in his eye, which only means one thing.

 _ ***** End of flashback.**_

Christian and I are languishing by the pool on the outdoor four poster bed, and I'm looking at what is happening back home on my blackberry, Christian is reading beside me. I'm not sure what his book is about, but he's been engrossed in it for the past two days. "Oh my god!" I exclaim as I look at my in-box. "Kate has sent through a clip of a news article from Savannah. Apparently mom's been sued for giving false information to the gazette and they have had to print a retraction and apologise to us for what they printed. Not only are they asking for the money back, but twenty thousand in compensation."

"I was told last week about it, but didn't want to ruin our time here by telling you, maybe I should have said… You're not concerned, are you?"

"No, of course not and thanks for not telling me. Even though I don't like secrets, I can understand why you didn't say anything… She did this to herself, but it makes me wonder if she will ask for help when we get back home."

"Do you want to help her?" Christian asks, he's put his book down so must be worried that I have even mentioned it.

"No, she will come up against a brick wall if she asks. That woman has lost all my respect."

"Good! Because I don't want her to have a penny of our money. Not after she told you to kill Teddy!"

I turn and see my husband eyeing me up and down, all thoughts of my mother now gone. "What's the matter? Do I have a spider on me‽"

"No," he chuckles. Apparently, I have said that several times over the past two weeks, as I had one crawling over me the first night we were here. "You need more sun cream as you look rather red."

I pick the bottle of lotion up and hand it to him. He smiles and takes pleasure in spreading the cool cream over my back and legs as I'm lying on my front. "Do you want me to do your front?" he asks. I smile as I know what he wants to do. I have already taken my bikini top off and he wants to rub lotion into my breasts.

"Not yet, Mr Grey. I want to stay on my front for a while." Thankfully, Christian decided to ban everyone from the back of the house, including Taylor and Gail, so that we can sunbath naked. He didn't like the white strap lines my bikini produced, so said he wouldn't be offended if I were to sunbath nude from time to time, but he would send everyone away first. The terrace is not overlooked in any direction and there is a very strict fly-zone control in operation over the island, and there are times in the day where no planes are permitted. "You can help me untie my bikini briefs and do my bum cheeks if you want." I laugh when I see him rub his hands together with glee, and he starts to untie the thin straps at either side of my hips. He pulls them off with one swoop and they land on the floor.

"Oh baby, you have such soft skin." He bends down and bites one of my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm not a soft peach that you can nibble on!" I laugh, but he has already moved above me. I turn over underneath him and see the glint in his eyes. "You want to make love?" He nods. "Here?" He smiles his answer. I part my legs and he settles between them. I can feel his cock pressing against me, but he still has his shorts on.

"Oh Mrs Grey, what are we going to do when we go back home, back to reality. I will miss you during the day."

"We can always run away and stay on this island forever," I sigh, but I say it as a joke.

"Not such a bad idea. I could buy this house and we could come here for long weekends."

"You can't! Christian it will cost a fortune… and who is to say the owner is willing to sell." I look at him and he has that 'should I/shouldn't I' look on his face. The same one that he had when he told me he had bought SIP. "Christian, what are you not telling me?"

"We exchanged contracts yesterday and the money transferred over this morning." He smiles, but it falls instantly. "Ana, say something."

I push my way to sit up, making Christian sit up and mirror my pose. "You can't, you are already spending so much on the Mercer Island properties."

"Baby, when will you realise we can afford it. I will be selling both Escala properties, which will bring in several million. The penthouse in New York, which is sitting idol, will fetch around seventy million. It's prime real estate as it overlooks Central Park."

"Seventy million! Oh my! But you need the place in New York. How often do you go there?"

"I bought it five years ago, when the business started to pick up. It was a tax evasion and nothing else. I've been there three times since I bought it and my associates use it more than me. It's a business asset and not a home. It has been used to impress the owners of businesses I wanted to purchase in the future."

"It's your lure. An enticement before you snatch a company from under the owner's nose."

"Yes, if you like to put it that way. But I don't need it, as I have learned to be a harsh business man and I don't need to soften the blow any more."

"How much?"

"What for? Here? Not as much as you are imagining."

"Tell me, Christian."

He sighs. "Twelve Million."

"Did you just phone him out of the blue? I mean… it's probably not something that happens everyday."

"No, Malik mentioned that he and his family will be out of a job by the end of the year. When I asked, he explained that the owner was getting old and wanted to sell the house. They thought their jobs would transfer to the new owner, but they were all given notice as the property would have been marketed as a private dwelling and not a commercial venture."

"So you bought it? This morning?"

"Yes. All the staff will be kept on, as they are good at their jobs."

"Ana? Can we make love now?" He asks as his fingers glide along my arm.

"Yes, but I need to get over my shock first."

"Well, whilst you get over _your shock_ , I'm going for a swim. I'll see you in ten minutes, hopefully by then I can take you to bed."

"I thought we were making love here?"

"We can if you prefer, but I'll need to put lotion on your front, unless you want me from behind?" he twitches his brows and I laugh, as he looks like a pervert… he is a pervert, my pervert, my mad, sexy, handsome, caring megalomaniac of a pervert.

I watch as he dives into the pool and I feel the remnants of the splash hit my back. "Hey, I'm all wet now!"

"Come here, it's warm. We can make love in the pool." He swims over to me and rests his elbows on the edge. I sit up on the bed and he grabs my foot. "Come on Ana, I seem to remember 'obey' being in your wedding vows."

"I wondered when that was going to be used on me," I get up and go over to him. Sitting on the edge of the pool, I first put my legs in to gauge the temperature, but Christian parts my knees and comes between them wrapping his arms around my hips. "So Mr Grey, you want me to get in to the pool or have me sit here?"

He pushes away from the edge and beckons me into the water with is index finger. "Come here!" he states very firmly and I see an expression I haven't seen in weeks. His voice is masterful, and I wonder if C has stowed away on holiday with us.

I slide into the warm water and make my way over to him. "C?" I ask gingerly. When I see his smile, my belly flips over with anticipation. "I've missed you so much."

As I glide through the water, he comes forward to shorten the distance. When I am in arms reach he pulls me to him and tells me to not look at him. My eyes cast down and I gaze into the depths of the pool, where I notice he has removed his trunks. "Put your arms behind your back. For obvious reasons I won't restrain you, but I want you to clasp your hands together." I nod, but I don't look at him.

I feel his hand reach round my thigh and the other around my back, so I don't fall backwards. As he lifts me, I instinctively wrap both my legs around his middle and this allows him to move his hand from my thigh, up to my ass. I still have my hands behind my back and this makes me feel very vulnerable. "Don't worry, I have you," he states as he pushes his cock into me and rocks gently. "Look at me." My eyes flicker up to him and I see love in his expression. Our lips are so close, but do not touch and we inhale each other's breaths. This is so intimate, but I'm not even touching him. I have abandoned myself to him, letting him take control of me. He loosens his grip on me and I lay back into the pool. The rocking motion causes the water to ripple over me and across my breasts. It feels like he is caressing me and my nipples stand proud. "That's it baby, feel the water lapping at your body." I start to tremble and I feel him sink deeper into me. He is almost at breaking point and his pace quickens with short repetitive thrusts. His cock is now rubbing my most inner spot and I feel the wave of tingles over my body. It takes a nanosecond for me to see stars as I erupt around him. He pulls me tight to him and he growls out as he cums.

"That's it, we are spending another two weeks here."

"Yes," I breathe as I'm still in that place called utopia, and I am still subdued from being with C.

"You're not arguing the case?"

"No."

"Ana?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." He chuckles at my lack of cooperation to communicate. I am in a state of bliss and my brain is not functioning right at this moment.

We move to the edge of the pool and he lifts me up, so that I am sitting on the edge. He is between my legs again, my thighs resting on his shoulders. "You are going to kill me, do you know that?" I am still out of breath and he wants to continue his attack on me.

"You're made of sterner stuff than that," he says as he starts to kiss the inside of my thigh. But as his gaze travels up my body, he stops and stares at my belly.

"What's the matter?"

"Teddy's showing. I never noticed it before, but the way you are sitting, you have a definite bump."

"I can't have, it's too early."

"You're just over ten weeks. I have been at this angle a hundred times and you look different." He brings his hand up and skims his fingers across what he thinks is a bump. I look down and it does look thicker around that part, maybe not a bump, but definitely some change there.

I look at him and his face is wet. I'm not sure if it's from the pool or tears. Then I know they are tears, as several trickle down his cheeks. "Do you think it's a boy or girl?" he asks.

"I don't know. We have never discussed the sex. Do you have a preference?"

"No… Well yes, but I'm not saying as I don't want you to feel disappointed if it's not what I want. So long as it's healthy with all the digits, then I will be happy."

He lifts himself out of the pool and sits beside me. "This place may be heaven, Ana, but I live in paradise everyday that you are with me."

We sit, wrapped up in each other for ten more minutes, before Christian pulls away. "We need to get dressed. The planes will start to fly over again soon." He stands and holds his hand out. I grab it and clamber to my feet. It's nearly lunchtime and we make our way back into the house, after dressing in our swimwear. I find one of the sarongs with shoulder straps and put it on like a dress over my bikini. That will do for now, it's light and breezy and covers everything.

"You really shouldn't cover yourself up."

"I do it for your own good." He looks confused. "If I didn't, we wouldn't eat as you will drag me off to the bedroom and we'll go hungry."

"I told you, you were a siren."

"Well, this siren has a conscience. I won't let you starve to death due to my enticements."

* * *

 **10th September 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I wake up to the sounds of the waves crashing on the sands and the fresh breeze that is blowing in from the sea.

Ana is fast asleep beside me and I smile at what day it is. It's Ana's birthday and she isn't aware that I will hand her the papers to the Mustique house this morning. It's in her name, she thinks it's in mine, but I want this for her. We only have a week left here, but hope that we'll return at least once a month until she can't fly due to her pregnancy. Then once she is recovered from the birth, we can recommence our monthly visits as a family.

"Ana, darling," I coo softly into her ear. She mumbles something incoherent. "Wake up, birthday girl." Her eyes spring open and she sits bolt upright. Her hair is a mess, but she's still beautiful.

"It's the tenth?" she asks. I think we have both lost track of the days, but I had her birthday as an alert on my phone. I bend over the side of the bed and grab the envelope, which I had hidden last night.

Handing it to her, she smiles. "This is a big card." I grin at the thought of me writing out a card. I don't think I've done that since I was twelve.

"Open it!"

Ana makes light work of the seal and pulls out the papers. She frowns as she sees they are official documents. She looks over them, each sheet that she peruses makes her eyes grow bigger and bigger. She gulps back when she sees her sole name as owner.

"Happy birthday, darling."

"This is too much, you can't do this."

"I can and I have. I wanted you to have it. I'll deal with the running of the place and pay the bills, so don't worry about that. I just wanted you to have something of your own."

"I have something of my own… You!"

"Don't you want it?" I feel slightly upset and she notices my reaction.

"Yes, of course. Oh Christian, I am not ungrateful, I'm just a bit in shock." She starts to cry.

"So you like it?"

"I love it! Don't ever think that I don't," she blubbers.

I wipe the tears away and kiss her eyes, to ease her sobs. She calms down enough for me to ask one last question. "So, Mrs Grey, how grateful are you?" I pull her down onto the bed, where we stay until early afternoon.

* * *

I am waiting on the veranda for my date for the evening. Ana and I are going out tonight and I've booked a table at the Cotton Hotel restaurant. It's renowned for the seafood and even boasts of a sushi menu.

In walks my wife, wearing a long summer dress in red with cream flowers. The front is low, but not so much that I tell her to change. "Don't bend forward in that dress."

"Oh, is it too much? Should I change?"

"No, you look beautiful, maybe too beautiful. I think we should stay in tonight."

"Oh no, Mr Grey. You promised me dinner out!" She's smiling, so I know she's not really annoyed.

"As you wish, but as I said. Don't bend forward."

"I've taped it to me."

"What? You have stuck your dress to your skin?"

"Of course. All the celebs do it and in this I feel like a celebrity," she giggles as she twirls around. Oh, how I love that sound and I have heard it in an abundance for the past month.

"You will feel like one when you read through the stack of newspapers mom has saved up for us. Some of the shots from the boat are on-line and they're rather impressive, considering they were so far out in the water."

We make our way to the restaurant in the Jeep. Taylor and Gail will also be dining there, but at the other end of the room, as I want privacy. Taylor parks the car and I escort my wife into the restaurant, where we are seated immediately in a secluded corner near the door that leads out to the balcony. I had already enquired if we could have privacy away from the crowd and the manager was happy to oblige. Taylor and Gail spend the first hour sitting at the bar, as they wish to eat later.

"I think I'll order the ribs with sweet potato." Ana's eyes light up as she chooses her main. I'm having the sashimi from the sushi menu, but ask for it as a main course and double the portions. Ana wants to have it also, but she can't risk the raw fish.

"One more week left before we go back to the real world. How are you feeling about that?" I ask, as I'm hoping she will stay at home.

"I feel like I've been spoilt for the past month or so. I don't know." She frowns as she thinks about real life.

"You don't have to, you know. You can do whatever you want. Is there anything you wanted to do, but couldn't because of having to earn a wage or go to college?"

"Yes, but it sounds silly." She fidgets in her seat, wondering if she should tell me.

"Out with it, Mrs Grey. You know I will wheedle it out of you somehow."

"Okay. I wanted to write a children's book. Ever since high school."

"So, why don't you try. It can be dedicated to Teddy."

"Because I have to work."

"No you don't. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Do you have a plot?"

"Yes, sort of. But it's all very vague."

"So, why don't you resign and start your writing? By the time the on-line store is set up next year and we have Teddy for real, you can go back to work and have your office at home, like we agreed."

"What? Take a sabbatical?"

"Yeah, you could say that. You can take a year. That should be enough time, and if not I can easily work the timetable for the on-line store around what you want to do. No rush."

"You're so good to me, Christian. I don't deserve you."

"Don't say that," my heart leaps into my throat at her words. "It's me who doesn't deserve you. You have changed me in every way and for the better. Ana, I was an empty shell before you and you have filled me with love. Love that I have for you and my family. You've seen how mom is now with me, she never hugged me before, and I certainly couldn't accept her words of endearment. But you have taught me that I can give and receive it." I grab her hand and bring it up to kiss her fingers. She starts to cry again, she's so emotional nowadays.

"Sorry, it's the baby." She wipes her eyes with her fingers and sniffs back her runny nose.

"Do you want my handkerchief?" I ask as I hand it to her. "I'll allow Teddy to upset you for now, but not in sixteen years time when he or she is arguing and crashing doors."

"What will you do? You can't seriously think of spanking them, they'll be too old."

"I won't spank them at all. Ana I can't do that, besides mother deals out the punishments in our house."

I wink and she snorts her reply. "So it will be _Wait till your mother gets home!_ or _Wait till your mother finds out!_ _"_

"Yep, pretty much. Of course you can threaten them with me, which will entail withdrawal of their allowances. That worked well for Mia. _We can have that as a mean dad punishment._ _"_

"So I get to ground them indefinitely and you remove their funds. They will hate us for it."

"They?"

"You wanted six, didn't you?"

"Only if you want them. See how it goes. This one in you now might be the devil reincarnated and you might run screaming to the doctor to have your tubes tied."

"Gosh, you make parenthood sound terrible."

"If the little one is anything like I was, god help us."

"Christian, you had… issues to contend with. Our one will be loved and cared for all its life. He or she will be surrounded by people who love him or her, even Sawyer is looking forward to a baby in the house."

"He can play daddy with Hannah, not you. You're mine! You're both mine!"

The music changes and Lonestar comes over the speaker, just as I had arranged with the manager. "Care to dance?" I hold my hand out and she takes it, we make our way to the outside and dance a slow smooch on the balcony, where no-one can see us. As the music comes to an end, Ana whispers to me. "Can we go home? Make love to me, Christian. Make me yours again."


	55. Vol 4 - Pink or Blue

**AN**

 **Just a heads up to say there isn't much left to the story, I envisage maybe three or four chapters left, so this chapter and the remaining will go at a quicker pace (but may be longer in length)**

Glad you liked it being a romantic honeymoon rather than drama with angry Christian all the time (no bare boobies tantrum, hickies and cuff-link welts on wrists for me)

 **Joan Goldman 9 -** yep definately a one track mind.

 **Reds 77 -** I already thought of a retaliation with Elliot, you read my mind ;) Yeah, Mia took a 6 mth course and an exam at the end, she can do whatever she wants with the money, but it will probably go on shoes, lol

 **sherryola -** thanks for reading (non stop I would imagine) Sorry you don't like drunk Christian, I find him so easy to write drunk and act the fool, a bit like Elliot is all the time (another character I like writing)

 **CTHEWOODS -** Hey, where you been? lol. I thought you gave up the story. Pinterest board is getting big. adding more for this chapter, which is quite long.

 **Pinterest link in the main summary. Images and videos are added with most chapters , including this one.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

 **Saturday 17th September 2011**

It's early morning and Ana is in the shower, getting ready for our journey home. She spent most of last night fretting and finally fell to sleep exhausted. She's come to love this place and is so upset that we have to leave, but civilisation calls us and we have to return to our former existence in Seattle. I'm sure she will get over it soon enough, and it's not as if we aren't coming back again.

"Baby, we have to leave in half an hour." I know she's probably upset in the shower and the running water is drowning out the sound. I walk into the bathroom and open the cubicle door. She's standing in the middle of the shower, pouting with the water pouring over her head, she looks like a drowned rat. "Come on, darling," I say as I hold my hands out to her. "We'll come back in a few weeks."

"My bubble is bursting! I don't want to leave."

" _Well, you could always stay here on your own, as I have a multi-billion dollar empire I have to run and have to return home,"_ I tease as I walk away.

"No, come back! Christian!" She gets out and jumps in front of the bedroom door, blocking my exit.

"Ana, please. We have to get ready. You now have twenty five minutes to dress, dry your hair and finish packing."

"What!" she exclaims as she runs frantically around the room, where she collects her make-up, brushes and folic acid tablets from the dressing table. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, but you ignored me. _Then again, you probably didn't hear me above the sobbing._ _"_ She stops dead in the middle of the room and starts sulking and I have to bite my lips together to stop myself from showing how amused I am. "Oh baby, we'll come back next month for a long weekend. Leave Thursday and come back Monday? Choose the date and I'll ensure that Andrea keeps my diary clear."

"Okay."

"Bet you're glad I bought the place now. It's here to come back to whenever you want, just give me a couple of weeks notice to sort out my diaries."

"Sorry, I'm being a spoilt brat."

"I know freckle face, but you're _my_ spoilt brat and I love that you love your birthday present, even if you are having a tantrum over leaving." I tease and this makes her finally lighten up. "Now get ready."

We say goodbye to the staff and tell them I will be in contact with them via email in a week or two, and we will keep weekly updates by that method. I bought Malik a laptop and set up Internet in their small house down the hill, which came with the main property. I must say that it's in need of an update, so at some point I will arrange for a total decoration of the place, as the contract says it's the owner's responsibility.

Luckily, the previous owner had agreed to cancel all bookings he had as part of the purchase deal, as I don't want people in here that I don't know. If anyone turns up, or he gets any problems then he will have to deal with them. I paid two million above the value of the property as compensation, so he can't complain about whining holiday makers. This will be our retreat and only close friends and family will be allowed to stay here. Malik is aware that if anyone turns up without my prior contact, then he is to let me know. I will contact the owner, who will be responsible for putting them up at one of the hotels. Hopefully this won't happen, but who knows?

* * *

We have landed in Seattle and the weather outside is colourless. It's amazing how the scenery reacts to the sun's light. Boy, does it look gloomy outside compared to the vivid shades of Mustique.

It's just gone eight in the evening and our flight took just under the eleven hours. We spent most of the time in the bedroom, just cuddling up and talking. I don't think she was in the mood for anything more physical, as she was still snuffling away when we boarded the plane and not in a happy frame of mind. I feel a bit like I've given a kid a box full of candy, only to grab it back after they have tasted the first one.

Sawyer has met us in the SUV and Gail is having to sit with us in the back, next to Ana. When we arrive back at Escala, Sawyer parks the car and we get out. I am about to lift Ana into my arms again, when Sawyer asks for a quiet word. "Sir, I didn't know whether to tell you in front of Mrs Grey, but Mrs Wilks has been calling non-stop. She couldn't get hold of Mrs Grey on her mobile, so has called the house phone every couple of days, to see if you were back. I didn't think it was necessary to call you on your honeymoon, as she didn't stipulate it was an emergency. I did, however, hear frustration in her voice."

"She wants help, I'm sure of it. You've seen the papers I assume?"

"Yes sir. That's what I told Ryan."

"Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell her later." I walk back to my wife and lift her into my arms. "Mrs Grey, I think we have a couple of thresholds to cross."

We travel up to the penthouse alone, leaving the others to wait for the staff elevator. When the doors open, I carry her into the apartment and set her down. "I thought you said a couple of thresholds?"

"I did, the elevator has two thresholds, getting in and getting out."

"Oh, I thought you would carry me into the bedroom, then the playroom, the bathroom, TV room, library and study."

"The study doesn't have a door."

"No, but it has a threshold."

I grab her and pick her up again, which makes her squeal. "So you want a tour of the apartment, Mrs Grey? Mm? Where first?" I feign indecisiveness as I look around the room.

"Christian! PUT! ME! DOWN!" she squawks.

"Not until we have been through every room." We proceed to walk about the apartment with Ana in my arms, having a rather weird conversation. But the silliness of it all just mimics our moods.

"Oh dear lord! Please help me."

"He won't help you, Mrs Grey."

"I know, but it was worth a try. I doubt he thinks he can help, he's just given up."

"But I haven't, that's the main thing to remember. I will be your doting husband forever and will never give up. _"_

"Oh, the ever so romantic Mr Christian Grey."

"I am and you made me this way. I'm a soppy romancer now, not the hardened sex god of yesteryear. I blame it on you"

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"I don't know, but I'm rather giddy in love."

"You better put me down then, before you drop me."

"Oh I have a good firm grip on you _wifey_ , you're not going anywhere."

At this point, Ana feels my forehead for fever. "You're not hot?"

"You are though, I can feel you're not wearing any undies again Ana, and my fucking cock is rock hard."

"I like the feeling of being free."

"So do I."

"You gonna let it hang out then?"

"Eh?"

"Being free, you gonna let it dangle?"

"No, it's too stiff to dangle. Standing perpendicular to my body will be a more apt description... I meant _you_ being free… Easy access."

"We could be free together."

"I'm lost…"

"We're in the library."

"No, lost the plot of the conversation."

"Me too, just take me to the playroom."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

We are lying on the bed in the playroom, and my thoughts wander to what Sawyer said earlier, and I know I have to tell her about Carla calling. I don't want to dampen the mood, but know I'd better say something before she calls again.

"Ana… Sawyer told me that your mom has been calling the house phone whilst we've been away. She couldn't get hold of you on your mobile. I assume you blocked her."

"Yeah, I downloaded a call blocker app from blackberry store before the wedding. I thought she would contact me somehow and actually half expected her to be on our doorstep when we got back. But then, _that would be too much trouble for her to fly across the country for help_ … Did Sawyer say what she said?"

"She told him nothing, but he said she sounded annoyed, probably as he wouldn't pass on a message."

"Good! She can sit there and stew… I'm not gonna call her. If I did, I would regret it." I pull her closer to me in an attempt to comfort her, as I can tell she's trying to hide the fact she's upset. "What I don't understand is why she refused to accept that I was happy… Is she so against me marrying and settling down?"

"I think she has a very poor view of men."

"You can say _that_ again!"

" _She has a ver-"_

"Shoosh!" Ana puts her hand over my mouth, but I stick my tongue out and lick her fingers, and it's all playfulness again.

All too soon though, I remember my brother and his stupid trick. "I need to call Elliot about his prank. Do you think I should do something to retaliate?"

"Just make him wince at his actions. Tell him the honeymoon was a disaster as you ended up in hospital and had to have surgery to reduce the blood in your cock, as it wouldn't go down."

"Ana! Where did you hear about that happening?"

"One of the women's mags. They say all sorts in there."

"Okay, here goes." I dial his number and he picks up on second ring."

"Hey bro, you're back!" He sounds all chirpy.

"You fucking prick!"

"What? What have I done?"

"You know what you did. You are one fucked up fucker, do you know that Elliot?"

"Erm?.. Yeah, but that's nothing new."

"Do you know where I spent my wedding night?"

"On the jet?"

"Yeah, with my dick in an ice bucket."

I hear a roar of laughter and I nearly join in, but add. "Then after landing, we had to seek out the local hospital, where I had to stay in overnight."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _Oh._ They had to operate. Do you know what it's like to have a fucking six inch needle rammed into your cock… More than once! And that's not via the eye. How much did you give me?"

"Two hundred," his voice is trembling.

"Elliot! That's double the maximum dose. You fucking idiot, I could have had a heart attack. You wrecked my honeymoon, so we had to extend it _and_ you've upset Ana. All because you wanted to pull a prank. Well thanks a lot!"

Ana has buried her head in the pillow, trying to stifle her laughter. I'm biting my lips together, but I think I am going to crack.

"I'm sorry bro. Fuck, a six inch needle?"

"And it wasn't a thin one. It had the girth of a Macdonald's drinking straw." At this, I hear Ana snort.

 _Fuck, she_ _'_ _ll give me away._

"What was that?"

"Ana, she's sobbing as she's still upset. You dick head."

"Hang on, that weren't crying, she snorted. You're fucking pulling my leg, bro."

"No I'm not," and with that I burst out laughing when I see Ana's bright red face peering up at me from under her pillow.

"Ha ha, very funny. So did it work."

"Yeah, but I'm not happy you drugged me. It wouldn't go down for nearly three hours. Great fucking session though."

"Christian!" Ana cries out in disbelief.

"I need to think of a fitting punishment for you though, Elliot. Maybe I'll ban you from staying at the villa I've just purchased in Mustique."

"You what? You own a villa in that place you went to?"

"Nope, I said I bought it. Ana owns it, it's her birthday present."

"Jeez, I get a frigging bottle of aftershave and your wife gets a dream house in the Caribbean. I'm doing something wrong here."

"Yeah, drugging me, plus you're not my wife."

"But you enjoyed yourself and Ana must have been all smiles when you landed."

I ignore his comment and continue to talk, but Ana gets rather bored when it moves onto fishing, so she starts to look through the toy drawers. By mistake she turns on one of the wand vibrators and it starts to make a racket. "Turn it off!" I shout out over the deafening noise. The bottom of the drawer is acting almost like a sound board, it's so loud. She's all flustered at what she's done and the fact that I'm on the phone. Ana finally turns it off and Elliot is laughing.

" _I sense your honeymoon isn't over yet?"_

"Fuck off Elliot!" and with that I hang up.

 _Well that was interesting._

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

 **Sunday 18th September 2011**

"Gail, I can do that. You don't have to work, it's Sunday."

"But we have just had five weeks off. It's not as if we were working, as the household ran itself. Let me do your laundry." She says as she puts the laundry basket down in the utility room.

"At least let me help."

"No, you can cook me my breakfast, wench!" I hear Christian behind me, and when I turn I see a very sleepy dishevelled husband sitting at the breakfast bar. His hair is a mess, but he looks luscious. I walk over to him and pull his arms around my middle.

"Do you know how handsome you are?"

"Yes."

"And vain."

"Yep, know that too."

"Well, I must be a lucky girl then."

"That you are." He moves in for a kiss, but I pull away. "Where are you going?"

"To cook you breakfast, you just demanded it and you know you are _he who must be obeyed._ _"_

"Come here."

"No."

"You're not obeying me now."

"I can't as your first and second commands conflict, so have to carry on with the first."

"Come here, at least give me five."

"Five? Five what? Kisses? Pancakes? Fucks?" I say, the last being a whispered temptation.

"Kisses, I'll take the last option after we've eaten." His eyes light up when I walk over to him, but only give him five pecks in quick succession and move away again.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Come and help me then?"

"No, Gail can help you."

"No she can't, she's washing your dirty clothes."

I continue to prep the food. I took a lesson from Jade when we were on honeymoon and she taught me how to make Johnny Cakes. Christian is watching my every move, but doubt he wants to help. "Do you like watching me cook?" He looks down at my feet and smirks, but says nothing. Then it clicks. "Ah, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen."

"All you need to do now is give up work."

"Christian, if I don't, when would you expect me to go on maternity leave? I know the final decision is mine, but I'd like to know when you will start sweating at the thought of me going out to work each day with a rather large bump."

"Six months. Why?"

"That's under three months away, might as well give up now," I say flippantly. I can see he's pleased, well he would be as he's got his way. On the other hand, I get a chance to do what I've wanted to do for years. Write.

As I am kneading the dough, the house phone rings. Gail answers it as she's nearest, but she looks at me as if she's smelt something nasty and I instantly know it's my mom. She gives me the phone and I put it on loud speaker, so that I can continue what I'm doing.

"Mom?"

"Ana, darling. I have been trying to call you for weeks. Why haven't you not replied?"

"Because I was on honeymoon and didn't know."

"Not very good staff you have then. I called at least a dozen times to see how you were."

 _Likely story._

"I was on my honeymoon and not contactable. We chose not to have anyone call us from outside of the island." I lie, as I had a couple of texts from Kate and Grace and Christian has been doing bits of business here and there.

"Well, I thought that someone would have told you that your one and only mother called to talk to you."

"I have two mothers now, Grace… _remember?_ When I said we were not contactable, that meant everyone."

"But I needed to talk to you."

"Well, you have me now, so talk!"

"Can we talk in private. I can tell you have it on speaker as it sounds like you're in a tin box."

"Sorry, it's staying on loud speaker, as I'm cooking and can't stop."

"Okay, if you're gonna be like that then it will just have to do," she huffs.

 _Fucking hell, she_ _'_ _s got a cheek!_

"The Gazette is suing me and I need help."

" _Oh, you better get yourself a good lawyer then."_ I look at Christian, who is keeping remarkably quiet. He is taking everything in, so expect him to start talking at some point, when he thinks I need back up. I'm sure he's letting me say my piece first.

"This is just it, I can't afford one. They are asking for the cash back, which we can pay, but also compensation. Bob is furious as it will mean we lose what little money we saved up over the past few years. I don't want to lose our little nest egg."

 _Bob_ _'_ _s money, more like._

" _Oh dear, better start saving then, mom."_

"Ana, don't be like that. I have come pleading for your help as I don't know where to turn."

"Maybe around?"

"What's that supposed to mean?

"Turn around and walk away. That's what it's supposed to mean," I hiss out.

"Ana, I brought you into the world, have some respect."

"Respect? From a woman who wanted me to kill my baby? I am bringing a child into this world mom and the feelings it's already provoked in myself and Christian is beyond what you have ever shown me as a loving mother. We love this baby and there is no way that either myself or my husband will help someone who basically told me to kill something so precious to us both. You fucked up, mom, big time!"

"But I only had your best interest at heart."

"No you never. When have you ever had me first in your thoughts? You were never there when I was growing up, you were out with your fancy men. When you did pay me the smallest amount of interest, it was just for Ray's alimony, and then you let me starve. How many times have I seen you since I returned to live with dad?" Once mom! Fucking once, and that was because I paid for your flight. I wasn't even invited to your wedding to Bob.

"I made an effort to see you a few months ago in Savannah and you couldn't even give me time then. I didn't expect you to return from your holiday, but you could have at least given me more than five minutes on the phone before making some cocked up excuse to end the call."

I am so angry, Christian can see this and he's now getting ready to take over. I know he's concerned about my stress levels, but he also knows I have to deal with this, or it won't go away. "Oh just… just fuck off, will you!"

I'm standing there in the middle of the kitchen and I'm sure I'm going to scream. "Carla, I'm going to end this call. You have upset my wife and it's not good for her and the baby." With a calmness, he ends the call. But I am so wound up that I throw the lump of dough that I was holding across the room and it sticks to the fridge door.

"Christian, can a daughter divorce their parent?"

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

To take Ana's mind off of her mother, I invite everyone over for dinner. Mom, dad, Mia, Elliot, Kate, Chris are all sitting in the lounge area as they grill us on our honeymoon. Concetta is in the kitchen helping Gail with preparing dinner.

"So is that an all over suntan?" Elliot snickers. Fucking prick! I still haven't forgiven him. Kate slaps him on his arm and he quietens.

 _Good on you Kate._

"Elliot tells us you bought a place out there for Ana's birthday?" mom asks. Thank god someone has broken the awkward silence Elliot has created.

"Yeah, I found out that the villa we were staying in was going to be put up for sale later in the year. I made the owner an offer he couldn't refuse, well above the market value."

"You didn't tell me that?" Ana didn't know about the additional two million, but it was either that or wait to the end of the year, when all the bookings had taken place.

"The owner wouldn't sell straight away, it was a sweetener for an early sale." Thankfully she doesn't protest and just kisses me in front of everyone. Mia sighs and Elliot snorts, but I hear another slap from Kate.

"Will you stop hitting me!"

"Only when you stop being a dork."

Seeing them both together reminds me of their Barbados holiday. "Even though you did what you did, Lells, I think your holiday is safe. I can't punish Kate for your crappy behaviour."

"You jeopardised our trip?" Kate is sitting there dumbstruck. "What did you do?"

Elliot snorts again and looks over at me and Ana. "What did he do, Christian?"

"Slipped drugs into my last drink before we left for our honeymoon. Remember the toast? That was Elliot's way of getting it into me before we departed."

My mom gasps, she knows how stupid it is to give someone drugs without them knowing. Anything could have happened. "What did he give you?" mom now asks.

I wince at the thought of having to tell them, but it's not as if it was my choice or that Ana and I are celibate. "He spiked my drink with Viagra. Mom, it was twice the maximum dose and I could have ended up in ER. Fucking idiot!" I say looking at Elliot. A wide grin spreads across my face when I see mom. She isn't happy and my brother will get one of her famous chats at some point.

"So are we all welcome to stay at this retreat you have?" Chris asks. I'm sure he hasn't been on holiday all that much, as it's difficult to accommodate him in his chair. Flying on the jet was quite easy, as I have the ramp from when he came to Seattle, but the distance is a concern.

"Yeah, we can all go out for Christmas if you like. There are six bedrooms, so there's plenty of room for everyone. The only issue is the flight is long. It might be an idea to fly out in two groups, it will make the trip more comfortable. If we leave early morning then it will be better.

"Ana and I can fly out first, maybe with Chris and Concetta, so that we can settle them in and make sure the equipment is set up properly, then the rest of you can fly out a couple of days later." I think on how Stephan will cope with the flights as it will be forty four hours of flying back and forth, then repeated again a couple of weeks later. I wonder if it would be an idea to have another pilot to hand.

"We can travel out the week before Christmas and spend a fortnight there. So if everyone can check their diaries and let me know the best dates." Mia is biting her lip, but I don't ask what's on her mind. I have an idea, but don't care to entertain it.

Ana bends forwards and grabs one of the many newspapers that mom brought around. The front page headlines has caught her eye. ' _Billionaire_ _'_ _s bride receives a life of luxury, whilst her mother receives a writ.'_

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry," mother says sympathetically, when she spies the headlines.

"It's okay, Grace."

"Do you want me to ask one of my associates on the east coast to take her case on for her, free of charge?" Dad asks. He is offering to pay for an attorney, as I doubt they will do it without paying.

"No, let her get her own." Ana states. "She did this and only has herself to blame. She told me this morning she has the money to pay back what they are asking, but it will eat into her own savings. She wants our help to fight the case, which I will not do."

"She's your mother!" Mom cannot understand, but she doesn't know the half of it.

"Why should I help her win a case which is libel against us? She spread private information, which caused pandemonium with the press and it was a downright lie. She wasn't happy about anything... Grace, she wanted me to abort the baby and leave Christian, saying he was a playboy and I was too young to be tied down to a kid. There are other things which happened years ago, which I won't go into. All I will add is that she is no mother to me any more."

"Oh Ana, how can a mother act like that?"

"Well, I don't think she really wanted me. She muddled through the first year I was born and then married Ray, who looked after me and kept her in a certain lifestyle, but even that didn't last.

"I don't want to talk about her any more, she just puts a downer on everything… So Mia, how's it going with you and Cliff?" Oh god, I don't think I want to hear this. She smiles at us and winks. I think that may mean she's stayed over. Shit! That's way too soon, it's only been two months.

Kate Mia and Ana go off to the TV room to have a girly chat whilst I sit with my folks and Chris. I tell them we have another meeting with the Architect next week to finalise the plans for the houses. Myself, Ana, Chris, Taylor and Gail will all go along and give our final input before they are passed for approval. I am hoping Elliot will start on the building work before Ana goes into labour, and I've given him six months to complete all three houses, so he better get all his workforce onto it. He's getting five million off of me for this, so he better do a good job.

* * *

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I have just dragged Mia and Kate to the TV room for a girlie chat. I want to know what is going on with Mia and Cliff. I'm hoping Kate will not say anything, as she has already been sworn to secrecy on what went on.

"So? Have you done the deed?" I ask. Mia grins and nods her head.

 _**** Mia_ _'_ _s Flashback_

"I had a wonderful Evening, sweetheart. Thank you for being such wonderful company," Cliff says as we leave the restaurant. His voice is low and seductive and I feel myself tingle down below. Why hasn't he tried anything more than a kiss? Jeez, it's been two months and I'm getting frustrated.

"The evening doesn't have to be over," I reply. My voice is just as seductive as his, and I move closer to him and look up into his beautiful dark brown eyes. I want him and I want him tonight. This man can't be desiring just a friendship, I want him to take me every which way he can. He eyes me eagerly, his gaze wandering about my face, but all too soon he looks worried. "Do you not find me attractive enough," I huff out and move to turn away from him.

 _God, this is so annoying. I am beginning to have feelings for this man and he won_ _'_ _t let me show him how I feel._

"No! No! You are so beautiful and you make my heart skip a beat when I see you, but there is something that I need to explain before we even attempt anything more." He grabs my biceps and pulls me back into his strong embrace and I go limp in his arms. I can see by his expression that he is wanting this just as much as me, but there is something he is holding back and he's about to tell me.

"I was on a medication that had made me…. Erm?.. Not stand to attention."

"You can't get it up!" I gasp. Shit, this is all I need. Someone I wanna fuck, but can't.

"I said was… I started to get feelings and have reacted in your company for the past three weeks. I don't know how I will be, as this will be the first time in years that I've been with anyone… fully. It might not work."

Oh, not in four years, I bet he is fit to burst. "I'm willing to give it a try if you are," I say as I grab the collar of his shirt and pull his lips to mine. "Take me home, Cliff."

 _**** End of Mia_ _'_ _s Flashback and back to Ana's POV_

"I thought he had a problem, Ana?" Kate asks.

 _Shit! What did she say that for?_

I purse my lips and give her the evil stare.

"Did you know about his problem?" Mia asks.

 _Oh, she knows._

"You know I was friends with him before I met Christian, don't you?"

"Yeah, he said he knew you a bit. Did you date?"

 _Shit, what do I say?_

"Sort of, but not really. It was a few dates, but nothing beyond a goodnight kiss on the cheek." I discretely grab Kate's hand which is beside me, and hold it tight to indicate that she needs to keep her mouth shut. "I knew about his problem and understood it was medication he was taking, which he has come off off now."

 _Fuck, I lie._

"Well, it's definitely up now," she laughs. "Right up my lady hole!"

My jaw drops, then Mia stops when she realises that I will probably tell Christian. "Ana, you can't say anything to my brother, he will go ballistic."

"I won't say anything voluntarily, but he is likely to ask and I won't be able to lie to him… Anyway, he can't have a go at you, or he will be a hypocrite. You're two years older than me, so he can't tell his sister what to do and not do, when he's done it himself."

"I suppose, but he will get the hump and cut my allowance even more."

"No he won't. If he does his stroppy brother impression, then I will just have to point out that I could have been someone's sister. I could have had an over protective brother like him, who would have had thrown a punch or two. He's gotta see that he can't have it both ways… So, Cliff? No problems there?"

"You kidding. He's a rampant bull who's been let out of his cage for the past week. Do you think he can come with us at Christmas? I wanted to ask earlier, but was too scared to."

* * *

Christian is lying next to me in bed and I'm trying to get to sleep, but he is tossing and turning and I know something is on his mind. "What's up?" I finally ask as I sit up in bed. I can't sleep with him like this, and I know he will have to get it off of his chest before he settles down.

"Did Mia say anything to you when you were having your chat? About Cliff?"

God, I knew it. I knew he would ask me. "Erm? Yes. But do you really want to know?"

"Oh fuck! I don't, but I have to know now. What did she say."

"Well, to put it plane as possible, he fucked her last week and from what I can gather they have been inseparable since."

"So he has his mojo back?" he sighs.

"Looks that way, Mr Grey. And before you say anything, remember I am two years younger than your sister. Cliff is unattached and there is nothing to stop them from being together. Our situation is history, and I don't want you to pull this apart in your head and make it what it isn't. You know he is a good man and his mood swings were the drugs. He really is a gentle giant and will make her happy. Let them both be happy, Christian."

"I will try."

"Try hard, because she wants to bring him with us at Christmas. I'm sure they won't want to have separate bedrooms."

"Oh for fuck sake. We'll put them as far away from our room as possible, I don't want to know."

* * *

 **7 Weeks Later**

 **Sunday 6th November 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

Today is the day we discover whether Teddy is a boy or a girl. We had an ultrasound scan in the week, but asked the doctor to put the results in an envelope and not tell us. When we arrived home, we gave the envelope to Gail, who ordered a cake to be made with either pink or blue layers inside, so we won't see until we cut into it.

Ana is pacing up and down the room and Mia is trying to calm her down. She's nervous, thinking that I want a son to run my empire. But to be honest I want a girl, a replica of Ana, in miniature. But whatever the baby is, I will be happy so long as it's healthy.

All the family are here. Ray and Martha drove up from Portland and will stay with us a couple of days, and Mia has invited Cliff. They seem happy together and after I had a quiet chat with him and his intentions a couple of weeks ago, I relaxed. He told me he is in love with her and hopes that things progress. Mia is definitely happy in love, you can see it when they are together.

"Ana, will you sit down and calm yourself," I say, as I pull her over to the couch.

"I can't, I'm so nervous." She jumps up again, when Gail wheels the cake in on some hostess trolley. It's big, two tears covered in white icing. It has blue and pink baby booties on the top, that look like mini training shoes. We all stand around the cake, which has been put into the middle of the great room and we are waiting for the knife.

"Has everyone taken a pink or blue cake pop?" I ask. This is like having a bet on who will be right. I see mom has pink and Elliot has blue. I'm sure he wants a little nephew to play pranks with. A partner in crime, as he would put it. Chris has one of each and I'm not sure why, but maybe he's hoping for twins. Ana and I haven't taken one as we have kept our wishes to ourselves.

Gail carefully brings in my WW2 Samurai Sword that I took down from the wall in the library earlier. "Fuck bro, you got a big enough knife there?"

"Yeah, and if your not careful…" I say, pointing it at him. "You ready, Ana?"

She grabs the hilt and together we prepare to make our cut. I steer her across the whole cake, as I want to slice the thing straight down the middle and prize it apart, so that we are the first to see. As the blade hits the cake base, I look at my wife. "You ready baby?" she nods and we open a chink in the cake. My heart skips a beat when I see the answer and Ana's hand flies up to her mouth as she gasps.

"Yes!" I cry out as I thump the air. I take Ana into my arms and hold her close, placing kisses all over her face whilst mumbling sweet nothings.

"What is it!" Every one cries out.

I stop my attentions on the woman in my arms only long enough to answer. "It's a mini Ana! Thank you baby, just what I wanted."

Ana is crying, but I also start to sob. "I thought you wanted a boy?"

"No, I wanted a girl just like her mother. I little mini replica of the most beautiful woman in the world."


	56. Vol 4 - Christmas in Mustique

**AN**

 **Ebbyeyes -** The Viagra thing was during the flight to Mustique. Christian realises that Elliot drugged him up during the last toast before they left.

 **CTHEWOODS -** Yep, no Teddy. I was gonna do a boy, but thought most of the fanfics have a boy, so wanted to swap them around a bit.

 **Dublingirl - Y** ep, the staff are a kinky pair too, lol. Glad you like pinterest, I think it makes a difference.

 **Erikaahhh -** Grandpa Theo isn't in this story, not even mentioned as I think the grandparents along with Jose are surplus characters IMO. Teddy is named such as Christian kept hold of the teddy bear when he got drunk after he found out about the pregnancy, so Ana decided to call the baby Teddy. I didn't like blip as to me blip is a temporary fault.

 **LMFG -** lol, yeah cheezy, but we love cheezy :)

 **Pittlor** **-** No, sorry only one baby, not twins. Chris was just either undecided or hungry (they were cakes after all) Nope, cake was all pink.

 **Red 77 -** Sorry, wanted it to be different, a little girl :) Nothing to stop their daughter from being a mini CEO if she wanted to be. Christian gets a bit of a revenge in this, but Elliot isn't bothered by the outcome. Cliff hasnt told Mia about his lifestyle, but something happens in this chapter... Read on.

 **sillie j** \- lol yep definately a brainfart :)

 **Pinterest images added for this chapter, the link is in the main summery, please remove spaces for it to work.**

 **Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows.**

 **As previously stated we are drawing to a close, so if there is anything you want me to add/clarify in the final chapters, please let me know. I cant guarantee anything, but I will try and add to the story. (I think there will be one chapter and an epilogue left.)**

* * *

 **15th December 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

I wake and sigh at the thought of no business meetings for the next three weeks. I reluctantly prize open one eye and gaze out of the window, to the vivid shades of Mustique, which spill into the room. Ana is sound asleep beside me, peaceful in her dreams. My hand wanders to hers, which is resting on her belly, now swollen as it accommodates our little girl, our little Teddy. In a little under three months, she will be with us, in our arms. The time has gone so quickly, it doesn't seem like six months since Savannah, but on the other hand it's a struggle to remember the time before Ana.

We've been thinking of names since the gender reveal party and finally agreed on a name last night, but we'll keep it under wraps for the time being and announce it once the little one is with us.

"Ana, sweetheart." I whisper softly to my precious wife. Her hand flies up and she tries to bat me away like a pesky mosquito, but I shift my head to the side and dodge her swat. "Hey, you gotta wake up, baby." She turns and faces me, her eyes still closed when she snuggles into my chest, allowing me to wrap my arms around her. "Morning, Mrs Grey."

"Is it?" she replies sleepily. "The baby has had me awake most of the night with her kicking, she seems to have calmed now it's time to get up."

I rub her back, knowing it will soothe her, but stop after only a minute or so, as I know it sends Ana back to sleep. "Even though I want to stay here with you this morning, I think we need to get up. I can hear Chris and Concetta in the kitchen with Jade. Think he's cracking jokes as I just heard Jade's booming laugh."

"Yeah, she's got one hell of a roar."

We decided to fly out a week earlier than planned, so that we could spend some time with Chris in peace, before the hoard of buffoons arrive. Mom and dad will have to put up with the others on the trip out, but I said they could have use of the bedroom if they wanted to escape.

Last month I bought the same equipment that Chris has in his apartment and got it shipped out to the Villa, so that he doesn't have to bring it with him. He can get away with only a few items for a day or two, but longer than that and he needs hoists and bigger equipment. It's easier to set up his room here for when he comes out, as I hope it will be often. I have also made a doorway between his and Concetta's bedroom, so that if she is needed in the night, then it won't disturb anyone else, or make her feel awkward about going into the hallway in her nightwear. I hope that the doorway will also be used for other reasons, I want to get to the bottom of something that has been plaguing me for some weeks now.

We venture out into the sun and see Chris with Concetta by the pool. He's trying to get onto one of the sun loungers using his slide board. "Hang on, let me help," I shout out as I can envisage him slipping off. I make light work of lifting him onto the sun bed, but notice he's wearing normal pants. "You're gonna be hot in those, didn't you bring any shorts?"

"I can't wear them, Christian. The catheter bag, it's strapped to my leg."

"Oh, I didn't realise that… What do you do when you're in bed?"

"There's a hook on the bags, and I fasten it to a frame I have that sits next to the bed."

"Can't you do that here?"

"But it will be on show. I didn't think to bring my privacy cover with me."

"Oh, I don't care about that. I don't think Ana is all that bothered either, are you?" Ana shakes her head, she's only concerned that Chris will get overheated. It's hot and we don't have any aircon, so there is no escaping the heat. "Maybe Jade or one of the girls can sew a makeshift cover for when the others arrive, but for now it's no big deal."

Chris reluctantly agrees and within twenty minutes he's back on the lounger in a pair of my long swim trunks, but has put a small towel over the stand which holds the bag.

I look at his weak pale limbs and I lift my leg against his. My tan makes him look even paler and he laughs at the contrast, telling me he has milk bottle legs. "When was the last time they saw daylight? You might do well to put some sun lotion on those." I grab one of the factor fifty bottles from the basket we have out on the terrace and hand it to Concetta, who makes light work of smothering Chris's legs. I watch as she does this and notice that Chris is enjoying her touch. His eyes eagerly eat up what she is doing and I notice his breathing has slightly quickened. I know she gives him daily massages as part of his ongoing treatment, but I do wonder if there is more to it than just therapy.

Chris comes out of his headiness and remembers that I asked a question, which makes me almost laugh when he suddenly replies. "Oh! I don't remember, probably before the accident. It feels odd laying here like this."

"Suppose it would, but you'll get used to it soon enough."

After a few minutes, Concetta goes into the house to sort out the mess left from the quick change and Ana follows her in to get out of the heat. I want to know more about his relationship with his carer and now is the best time to ask. I noticed an attraction to him on her part weeks ago, but not sure how he feels. "Chris… Why have you and Concetta not made a go of things."

"What do you mean?" he asks. His shoulders visually stiffen and I know I've ventured onto something.

"You and Concetta. I understand she's been with you for nearly thirty years, looking after you. And I've just noticed you enjoying her touch, so wondered if there was more between you."

"There's nothing between us, I can't."

"Why?"

"Christian, I'm paralysed. I can't perform like other men. I have tubes and it wouldn't be fair. Concetta and I know how we both feel, but I felt it was for the best not to go there."

"Fair on who? You or Concetta? I sensed weeks ago that she may have feelings for you, Ana noticed also. Has she ever had a partner or boyfriend since she's been with you?"

"No, not that I know of and she very rarely socialises." He sits there and ponders on what is being said. Why she has never had a lover or married?

"Are you able to get aroused and climax?"

"Christian! I can't answer that."

"Why not…? It's a simple enough question. She knows you inside out and back to front, there can't be anything that she's not seen before. And you have just said you both know how the other feels, so what else is stopping you?"

"It's… the memory of your mother. All those years I thought she was living her life somewhere in the world. I couldn't let go."

"But now? Now that you know she's no longer here. Why are you holding back?"

"I just can't. Guilt maybe… Christian, this isn't a conversation I can have with…" he stops midway and stares at me for a moment, he's realised what he was about to say.

"Your son?" I finish his sentence for him.

"I didn't mean to imply."

"But I am. The difference is that I'm not a ten year old boy, ignorant of what a man needs. I'm a full grown adult with urges. You can't tell me you don't get those… Do you get aroused when you have your massage?"

He goes bright red and it's not from sunburn. "So, she knows she affects you in that way? When that happens, she doesn't stop what she's doing?"

"No, she doesn't. I can't feel her touch, but seeing her hands on me, especially the tops of my legs does make me… _react_. She's never ventured anywhere near _me_ during a massage. She respects the boundaries we both agreed to years ago."

"So you find her attractive? Enough to get stiff? Even when it's not your… _manhood_ she's touching."

I hear a small acknowledgement and he starts to look forlorn. The sadness fills his face and I get a lump in my throat as I watch him being consumed with what? Regret? Guilt? Confusion? What is he thinking? He certainly hasn't denied they both have feelings for each other. "What better place to try and make a go of it. I've given you connecting rooms for a reason."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, so you better make use of them. There is also something locked in the corner cupboard in your room, the key is in the top drawer of the chest of drawers. I got you something, a piece of equipment to help you, if you need it."

"Like what?"

I pause, hesitant to actually tell him, but I've come too far to back out. "A special chair, for sex. Before you say anything, it's designed as an aid for the disabled."

"Oh." He doesn't know what to say.

"It's a frame with straps. It sits across your middle and the woman sits on top. The straps support her and keeps her weight off of you." He sits there, brows raised at the possibility of what could be. As he's musing, I get up and go over to him and kiss him on the head, almost as if I'm giving him my blessing. He looks up to me from below and I say something that I didn't expect to say, but it feels so right. "Go for it, dad."

I see tears in his eyes and he's about to crack when Concetta comes out with drinks. I make my excuses to go and find Ana, who is still in the house. I give him a wink. "'Seems like a gooda' time as any, I'll make myself scarce," I say as I walk off. As I reach the house I turn around and see Concetta is concerned, she bends forward to make Chris more comfortable, but he cups her face in his hands and pulls her to him, where he kisses her. I see she doesn't pull away and sits down on the side of the sun lounger and leans into him. I walk back into the house in search of my wife with a spring in my step.

I find Ana sitting on the balcony in our room, she's looking out to sea. I spot a large family sized tub of ice cream in her hand and she's eaten half of it already. For the past few weeks, she's been addicted to the stuff. It's a craving, but the doc said it might be a deficiency of calcium, so she has been given additional supplements to take on top of her vitamins and folic acid. "You got any for me?" I ask, but Ana puts her hand up to guard her precious dessert.

"I thought you were downstairs with Chris?"

"No, I'm giving him some alone time to make out with Concetta."

"Eh?" she sounds as she stands up to peer over the balustrade. "Are they kissing?" Ana asks in a hushed voice.

"I think so, they were when I walked into the house," I reply in an equally quiet tone. "I gave him a pep talk earlier and told him to go for it."

"I could sense something there ages ago, but didn't think he would act on it."

"He wouldn't have if I hadn't had spoken to him. He's wasted so much time pining over Ella, it's about time he had his own life to live."

An hour later, Ana and I are still on our balcony when we hear a door slamming shut and I know what's happening. There is a faint sound of giggles coming from along the corridor, so we make our way downstairs and leave them in peace.

* * *

It's nearly two o'clock and we are sitting by the pool. The lovebirds have yet to make an appearance after they returned to their bedrooms. I wonder if everything is okay? "Ana, do you think they're alright?"

"Yeah, leave them alone, Christian. If they are getting down to business, then it may take longer than an able bodied couple. Remember they probably have to do things before hand, to prepare."

I didn't think of that. I distract my thoughts by taking a plunge in the water. As I come to the surface of my dive, I see Ana sit down on the edge of the pool. "Are you coming in?"

"Yes, but no hanky-panky, Mr Grey."

As Ana and I innocently mess around in the water, Chris and Concetta come and sit by the pool. He manages to get himself on the outdoor double bed and Concetta has made herself comfortable beside him. I decide to leave them alone for the time being, I doubt he will want me hanging around just after they have been in bed together.

I see Concetta snuggle into his side, his arm is wrapped around her shoulder and he's stroking her hair as she rests her head in the crook of his neck. "Ana, look," I whisper. "God, I'm so pleased it worked out."

After half an hour in the pool, Ana tells me she needs to pee. I lift her back onto the pool surround before lifting myself out. Whilst she goes back into the house, I go over to the sun loungers and grab my towel. Chris looks up and we both grin at each other. "Connie, can you get me a drink of lemonade, please sweetheart."

 _Oh, it_ _'_ _s Connie now AND Sweetheart._

"So everything is okay?" I ask as Concetta disappears into the house.

"Yep, more than okay, although we were both rather rusty and we didn't actually fully... Well, You know."

"Third base?"

Chris blushes then snickers. "Jeez, it's like being a kid again. College behaviour. That chair came in handy."

"What? Over your head?" I laugh, but he hushes me up, in case we are overheard. His chastisement is full of humour as he starts to laugh also, we are acting like a couple of adolescents.

"I noticed you called her Connie?" I ask, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, I've always called her that in private, but didn't seem right when in company."

We look at each other awkwardly, neither of us wanting to mention the elephant in the room and the fact I called him dad earlier. I'm not sure how he feels about it, as he's very aware of his place in the family and that role has already been filled by Carrick. The air thickens and I know I have to address it.

"About earlier… When I called you dad." I frown, I don't really know what to say. I hope I didn't make him feel uneasy. He fidgets with his hands until I suggest a solution. "I know how you feel about not treading on anyone's toes, but I want to acknowledge you as part of the family. We have grown close these past few months and I don't feel I should call you Chris any more. How would you feel about me calling you Pop?"

"What about Carrick? It still means dad."

"Actually, he's fine. I spoke to him a while ago and he wants me to acknowledge you as such, but calling you dad will be confusing, as you will both answer to that name." His broad smile tells me he would like it very much, so we agree on his new title. _Pop!_

* * *

 **24th December 2011**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I have to say that today went really quick, probably due to the house being full and the Grey brothers mischief.

 _*** flashback_

Elliot, don't bomb in the pool, You've drenched everyone!" Christian shouts at his brother, who has now drowned everyone with the splash-back from his jump.

"It's only water, it's so hot it'll dry quickly. You're such a fucking killjoy, bro."

Christian dives into the pool and doesn't come up, but Elliot cries out as his feet are pulled from under him and he momentarily goes under the water. He comes back up spluttering and can't stop laughing. Then I see an arm rise out of the water and Elliot's trunks are in Christian's hand. My husband emerges from the depths and throws his brother's trunks over the edge of the infinity pool. God knows where they land, but they're gone.

"Do you think that will embarrass me?" Elliot confesses.

"Probably not, but you gotta walk past everyone in your birthday suit."

"So? I don't care if they see my junk."

"Eergh!" Mia cries out. "I don't want to see it, that's nasty!"

"Turn around then," Elliot says as he makes his way to the steps. He doesn't even have the decency to cover his bits with his hands, so I turn my head away from view. I see Concetta and Grace do the same, but Concetta also buries her head in Pop's chest, as their lazing around on the outdoor bed, which Pop finds more comfortable than the loungers. It also gives him an excuse to cuddle up to the woman in his life.

I think he's just walked up to Kate and done something, as she's told him to piss off. He's probably tried to stick it in her face. I can't believe he did that in front of his dad, who has now chastising him and telling him to grow up and cover up.

"YOU DARE!" Christian commands as he jumps out of the pool and makes his way towards me. His voice is now harsh and his look is menacing, but Elliot laughs behind me and goes into the house.

 _*****end of flashback_

We spend all day by the pool. Mia and Kate are well on their way to being lobsters. I'm sure they used the lowest sun factor on their skin. "You're gonna burn, Kate. Mia you aren't that far behind."

"Nah, I'll be okay," Mia says. She is a darker complexion than Kate, so maybe she'll be okay. Kate, on the other hand, is a blue eyed blond with fair skin. She's gonna frazzle. She sits up and looks at her arms and is now worried. "Shit Ana, I didn't realise how strong the sun is here," she says as she grabs the factor 110, which is virtually a block. "I used factor twenty five, thinking that it would be fine."

Cliff grabs a large beach towel and throws it over Mia, which startles her out of her daydream. "Cliff, what did you do that for?" She's not happy.

"I don't want you sore for the rest of the holiday." We all know what he means by that. Mia realises she won't get any action if she burns, so grabs the bottle after Kate has finished slapping the stuff all over.

"Do you want some, Pop?" Kate asks Chris. Since the rest of the family arrived on the island, everyone except Christian's parents have called Chris Pop. Mia, being Mia, chose Pop-Pop.

"Concetta goes to work, smothering Pop with suntan lotion. Across his front, arms and then finally his legs. He has to close his eyes, as he now can't help his erection when he watches her. I suppose that is a result of now being intimate and him knowing what she looks like in bed and he lets his mind wander.

It took three days for them to do the business. We were in bed one night and could hear the bed rhythmically creaking and then both of them crying out their orgasm. Of course, I had to bury my head under the pillow, as I don't want to hear that. Christian, however, took it in his stride.

"God, I need some ice-cream, it's so darn hot here."

"It's not as hot as when we were here on honeymoon," Christian states. Not sure he realises that I get overheated now.

"It's the baby, she's a mini furnace inside of me. Any additional heat is almost unbearable." He jumps to his feet and goes and gets the parasol, which is in the corner of the terrace. Nobody wanted it, as we are all sunbathing, but I think I am now in need of some shade.

"Do you want some ice tea, or a Gummy Bear Popsicle?" he adds after he sets up the umbrella.

"Popsicle," I eagerly say. They are slightly healthier than the ice-cream and I find that they also quench my cravings, so am hooked on those as well.

Mia also asks for one, followed by Kate. "Anyone else want one while I'm at it. There are plenty to go around as Naomi made a couple of dozen last night." I think everyone puts their hands up, including Carrick, which I chuckle at. A high flier lawyer with a soft spot for frozen gummy bears, who would have thought? Elliot makes a return and he also tells Christian he wants one. "Better get Naomi to make some more, they'll be gone before nightfall at this rate."

Carrick suggests a barbecue and I know he is eager to take charge. We have a massive grill off to one side, which Christian and Elliot pull out. Within the hour, Carrick is donning an apron, which I think was an early Christmas joke gift from Elliot. The front says the following:

BBQ Rules for Men

1\. Marinate meat  
2\. Drink a beer  
3\. Light the coals  
4\. Drink a beer  
5\. Put meat on grill  
6\. Drink a beer  
7\. Drink another beer  
8\. Burn meat beyond recognition  
9\. Drink a beer  
10\. Order a pizza

I frown, as there isn't any pizza take-outs here on the island. Actually, there isn't _any_ take-outs for that matter. "You better not burn the dinner!" I say, "Teddy won't be pleased as she's looking forward to some of grandpa's chicken."

"Ha! Don't worry Ana, no drink will pass my lips. Can't have my little granddaughter going hungry, now can I?"

I must say it was the best barbecue that I have had in a long time.

* * *

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

It's the middle of the night and my phone goes off. "Hello?" I answer in a groggy whisper.

"Grey, I need help. Can you come to our room and bring Ana with you." Cliff sounds desperate, has he had an argument with Mia? Fuck! I hope she's not trashed the place.

"It's the middle of the night, Ana's asleep."

"No I'm not," Ana moans.

"What do you want, Cliff?"

"I can't say, not on the phone. Just come quick!"

We get up and go out to the small guest cottage on the grounds, it's only a couple of hundred feet away. It comprises of just two bedrooms, so we decided to put Mia and Cliff in one and Kate and Elliot in the other. The rest of the party are in the main house, away from the noise which both couples are likely to make.

I knock on their door and Cliff answers, but Elliot also comes to his door as well. "What's up bro?"

"Go back to sleep, Lells." Elliot is all sleepy, so he does as he's told for once and shuts the door. "Cliff, what's wrong?"

He lets us in and what we see makes Ana stand there silently, but I'm not happy and have plenty to say. "Get these fucking handcuffs off me!" Mia cries out. She's on the bed with her hands and ankles cuffed to the bed posts, but she's all contorted. Cliff has had the decency to tie a sarong around her and cover any other exposed parts with a sheet.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I can't believe they have ended up in this predicament. I feel like I want to punch Cliff in the face. How dare he do this to my sister!

"We've lost the keys. Mia brought them with her, but the keys aren't in her purse." Cliff sighs, he knows how embarrassing this is. "I'm sorry."

"You fucking idiot! What tool uses handcuffs before checking they have the keys to hand? And what the fuck are you doing using them on my sister!" I am in Cliff's face, but he has the decency to back away.

"Don't blame him!" Mia screams out. "It was my fault. I told him I had them and pushed him into using them on me. Then when he went to grab the keys from my bag, they weren't there. I'm sure I put them on my keyring." Mia is nearly in tears. "I'm sorry Christian, you didn't need to see all this."

"No I fucking didn't." I calm slightly on hearing it wasn't Cliff's idea, but of all places to end up in this situation. "Wait here and I'll go get the pincers from the store room, they should cut through the chain. At least that will ease you from that weird position you're in." I really am not sure what they had planned, but Mia is all twisted up.

" _Where else am I going to go?"_ Mia spits out sarcastically.

I just look at her and give her the dreaded Christian Grey stare. If looks could kill, she'd be lying on the floor. "Don't mess with me, Mia!"

When I come back I see Ana is sitting next to my sister on the bed and Cliff has taken to sitting in the chair in the corner, his head is in his hands. At least he has the decency to look remorseful. The noise my sister is making is grating on me, I can't take her caterwauling. "Stop with the crying, Mia. I can hear you all the way back to the house, you will have mom and dad out here if you don't shut up. Elliot's just told me to tell you to be quiet."

"Oh my god! Does he know?"

"No, I just said you were upset. He's ready to knock you out Cliff, and it took all my effort for him not to come in."

"Shit, that's all I need," he huffs.

I cut the links between the cuffs which allows her to relax, but we now have the problem of the cuffs themselves. I notice they are the same make as mine and know that they all use the same key. I know I have a pair back in our room, but I don't like the idea of my sister knowing we have kinky toys hanging around. "Ana, can you go and get the set we have under the bed, the keys are in the padlock," I say discretely to my wife.

She goes and fetches them and when she returns, she's brought the whole thing with her and Mia almost laughs when she sees them. "It's not as uncommon as you think, Mia. At least we have the keys, which will save you the embarrassment of flying a locksmith out to rescue you."

Luckily the keys work and Mia is freed from her dilemma, but she is now mocking me and the fact that we have sex toys. "Mia, if you don't shut up, I will put you back on the charter plane first thing in the morning and you will have to return to Seattle, via economy." This soon shuts her up and after everyone has calmed down, Ana and I go back to bed.

* * *

 **25th December 2011**

 **Christian** **'** **s POV**

We have just opened our Christmas gifts, and I'm sitting in the lounge wearing a reindeer jumper. _"_ _Thanks Elliot,"_ I sigh. "Do I have to wear this now? It's thirty degrees outside."

"Yeah, sweat it out bro," he relishes in telling me, as he stuffs his face with more cashew nuts.

Ana is playing with her platinum bracelet I bought her, it has at least a dozen meaningful charms. I watch as she fingers the ice-cream cone and the teddy bear, but she looks confused and shows me the Fortuna Goddess charm.

"She's blindfolded, baby," I say quietly, which makes her giggle. Mom comes over and looks at it, and I get a bit edgy when she sees the handcuffs. "To tie her to the kitchen sink when Gail isn't around," I say with humour before she asks, but she knows differently and goes along with my explanation for the sake of the other people in the room.

"Oh Christian, you will have a ball and chain on her ankle before long," mother states with a wink.

"How am I supposed to make you Sunday Roast if I'm handcuffed," Ana giggles, playing on our little secret.

 _Fuck the Sunday roast, I_ _'_ _ll just feast on your_ _restrained body instead._

"I will let you out with the key, but only for a short time." I look over to Mia, who has turned scarlet. I'm still not happy about what happened last night, but think it's best if I don't say any more on the subject.

Today we are all taking a drive down to Macaroni Beach. Ana laughed when she heard its name, saying that she wouldn't put it past me to buy the whole stretch of sands, just because it's name is the same as a favourite nursery food of mine. The thought would have been appealing if it wasn't on the opposite side of the island to the house. Lagoon Bay, however, is more appealing but I try and ignore the need building inside of me to buy yet more of this exotic piece of land.

"Come, Mrs Grey," I say as I grab Ana's hand and lead her to one of the four Jeeps that I've rented for the vacation. I knew that each of us would want to drive one of these nifty cars; Elliot, dad, Cliff as well as myself, so we hired enough to make everyone happy. Concetta and Pop are sitting in the rear seats of mom and dad's car.

We are leading the string of vehicles at a stately 20mph, which is the speed limit across the island. Ana asks, _"_ _Do you think we will get there before dark?"_ Sarcasm is oozing from every pore.

"We'll be there in less than ten minutes, it's not far… It's a shame you can't go into the sea. Although it's clean, I don't want you to risk getting any infections."

"Yep, already had that talk with your mom, she advised against it too. I just wanna sink my feet into the sand."

"That reminds me, you still want that beach at Mercer Island?"

"Of course, even more so now. I think I'll name it _Mini Mac Sands_." I look at her and she's being all serious, this sends me into a fit of laughter. "Christian! Keep your eyes on the road!" She shouts, whilst grabbing my chin and twists my face away from her and back into the direction of where we are going.

"I'm not gonna crash, we're going at a fucking snail's pace."

"Just stop looking at me, you can have your way when you park up."

"Oh, got something in mind?" I ask, my curiosity is piqued. I want to look at her, but won't risk getting my head twisted again.

"No, just you can carry on gawping at me, just as you always do."

"I'm not gawping, I'm taking in every detail of my beautiful, breathtaking, enticing, sexy, delicious wife, whom I love beyond anything. You get more beautiful as the weeks go by, baby."

"Even with this lump," she says, pointing to Teddy. Oh god, not the self conscious ' _look at the state of me_ _'_ thing again. We had this a couple of weeks ago and I thought I put her mind at rest.

I park up the Jeep and look at her. The others park along side and we make our way to the beach once Pop has been sat in his chair. Cliff wheels him to the small beach bar, which is the first thing everyone spots. Ana is quiet, she's more than likely pondering over the fact I haven't said anything since she mentioned her bump. I grab her hand and lead her to a secluded spot on the sands and sit her down. "Ana, you are so god damn beautiful right now. You have given me the ultimate gift by creating life, a product of our love for each other. It's the greatest merger I have ever undertaken, it's bonding us together for life. You are the mother of my child and hopefully my future children. You _are_ my future, one which less than a year ago I thought I would never ever consider, let alone have… So yes, with _your lump_ you are the perfect woman for me… in every way." She looks down at her fingers and twiddles. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she says timidly.

"Ana? You're holding something back. Tell me."

She looks at me, hovering undecidedly as to whether to say, but finally gives me an explanation. "I just feel that you are keeping your distance."

My brows fly up to my hairline. _What the fuck_ _‽_ "Seriously? Why do you feel like that? I can't keep my hands off of you, you know that." She's taking this self confidence thing too far.

"We never go into the playroom, we haven't stepped foot in there for well over a month. I know we have made love, but something is missing."

"God, this is the handcuff thing last night, isn't it?" I thought she seemed quiet when we went back to our room. "Ana, you are over six months pregnant. I don't want to take you in there as I just don't think it's safe now. I know we brought some stuff with us when we first came, but I don't want to use them on you, whilst you are carrying."

"But we can still be gentle and we both have common sense."

"I know, but I just don't want to risk it. Mother said to go easy and to be honest, seeing you in full bloom makes me wanna take you… hard and fast. You're such a fucking turn on right now and I feel safe with vanilla and our room, but not sure how I will behave when all the kink comes out."

"So you're losing control, you want to dominate me again?" her eyes wide with shock.

"No! No! The urge isn't any greater than it has always been. I can control it and I don't want to do that with you, you know that. But… but you are like a full glass of bourbon sitting in front of a recovering alcoholic. The temptation is there and right now I feel like my sobriety is at breaking point."

"You do want to dominate me, I know it!"

"Ana, I didn't say that, I said the temptation is there to fuck you hard into next week or until my cock drops off. I don't want to do it, just as a recovering alcoholic doesn't really want to drink, as he knows where it will lead."

"God help it if your dick falls off." She murmurs.

"Yeah, where will we both be then?"

" _Dickless," she smirks, I think she gets it now. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"_

"Lacking self confidence because your body has changed? Ana, it's not changed for the worst, on the contrary… If you really want me to take you into the playroom, then I will, but I want to put a safe-word in place." She reluctantly agrees to the safe-word, as we haven't needed one for quite some time. I think we can move on for now, but I want to get to the bottom of this when we return home.

* * *

It's ten in the evening and we have all had dinner in the outdoor dining area. Ana is sitting there asleep and I say to everyone that I am taking my wife to bed before she falls to sleep in the chair.

"Yeah, think I'll take Kate to bed too," Elliot states as he stands and does a sort of Alpha male impression.

 _Nothing like my own personal cave man act, bro._

"But I'm not tired," Kate retaliates. She wants to stay up a bit longer.

"Woman! I need you, now!" I laugh at his attempts, Kate just rolls her eyes and looks away. Elliot takes none of this and grabs her and flings her over his shoulder and marches her to their room. Kate is kicking and screaming at him to put her down, but he slaps her ass to quieten her, which surprisingly works.

"What just happened?" Ana asks, having just woken from her forty winks.

"Come on Ana, I'm gonna put you to bed. You're exhausted." I pick her up and carry her indoors.

"Will you make love to me, Christian."

"You can count on it."

"Mm… Can we have C over to play?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged." I walk into our room and kick the door shut and place Ana down on her feet, not far from the bed. "Look away!" I say firmly. I see a glimmer of a smile on her face as her gaze travels down my body and I'm sure she's staring at my bulge. "To the floor!" Her head drops down further.

I see she's wearing a swimsuit with her sarong dress over the top, so I tease the arm straps off of her shoulders and the dress falls to the floor. "Turn around." She complies and I feel my dominance swell inside of me, but I still want to be gentle on my actions, but firm in my voice. I run my fingertips from the nape of her neck, down her back and gently between her shoulder blades. Her body reacts to my touch. "Keep still, Ana."

"Yes, C," she whispers.

I bend forward and kiss the dip in her neck, she groans her appreciation and I want nothing more than to fling her onto the bed and fuck her hard, but I take a deep breath and calm myself. I pull away slightly and I hook my index fingers under her shoulder straps to her swimsuit and drag them down her arms, the garment meets her sarong on the floor and she steps out of it. I grab a towel from the ottoman and fling it down in front of her feet. "Kneel down on the towel and lean against the bed, I'm gonna take you from behind and I want you squirting." She gets down and I follow, kneeling behind her. She opens her legs, so that I can get between her. "Put your head on the bed and place your arms above your head, palms down." I want to restrain her, but decide at the last minute not to.

I sit back on my heels as my hand runs up the inside of her thigh and she quivers. "Keep still." She does it again, so I do what I've never done before and slap her pussy. It's a gentle tap, but shows that I mean business. She wants C and she will get C.

"Oh, do that again, C," she whimpers.

 _Fuck! It turned her on._

"I'll do it when I want, not because you ask, now keep quiet." My voice is firm, but she groans at my command.

My fingers delve into her wetness and I can feel she's swollen. I know that I can go deep in this position, but choose to partially penetrate her. My tip pushes into her wetness and I stop. The only thing inside of her is the head of my cock and I want to deepen my thrust, but grit my teeth and bear the agony of not pumping to the hilt. She rocks back on her knees and I grab her hips to stop her. "Don't move." She moans at the lack of movement and I almost crack when she cries out her frustration. I begin to rock, only allowing myself to move slightly. My movements, although short now quicken and I am rewarded with a drenching as Ana cries out. I continue my short jerks until I can't take it any longer and I push into her as deep as I can go and growl out my slower deeper movements until Ana grips me. My face contorts and I grimace as I pump my load into her.

 _Oh yeah, baby._

* * *

 **5th January 2012**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

We have all crammed onto the jet, to return home. Christian and I are sitting in the seats at the back, Pop and Concetta are in the bedroom, as he had a restless night last night. The others are spread around the rest of the plane and have already opened a bottle of wine.

Christian spoke with Pop earlier, only to discover that he doesn't know what will happen once we all go back home. He is worried that Concetta will revert back to her status as just a carer, once the effects of the sun, sea and sand wear off and what will remain will just be a vacation romance. Christian told him that if he thinks along those lines, then he will make it happen, but urged Pop to have a long talk with Concetta whilst they are alone on our journey home.

I didn't realise, but we can hear them talking. Not what is said, but mumbles of incoherent words. "Christian, do you think we should sit here?"

"There's nowhere else to sit. We can't hear exactly what is being said and doubt they would do anything amorous." I try and take my mind off of the sounds coming from the closed off room and immerse my thoughts into the works of Jane Austen.

 _It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife._ _However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighbourhood_ _…_

Christian watches as I read, I am sure he's smirking at my love of romance novels. "I've never asked, but was it Bronte or Austen who first made you fall in love with English literature?"

I look up from my book and watch my husband watching me. "What's this? Some sort of interview?"

"No, just pondering on what set you off in that direction."

"Bronte, it was Wuthering Heights…" I put my book down on my lap and ponder on what set my husband off in the direction of Mergers and Acquisitions. "I could ask the same. What set you off on creating a multi-billion dollar Enterprise?"

"Money… and the knowledge I could be a harsh bastard when I needed to be. But that's not the case with you."

"No, not much money in reading other people's work and then writing up plot notes for my manager. Plus you don't have to be a brute to get the job done."

"How is your book going, have you finished it?"

"About half way. You wanna know what it's about?"

"Yeah, enlighten me." He sits back and relaxes as I explain about the main character, who is a faerie living deep in the Caledonian Forest in Scotland. She loses her magic and goes on an adventure to find it again. She comes across a real live teddy bear on her travels and he decides to help her with her quest. Only problem is that she comes face to face with her nemesis, an evil dark witch called Ezmeralda."

"So does she overthrow the wicked witch and get her mojo back?"

"I'm not saying."

"Oh go on, you can't say all that then leave me high and dry. Give me some idea."

"It's a kids book, what do you think? _That the evil witch kills the good guys?_ _"_ I laugh.

"She would do if it was one of my books as I was growing up. Didn't go into all that happy ever after crap. I read all the marvel stuff, but only half way through… until the bad guys were on top, then I went onto the next."

"Christian! That's rather psycho of you. Did you cut the heads off of Mia's dolls too?"

"No, she wouldn't let me get near them. Not after I buried one in the garden. She cried for days, until mom pulled me aside and asked if I had taken it. I couldn't lie and was made to dig it back up when I told mom where it was. Plus I lost my allowance for a month."

"Crap! I hope Teddy won't end up like that. I can just envisage headless Barbie dolls everywhere."

"Ana, she will have her mother's temperament, I'm sure of it."

"She's fifty percent you, it could easily end up that we live in a kids version of Bates Motel."

"She will be as sweet as honey and will be daddy's little girl. The only thing she will be prone to is a devoted father, who spoils her rotten," he grins. I'm sure he is right, but I will make sure her feet are firmly on the ground.

"And I will teach her the value of money. Starting with chores… Don't look at me like that Christian, I had to do them."

"Mrs Grey, I am sure you will relent sooner or later. I doubt you could deny our little girl anything. If she looks anything like you, those bright blue doe eyes will get you every time."

"Like they do you?"

"Yep! I melt at your gaze, I am putty in your hands and you know it."

"That goes both ways, Mr Grey." I get up and give my husband a kiss. "Shame the bedroom is occupied as the glint in yours right now are rather alluring."


	57. Vol 4 - Special Delivery, Mr Grey

**AN**

 **lol, glad you liked the episode with Cliff and Mia, in their predicament.**

 **Grace did know about the BDSM, that's why she winked at them when she asked. I was hoping it showed her being comfortable with it all now and gave me a chance to make Mia go red again, when she overheard. :)**

* * *

 **26th February 2012**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

Christian and I are spending the day downstairs with Pop and Connie. In the past couple of months since Christmas, they have been blissfully happy, which they deserve. When I think of how Pop's parents had done their best to destroy his life as well as Ella's and Christian's, it sends a chill down my spine. I hold my baby, sleeping peacefully inside of me, and wonder how someone could do such a thing to their own flesh and blood. As each day passes, I grow more and more in love with this little soul, even though she kicks and punches me from within and sometimes I could scream at her persistence.

 _I could never go against your wishes, little Teddy. Even if your choice was not to my liking, it_ _'_ _s your choice to make._

I come out of my thoughts and notice Pop is talking about Concetta's situation. I think he wants to hire another carer, so that Connie doesn't have to work any more. However, I sense this is a wind up.

" _So you still want to do the job, and I have to pay you?"_ Pop asks. He's got a cheek, even if this is all a joke.

"If you don't pay me, I'll have to get another job and I won't be around during the day to help you."

" _Well, I could get another carer and just give you your money regardless."_

"Christian James Fuller! I am not going to be a kept woman!" she's not happy, but Pop is biting his lips together and flaring his nostrils, trying to hold back his laugh.

 _Yep, he_ _'_ _s winding her up._

"I now know where my husband gets it from. He thinks he's living in the nineteen fifties, expecting the little lady to stay at home," I say as I look between the two men.

"I was only joking," Pop finally snickers. "I know Connie won't take a dime from me, unless she's earned it. Will you sweetheart?"

"I've worked for you since I was twenty five. I'm now fifty two, do you think I'm going to start taking handouts now?"

"Nope, but it was fun teasing you." Pop pulls her into his embrace, laughing as he does and Connie starts to giggle. And with that, his mocking is all forgotten and she's forgiven him.

We finish dinner and make our way to the couches, but as I sit down, I unconsciously make a hiss through my teeth as I get a sharp pain. I have been getting Braxton Hicks for a few weeks now, but had to see the doctor last week, as they were getting pretty intense. I knew it wasn't labour pains, as the baby is not due for another couple of weeks. She told me that this was because my body is getting ready for delivery, which sent me into a fluster. It won't be long now and we will have our little girl with us, for real.

"You okay, baby?" Christian asks. He's been asking me this every time and I try to not make it show that I'm in pain. He's been on edge for the past couple of weeks, and every twinge he thinks is full blown labour.

"I'm fine, it's just the practice contractions."

"They'll get more intense as you progress," Connie adds. She's a fountain of all knowledge, as she took a midwifery course before she became Pop's carer, and is a fully qualified nurse. She does short refresher courses each year, which keeps her in tune with new techniques and procedures.

I grimace at the thought of more pain as this is just bearable now. Christian is, I think, worried too and I doubt he will be able to cope with seeing me in severe pain. I'm sure he will be a nervous wreck when I do eventually go into labour, and I'm wishful that he will pluck up the courage from somewhere, when the time comes. I need him to be strong for me.

It's only eight o'clock when we arrive back to our apartment. Christian could see I was exhausted and how uncomfortable I was getting, so we mutually decided to call it an early night.

I sit down on the couch, which in itself is a mammoth task. Let me stress the word _mammoth_ , as that is how I feel.

"You want a warm bath?"

"Yeah, but not too hot," I state for the umpteenth time. He knows this anyway, as not only has he read every book on the subject of pregnancy and birth, but he's spent hours with Concetta, questioning her about every detail from conception to early infancy. I suppose that's the control freak in him, but I do wonder if all this knowledge will go to waste, when he cracks under the pressure of seeing me screaming out in agony.

He runs the bath and helps me to undress. I can't even see below my belly, and taking my underwear off myself is not gonna happen any time soon. He gets into the bath and helps me in and as I sink down into the water, I feel myself relax as I lean against his chest.

"I'm surprised the bath hasn't collapsed, what with the additional weight."

"More of you to hold, Mrs Grey," he says as his hands come around and cradles my bump."Do you want a massage?" I love it when he gives me a massage, deep into the small of my back. His hand moves behind me and I feel his knuckles kneed me, just in the right place.

"Are you still getting the cramps?"

"Not at this minute. I'm sure they're not, but they feel like they're never ending. I suppose it's because I'm so close. Another fortnight of this will be testing, let's hope it eases off for some of the days and gives me a reprieve."

"Oh baby, I wish I could take them away or endure them for you," he says as he rubs my back.

"Mr Grey, this is one thing you cannot control. My body does what it needs to, and I'll just have to put up with it. It's a small price to pay," I sigh. I am almost asleep, the warmth of the water and my husband's touch is so soothing, and it's not long before I am only fit for bed. He notices this and suggests we get out, before he has to lift me out. Christian makes quick work of drying and dressing me in one of my many kaftans, which I have taken to wearing, just because they are so loose. He steers me into the direction of the bed and the instant my head hits the pillow, I'm asleep.

I wake with a sudden pain, the worst that I have felt. I lean up on my elbow and look at the alarm clock, which shows four in the morning. It's still dark outside and I want to go back to sleep, but this pain is stopping me. I lay there for a minute or so and the pain stops, so I try to get back to sleep. As I drift off, I am woken again by another pain, more intense than the last.

 _Shit! This can_ _'_ _t be happening now? It's too early!_

I lie there for another half an hour, not wanting to wake my husband. It might still be the Braxton Hicks, and I don't want to worry Christian needlessly. At a quarter to five, I've had about as much as I can take and sit up in bed, taking deep slow breaths.

 _Maybe walking around will help?_

I contemplate now waking Christian, but I know that labour takes hours. That would mean hours of him tearing at his hair, as he steadily loses more and more control over the situation. I decide to leave him in blissful ignorance. I grab my phone as I wanna check my emails whilst I'm up and try to distract myself from the searing pain. I make my way out to the kitchen, where I get myself a drink of orange juice. I didn't realise how thirsty I was until I gulped down the entire glass. I sit at the breakfast bar, waiting for the pains to start up again. It takes only a few minutes before I feel the next surge of pain ripping through me like a thunderbolt. I pant and breathe my way through the excruciating agony, which is beginning to get unbearable.

 _Shit! If this is just the start, how bad is it gonna get?_

I see it's gone half past six and I need to make my way back to the bedroom. I think I now need to wake Christian up. As I get off of the barstool, I feel something run down my legs. I look down and observe a puddle forming on the floor, where I see that my waters have broken and I can't move. I am standing fixed to the spot, too scared to move.

I grab the phone from the counter and ring Christian's mobile, which I know he has on the bedside table.

"Hello? Ana? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen. It's started," I say, but the end is almost a cry as a contraction takes hold of me.

"Shit! Fuck! I'm coming!" He splutters out and I hear the bedroom door open and then he is running across the room in a panic.

"Careful, the floor is wet here," I warn. The last thing I want is him slipping over and banging his head on the marble. He stops in his tracks and looks down. His eyes are like saucers as he spots the puddle on the floor. He knows what's happened.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? Are you getting pains still?" he asks, as he shakes himself out of his shock.

"Yes, I think they started whilst I was asleep. I woke up with a really bad one, so they must have been building up whilst I was asleep. I could have slept through anything last night as I was so tired."

"So you could have been in labour for a while?" His eyes are wide again and he tells me we should make our way to the hospital. "We'll ring ahead from the car. I'll wake Taylor!"

"Christian, can you help me back to the bedroom first, I need to sort myself out." He smacks the side of his head with his palm, realising that he's being a klutz. It takes five minutes to walk the length of the great room and back to our bedroom. I go to the bathroom and I want to take another shower.

"Ana, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Your waters have already broken and we need to go, you could drop any minute!" He's already dressed and now pulling his sneakers on. I'm sure he's being over cautious, these things take hours.

"At least get me into a clean kaftan. And I also need to put on my big girl pants with a towel." He helps me, no embarrassment at all from him helping me with the sanitary item, but I feel myself go red. "I hate these fucking things," I state. I never used them as I always felt like I was sitting on a mini mattress.

"Can't be helped, baby."

We finally make our way to the elevator, Taylor has been called and waiting for us in the garage. Gail has come into the apartment and Christian tells her to ring Grace to let her know what is happening and that we are on our way to the hospital.

When we reach the fifteenth floor, I feel something that I haven't felt before. I press the emergency stop button to the elevator. "I don't feel right." I look at Christian and his breathing is short and quick. "God sake, slow your breathing down. I don't want to give birth in here and you fainting on me."

"Here‽" His hands fly up to his head and he starts raking his fingers through his hair.

"I don't want to worry you, but I'm really stinging and assume I'm crowning. Plus I can feel something there." Christian gets down on his knees and pulls up my kaftan. "What the fuck are you doing‽"

"Checking," he says as he pulls down my undies.

"You have got to be kidding me, Christian!" I exclaim, but his fingers disappear into my folds. He pulls away quickly, when he feels what is there, the shock on his face is evident of what he has just discovered.

"Ana, we need to go back up to the apartment, you're not gonna make it."

"What‽ No!"

"Ana, please… I can feel the top of her head! She's coming out." I know he is right, I can feel her down there and I can't stand straight any more. He presses the code into the keypad to return to the apartment. When the doors open, Gail sees us and I notice she's on the phone. "Tell mom to get around here, quick!"

"But Mr Grey, they aren't at Bellevue. Your father had a function in Vancouver and they decided to stay overnight. They won't be able to get here for another three hours."

"She'll be here by then. Ana is about to give birth. Now!"

Gail relays this back to Grace on the phone and they decide to travel back anyway, so that they are here by morning."

"Ring 911, then ring Concetta, Gail. She needs to be here. Then ring Taylor to tell him to come back. Also, I'm sorry, but you may need to mop up the floor, by the breakfast bar. Ana's waters broke over there."

We make our way to the bedroom, where Christian helps me onto the bed, but not before he strips me naked. At this point, I don't care if anyone sees me in this state. He's not panicking as much as I thought, but I think he's in the middle of an adrenaline rush. He'll soon crash.

Within five minutes, a very groggy Concetta walks into the bedroom. "You need to help, Connie. The baby's coming and we don't have time to get to the hospital. She's already crowning."

"I wanna push! Christian!" I growl out. The stinging has gone and all I wanna do is push with all my might.

Connie comes and sits down beside me and peers between my legs. "I think she will be here in less than an hour," She states calmly. Christian is now pacing the room, running his hands through his hair.

"Christian!" As soon as the words leave my lips, he's beside me, his arm wrapped around me.

"Shit Ana, this is it," he says, but a smile begins to spread across his face.

" _I_ _'_ _m glad you're fucking happy!_ This hurts like hell and it's all your fault!"

"I'm sorry baby, I'd endure it for you if I could. You know that," he says as he kisses the top of my head.

I get another contraction and I know I have to push. It's too powerful to ignore and no amount of puffing will ease the need. "You can push, Ana, with all you got," Concetta says. I grab the back of my knees and bear down. I think I'm gonna shit myself, but thankfully I don't.

Christian leans in and peers over my bump and gasps. His eyes are fixed between my legs and the shock on his face gets more intense. He moves away from me and I feel his departure, but he's mesmerised at what's happening down there. He moves around and ducks down into an odd angle, I think he wants to take a closer look. "Ana, I can see her face! It's fucking surreal," he cries out.

"Who does she look like?" I ask between pushes.

"I don't know, she's all squished up and has that gucky white stuff on her."

"That's normal, it's there to protect her."

Christian moves forward and I'm sure he's stroking her head. "Hey baby, I'm your daddy," he says softly. He's totally awestruck. I'm overcome with emotions and I nearly forget that I have to push, but I feel the need to as another cramp grips me once more. Concetta tells me to push and I do with all of my might, I want this baby out of me. I push until I'm red as a beet, and Christian's jaw drops as he sees more of our little one emerge. Concetta moves out of the way and tells Christian to move between my legs. I think she's telling him to hold her head and wait for the body to quickly follow. "It's like being the catcher in base ball," he grins.

"Yeah, but don't throw the ball up in the air when you catch it," I growl.

 _Fuck, I get all the pain and he gets the fun bit._

"This is it, Christian, hold on tight!" I push with all that I have and I feel a whoosh as the baby almost flies out of me.

As soon as I feel my daughter leave my body, I close my eyes and relish in the fact that it's all over… Well, almost. I then hear Christian crying, I open my eyes and sit up on my elbows. I see our little girl in my husband's arms. She's still attached to me, but the baby is awake and beginning to whimper.

At this point, I hear a commotion outside and two paramedics come into the room. "Looks like we're a bit late, George," one says to the other. "Let's get a look at you little miss," one of them says, but then sees the umbilical cord is still attached. "Dad not cut the cord yet? Let's get that done, but first we need to give mom an injection. Are you okay with the oxytocin injection, Mrs Grey?

"Yes, I opted for that," I breathe out, still exhausted from the trauma of labour.

The paramedic sticks the needle in my thigh, whilst the other does something to the baby. He hands Christian a pair of weird looking scissors and I watch as my husband detaches the new life from my body. She is now an individual and not part of me any more and I feel this acutely. George takes her to the side of the bed and checks her over, doing the necessary tests and measurements. I can't keep my eyes from her as she wriggles around.

Christian moves up and sits beside me, he takes me into his arms and plants a kiss on my lips. "Thank you, Ana. You have given me such a precious gift. I love you so much," he whispers into my ear.

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, all fingers and toes in the right place. She looks so pretty." He's so proud, I can tell he'll be a doting father.

Concetta comes and hugs me and tells me that she will go see Pop, who has been waiting patiently outside.

George hands me the baby, but tells me that I have to deliver the afterbirth.

The paramedic is surprised that I didn't tear, "You are very lucky, Mrs Grey, no stitching required. That saves me a job." I look at Christian and he's smirking at me. I'm not sure why, maybe he thinks his big cock had something to do with it.

An hour later, I am sitting up in bed, both myself and my daughter have been cleaned up, dressed and my bedding has been changed. I didn't realise Christian was so apt at changing the sheets.

He's not left my side and he watches as I now begin to feed our baby. His arms wrapped around me and so holding the pair of us in his embrace. After she's finished and I burp her, she yawns and settles down in my arms. "Oh such a hungry little girl, weren't you," I coo.

"Can we invite Pop in, he's been outside biting his nails down to the cuticles." I agree and Christian gets up and goes to the door, calling for Pop to come in.

He wheels his chair over to my side of the bed and peers into the bundle I have in my arms. "Has she got a name?"

I look at Christian and smile. "Do you want to do the honours, Christian?"

With a deep breath, my husband introduces our daughter to her grandfather. "Meet your granddaughter, Ella Rose Grey."

I lean forward and place Ella into Pop's arms. He gazes down at the little life in his hold and strokes her cheek. He starts to sob, knowing the significance of her name. He introduces himself, his voice is shaky as he holds back his emotions. "Hey Ella, I'm your grand poppy."

It took nearly thirty years for Ella to come back into his life, in the form of our daughter. This is the start of a new beginning. The dawn of a new age, and the start of my life spent barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. My existence will be filled with a devoted husband and at least a half a dozen kids around my heels, but I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **AN - FYI, next chapter posted will be the epilogue. :)**

 **Also, want to stress that I haven't had any kids, so not sure if all the delivery details are correct. I have read quite a bit online and also previously watched 'One born every minute' but I doubt I have got everything right.**


	58. Vol 4 - The Epilogue

**AN**

 **joan goldman 9** \- Pop's mom will be mentioned in this epilogue. He didn't have a brother, it was his mom's brother, Uncle Fred.

 **Reds 77** \- I thought about the hospital, but people have home deliveries and they had medical staff there to check over the baby and see to Ana. Maybe paramedics weren't the right name, I should go back and change that, but not sure if midwives are used in USA, will check that out.

 **Dublingirl** \- hehe, bet you smiled when you saw the name. Yes, a very pretty name indeed.

* * *

 **Pinterest as usual has updates. Picture of Ella and also several pictures of the house at Mercer Island, which is actually a house on Mercer Island, listed for 22.6 million dollars (all except the cinema which is an odd image from google.)**

* * *

 **Thanks to all for faving, following and most of all reviewing. Feedback feeds an author to carry on writing, so the more you reviewed, the more I was inspired to write. But I feel this is now time to put this story to bed. I will, however, at some point go back over the story and 'Americanise' it, changing the spellings in bulk to USA, plus any terms which I may find (although probably won't find many as I don't know what I'm looking for.)**

 **So...** **Here's the Epilogue.**

* * *

 **13th August 2016**

 **Ana** **'** **s POV**

I'm sitting here on the wooden deck chairs at Mini Mac Sands, calm and relaxed as my children play around me. My feet are immersed in the hot sands, as I lap up the rays of the late summer sun.

We've been at the house three and a half years now, since Christmas 2012. We moved in when Ella was nearly eight months old, so we were lucky to have settled in before she began to walk.

The house is wonderful, so light and airy. It's just how I envisaged, when we were discussing the plans with the architect. Christian's study is wooden panelled as well as the pool room, which reflects his masculinity and my study is white, like most of the house. The cellar is big and holds a ridiculous amount of expensive wines and champagnes. Christian spent a lot of time building his collection up, and will spend an equal amount of time enjoying its contents.

To my shock, both Grace and Carrick took early retirement last year. I'm sure it was because they felt they didn't get to see enough of the grandchildren, with the long hours they had to work. They have been here at least twice a week, mostly during the day. I love having them around, as the kids are eager to spend time with them. Grace is the typical grandma and Carrick gets down on all fours and gives them rides on his back. _Horsey time,_ I think he calls it. The children make him crawl around the house and I'm sure his knees are crying out in pain by the time he's had enough.

I can hear Ella talking to her two year old brother, Christian aka Chrissy or just Teddy to the family, as she builds sand castles. But then I hear him go into demolition mode, as he smashes them up with his clenched fists.

"Bamm! Bamm! Bamm!"

"Mommy! He's done it again!" she cries out.

Oh, my sweet girl is nothing but sugar and spice, but my baby boy is a little monster, when it comes to destroying anything his sister has.

"Chrissy, mommy doesn't like it when you do bamm bamms."

"But good… Bamm! Bamm! Bamm! Bamm!" he screams out as he thumps the sand around him.

I get up and pick him up before he has the sand in his eyes and I carry him back to the chair. This allows Ella to get on with rebuilding her castles and I can have a cuddle with my little baby. "Mom moms, wanna play!" he moans, pointing at Ella's creation. His bottom lip trembles as he pouts and his brow furrows.

 _Oh so much like your father, demanding little thing, aren_ _'_ _t you._

When he is in this state, he looks just like my husband. Grace said that Christian looked like Teddy when they first adopted him. I can imagine that, as he has the same colourings and features. Ella, to Christian's delight, is a spitting image of me. Big blue eyes and dark hair, which has his lose curl to it. He wanted a mini Ana and now he has her.

I look down at my baby and he's still upset. Snot is running down onto his top lip. I grab a trusty tissue from my pocket and wipe his face clean before he starts to lick it off. "Not just now, you need to go for your nap, Teddy."

"No! Down!" He struggles to get off of my lap, but I won't let him. He has to learn to behave.

"Ut-uh! Can't do that Christian, bed time," I say as get up. He knows that I mean business when I use his proper name. I see Gail is walking across the lawns towards us and I'm sure her sixth sense has kicked in and is ready to put Teddy to bed for his afternoon nap. Ella looks at me, she's not happy as she thinks she's going as well. "Ella, you can stay up for another hour or so." This puts a smile on her face and she continues to fill the pal with sand. However, I get another wave of tears from my son.

I apologise for his behaviour to Gail, but she takes it in her stride and carries him back to the house. As she disappears into the conservatory, I hear another set of footsteps behind me, but I don't turn around. I know who it is, so I allow Ella to notice him first. She looks up from what she is doing and cries out her surprise. "Daddy!" She scrabbles to her feet and runs as fast as she can on uneven sands towards me, but clambers up the embankment to meet Christian, who has come home early from work.

"Hey peapod, are you building a house, just like I built for us?" my husband asks as he comes and takes a seat next to me with our daughter on his knee. He started calling her that, as Ella and I are two peas in a pod in my husband's opinion.

"No, I'm building a sand castle. Silly billy daddy!" she snickers.

"Oh, who's that for?"

"For grand poppy."

"But he has a house, with Connie," he says pointing to the single story accommodation just beyond the trees. "Do you think he wants another house?"

"Erm?" She pulls down her bottom lip with her index finger as she ponders on the question. "I don't know. Maybe baby Teddy will want it, but he can't have it as he's been naughty."

"Oh!" Christian says as he looks at me for an explanation.

"Bamm Bamms," is all I say and my husband knows exactly what that means.

"I'm sure Elliot has been filling his head. I'll have to talk to him tonight."

"Is uncle Lell-Lotts coming round?" Ella asks. She's bouncing up and down on her father's lap, she's so happy. She loves Elliot to bits, but he doesn't come over as often as the kids would like.

"Yes, he's coming over with auntie Mia and Uncle Cliff. Grandma and Grandpa are also visiting with Grandpa Ray and Martha.

"Grand Poppy and Connie too," she asks eagerly and I nod.

"Has auntie Mia still got her big belly?"

"Yes, it's still there. Baby isn't due yet, so a little while to go," I say. Mia is in her third trimester and looks like she's having twins, but it's only one baby. It must be a big baby and I don't envy her when she gives birth.

I get a flash back at my first delivery and smile when I remember Christian was the first one to touch and hold Ella. He felt her when she was still inside of me. Then later, he stroked her head when she was half out. I knew then that he would make a wonderful father, and he's not disappointed me. He does spoil the children, but I don't blame him. He allows me to teach Ella the value of money with chores and pocket money. She has to make her bed and helps take our dishes out to Gail in the kitchen, when we have finished eating. Then she will get her allowance, but Christian will always come home Friday night with something special for her. Eventually I will include Teddy in the chores, but he's too young at the moment.

"Good, I wanna feel her belly. It's a baby, isn't it? Where does it come out from?"

Oh shit! I look at Christian and he looks at me. He doesn't know what to say. You can't explain the facts of life to a four and a half year old, and at least she hasn't asked how it got there in the first place. I do however say something that she will understand. "The baby comes out of your Lily-Li-Low." She knows that to be her girl bits, and that boys have something else.

"But that's for wee wees?" She thinks about what I have said, then just adds. "Oh… Okay!" She takes what I have said in her stride and scrambles off of Christian's lap and returns to her castle building.

"Shit, that was close," he whispers to me. "So how is my darling wife?"

"Oh I'm ecstatic to see my husband come home early. Happy anniversary," I say as I go in for a kiss, but I hear Ella, she just sounded her disgust with a _Yuck!_ This makes me giggle.

"Oh Ella, don't you like mommy kissing daddy?" Christian asks.

"Nasty!" she says, but continues with what she's doing.

"I love you, Mrs Grey," his expression is warm and I know he wants some alone time with me. I have something to tell him and I want to do it before the guests start to arrive.

Christian decided he wanted to have another baby three months ago and was nagging me to lay off of the pills. I said it was too early, but secretly I stopped taking it. I never got a period when I came off, so finally took myself to the docs for the test, as I didn't want him to find yet another pregnancy testing stick in the trash. I got the results today and had an ultrasound. I'm ten weeks gone, so baby number three is well on its way.

My thoughts go back to tonight and our guests. One thing that I am not looking forward to is the reunion of Kate and Elliot. "Does your brother know Kate is coming tonight? I'm worried that things will go disastrous once Kate and Elliot meet up." Their relationship broke down when Ella was a year old. Elliot was getting broody and wanted to start a family, but Kate said she didn't want kids, ever. I'm shocked they didn't discuss this earlier than two years into the relationship. Kate ended it, telling Elliot to, and I quote, ' _piss off and go impregnate another bitch_ _'_.

 _..o.._

 ** _****Elliot_ _'_ _s Flashback - March 2013_**

"Kate, do you think we could get married and start a family? I'd love to have a little one of our own," I ask as we return to our apartment after visiting Christian and Ana. Visiting my bro and seeing his family has made me want my own.

Kate turns around and looks at me with disgust.

 _Fuck! What have I said that was so bad? Maybe the proposal was a bit_ _…_ _unprepared?_

"I don't want fucking brats around my ankles, I thought you knew," she seethes at me.

Shit! Have I got her totally wrong. I thought she loved me. Loved me enough to want to marry and start a family. "You think it's too soon?" I say, gulping back as I'm seriously upset.

"Soon? You kidding? I don't want kids… Ever!"

"What‽" My voice is quiet, but my shock doesn't go unnoticed. Kate's expression changes from smug to her own shock.

 _She thought I weren_ _'_ _t interested either. How could she get me so wrong._

"You heard me!" she states. Her courage now back again and in full force. She can't be serious?

"But I thought… Kate, just to clear things up, you never ever want kids… Ever?"

"That's what I said. For fuck sake, Elliot, I thought you realised that I'm not the motherly kind… Yeah, playing with Ella is fine, but I can hand her back. I'm not getting puke and piss all over me, and I won't even go there with the shit."

"You heartless bit-"

"Bitch? Yep, that's me. So if you want a _bitch_ to mother your children, I suggest you piss off and go impregnate another _bitch_ , cos this one ain't producing!"

I stand there, dazed, as Kate slams the door to the bedroom. I hear her tearing about the place, so I leave her to calm down and ride over to Bellevue. I'm a full grown man with testosterone running through my blood, but I also need my mom right now. Her wisdom will make me understand, I'm sure.

I have spent an hour with mom and she told me to come back here and patch it up with Kate. Kate may change her mind in the future and I should try and salvage what we have, as it's only been tonight that things have gone south.

When I get home, I find the place eerily quiet. I would have at least expected Kate to storm out and continue the argument, telling me that I shouldn't have walked out, but there is nothing.

I look in every room, but she's not here, then I see a note on the coffee table.

 _Elliot_

 _I don_ _'_ _t think we can stay together and certainly not if you want brats._

 _I_ _'_ _ve left the key with the concierge, as I weren't sure you had yours when you walked out and abandoned the discussion we were having._

 _Don_ _'_ _t try and talk me around as I have had about as much as I can take._

 _I can do better._

 _Brats? They_ _'_ _re children, our children… Abandoned the discussion? She stormed off into the bedroom… Talk her around? Fuck! Self righteous bitch!…_

Where the fuck has this all come from? I thought we were solid as a rock? She must have been wanting to split for sometime to react in the way she had. No-one says stuff like that unless they have been brewing on it… She can wallow for all I care. Let her _do better_ , if that's what she wants! Fuck this, I need pussy and I know where to get it!

I take a shower and put on my pulling jeans and t-shirt and make my way to the bar along the street. It's a place I used to go to in my whoring days. To be honest I think I'll just chat up anyone half decent, so long as a fuck is guaranteed at the end. I'll find my bitch and Kate can go find her sterile dick head.

By midnight, I'm back at the apartment with Candy. She's fucking hot and is already sucking me off. Fuck, this feels great, far better than Kate. "Yeah, suck me dry, Ka… Candy."

 _Shit I nearly said Kate. Candy, Candy, Candy!_

 ** _****End of Elliot_ _'_ _s Flashback and back to Ana's POV in 2016_**

 _..o.._

That evening, Kate packed her things and left the apartment, returning to her parents house. Then after a few weeks, she moved across the country to take a job with one of the national papers in New York, and I've not seen her since. We talk on the phone and understand that her job is quite stressful, but the pay is good.

Elliot was so down beat that he went man whoring again, just to try and get over his broken heart. Three and a half years later, I believe Elliot is still unattached, but has at least curbed the one night stands in favour for short relationships. I get a feeling, however, that he's still pining after Kate, as he sometimes drifts off into a daydream.

"Elliot is bringing a date," Christian says. "He's been seeing someone for several months now and I hope he has finally got over Kate. He didn't want to mention it to anyone, as he wasn't sure it would last and swore me to secrecy. I think he has fallen in love with her and this may be the one."

"Oh, I wasn't aware he was dating. I thought he was still playing the field… Anyone I know?" I ask. Maybe he is over Kate after all.

"I don't think so. I met her last week and she seems okay. She looks the total opposite to what he usually goes for. Good job really, as we don't want another blond haired fox calling the shots… Anyway, enough of that, is it Ella's nap time yet?"

Ella looks up, she's waiting for a response from me and I have to say it's time for her to have a lay down. I want some alone time with my husband. Ella scrunches her nose up, but gets up and comes over to Christian. "Daddy, will you put me to bed, pwease."

He looks at me and I nod. "I'm gonna go take a nap too in our special room," I say. I know he understands the meaning of that.

Our playroom was rebuilt off of our bedroom suite. Its doorway is inside my closet, so that it's well hidden. It looks a lot like our old playroom at Escala, as Christian had the original builders in to remodel it after Elliot had made it into a private sitting room.

Everything was new and the only thing we took from the old room was my butt sculpture, which now hangs on the wall opposite the bed. When we sold the apartments at Escala, Christian took the playrooms in ours and the staff apartments back to a standard bedroom, so that no trace of their existence was evident. Those properties along with the one in New York and the Aspen house made a whopping one hundred million. Christian knew that the property in Colorado would rarely be used, due to its altitude and him wanting me permanently pregnant, so he decided to sell it. All our holidays are now in Mustique and when we are not going there, which is seldom, we rent a top end villa or hotel suite.

As I make my way to our rooms, I grab my purse and pull out the envelope with the sonogram. I tuck it under the pillow on the bed, hoping to give it to him after we have made love.

"Hey, beautiful," he breathes from behind me. I can feel his hot breath breeze over my cheek and it sends a tingle down my body. My head flops back onto his shoulder and he relishes the contact. "I came home earlier than I anticipated. I couldn't get you out of my thoughts all morning, and Andrea had had enough when I started to daydream during our meeting." His voice is soft and smooth and deliciously tempting.

"Meeting?" I manage to breathe out as he nibbles at my ear.

"Yeah, going over next week's schedules. I was totally blank when she asked me something on more than one occasion and then huffed at me to go home."

"Oh dear, you upset your P.A." I chuckle lazily, as I languish against him.

"Yep, she could see that I was only wanting to be home, so she gave me permission."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. C is lurking in the background, I think he wants to come out to play."

"Oh yes, please," I breathe out. I'm so aroused and the thought of C coming out to play sends me into overdrive. My skin is so sensitive and I put it down to the pregnancy hormones. He runs his hands over my nipples, through my dress and my butt thrusts back into his erection, as I groan out.

"Come!" he commands abruptly. C is now in the room and I take his hand, where he guides me to the ceiling grid and low plinth we had built. This puts me at a perfect height for fucking, whilst being tethered to the frame.

I look down to the floor, as C comes up close. He hooks his fingers into my summer dress and pulls it down my body. I glance up for an instant only, and notice he's still showing me his loving side, even if he is dominating the situation. He bends forwards and kisses my neck, then whispers to shut my eyes. I close them and he moves away, but tells me to keep them shut. I can hear him opening the toy drawers and the clink of items being placed on the top. I have no idea what he has in mind, but he's had all morning to dream up a scene.

He comes around behind me and places a blindfold over my eyes. My hair is already in a braid, so he grabs it and guides me onto the plinth. He handcuffs me and pulls my arms above my head, where he fastens them to the grid, using the carabiners. His feet come between mine and he pushes each foot out, and so splaying my legs. I am now straining against my cuffs and my muscles tighten. He comes back around, circling me a few times then I hear nothing.

 _Shit, this feels decidedly eery and very familiar._

I hear him drop to his knees in front of me, and I relish the moment as my anticipation builds for his wet velvet tongue to touch me. His warm breath flows over my wet skin and I cry out. I'm sure if he continues with just blowing, I would cum. I feel him and he groans as he makes a full lap of my slit. His tongue broad and pliable. He stops at the front and the tip of his tongue finds my clit and he flicks it up and down. I can't move, not even my feet, as he has both his hands around my ankles, stopping me from shifting.

"Stay still, or I will stop!" he commands. I take a deep breath and try and steady myself, but my clit is on fire.

"Oh C, lick me, please!" I beg. But he stops once more and stands to face me.

"Are you topping me, Mrs Grey? I'll have none of that!" he chastises me once more. I am almost frustrated and Christian… or C? I'm not sure, takes pity on me. He kneels back down and starts his intimate caresses of me once more, but is now at a frantic pace and is almost scoffing at me. I get to the edge of the precipice and am about to fall, when he stops.

 _No! Grrr!_

He stands behind me and I feel his hands run the length of my arms, from my wrists to my armpits. I tremble at the sensation as he continues down to my sides and further down to my hips. "Oh, please," I sigh.

"Shh," he replies.

"Oh C, I love you so much," I say, but he's having none of that and shooshes me once more, telling me to keep quiet or he will spank me. I do, however, feel him smile as his cheek rests on the side of my temples.

He moves away and I feel his departure, I whimper as he leaves my side. He returns with a sting as he strikes me with a riding crop, straight across the ass.

In the past couple of years, I have allowed him the pleasure of using his hands, a flogger or a riding crop on me, but I have said a definite no to whipping as it's too painful. We went through an old contract one night, testing out all that we hadn't done, the belt and whip were a no go from the start. One strike and they were out. Christian didn't get the pleasure from it as he was too nervous and upset at my reaction. The flogger and riding crop, however, make me wet as fuck and groan for his cock. His hand is the ultimate, especially when he caresses my reddened flesh afterwards.

After several lashes of the crop, he comes up next to me and rubs my behind, his touch is firm. His hand moves to between my legs and his fingers disappear into my folds. "So wet, Mrs Grey, it's dripping away from you. Does your husband turn you on like this?"

"No, you do things to me that my husband can't! I am putty in your hands," I manage to reply, as his fingers continue to move inside of me.

"How would you like me to fuck you? From behind or from the front?" He asks, but I know he wants me to say from behind, as I will come quicker and he wants me to drench him.

"Behind, please."

I feel him lean into my butt from behind and my skin is so sensitive from the sting of the crop, that I tremble when he makes contact. He's taken his jeans off and his cock rubs along my wet folds, back and forth as he lubricates his dick. Then he is in me, sinking deep into my pussy.

 _This feels so good._

His hand comes around my front and he's at my clit. Rubbing it in circles with the odd flick, which mimics his tongue from earlier. This sends sparks through my body and I jerk back into him. "Feel so good, Mrs Grey. You're my guilty pleasure," he breathes into my ear from behind. I know what he means. He's pretending to be my adulterer, my lover that I have no control in denying.

I feel myself begin to tighten as he thrusts into me from behind, and the tingle that tells me I'm about to squirt takes over my body. In a split moment, I hear C's victorious exclamation, then his movements are slick and the sound of shlocking fills the room. "Yes! So wet for me, Mrs Grey."

His voice is desperate and I know he's losing control. This makes me spill over the edge and erupt around him. I am restrained so all I can do is tense my whole body as I ride out the waves of ecstasy. "Fuck Yes!" he cries out as he lets go and I feel his cock twitch inside of me, as he makes his final thrust and releases. His fingers dig into my hips, as he stiffens and growls out.

My head falls back onto his shoulder and he holds me close as he pulls out. Both of us breathing heavily. He uncuffs the restraints and I almost fall down on the floor, but C catches me and picks me up, and I'm carried to the bed.

I lay to one side and C gets in. "Oh, what are you doing here, Ana?" he says, his voice now soft and loving and we are back to Christian. C has fled and left the building.

"Oh, just having a rest," I chuckle. I hope he doesn't want to fuck again. I'm likely to die of heart attack if he takes me again.

"Care if I join you," he says as he cuddles up against my body.

"Mm," I say, as he takes me into his arms. I open my eyes and see him staring down at me, his face is full of love. "I love you, Christian."

" _I love you too Ana, although I don't think I'm number one in your heart right now,"_ he says tongue in cheek.

"Maybe, maybe not. You have a big portion of it though and it's growing every day with what it has to provide… Increasing amounts of love." I then pluck up the courage to give him the news. "I have something for you, it's under your pillow."

Christian grabs the envelope and reads the front of it. "Half Way There?" he reads, puzzled at the riddle. On opening it, he sees the sonogram and the date. "You're expecting again? Ten weeks!" he gasps as he stares at the black and white image.

"Yep, number three is on its way. So that's three out of six… Half way there."

He grabs me into his arms and we roll around the bed, as he cries out his delight. But then stops and looks at me, his face is all serious. "Am I the father?"

 _What the fuck_ _‽_

I look at him, brows scrunched up. "Is it mine or C's," he asks, but bursts out laughing.

"Oh for fuck sake, Christian!" I say, but my chastisement is followed by giggles as he leans down and kisses my belly and says hello to Teddy number three.

We lay there for another hour, languishing in each others arms, relishing the news. Christian is over the moon, despite his initial silly questions.

* * *

We are about a half an hour away from when the guests are due to arrive, when we hear the buzzer go for the main gates.

"Hello?"

"It's me," I know it's Elliot, I can tell his voice anywhere. I buzz the entry gate open and a few minutes later I see him draw up in his truck. He really should get himself a decent car, he got enough money from building our home to afford something better.

He gets out and comes around the other side and opens the door. I see before me the total opposite to Kate. She's petite, dark haired, possibly Italian. She is very timid and she seems a homely sort by the way she's dressed. I think he has arrived early, so that his new girlfriend can be introduced as people arrive and not enter to a full room of glaring eyes. "Hey sis, this is Carol. Carol, this is Ana. Where's bro?"

"Nice to meet you Carol. Come on in, Christian's out the back with Ella and Teddy… Don't you think you could now buy a decent car, Elliot?" I ask, looking at the banged up old truck he's driving.

"It gets me around, it's fine."

"I don't think your date appreciates it," I laugh. "You got enough money from us when you built the house."

"I know, but I love the old girl. I can't get rid of her."

I shake my head, but I know how he feels. I felt miserable when I finally got rid of Wanda, as she was beyond repair and I had Sawyer driving me around."

The rest of the guests begin to arrive. Carrick and Grace comes in and are introduced to Carol. Elliot's chest puffs out as he introduces her to them. I'm sure he will eventually propose if he loves her and going by his actions so far, he does.

Pop and Concetta come in through the back door, as it's easier for them with the wheelchair. "Hey, Pop, you made an honest woman of Concetta yet?" Elliot asks.

"Nope, she won't have me," he says. But I know it's not a major issue between them, as it was with Elliot and Kate. "She wants to live in sin instead. The wanton wench that she is," he laughs, Pop doesn't mind living in sin. It's not as if his mother can do or say anything now she's six feet under. She can't wreck this relationship. His uncle buried Mrs Fuller last year and Pop didn't even attend her funeral. He hadn't spoken to her since the day he sent her packing to her brother's, but his uncle Fred had kept him updated from time to time.

"So hows our little Ella Rose?" Connie asks as our little girl comes in from outside.

"Okay. Did you know Mia still has her big belly?"

Connie laughs and says she did. I'm sure my daughter will grow up to work in obstetrics.

"And Teddy's being a meanie bamm bamm!"

"Oh shhhhh…ugar!" Elliot splutters. He knows it's his fault, _we_ know it's his fault. "Sorry, I think that was me. We sat down and watched Flintstones back to back a few weeks ago, when you guys were out shopping for Christian's birthday present. I didn't think he'd pick up on it."

"Well, he did. But at least he's not hitting anyone," I say.

"No, just my sand castles," Ella pouts.

"Oh sweetpea, do you want me to build you a little beach hut at Mini Mac Sands to say I'm sorry?" Elliot looks up at me and I don't have a problem, but it's up to Christian.

"Ask your father. I'm sure it will be fine though." At that point, Christian comes in from outside, holding Teddy. Ella asks her father and he reluctantly agrees. If Elliot or myself had asked, it would have been a firm no, but he can't say no to his precious daughter.

"And you can't knock that one down, Teddy bear!" she exclaims with a poke of the tongue. This sends Teddy into a crying fit and he sinks his head into Christian's neck, where he steadily calms down as my husband rubs his back.

Gail opens the front door and I see Cliff and Mia come in. Cliff looks different and not sure why, then I realise he's shaved his beard off. "You look younger without the facial hair," I say as I greet the couple.

"Mia got her own way, she doesn't like the hair."

"I didn't say I didn't like it, just prefer you clean shaven… Happy anniversary you two. I hope you like it," she says as she hands over a large flat parcel.

"We said no gifts. If you wanted to do anything, just a donation to Coping Together."

"Nonsense. You gotta have something. Everyone has donated and we all clubbed together to get you this, the names are on the card inside."

Christian hands Teddy to his mom and she starts to make a fuss of him. We open the box and inside is a large oil painting of Me, Christian and the kids. It's an oil replica of one of the family photo shoots we went to earlier in the year.

"That's done by the same artist we sat for, Christian," Pop says. Christian and Pop eventually sat for the painting he had promised on our visit to Denver. It took two years, but well worth the wait. It sits pride of place in our snug, which we sit in most nights with the kids.

"Wow, it's great!" Christian says, eyeing the masterpiece. "Think this can go in the snug with the other painting. What do you think Ana?"

"Yes, I know just the spot." We look at the card and everyone's name is on it, except Kate's. I do wonder if she will turn up tonight, as she should have been here half an hour ago.

We all venture out to the garden, where the outdoor lounge is. Mia is helped down onto the seat by Cliff and as he sits down, Ella jumps onto his lap. "Hey, give me a chance, Ella," he laughs.

"I wanna feel the bump," she says as she leans over and places both palms onto Mia's stomach.

"Not long now, Mia. You sure you're not having twins?" I ask.

"Nope, it's one baby. It's not big either, just a lot of fluid… Oh, did you feel that Ella?"

"Yeah, it kicked me… Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a boy."

"Is he gonna come out of your Lily-Li-Low? Mommy said it comes out of there as well as your wee wee."

 _Oh shit! Trust my daughter to bring that up now._

Christian snickers and turns away to hide his laughter from the kids.

"Erm? Yes?" Mia says, not sure of her answer but hopes she's said right. I nod and she breathes out her relief.

"I don't want any babies if that happens."

"You're not gonna make your mommy and daddy, grandparents?" Mia asks

"No, I'll adapt."

"Adapt? What will you change into?" Elliot asks, not realising she got her word wrong.

"I'll adapt kids. From the adaption agents." He finally registers she means adopt.

 _I wonder where she got that information from?_

We hear the front door go and I see Elliot physically flinch, knowing the only unaccounted for guest left is Kate. He grips Carol's hand, who has sat beside him quietly throughout our silly discussion about babies and _adaptions_. In walks Kate. She looks awful. She's put at least thirty pounds on and her hair is now quite short and the highlights have grown out leaving her dirty blond hair. She certainly doesn't look like the peroxide blond babe from years ago.

I look over to Elliot, who is stunned at her appearance. "Shit Kate, you look like crap!" he states without thinking. I wince at what he's said, but he's right, she does look like crap.

" _Thanks a lot. Elliot. Nice to see you too."_

Oh shit, the bickering has started as soon as she's walked through the door. "Anyone for another top up. Come help me in the kitchen, Kate." I say as I get up and grab her arm. I need to get to the bottom of why she looks so bad.

"What's happened?" I ask in a hushed voice as soon as we reach the kitchen.

"Oh, you know," she breathes out.

"No I don't. What happened?" I repeat.

"I made a mistake when I broke up with Elliot. I was seriously PMTing and couldn't control my mood swings that day. As soon as I went back to my parents, I pined over him. I was gonna go back and plead with him to take me back, but then found out he was out on the pull every night from almost the day I left, and was furious at his flippant behaviour. Then I managed to get another job in New York and have been on a downward spiral since. I comfort ate until I put on sixty pounds and have recently managed to shed half of it, but I've still got a way to go."

"And the hair?"

"Can't be bothered any more, Ana. My life is just work, work, work, and I have no social life any more. I cut my hair as it was pointless having it all and wearing it up all the time, it's far easier to just chop it off, so I did. Then I didn't see the need in colouring it."

"Oh Kate, did you think coming tonight would bring you two back together."

"Yeah, I did think I had a chance to win him over, but seeing the state of me and his reaction, I doubt that will happen. Besides, I assume the girl he had his arm wrapped around is a new girlfriend."

"He's been with her for a while. I've only met her tonight as he kept her under wraps for some time. Christian says Elliot loves her and she might be the one he marries."

"Oh shit! I wanna leave. I've made a right fool of myself coming here."

"No you haven't… Kate if you only came back into his life when you were still in Seattle, he would have taken you back. He went off the rails when you left and went on a rampage of the bars and night clubs, pulling chicks because he was so depressed at you leaving."

"I'm still gonna leave. I'm sorry Ana, but I can't cope with this," she sobs as she walks towards the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything at the time, but it wasn't my place."

"Don't worry. I didn't tell you how I felt, so why should you tell me how Elliot felt. Ells and I should have just eaten humble pie and come clean."

I hug and kiss her goodbye and she leaves without anyone knowing. I go back outside and make an excuse that she only popped in to say hello, as she was in the neighbourhood visiting family. My efforts are not believed and I sink back into the chair, hoping that I'm not questioned. I notice Elliot look at me and I just shrug my shoulders. He doesn't seem affected and I now know that he's moved on from Kate and his heart lies with Carol.

"Grandpa, horsey… HORSEY!" Teddy says. I look at my watch and it's almost bedtime. I don't want the kids getting excited before going to bed, so I shake my head at Carrick to indicate not now.

"Ah, sorry Teddy. I think it's almost time for your sleepy bubbyes," he says. I think he's a bit upset too.

"No! Me want Horsey!" he struggles to get off of Graces lap and I know he wants to go and get his 'Pony up Daddy' saddle. I grab him as he makes a dash for the toy room and pull him into my arms.

I make my excuses before I put the kids to bed. Christian helps also, as he can see Teddy is being a handful and he is the better person to tell Teddy to sleep and not play up.

I managed to get Ella down in record time. She understands that as we have company, she has to go without a story tonight. "I'll read to you, tomorrow, double helpings," I say as I kiss her goodnight.

"Night mommy. Have a nice time."

"Ni-night darling," I say as I turn the light off and pull the door to almost closed, just so a chink of light fills the room.

I walk by Teddy's room and hear Christian telling our son a story. He's reading it rather quick though and I smile at the thought that he wants to get through it and return to the party. It's my own book, the one I got published not long after Ella was born. Teddy loves that book, even though the faerie is called Ella Rose.

The book didn't make it anywhere near the top listers, but I didn't expect it too. It did bring in some money, which went straight into an account for the kids and it will be divided out eventually. I make my way downstairs and Christian returns about five minutes later.

Grace asks how Sawyer is, now that he and Hannah moved to Florida. Hannah had a lifetime opportunity, job wise, and Sawyer followed her out there. "Oh they're fine. Hannah loves her job and Sawyer is now working for some high paid District Attorney. He has his hands full as the man gets multiple death threats a week. A far cry from looking after me and the kids."

"So there's no chance of them coming back?" Pop asks.

"Nah, doubtful. They've been gone a year now and have settled well. Hannah's parents even moved there to be close by."

"That's a shame," Pop says, "I liked him."

"Yeah, he's a great guy, but Hannah's a great girl and he knew that."

"You keep in touch with anyone else from SIP?" Mia asks.

"No, not any more. I heard that the president got fired. Christian discovered that he had been embezzling money and covering it up with advanced royalties to non existent authors we had on file. Roach made it hard to trace, as he had obtained unpublished books from somewhere and passed them off as literature we were going to publish, then he made a payment to an author, whom he made up, and pocketed the money."

"Shit, what did you do? Elliot asks. "Did you get the cops involved?"

"Had to, he ended up embezzling over a million dollars of my money. They found him guilty and he's spending time in the State Penitentiary."

"How the fuck did he get to a penitentiary, with murderers and rapists?" Elliot is shocked. "And how the fuck didn't I know about this?"

"You were out of it at the time, off on your rampage, Elliot. The only people who knew were Ana, Dad and mom… I had people in high places, so it was easy to get him upgraded to Walla Walla," Christian states, as he taps his nose. Then looks at Carrick, who smirks at my husband.

"Also, my old boss, Hyde, ended up in a jail in Phoenix on a drugs trafficking charge," I continue.

"Last I heard he was spending quite a bit of time in hospital," Christian snickers. I know what he wants to say, but hope he doesn't. Jack Hyde became the cell block's bitch and ended up in hospital several times either through being beaten up, or through anal trauma. Either way he deserved it.

"Jeez, did SIP breed criminals?" I remember Clare and her indecent exposure arrest, but don't mention that. She's not worth my breath.

"I think they beat up Hyde in there quite a bit. Some men don't last in there, unless you look like Taylor and ooze military from every pore, or a hardened criminal. Hyde was neither," I add before anyone asks my husband. I don't even mention the fact he was castrated. Christian came clean about that not so long ago, and I didn't talk to him for a week. In the end I forgave him, but he should not have taken the law into his own hands. He remorsed and promised never to do it again, but added that it was love that drove him on, even back then.

Taylor and Gail finally got married last year. Taylor realised after Gail ended up in hospital with a ruptured Appendix, that he had to marry her. I'm sure the thought of losing her made him realise how he felt. He proposed in the Emergency room, in front of the doctor and she said yes. Three months later they were married. I'm sure he put it off in the past, as his job is dangerous and didn't want Gail to end up a widow. He saw the light though, when there was a chance that he would lose her.

Christian does the rounds with the champagne, in order to make a toast. However, he skips me and my glass is filled with mineral water with a slice of lime once everyone has been topped up. "Erh?… Annie, is there something you should be telling us?" Ray asks, as he spots the non alcoholic drink I'm holding.

"Well, it was gonna be part of the speech, but Ana and I are expecting again," Christian confirms. His pride is unmistakable, he sure is an alpha male right now. "I am so happy right now that nothing, not anything will ever rid me of this glorious feeling. I love you Ana, so much and I thank god each day that you are here with me as our family grows. Happy Anniversary baby," he says as he kisses me in front of everyone.

"I love you too Christian," I say, but then whisper to him that I also love C. He laughs and kisses me once more.

* * *

As the last guests leave, we make our way out to the veranda. "Here's to us, baby. First five years down, only another fifty to go."

"Only fifty?" I ask. "I thought I was your 'for always, forever, beyond here and on to eternity'" I say, remembering his list of firsts.

"You are, I'll never let you go, Mrs Grey, never."

We sit there, huddled up together in the coolness of the late summer night, as we watch the distant lights of Seattle twinkling in the distance. I'm truly thankful that this man came into my life and swept me off of my feet. I can't imagine myself being anywhere else, but in the arms of my husband, lover, confidante, father of my children and future children and most of all, my best friend.

The End :)


End file.
